Laters, Peach
by glory2bee
Summary: Elliot Grey's son Liam Grey is a sophmore in college. Along comes Sophie Taylor his first love when he was ten years old, but they haven't seen each other in four years. Will the Grey's still be lucky in love?
1. Ladies man

I wasn't doing anything today, and Dad asked me to help. Dad never asks me to help him, it's always the other way around plus I really like her old man, he is a cool guy. I haven't seen her in like four years, and now we are going to be going to the same college together. Small world, I guess. I wonder if she's changed. Between her and her Mom moving to New York when she was eleven and then me being so busy with sports we just haven't crossed paths, but the last time I did see her she had blue hair and a loser boyfriend. How bad can it be? I'll help her move her stuff for an hour and then I'll tell her I need to go. Dad says she's really grown up, whatever that means. As I sit outside the dorm my phone buzzes, it's my nine year old sister Ava.

"Hey Sis."

"Hey LiLi."

"Ava, I've asked you not to call me that."

"Sorry Liam. Have you seen her yet?"

"Who?"

"You know who. Sophie."

"No. I'm sitting here waiting for her and she's late. She better move her ass or I'm taking off."

"I'm telling Mom."

"Go right ahead. What's she going to do? Spank me?" She starts yelling for Mom and hands her the phone. I can tell she's telling her something.

"Liam."

"Hi Mom."

"Would it kill you to just be patient? Sophie is new to Los Angeles and doesn't know anyone but you." She said in her best mom voice.

"Fine" I huff "but if she's not here in half an hour I'm taking off." Although sitting here in front of the girl's freshman dorm isn't all that bad. I've already gotten three phone numbers in twenty minutes.

"Thank you son. I love you."

"Love you too Mom, bye."

Half an hour and two more phone numbers later a cute little silver Audi Cabriolet pulls up. I'd recognize a car from my Uncle Christian's fleet anywhere. The car was packed to the brim, and after it came to a stop out stepped the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life. It was as if she was moving in slow motion when she got out and stretched and shook out her long blond hair. The piercing blue eyes of Sophie Taylor met mine as I walked towards her. My heart skipped a beat and my dick twitched in my pants.

"Sophie?" I asked as I held out my hand to shake her hand.

"Liam? Liam Grey?" She pulled me in to a hug and that's when I felt it. A surge of energy throughout my entire body just like it had eight years ago when I kissed her, my first kiss and hers. She let me go and she seemed a little breathless. Maybe she felt it too. "What are you doing here? Obviously her Dad hadn't told her that I was coming to help her move in to her dorm.

"I came to help you get settled and show you around campus." Dad didn't ask me to show her around but I knew instantly I wanted to spend as much time as possible with her. I think she was blushing.

"Wow, that's so nice of you. God I haven't seen you in so long. What has it been? Like five years?

"Four I think. How was your drive?"

"Fine, but thank God I only had to drive from Seattle and not all the way from New York." No way would I let this beautiful creature drive all the way from New York to California by herself if she were mine. Mine? What am I thinking? I haven't seen her in four years and I don't have time to do the girlfriend thing.

"Why don't you go check in and get your room number and I'll start unloading your car?" She tossed me her keys.

"Thanks Liam." As I opened her car I was hit once again by a feeling I hadn't felt since I was a kid. Something about this girl was making me crazy, this time it wasn't the sight of her or her touch. It was her scent that overtook me as soon as I opened the car door. It smelled like peaches. I began to chuckle as I remembered a conversation I had with my grandparents when I was ten years old. I told them that I was in love with Sophie Taylor and that she smelled like peaches. Grandpa told me that his girl, my Grandma Grace, smelled like hand sanitizer and latex and now here I was hoping to go to med school to follow in her footsteps. Sophie's return broke my memory.

"You looked deep in thought. What were you smiling about?" She asked as I grabbed several boxes out of her car. God this girl was observant and smart. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

"I was just remembering a conversation I had with my Grandpa a long time ago. What room are you in?" I didn't want to tell her what I was remembering so I quickly made my way towards the dorm with my arms full of boxes.

"Room 302" she yelled out to me.

I needed to work off some of the tension I was feeling so I took the stairs two at a time instead of waiting for the elevator. I arrived at the room to find the door open and a nice looking girl inside unpacking boxes. Thank god it wasn't one of the girls that I had befriended outside while I was waiting for Sophie. That would have been awkward. The other side of the room was still empty so I made my way in and set the boxes down of Sophie's side of the room. She turned to look at me.

"Hi" she said "I'm Karen. I take it you're not Sophie." She giggled as she reached out to shake my hand.

It's only a face baby "I'm Liam Grey. A family friend of Sophie's" just then Sophie came in with an arm load of bags and boxes. I helped her by taking some of them.

"Hi Karen, I'm Sophie. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Sophie." They shook hands and started talking while I went back down to the car to make another trip. When I got back the girls were sitting on Karen's bed talking and laughing. They acted like they had known each other for years.

"Soph, you can stay here and start unpacking and I'll finish getting the rest of the stuff out of your car." I could get the rest in two more loads, and it looked like she was enjoying herself getting to know her roommate. I heard both girls giggle as I left the room. I wonder what that was about. In true Taylor fashion, Sophie was as organized as her dad and by the time I came up with the last box her side of the room was really starting to come together. She and Karen had music blasting from the IPod and they were both dancing around the room. Dam she looked hot shaking her tight ass in her skinny jeans around her room with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. I'd love to pull on the ponytail and suck on her neck and then work my way down the rest of her body. Down Grey, down. This girl is like a member of the family, and I couldn't do my usual love them and leave them routine with her nor did I want to. But what did I want? I shook my head and went back down to move her car to the parking lot. When I got back she was sitting on her bed holding two cokes in her hand. Karen was nowhere to be seen.

She handed me a soda "thanks Liam for your help. You were a lifesaver."

"It was my pleasure Miss Taylor." I bowed to her like a gentleman would have. "Now would my lady like to go see the grounds?"

"Actually Liam can you show me the quickest way to the track field from here?"

"Sure" she grabbed a small duffle and case as we headed out the door. I found myself wanting to hold her hand as we walked across campus, but I didn't want to presume she felt the same way so instead I offered to carry her bag and case. I pointed out land marks and building that are important to know as we crossed the campus. "Here it is."

"Thanks Liam. You can go if you want or you can stay and watch me if you want."

"I'd love to watch you if you don't mind." Just the thought of watching her was turning me on again. Again? Fuck, I've been turned on since the second she got out of the car. This girl is going to be a problem I can already tell.


	2. Katniss

"Hello" she said to the student sitting behind the counter "is Coach Avila in?"

The guy looked up "No, I'm sorry he's not in but you're Sophie Taylor." She blushed. The guy looked over at me and gave me a smug look. Yeah buddy, I'm with her so you better back the fuck off. How the hell did he know who she was? He jumped off his chair and handed her an envelope.

"Coach said you'd probably be in and he said to give you this." He handed her an envelope which she opened instantly. It was her student id badge and a key. How the hell did she score? Most freshmen have to wait in line for hours to get their badge. I did. "Coach said you could see yourself in."

"Locker rooms?" She asked and the guy pointed her in the direction. "I'll be right out." She said to me. She got closer and kissed me on the cheek. Ha! I gave the guy the evil eye as he watched her walk away. I had no right to feel this way, but I didn't want any other guy looking at her like that. A few minutes later she emerged in a light blue V-neck short sleeve sports shirt with a pair of navy low rise low cut sport shorts. Is this girl trying to give me a fucking heart attack and I swear that fucker had to wipe the drool from his mouth. The guy must have known what her next question was going to be because once again he pointed her in the right direction, and I followed her like a lost little puppy. She knew what effect she had on men that's was why she kissed me before she went in the locker room. She didn't want the guy all over her either, and it made me smile.

"You can sit over there" she told me as she opened her case and strapped a belt around her waist that held her bows and then a guard on her wrist. She pulled her pink bow out of the case grabbed an arrow out of her holder took aim and shot. Bull's-eye! Watching her pull back on the bow string is sexy as hell. I looked down and saw an archery magazine on the floor, and who was on the cover? Sophie Taylor. Who is this girl? I mean I knew she was in to archery, but I had no idea. I remember the first time I ever met her. It was my first Halloween in Seattle with my Dad after Mom died. She was dressed as Katniss Everdeen and I was dresses as Peeta Mellark, maybe it was a sign of things to come. God, she's good. Really good. I wanted to read the magazine, but I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. After some time she placed her bow back in the case and gathered her arrows. She removed her belt and wrist guard. "That felt great. Thanks for coming with me. I'll meet you out front in a few minutes." I stayed behind so I could grab the magazine without her seeing. I stuffed it down my pants. Shit, I'm acting like a hormonal teenager with a dirty magazine. I leaned against the counter where that guy still sat waiting for Sophie to come out of the locker room. As she walked out I actually heard the guy suck in his breath. That's it I've had enough of this guy. I'll show him that she's mine. I leaned away from the counter. I took her case out of her hand and as I did I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her on the lips. They were soft and sweet. Holly shit! It was just like the first time I kissed her eight years ago. It was both of our first kiss, and it was magical. I felt that electric pulse over my entire body. She pulled away but held my hand as we walked out the door. I looked back at the guy as we walked away. That's right buddy, she's mine, and don't you forget it. As soon as we turned the corner she let go of my hand and started laughing hysterically.

"Thank you Liam that was awesome. I don't think I'll need to worry about him again. Would you mind doing that again if anyone else looks at me like that?" Really I thought it was magical and she thought it was funny. First she kills me with her looks and now she kills me by not even having an ounce of interest in me. She wants to use me, so other guys think she has a boyfriend. What the fuck? I'm Liam Grey. Captain of the water polo team as a sophomore. Six foot four, blue eyes, wavy blond hair, physically fit, future pediatrician, fucking Grey, and she wants to use me? Maybe she saw the hurt in my eyes. "I'm sorry Liam. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"You didn't" I quickly said and laughed like it was no big deal.

"It's just that I've known your family forever and I feel like I can trust you. I plan on being a part of the U.S. Olympic team in two years Liam, and I don't have time to deal with stupid frat boys."

"Hey, I'm in a frat."

"I'm sorry. I guess I can't get anything right."

"It's okay Sophie I understand, and I'd be happy to help you drive off the droves of stupid frat boys that will be falling at your feet." We were back in front of her dorm.

"Thanks for your help today Liam. I'd like to properly thank you? Where do you live?" I raised an eyebrow at her and she swatted my chest. "That's not what I mean. Do you have a kitchen, I'd like to cook you dinner."

"Okay. I have an apartment just off campus." She handed me her phone.

"Put in your number." I did and handed it back to her. She hit dial and my phone began to ring. "Now you have my number. Text me your address and I'll come over and cook for you. Will tomorrow at five work for you?"

"Yeah, tomorrow at five works for me." She went up on her tippy toes and kissed me on the cheek again.

"Thanks Liam. I'll see you tomorrow." She ran up the stairs and disappeared inside the building. What the fuck is this girl doing to me?

Sophie's POV

I was on cloud nine as I walked to my room. I just spent the day with Liam. The guy that I've loved since I was ten years old. Karen was on her bed.

"Where have you and Mr. Wonderful been?" I put my bag and case down and flopped back on my bed.

"I had to go practice so he went with me."

"Practice what?"

"I'm on the archery team and I'm training to be in the next Olympics."

"Wow, aren't you two just the perfect little power couple. Gorgeous, smart, and athletic. I heard some girls talking about him and he's the captain of the water polo team but they also said he's a bit of a man whore."

"Really because I just asked him to be my fake boyfriend." We both began to laugh.


	3. Is this love?

I jogged back to my apartment with my tunes at full blast trying to clear my head. I need to find out more about Sophie, but who can I talk too? Mom will tell Aunt Ana and she will tell Gail. I guess I should have been paying more attention at those family dinners. I took a nice long cold shower but that didn't help either. I read the article in the magazine about Sophie. Wow, she really is amazing and probably headed for a medal at the next Olympics. I guess she got her aim from her dad. She could have gone to any college in the country with an archery team, so why did she pick UCLA? Maybe Teddy can tell me more about her. I open up my laptop and see that he's online.

_Hey Teddy_

_Hey Liam. What's up? _

_Nothing much. Just spent the day helping Sophie move in to her dorm and showing her around. _I'm trying to act cool so he won't think I'm digging for information.

_You must have one hell of a boner. _Fuck and he's only eleven.

_Crap Teddy. Did you just say that? _But he is right. My dick has been twitching since I saw her get out of the car.

_Come in cous, she's hot. _Well at least he has good taste in women, but this one is mine and I don't really like him talking about her like that.

_Watch it Teddy or I'll tell Taylor. _I really wouldn't but he doesn't need to know that. _Hey Ted, why did Sophie decide to go to UCLA? _ I wish it was so that she could be close to me, but I know that's not the reason.

_God Liam for such a smart guy you don't know shit. _He's actually laughing at me

_Do you kiss Grandma with that mouth Theodore Grey? _Maybe that's who I should have called. Grandma would tell me, but then again I miss Teddy and all the other kids.

_Dude I gotta go. _Dad's coming and he doesn't sound happy.

_Laters, buddy. Say hi to everyone for me. _

_Laters. _He signed of IM and I shut down my computer and headed off to bed after making myself a sandwich and watching a movie but I tossed and turned all night thinking about her.

I had a long day of cross training with the team. Coach wouldn't get off my ass. Maybe he could tell I wasn't fully invested in the workout. All I could think about was getting home for my dinner with my Peach. As I was running me last mile a stroke of genius went through my mind. I quickly sent a text to Sophie to tell her that I would take care of dessert. She was so cute she sent me back a text that said _C'ya at 5_ - . I couldn't help but smile that is until Coach started yelling at me for having my phone out. After practice I raced across campus to Sprinkles and picked up our dessert. I had to hurry in the shower. As I was drying off I heard the knock on the door. Perfect timing Miss Taylor. I sauntered to the front door with my towel dried hair and a towel around my waist. My body was still glistening with small drops of water. Not that I was bragging but most girls would drop their panties at this sight and I was hoping it would have the same effect on Sophie. I opened the door and there she stood with her arms full of groceries.

"Hi. Let me help you." I reached out to grab some of the bags but she stepped back and said that she had it.

"Go finish getting ready and I'll start the dinner. I hope you're hungry." She had no reaction to me standing practically naked in front of her in fact she couldn't get me out of the room fast enough. Fuck, she's immune to the Grey effect. I sat back on my bed and decided to try another tactic. The words of my mother, Beth rang through my head. Just be yourself you dumb ass. Well, Mom wouldn't have said the dumb ass part but she would tell me to just be myself. I put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and headed out to the kitchen. I hadn't even noticed how beautiful Sophie looked. She was wearing a short sun dress with a floral print and had her hair French braided. God I'd love to pull on that braid. She was dancing and singing around the kitchen cooking something that smelled wonderful. She looked up and she smiled when she saw me. I think she was a little embarrassed. She pulled her ear buds out.

"It smells delicious. Can I help you?" She smiled and told me that she had it covered. I offered her a beer and she said she didn't usually drink but that she would have one. It was nice to be with such a normal person. Most college co-eds were nothing like Miss Sophie Taylor, and it felt so perfect to be spending time with her like this. For once my apartment felt like home. I asked her for her IPod and I put it on the docking station and turned it on so that we could both enjoy her music together. Oddly enough it was the same album I currently had on my IPod too. I set the table while Sophie finished the dinner. I couldn't wait to dig in. As we sat and ate she told me about her mother and her best friend, Jasmine. We laughed about my siblings and my cousins and for once I thought a girl was really interested in me for me instead of for my looks or my last name. It was nice. After dinner I cleared the plates and she insisted on cleaning up. We did it together. Every so often we would touch and I would feel it, the connection between us. When we were done cleaning up I got the surprise down from the top of the fridge. I wondered if she would remember. I put down the box and opened up the lid and she smiled when she saw the cupcakes. I picked one up and decided to drop it. Okay, I was still being myself but I had to know what she would do if we only had one cupcake like we had at the trunk or treat the first time we kissed. She smiled and picked up the other cupcake. She peeled off half of the wrapper and put it up to my mouth. I took a bite and took the cupcake out of her hand. I peeled back more of the wrapper and held it up to her mouth and she took a bite. She reached for my hand as I held the cupcake up to her mouth and after she took her bite she licked some frosting off my finger. Holly hell, it was sexy as fuck. This girl was really trying to kill me. She took the rest of the cupcake out of my hand and set it back in the box and then she kissed me. Really kissed me. When we came up for air she had a look of panic in her eyes and she pulled away.

"I'm sorry Liam. I need to go." She grabbed her purse off the counter and before I could stop her she was gone. Shit!

Sophie's POV

Shit. Shit. Shit. Why did I do that? Why did I panic and run out like that. What is he doing to me? I can't think straight when I'm near him, and when I kiss him it's like a bolt of electricity running through my entire body. I've come too far to follow my dream to let a guy derail it. You're smarter that this Sophie. Look at the way he opened the door, he was just trying to get in your panties, but after that he seemed so real, so perfect. The only other play he made was dropping the cupcake, but that was kind of sweet, and I had thought of doing the same thing myself. I can't shake this feel, but what is it? Is it love? I've never felt this way before.


	4. Run like the wind

I got in to bed and turned on Sophie's IPod. It made me feel close to her and I found out we have a lot of common taste. Why am I upset? I don't want a girlfriend. I don't have time for a girlfriend, and I'm nineteen why would I want to get tied down to one girl. Two days ago I got five new phone numbers. You know why Grey. You want what they have. She kissed you Grey. Maybe she feels it too, but you need to be cool. A conversation I had with my Dad after that first kiss with Sophie when I was eleven years old came back to my mind. We were at the go-kart track. It was supposed to be about the birds and the bees, but instead it turned into a conversation about how to treat women. Dad was honest with me. He told me that if he hadn't become such a ladies man once my mom broke up with him that they probably would have gotten back together, and how his reputation had almost caused Kate to break up with him. He was right. I was good at putting up a show in front of my frat bothers and the team, but that wasn't who I really was. I couldn't help it that girls often stretched the truth to make themselves look good but maybe it was time to stop going along with it. That was the only way I would deserve a girl like Sophie Taylor. I woke in the morning with a new determination.

I sent Sophie a text – You left your IPod. I'm going for a run I'll bring it by in 10.

I finished getting ready for my morning run and headed towards the dorm. When I was arrived I was floored. Sophie was in her running gear stretching and she looked mighty fine. I wasn't expecting this, but I handed her the IPod, she put it in her holder and strapped it on her arm.

"How far are we going?"

"10K"

"Perfect." She said as she put her ear buds in and motioned for me to lead the way. I turned my music on and decided to go for it. See what she was made of. Not only did she keep up with me but I actually felt like I was holding her back. Everything about this girl gets me going. She's amazing. At the 5k mark I stopped to take a drink and to see how she was doing. She grabbed my water and took a drink and them she squirted water all over me. "Are you holding back on me Grey? Mr. Captain of the water polo team is it the girls' team, because that's what you're running like. I could do this pace in my sleep."

"Oh yeah Taylor" I pulled her towards me and kissed her and, then I dumped the rest of the water bottle over her head and took off running. Dam that girl is fast. After just a few paces she was hot on my tail. We were about a quarter mile away from the dorm when we slowed down and started to walk.

"For someone that is so close to his family you sure don't seem to know very much about them."

I stopped to look at her "what do you mean?"

"Last year I ran the New York City Marathon with my Dad and your Uncle Christian."

"Really? I mean I knew they were into running, but I didn't know they ran a marathon and I didn't know you did it with them. What was your time?"

"We finished together in 4 hours 32 minutes." She gave a proud smile.

I don't know what came over me but I grabbed her around the waist and we both began laughing as she tried to get away from me and I tackled her to the ground tickling her. "God I love that sound." I looked in her eyes and smiled as I hovered above her holding her hands above her head. I leaned down and kissed her. Sophie Taylor was like a drug and I couldn't get enough of her. We got a few heckles from the students that were beginning to walk by and it broke the moment. I let her hands go and she got up.

"I have to go Liam. I have my first class in at 09:00" she said as she disappeared in to her dorm. Shit I was late too.

Sophie's POV

God, I could run behind that delectable ass all day long. He's cute and sweet. I think it really surprised him when I was waiting out front to run with him. I guess it's just another thing in common that we have. I don't care what Karen has heard about him. He's not that way with me. If he was a man whore he would have tried to lure me back to his apartment instead of offering to bring my IPod back to me, and when we kissed last night I think he felt it too. He looked upset when I went running out of his apartment. I don't think he thinks of me as just another conquest. If he does he's got another thing coming. He'll need his own close personal protection team if he thinks he can mess with me. I need to call Jasmine. She'll know what I should do. The first 5k went by fast. What a guy, he stopped to check on the poor little girl running behind him. I would have blown by him if I wasn't enjoying the view so much and if I knew the path. He's so fun and carefree, and dam can he kiss. I can't clear my head, it's filled with thoughts that I've never had before. Thoughts of Liam touching me. Thoughts of Liam being inside of me. Thoughts of waking up in Liam's muscular arms. It's not that I'm saving myself for marriage or anything, but I'm saving myself for something worth it. Is Liam worth it? When we slowed to cool down from our run I was flushed. Not from the run but from the thoughts in my head. When he grabbed me and tackled me I got even more excited, and when he hovered over me I felt a pull below my belly. I wanted him. He could have taken me then and there if it hadn't been for the people passing by I don't know what would have happened, but once again I was running away from Liam Grey.


	5. That's what friends are for

Sophie's POV

My first day of college was pretty boring. Syllabus after syllabus, I've been thinking about Liam all day. I can't get him off of my mind. I ate lunch with Karen in the quad. I like her a lot. She talked me in to going to a party with her on Friday. Parties aren't really my thing, but it is all part of the college experience and I really don't want her to go alone. She seems like the kind of girl that could get into trouble if left to her own devices. I really need to talk to her about it, but I don't want her to think that I'm a prude. I just want her to be safe. Dad would be proud that I'm thinking about safety. I guess all those years of him drilling it in my head really paid off. I should call him. I really need to talk to Jasmine and see what she thinks about the Liam situation, but for now I need to go talk to Coach Avila about my training schedule. I can't believe I'm actually here. Working with Coach is a dream come true. I remember watching him compete at the first archery competition Dad ever took me to and him talking to me afterwards. I wonder if he even remembers me.

The same guy is at the training center when I walk him. Crap him again. Hopefully he still thinks I'm taken and won't bother me. "Is Coach Avila in?" I asked him nicely.

"In his office" he pointed in the direction of the office. God this guy really needs to work on his communication skills. I knocked on the door and heard Coach say come in, so I did.

"Hi Sophie, it's nice to see you again. I hope you are getting settled in."

"Yes, everything is great. Thank you."

"Eric said you came in Saturday so I take it you got your key and ID card." I shook my head yes. "They key and the ID card give you full access to the training center, but if you are here after 8 pm you need to call the security office and ask for an escort across campus." He must have read the look of concern on my face. "The campus is safe Sophie it's just as a precaution. Better safe than sorry, I'm sure you can understand. Although I have no doubt after meeting your father that you could defend yourself should the need ever arise."

"That's true Coach, but you are right I hope I never have to test that theory."

"Here's the training schedule. I'll look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"Thanks Coach me too. Hey Coach, do you remember the first time we ever met?"

"How could I ever forget Katniss?" He gave me a wink as I turned and walked out the door. Just then my phone buzzed with a text from Liam.

_Hope you had a good 1__st__ day. What are you up to? _ - I smiled as I read it.

_Can't wait to really start classes. 1__st__ days always stink. Just met with Coach on my way back to dorm. - _ Eric gave me a dirty look as I waited for a response from Liam.

_I'm nearby. Mind if I walk with you? – _My heart skipped a beat. I wasn't sure when I was going to see him again.

_NP c'ya in a few __ - _I put my phone away and got a drink of water out of the fountain. I turned when I heard the door open and smiled when I saw Liam. Eric gave him a dirty look. Liam sauntered over to me and grabbed my hand "Hey Angel" he said as he pulled me in for a kiss. My leg popped up when he kissed me just like you hear about in the movies. My heart melted when he called me Angel. Did he remember the Halloween when I was an Angel?

"Bye Eric" I said as we walked out the door with a huge smile on my face. We held hands as we slowly walked back to the dorm but we didn't really talk. It was nice. It just felt right.

Before I walked in the dorm he asked "Soph do you want to run with me again Wednesday morning?"

"Sure that would be nice."

"Sophie would you like to go out on a date with me Friday night?" Crap I already promised Karen I would go to that party.

"Liam I'm sorry but I promised I would go with Karen to a party on Friday. I can't go back on my word. That's not the kind of …"

"Sophie I get it, that's not the kind of friend that you are. It's honorable. She's lucky to have you as a roommate. What about Saturday?"

"It's a date." He kissed the top of my hand before he let it go.

"I'm looking forward to it. I'll see you here Wednesday at 6:30 for our run."

"Bye Liam, I'll see you on Wednesday." My stomach was in knots as I walked to my room. Luckily Karen wasn't around, so I got online to chat with Jasmine. I opened up Skype and she was online.

"Hey girl."

"Hey."

"Soph are you okay, you look kind of flushed."

"I'm good. Liam just walked me home."

"Walked you home from where?"

"The track field silly." We both laughed. Where did she think he walked me home from? Did I look that out of sorts?

"You really like him. I've never seen you like this before."

"Yeah, I really like him. When I kissed him" Jas cut me off

"Wait a minute. You kissed him? I need a full report. How many times have you two kissed?"

"Uh, a few."

"Sophie how many times have you kissed him?"

"Let's just say that we've kissed a few times, but last night was a big one. It felt like I got hit by lightning, and this morning he was on top of me and I started having these other thoughts."

"Wait a second; did you spend the night with him?"

"No, no way. I kissed him last night and ran out of his apartment and left me IPod so he brought it to me this morning and I went on a run with him."

"I'm no runner Sophie but I don't think that's usually done horizontally."

"No really Jasmine. It was after the run. We were kind of play wrestling and he was on top of me."

"You liked it." I blushed. "Sophie Taylor it's about frickin' time." She got off her bed and starting doing her happy dance. "When are you going to see him again?"

"We're going for a run on Wednesday and a date on Saturday."

"What kind of date?"

"I don't know. He asked me if I wanted to go and I said yes. I didn't ask him where and we didn't even decide on a time."

"Sophie I know you don't want to hear this, but I think you should go to the health clinic tomorrow. You need to get on the pill."

"Jaz, I have to go. My roommate is here." Karen walked in our room but I introduced her to Jasmine before we said goodbye. It was nice to talk to Jasmine but she wasn't exactly innocent. She believed in exploring her sexuality. We were an odd pair, but she was my best friend. I didn't judge her and she didn't judge me. She didn't understand it, but she accepted my virginity a long time ago. What would Liam think? Would it totally turn him off? I need to talk to someone who understands and I could only think of one person, so I decided to call her. She answered on the third ring. I could hear the kids in the background. I love Teddy, Phoebe, and Madison like they are my siblings. She asked me to hang on a minute while she went to her study. She's a great mom and a really smart lady. I've always looked up to her, and I've always loved the connection that she and Christian seem to share. Unlike what I've seen from my Mother, my Dad and Gail and all of the Grey's have all been great examples of amazing couples.

"Hi Ana. Yes, it's great so far. I wanted to ask you something. How did you know that Christian was the one?"


	6. Red Solo Cups

Sophie's POV

Thank god it's Friday. I wish I hadn't promised Karen that I would go to this stupid frat party. I could have been going out on my first official date with Liam. At least I got to see him on Wednesday on our run and he's been so sweet texting me to say goodnight. It's a good thing I've been busy with learning my way around campus, going to my classes, going to practice, and that dreaded trip to the health clinic. I guess I shouldn't be so embarrassed, it's better to be prepared than to be sorry. It's not like we've done anything, yet. I blush just thinking about it.

"Are you blushing Sophie?" Karen is as observant as Jasmine. God I miss her. At least we have Skype and text.

"Karen this isn't me." I say as I look at myself in the mirror that hangs on the back of our door. She insisted that I try it on when we went to Forever 21 after class, and once I had on the one shoulder bandage mini dress in bright red she said that I had to have it. Fighting Karen was pointless, so I gave in and bought it. I felt much better about the outfit that I bought for my date with Liam. It is all me.

"Are you kidding me? I would die for that body. You look hot. If I were a dude I would totally do you." I gasp in horror at her comment. I don't want to be fucked. I want to be made love to by Liam Gideon Grey. I look like my mother all dressed up and ready to go out for a night of trolling the bars. She'd be so proud. Daddy on the other hand would be horrified, yet another reason to not have Facebook. I would die if he saw me in this. Karen on the other hand look s great in her short leopard print dress with her hair done in a sleek high pony with bangle bracelets and nude peep toe shoes. My shoes are the only thing I like they make my legs look amazing. Karen flat ironed my hair and did my make-up. I don't usually wear much. I've never really seen the point. Karen and Jasmine are so much alike. They are both such Gemini's. Don't ask them unless you want to know the brutal truth.

"Can we just get this over with?" I promised Karen that I would go, but I didn't say how long I would stay. I just wanted to get back home so that I could have my goodnight text conversation with Liam. Shit, what if he's not home? Maybe he asked someone else out tonight. Why would he be sitting home on a Friday night? He's probably out on a date. Would he do that? Karen broke my thought.

"Ready" she grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. We shared a cab ride with the girls next door. It wasn't far to the Sigma Nu house but none of them wanted to walk in their FMP's. I would have rather walked since it was a beautiful late summer night in California but they insisted on the cab.

The noise coming from the frat house was overwhelming and people were already bursting out the seams of the house. We made our way to the backyard where the kegs and dance floor were. Karen pulled me on to the dance floor and we began to dance. It was actually pretty fun, until a guy started grinding on me from behind. I grabbed Karen's hand and we made our way to the bar. I filled two cups and handed her one as we watched one of our dorm mates do a keg stand at the next keg. Karen and I headed back to the dance floor where we stayed until they slowed the music down. She started dancing with some guy, they were getting pretty cozy and I headed off to find the ladies room. Of course I had to wait in line. I nursed my beer as I waited, but when the girl standing in front of me began to pass out I sat my drink down to help her. Luckily the friend she was with was able to help her, so I grabbed my cup used the facilities and went to go find Karen. Karen, her new friend, and I were having a great time for about half an hour and then I started to feel funny. I was feeling really drunk, but I only had two beers. The dance floor was beginning to spin and then I saw him. My prince, my Liam.

He had his arms around me and he was yelling at Karen and her new guy, but I couldn't understand what they were saying because I was so dizzy. Before I knew it I was in Liam's arms and he was carrying me out.

Liam's POV

I had a feeling I would find her at the Sigma Nu party. We do throw the best parties on campus. She looks fucking amazing in that dress and those heels. Her legs are phenomenal. She is having fun with her roommate and she isn't drinking much from what I see, so I decide to sit back for a while and watch her. She really knows how to handle herself. Taylor would be proud. Good thing she disappeared when they played that slow song, I don't think I could watch another guy with his hands on her. She wasn't gone long and she headed back to the dance floor. Just as I decide to go join her on the dance floor she seems to start losing muscle control and she suddenly looks really drunk. FUCK! Someone drugged her. I rush to her.

"Karen how much has she had to drink?" I yell over the blaring music.

"Only one or two beers."

"Who gave them to you?"

"We poured them ourselves and she reminded me like five times not to put my drink down and not to take drinks from anyone."

"Is she okay?"

"She will be. Jake can you get Karen home?" I know Jake and I can trust him.

"Don't worry you just take care of her." Jake said as I lifted Sophie into my arms and got her out of there. Karen gave me a nod that told me she was fine with him.

I got Sophie in to my car and drove to my apartment. I couldn't leave her alone. She was completely passed out. I called my Grandma Grace on my way home. She calmed me down and told me what to watch for. Of course I didn't tell her that it was Sophie. Hearing the words that Sophie would be okay nearly brought tears to my eyes. What could have happened to her tonight if I hadn't been there? If this was one of my frat brothers they will be out the door before it hits them in the ass. This is fucked up. How often does this shit happen? Not on my watch, not to my girl, not to my cousins, not to my sister. Isn't that what all these girl are? They are somebody to someone. I carefully carry Sophie to my apartment. I put her down on my bed. I've had so many visions of her in my bed, but never like this. My Angel, she looks so beautiful. I remove her shoes and grab one of my t-shirts out of my dresser. I put the t-shirt over her head and then unzip her dress and pull it out from under the t-shirt. I thought she would be awake the first time I undressed her. Grandma said to stay close in case she started having trouble breathing or in case she had a seizure or got sick so I got undressed and climbed in bed with her. I pull her close so that I can feel her steady breathing. I listen to her peaceful slumber before I drift to sleep with the girl of my dreams passed out cold in my arms.


	7. Breakfast with Peach

Ana's POV

"Kate have you heard from Liam this week?"

"Briefly, why?"

"Teddy said they had a chat on the computer the other day and he was asking about Sophie." Kate raised any eyebrow.

"He helped her move into her dorm and then he said he stayed and showed her around the campus a little."

"I see. Kate don't go all Kavanagh on me when I tell you this, it could be nothing."

"I promise Steele. What is it?"

"Sophie called me the other day and …"

"And what Ana?"

"She asked me how I knew Christian was the one." Kate's hands went up to her mouth and she did a little dance with her feet. "She didn't say anything about Liam. It might not even be him. Shit Kate!"

"What?"

"Christian had a meeting in Los Angeles yesterday so he took Teddy with him and they are going to surprise Liam this morning by taking him to breakfast. I think Christian suggested that Taylor bring Sophie too." Kate began laughing hysterically.

"You better hope they aren't together when they show up and Liam's apartment."

"Shit Taylor will castrate him. Should I call him to warn him?"

"Where would the fun be in that?"

"Ana you've been married to Christian way too long. He's really rubbing off on you."

"More like rubbing off in me." I said with a wicked smile.

"Why Miss Steele, I'm shocked."

"That's Grey Kate, Grey."

Liam's POV

Waking up in Sophie's arms is the best feeling in the world, but not to the sound of pounding at my front door. We both jumped and she was in shock when she saw where she was. I quickly got out of bed as a look of panic crossed her face.

"Nothing happened Peach" I calmly said as I looked in her eyes "I think you were drugged at the party last night. You passed out and I brought you here so that I could keep an eye on you. Let me get rid of these losers at the door and then I'll be back to explain everything to you. Okay?" She shook her head yes as I threw on a t-shirt and headed toward my door shutting the bedroom door behind me.

I opened the door and nearly pissed myself when I saw Uncle Christian, Taylor, and Teddy at the door. "About time" Teddy said as he barged past my hand that held the door partially closed.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

Uncle Christian came in the door "We were in town so we thought we would take our favorite UCLA students to breakfast."

"Students?" Shit.

"Duh Liam. You and Sophie." Teddy said with a dopey look on his face. Shit I have to get them out of here before they find her. Taylor will have my balls on a silver platter.

"Cool Uncle Christian. I need a shower. Can I meet you in 30 minutes?" I positioned myself in front of my bedroom door and started talking louder in the hopes that Sophie would hear me. I don't know if my uncle picked up on the fact that I wasn't alone but he said okay and grabbed Teddy. Taylor reached his phone.

"Taylor" I said loudly "have you called Sophie yet?" I hope her phone is on silent. If he hears a phone ring he'll know she's here and I'll be dead meat.

"No, I was going to send her a text." He said as he typed out a message on his Blackberry. Seconds later he smiled as he looked at his screen. "She's on a run, but she said she could meet us in about 40 minutes at a place called Café 1919."

"Perfect." I agreed. "I'll hop in the shower and meet you at Café 1919." I practically pushed them out the door.

My heart was beating out of my chest as I leaned against the door. I locked it and headed to my bedroom. Sophie was nowhere to be found, but the balcony door was open so she must have climbed down. It's a good thing I only live on the second floor. I grabbed the phone and dialed her number.

"Are you okay?" She was pissed and she said that we didn't have much time. She was on her way to her room to grab some clothes and suggested that I grab a very quick shower and move my ass. "Sophie, I know this looks really bad but I promise you nothing happened between us last night. I was just looking after you. Ask Karen." She said that she believed me, but I knew we still had a lot to talk about.

I whirled around the apartment and got ready as fast as I could and headed over to the café. Sophie arrived a few minutes after me. She looked amazing as always. Taylor was so happy to see her. You can see the pride in his face when he looks at her. They chatted about her classes and her roommate, and Uncle Christian asked me about my classes and the team. Sophie and I were avoiding eye contact with each other.

"So Liam, did you have a girl in your apartment this morning?" Uncle Christian wacked him on the back of the head as he nearly choked on his coffee. I didn't answer. The rest of breakfast was uneventful and soon they said they had to get to the airport to get back to Seattle. Sophie hugged her Dad goodbye as I said goodbye to my uncle and my cousin. We both waived as the car turned the corner. As soon as it was out of site I grabbed her hand and looked at her. She tried to pull away. Her eyes were full of rage. I guess I hadn't fully thought things out when I climbed in bed with her last night. I pulled her close to me and looked in her eyes.

"Peach I swear nothing happened. I was just trying to take care of you." She relaxed a little in my arms as she looked in my eyes.

"Liam why do you keep calling me Peach?" she said softly.

I began to smile as I leaned into her hair and smelled her delectable scent. "Sophie, you've been my Peach since I fell in love with you when I was ten years old." I whispered in her ear. She pulled away slightly so that she could look in my eyes again. Her lips curled up and she blushed. I kissed her on her forehead, then her nose, and then her beautiful soft lips. We walked hand in hand back to her dorm as we talked about what had happened at the party. She remembered putting down her drink to help the girl in line for the bathroom, and she felt so stupid. She hadn't taken her own advice. By the time we arrived at the dorm she was so grateful that I had arrived when I had. I didn't want to let her go. I wanted to spend the day with her, but I had a lot to do to get ready for our first date. I wanted it to be a night that neither of us would ever forget. I let go of her hand and traced the back of my hand down her face. "Your skin is so soft and you smell as sweet as peaches Sophie. I'll see you laters." I kissed her and watched her walk in to her dorm.


	8. The date

Sophie's POV

I knew I could trust Liam, but it made me feel so good when Karen couldn't stop talking about how he had taken such good care of me and how he even made sure that she was safe. She and Jake really had a great time. She really liked him, and it was fun that we were both getting ready for dates. I paid special attention to my grooming as I showered, maybe too much. I had to remind myself that it was only our first date and I'm not that kind of girl. As I lathered my legs with shaving cream I imagined Liam touching them, and when I shaved my arm pits I could see one arm above my head with him resting his head on my bare chest while I stroked him with the other. I couldn't get the visions of him out of my head. As I dried myself off I was smiling thinking of him in a towel. I felt like I was a ticking time bomb ready to detonate. When Karen offered me a shot to calm my nerves I graciously accepted it. I wore a black lace demi bra with matching hip hugger panties, and put on the LBD I picked-up while we were shopping yesterday. It's a sleeveless sheath dress with a pleated front, a collard neckline, and a buckled tab on the side. I opted for my red clutch and pumps for color. Karen helped me with a messy updo. I giggled at the thought of Liam kissing my neck. I finished off my light make-up with a neutral lip gloss before putting it in my clutch with my phone, key, mace, identification, credit card, $100 cash, a band aid, and two condoms. As I clasped the necklace my Daddy gave me for graduation I heard a knock at the door. Karen opened it and there stood Liam with a vase of sunflowers with pink spray roses, purple monte casino asters, and yellow button poms. He looked nervous.

"Wow" Karen gawked as she stepped aside.

He held out the vase as I walked toward him "I didn't know if you had a vase."

"Thank you Liam I love them, they are beautiful." I said as I took them from him and kissed him on the cheek. "Let me grab my coat." I put the flowers on my bedside table, grabbed my purse and jacket, and turned to leave. "Goodnight Karen, have fun." I said as I walked out the door. Liam held my hand and walked me to his waiting car. I don't know if car is the right term. It was a sex machine on wheels, a black range rover with oversized rims and tinted windows. It was beautiful, classy, strong, sexy, and safe just like its driver. It was perfect.

Liam's POV

God my balls are going to be blue by the end of the night. She looks amazing in her little black dress with her sexy red heels. I opened the car door and she graceful got in. She looks amazing in my car. I slid in to the driver's seat and turned to make sure she was buckled in. "You look beautiful tonight Peach. Would you mind if I blindfold you until we get to our first destination?" She quietly said yes, so I pulled a tie I brought out of my pocket to cover her eyes. I turned on the music to a track I knew she would like and I held her hand as I drove to our first stop. It was about a fifteen minute drive. We were both silent, but it wasn't awkward silence. We were both enjoying the music, the touch of our hands, and just being together. At least that's what I was feeling and that's what the look on her face was showing. I parked the car and go out. I went around to her side and opened the door. "I'm going to carry you if that's okay." Once again she nodded and I pulled her in to my arms. I set her down when I reached our destination and took off the blindfold. She smiled when she saw where we were. "It's not The Grace, but she's pretty." Sophie smiled in agreement. "Let me help me with your shoes." I bent down and removed one shoe while she put her arms on my shoulders and then I removed the other. God her legs are soft and smooth. I climbed aboard our vessel and helped her aboard.

"Is she yours" she asked as I showed her to the bow where a candlelight dinner for two was waiting for us.

"No, I wish. Do you remember Mac who worked on The Grace for my Uncle Christian?"

"Yes."

"It's his. He runs the marina now, and I thought it would be the perfect place for us to have our first date."

"Thank you Liam, I love it." I kissed her hand and pulled out her seat for her. I pulled her ice cold Coke out of the ice bucket and she giggled in delight. We started our meal with Caesar salad and the conversation was so easy, so natural. I cleared our plates and went to the galley to get our main dish. She called down to see if I needed any help. "No, I've got it. I'll be right up." I came back with a tray with our food covered with a large silver dome. I sat it on the table between us and uncovered it, one large bowl of spaghetti with meatballs. "It's not Gail's but it's pretty darn good."

"One bowl?" she asked.

"Lady and the Tramp" I answered. She leaned in towards me and motioned with her finger for me to come towards her. She kissed me softly on the lips.

"Very romantic Mr. Grey." She said with a seductive smile on her face. We ate holding hands and we even recreated the pasta eating scene from the movie. After dinner I told her that we had someplace else to go. She seemed disappointed as she saw we were driving back to the campus, but then she looked confused when I parked in the parking lot for the Mathematical Sciences building. "Do you trust me Sophie?" I asked as I opened her car door.

"With my life Liam" I kissed her tenderly and then I blindfolded her and scooped her up in my arms again. This is a time when being in a frat pays because without my frat brother this surprise wouldn't be possible. I put Sophie down and told her I would only be a minute.

"Thanks Keith. I owe you one."

"You owe me five Grey. You have one hour. It's all set-up." We shook hands and he left us alone. I went back to Sophie and removed the blindfold. She took in our surroundings.

I took both of her hands in mine and looked in her beautiful eyes "Sophie, I know you've probably heard things about me. Most of them aren't true. I wanted to show you how much I care about you by showing you something really special to me. I've never shared this with anyone outside of my family." I hit the button on the control panel like Keith had shown me earlier and the planetarium came to life. I sat down and pulled her into my lap. I pointed up "Do you see that star?"

"Yes" she said as she ran her hand up and down my arm that was in her lap.

"That is my Mom's star."

"It's beautiful Liam."

"I think so too. My grandparents named it for my mom, Beth, on the 1st anniversary of her death." I put my arm down and held her as we both sat quietly looking at the stars. I don't know how much time had passed when she turned to look at me.

"I love it Liam. All of it." She pet her arms on my shoulders and kissed me like I had done to her earlier first on the forehead, then on the tip of my nose, and then on my mouth. She moaned as we kissed and her lips parted and our tongues melded in each other's mouths. We were both breathless when the kiss ended. She turned back around and I held her and nuzzled her neck until Keith returned signaling that our time was up. I lead Sophie by the hand out of the building. I opened the car door for her.

"I don't want this night to end Liam." She said as she looked in my eyes.

"Me either. Are you up for one more surprise?"


	9. Like a virgin

Sophie's POV

I told Liam that I trust him, so that's what I'm going to do. I could tell we were headed towards his apartment. My heart was racing and my palms are sweating. He parked the car and came around to open the door. He could tell I was nervous.

"It's okay Peach." He took my hands and helped me out of the car. "We just need to stop at the apartment really quick to change."

"Change?" I said with a puzzled look.

"I don't want you to get cold at our next surprise."

He opened the apartment door "but what am I going to change in to?" He grinned as he pointed to a gift bag on the coffee table.

"I'll wait out here." He swatted my butt as I went to go change. In the bag I find a pair of UCLA yoga pants and a Bruins t-shirt that fit my body perfectly. Does he know all women's bodies this well or just mine? I put on the pair of fuzzy of socks and a giant pullover hoodie that is obviously Liam's. I'm practically drowning in Liam's sweatshirt but I don't care. It almost feels like his arms around me. I place my shoes and dress in the bag and find Liam in the kitchen putting a bag together.

"Are you going to change?" I felt so comfy cozy and he still looked all so handsome in his dress slacks and button down shirt. He shrugged.

"I hadn't planned on it, but I guess I could get more comfortable too. Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back." He darted into his room and came back after a few minutes later in a pair of sweats with a hoodie and a pair of Ugg slippers. He playfully put my hood up as he walked past me and grabbed my hand and the bag from the kitchen. We took the stairs up three flights to the roof. The rooftop was decorated with twinkle lights and in the center was a fire pit and a blow up mattress covered with sleeping bags and pillows. "Your seat my lady."

"Why thank you sir." Liam put the bag down and started the fire in the pit before sitting next to me.

"Are you warm enough?" He asked as he rubbed my hands to warm them.

"Yes, I'm perfect." I pulled the strings on his towards me to kiss him. I stopped myself before we got carried away. I didn't want to tease him, but as good as it felt and as tempted as I was I wasn't going to sleep with him. Not tonight anyway. He seemed to pick up on my concern as he pulled away and started pulling things out of the bag.

"S'mores?"

"Yeah they're my specialty." He said as my eyes blazed in the light of the fire.

"Do you burn your marshmallows?"

"Nope, I like them golden brown." He licked his lips as he struggled to open the package that the skewers were in. "Shit!" Liam said as he put his finger in his mouth.

"Are you okay babe?" He smiled as he sucked his finger. "What are you smiling about?"

"You called me babe" I looked down in embarrassment. He reached out and lifted my chin with his thumb with his other hand. "Don't be embarrassed, I liked it." He said softly as he looked in my eyes.

"Are you still bleeding?" I don't know why but I had shoved my clutch in the huge pocket of the hoodie. I pulled it out and emptied the contents in my lap searching for the band aid. Liam looked confused by what he saw in my purse.

"Got it" I held it up and opened the wrapper and wrapped it around his bleeding finger. When the band aid was secure I kissed his finger "all better."

He grabbed the mace and a condom out of my lap. "Aren't you prepared for anything Miss Taylor? Did you think I was going to ask you for a condom before I raped you so you thought you'd bring the mace?" He got off the mattress and started pacing while running his fingers through his hair. Shit! He's pissed. I got off the mattress and went to him. I stood in his path. I put my hands on his chest.

"Liam please, it's not like that. I know you wouldn't do anything like that to me. It's me I don't trust. What if we wanted to make love and you hadn't prepared for that and I always have my mace. I've been living in New York and my Dad taught me how to protect myself. I swear Liam. I feel cherished and safe when I'm with you." I began peppering him with kisses and he wrapped his arms around me pulling me in to a deep heated kiss. Before I knew it we were both back on the mattress. He hands on my ass and I snaked my arms under his sweatshirt and up and down his back. Every part of me wanted him, and I could feel his erection against my hip. "Liam" I said breathlessly. "I've never done this before." I squeaked out. He stopped and pulled me up so that I was sitting in his lap. He rubbed my arms and kissed my neck. "Did I just ruin tonight?"

"No Peach, you just made it all the more perfect."

"But you stopped."

"Because I respect you, not because I don't want you." He kissed me again and held me tight. "I think I owe my girl a s'more." He let me go and started to toast our marshmallows. "Can I ask you something?" He said as he assembled the delicious dessert.

"Anything."

"What have you been waiting for?"

"For someone worth it." I hesitated "for you Liam." It was the simplest and most honest answer that I could come up with. He let out the breath he had been holding and I could tell he was smiling. After we ate our s'mores we curled up under the sleeping bags. I laid my head on his chest and we looked at the stars while we talked about our hopes and dreams for the future. We fell asleep in each other's arms.

Liam's POV

God this beautiful creature is making me crazy. Not only is she gorgeous but she is sweet and fun to be around and smart as hell. I'm glad she didn't notice the tent in my pants when I changed. Walking up the stairs gave me a chance to cool things down. I think she really likes the surprise on the roof. I need to thank Sam for helping me get to everything ready. Sophie did seem a little wary when she saw the mattress. I hope she knows that I would never take advantage of her, and that I'm interested in her for all of the right reasons. I'm in my second year of college and this is my first real date with her but already I can't imagine my life without her. Dad always told me that I would know it when I met the one, and now I know that he was right. Cutting your finger, smooth Grey, but Nurse Sophie is to the rescue. God she would look hot in a little nurse costume. I can't wait to play doctor with her. I can't believe she had a band aid in that tiny purse. What the hell condoms and mace? Does she think I expect us to have sex tonight? She's not a first date kind of girl, and I don't want to be that kind of guy. Mace, is she afraid that I would try and hurt her? I guess her reasons are good, hell I should be happy. If she has condoms it means she's thinking about having sex with me and I guess I shouldn't be surprise by the mace with Jason Taylor as her father. When she put her hands on my chest I felt that surge of electricity run through my body again it was as if she was my defibrillator. I can't believe she's a virgin and that she wants to give herself to me. Blue balls, definitely. She deserves more. I want to give her more. Holding her in my arms and dreaming of our future as we wish upon shooting stars is enough for tonight. Sophie in my arms is everything.


	10. Whipped?

Liam's POV

I could watch her sleep all day. That was the best night of my life and now I get to wake up with her in my arms. I'm startled as I hear her phone vibrating in her purse that is now on the floor by our heads. I look at my watch 6:00 a.m. Who the hell would be calling her at this time of day on a Sunday? I hope everything is okay. She begins to stretch and I tighten my grip around her. I hope we don't have a repeat of yesterday morning. "Good morning Peach."

Definitely not a repeat, she stretches and puts her arms around my neck "good morning babe." God this feels so good. I've never had this before. I had a girlfriend in high school, but we never got to wake up together and I've done the walk of shame in the morning a few times. This is different. Waking up in Sophie's arms is where I belong. Her phone begins to shake again. "Someone really wants to talk to you. It went off five minutes ago." She gracefully reached over and grabbed her purse and yanked her phone out of it.

"Hello" she said with a sleepy voice. I could hear the person on the other line talking a mile a minute. Sophie didn't say anything.

"Jasmine are you done now? Yes. Yes. Okay." Sophie turned and looked at me.

"She wants to talk to you." she handed me her phone.

"Hello. I do. Yes, I know her father. I will. I know. Okay. Bye." I hung up the phone and handed it back.

"What did she say?"

"She asked me if I know how special you are. Then she asked me if I knew what your father would do to me if I hurt you. She told me to treat you right, and she said that I was the luckiest guy in the world. That was it." Sophie rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to kill her when I talk to her."

"Don't Peach, she's a good friend. She cares about you. I'm just glad she's in New York, because I'd hate to ever do anything to piss her off." Sophie giggled and kissed my hand.

"Thank you Liam."

"For what?"

"For everything." She snuggled against me. "For talking to my crazy friend, for dinner on the boat, for showing me your Mom's star, for my outfit, for s'mores, and for making me feel." She paused as she kissed my neck sending a wake-up call to my groin which was already on high alert "special."

I let out a deep breath that I didn't realize I was holding. I smelled her hair and kissed her head. "Thank you Angel. I had an amazing night too. We better get up."

"What if I don't want to?" She said as she wiggled her tight little ass against my growing erection.

"Fuck Sophie, you're killing me." I pulled her up with. "Not like this Sophie. Not today. What would your father say if he knew I took your virtue on our first date? Let's go make some breakfast." I held her hand as we walked down to my apartment.

She hugged me when we got inside "thank you Liam for being considerate of me and my father. Why don't you go take a cold shower while I make some breakfast?" She turned me towards the shower and slapped my ass "besides I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt by that pointy thing in your pocket."

"You're killing me baby. I hope you know that." I said as I took my shirt off and looked back at her before shutting my bedroom door. Oh yeah, I've still got it. Maybe she's not immune to the Grey effect. The cold shower didn't help much. When I emerged from my room the apartment smelled delicious. Sophie greeted my with a huge stack of pancakes with bacon and coffee.

"What are you doing today?" she asked.

"First I'm having a delicious breakfast with my girl, and then I need to work on an English paper, call my Mother, and go to a house meeting at Sigma Nu. What about you?"

"First breakfast with my very handsome guy, and then I need to finish putting together a project for my business math class, and then I'm going to the beach with my roommate. Reading at the beach doesn't make my sociology assignment so repulsive."

"Sounds fun, but take your mace and add some sunscreen to your purse today, but the leave the rain coats at home I don't think you'll need them since your guy won't be with you."

She winked at me "my very handsome guy" you mean.

"Yeah him." I bent over and kissed her.

We finished our breakfast and she helped me clean the kitchen before I walked her home. She teased me about my car as we walked hand and hand. I can't believe she called it a sex machine. That's what Mom called it too when Dad and I brought it home. It really grossed me out when they asked if they could borrow it.

Saying goodbye wasn't easy, but we both had things we had to do. I called my parents while I cleaned up the roof. Mom kept asking about Sophie. She was digging for information. I hope Taylor isn't on to us. I need to talk to Sophie about how she wants to handle things with him. I felt inspired writing my paper for my literature class. The professor had asked us to compare a current couple to Jayne Eyre and Edward Rochester. It is a great paper I'll need to thank Peach for being my muse. I still had time before I had to get to my meeting so I called Spencer. After all these years we're still best friends. I can't wait till he transfers down next semester. I can't believe Sam told Spencer that I'm whipped. If that's what they want to call it I don't care. I'm crazy about Sophie and I won't feel bad about it. "I've got to go Spencer. I need to go kick some fucking ass over at Sigma Nu. I'll talk to you laters."

Sophie's POV

God I can't stop thinking about Liam. I can't wait to see him again. My math project did not get well. I've been dreaming of traveling the world working in five star resorts since I was a little girl. I want to see the world. My Dad has been all over the world but how much of it has he ever really seen? He's always working. We're supposed to be putting together a proposed budget for a business. I thought it would be easy, but right now all I can think is how am I going to be able to travel the world with Liam. He's going to be a doctor. I'm sure he'll be a great doctor, but they don't travel. Do they? I gave up on the assignment and headed to the beach with Karen, who is head over heels in love with Jake. How could she be in love so fast? Really Sophie isn't that the pot calling the kettle black. As I am sitting on the beach trying to read my Sociology book I can't help but think of Dad again. What will he think about me dating Liam? He should be happy. Liam has always looked up to him. I couldn't help but laugh remembering Liam with that buzz cut in his black suit and dark shades dressed as my Dad for Halloween. Maybe I should tell him in person. Shit Sophie you're an adult now. Liam's a fantastic guy, with a good head on his shoulders, and an amazing family. Dad has always said that he just wants me happy, and Liam makes me happy. I need to see how Liam feels about it. It's getting late but Karen and I decided to stay for sunset, so I pull Liam's hoodie out of my bag. I still smells like him. I love that smell. I put it on and it's like he's with me. I can't wait to be in his arms again.


	11. Fight or flight

I guess I've made Jasmine wait long enough. She's been texting me all day long. I guess I can Skype her now since Karen went next door to study. Good she's online.

"What the hell was that stunt this morning Jas?"

"Sophie I totally forgot what time it was, and I sure as hell didn't expect you to still be with him. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, no I'm better than fine. I'm great."

"Sophie did you and Liam do the deed?"

"Jasmine, I can't believe you would even ask me that. You know I'm not that kind of girl."

"Oh my God Soph, you're blushing. You totally want to do the deed. Did you go to the clinic?"

"Do you have to be so . . . so you. It's not like that Jas. I really like him and yes I went to the clinic, so will you please just get off of it."

"I Google searched him. He's really hot. I don't want you to get hurt. Are you wearing his shirt?"

"I've got to go Jas. I know you. Please take Liam's picture off your screen saver."

"Fine! I love you, be careful."

"I love you to Jas. I'll talk to you later." My screen went blank and I decided to call my Father. He was happy he got to see me Saturday and promised next time he would call me first. I don't like keeping things from him. This is going to be a long week. I have to finish that math project and I have my first tournament with the team on Saturday. I really need to focus.

Liam's POV

I'm sick as I walk in the house and see my brothers. Could one of them have done this to Sophie? What if I hadn't been there? Chad is calling the meeting to order and I take my seat next to Jake and Keith.

"Before we start to go over the new pledges, does anyone have any pressing matters they would like to discuss?" I stand and get their attention by clearing my throat. I point to the words that have been painted on the wall.

_TO BELIEVE IN THE LIFE OF LOVE_

_TO SERVE IN THE LIGHT OF TRUTH_

_TO WELCOME THE ACHIEVEMENTS OF ART AND SCIENCE_

_TO GUARD WITH JEALOUS CARE_

"My brothers are these not the traditions that we uphold? I consider you my friends, but someone amongst us may have broken the bond of friendship and trust Friday night at the party." Everyone looked around the room trying to figure out what I was talking about. I realize a lot of people were here that night. It could have been anyone that drugged Sophie.

"Liam what the hell are you talking about?" Chad asked.

"Friday night my girl was drugged while she was a guest at our party." A look of shocked crossed most of their faces as I scanned the room, everyone but that prick Todd looked at me with surprise. He had a smile on his face. "What the fuck are you smiling about Todd?" Jake and Keith held me back as I started towards him. Todd put up his hands.

"Easy Grey, I just thought it was funny how you said "my girl" like that. Are you talking about that pretty little tease in that barely there red dress with the killer legs that you carried out of here?"

"Fuck you Todd! Don't talk about her like that. So help me god if I find out you had anything to do with this I'll kill you." Jake and Keith made me sit back down.

"Thank you brother Liam for bringing this to our attention. This is serious brothers and we need to insure the safety of all our guests. Liam would you be willing to work on our security measures for our next party?"

"Of course Chad."

"Thank you Liam." I had my eye on Todd during the entire meeting. Maybe I should let Sophie at him. I'd love to see the fucker maced. She might be small, but she is mighty. I didn't stay long after the meeting. After sleeping with her in my arms the past two nights I'm not looking forward to being without her. It's going to be a long fucking week. I have huge match Friday night against Irvine and I need to go to Santa Barbara to see Grandma Birdie for her birthday. Maybe Sophie will come with me. Shit, we really need to figure this out. I want the world to know she's my girl, including our families.

Sophie's POV

I tossed and I turned in my bed before I drifted off to sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about Liam, and then he came to me in my dream.

_I'm sitting on the beach and I can feel him sitting behind me rubbing suntan lotion generously on my back as I rub his legs which are at my side up and down. My desire for him is rising when I feel the gentle tug on my bikini top and it falls from my body. His arms come around me his lips are against my neck and his hands are massaging my breasts. He's rolling my nipples with his fingers and it's igniting a fire in me. _

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

I roll and hit the top of the clock. "Ugh" That was some dream, frickin' alarm clock. I need to get up and go to the library before class to finish this project. I didn't work this hard to get here to throw it all away after one date with Liam Grey. Maybe my busy week will be a good distraction. Liam said he's busy too this week. I'm not sure if I'll even get to see him.

Liam's POV

Another cold shower. It's going to be a long week. I can't go all week without seeing her. I can barely go a day without seeing her. I need to send her a text.

_Good morning Peach. Do you have time for lunch in the quad? _

Luckily I didn't have to wait long for an answer.

_Good morning Babe. Lunch in the quad would be great. _

I love her cute smiley faces.

_C'ya at 12:30. Laters. _

My morning classes were dragging along and then I ran in to Sam. We were sitting in the quad waiting for Sophie when I saw her. Shit! She didn't look happy with what she just saw. Fuck! How could I be so stupid? How would I feel if the situation had been reversed? I'd be pissed too. Someone would be laid out on the ground and it wouldn't be me.

Sophie's POV

Are you fucking kidding me? I've had my head in the clouds since yesterday. I could barely concentrate in class. I couldn't wait to see him for lunch. I thought he had real feelings for me and then I see that. What do I do? Flight or fight? Flight! Definitely flight. Before I know if I hear a voice catching up to me calling my name, grabbing my arm. Forcing me to stop and turn around as I wipe the tears away from my face.


	12. Surprise, surprise

**Chapter 12 **

"Sophie. Please stop!" I heard from behind me. I couldn't help but cry. I felt so betrayed. How could I be so stupid? My arm was grabbed from behind and I was forced to turn around. I slapped the face of the person standing before me.

"I know you are confused. I would probably do the same thing if I were in your shoes but please don't cry it's not what you think. My name is Sam and I'm a friend of Liam." Sam reached out to wipe a tear from my face. "Please sit down with me Sophie, I will explain everything." Sam pulled me towards a nearby bench. "I helped Liam get the roof ready for your date. He was telling me all about it. He would never do anything to hurt you. He's crazy about you and I'm happy for him." Sam held my hands and looked in my eyes. The explanation seemed honest.

"He was holding your hand and he kissed you."

"He kissed me on the cheek. I've known him for a long time. We went to high school together. Do you remember his best friend Spencer?"

"Yes I remember him. Why?"

"Spencer is my boyfriend Sophie." I felt so foolish. "Liam kissed me to thank me for my help. You have to believe me. I'm very much in love with Spence and Liam is like a brother to him." She squeezed my hands. "Are you okay?"

"I think so. I'm sorry I slapped you. Do you really think he's crazy about me?" I smiled.

"Totally, now let's get back to him before he pulls all of his hair out." Sam and I walked back towards Liam. He was a wreck until I dropped my bag and dove into his arms. He twirled me around and kissed me.

"I'm sorry I scared you Peach." He set me down "Sam is just my good friend."

"I know babe, she explained everything to me. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I'll try not to do it again." He kissed me and I sat down and talked to Sam when Liam went and grabbed us all lunch. I like her. She's funny and down to earth. I could see us becoming good friends. Hopefully we will get to double date with her and Spencer once he transfers from WSU next semester. Liam sat behind and I leaned against him as we talked to Sam. It reminded me of my dream and I felt that pull deep within me. Sam and I exchanged numbers and she headed off to her economics class leaving Liam and I alone at the table.

"God I've missed you." He said.

"I've missed you too."

"I don't think I'll get to see you much this week, but I was hoping we could go for a run Wednesday morning and that you could watch me play Friday night, and if it's okay with you I want to watch you on Saturday and then take you to Santa Barbara for my grandma's birthday."

"You want to take me away with you overnight?"

"I want to show my girlfriend off to my grandma and we will sleep in separate rooms."

"I didn't think you did the girlfriend thing?"

He gently stroked my face and he looked in my eyes "Sophie Taylor girlfriend doesn't begin to describe what you are to me."

"I'm scared Liam."

He held me close "me too Peach, but I think we owe this to ourselves to see where this can go."

"Me too, I think I love you Liam Grey." He held my face and kissed me like his life depended on it.

"I think I love you too Sophie Taylor. I'd love to stay here in your arms all day, but I have to get to class. I'll talk to you tonight and I'll see you Wednesday morning." He got up from his seat and kissed me goodbye.

"Laters, Peach."

"Laters." I watched him walk away before I left for practice. The worst practice of my life. Coach yelled at me and told me that my brace height was all off. He even made me check my bracer and glove. It was pretty embarrassing. I guess hearing Liam tell me that he thinks he loves me just has me off center.

Liam's POV

Thank God Sam was able to make Sophie understand that we are just friends. I never want to be the source to Sophie's pain. I hope they can be friends. It felt so right telling Sophie how I feel about her, and to know she feels the same way made my heart skip a beat. At least I get to see her on Wednesday and I'm looking forward to her seeing me play on Friday and then supporting her on Saturday. I better call Grandma and tell her that I'm bringing someone with me, but then she'll tell Mom and she's already digging. She thinks she smells a story, and she's not going to let it go.

Sophie's POV

Seeing Liam on Wednesday wasn't enough. I love our late night phone calls, but I love him arms around me more. I can't wait to be with him in every way. Maybe I can stay with him tonight at his apartment. I'm so excited to see Liam play, and he looks incredible in his suit. I'm sitting in the stands watching Liam warm up when out the corner of my eye I see the Grey's; Kate, Elliot, Mia, Ethan, and all the kids.

"Sophie" Ava called as she ran towards me wrapping me up in a big hug. Kate came behind her.

"What a great surprise." Kate hugged me too.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked as I made room for them on the bleachers.

"It's Grandma's birthday so we decided to come down and see her and to surprise LiLi." Ava answered as I greeted the rest of the family. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to see Liam paly. He's going to be really surprised to see you."

"Can you come out to dinner with us after the game? The girls all said "please" in unison. I couldn't say no.

Elliot explained the game to me as we watched, and when Liam scored a bunny they all went crazy. The game was quick and exciting and of course Liam led the team to an easy victory. We waited in the parking lot for Liam after the game and he seemed surprised to see his family. They got in their rental cars and I rode with Liam. He waited for them to leave the parking lot before he kissed me.

"I'm sorry Peach, I had no idea they were coming this weekend. My Mom is a bulldog she's going to know something is going on and she won't let it go until she gets to the bottom of it. I think I need to talk to her."

"Okay Liam, but I still need to talk to my Dad. He's out of town on business with your uncle so I'll call him Sunday night." He kissed me and I never wanted him to stop.

"Would you mind if I talk to him Angel?" I practically jumped in his lap.

"You would do that for me?"

"I would do anything for you. It will all work out. You'll see. Let's go get some pizza."


	13. Pizza and Pop

Liam's POV

We got to the pizza place and I sent Sophie in ahead of me and texted Mom.

_ Can you come outside? I need to talk to you._

Mom came right out and got in my car. "Mom I need a favor."

She looked at me and had that sparkle in her eye like she was on to a story. "What do you need Son?" I hesitated and she took my hands "Oh my god, you're in love with her." I knew it. She threw her arms around my neck when I didn't answer.

"Mom this is really new and we are trying to figure it out. Can you please not go all Barbara Walters on us? Jason doesn't know we are seeing each other yet, and Sophie would rather he hear it from us." She was shocked and didn't say anything which was very un-Mom like. "We are going to talk to him on Sunday."

"She's a great girl Liam. I'm really happy for you, but if I were you I would talk to Jason sooner rather than later. I think he might already have some suspicions."

"Okay Mom. Thanks."

"Let's get in there before Sophie decides our family is crazy."

"I think she already knows that Mom." We walked in to the pizza parlor hand in hand. Sophie was already surrounded by the girls. Seeing them all so comfortable together made my heart sing, and knowing that she wanted to be here for the right reason and not because of our last name made me smile. I hadn't been so lucky in the past.

"Son are you coming up to Santa Barbara tonight with us?" Dad asked.

"No, I didn't know you were coming so I was planning on coming up tomorrow afternoon." I hope they don't want me to change my plans. I really want to see Sophie compete tomorrow.

"Can I come up with Liam tomorrow I want to go see Sophie in her tournament in the morning?" Ava begged. When Ava begged she didn't quit until she got the answer she wanted. She got the bulldog gene from Mom. Thank god Thomas and Trev are more chilled out like Dad.

"You'll have to ask your brother. He might have had other plans tomorrow." Mom said. Real sly Mom.

"Sure she can stay with me tonight and we can come up tomorrow after Sophie's tournament." I tried to not sound too eager, but I was thankful for Mom's help.

"Can Sophie come with us to Santa Barbara to see Grandma Birdie?" This was getting better and better. I'll need to get her something really good for Christmas.

"You'll have to ask Sophie, but she is always welcome. She's like a part of the family." Okay Mom that's a little thick. Sophie told Ava that she would love to come to Santa Barbara with us. We finished our dinner and Ava, Sophie, and I made plans to meet up with the rest of them in Santa Barbara. We stopped for frozen yogurt on the way back to Sophie's dorm. It was so hard to be so close to her but to not be able to show her any affection. We all sat at a table enjoying our frozen treat. Sophie sat next to me and Ava was on the other side of the table.

"When are you two going to cut the crap?" Our jaws dropped. Sophie and I looked at each other in disbelief.

"Ava Rose Grey you better watch your mouth or I'll tell Mom." She laughed at me. "Where do you think I learned the word big bro? Out of all the ways you could have responded. It's a good thing you're not going into law."

I grabbed Sophie's hand "that obvious?"

"Totally but you better not screw this up or I'm picking Sophie over you." We all laughed.

"Ava can you please keep this on the DL for the weekend?" She shrugged "why?"

"Ava my Dad is very protective of me, and Liam and I would like the chance to tell him about us."

"You mean you don't want your dad to shoot my brother." We looked at each other and said yes together. After yogurt we dropped Sophie off. Kissing her goodnight was bitter sweet. I hated to say goodbye but knew that I would see her soon and that we would at least be sleeping under the same roof tomorrow night. Maybe Mom was right. I don't think I shouldn't postpone the inevitable.

I got up early Saturday morning and called New York.

He picked up the phone on the first ring "Taylor"

"Mr. Taylor this is Liam Grey."

"Hello Liam what can I do for you?"

Shit it was now or never and Sophie is worth the discomfort "Uhm, sir I wanted to ask you something about your daughter" He didn't say anything. I cleared my throat and ran my fingers through my hair which is a nervous family habit "sir I'd like to date your daughter." All I could hear was breathing on the other end of the line. "Sir?"

"I heard you Grey. I'm thinking about it." He paused "why are you asking my permission?" I knew this was a test and that I had to answer correctly.

"Sir I respect you and your daughter very much so I felt it was the appropriate thing to do." Direct and to the point.

"While that seems honorable Mr. Grey I'm wonder if you were being appropriate with my daughter in your apartment last weekend." I nearly choked. Did he know or was he just trying to see if I would bite.

"Mr. Taylor I can assure you that Sophie's virtue is of the utmost importance to me. Yes, she was in my apartment last weekend but it is not for the reason you believe."

"Then enlighten me Mr. Grey."

"You're not going to like this but I would want to know if the situation was reversed." I told him about the party, but left out that it was at my frat house. He was pissed. Really pissed, but thankful that I had been there to help his little girl. Hopefully enough to trust me with her.

"Mr. Grey thank you for calling me and I do appreciate your candor. If Sophie wants to explore a relationship with you I will support her decision." Thank god. "But if you hurt her I will break your legs and my daughter has dreams Liam."

"I know Sir and I'll do everything I can to support her."

"One more thing Liam if you get my daughter pregnant I will castrate you." He said it so coldly that I knew he was speaking the truth.

"I understand Mr. Taylor." Shit he's not joking "thank you Mr. Taylor." He hung up the phone. I don't think I've ever been that frightened in my life. Shit. What will it be like when I ask him for permission to marry her?


	14. Pajama party

Taylor's POV

Did that really just happen? That is a phone call I never expected to get. Calm down Taylor. You knew this day would come. She's not six years old anymore walking down the aisle in Christian and Ana's wedding tossing flowers.

I love my daughter and I trust her completely, it's just young men I don't trust. Just thinking about all the shit I saw with Christian Grey when I came to work for him makes my skin crawl. I know it was all consensual, but what if one of those young women had been my daughter. It must make him sick to think about it too. He loves Phoebe and Madison as much as I love my Sophie. I guess I need to stop thinking of her as mine. One of these days she will be someone else's. Maybe that day has come. It's sooner than I would have liked, but at least Liam comes from a good family and had the guts to ask for my permission to date her. I just need to keep reminding myself to trust my daughter's judgment. It's not like she's going to run off and marry the first guy she falls in love with at least she better not.

I really need to talk to her about her safety. I thought she knew better than to put her drink down at a party. She could have been sexually assaulted if Liam hadn't been at that party. She's dam lucky he was. Yeah, maybe this will work out. At least I won't have to worry about her out dating a different guy every night of the week and I can keep an eye on Grey.

Liam's POV

I need to get Ava up so that we can make a stop before we go to the tournament. I need to show Sophie that I will support her in her dreams to go to the Olympics, and Ava wanted to make a sign that she Sophie can see from the bleachers. Sophie looks amazing as usual and she smiled when she saw us. The tournament is exciting and seeing Sophie with the powerful bow in her hand is sexy as hell. She easily ranked in the top 64 and moved on the head-to-head elimination round. Sophie easily picked off here competitors by shooting six rounds of three arrows each and scoring higher after 18 arrows. Only eight archers remained.

"What are they doing now?" Ava asked as I explained the rules to her.

"They are going head-to-head. She's going to shoot four ends of three arrows."

"What's an end?"

"An end is a round." Ava and I held our breath as we watched in amazement as Sophie quickly and methodically took out the competition winning the tournament.

Ava and I cheered and she held the sign above her head that said "Sophie Rocks". We got to her as quickly as we could. Ava hugged her and I kissed her.

"That was amazing Peach." Sophie changed her clothes and we hit the road for Santa Barbara. We held hands as I drove. We ate in the car so that we could join the family as soon as possible. They were all at East Beach. Grandma was so excited to see us. The kids were having a ball on the beach playing in the waves and making sand castles. Ava couldn't stop talking about Sophie's victory.

"Sophie will you take a walk with me?" She looked surprised when I took her hand in front to the entire family.

As we walked away she said "Liam your entire family is watching." I stopped and kissed her.

"Sophie I need to tell you something." I held her face in my hands and looked in her eyes "I couldn't bare the thought of bringing you here and falling more in love with you and then your Father having a problem with us, so I called him this morning."

"You did?" I kissed her again and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around me. The passion ignited in both of us and then we began to hear the cat calls from my on looking family. I put her down and we walked further down the beach.

We sat down next to each other and she held one of my hands while she held the charm that hung around her neck. "Did your Dad give you that?"

"Yes for my graduation."

"It's beautiful. What is it?" I had noticed the beautiful gold chain with the charm that was shaped like the sun with an inset circle of diamond before but we had never talked about it.

"It's a symbol for Apollo. He's the archer and the god of light and truth."

"It's beautiful. I got you something."

"You didn't need to do that Babe."

"I know that. I wanted to get you something." I pulled the small box out of my pocket and handed it to her. She opened it and smiled as she looked at it. "I know you can't wear bracelets when you compete and that you already wear your necklace, so I thought I would get you this. Can I put it on you?" She nodded. I took it in my hands and clasped it around her ankle, and ran my hands up her beautiful legs from her bare feet to the bottom of her shorts.

"Why that charm?"

"I told your Dad that I would support you in your dreams."

"It's perfect Liam I love it." She pulled me closer and laid back on the sand as I hovered over her kissing her. We were lost in each other and then we were attacked by my sibling and cousins all yelling "dog pile on Sophie and Liam". As we untangled ourselves from the pile Sophie and I began tickling the kids until they were all begging us to stop. Dad rented a double surrey and we took turns riding up and down the beach and the grown-ups played a game of boys versus girls' volleyball. Of course Mom and Dad had to make it more interesting by adding a bet.

"Losers make breakfast in the morning and clean-up" Mom teased Dad.

"That's a bet baby. You're going down girls!"

"Bring it Grey!" I love watching my parents. I hope that Sophie and I can have what they have. Of course the girls lost and Dad wouldn't let Mom and Auntie Mia hear the end of it.

We took over Mace's for dinner. "You're going to love this place. They have the best fish and chips ever."

"I think I'll need some mints so that I can kiss my boyfriend." She teased as we waited for our food.

"So I take it Jason knows about you two." Dad said with a grin.

"Yes Dad, he knows." Everyone began to laugh.

"Oh good because if this is your idea of keeping things on the DL I'm worried Son"

"Ava!"

"Sorry bro, Dad pays more than you do."

Sophie's POV

Today has been the perfect day. It was great to have Liam and Ava in the stands cheering me on, and I feel so centered, so on point with him by my side. It took a lot of courage for Liam to talk to my Dad. At first I was disappointed that he talked to him without me but when he told me why it made me love him all the more. The gift he got me was so thoughtful. I love the gold anklet with the little charm of the Coliseum. All roads lead to Rome and the 2024 Olympic games. I love the way he acts around me. It reminds me of his parents and his aunt and uncle. I called him my boyfriend and he didn't even flinch.

Birdie and Aunt Deb's house is bursting. They have two guest rooms. Mia and Ethan are taking one and Kate and Elliot are taking the other.

"Sophie are you okay with the sofa?" Birdie asked after we ate her delicious birthday cake and she opened her presents.

"Of course I am Mrs. Kavanagh."

"Dear you're going to have to call me Grandma or Birdie." She said.

"Thank you Birdie"

"Grandma where are we going to sleep?"

"Trev you get to sleep with your big brother outside in the yard."

"Really, we get to go camping?" Trev's eye lit up. Thomas and Trev love Liam so much and they miss him like crazy.

"It's a good thing I like these little rug rats." Liam said as he looked at his little brother and ruffled his hair.

"Let's go set-up camp." They all joined Ethan and Elliot outside to set-up the tent. It probably would have gone smother without the six little sets of helping hands. The tent was filled with air mattresses, sleeping bags, and pillows.

I felt Liam's arms wrap around me from behind. "What are you thinking about Peach?" He said as he kissed behind my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"I was just thinking about our last camp out." He turned me around.

"Me too. Thanks for being such a good sport about this."

"Liam, this is the most fun I've had in a long time. It's perfect. Now go get your jammies on and we'll tuck all of these guys in."

"I don't normally wear jammies Angel." I shook my head, turned him around, and gave him a little spank.

"Oh baby, I like it rough."

"You're incorrigible."

Liam and I told his parents and aunt and uncle that we could get the kids to bed. We got them all settled and they begged for a bed time story. Five year old Emily climbed into my lap. "Please Sophie." Ethan and Mia are going to be in trouble with her and Emma when they are older. They are both exactly like their mother.

I began my story "Once upon a time …"


	15. Happily ever ?

Someone is shaking me urging me to wake up.

"Sophie wake-up. I need to go potty." I open my eyes and Emily is inches away from my face. Liam's arms are wrapped around me, and I quickly move trying not to wake him because I can sense the urgency in her voice. I take her in the house and help her use the restroom. Liam's awake when we return and he flips back the covers for me to resume my spot, sandwiched between him and Emily. She quickly drifts back to sleep as he pulls me closer to his body.

"Will your parents be upset that I'm out here instead of on the sofa?"

"Peach we're surrounded by rug rats. They know that's the best birth control ever."

When I wake Liam is propped up on one arm watching me. "How long have you been watching me sleep? Where are the kids?"

"Not long." He kissed my forehead "they must be in the house." I buried my head in his chest. Our hands began to roam. Mine were moving up and down his sexy back; his hands just reaching the hem of my shirt. We both groaned when we heard the sound of the zipper and the laughter of Tom, Trev, and Greysen trying to sneak up on us. Those three are thick as thieves. When they popped their heads in Liam threw a pillow at them. "Get out."

"Mommy said breakfast is ready." The twins said as they ran back in the house.

I rolled away from him knowing that I didn't want to start something we sadly couldn't finish.

Kate's POV

Liam and Sophie came in the house hand in hand. He poured her a cup of coffee and she made them each a plate of breakfast. They worked together seamlessly, as if they had been together forever.

"Sorry I didn't help with breakfast. I will clean up." Sophie shyly said as they both ate.

"No worries Sophie."

"Sophie will you tell us the rest of the story?" Emily begged.

"Remind me where we were."

"The dark prince lived in his ivory tower with his knight protecting him."

Ava jumped in "but then the prince met his princess and all in the land were happy."

"The knight brought is daughter to the tower and the princess showed her kindness and asked her to be in their wedding." Greysen said.

"The prince and the princess lived happily ever after but what happened to the young girl?" Emma asked.

Liam answered Emma's question "She grew up to be a beautiful young maiden. She was strong too. The knight taught her many skills. She even knew how to battle." He kissed the top of Sophie's hand.

The whole family was enchanted in the story that had clearly enthralled the children.

"Didn't the prince have a brother?" Elliot asked with a smirk on his face.

Sophie answered "Yes and he was married to a fair lady."

"What was the name of the prince?" Thomas asked.

"Hunglong" My darling husband answered and all the adults laughed.

"Did they have any children?" Trev asked

"That brings us back to the young maiden. You see prince Hunglong and his wife had a son that was about the same age as she was." Liam said.

Emma asked "Did they fall in love?"

"Did they live happily ever after?" asked Emily.

Liam looked at Sophie and held her hand "It's your story Peach. What do you think?" The children were clueless but Mia, Mom, and I were all on the verge of tears.

She smiled as she looked in his eyes before looking at the girls "don't they always live happily ever after?" He pulled her into his lap and kissed her as all the kids cheered. Elliot wiped the tear that fell from my eye and kissed the top of my hand.

"Why are you crying Mommy?" My sensitive little Trev asked.

"I'm just happy for the young prince and the maiden."

Elliot walked behind Liam and Sophie and put his hands on their shoulders. "That's one hell of a story. Okay kids time to get ready to go to the zoo. Go get your stuff."

Sophie and I cleaned the kitchen while Elliot, Ethan, and Liam put away the camping gear and Mom and Mia got the kids ready. I turned the radio on to an oldies station and Sophie and I began to dance and sing as Party Rock by LMFAO filled the air. It reminded me of something Ana and I would have done when we were roommates. I excused myself as I sent her a text

_Its official Liam and Sophie are completely, madly, deeply, in love!_

Seconds later my phone rang. I answered and Ana was screaming. "Calm down Ana."

She was trying to get all the details. "Let's do lunch tomorrow." We set-up a time and I got off the phone with her.

"Ana?" Sophie asked.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind but we've been best friends for the last 15 years. We all just really care about you and Liam."

"I know Kate. Thanks." I hugged her.

"What's going on in here?" Elliot asked as he walked in with Ethan and Liam.

"Nothing" I said as winked at my son as he protectively wrapped his arms around Sophie.

Liam's POV

God I hope this isn't too much too fast. I know we can be a little overwhelming, but Sophie's been around us for a long time. I never realized she was in Uncle Christian and Aunt Ana's wedding. It's a little weird to think that she's known my parents longer than I have. Dad and I watched her and Mom singing and dancing in the kitchen and just watching her move made me hard. I want to bury myself inside of her. I want to kiss every inch of her body. I want her touch me all over. As she ran her hands up and down my back this morning I was imaging her doing it while she's calling out my name in pleasure. I need her and I need her soon. She seemed like she wanted more this morning too. I want to worship her. I know we both have class tomorrow and I'd rather make love to her all night and then spend the day in bed with her, but I don't know if I can wait. I hope she can't wait either.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Dad asked as we began to load the cars. I was hoping to get some alone time with my girl, but my brothers want to ride with us. I can hardly fault them for that. We don't get to spend much together anymore.

"What's your favorite animal?"

"I love the lions. What about you?" Sophie asked.

The boys started going on and on about the alligators and snakes. Sophie's hand tensed in mine when she heard about the snakes.

"I like the otters. I take it you don't like snakes." She shook her head no and leaned over and put her head on my shoulder.

"Are you guys going to get married?"

Sophie turned in her seat to look at my brother "Tom!" I admonished.

"Tom your brother is very special to me, and I hope that we will always be a part of each other's lives but we are much too young to get married now. We both have to finish school." So she thinks we could get married at some point down the line. The thought of it doesn't scare me one bit.

"Oh, okay." She turned and put her head back on my shoulder.

"Nicely done" I whispered in her ear.

"Sophie if you do marry Liam will you be our sister?" Trev asked.

"Yes Trev." I decided to let it go. My brothers already love Sophie like a sister.

We toured the zoo and Sophie and I spent extra time at the lions while the rest of them went to see the reptiles. "Thanks for that Babe. I really hate snakes."

As we made our way to meet the family I sat down on a bench and she sat in my lap "Sophie what you think about spending the night at my apartment tonight when we get back?"

She put her arms around my neck and kissed me. She opened her mouth and our tongues met. "God I want you." I said breathlessly.

"I want you too Liam but we have two problems." She looked in my eyes sadly.

"Problems?" What the hell I thought everything was perfect.

"First I think we need to have a conversation about your past relationships." That's reasonable.

"Okay I understand that. What's the second problem?"

"Uhm" she looked down and began to blush.

"It's okay, you can tell me anything."

"I know it's just a little embarrassing to talk about. It's just that my Aunt Flo is visiting."

I couldn't help but laugh at how shy she was about her period. "It's okay Sophie. It happens. I'm not going anywhere. I can wait. How about we make a deal?"

"Deal?"

"We'll go back to school after my family leaves for the airport and talk about my past, but I want you to spend the night at my apartment."

"Why do you want me to spend the night if we can't do anything?"

"Because I don't want you alone thinking about my past. You're too important to me." She began kissing me all over. She had a huge grin on her face. "Why are you so happy?"

"Because I have the best boyfriend in the world. I don't think I love you. I know I love you."


	16. A first time for everything

When Sophie said goodbye to my family I went in the gift shop and bought her a gift. Then we dropped Grandma Birdie off at her house and headed back to school. Grandma kissed Sophie on the cheek and told her that she was looking forward to seeing her again.

Grandma hugged me "she really is a Peach Liam, treat her right."

"I love you Grandma." We waived and drove away.

"My family has no shame do they?"

"No, not really" We both laughed. The ride home was quiet. Sophie fell asleep with her head on my shoulder. She woke up when we pulled up to the store for groceries.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You're so cute when you sleep. You snore." She punched me in the arm.

"Ouch" I held my arm and acted like I was hurt.

"I'm sorry Babe. Did I hurt you?" She rubbed my arm where she punched me and I grabbed her hands and kissed her. "You're awful Liam Grey."

"I know, but you love me anyway." I gave her a piggyback ride as we walked in the store. "What would you like me to make you for dinner?"

"How about we make it together? Mac and cheese?" I smiled.

"Gail's Mac and cheese?" I licked my lips. She smiled back and we gathered the items that we needed.

We stopped at Sophie's room to get her books and an overnight bag and then we headed to my apartment. We worked in the kitchen together like a well-oiled machine. Once the dinner was in the oven we sat down on the sofa together.

"I was thinking it would be easier if you asked me what you want to know. I'll tell you anything." We faced each other and held hands.

"Okay, how many women have you been with?" I should have known she would be straight and to the point just like her father.

"Four." She relaxed. I think she thought it was a much higher number. "Remember I told you it wasn't as bad as you thought."

"Who was your first and how old were you?"

"I had one girlfriend in high school, Angela. I know it's cliché but our first time was Junior Prom, so I guess I was sixteen. I thought I loved her."

"What happened to her?"

"She screwed my friend on our senior trip. I got really pissed and slept with her friend Nancy to get back at her."

"That's terrible Liam."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Were you safe?"

"Always. I've never had unprotected sex. Ever, I swear."

"Who were the others?

"A girl named Sasha that I met at the camp I've worked at the last four summers."

"Did you lover her?"

"I thought I did but then I found out she was just trying to get a job with my uncle." The timer went off on the oven. I got up and took the mac and cheese out.

She joined me in the kitchen and put her arms around my waist as I dished up our plates. "That must have really hurt you Liam. I'm sorry."

"God you're incredible. We're talking about other women that I've had sex with and your apologizing. How can you be so understanding?"

"Because I love you and I hate to think about someone using you like that."

"I'm no saint baby."

"The last one was here last year. Her name is Katie."

"How did you meet?"

"We had a few classes together. Don't freak out."

"I won't."

"Sophie you slapped Sam the other day when she kissed me on the cheek. Katie is pre-med so we still have classes together from time to time"

"Is your relationship with Katie over?" I sat our plates down on the table and pulled her chair out for her.

"Of course it is Peach."

"Who broke it off?"

"I did."

"Why?"

"My Dad always told me that I would know the right girl when I met her. She wasn't it, so I didn't want to pursue the relationship."

"How did she take it?"

"Not well." We began to eat our dinner.

"I can imagine. Anything else you want to share?"

I took her hand "that's everything."

"So, I'll be number five? Isn't that your water polo number?"

I stroked the side of her face "Yes Angel, it's my lucky number."

She leaned over and kissed me and ran her fingers through my hair "not yet Mr. Grey."

"Fuck Peach, you're killing me. How long is your Aunt Flow in town for anyway?"

"Until Friday."

"I think I need another cold shower."

"We could cover two of the four bases." I stood up and picked her up and carried her to my bedroom and set her down on my bed.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are?"

"No, tell me."

"This is going to be the longest week of my life." I kicked my shoes off and then I took off her shoes and socks. I sat on the bed next to her and she took my shirt off. She put her hands on my chest and kissed my neck. I unbuttoned her shirt as she sucked on my earlobe and traced with her finger around my nipple. My dick was standing at full attention as she worked her way down and began to lick around my nipple. When she gently bit me I almost came. "God Peach." I got to her last button and thought I died and went to heaven when I saw her perfect tits in that amazing lace bra. I cupped both of her breasts and gave them a gentle squeeze and she moaned in delight. I unclasped her bra and she allowed it to fall. I pushed her back and straddled her. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." I caressed her nipples with my fingers and they hardened. "Have you ever done this before?" She shook her head no as she reached up pulled me towards her for a long luscious kiss. I sat back up a licked the side of her breast from the bottom to the top of her nipple and then I flicked her with my tongue. She grabbed my ass and called out my name. I bent down and kissed her again. Our tongues danced in each other's mouths and she rocked her hips against me. I pulled away. "Oh God baby you're going to kill me." I turned my attention to her other breast. I continued the wet licks and when I flicked her nipple with my tongue she screamed in delight. I needed some relief and I was about to hit the cold shower when she reached down and unbutton my jeans. She pulled down my boxers and took my length in her hand. "Fuck baby." My head went back and I straightened my back in pleasure as she stroked my cock. She looked down at me and smiled and licked her lips. With her finger she spread my pre-cum over my head and continued to jerk me off while I massaged her breasts. She began to pump me harder and I was nearing my eruption. "Baby I'm going to come if you don't stop."

"I want you to come baby and on Friday I want you to come in me."

Her words were my undoing and I came. What she did next shocked me again. She put her fingers in her mouth and sucked them. "You've never done any of that before?"

"Never. Was it okay."

I smiled and leaned over and kissed her. "That was the most erotic experience I've ever had."

"Really?"

"Yes, you're incredible." I kissed her again. "Go hop in the shower. I have a present for you." She started to laugh.

"I forgot. I have something for you too."


	17. Child's Play

Sophie's POV

God he made me feel so desirable when I came out of the shower. I was just wearing a t-shirt and a pair of flannel sleep shorts, but he looked like he wanted to devour me. I should buy something sexy for Friday, right? That is what men like. I think. I thought about him in the shower as I brushed out my hair. His six pack abs, his muscular arms, and that ass. I bet you could bounce a quarter off of it. I should try it. When I saw his erection, I couldn't help but touch him. Just seeing him made my panties wet. Shit I need to stop this before I find myself in the shower with him. I better call my Dad before he sends out a search party for me. That will cool me off. Why am I nervous to talk to my own father? Shit it's ringing "Hi Daddy"

"How's my little girl?" Oh great he still thinks of me as a child.

"I'm great Dad. How are you?" I guess we are both avoiding the subject.

"Honestly Sophie" Oh god here we go "I'm upset that I had to hear about you being drugged at a party by Liam, your boyfriend, I think." Shit, he's really upset.

"I'm sorry Daddy." Play the daddy card. He falls for it every time.

"I'm not falling for it Sophie. You could have been raped or killed and you didn't even call me."

"I'm sorry Dad. Trust me I heard the lecture from Liam already. I just put my drink down to help someone. It won't happen again." The bathroom door opened and Liam came out in a towel. Fuck my nipples are hard just looking at him. I put my finger up to my mouth to tell him to be quiet. The last thing I need my Dad to know is that I'm at Liam's apartment again. I need to change the subject. "I won the tournament on Saturday."

"That's great Honey. I would hate to see you distracted by Liam."

"I get it Dad." Liam's sitting beside me. With my hair to the side he is drawing something on my back. I'm so distracted. "Liam's not a distraction." I put emphasis on the word for both of them. "I have to go Dad. I love you."

"Bye Baby. I love you too."

I threw my phone down on the bed. "You're not being very nice." I pouted.

"What did I do?" yeah right mister innocent.

"Firstly walking around in that towel and secondly drawing on my back while I was trying to talk to my father. What did you write anyway? I think I felt a heart.

"I wrote LG then a heart then ST. I told you I don't wear jammies Angel." I stood up and turned towards him and began to strip.

"What do you think you're doing?" I stopped with my hands in my waistband about to pull them down.

"If you're not going to wear any than I'm not going to either" I said with a wicked grin.

"Fair point Miss Taylor I don't think I can contain myself with you walking around her naked, so I'll put some on just for you."

"Thanks Babe." I stood between his legs and kissed the top of his head and he pulled me in to a hug. "Oh, I forgot your present." I went out to the front room and got the gift bag. When I returned he was sitting in the middle of his bed wearing a pair of boxers and a huge smile. I climbed onto the bed and into his lap and handed him the bag. It's a little immature, but I hope we will like it. I handed him the bag.

"I have yours too, but you need to close your eyes and put out your hand." I did and I felt something metal in my hand. "Open them." In my hand was a key on a pewter lion head keychain. I was in shock. "It's the key to the apartment. Please don't freak out. I just want you here whenever you want to be here." I tried to grab the bag out of his hand as I kissed him. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Yours is so sweet and mine is so silly. Give it back." He stood up on the bed and held the bag up over his head.

"I'm sorry. No givebacks." He reached in the bag and pulled out the gift, a stuffed sea otter. He dropped the bag and sat back down on the bed holding the animal tight against his chest. "I love it Peach, it's the sweetest gift anyone has ever given me. He kissed me softly on the lips. "Have I thank you for this weekend?"

"I should be thanking you." I climbed into his lap and he held me and the little otter in his arms. "I love you Liam."

"I love you too Sophie." We kissed each other lovingly before we climbed under the sheets and went to sleep in each other's arms. The only place I ever want to sleep again.

Kate's POV

I can't wait for my lunch with Ana today. We're so lucky to be best friends and sisters, and that our husbands built us the Grey Care facility when Trev, Thomas, Greysen, and Emma were born. It's been such a great place over the years for the kids to hang out. Now that they are all in school we use it more for dance and karate lessons. Since it's a minimum day I'm picking up all the kids so that they can eat and play while we talk. I hope she doesn't mind that Mia and Linda are joining us too. Ana and Gail have a delicious spread all ready for us. Ana and I are as bad as the kids. We give each other a huge hug like we haven't seen each other in ages in though it's only been a few days.

"Tell me all about it."

I squealed "they are so cute Ana." Gail looked at me with a smile. "Oh my God Gail, I'm so sorry. I know how protective Jason is of Sophie."

"Are you kidding me Kate? I love Liam. He's a wonderful young man and we just want Sophie to be happy."

"Thank you Gail. Trust me from what I saw this weekend they are both very happy."

"Things do seem to be going pretty fast between them."

"Gail, when did you know you loved Jason?"

"In all honesty, the first day I met him."

"It was the same way for me and Elliot. It can happen, and they have known each other since they were nine and ten. He comes from a long line of romantics that fall head over heels in love with their perfect match." We all lifted our wine glasses and said a toast for Liam and Sophie. Teddy played video games while all the others got dressed up and went outside to play on the play structure. Teddy seems distracted. Is he listening to us?

Taylor's POV

I'm stationed outside of Grey Care watching over all of the women and children when the eight youngest come out all dressed up. The five girls are all dresses as princesses and the three boys are dressed as nights. I remember when Sophie liked to play dress-up now she probably just wants to play hide the salami with Mr. Grey. I need to stop. I can't think about it or I will kill him. Ava of course is directing them all as if they are characters in a story.

"Who wants to be the dark prince?" She of course picked Thomas because he's a little devil. "Who wants to be prince Hunglong?" She picked Greysen.

Hunglong? What kind of name is that? "Excuse me Miss Ava, but who came up with that name?" I asked her.

"My Daddy she said innocently." And she continued her casting "Trev you can be the young prince. Emily you can be the young maiden. Phoebe you can be the princess of light. Madi you can be prince Hunglong's wife, and I'll be the storyteller."

Phoebe is just like Ana, so being the princess of light seems fitting. They are having so much fun. I can't wait to hear this story. My jaw nearly hit the ground as I heard the story. I'm the night and Sophie is the young maiden. "Ava that was a beautiful story. Where did you hear it?"

"Sophie told it to us." She said as they all headed back inside to do something else. It knocked the wind out of me as I realized that my little girl, my princess was in love.


	18. Distractions

Liam's POV

I need a distraction this week so I'm scheduling extra practices for the team and working a Sigma Nu on our annual holiday drive. With that and school my body and mind will be too tired to think about sex. Yeah right. Sophie and Karen are meeting Jake and me at the frat so that they can see what we do. I really love this project.

"Hi" God she has the most beautiful smile and her eyes glimmer with light.

"Hi" we kissed and I felt that familiar energy between us.

"Get a room guys" Karen teased as Jake held her by his side.

"Thanks for coming girls. Here is what we need you to do. We're filling these boxes and then they are going to be sent to needy kids all over the world."

"This is awesome Babe. How many boxes are you trying to do?"

"We're trying to do 1,000 boxes this year" I took her hand and we started down the assembly line. "We're focusing on boys and girls that are 10-14 years old. Make sure you get some school supplies, soap and toothbrush, something fun, and some candy. When your box is full I will show you what do to."

"Where did you get all of this?" She looked at amazement at all of the donations.

"We collect all year and we reach out to the community. We're not just a bunch of party animals you know. We like to give back." She kissed me with pride and filled her box.

"I'm done."

"Okay come down here and write a note to go in the box." Sophie sat down at the note station and began to write. Most people only take a few minutes, but not my Peach. I watched her as she folded the note card and kissed it before she put it on the box. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Thank you for asking me to help you with this. It's an incredible gift to be able to give Christmas to someone that has never had it. To think that these simple little items packed in a small box is all this child will probably receive is a great honor." God she gets it. So many others just think of it as stuffing boxes, but she really gets it. It's just another reason why I love this woman. We continue to pack boxes and with each one Sophie chose her items carefully and spent a great deal of time and love on her notes. "Liam have the kids ever done a packing party like this?"

"Not that I know of, but that's a great idea. I think they would love it. I'll call my Mom tomorrow and see what she thinks. Maybe we can do it with them." She wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"I'd love that Babe." We worked for several hours before we decided to call it a night. Saying goodnight to Sophie at her dorm sucks, but we both have school work to do so we say our goodbyes. Four more days, I can do this.

Tuesday brought lunch on the quad with Sam and Sophie. They really seem to like each other which is reassuring, after a long practice I picked Sophie up from archery practice. We walked home holding hands as we crossed campus. Every muscle in my body was aching from pushing myself so hard.

"I'm going to give you a massage." She insisted so I stripped down to my boxers and she straddled my back and began to rub. If I wasn't so sore and tired I would take her right now. Morning came and Sophie was beside me wearing one of my t-shirts. The sexual frustration was palpable for both of us. Three more days, how am I going to do this? We got up and went for a very long run.

Wednesday was a day of long lectures and big projects. After hours in the library I got a text from Sophie.

_Long day. I could really use a kiss, but sadly you're not home_

She's at my apartment. I close my books and start to pack up and send her a reply.

_I'm on my way. I could really use a kiss too. _

I got to the apartment but didn't see her. Her bag is still here. She must be around here somewhere. I dropped my bag and I picked up my phone and typed in a message.

_Where are you?_

Her reply was immediate

_Waiting for 7 minutes in heaven _

Fuck she really is going to be the death of me. I opened the closet door and found her. Waiting for me just like she said wearing my t-shirt and looking beautiful as always. I closed the door and we were alone in the dark. Sophie starting kissing me all over and she grabbed my shirt and had it off in seconds. Her kisses were desperate. God I want her. Before I knew what was happening Sophie dropped to her knees and was working on my pants. I wasn't exactly sure where she was going, but I didn't care. She was in control and she could do whatever she wanted to do. My pants and boxers dropped to the floor and she grabbed my length in one hand and began to massage my balls with the other. I groaned in delight. I felt her tongue cross the head of cock, and she let out a little giggle. Her hands felt so good, but then I felt her tongue again. She licked me from the base of my shaft to my tip. It made me quiver. I placed my hands on her shoulders and she impaled her mouth on cock. Her hands and mouth her in perfect sync and she took me all the way in. She began to hum and it sent me spiraling. "Peach, I'm going to …" Fuck she grabbed my ass and pulled me further in and I exploded in her mouth. She swallowed my hot cum and licked me clean. When she let go I dropped to my knees. I kissed her "Angel you did have to do that."

"I know that Liam. I wanted to do that. I want all of you and giving you pleasure gives me pleasure. Did I do it right."

"It was amazing, you're amazing." My knees were killing me. "I think our seven minutes are up." I stood up and opened the closet door and led her to the bed. We made out like teenagers but then Sophie said she had to go back to her dorm room. I tried to convince her to stay, but she said she had to finish a paper. I promised her and her father that I would support her dreams and school is a part of that, so I walked her back to her room. I didn't want to let her go, but I couldn't be that selfish.

Surprisingly Thursday flew by. I wasn't able to see Sophie and she was being secretive about what she was doing, but I trust her. I have no reason not to. I dreamt of her and I woke up with a smile on my face and a rock hard erection. Thank god it's Friday.

Sophie's POV

Dam Aunt Flow. Thank god it's Friday and we can finally be together. Working on the Christmas boxes with Liam is something that I will always treasure. He has grown up wanting for nothing, but he's so willing to give what he has to others. His parents should be proud of him I know that I am. Liam falling asleep when I gave him his massage made me feel so secure. It proved to me that our relationship isn't just sexual. He are comfortable together, but it's not boring or awkward. It just means that we like spending time together even if we aren't doing anything. It's so normal, so real. Wednesday, oh Wednesday. I had been thinking having him in my mouth since Sunday. I love that I can please my man, and I look forward to doing it again. It made me feel powerful and in control. Thursday I went to the spa and the mall. I got waxed and bought a special outfit for tonight. I know it was driving Liam crazy that I wouldn't tell him where I was or what I was doing, but he's always giving me presents so I want to surprise him. I hope he likes it.


	19. TGIF?

Liam's POV

Nothing stands between us. I can't wait for tonight. I hope she's not feeling pressured. A girl's first time is rarely good. I remember my first time, it was horrific. Angela and I were both virgins and I barely knew what to do and she cried and bled when we did it. I think I lasted about 30 seconds and she sure as hell didn't get off. I've learned a thing or two since then, and Sophie has already shown she's very responsive to me. I want to taste her. I want to put my fingers inside of her to get her all hot and wet for me and I want to bury myself in her an never leave. I just need to get through this day and tonight I can be with my Angel, my Peach.

Sophie's POV

I have no doubt that tonight will be wonderful. Liam could just look at me and make me cum. I've heard all the horror stories and I'm prepared for the worst, but I know how we work together outside the bedroom and I'm hoping the horizontal tango will be the same. Yesterday I got my legs and bikini waxed. I wonder if Liam would rather I had a Brazilian? I guess I'll just have to wait and see. I went to Victoria's Secret and bought a super sheer baby doll in blue, Liam's favorite color with a matching thong. The cups shimmer with rhinestone embellishments and frilly bows. I know it's not what he's used to seeing me in, but it's our first night together and I want it to memorable for both of us. I stopped by the apartment to drop off my things and our dinner before I headed to the pool. Watching Liam dominate the game is such a turn on, and I can't help but smile when I see the number five on his cap. Jake and Karen are cheering along with me. They really are cute together. Karen admitted to me that they slept together after that first night at the frat house. Who am I to judge? Jasmine has been texting and calling me all week. She's knows that nothing has happened so far and that I was just on my period. We've been friends for so long that we are on the same cycle. I know she knows that it's going to happen and soon but she'll just have to use her imagination. This is between Liam and me.

"Do you guys want to go out with us after the game?" Karen asked.

"Thanks for the invitation, but I think we will pass tonight. We have plans." I blushed and Karen let it go. I think she and Jake had other plans too. The game ended and once again we won. Liam came over to see us.

He leaned over and kissed me "Hey Peach. Hey guys." Jake and Karen congratulated him on his win.

"Hey Babe. I've got my car here so I'll meet you at your apartment."

"Okay. I'll be home soon. I need to get in the locker room for a team meeting." He kissed me goodbye and headed towards the team. I rushed home. Home? Careful Sophie this isn't your home. I quickly got the table set and our dinner ready. I hid my surprise and the candles that I bought in his room. It makes me so happy to see his sea otter sitting in the middle of his bed. It's silly but he named it Cream. He said it goes perfect with peaches. It tugs on my heart to think about how sweet he is.

The door opened "Honey I'm home." He had a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"They're beautiful Babe. Thank you." I took them from his hand and wrapped my free arm around his neck and pulled him in to a deep kiss. Both of us seemed to have one thing on our mind. I quickly put the flowers in a vase and placed them in the center of the table. I decided on a light dinner. I dressed our salads and put them on our plates and Liam got our drinks. We sat down and tucked in to our meal. We quickly finished and we worked together to load the dirty dishes. "Liam will you wait out here."

"Hold on Angel, I don't want you to run off." He pulled me close and turned on the stereo. I recognized the song immediately, it was the first song we ever danced to at his grandparents 35th wedding anniversary party eight years ago. "You remembered?"

"How could I forget Sophie? I was so nervous. As nervous as I am tonight. I love you Sophie and I don't want to let you down if things aren't perfect."

"Liam, I love you too. I don't care what happens tonight as long as I'm with you." The song ended and I told him I would be right back. I went in his room and lit candles around the room before slipping into the bathroom to put on the baby doll and thong. I was anxious as I opened the door. Liam saw me standing in the doorway and began shaking his head. He sat down on the sofa and motioned for me to come to him. He pulled me on his lap.

"Sophie you look beautiful but this isn't you. I'd want to make love to you if you were wearing a brown paper bag, but I never want you to be something you're not. Do you have your flannels and t-shirt?" I shook my head yes. "I never thought I would say this but will you please go change." Just then both of our phones began to ring. We looked at each other and then we looked at our phones which were on the coffee table right in front of us. Liam's display showed Christian and mine showed Gail. Something was wrong and we both knew it. We answered our phones. I could barely understand Gail. She was crying. All I could understand was that there had been and accident involving Dad and Teddy and that Liam and I needed to get home as soon as possible. Liam's grasp on my hand tightened as he talked to his Uncle. I got off his lap and headed towards his room. I blew out the candles and pulled on my jeans and Liam's hoodie and I finished my call with Gail. I never even took off the lingerie. I was still unsure of exactly what happened, but it didn't matter we needed to get to Seattle. Liam hung up the phone with Christian and wrapped his arms around me as I began to sob. With no words we finished getting dressed and left the apartment. Liam never let go of my hand. We arrived at the airport and two tickets were waiting for us. "They would have sent the jet, but it would have taken longer for them to put in a flight plan, get down here, and fly us home."

"It's okay Babe, I just want to get home." We would be landing in Seattle within three hours of the phone call. Liam still hadn't let me go. He held me close as he told me what his uncle had told him and I told him what Gail told me. I was thankful for the privacy of the nearly empty first class cabin as the tears streamed down my cheeks. "I can't lose him."

"Look at me Sophie. He's one of the strongest people I've ever met physically and mentally in my life. He's not going anywhere. I'm here for you Peach."

"I'm being so selfish Teddy is hurt too and you lost your Mom in a car accident. This must be hard on you."

"Uncle Christian said Teddy's going to be fine. I'm here for you. You are my priority my love."

Kate and Elliot were waiting for us at the airport. They stood hand in hand. A symbol of the type of strong couple I want us to be. After some quick hugs and updates they whisked us off to the hospital. I don't think I could have walked into that waiting room without Liam. At this moment he's being strong for both of us. He is exactly what I need.


	20. Those we love

Liam's POV

Uncle Christian, Sawyer, and Gail are in the waiting room when we arrive. Sophie is limp in Gail's arms. She lets her cry it out before anyone says anything. I have one arm around Sophie and I'm holding her hand in her lap, gently stroking the top of her hand. Uncle Christian gets up and Gail nods her head giving him permission to update us.

"Sophie, I'm sorry about your Dad. The doctors have taken him to surgery but he should make a full recovery. He suffered from a ruptured spleen and a couple of broken ribs." She sighed in relief.

"How's Teddy?" Sophie asked.

"He's got a nasty cut on his head. They stitched him up and they are keeping him overnight for observation. Ana, Carrick, and Grace are with him now in the pediatric ward." Uncle Christian was running his hand through his hair.

"What happened?"

"They were coming home from the store and they got t-boned. We aren't sure yet but the driver of the other car might have been drunk." Sophie looked at me and threw her arms around me. Her father was in surgery and she was comforting me. I don't know what hit me harder; the depth of her love for me or the flood of memories of waking up in the hospital when my mother was killed when we were hit by a drunk driver.

"I love you Liam."

"I love you to Peach." We didn't care who heard or saw our love for each other. Mom had one hand on my back and the other on Sophie's arm and Dad was comforting her. "Do you mind if we go see Teddy while we wait?"

"I'd love to go see Teddy Bear." She smiled and we got up from our seats. Uncle Christian told us where to go so that he could stay with Gail. Gail gave both of us a huge hug before we left. Mom and Dad went home for the night. As we made our way to Teddy's room we passed by the chapel. "Do you mind if we go in for a few minutes." I opened the door for her and we made our way to the front where a stand of candles stood. We both lit a candle and then kneelt down to pray. New tears began to stream down her face. Seeing her cry is breaking my heart. "Why are you crying, they are both going to be fine." I asked in a whisper.

"I'm just so grateful that they are both going to be okay. I am thankful that I have you here to support me, and I'm sad for the little boy that I love with all my heart that lost his mother in a senseless car accident. I don't want you to relive it again."

'You are the most amazing person that I've ever known. I love my mother more than anything and she will always be a part of who I am, but when I lost her I gained something really big." I paused and looked up at her. "I got to meet my father and Kate who became a second mother to me. I have this huge crazy family and if I had never met them I never would have met you. Yes, I hate that my mother was taken from me and I hate that my cousin and your dad are hurt, but that little boy that you love is happy and whole, and looking forward to a life filled with love and happiness with you." I kissed the top of her head. "I love you. Let's go see Teddy."

"I love you too. We need to stop by the cafeteria on our way."

"Are you hungry?" I asked and she shook her head no.

"I need to get something for Teddy." We stopped in the cafeteria and Sophie smiled proudly when we bought his surprise.

Teddy's POV

I wish everyone would stop fussing over me. I'm eleven not three. Grandma has read my chart at least five times, and mom won't stop crying. Finally some fresh new faces.

"Hey Buddy." They look good together but I wish I was older so she could be mine.

"Hey Liam. Hey Sophie." He gave me a handshake and Mom, Grandpa, and Grandpa hugged them both.

"I brought you something Teddy." Sophie produced the Popsicle that she was hiding behind her back with a giant grin on her face.

"Thank you Soph, you're the best."

"How are you feeling?"

"Pissed that they had to shave my head to stitch me up but okay. How's your Dad?"

"Theodore Grey watch your mouth."

"Sorry Mom."

"Dad's in surgery but he's going to be fine. You both were really lucky." The nurse came in and said visiting hours were over as I finished my popsicle. Mom was spending the night in the hospital with me but everyone else took off.

Sophie's POV

I'm glad that Teddy is going to be okay. This accident could have been so much worse. When we got back to the waiting room we were told that dad was awake and that he was being moved from recovery to a room in a few minutes. The doctor explained that they were able to stop the bleeding and that dad would be sore due to the broken ribs. Gail and I can't wait to see him but we're both nervous. Seeing dad in a hospital bed broken and bruised is something I will never forget. Liam's support is getting me through this. Gail was on one side of his bed and Liam and I were on the other. We both held his hands. He squeezed my hand and opened his eyes and looked at us.

"How are the two most important women in my life?"

"Oh Jason." Gail kissed his forehead. He grimaced when the bed sifted so we knew we had to be cautious.

"Hi Daddy. You look like hell." He smiled at me.

"Thanks Princess. I feel like hell too. What are you doing here?"

"We wouldn't dream of being anywhere else." I think this was the first time that Dad noticed Liam was standing beside me holding my hand.

"Liam thanks for coming."

"Of course Mr. Taylor."

"I love you ladies but this old man needs to get some rest. Why don't you go get some sleep and come back in the morning?"

"Okay Daddy. I love you." I gently kissed him. He shook Liam's hand. Gail said her goodbyes and we drove to the Grey's. Gail took us upstairs to the guest rooms. She showed me to one room and Liam to another. I didn't want to created problems, but the only place I was sleeping tonight was in Liam's arms. It was time to test his brown paper bag statement, okay so it wasn't a paper bag but it was the only thing I had since we had left the apartment with only the clothes on our backs.


	21. Sleepless in Seattle

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews and support! I hope it has been worth the wait. **

Sophie's POV

I went in the bathroom and found a toothbrush and comb. Staying at the Grey's is like staying at a five star hotel. I took off my clothes and wrapped a towel around my body and headed to Liam's room. I knocked softly and heard him say come in. He was sitting up against the headboard in the middle of the bed in his boxers. The room was dimly lit by the light of the full moon that was coming through the window. I shut and locked the door behind me. He was happy to see me. We both have been thinking about this night all week and this isn't how either one of us thought we would be spending it. Before he could say anything I dropped the towel and let it fall to the floor at my feet. The sound he made ignited me further.

I began to move towards him as he crawled towards the foot of the bed. "Make love to me Liam." With that I was in his arms. Our kiss was long and passionate. His hands ran up and down my back and mine found the band of his briefs. I slid them inside. God his ass is perfect. Our bodies were on fire.

"Shit! We have to stop Sophie." Hell no. This can't be happening.

"What?"

"I'm sorry but I don't have any condoms with me." I began to kiss him again. He pulled me away again. I moved my hands down his sides with my fingertips.

"I've got it covered." Thank you Jasmine for being such a pain in my ass. I pulled down his boxers and saw the one part of his body that I liked more that his fine ass. I don't know exactly how it happened but quickly I was on my back on the bed and Liam was straddling me. He ran his tongue down my neck. It made my toes curl. He continued to work down my body pushing my breast together. Sucking and licking them. He repositioned his body so that he was between my legs and he continued to kiss me. He ran his tongue around my navel. I could feel the wetness between my legs. He kissed along my pubic line and then his tongue was on me. I ran my fingers through his hair. He parted my folds with his fingers and gently ran his tongue up and down. He blew softly against my skin and I felt my arousal increase. I was breathing faster and my body was on fire. He gently put his finger inside of me and then another. He was making me lose my mind with his fingers inside of me and his tongue flicking me. The feeling was so intense. I called out him name and with one last finger trust and lick I fell over the edge. My body pulsed with pleasure. He slowly worked his way up my body kissing and licking every inch of me. He smiled as he kissed my lips. I could feel him against me teasing at my entrance.

"Are you sure?" My only response was reaching up to kiss him as I pushed my hips up towards him. He cautiously entered me. He looked in my eyes as he slowly sank into me. It hurt but I didn't want him to stop. He continued to move as we both felt something give. I devilish smile crossed Liam lips and then he really began to move. He sucked my nipples as he trusted in and out of me. I began to move in time with him. Meeting him trust for trust as we both began to climb in ecstasy. "Fuck Angel you're so tight and so wet. Your pussy feels so good." I began to run my hands across his chest, tracing circles around his nipples.

"Oh god Babe, don't stop, don't stop." He reached between us and started rubbing my clit. "Oh fuck, oh god, Liam." That was it, I was done for and within a few trusts Liam emptied himself inside of me. It was painful as he pulled out of me, but I would take that pain any day of the week.

He looked down and saw the blood. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"I'm better than okay Liam, I'm great. You're great."

"I think it's us together." I put my hands on his face and kissed him.

"What was that for?"

"You always say the sweetest things. I love you Liam Grey."

"I love you too Sophie Taylor. I think we need to hit the shower." We slowly climbed out of bed.

"Fuck" I said as I saw the sheets "Gail is going to see this."

"It's okay Peach. We'll go take a shower and then we will strip the bed and wash the sheets. We can go sleep in your room and we will make the bed before she notices in the morning."

"What were you doing with your finger?"

"Why? Did you like it?"

"Wasn't it obvious?"

"It's called the corkscrew. I had these two finger crossed inside of you and turned them back and forth. Can I ask you something?" He turned on the shower and we both stepped in. "Why are you on birth control?"

"To prevent pregnancy" He slapped my ass. "Hey. I just figured that we would be together and I wanted to be prepared."

"Thank god, when you came in here and dropped the towel I almost came. I don't think my uncle would have appreciated me waking him up asking for car keys or condoms." We both began to laugh. The hot water felt glorious over my highly sensitive skin. We took turns washing each other. The feeling of Liam running him fingers through my scalp as he washed my hair was incredible. I've never really been comfortable with my body but it just seems so natural with Liam. "I love your body. I love this spot right here." He kissed my neck right behind my ear and I moaned. "I love this spot right here." He got down on his knees and kissed my inside thigh. He licked behind my knee "and that spot right there." He got up and cupped my breasts "and don't even get me started on these." Two can play at this game.

"Oh really, well I have a few spots that I like too." I wrapped my arms around him and groped his ass. "And these" I traced my finger around his nipples and then bent over and sucked his nipple. "I like this too" I sucked and bit his earlobe "but this is my favorite" I reached down and grabbed his dick with both my hands.

"Fuck Angel you can't just do that unless you're planning on doing something with it."

"How about hot shower sex with my boyfriend."

"God, I've created a monster." With that he pushed me against the shower wall and we started kissing I wrapped my legs around him. I clawed at his back as he fucked me hard. I could barely walk when we were finished. We found two bath robes hanging in the closet another perk of staying a Christian and Ana's. We stripped the bed and headed downstairs. We started the load of laundry and raided the kitchen; we were having so much fun feeding each other fruit until the light turned on.

Liam's POV

"What the …Uncle Christian?"

"I'm sorry am I disturbing you two?"

"No we're sorry if we disturbed you."

"You didn't. I can't sleep with Teddy and Ana out of the house. I should have just stayed at the hospital, but the girls were really scared. You guys look like you are making yourselves at home." I pulled Sophie's robe closed.

"Sorry we didn't bring anything with us since we left so quickly."

"I'll have some clothes delivered for you in the morning." He handed me a piece of paper and a pen. "Just write down your sizes."

"Thank you sir" Sophie said sweetly.

"Sophie you're a guest in my home please call me Christian." Thank god he didn't say Mr. Grey. He's known her since she was two years old. I would have come unglued. "Would you mind if I have a word with Liam?" She got off the stool and gave me a little kiss.

"Goodnight" she said as she walked upstairs

Shit what the hell is his problem? He can be so irritable. He waited until Sophie was out of ear shot to start talking.

"Liam I love Sophie and I think she's a great girl, but have you thought about will happen if this relationship that you two have goes wrong? Jason and Gail are trusted employees and members of the extend family. My children love her like a sister."

"With all due respect Uncle Christian I fell in love with Sophie the first time when I was ten years old and now we have a chance at real love. I'm not going to let her go for anyone or anything. Since I came to Seattle I've been surrounded by amazing couples; Grandma and Grandpa, Mom and Dad, you and Ana, Ethan and Mia, Dustin and Linda, and even Jason and Gail. Is it too much to want the same thing for myself and Sophie?"

"So she's not just some play thing that you're going to get tired of next month?"

"Uncle Christian, Sophie is my everything. I can't explain it."

"It's okay Liam you don't have to. I get it. I feel the same way about Ana. Congratulations you're a lucky guy."

"Thanks." He took the paper with our sizes and a bottle of water out of the fridge and left me. I put the sheets in the dryer and joined Sophie. She was waiting up for me.

"Was he upset?"

"No, just being protective of you. I don't know who will kill me first if I screw this up your Dad or my Uncle." She kissed me.

"You won't screw this up. Let's get some sleep. I love you Liam. Thank you for tonight."

"Angel you don't have to thank me for having sex with you. That was my pleasure." She hit me on the arm.

"Not for the sex Liam, for being my rock, my everything." I couldn't help but laugh out loud at her choice of words. "Is something amusing?"

"I just told my Uncle the same thing about you. I kissed her on the forehead "you" I kissed her on the nose "are" I kissed her on the lips "my everything". With that we fell asleep in each other's arms.


	22. A few of my favorite things

Liam's POV

I awoke before sunrise and quietly went downstairs to get the clean sheets out of the laundry. I put them on but left the bed unmade so that it would look slept in. I went to the kitchen for some coffee and then sat on the dock outside watching the sun come up. Sophie quietly joined me. She sat behind me with her legs wrapped around me. We sat in silence and watched the water. I kissed her hands and she tightened her hold on me. It seemed like we sat there for hours, but it was only minutes. "How are you feeling?"

She kissed my neck "I'm sore but in a very good way. Let's get in the house I need to make my amazing boyfriend some breakfast." She stood up and put her hand out to help me.

"Amazing boyfriend?"

"Yeah, you should meet him sometime." She smacked my ass and took off running towards the house. I caught her at the door. She wrapped her arms and legs around me and I carried her in the house and deposited her on a barstool. Our deep kiss was interrupted by the clearing of my uncle's throat and then the shrieks of Phoebe and Madison. They were so happy to see Sophie that they didn't even care about me.

"You guys look awful." I looked and Sophie and myself.

"Thanks Phoebe. We didn't bring any clothes." We did look pretty bad. I know I was going commando and Sophie didn't even have a real bra since she tossed my hoodie on over the lingerie she had been wearing when we got the phone call.

"Some clothes are being delivered this morning."

"Thanks Uncle Christian, do you have any Advil?" He opened a cupboard and handed me a bottle. I opened it and handed my girl a drink and two pills. Which she took with a grateful smile. Sophie began working in the kitchen and I sat down at the piano. The girls begged me to play. Soon they were sitting on the bench with them singing as I plunked out tunes that they loved. I wish I could play more often.

I stopped playing and turned around on the bench with Madi on my lap "Uncle Christian have you checked in with the hospital yet?"

"Yes, Teddy is going to be released this morning and Jason had a good night and should be able to come home within a day or two." Gail walked in as he shared the news.

"I just talked to Jason and he's demanding descent coffee, so I'm sure he'll be up and around before we know it." Everyone laughed. "Sophie you didn't need to cook breakfast."

She sat the plates down on the breakfast table "I wanted to make breakfast for my boyfriend." Phoebe and Madison giggled.

"So it's true?" Phoebe looked at me "Sophie is your girlfriend?"

"Yeap." Just then Sawyer walked in with two large bags.

"Excuse me Mr. Grey I believe you were expecting a delivery."

"Yes, thank you Sawyer. Just put them down. I believe we will be ready to leave for the hospital in 45 minutes. We will need two cars."

"Yes Sir"

We finished our breakfast and Gail and Sophie cleaned up. Uncle Christian handed us each a bag full of clothes. "Thank god" I said as I help up a packet of boxer briefs. We all got ready to go to the hospital.

"Sophie you look gorgeous" I said as she descended down the stairs.

"You clean up pretty good too Babe." I drove one of the SUV's with Gail and Sophie while Sawyer drove Uncle Christian and the girls. Gail packed some food and a thermos of coffee for Jason.

Taylor looked pretty good and once he had some of Gail's coffee he was in even better spirits. "So what are you two going to do today?

"Daddy we are here to see you."

"I don't need three babysitters. You kids should get out of here and enjoy the day. Plus you look way to pretty to spend the day sitting in a hospital. He was right about that. "Get out of here. Go have some fun."

Sophie's POV

I didn't want to leave dad, but he insisted and I did look pretty good in the clothes that Christian got for us. The skinny jeans fit perfectly and the bra and underwear were the prettiest I've ever seen, but the shirt is the icing on the cake. It's a Diane von Furstenberg blouse with a V neckline and three-quarter bishop sleeves in pink blush. It feels amazing against my skin. The shoes are tall Michael Kors boots. I could never afford an outfit like this, nor would I waist my money of such extravagant things. I even have another outfit for tomorrow and pajamas although I think I could get used to sleeping in the buff with Liam.

"So what are we going to do today?" Liam looked like a man on a mission when we got in the car.

"I'm going to show you my Seattle."

"Okay but when we got to New York you are mine."

"I'm yours anyway Peach." I grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards me. Our lips met and when they parted I slid my tongue in his mouth. If he's going to get me all wet it's only fair that he's hard. When did I become such a sex kitten? "My Grandma called do you mind if we go to family dinner tonight?"

"I'd love to go to your grandparent's house for dinner Babe. Now show me your Seattle." Our first stop was the convenience store. Liam asked me to wait in the car. He came out empty handed as far as I could tell so I wasn't sure what he was doing. We parked near Park Place Market and we walked towards the Market Theatre then we turned down an alley, not just any alley. "What is this called Liam?"

"It's call the Gum Wall. Here" He pulled a pack of bubble gum out of his front pocket, took out a piece and popped it in my mouth before putting a piece in his own mouth. I blew a bubble and he popped it with his tongue. God I love what he can do with that tongue. We stood in front of the wall before we found a place to stick our pieces. It was kind of gross but fun. We got back in the car and drove about five miles. We arrived at a giant Ferris wheel. "It's one of the biggest ones in the United States." He said as I looked at the giant wheel in awe.

"That's what she said." I said with a grin

"Cute Miss Taylor" Liam purchased tickets for the VIP gondola that had leather bucket seats and a glass floor. We had it to ourselves.

"All alone? I thought you brought me up here to see the view Mr. Grey" The wheel began to move and I squeezed Liam's hand. "I did. I'm not an exhibitionist." He waved at the little kids in the car next to us. The view was spectacular but the company was even better. Our ride ended and as we exited Liam asked me if I was ready to have the best lunch in Seattle. We walked to Waterfront Park. Liam guided me towards a small crowd in the parking lot to a food truck. "This is the best lunch in Seattle?"

"Have I ever lied to you Angel?"

"No"

"Then why would I start now? Trust me. You'll be dreaming about these tacos. Can I order for you?"

"I think I'll be dreaming of you tonight but yes you can order for me" Liam ordered for both of us and we found a bench to sit on. "What are these?"

"It's a mix of Hawaiian and Korean. Yours are the miso ginger chicken." I took my first bite and he was right. The flavors were the perfect union. The chicken was topped with a delicious sauce and a tangy crunchy slaw."

"Oh my god that sauce is to die for. What is it?"

"They call it Nunya Sauce. It's a secret recipe."

"Can we buy it by the jar? He had a confused look on his face so I took his finger and dipped it in the sauce. I twirled my tongue around his finger and then put it in my mouth. "Yum. You're right I will be breaming about these tonight."

"Fuck Peach we better go before we get arrested. We have one more place to go." We headed in the direction of his grandparent's house. We pulled up to a large warehouse. I was excited as soon as I was the sign.

"I've always wanted to do this."

"I hope you're not mad at me when I kick your ass."

"Would you care to make a bet Babe?"

"Sure Angel what are the stakes?"

"Winners choice?" I said as provocatively as possible licking my lips.

"You are so on Miss Taylor."

"I don't make bets I can't win Mr. Grey."

"Neither do I."


	23. A litte family dinner

Liam's POV

God she looks hot in that suit. Hell, who am I kidding she looks hot in everything. The crew explained the equipment to her as I watched them all drool over her. I gave her a big kiss right in front of all of them. That's right boys back off. They strapped her in. God I wish I had been the one to do that. We took a warm-up lap and then the green flag was waived. She's a natural. I need to concentrate on what I'm doing or she's going to beat me.

Sophie's POV

Relax Liam they all know that I'm here with you they are just showing me what to do although that kiss was pretty hot. He did it to either warn those guys off or to knock me off my game. Maybe it was for both reasons. "You're going down Grey."

"Gladly Angel" He yelled over the engines.

I blew him a kiss, flipped down the face shield on my helmet, and we took to the track. I've always wanted to go kart racing. After the warm-up lap the green flag waived and we took off. No brakes baby. My adrenaline rushed as I took the tight turns. I became more comfortable after each lap. The white flag was waived so we only had one lap to go. The checker flag waived and we rolled into the pits. We got out of our cars and I took off my helmet and almost tackled Liam to the ground. "Oh my god that was so much fun." I kissed him repeatedly. He spun me around as we waited for our times to be printed out. We both looked at the lap times. "I told you Grey I never make a bet that I can't win."

"Okay Taylor. I never squelch on a bet. What's your choice?"

"Patience my love, patience" We changed out of our racing suits and headed to Grace and Carrick's house.

We were the last ones to arrive. Everyone was waiting on Teddy hand and foot, and he was lapping it up. Gail is here as well as Linda, Dustin, and their son James. I don't know Linda very well but I know that she is very important to Liam. Suddenly I realize she is the only person in the world that has known Liam his entire life. What if she doesn't like me? What if she doesn't think I'm good enough for Liam? My heart is racing.

"What's wrong Peach?" He's so good at reading me. He knows me so well.

"I'm fine. I just need a little air. I'm going to go outside for a minute. Stay in here with your family." I practically bolted out the door.

Linda's POV

Sophie looks nervous. She really is a lovely young lady. Clearly all the Grey's love her but I wish I knew her better. Liam has such a giving heart. I think I make Sophie nervous. She knows how close Liam and I are. I love him like he's my own son. Sophie practically ran out of the house but Liam hesitantly stayed behind.

"Everything okay Liam?"

"I'm not sure but she said she needed a minute so I was going to give it to her but now I'm thinking that wasn't such a good idea."

"You stay here and I'll go talk to her."

"Go easy on her Linda. I love her." Love? Already?

"I know Liam. I will." I went outside and found Sophie sitting on a bench in the garden looking up at the stars. I sat down beside her. "What are you looking for?"

"Beth's star." Her answer caught my breath.

"Liam showed it to you?"

"Yes." This must be serious Liam wouldn't share that with just anybody.

"Why were you looking for it?"

"I'm worried about Liam and I wanted to talk to her." That's sweet.

"What are you worried about?" A tear rolled down her cheek.

"The car accident. I think he's hiding his feeling to be strong for me. He's already lost enough in his life because of drunk drivers." I think I love this girl too.

"Wow you two are made for each other. His main concern is you and your main concern his him." She turned to look at me.

"Of course he's my main priority. I love him." I gave her a hug.

"And he loves you" I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I think Beth would love you too."

"Why"

"Because you love her son. I'll talk to him about the accident, but I think that he's okay. He knows he can't change what happened to his mom, and your dad and Teddy are going to be fine. Let's go inside before Liam comes storming out here."

Liam's POV

"Son can I see you in Grandpa's den?" Shit I'd rather wait here for Linda and Sophie to come back in.

"Sure." He grabbed me by the shoulder and we went for a talk. "What's up?"

"Don't get any funny ideas from this but I was cleaning out my old room and found some stuff from my college days that I thought you might like."

"Dad I really don't want your Y2K girlie posters for my apartment."

"Very funny son." He handed me an envelope and a jewelry box. I opened the enveloped first. It was a picture of my mom and dad. I had never seen it before.

"I didn't know I had it or I would have given it to you a long time ago. You look so happy."

"We were." I set the photo down and opened the box. It was an engagement ring. "I was going to ask your mom to marry me, but she pushed me away. You know the rest. I thought the ring was long gone. I guess I just pushed it out of my mind. I really did love your mother. I'm not giving this to you now for any reason other than I think you should have it, and someday down the road maybe you'll give it to your future wife. Whoever that should be."

"Thanks Dad. I get it. I promise I won't do anything stupid. I don't plan on asking Sophie to marry me until after the Olympics, but I 'll let you know if that changes." I left my dumbfounded father alone in my grandfather's study and I went to find my girl.

She was sitting at the table with Linda, Mom, and Auntie Ana and she looked happy unlike she did when she went outside.

Dinner was uneventful, well as uneventful as possible at a Grey family dinner. One broken plate, two spilled glasses of milk, and two cousins in tears over seating arrangements but that's nothing. After dinner the activities continued with dance performances by Phoebe, Madison, Ava, Emma, and Emily. Then the musical performances began. All of us have been subjected to the Grace Grey program of sports, music, and language. We all sat back down at the table for dessert. Sophie surprised me when she started speaking French with Uncle Christian, Auntie Mia, Teddy, and Ava.

"Did we lose you Liam?"

"I didn't know you spoke French."

"Oui monsieur. I also speak Spanish and German."

"You do?"

"Yes silly remember I want a career in the international hotel industry."

"Veo a mi amor."

Emily sat up "What did you say to Sophie LiLi?"

"I said, I see my love in Spanish." I explained to my youngest cousin.

I placed my hand on Sophie's thigh and she did the same to me. We both gently began rubbing each other. Thank you grandma for the table cloth. It's getting hot in here.

"Liam and Sophie are you both feeling okay? You both look rather flushed." Thanks a lot grandma now everyone at the table is looking at us. Fuck.


	24. Covering home

Kate's POV

Like father, like son. At least they didn't excuse themselves half way through dinner like we have many times over the years. I always wondered what Grace was thinking and now I know. Sophie seemed more at ease when she came in from the garden with Linda, but I wonder what that pow wow was between Elliot and Liam in Carrick's office.

"Liam I'd like to have my family under one roof tonight, so I'd like you to come home with us." He's not going to like this one bit. The flush on his face has just changed from passion to anger in a heartbeat.

"We're all going to church in the morning. Sophie is welcome to go with us. We can pick her up in the morning." That's right son, Sophie won't be coming home with you tonight. The shit is about to hit the fan. He's running his fingers through his hair. At least his hands are where we all can see them now. Sophie's is getting up to help clear the table and to get out of the firing line. The family is beginning to disburse. I guess they don't want to get caught in the middle of world war three.

"Mom my clothes are at the compound." Shit Christian heard that.

"Liam I've asked you all not to call our home that."

"Sorry Uncle Christian."

"You still have clothes at home and you can get your other things in the morning or you can take Sophie home and then come to our house." I'm not trying to separate Liam from Sophie; I just want some time alone with my son. I wasn't expecting his next move. He got up from the table said something to Sophie and walked out the door. Elliot didn't look too pleased with me.

"Sophie what did Liam say to you before he left."

She didn't look happy "He said that he would be back, but that he had to go to his place to think." I knew exactly where he was.

"Thank you Sophie." I grabbed my coat and went to talk to him. Just like I expected he was sitting on the bench at Rosemont Beach. I remember when I brought him here when we has ten years old.

"Hi"

"Hi. I didn't think you remembered."

"You told me you come here if you are sad or upset, or if you just need a spot to think. I do recall you said you would share it with me." I looked down in his hand and he was holding a picture and an engagement ring. Ah, the pow wow. Elliot told me he was going to give it to him.

"So why are you here?"

"I'm just sick and tired of everyone questioning my relationship with Sophie. I know that we are young, but is so hard to believe that we belong together. Dad says he fell in love with you the moment he met you, and Uncle Christian said he knew Ana was the one the second she fell into his office. She's it for me. I'd put this ring on her finger right now if I wouldn't have a lynch mob after me."

"I love you Son and I love Sophie. We all just want what is best for you."

"Sophie is what's best for me. I respect you Mom, but where Sophie goes I go."

"God, you're as protective as your uncle. Let me see that ring." I took it from his hand and looked at the simple yet elegant diamond engagement ring. "Your father did a good job, it's beautiful. She'll be lucky to wear it. I'll expect to see you at church in the morning." I kissed the top of his head and drove back to the house. We said our goodbyes and I assured Sophie that Liam would be back soon and told her that he would be staying at Christian and Ana's with her.

Liam's POV

When I got back to the house I was feeling much better. Now the only question was if I should talk to Sophie or Taylor first about my crazy idea. It might be a good time to talk to him now. He's on pain medication and he won't be able to chase after me in his current condition. Everyone else has left. Grandma and Sophie are sitting at the small kitchen table having a drink.

"That's a perfect sight." They both smiled. I put my hands on Sophie's shoulders and gave her a kiss. "Sorry about the Peach. I just needed to clear my head."

"It's okay Babe. I understand." She smiled and I knew she did. She was probably the only one that did.

"Ready to go?" she shook her head yes. "Thanks Grandma for looking after my girl."

"Of course I'll see you two at church in the morning. Goodnight." She gave us both a kiss on the cheek and showed us out. I opened Sophie's door for her.

"Is your Mom mad that you didn't go home tonight?"

"No. She understands." I pulled the car over and brought Sophie's hand up to my mouth and kissed it. She unbuckled her car seatbelt and climbed into my lap. The windows began fogging up and then we heard a knock on the window and saw a flash of a light. I looked up and saw red lights behind us. Sophie scurried off my lap as I unrolled the window.

"Is everything okay sir?"

"Sorry officer everything is fine." He shined the light in Sophie's direction.

"Are you okay Miss?"

"Fine officer, thank you." She was bright red.

"I suggest you keep it moving."

"Thank you officer" I rolled up the window, Sophie bucked back up, and we were both laughing in hysterics as we made our way to the compound.

We went to Sophie's room when we got to the house. "As pretty as you look in these, I've been thinking about getting you out of them all day." I pushed her down on the bed and unzipped her boots. I gently pulled them off and then I started on her jeans. They were a little more challenging to get off because they fit her like a glove. I kissed my way up her right leg from the anklet I got her up to her inner thigh. I rubbed my hand against her panties and she was already wet for me. I grasped the bottom of her shirt and began to push it up as I continued kissing her. I slipped the shirt over her head and stared at her beauty lying before me in just her pale pink matching bra and panty set. I pulled the cups down of her bra pushing her breasts up. Her skin was so soft.

"Please Babe. I need you." She pulled my shirt up over my head and tossed it on the floor. I stood up and took off my shoes and pants. She sat up on the bed on her knees in front of me and I unhooked her bra and slid her panties down and began to rub her clit with little circle while I sucked her breasts. She began to squirm and I knew she was close. She reached down and began to massage my balls. God she's good at this. Where did she learn to do that? "Please Liam I need you inside of me."

I grabbed a pillow and she laid down on the bed. I positioned the pillow under her hips and she moaned in delight as I entered her. I covered her moans with my mouth, kissing her with every ounce of passion that I feel for her. I quickened my pace as I could feel her reaching a precipice which we met together in a glorious release. I rolled us over so that she was on top of me. I lingered inside of her. "God Angel if I didn't know better I would think you are more experienced at this than I am." She began to giggle.

"You can thank Jasmine for my subscription to Cosmo last Christmas."

"We're definitely getting a renewal and give me her address so I can send her a thank you card." She began to grind her hips and my semi-hard dick twitched back to life inside of her.

"Oh Liam, I haven't forgotten about our bet."


	25. Family matters

Sophie's POV

"Shit Babe, get up! We're going to be late for church." I shook Liam and jumped off the bed and he began to stir. "Liam go. We need to get ready. Liam."

"I'm up. I'm up." I hopped in the shower once I saw he was out of bed.

He came in and gave me a quick kiss before sneaking off to his room to get ready. I didn't have much time. I quickly got showered and dressed. Christian must have told the personal shopper that we could be going to church because I had a lovely gray pencil skirt, a white blouse, a light blue cardigan sweater, and gray pumps. Another bra and panty set and a small clutch purse completed the outfit. I dried my hair and put it up in a French twist. Luckily I had my mascara and lip gloss in my purse when we left LA. I did a final inspection and packed my new things before I headed downstairs. The girls, Ana, and Christian were already eating. "Good morning everyone." They all gave their greetings. I made a plate a sat down at the table. Teddy and Liam both came flying down the stairs. Teddy looked very handsome with his Herringbone Fedora to cover his bandaged head, and Liam looked as delicious as ever. He was wearing a black pair of dress pants with a white shirt and blue tie that matched my sweater perfectly. Christian must have also told the store that they were shopping for a couple.

Liam came over and gave me a kiss "good morning Peach." Teddy made his plate and slid into the seat next to me while Liam was getting his food, that little devil. We held hands as Liam drove to church. After church Gail and I were headed to the hospital to spend time with Dad while Liam was going home to his parent's house for lunch. It was his way of appeasing his mom for not coming home last night, and I wanted a chance to talk to Dad without Liam around. While Liam was helping get his siblings settled once again Teddy claimed the seat next to me. If Teddy wasn't Liam's cousin he would be pissed. It's kind of cute. The service was lovely and it felt nice to be surrounded by family even if they aren't mine. I hugged the family goodbye and told them I would be back for Thanksgiving and chastely kissed Liam as they left. Ryan drove Gail and me to the hospital with the lunch that we prepared. Dad looked so much better.

"How are my two best girls?" Gail and I both gave him a kiss.

"Hi Daddy it looks like you are feeling better. It's nice to see." Gail and I set-up the lunch and then I told them all about my perfect day in Seattle with Liam. We talked about everything; my classes, Karen, Sam, the Sigma Nu Christmas project, coach Avila, our weekend in Santa Barbara. I even told them about our trip to the planetarium.

"You real love him don't you Princess."

"Yeah Dad I really love him." After lunch we turned on the game and watched the Seahawk's kill the 49ers. Liam came in as we were going crazy over an amazing end zone catch. The room only had two chairs so I sat on his lap as we watched the end of the game. It felt nice to be in the same room with the two men in my life that I love more than anything. The game ended and Dad turned off the television.

"Would you girls give Liam and me a few minutes alone?"

Gail and I both got up to leave and she whispered something in Dad's ear before we left. He smiled and gave her a wink. I kissed Daddy and Liam both on the cheek.

Taylor's POV

She really loves him. I love seeing her so happy. I just hope that she doesn't get hurt. If this relationship ends it can have a long lasting effect on all of us. "You really love her don't you?"

"Yes sir. I love your daughter more than anything. Sir I know this is going to sound really crazy but I was hoping we could come to an agreement about something. I haven't talked to Sophie about it yet, I thought it would be prudent if I spoke to you first."

"I'm listening Mr. Grey." Liam told me how frustrated he had been feeling about constantly being questioned about his relationship with Sophie by everyone and his idea however extreme was somewhat noble. Maybe he is a prince. My princess sure does love him. I told him that I would agree to his plan if Sophie did. It was a long shot anyway, so the odds were in my favor. Liam knew it was a long shot too plus they would both have to work really hard for it to happen. Maybe that would be enough of a deterrent for both of them. If it was, it would buy me some time. We shook on our agreement."

"Thank you Jason. You won't be sorry."

"I hope not Liam. I hope you are a man of your word."

"Yes sir" just then Sophie and Gail came back in.

"Daddy, Liam and I need to get to the airport." She gave me a big kiss and Liam shook my hand again and they took off for the airport.

Liam's POV

It was nice to have lunch with just Mom, Dad, Ava, Thomas, and Trev but I did miss Sophie. Mom explained to me that she just wanted me home last night so we could all be together and that she didn't feel it would be appropriate for Sophie and me to sleep in the same room because of my siblings. I never knew she could be so old fashioned. I told them about the Christmas box program and we decided to plan a Grey packing party. The kids were all in. Mom was going to spearhead it with Auntie Mia and I promised that Sophie and I would come home for the party. My talk with Jason went pretty well now I just need to talk to coach and Sophie. It's going to be a lot of hard work, but will totally be worth it in the long run. For Sophie I can do it. I can do anything. Sawyer and Uncle Christian took us to the airport. We were flying home on the GEH jet. Unfortunately my Uncle and Sawyer are coming along for the ride for a business meeting. Dam I was really hoping to become the newest members of the mile high club, although I don't know if it counts when you're on a private jet. I'm sure half of my family has had sex on this airplane. Just thinking about it gives me the willies. Maybe we can do that when we fly to New York. Sophie sure is adventurous. Maybe that's how she will take my challenge. Is that what it is? How am I going to approach her about it? It has to be perfect. I've got it the Sigma Nu date party in November.


	26. Time to collect

Sophie's POV

All in all it was a great weekend. Dad and Teddy will both be fine. I got to spend time with Dad, Gail, and the Grey's. I got to know Linda better. Liam got to take me to some of his favorite places, and I finally made love to the man I love. I wish I could spend the night with him again, but we both have school work to finish. I also need to figure out how to take advantage of our bet.

"Karen did Jake say that he was born and raised here?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm trying to put together a surprise for Liam and I need to talk to someone who knows the area. Would you mind giving me his number?" She gave me his number and I gave him a call he was very helpful and promised me that he wouldn't tell Liam that we talked once I told him it was a surprise. I've had this idea in my mind since our first date and our recent encounter in Seattle just added to it. Liam and I have late class starts on Tuesday and Thursday, so Wednesday night will be perfect. Since I have some shopping to do first. I need to see if that will work with Liam.

_Would like to collect on our bet Wed. night. Are you available? _

I wonder if he is still doing homework. I hope I'm not disturbing him. My phone beeped and I had his response.

_ I can't wait! Want to come over now? _

We just went through this when I left his apartment.

_We both have homework to finish __ Do you want me to talk to Teddy? _

It's clear that we need to address the situation with his cousin.

_I'll talk to Teddy. I'm going to tell him to get his own girl! Want to run in am?_

He wouldn't do that to Teddy. That kid worships the ground he walks on.

_You better not or I'll break-up with you & start dating him! Yes I'll meet you in the morning._

Let's see what he says to that.

_I think that would classify you as a cougar. I'll c'ya in the am. ILY _

He's got jokes.

_ILY2 xoxo _

I got my work done and tried to get some sleep. I don't know why I can't sleep without Liam. I never used to have problems sleeping. I love our morning runs. Getting my day started with Liam always puts me in a good mood. After class and practice today I'm going shopping. I think I'll take Karen with me if she wants to go. I really don't feel like going alone. My dad would kill me if he only knew.

Liam's POV

I can't sleep without Sophie. I wonder if she would move in here with me. Her dad and my family would pitch a fit. Maybe she can just sleep here 2 nights a week and on weekends, then we wouldn't have to say she was officially living here. I'm glad it's Wednesday and she's planning on staying over. I wonder what else she has planned.

"Hey Babe"

"Hey Peach" I gave her a long wet kiss and both of heart rates went up. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. What are we doing tonight?" She's wearing that cute little black dress she wore on our first date and those sexy red pumps. The weather is starting to change so I'm glad to see she's got a little jacket."

"Dinner, movie, and a drive."

"Is that all you've got Miss Taylor"

"You'll see Mr. Grey."

I must say going to the movie with Sophie was fun, just don't ask me what the movie was about and the Greek restaurant we found was a dive but the food was good. Sophie has such a zest for life. As we headed back to my car she asked me for my keys. "You want to drive my car Angel."

"Yes Babe, it's time for me to collect." I painfully handed her my keys. "Don't hurt my baby."

"I thought I was your baby."

"Well you are but I love her too."

"I'll be gentle. I promise." We got in the car. "I think you've seen too much Mr. Grey." She pulled one of my ties out of her purse and blindfolded me. I'm not a fan of other people driving my car but this is kind of hot. After about twenty minutes the car comes to a stop. Suddenly I feel Sophie climb on my lap and release the blindfold. We're in a parking lot with the most amazing view of Los Angeles. "It's beautiful Peach." She began to suck on my neck. My baby wants to make out. I let out a little growl and she continues her assault on my neck. One of my hands is on her ass and the other is massaging her breast, but in a quick self-defense type move I find myself handcuffed to the hand pull, the seat reclined and Sophie straddling me. "It's collection time."

"You want to have sex here?"

She began to grind her hips against me. She leaned forward and whispered in my ear "This car is sexy baby and with you in it it's sex on wheels." I had actually been thinking about trading this in for a truck with a bench seat so that she could sit closer to me, but bench seats don't recline. She sat up and bit her lip "show me what's under your hood." Fuck! She unzipped me and unleashed the beast. Yeah, that's right the beast. She began to massage on my nuts and I put my fingers in my mouth and got them nice and wet before I ran them up her inner thigh. I pushed her panties to the side and started making large circles around her clit I gradually made the circles smaller and smaller. We were both getting really worked up. "Oh god babe, I need you inside of me." She shifted her body and lowered herself onto my shaft. I only had one hand so I put in on her hip and help guide her as she worked up and down. She arched back and it totally opened her and up and she sank further down. The new angle hit her in the perfect spot she grabbed on to my chest as she reached orgasm. The sight of her coming pushed me over the edge and I emptied myself inside of her. She collapsed on my chest as we both caught our breath. God we just had sex with all of our clothes on. That was amazing.

"Peach can you un-cuff me know. My hand is asleep." She kissed me and reached into her bra for the key. "Fuck that was sexy. What else do you have in your bra?" She kissed me softly on the lips and climbed off my lap. "I think I might be willing to lose a bet with you again. Weren't you supposed to be the winner?"

"I was. Now I can cross car sex off my bucket list."

"I think I need to see this list. I don't know what view is more beautiful this" I pointed to the view in front of us "or the view of you riding my cock coming."

"I love you Liam."

"I love you too Angel."

"Will you take me home so that I can get naked with you?" She giggled.

"I like the sound of that."

"What?"

"Home"

"Me too"

"I'll drive."

"Chicken"


	27. Turning the tables

Sophie's POV

Liam and I have been spending as much time together as possible. We've both been very busy with school and sports, but we've really been getting to know each other. Since I spend three to four nights a week sleeping over at his apartment we've also learned about each other's annoying habits. Liam never refills the toilet paper. Hello, is the toilet paper holder broken? But the thing that really drives me crazy is his pens. As a nervous habit he clicks them when he works on his homework. To me the sound is as annoying as nails on a chalkboard. I guess every couple must go through this and neither of these will kill me. I did get him a present, and I think it will help with one of his bad habits. We're both looking forward to the Sigma Nu Halloween party tonight. I'm excited about us dressing us as a couple. It's a special day for us. The first time we ever met was Halloween and it's where we shared our first kiss. Liam let me pick our costumes. I think he will like them.

Liam's POV

I love having Sophie here with me. My apartment feels like home when she is here. Although some of her habits make me crazy. What is with her having so much crap in the bathroom, she doesn't even wear a lot of make-up. I don't get it and she burps like a man. She could win a contest at the frat house. I never knew such a big noise could come out of such a small girl. I'll learn to live with it. She's worth it. Maybe my little present will help with at least one of her bad habits.

"Peach, I need to go over to the frat house to make sure the new security measures are in place. I'm going to take my costume and get dressed there. Jake and Karen are going to pick you up.

"Wait. I have a present for you first."

"Really? I have a present for you too." We both retrieved out presents.

"What's the occasion?" She asked as she eyed her present.

"Do I need a reason? What's mine for?"

"Let's just call it something to strengthen our relationship."

"Funny, so is mine." We both began to open our presents.

I laughed when I saw hers to me and she laughed when she saw mine to her. "Great minds think alike." I held the box of pens in my hand and she held the bathroom organizer in hers. "Thanks, lids?"

"Yes, lids. Thank you for the organizer. I'll try to keep my bathroom stuff more organized. Now if we could only fix the toilet paper holder."

"One thing at a time, I love you. I'll see you at the party. Laters, Peach." I gave her a kiss and headed out the door.

I was happy to see the improvements. We hired two security guards. One will be guarding the front door and the other will be in the tent in the yard. Only people that live in the house are allowed upstairs and two of our freshman pledges are designated drivers for whoever needs rides. I went upstairs to change since the party was about to start. I was surprised as I opened the garment bag to find a dinner suit. It's dark navy with a bit of sheen. It has one button, is closely fitted, and shorter than normal. Maybe she wants to show off my ass, I know she likes it. The pants are traditional with tapered legs. The white dress shirt has double cuffs and mother of pearl studs with matching cufflinks finished with a black satin cummerbund and bow tie. I can't wait to see what she's wearing. As soon as I put the finishing touches on I got a text that she's here.

I was excited as I came down the stairs but when I saw her my jaw hit the floor. The room went silent when she walked in. She looked fucking amazing in her tight long gold dress with her hair curled and sweeping to one side. She was carrying a metal briefcase and as she walked towards me I could see something up the slit of her dress, strapped to her inner thigh. She smiled when she saw me and then she licked her lips. God the things she can do to me. We hit the bottom stair simultaneously and I took her in my arms. "You look beautiful Sophie."

"I'm at your service tonight Mr. Bond but my name is Gigi La Rue, your case sir." She handed it to me.

The case wasn't empty "What's in it Ms. La Rue?"

"Some toys from Q that you might want to play with later Mr. Bond." Shit she had me with the dress.

"Smile" Karen yelled and we both looked at her as she snapped a photo.

We were having a great time and I love having the most beautiful girl at the party by my side. The item strapped to her leg was a toy Beretta. God I'd love to be that gun right now. Suddenly I was stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Katie and that prick Todd dancing. He was trying to ruffle my feathers and it was working. It wasn't that I still had feeling for Katie, but I wouldn't stand for that bastard to hurt her or anyone. This is a fucking nightmare. I can't let Todd ruin our night. Grandpa always tells me that communication is the key to a successful relationship. He's been married for a long time. He must know what he's talking about.

Sophie's POV

God Liam looks sexy and we are having so much fun. We've been dancing all night, it has been perfect and I'm look forward to showing Liam the toys in the briefcase when we get to the apartment. I hope he likes them. The music slowed down and he pulled me close, as we turned I felt him tense up. What's going on?

"Peach we have a situation."

"What's wrong Babe?"

"Do you see the couple dancing over my left shoulder? She's a nurse and he's a vampire." I looked over his shoulder.

"Yes."

"That's Todd. I think he's the fucker that drugged you."

"Son of a bitch!"

"That's only the half of it, but please I need you to stay calm. He's trying to get to me. We can't let him win. Okay?"

She looked in my eyes "I love you Liam. We will be okay, just tell me."

"The nurse he's dancing with is Katie."

That caught me off guard. I took a sharp intake of breath. At least he had the balls to tell you Sophie. He's not hiding things from you. I placed my hands on his face and kissed him lovingly. "Thank you for telling me. Do you think she's in danger?"

"Yes" I could see the concern in his eyes. He's a good guy with the biggest heart.

"Then we have to help her." I never thought I would be helping my boyfriend's ex-girlfriend but no one deserves to be taken advantage of.

"You are amazing. Look she's okay as long as she's on the dance floor." The song ended and Todd and Katie began moving towards the bar. Liam and I watched from a spot that hid us well from them. He got them both a drink. Katie sat her drink down next to his and said something to him before she walked away. "Shit!" This was Todd's chance and we both watched in disgust as slipped something into her drink.

"I knew it!" I grabbed Liam's arm as he was about to go take care of Todd once and for all.

"Stop Liam. I have an idea."

Liam's POV

God Sophie should be Bond not me. She's right it's time for karma, Todd. I really don't like her putting herself in danger but I'll be with her on this. Sophie made her way towards Todd at the bar and started to talk to him. That asshole better not touch my girl. She motioned to the bar and he turned to get her a drink. With that she switched the cups. It was like watching poetry in motion. She took the sealed bottle of water from Todd and stood and drank it with him as she watched him pick-up the drug laced cocktail. I had seen enough. Soon the universe would be paying Todd back. Sophie said something to Todd and walked away. "What did you say to him?"

"I told him that I hoped he got what he deserved." Katie came back and they returned to the dance floor. Within 45 minutes Todd was out cold. Jake and I picked him up and deposited him in a chair while Sophie told Katie what happened. Katie gave Sophie a big hug and told me thank you as she left the party. Chad told me that he would take care of Todd. Whatever that meant.

"Let's get out of her Gigi."

"Yes Mr. Bond." We headed back to the apartment. Sophie seemed excited to see me open the case. "Do you like what you see sir?"

"Hell yes Gigi. This night has gone from great, to screwed up, to fucking unbelievable."

"I don't believe there has been any fucking yet Mr. Bond."


	28. Babes in Toyland

Sophie's POV

The look on Liam's face when he opened the briefcase was priceless, and I'm still feeling the effects of our sex-a-thon this morning. He lit some candles and turned on some romantic music. We started off with the aromatic massage oil. His hands glided smoothly all over my body the oil was romantically scented with jasmine and rose. He stroked every inch of my body with the tips of his fingers starting at my back, and then he moved to my shoulders, arms, ass, thighs and calves. I was so relaxed when he asked me to turn over. When he began to lightly stroke my breasts I thought I died and went to heaven. He glided down my legs and teased me by brushing my sex and my inner thighs. I was longing for more contact when he began to rub my kitty and I couldn't help put purr it was at that moment I felt the vibration. I felt so embarrassed, but god it felt so good. The sales person at the store had been right and the rabbit didn't disappoint. Then I returned the favor by giving Liam a massage. We were both so relaxed and his body felt so amazing. I explored every inch of it and when I reached his love muscle I was more than ready to massage it too, but right before he got to his happy ending I took him in my mouth. I loved the sounds that he made they made me want to give him even more pleasure. After the massages we were both hungry so we headed out to the kitchen. Liam placed me on the kitchen counter and he stood between my legs as he fed me while I was blindfolded and handcuffed with my wrists in front of me. All my senses were heightened and everything he fed me tasted so good. I twirled my tongue around his fingers and sucked them clean. When I heard the shaking of the can I arched my back in anticipation. The cold cream hit my already hard nipples and I groaned as he sucked it off. I couldn't stand it any longer I carefully raised my arms over his head and laced my legs around his waist. He picked me up and I felt my back against the wall as her entered me. His rhythm was relentless and we both reached our climax as I screamed in pleasure.

"Good morning beautiful. What are you smiling about?"

"I was just remembering the kitchen last night."

"Oh yeah, that was pretty amazing but I think I liked what we did after that more." I began to giggle as he rubbed me gently.

Liam's POV

I love that smile on her face. That I just got fucked seven shades of Sunday and I loved it look. She's right sex in the kitchen was pretty hot, but when we got back to the bedroom we got to play with the last two toys in the case. I can't believe Sophie went to the neighborhood adult toy store. At least she didn't go to one of those hard core places. Everybody thinks she's so innocent. She's got them all fooled, everybody but me that is. I carried her back to the bedroom and un-cuffed her hands and took off the blindfold she looked so beautiful I opened the can of magic dust and lightly dusted her using the feather applicator. The light touch of the feather was arousing her and she looked so kissable with the sweet honeysuckle dust that gave her skin a soft glow so that's what I did I started at her neck and worked my way down paying special attention to her beautiful breasts. She was on fire for me. We rolled over so that she was straddling me and that's when she reached for the last toy. She placed the ring on my and cock then turned on the two bullets. Fuck that felt good. The ear like nubs rubbed my balls and when she lowered herself onto me her nubs teased her clit. It was the best of both of world inside and outside stimulation at the same time for both of us. Death by orgasm is definitely the way to go. She practically fainted when her orgasm finished. I carried my girl to the shower and held her loving as we washed all the sex off of us before we fell asleep in each other's arms.

"You were amazing last night. Next time you want to go toy shopping just let me know. I'll go with you." I kissed her on the cheek as she pretended to be shocked.

My phone began going off like crazy on the night stand. I couldn't help but worry so I picked it up to see what was going on. I began laughing hysterically as I looked at the video on my phone.

"What's so fun Babe?" I showed it to her and she laughed so hard she almost fell off the bed.

"Todd's all over the internet" He was naked and tied to a bed in the middle of the quad. The only thing covering him was a bunch of poison oak right over his family jewels. On his chest the words "I'm a d-bag" were written in large letters hopefully with a permanent marker.

When we finished laughing I looked into her eyes "You were so right. This is much better than beating him up. I love you Gigi La Rue."

"I love you too Mr. Bond can you send me that link I need to call Jasmine and forward it to her. What are your plans for the day?

"Go for a run, call home, write a paper, take my gorgeous girlfriend out to breakfast, and later I have a group project meeting."

"How can you possible run today? I can barely walk." I couldn't help but laugh.

"I guess that means you would be a no for morning sex." She twisted my nipple.

"Okay, okay. How about just the gorgeous girlfriend to breakfast part?" She kissed me and started to get dressed.

"Can it be at the beach Babe?" I started getting dressed too.

"Anything for you Peach." We finished getting ready and drove to the beach. It was late so we had brunch at a nice place overlooking the marina. We were both famished due to our late night activities. After brunch we took a nice walk on the beach. 66 degrees with the sun shining is nothing to complain about.

I called my parents and talked to them and all of the kids and of course the kids all wanted to talk to Sophie to tell her about the items they've been collecting for the Christmas boxes. We both worked on homework. Sophie called Taylor and her Mom. I snuck away once she got on the phone with Jasmine. Those two can talk for hours and I had to get away to go work on my surprise for Sophie. I don't think she's on to me so far. I hope I can make it the next two weeks.


	29. Photo opp

Sophie's POV

I ran into our room "Karen, oh my god! I just go off the phone with your Mom's friend Liz and she saw the picture of me and Liam you posted online. Your Mom told her that I'm hoping to go to the Olympics and she wants to do a story on me."

We both began screaming and jumping up and down. "That's why my Mom wanted your phone number. This is amazing! Have you told Liam yet? He's going to shit a brick!"

"No, I just got off the phone with her minutes ago. He's still at practice. I can't believe it! I have to call coach and see if he thinks it's a good idea first." I headed outside to make the phone call. Coach was all for it. He said anything to support the sport is great and he thinks it will be a good opportunity for future endorsements. This could help me with money so that I can focus of training instead of working this summer. Do I call Dad first or wait for Liam? They want to do it as soon as possible. I can't believe this is happening to me. I went back up to our room and packed a bag. "I'll see you tomorrow Karen. I'm going to go to Liam's and wait for him."

"Congratulations Sophie, you deserve this."

"Thanks Karen" she gave me a hug and I walked to Liam's apartment with my head in the clouds. I was surprised when I got to the apartment and found Liam there with five other guys. I recognized a few of them. I kind of felt like I interrupted something because when I walked in they all got really quiet and started leaving. It was weird.

"Hey Babe, I thought you were at practice." I gave him a sweet kiss.

"I was earlier."

"Who were those guys?"

"We're just working on a project together. They were just taking off. I wasn't expecting to see you tonight. Is something going on?"

"Yes! I have big news! You need to sit down." I showed him over to the sofa.

"You're making me nervous Peach. Are you okay?" I gave him a peck on the nose.

"I'm fine. No. I'm great. I got a surprise phone call today from Liz Sapphire with Sports Illustrated, she's a friend of Karen's Mom and she wants to offer me a spread in the magazine."

"That's amazing. Are you sure you want that kind of exposure?" He didn't seem that excited.

"Liam I talked to Coach Avila and he said it was a great opportunity. Do you not want me to do it?"

"Have you talked to your Dad?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you first. What's going through your head?" He needs to tell me what he's thinking "I won't do it if you don't want me to."

"It's a great opportunity. I'm just being jealous. I'll get over it. You can have my Mom look at the contract. She's a pro she'll get you a great package."

"I swear Babe you'll be proud of the photos. I want you with me at the shoot."

"I'm already proud of you Angel. I just don't want to think about men all over the world doing god knows what with your picture. Call your Dad and see what he thinks."

Liam's POV

Thank god Sophie showed up when she did. If she had walked in a few minutes earlier the surprise could have been ruined. I'll need to be more careful and meet the guys somewhere else from now on.

No way will Jason Taylor go for this. He won't want his princess scantily clad circulating all over the world. Jason can put an end to it and then I can be the hero boyfriend that supported her. I'll just hold her hand and be here for her when he tells her that it's not going to happen.

What the fuck just happened? He said it was okay if that is what she wanted and if I was alright with it. That bastard, he's good. He knows I won't like this and he's hoping we will get in a fight over this maybe even break up over it. He will use it against me. Tell her that I'm not being supportive of her dream. This is total bullshit. He knows he's running out of time, and maybe he's realized that the odds aren't in his favor as much as he thought. Is this how he wants to play? Fine! Game on Jason Taylor, I'm going to be the most supportive boyfriend ever. You're being an asshole Liam. You should be the most supportive boyfriend ever. Look at her, she's happy, really happy and Avila is right this could be a really good opportunity for her and the archery team.

"Congratulation Sophie" I gave her a hug and a kiss "call Liz and have her e-mail you a copy of the contract so that my Mom can look it over."

"Babe thank you for not getting crazy jealous about this. I love you" if only she knew what was really going through my mind right now.

Mom was really great handling the contract and got Sophie a really good deal. Today is the photo shoot. I really have a lot to do to get ready for the Sigma Nu party next weekend, but no way am I not going to be with her today.

"Liz this is my boyfriend Liam Grey."

"Nice to meet you Liam. You're a lucky guy. We need to get Sophie into hair and make-up so you can wait over there." She pointed me to a table with some food and chairs. I kissed Sophie and she was whisked away.

Sophie's POV

"'Wow Sophie your boyfriend is a hunk and his name sounds familiar is he an athlete?"

"Thanks. He's the captain of the water polo team at UCLA"

"You make a very attractive couple. Do I know him from somewhere else?"

"Uhm, his family is fairly well known in the Seattle area."

"Grey, as in Christian Grey?"

"Christian is his Uncle."

"You should hold on to that one. He's got looks, money, and a hot body."

"Thank you Liz. I plan on holding on to him but not for his last name. Liam is smart, and kind, and has the biggest heart of anyone I've ever known. All that plus that ass." We all began to laugh including the hair and make-up team.

The photo shoot was fun, although the wardrobe was not my usual fair. They were going for the warrior princess kind of vibe. The photographer was great and made me feel very comfortable, and having Liam there made me feel strong, beautiful, and sexy. Once the photographer had what he needed I sat down with a journalist to be interviewed. Liam was right by my side holding my hand the whole time. I was so glad to have him with me. I was exhausted by the end of the day. I don't even remember getting back to the apartment. I woke up in the morning in Liam's bed with him stoking my hair and smiling at me. God I love this amazing man.


	30. A Night to Remember

Liam's POV

God this is going to be a long day. I have so much to do. I glad that Mr. Taylor is coming down. Between spending the day with him and then getting ready Sophie won't even notice that I'm gone. She totally bought it that he's here to help with security. We only have two date parties a year and this is my first one. Last year I didn't have anyone special to bring with me in fact it's one of the reasons I broke it off with Katie. I knew that if we were together she would expect to come with me and that would imply that we were serious. Tonight has to be perfect. I hope Sophie likes the dress that Jason brought down. I told Auntie Mia what I was looking for and she told me she had the perfect thing. The dress is the first of many surprises for my girl today. We're having the party in the Ackerman Ballroom. The local junior college has a culinary arts school and a floral design program that we are utilizing. It's a great way for them to showcase their talents. We get a great deal and the professors use it as a real world learning experience. We have a trio from the music department to play through the dinner and a great band to finish off the night. I don't think Sophie is on to me. I hope she's not on to me.

Sophie's POV

I'll never get used to this California weather. It's November and it is beautiful outside. I'm so glad I get to see my Dad, but even more than that I'm looking forward to a special night with Liam. He's been kind of off for the last few weeks. I feel like I've barely seen him.

"Daddy" I ran towards my Dad as he exited the terminal.

"Hi. How's my Princess?"

"I'm great Dad. How are you? Are you back to one hundred percent?"

"I'm good as new. Nothing can keep this old dog down. Where is that guy of yours?"

"He had some things to do before the party and I think he wanted to give us some time together. How about some lunch?"

"Sounds great Princess." He smiled at me as he put the garment bag and duffle in the trunk. I headed towards the restaurant that Jake told me about. It's so nice to know someone that knows all the best places to go. We got in line to order and I told Dad that he had to get the original French dip. We got our lunch and dug into the delicious looking sandwiches. The sawdust on the floor was intriguing so we asked about it. We were told it was a tradition since the place opened in the early 1900's and that it helps to absorb spills to avoid people from slipping on the concrete.

"Don't tell Gail, but I think these are better than hers" I almost choked.

"You're secret is safe with me Daddy." We enjoyed our lunch. Dad told me everything that had been going on in Seattle and I told him all about the photo shoot. He seemed surprised that Liam was so supportive of it. Hopefully we will have some of the photos back before we head to Seattle for Thanksgiving. After lunch I wanted to have some fun with Dad so I took him to the range. Liam like the rest of the Grey's except Ana hates guns, but I don't have a problem with them as long as they are properly stored and you are trained to use them. We've agreed to disagree on the subject. We had a great time. After the range we went to the hotel. After Dad got settled in his room he said he had a surprise for me. He handed me a card. It was from Liam, but how did he get it?

Peach –

I'm looking forward to sharing a special evening with you. Please join Karen downstairs in the spa. I'll see you soon. All my love.

Liam

"Dad how did you get that from Liam?"

"He left it at the front desk Princess. Now go, Karen is waiting for you."

Karen was so excited when she saw me. The boys had scheduled us for manicures, pedicures, hair, and make-up. I had to send Liam a text.

_Thank you Babe. You're the best. Can't wait for tonight. ILY 3_

Weird. I usually hear right back from him, but I didn't get a response. Karen assured me that he was probably busy getting ready for the party. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on. After an hour or so Dad came down to give me a key to his room. He explained that he was going to the venue to do a security check and that Karen and I should get ready up in his room.

"Be down in the lobby at seven your prince will be waiting for you." He kissed me goodbye. He seemed a little emotional. Is it me or are all the men in my life acting a little weird?

When Karen and I got to the room we were surprised with a bottle of champagne and a tray of canapés. Dad had laid the beautiful gown out on the bed and next to it were a shoe box and a bag that contained undergarments to be worn with the dress. The dress was magnificent. It was elegantly pleated and had a knotted bodice at the sweetheart neckline. It was flowing and strapless in black with a coordinating shawl. It was a black and white event. I was thankful that Liam went with black. Everything fit perfectly. Karen on the other hand was wearing a short white ruched stretch sheath dress with a plunging v-neckline.

"Oh my god Karen you look amazing."

"Shut the front door Sophie you are stunning." We both began to giggle as we enjoyed another glass of champagne.

"Karen can you take a picture of me so I can send it to Jasmine and Liam's Aunt Mia?" I handed her my camera and I sent them both a message with the photo attached. We cleaned up the room and made our way downstairs. As the doors of the elevator opened I heard the sound of music playing from the piano and instantly I knew it was Liam. He looked up and smiled at me but kept playing. He looked fantastic in his classic black tuxedo. I leaned against the piano and listened joyfully as he finished the piece while Jake took Karen in his arms and twirled her around the lobby. Everyone had stopped to watch and listen but none of us really noticed until the Liam stopped and the room was filled with applause as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

"That was beautiful Liam. What was it?"

"It was Midnight Sky by Alessandra Marchionni." He rubbed the side of my cheek with the back of his hand. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." I blushed and he took my hand and led me outside to the waiting car. Not just any car. I classic white Rolls Royce limousine. Karen, Jake, Liam, and I climbed inside our chariot and it carried us off to our ball.

The ballroom is elegant with about thirty tables for ten. Each table has a beautiful arrangement, each one of them different but using the black and white theme with pops of red for added color. A trio is playing as hors d'oeuvres are passed for the first hour. Everything is delicious. Liam stills seems a little uneasy and I haven't seen my father. We are seated for dinner and having a nice conversation at our table. Every once in a while we hear or see squeals of delight from happy young women. Chad tells us that it's very common for several proposal, break-ups, and even babies to come from these date parties as he holds his fiancée Molly's hand. They are both graduating in May. The make a very cute couple. Dessert was being served and Liam excused himself and Chad made his way to the stage too.

"Thank you everyone for coming tonight. We have a special performance planned for you tonight. Please put your hands together to welcome the UCLA a cappella group and our brothers the Nu Tones with special guest Liam Grey." I turned to the stage in complete shock. Liam and the guys that I had seen at his apartment took to the center of the dance floor and started singing.

Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me  
Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So, don't even bother asking if you look ok  
You know I'll say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are  
The way you are, the way you are  
Girl you're amazing, just the way you are

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah

Our table was in the center of the ballroom and my seat was right at the edge of the dance floor. A tear rolled down my cheek as Liam made his way towards me. As the song ended Liam took my hand and dropped down on one knee. The room erupted in applause. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box.

"Sophie Taylor when you are standing on the podium in Rome collecting your Olympic medal I want your most precious metal to be on your left ring finger. Will you do me the great honor and say that you will be my wife." I looked at him and he knew what I was going to ask. "Your father and I have an agreement. I'm trying out the for the men's water polo team. If we both make it to the Olympics we can go as man and wife if not we won't get married until we both graduate." Liam looked towards the back of the door and motioned with his head so I turned to look. My father was standing there. He nodded his head and I turned back towards Liam and threw my arms around him and started kissing him all over his face.

"Was that a yes Peach?"

"Yes, yes, yes. Nothing would make me happier than to marry you Liam Grey. I love you." He slid the ring on my finger and the Nu Tones broke into Chapel of Love.

A/N – Just the Way You Are - Thank you Bruno Mars for a great song! Several great a cappella versions can be found online (I like the Nota and EastWest versions). Check out Midnight Sky too, it is beautiful.


	31. You Muther

Sophie's POV

The band began to play once the Nu Tones finished singing and Liam and I made our way over to my Dad. I wrapped him up in a big hug.

"I'm so happy Daddy thank you for your blessing." He kissed me on the forehead.

"I just want you to be happy Princess. Let me see that rock." I held out my hand. I haven't even really had a chance to look at it yet.

"Congratulations on your engagement to my daughter, nicely done."

"Thank you sir it was my mother's ring." I looked up at Liam and squeezed his hand.

"I'll expect to see you two at the hotel in the morning for brunch. Now go and dance with your fiancée.

"Thank you Dad goodnight." I kissed my Dad and Liam led me to the dance floor.

I couldn't stop smiling. Karen embraced me and of course wanted to see my ring too. "Liam do you have your phone?"

"Of course Angel what do you need?" He handed it to me.

"Karen can you take our picture?" I handed her his phone and held my hand up for the photo. She handed it back to me and I sent a text to Jasmine from Liam's phone.

_This is Sophie. Guess who's engaged? _

I attached the photo. Shit it's late in New York, but she'll kill me if she's not amongst the first to know. As I handed him back his phone it began to vibrate. He handed it back to me without even looking at it and led me outside on the balcony. Jasmine was screaming.

"Oh my God! Does your father know? He's going to kill him. When did he do it? How did he ask? Where the hell are you? You look amazing. Did you cry? Did he cry? How many carats is the ring? Are you pregnant? When are you getting married?"

"Jasmine stop" I yelled into the phone "one question at a time."

"Sorry Sophie, I'm just so happy for you and Liam."

"Yes, my father knows. He was actually here when it happened. We're at his frats date night party. Yes, I cried. I have no idea about the ring. The cut, carat, and clarity aren't important to me and you know it. No, I'm not pregnant. We don't know when we are getting married. That depends on a few things. Did I answer all of you questions?"

"Depends on what?"

"Look Jasmine it just happened and right now I'd like to dance with my future husband so can I call you tomorrow and give you all the details? Yes, I'll give him a kiss from you. I love you too. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I ended the call and handed the phone back to Liam.

I put my arms around him and kissed him. Our tongues and bodies began to move with the music that was playing in the background. We were both breathless when the kiss ended. "I love you fiancée."

"I love the sound of that but I'd rather call you my wife." I couldn't help but giggle.

"I like the sound of that. Your wife. Mrs. Liam Grey. Sophie Grey. I love it. I didn't think your mom and dad were ever engaged."

"Dad was going to ask her but she broke it off with him so he never got the chance to ask her. He forgot he had it until just recently. He gave it to me when your Dad and Teddy were in the car accident. That's when I came up with my idea."

"When did you talk to my Dad?"

"The next day in the hospital."

"You've been planning this since September?" The smile on his face told me the answer. He led me by the hand back inside and we danced the night away both of us with the biggest grins on our faces. Finally I had my Liam back with me. This was why he was distracted. This is why Dad was acting weird too.

Taylor's POV

I love my daughter and I want her to be happy. Liam makes her happy. I can support her or risk losing her forever. Losing her is not an option. Liam is a good kid with a great family supporting him. They are a good match and a lot could change between now and graduation. Yeah, graduation in four years. No way will they both make it to the Olympics. That's like winning the lottery twice.

Liam's POV

We danced until the band stopped playing. I love see that smile on her face and that ring on her finger. Stage one complete now we just need to tell my family and then both of us need to make it to the U.S. Olympic team, no big deal. Right? I know we can do it. We can do anything together. I want to take my fiancée home and make sweet love to her. I sweep her up in my arms and carry her to my car which had now been decorated with streamers and window paint. Thanks a lot Keith and Jake. Fuckers. Sophie started laughing when she saw the "just hitched" scrawled on the back window. The side windows said "bride" and "groom".

"Cute, real cute" I'm guess it is kind of funny, but I don't like people messing with my car.

"They're just happy for us Babe." She kissed me and I put her in the car. Everyone was honking at us as we drove the short distance to my apartment. It was kind of fun. I carried her to the apartment and she was blushing when I sat her down on the bed.

"You're blushing"

"You just carried me over the threshold" she said with a big smile. God I love that smile "make love to me groom."

"You don't have to ask me twice bride" and we made passionate love to each other. We awoke entwined in each other in the morning. Both of us were still beaming. I would have liked to stay in bed all day with the love of my life, but we had to get up to meet her father for brunch. Seeing Jason Taylor in anything but his normal perfectly fitted dark suits always throws me off. I need to get used to seeing him in this light, my future father-in-law. He's so relaxed around Sophie. Sophie couldn't get over the fact that we had talked about this back in September. We agreed that Sophie and I would tell my family when we arrived in Seattle Wednesday evening. We enjoyed a nice brunch and headed out to the car.

The valet brought the car around "sorry about the car sir. We didn't have time to make it to the car wash this morning." Sophie was laughing but her dad didn't look amused and then he started cracking up too.

"You need to lighten up Liam. It's pretty funny." At least he's laughing.

"You better sit in the back Mr. Taylor. You might not think it's so funny if people think you are the bride." Sophie began laughing even harder. She was doubled over.

"Liam we are going to be family. Will you please call me Jason?"

"I'll try Mr., I'm sorry, Jason." We said our goodbyes at the airport. Jason actually gave me a hug and told me to take good care of his princess. I called Grandma on the way home and asked her to do me a favor and call an adult only family meeting at her house Wednesday night. She agreed once I promised her it was good news, and she said she would invite Linda and Dustin too.

When I got off the phone with Grandma I asked the question "How do you want to tell your Mom Peach? Do you want me to talk to her?"

"Liam, I love my mother but the only person she is concerned about is herself. I sent her a text this morning with the picture Karen took last night. She only asked two questions "Does this mean I need to be in the same room as your father?" and "How much is this going to cost me?"" I stroked the top of her hand as several cars passed by us honking and waiving. I pulled off the next exit and pulled into a car wash. Sophie got out and I held her in my arms as she began to cry.

"I'm sorry Angel. Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"They already hate each other. I don't want to make it worse."

"I love you. I'm here for you." I didn't know what else to say so I just held her and let her cry. As I paid the bill for the car I pulled out my phone and called Jasmine. She was pissed when I told her how Dawn had reacted but she gave me the perfect idea on how to make Sophie smile. Sophie is lucky to have such a great friend. I can't wait to meet her in person.

Sophie was quiet as we headed toward our destination. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Good thing we both dressed really casual today. As I pulled off the freeway she already seemed a little happier. I parked the car and opened her door for her. "Come on." I led her towards the store that had just the thing I was looking for. "Pick one." Her eyes were bright and she had a smile on her face.

"I love you Babe" she kissed me and picked the perfect one. I paid for our purchase and they got it all setup for us. We headed out the door and kicked off our shoes and rolled up our pants when we hit the sand. I handed her the string and ran down the beach as our kite took off in the sky. As I made my way back towards her I could see how happy she was. I took out my phone, took her picture, and sent a quick text to Jasmine

_Thanks Jas. IOU! _

She quickly responded.

_I love that smile. BTW – You owe me several! Go kiss your girl!_


	32. FAcing the Mob

Sophie's POV

I'm so glad Liz can meet with me tonight. I can't wait to see the pictures from the photo shoot and show them to Liam.

"Thanks for meeting me here Liz."

"No problem Sophie. You look great is something different about you, you're glowing?" I held up my hand and showed her my engagement ring and told her all about Saturday night.

"Sophie you have to let me do a story on both of you. You are gorgeous together and you guys could be America's next sweetheart couple. The public will eat this up."

"I don't know Liz. Liam and I have a lot of work to do. Our main focus right now is school and making the Olympics. I'll talk to him but I think it's a little early to think about." She showed me the pictures and gave me a set. I was amazed at how well they turned out. I pulled my favorite out and asked Liz if she could get me a larger copy of it. It will make the perfect gift for Liam. I practically skipped to my dorm room I was so happy. I packed my bag for our trip and headed to Liam's. We leave for Seattle tomorrow after class. Liam's already stressed out. We can talk about this after we tell the family about our engagement.

Liam's POV

I don't know why I'm so nervous. They are my family and they all love Sophie. Sophie rubbed my arm as we held hands on the plain. She could tell that I was nervous. Gail and Jason picked us up at the airport. Gail cried when she saw us and told us how hard it had been to keep the secret from Ana. All the cars were already in the driveway when we arrived. Man up Liam! You survived Jason Taylor this will be a piece of cake.

Grandma and Grandpa met us at the front door. "Thanks Grandma for getting everyone here." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and shook my grandfather's hand.

"You're welcome sweetie. Can we help with anything?"

"Can you have everyone gather in the family room?" They went inside ahead of us. Sophie and I stood at the front steps of my grandparent's house in each other's arms.

"It's going to be okay Babe. Remember we can do anything together. I love you." We kissed and all my fears melted away.

As we walked in the room I held Sophie's right hand and she had her left hand tucked in her jacket pocket. Grandma announced that I had some news to share.

"Thanks everyone for being here. I have some news that I want to share with you." Sophie squeezed my hand. Mom and Dad were sitting on the sofa together and they looked concerned. I looked over at Jason and Gail who were standing to our left. "Sophie and I are engaged!" Dad and Uncle Christian looked over at Jason. Auntie Mia and Ana both ran over to hug Sophie. Grandma Grace, Grandma Birdie and Grandpa chugged their drinks and Mom just started to cry, unmoved from her spot.

"Is Sophie pregnant?" Mom blurted out loudly and everyone froze.

I was so pissed off "would that make this easier for you Mom?" I asked coldly. Dad looked shocked at both of us.

"I'm sorry Son but you didn't answer my question. Aren't you both a little young to be getting married? Did Jason give you his blessing to marry his daughter?" The room got really quiet. I put my arm around Sophie's waist and she kissed me lovingly on the cheek.

"I know you all must think we are crazy, but Sophie and I love each other and we want to get married, and no she isn't pregnant. Jason and I have come to an agreement. The men's U.S. water polo team has already been selected for the next Olympics, but due to some injuries they are have another tryout. If I make the water polo team and Sophie makes the archery team we will get married before we go to Rome, if not we agreed to not get married until after we both graduate from college. We'd really love to have your support, but we are doing this with you or without you." I stood resolute in front of my family. Mom and Dad looked at each other and without saying anything got off the sofa and began to walk towards us.

"We love you son." Dad said as he hugged me.

"Welcome to the family Sophie." Mom said as she hugged Sophie. Then Dad hugged Sophie and Mom hugged me "I love you Liam".

"I know you do. I love you too Mom." The room came to life again with hugs and congratulations for everyone. Grandpa opened a couple of bottles of champagne and started passing around glasses. Once everyone had one they raised them up and said cheers to us. I cuddled Sophie in my arms as we showed the video that was captured of the proposal. All the strong, beautiful, and loving women that I cared about were crying like babies and then I started hearing shit from the men about how I had gotten them all in trouble because I was so romantic.

"I love you Babe." Peach whispered in my ear as we sat down at the dinner table. We were surrounded by amazing couples and as I held her hand I beamed with pride knowing that we were one of them too. As dinner ended I began dreading our next obstacle. We really hadn't discussed where we would be staying, but we both felt strongly about staying together. After dessert everyone began saying goodnight. Jason appeared at the doorway with both of our bags and sat them down.

"Thank you Taylor." Mom said with a nod "ready to go home kids?" I felt so relieved because I knew she was talking about Sophie and me. Mom and Sophie talked about the photo shoot and the interview on the way home. I carried in our bags and headed towards my room while Mom and Dad took care of the baby sitter. When I opened the door I was shocked by what I saw.

"Where the hell is all my stuff?" My room had been transformed and Thomas was crashed in the bed in the corner. I shut the door and turned around. Mom and Dad were standing in front of us looking amused.

"Sorry son. We've made some changes around here. You two are sleeping out in the garage." I looked at Sophie with a look of sorrow. "You two will have some privacy that way." I don't know what these two think is so funny. I picked up the bags and grabbed Sophie's hand and headed towards the garage with them following. I didn't see any of my stuff when we got to the garage. My blood was beginning to boil. I was about to put Peach in a car and head back to Grandma and Grandpa or the compound. I think Mom could see it on my face. "Up the stairs son" Mom said.

"What?" Mom and Dad began to head up the stairs. That was just a storage room. They opened the door and turned on the light as we walked into the fully finished studio apartment. It had a large bed, all of my stuff, a kitchenette, and a nice bathroom. "Wow, when did you guys do this?"

With pride Dad said "Dustin and I have been working on it non-stop since you left in September."

"Thanks Dad, it's awesome."

"Don't thank me Son, thank your Mother." I was shocked. Mom had made such a fuss about us not staying together last time we were here. I turned to her and hugged her.

"I love you Liam. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course Mom, I love you too. Thanks it is perfect."

"We are just glad you are home, happy Thanksgiving."


	33. Love Shack

Liam's POV

Mom and Dad left us alone in our new little love nest but for good measure I locked the door behind them. "Do you have stuff at your Dad's house that you want to bring over? I want this to be our special place." She slid her hands into the back pockets of my jeans and pulled me close.

"It's already special Babe because we are here together. Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Yes, but do you think you could show me?" She pinched my butt and ran to the other side of the room.

"Oh you want to play do you?"

"Come and get me baby." I lurched forward and she darted. She jumped up on the bed and grabbed a pillow for a weapon. I leaped on the bed and grabbed her feet forcing her to fall on top of me as she pelted me with the pillow. I grabbed another pillow and began hitting her playfully back.

"Ouch" she dropped her pillow and covered her face.

I dropped my pillow and repositioned myself so that I could comfort her. When I reached her face she threw her hands up and yelled "gotcha sucker."

"Oh yeah" I pulled her onto my lap and gave her a firm slap on the ass. Then I began to massage her where I had struck her and she sucked in a breath of air. We both felt the excitement that was passing between us, like that familiar jolt of electricity. I flipped her over and unbutton her pants and pulled them down. As I began to rub her panties I felt the wetness between her legs. "God Peach you're so wet."

"And you're so hard." She rubbed her hand against my bulge and licked her lips. "I'm always wet for you Babe. I want you. Please."

I dropped my pants and took off my shirt while I quickly turned off the lights "tell me what you want Angel." She pulled her sweater over her head. She had a wicked grin on her face.

"Make me scream your name Babe." I dropped to my knees and pulled her ass toward the edge of the bed.

"My pleasure" I blew gently on her sex and she shivered in delight "your pussy is so beautiful Peach." I licked her slowly and gently with the flat of my tongue several times. She was so wet. Then I suck her clit with short little sucks and gave her some long licks to open her up and I inserted my curved middle finger and slid it in and out of her while I continued to lick her.

"Oh god Liam, oh god. Fuuuuuuck" She tilted her head back as she came undone. "I need you inside me Liam." I flipped her over and stood up. With her legs spread I entered her from behind. I held onto her hips as I moved in and out of her, teasing her as I entered in and out bringing her to the edge again. "Liam please."

"I love to hear you tell me. What do you need Peach."

"Fuck me, fuck me hard Babe." With her plea I rammed balls deep into her. She fisted the sheets and tried to muffle her screams in the mattress but in this place we don't have to worry about neighbors, roommates, or family hearing us and we both got lost in pleasure before falling asleep spooned together.

Morning light filtered in the studio apartment. Sophie's hair was fanned over her pillow and it glistened. I love watching her. She's so beautiful. Suddenly I heard giggles outside the door and hear the door handle jiggle. I jumped out of bed and grabbed my clothes trying to get to the door as quickly as possible as to not wake my sleeping beauty. Three startled faced looked up at me as I quickly came out the door shutting it behind me.

"Hey rugrats" I whispered and I put my hand up to tell them to be quiet and I took them down the stairs.

"Where is Sophie?" Ava asked.

"So, all you care about now is Sophie. What about your big brother?" I teased my siblings.

"We love you too bother." Trev said as he gave me a hug. "Do you like your new room? Dad let us help paint!"

"We love it! You did a great job, thanks!" We headed towards the house. "Are Mom and Dad up yet?"

"Nope" Thomas quickly answered before anyone else could.

"I'll make you guys Grandma's special waffles. I have something to tell you." Ava, Trev, and Thomas sat at the breakfast bar as I began to make gather the supplies I needed.

"What's the surprise LiLi?"

"Ava, I told you not to call me that."

"Yeah LiLi what's the surprise?" The kids went flying off the stools to Sophie, throwing their arms around her. I made my way over to her spot and gave her a good morning kiss.

I turned to look at my brothers and sister "Sophie and I are getting married." They began to dance around us cheering. Mom and Dad came out to see what all the ruckus was about.

Dad was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes "I see you told them. Where's the coffee?"

"I'll make it Mr. Grey."

"Thanks Sophie, but Mr. Grey is my Dad please call me Elliot." She smiled at him and headed towards the kitchen. Sophie helped me with the waffles and we all sat down for a delicious breakfast together. "How is the apartment?"

"It's great Dad, thanks. What are the plans for today?"

"Aunt Mia and I have everything ready for the packing party over at Ana and Christian's in the club house so we are have dinner at their house this year. We thought we head over at around ten and plan on eating at around three this afternoon."

"Cool, Peach would you mind if I head over ahead of the rest of you so that I can talk to Teddy?" She squeezed my hand and kissed my temple.

"No Babe that's fine." My parents shared a smile over our interaction with each other and my siblings began to make smooching noises teasing us. After breakfast we returned to our apartment and christened the shower. We got dressed quickly ready to start our day with our family if only Sophie knew I have a special surprise planned for her today. Sophie left with my parents and siblings to make the annual trip to pick up our Thanksgiving pies at Shoofly Pie a family tradition since the Thanksgiving Dad and I had gone missing in the snow. Mom is always emotional at Thanksgiving, it's the one day a year where being together in one place is not negotiable. I called Teddy on my way to the compound and asked him to come with me to pick-up my surprise for Sophie. He was waiting for me and jumped in the car when I pulled up.

"No security?"

"Dad said if we go straight there and back that I didn't need to take anyone with me."

The car was quiet as we drove. I had to clear the air. "Ted I know you have a crush on Sophie." The brat began to laugh.

"I'm so over that Liam. She's too old for me plus I saw the way you look at each other. I'm not stupid. Besides I have a girlfriend."

I looked at him with shock "you have a girlfriend?"

"Yep, her name is April" he said with a smile "she goes to my school."

"So you are cool with me and Soph?"

"Totally, she's a babe and a sweetheart."

"Good because I asked her to marry me."

"Holly shit! Does Taylor know?"

"I'm not stupid either kid. Yes, I asked him first."

"And he let you live?"

"Yeap, I'll tell you all about it but I want to hear about April." He blushed as he told me all about her. He told me that she was coming to the packing party and that we would get to meet her. "Wow, she passed the Christian Grey background check?"

"Dude, she's eleven years old!" We both began to laugh. Just as we arrived at our destination I got an alert on my phone.

_The package has landed. Available outside of baggage claim _

"Does Sophie know about this?"

"No she doesn't have any idea."

"You are so getting laid tonight."

"Teddy!" I smiled because one, I couldn't believe he had just said that and two, because I knew he was right.


	34. What's mine is yours

Sophie's POV

Dad was down at the club house when we arrived with Mia, Greysen, Emma, Emily, Phoebe, and Madison. It's so cute how the kids are always so excited to see each other. As we got out of the car Ava took me by the hand. She's such a mini Kate.

"Everyone look! Sophie is going to be my sister!" She was so proud as she made the announcement. All the kids hugged me.

"Where are Liam and Teddy?" I asked as I said good morning to my dad.

"They had an errand to run. They should be back shortly." The kids had done a great job gathering items for the boxes and we had a lot of work to do, so Kate, Mia, and I got everyone started. We turned on Christmas music and everyone was filled with the joy of the season. Dustin, Linda, and James joined us. Grace, Gail, and Ana were busy in the kitchen at the main house but even Christian, Elliot, and Ethan were having fun packing boxes. I caught Christian putting money in his boxes. I can see where Liam gets his generosity, and I'm proud that I will be a part of this family. It's so different from what I was raised with. I mean Dad will help anyone, but Mom is so self-absorbed. Will Liam love me less when he meets my mother? God I hope not. Where is Liam they should be here by now? Just then I heard the door open and as I turned to see him I was shocked by what I saw. I dropped my box and screamed as I ran towards the door.

"Jasmine?" We both began to scream and cry happy tears. "What are you doing here?" We hugged each other tight.

"Mr. Wonderful thought that you needed a taste of home." Liam held up the white and blue boxes from Billy's Bakery that I would recognize anywhere. A tear rolled down my cheek as I let my best friend go so that I could thank my amazing fiancée.

I put my hands on both sides of his face "You are the most amazing man Liam Grey. Thank you for this. I love you." I kissed him softly on the lips since we were in mixed company.

"I love you too Angel happy Thanksgiving. Are you going to introduce Jasmine to our family?" We aren't even married and he called them our family. What did I ever do to deserve Liam? When I turned around Kate, Linda, and Mia were all wiping away tears.

Jasmine took the bakery boxes from Liam and asked if the kids could have a treat. The mom's said yes and everyone went crazy over the cookies that Jas had brought from our favorite place.

"Oh my god, these are delicious." They must be good because Mia is trained in baking and is always responsible for family birthday cakes and treats. I sat in Liam lap and I fed him a Hello Dolly bar, they remind me of the s'mores we shared on our first date since they are graham crackers, chocolate chips, butterscotch chips, coconut, and pecans.

"How are things with Teddy?" I asked quietly.

"Good, he's over you. He decided you are too old for him." I slapped his thigh. "You want to play rough again?"

"Laters"

"Hey that's my line."

"Do you mind if I sneak away with Jasmine for some girl time?"

"Have fun." I got off his lap and kissed him goodbye as Jasmine and I headed up to Dad and Gail's.

Jasmine's POV

Sophie and I flopped down on her bed over the garage next to the biggest house I've ever seen in my life.

"I can't believe you are here! When did you and Liam plan this?"

"Sunday after your Dad left. You were really upset about your Mom, so he called me. I can't believe he was able to get a ticket. It must have cost him a small fortune."

"That's my Babe." Sophie said with pride.

"Babe is right, he's even hotter in person and he's so sweet. He's a keeper." We both began giggling.

"I know."

"How is the sex?"

Sophie hit me on the arm "Jas, I don't kiss and tell."

"Come on girl, you've got to give me something. Is he hung like a horse?"

"Jasmine, that's my future husband that you are talking about. If I give you something will you promise to drop it?"

"Promise" I held out my pinky.

"Let's just say that I am very, very satisfied, and your Christmas gift from last years has been very helpful." I couldn't help but smile. We spent the next two hours talking about everything including the new guy I'm dating, Matt. He's got nothing on Liam and it's really making me rethink our relationship. Maybe Sophie did it right. She wasn't out looking for Liam. From what I've seen she already won the gold with him. We were disrupted by a knock at the door and Liam coming in with drinks and snacks which was perfect timing because Sophie looked like she was about to go into Liam withdrawal.

They began kissing each other "Do you guys need me to leave?"

"Yes!" Liam blurted out.

"No!" Sophie laughed as they continued to kiss.

"You two are too cute together. So, what is the plan for this weekend?"

"What do you want to do Jas?"

"Black Friday shopping of course and I want to go to the original Starbuck's, but mainly I just want to hang out with you."

"Sam is home. We could go out with her and Spencer." Sophie seemed to like the idea when Liam brought it up.

"Two couples and me, I don't think so."

"What if we get you a date?" If he's a friend of Liam's he's got to be good right?

"Deal"

"I'm going to go watch the football game with the guys. Grandma said to be down at two. We're going to pick names for Christmas before dinner." Liam kissed Sophie goodbye and left us alone to finish catching up.

Yeah this place is huge but everyone is so nice. It feels like just a normal family without all the yelling that goes on when my big family gets together. I love Liam's Mom, Kate. She's so tenacious and Elliot is a total crack up. Jason's wife Gail is nothing like Dawn. I can see why everyone loves her so much. Before we sat down for dinner the Grey's picked names for Christmas. Sophie picked Grace and Liam picked his Uncle Christian. What do you get a gazillionaire? Thank goodness for Sophie that they put a $250.00 cap on the gifts. The younger kids picked names too. It's nice to see such a wealthy family is still so grounded. We all joined hands forming a big circle and went around the room and said what we were thankful for. I didn't know what to say when it was my turn so I kept it simple "I'm thankful that my amazing best friend is a part of your family." Sophie squeezed my hand.

"I'm thankful that the first boy I ever kissed will be the last man I ever kiss." She turned to Liam and kissed his hand.

"I'm thankful that Dad asked me to do him a favor and move a few boxes." Everyone began to laugh.

The dinner was delicious and we were all stuffed. After the meal we all headed back to the club house to finish the Christmas boxes. The kids had doubled their goal and put together 250 boxes. It was an incredible site to see. After that we pulled out a bunch of board games. Playing Monopoly with one of the richest men in the United States is something I'll never forget because kicking his ass was oh so sweet. I was in total shock when he offered me a summer job because he was so impressed with my skills.


	35. Black Friday?

Sophie's POV

Jasmine decided to stay in my room at Dad and Gail's. I think she was more comfortable there. I said that I would stay with her, but she wouldn't have anything to do with it which was a relief because I really wanted to stay with Liam. Yes, the sex is great but it's not just about that. I miss him when we aren't together. He and I need to decide what we are going to do at Christmas. We have three weeks off between semesters and I need to go to New York to see my mother. My alarm went off at four am. I threw on Liam's UCLA hoodie and a pair of jeans and kissed him goodbye.

I pulled away from Liam's kiss that was deepening "I've got to go Babe. I love you."

"I'll keep the bed warm. Hurry back and be careful. I don't want to see you and Jas on the six o'clock news fighting with the crazies at the mall over bras at Victoria's Secret." He smacked my ass and I headed out the door. Jasmine and I found some great deals at the mall. I was able to get Dad, Gail, and Karen taken care of and I found a few things for Liam. I dropped Jasmine back off and climbed back into bed in my panties and a t-shirt at 7:30 trying not to wake Liam. "Your feet are cold." He grumbled before he dove under the covers and started rubbing them. When he started sucking on my toes it started a fire within me that I needed extinguished. "Did you lock the door?" I practically kicked him in the face jumping out of the bed to lock the door. "Aren't you just the eager beaver?" He laughed at me.

"This beaver is always eager for you." I said as I stripped off my panties and t-shirt as seductively as possible. With my eyes locked on him I ran my fingertips over my nipples and gently squeezed my breasts as I stood in front of him at the foot of the bed. I pushed him down on the bed and he propped up his head and shoulders with a pillow. I spread his legs and lowered myself onto him with my back to his front with my feet between his legs flat on the bed. I placed one hand on his hip bone and the other on the bed and used my hands and feet to move my body up and down his throbbing cock. Liam ran his hands up and down my back as I rode him long and slow. Our need for each other was growing as I began to rock harder and faster against him. I could feel every inch of him. My body began to convulse as he emptied himself inside of me. I practically passed out after our love making session and when I awoke Liam was standing next to the bed with a tray of breakfast.

"What time is it?"

"It's just after ten. I brought you some breakfast."

"Thanks Babe. Have you heard from Jas?"

"She just called. She just woke up too. I told her we would pick her up in an hour."

"Have you called Sam and Spencer yet?"

"Yes, we are going to meet up with them tomorrow. Dad said we could take the boat out."

"What about a date for Jasmine?"

"Yeah, our buddy Hunter is going to go with us. I think she will like him. He's a nice guy."

"Sounds like fun. Do you mind if we have dinner with Dad and Gail tonight? She mentioned it when I picked up Jasmine this morning."

"Sounds good, but we should probably plan on spending some time here on Sunday before we head back to school." I scarfed down my breakfast and got ready so that we could go pick-up Jasmine.

Liam's POV

God did I get lucky with Sophie. I can't believe she was a virgin when we started dating. She's so willing to try new things; only one part of her body left is still virgin territory I wonder what she would think if I suggested it? Maybe I should see what Cosmo has to say about it. We headed over to the compound to pick-up Jasmine.

"Good morning Jasmine." She still looked half asleep. "I'd say it's a good thing we are on our way to Starbuck's."

"Just get me an IV drip" she joked. I'm glad Sophie isn't this moody when she gets up. It's one of the many things I love about my girl. Give her five minutes and she's ready to go. After we hit the coffee shop we walked across the street to Pike's. We pick-up some apples so that Sophie could make an apple pie, and took in the sight, sounds, and smells of the market. We went to a movie and then headed to Jason and Gail's. The girls were busy in the kitchen while Jason and I discussed the trials for the men's national team.

"What can you tell me about the team tryouts Liam?"

"The team is picked every four years, but I was scouted by one of the national team coaching staff, so I'm in a pool of athletes that qualify to represent the team. Since they've had so many injuries they are having a special training camp during Spring break at USC."

"You swimming in the USC pool, ouch."

"Tell me about it. I'm never going to hear the end of it if I don't make the team from my guys at UCLA."

"How many from the team make it to the Olympic roster?"

"Thirteen sir, I'll have a much better chance of going if I get selected for the Pan Am games this August."

"I see. So, if you and Sophie plan on getting married before the Olympics you won't know if that will be possible until three to four weeks before the games start?"

"That's correct Jason."

"Liam have you and Sophie even discussed this? Do you know what kind of wedding she wants to have? Most brides plan their wedding for at least a year."

"No, we really haven't discussed it but I'm sure we will figure it all out.

"Figure what out?" Sophie asked as she walked in the room with a beer in one hand and water in the other. She handed her father the beer and me the water and sat next to me on the sofa. Jasmine and Gail came in the room right behind her.

"Your Dad was just asking me about our wedding plans since we won't have much time between when the final rosters are made and the start of the games." She put her hand on my knee and I put my arm around her.

"Dad, I'm not the kind of girl that has been planning her wedding since she was six years old. The most important thing to me is that we are together. I'm sure we can put something nice together in a short period of time. We don't need hundreds of people, just our closest friends and family. It will all work out Daddy." That's my girl. As much as he's trying to appear supportive to Sophie, I don't think he's really all in on this.

"Jason do you know what Mia and Grace could do in just 48 hours?" Thank you Gail.

"That's true Dad. We have to make the team's first Dad anyways, if not we will have plenty of time to plan. Even if Liam makes the team I still have a pretty big challenge ahead of me. Is this your idea of being supportive Dad? I expect this kind of shit from Mom but not from you." Sophie got off the sofa and ran out the room.

"Shit I didn't even say anything!" Jason and I both got up to go after her "I'll go Liam."

Taylor's POV

I found Sophie in her room crying "I'm sorry Princess I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just trying to be realistic."

"You're being a hypocrite Dad. You made this big deal about Liam supporting my dreams, but you aren't."

"I know. I'm just scared. I love you and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Liam and I are both going to put in the work to get to the Olympics and to make our relationship work. We love each other Daddy. He's the love of my life."

I'm such a jackass "He loves you too. I can see it in his eyes. I get it. I just want you to be happy." I gave her a hug and a kiss.

"I am happy Daddy and Liam has been nothing but respectful of you and your feelings. Would it hurt you to return the favor?" I handed her a tissue.

"You're right Sophie. I get it. Now will you dry your tears because I believe Liam is probably right outside this door ready to break it down? I got off the bed and opened the door and sure enough Liam was standing right outside. I put out my hand to him. "I owe you an apology son." We shook hands and I left them alone. The rest of the evening was uneventful. Liam and Sophie left for his house, and I said I would drop off Jasmine and a picnic lunch for six off at the marina at ten in the morning.


	36. Not My Type

Taylor POV

"Jasmine are you ready to go?" She opened the door and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?"

"You might want to change. You can't wear those heels on the boat and you might freeze to death on the water." She began tearing through her bag looking for something more suitable. "I'll be waiting for you down in the car."

We pulled into the marina and I could see everyone else on deck as I showed Jasmine the way to the boat.

"You're late!" Sophie yelled and I motioned towards Jasmine with my head. I handed Liam the picnic lunch and headed home to spend the day with Gail. I intend on making the most of our time alone today.

Jasmine's POV

"Jasmine this is Hunter Knight." I couldn't help but laugh as Liam said his name.

"Yeah like nobody's ever laughed at my name before." He said as he coldly shook my hand. He was handsome, but not my normal type. I usually go for black hair, dark eyes, and dark complexion and he has sandy brown hair, green eyes, and very fair skin. I guess it's not a love connection for either of us.

"Jas this is Sam and her boyfriend Spencer." Sophie introduced the couple that was snuggled up on one of the benches. I waived at them and they waived back.

"What do I need to do Captain Liam?"

"Just stick with Hunter. He'll show you everything you need to do." Great I guess I'm stuck with a guy who certainly isn't my knight all day. Liam took command of his crew. Obviously everyone else had been boating before. Thank god Jason told me to change before we left the house. I would have been really embarrassed if I had worn what I was originally planning on.

"This boat is amazing Liam."

"It used to be my Uncle Christian's. Dad bought it off him when he got his new boat. You should go see her down at the boat house. The Ana is a real beaut."

Liam was holding Sophie in his arms at the wheel and Sam and Spencer were snuggled together at the front of the boat leaving me and Hunter feeling awkward together so we both headed below to get lunch together. He went down ahead of me and told me to watch my step, but it was too late. Before I knew it I was flying down the stairs straight into the arms of Hunter Knight.

I looked up into his emerald green eyes and for a moment I thought I felt something, just a moment.

"I warned you to be careful" He said almost angrily as he let me go from his grip.

"Thank you" I whispered with my eyes turned down.

He tipped my chin up so that I had to look in his eyes "are you okay?"

"Yes, thanks to you." I said with a blush. Without any more words we got the lunch and headed back up deck. Liam dropped the anchor and we ate and then Hunter pulled out a guitar. I hadn't noticed it before. I was mesmerized as I watched him play and when he began to sing my body felt like Jell-O. I was sad when our day was ending and we were docking at the marina. I went below deck to grab my purse and Hunter followed me.

"Jasmine can I have your number?" He handed me his phone and I entered my number. The second I gave it back he dialed me. My phone began to ring in my purse.

"Did you think I gave you a bogus number?"

"No, now you have mine too." He said with a smile.

Liam's POV

What a nightmare. From the moment they met they've been at each other's throats. Hunter's a nice guy from a big loud family. I figured he could handle Jasmine's larger than life personality. I'll never set anyone up again. At least they don't have to see each other again, well at least till Sophie and I get married.

They both went down below to get lunch "sorry Peach, I thought they would like each other."

"It's okay Babe, I should have told you that she likes her guys more Guido than wasp."

"I can't believe you just said that." She shrugged.

"She's probably going to kill you."

"I know. I'll never hear the end of this."

Hunter's POV

What an annoying girl. She shows up late and then she laughs at my name. I didn't laugh at her New York accent or her teased hair. At least she's cute and she's not a pampered brat. She's been keeping up with me on the rigging, but now we are cruising and it is a little weird being with two other couples. We headed down to the galley to get the lunch and as soon as I told her to watch her step she was falling. I caught her in my arms and she smelled so good and when she looked into my eyes I saw something. A flicker, a light, a feeling, I don't know what it was but it was something. I knew she felt it too when she wouldn't look at me. I had the urge to kiss her when I tipped her chin up to ask her if she was okay but I didn't. I was kicking myself as we went back up on deck with the lunch. After we ate I pulled out my guitar and started plucking away on some of the songs we used to play back in the day when Liam, Spencer, and I had a band.

"Please play it Hunter" Sam begged so I played her favorite song.

"I'm a little rusty but here goes."

As long as you love me  
As long as you love me  
As long as you love me

We're under pressure  
Seven billion people in the world  
Trying to fit in  
Keep it together  
Smile on your face  
Even though your heart is frowning

But hey now,  
Ya know girl  
We both know it's a cruel world  
But I will take my chances

As long as you love me  
We could be starving  
We could be homeless  
We could be broke

As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum  
I'll be your silver  
I'll be your gold

Jasmine watched and listened. I think she like it. It was starting to get late so we headed back to the marina. When Jasmine went below deck I followed her so that I could ask her for her number. She's going back to New York tomorrow, so what could it hurt and I might be going back east over winter break. Maybe we can get together. It was nice to hang out with friends for the day.

"Thanks for being cool today." Liam was obviously still hung up on the rocky start that Jasmine and I had this morning, but that was the last thing on my mind as we said goodbye.

"It's all good. You got yourself one hell of a girl Grey."

Jasmine's POV

We got in the car and headed towards the compound "Sorry if you felt weird today."

"Sophie, it's fine it was a fun day."

"I know. I just feel bad. I should have told Liam what your type is." Maybe that's my problem. I've been looking for the wrong type of guy all along. They dropped my off at the house and I took a nice hot shower. As I was drying off my phone began to ring and I couldn't help but smile as I saw the caller id on my phone.

A/N: Go check out the acoustic versions of As Long As You Love Me (Corey Gray – funny I didn't make it up LOL)


	37. Money Matters

**A/N: Thank you Jen and Ann for all your support and advice**

Sophie's POV

"Good morning Babe."

"Good morning Angel. We've got to get moving." I straddled him and began to grind my hips against him. "We're going to be late for church if you keep doing that." I began to rub his ear lobe. "Oh, fuck it. I'll put an extra twenty in the collection plate." We weren't that late and Jasmine thought it was amusing when we came running in. After church we took Jasmine out to breakfast before we dropped her off at the airport.

"Are you okay? You seem a little quiet this morning."

"I'm good. I'm just tired. I didn't sleep very well last night."

"Okay. Get some sleep on the airplane."

"I will."

"I love you. I'll see you next month in New York." I hate saying goodbye but the last few days have been great. I couldn't have asked for a better Thanksgiving. I gave her a big hug.

"Take good care of her Liam."

"Always Jasmine, thanks for coming." They gave each other a hug too.

"Thanks for inviting me and please tell your family thank you again. I'll e-mail my resume to the contact your uncle gave me and I'll see them in June." Jasmine is so excited about spending the summer here working at Grey Enterprises. It really is a great opportunity for her.

Liam and I headed back to his parent's house. I still had to show Liam and my father the photos from the SI shoot and I wanted to show the copy of the article to Kate. She was such a big help making the deal and I thought it would be nice to share it with her too. Liam saw the shoot, but I'm still nervous about it. Dad was sitting at the dining room table with Elliot and Kate when we walked in and I excused myself to go get my bag.

I took a seat next to Liam and he asked "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just nervous. Now I know how you felt telling everyone about the engagement."

"Remember what you told me." I smiled remembering that I told him we could do anything together and gave him a nod. I handed him and my father each a present and I handed Kate the manila envelope. Dad and Liam opened their gifts each revealing a different photo of me taken at the shoot and Kate opened the folder which held a proof of the article. Dad's photo was a close up of my face holding up an apple. I thought it was fitting since I'm the apple of his eye. Liam's was more seductive. I guess I never realized the shape I make with my mouth when I pull back on my bow. It's a tantalizing O shape.

"Wow Sophie you look hot."

"Elliot!" Kate punched him in the arm.

"What? She's a beautiful girl."

I had to speak my mind "Dad, Liam I know that this started as a bit of a pissing contest between the two of you. I hope we've gotten past all of that. I'm proud of this."

"You should be." Kate said as she handed my Dad the article.

"I love you Sophie. You're right; I was hoping your Dad would tell you not to do this. I didn't want to be the jealous boyfriend, but I'm glad you did it.

"Liam you have nothing to be jealous of, I'm yours." I held up my hand reminding him of the ring on my finger.

"How did you get so smart?" Dad asked.

"I learned from the best Dad."

"I love you Princess. I guess you're not my little girl anymore."

"I'll always need you Dad, but you need to stop this passive aggressive BS with Liam."

"Sophie I told you on Friday that I would and I will." Dad handed the article to Liam from across the table. "I'm proud of you Princess."

"Thank you Daddy."

"Since we've got everyone here Kate and I wanted to talk about the future."

Elliot's POV

"Liam as you know your Mom and I have been planning on you going to college since you came to live with us and we want you to be able to focus on your education. Up to this point we haven't felt it necessary to go into all the details of your trust, but we feel that you and Sophie should be informed as you make plans for your future."

"Would you like me to leave?" Jason asked.

"Liam it's up to you."

"I would like you to stay Jason as this affects your daughter." Liam put his arm around Sophie.

"Your Uncle Christian is the trustee and has been responsible for investing your Mother's life insurance money and the settlement money from the accident and will continue to so."

"Dad I already know all this."

"This isn't a free ride son. We will continue to pay your living expenses. Your monthly allowance will remain as it is now until you get married and at that time it will be doubled as long as you are both in school. When you get married you will get a lump sum of $150,000.00."

"That's really generous Dad?"

"Son you will still have 9-12 years of school ahead of you and a wife to support."

"Mr. Grey, I intend on working as soon as I graduate from school." Sophie interjected.

"Peach, you don't need to support me."

"Babe we will support each other in all things." Liam gave Sophie a kiss. These kids are cute, but so naïve. Liam's car cost more than 75k alone.

"When you are ready to buy your first home you will get a disbursement of $500,000.00 to go towards the down payment."

"Shit Dad, how much money is in my trust?"

"Let's just say you'll be able to graduate from medical school without any student loans to worry about, and when you do finish med school you'll get another $250,000.00." Sophie seemed a little shell shocked.

Kate interjected "It may seem like a lot Liam, put you won't be making much money during your residency and the first few years after that."

"That will be all you get until your thirty five, at which time the remaining funds will be transferred over to you. We're hopeful that you will invest whatever is left in your children's college education."

"We will." Liam kissed Sophie's hand. "Speaking of that, what if we decide to have kids while I'm still in school?" Jason's head looked like it was about to spin off.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it." I hope they'll wait a few years before they start having kids.

"Liam we'd like to keep these details confidential especially from your siblings. While Mom and I fully intend on supporting them through college, it might not be in the same manner as you because of the money from the car accident. Your Mother made sure that the means to take care of you were available if needed and your Grandfather secured you a nice insurance settlement that has multiplied greatly due to the efforts of your Uncle."

"I get it Dad."

"Thanks for coming over Jason."

Sophie's POV

"I have something else I wanted to mention." Everyone looked at Sophie.

"What's up Angel?"

"When I saw Liz the other day she mentioned wanting to do a story on Liam and I. She works for several publications and thinks People Magazine would be interested in our story."

"Really?" Liam looked at me.

"Yes, she thinks we are America's next sweetheart couple."

"What did you tell her?" Kate asked.

"I told her that I was flattered but that I think it's a little early since the Olympics are almost two years away and that Liam and I have to focus on school and making the teams." Kate was the first to agree. Liam, Dad, and Elliot did as well.

"I hope I'm not being to forward but I think you should both talk to a sports agent. These pictures are going to get you a lot of attention Sophie and as the games get closer it might be helpful to already have a team in place." Kate is a brilliant woman.

"Do you know of anyone?" Jason asked.

"I have a few contacts. I'll make some call and maybe we can set-up a meeting for when you are here next month. Have you guys decided what your plans are?"

Crap, the shits about to hit the fan. Liam and I looked at each other. Dad was used to splitting my time with Mom but this was all new for the Grey's.

"Yeah, I think we should meet with the agent, but it will have to after the 29th."

"What? You won't be here for Christmas!" Kate didn't sound happy.

"I'm sorry Mom but Sophie hasn't seen her mother since she left New York." He tightened his grip around me. Elliot wrapped his arm around Kate. "Mom we will be here from the 29th to January 6th.

"I guess I never thought we would be losing you so fast."

"You aren't losing me. I just won't be here. We're still coming home for nine days." Liam and I stood up and gave them both a hug. "We've got to get to the airport. It's going to be crazy busy."

Kate held Liam for a really long time. "Take good care of my son Sophie."

"I will Kate. I promise." Dad dropped us off and we made our way back to UCLA, our home away from home.


	38. On a New Front

Sophie's POV

Two weeks of class and a week of finals then we have three weeks off to spend with our families. Our first Christmas together and I want it to be special and I want to thank Liam for bringing Jasmine out for Thanksgiving. He's always doing such special things for me but what can I do for him? As we walked in his apartment I had an idea. It's perfect he will love it.

I invited Karen and Sam to come with me and we went crazy. When we returned to the apartment we cranked up the stereo and got to work. We had a great time. We were laughing and singing; when we were finished we were all amazed.

"Thanks for your help girls." I said as I waved goodbye to them at the front steps of the apartment building as I waited for Liam to get home. He had to go work out after class and study group because he felt like he gained ten pounds over the long weekend. I didn't have to wait for long.

"Hi Babe. How was your day?"

He put his arms around me "It's perfect now Peach. What are you doing out here?"

"I'm waiting for you. I have a surprise." I pulled out our trusty blindfold and put it on him.

"Is this on your bucket list too?"

"No smart ass." I smacked his backside. "It's just a surprise for my amazing fiancée." We got to the door of the apartment and I took off the blindfold. A beautiful wreath adorned it. "Open the door." He reached out and turned the knob. Inside the apartment was transformed to a magical winter wonderland. Not one surface was untouched by me and my elves. Karen, Sam, and I had carefully selected each piece knowing that this would be the first of many Christmas' for us and that we could easily add more as the years went by.

Liam ran his hand along the mantel that was decorated with candles, garland, and monogrammed stockings and then he walked over to the tree. He carefully reached out and admired the delicate mini snowflake ornaments that shimmered in the light.

"I hope you don't mind but I got a synthetic tree since we won't be home until after the first of the year and I thought you might appreciate it since it is more eco-friendly."

"Move in with me." He turned around to look in my eyes.

"What?"

"You heard me. Move in with me. You're already here all the time."

"I don't know if it's a good idea."

"Sophie you just called this place home but to me home is where you are."

The Christmas music that was playing changed tempo as Baby, It's Cold Outside started to play. Liam took me in his arms and we began to dance around the apartment. It feels so good to be in his arms.

As the song ended I knew he was right "Okay, I'll move in with you."

He kissed me lovingly "Thank you for this. I love it." Liam picked me up and carried me to the bedroom, our bedroom. He set me down gently on the bed. "Now where did that blindfold go?"

I rolled over slightly so that he could pull it out of my back pocket and before I knew it my eyes were covered and I was in complete darkness. He slowly removed my shoes and socks and then he began to unbutton my shirt, kissing me at the spot of each button as he worked his way down my chest. After he reached the last button he pulled my shirt back exposing my bra. He tugged on the cups and my cleavage spilled out over the top. He ran his tongue over one breast while he played with the other. His playful bites and sucking made me moan in delight. He unclasped my bra and began working his way down my body. He reached my jeans and unbuttoned them, unzipped them, and had them off with my panties in one fell swoop. He circled my navel with his tongue. "I need you" I begged. He moved off the bed and I could hear him undressing, so I decided to tease him by touching myself.

"Oh god baby, that's so fucking hot." I heard the nightstand drawer open and close and it excited me because I knew our toys were in the drawer. I felt his hands run up my legs as I continued to finger myself and play with my nipples. I could feel his warm breath and then I felt his tongue on my inner thigh. He ran it up my sex and then my fingers were in his mouth. He twirled his tongue around them and sucked them. "You taste so sweet Peach." His tongue and fingers worked me over and I began to shudder with my first orgasm. Before I had a chance to recover he was inside of me. His rhythm was magical and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I ran my nails up and down his back and arms. We came gloriously together and then he surprisingly flipped me over. "Do you trust me baby?"

"Yes"

"Just tell me if you want me to stop or if you feel uncomfortable." He pushed my knees up under me and spread my legs slightly. He began to rub my ass with both hands and then he stopped for a moment and I heard something it sounded like a cap. He reached between my legs with one hand rubbing my dripping core with one hand while I felt him tease my backdoor with his lubricated fingers. Do I want this? Oh god, that feels good and strange at the same time.

"Are you okay?" He was gently caressing my rear and circling my clit.

"Yes" I could barely get the words out as my body was writhing in pleasure. Instantly his fingers were gone and he entered me again. His hands were rubbing my ass and still teasing my rosebud.

"One day I'm going to bang your beautiful tight ass Peach."

"Oh please Baby. Oh god, you feel so good. Oh Liam." He rocked into me harder and faster. I began to breath erratically and his erection swelled as I peaked and we both found our release. He took off the blindfold and we both practically collapsed on the bed.

"Thank you" he said as he peppered my neck and shoulders with soft gentle kisses.

Liam's POV

My Peach is so thoughtful bringing Christmas to the apartment, making it our home. She feels so good in my arms as we dance around. I can't wait for her to move in with me full time. It took everything I had not to just ravish her there and then, but I wanted to enjoy our time together in our bed. I love watching her touch herself but I can't stand it any longer. I need to be inside of her. I need every part of her and tonight I'm going to see if she receptive to the idea. I flipped her over and the sight of her perfect little ass makes me hard again. I don't want to hurt her. I could never hurt her. Hell, I've never done this either so yeah I read her Cosmo. Shit, it's been spot on with everything else we've tried. I stroked her wet pussy with one hand and began to tease her back side with my lubed my fingers. I couldn't help but think of those old Star Trek movies, boldly going where no man has gone before. That's right baby, you can trust me. She likes it, but she's not ready yet. We will work up to it. She's so close but I need to be inside of her again, I sink balls deep into her from behind her. "Oh yeah, you're so wet. You feel so good Angel." We both came magnificently together and sunk on to the bed. We took a long hot shower together and then sat down to eat some dinner.

"Babe, I think I have the perfect Christmas gift for your Grandmother and Uncle." I listened to Sophie as she told me her idea. She was right. It was perfect, but we would need the help of Taylor and my Auntie Ana so Sophie called her Dad. He said he would help if Ana was able to do her part and he told her that it was a perfect time to call Ana because they weren't together. So I called her. She loved the idea and we set our plan in motion.


	39. The Perfect Gift

Liam's POV

As soon as I got out of class I had a huge smile on my face. Another semester done now I'm going to get home and have a nice dinner with my girl before we have a very busy day tomorrow. I think we are both excited about tomorrow. It's hard to get something for the man that has everything, but he and Grandma will cherish this year after year.

Dad and Uncle Ethan were able to convince Uncle Christian, Grandma, and Grandpa that they had to spend the day at Chrystal Mountain skiing. As soon as they left Mom, my aunts, siblings, cousins, and security were on the jet to L.A. We drove to the airport to meet them. Jason arranged for a large van for all the kids and the mom's would use my car for the day. The kids are so excited. They all think they are so cool including Teddy who brought his girlfriend April along for the day.

"Sophie" Emily yelled as she flew into her arms. The girls were all dressed in matching red plaid dresses and the boys looked very smart in khakis and black shirts. We loaded everyone in the van including Sawyer and Ryan and headed to our appointment as Jason, Mom, Ana, and Mia all took off in my car for a day of Christmas shopping. Thank god Jason doesn't know what Sophie and I have done in my car.

"What, I don't get to be the groom today with all my brides?" Jason teased as I handed him my keys.

We rented out the place for the day. It's going to cost $500.00 but we figure we are within the rules since we are getting this for two people. I was so happy to see our help when we arrived.

"Thanks so much for helping us today."

"No problem Liam this is going to be fun." Jake really is a nice guy. Karen gave Sophie a big hug. Girls are so funny, they just saw each other yesterday but they hug as if they haven't seen each other in months. Sawyer gave us the all clear and we entered the building.

"Everyone this is Jake and this is Karen." I had to yell over the voices of the kids. I shook hands with Zack, our engineer for the day and he showed us to the studio. The piano was on one side of the room and they had two steps set-up on the other. Jake started recording and Karen started snapping pictures while Zack explained things to all of us. Zack, April, Jake and Karen went into the booth and I started to play a few bars to warm up as Sophie arranged the kids on the steps. Ava, Thomas, Phoebe, Greysen, and Teddy were on the top step and Trev, Madison, Emma, and Emily were on the bottom. Sophie stood beside them.

"We're ready whenever you are." Zack said over the speaker from the booth. I began to play and the room was filled with our voices. Sophie and I picked twelve songs and the kids have been secretly practicing for a week. "You guys sound great! Let's move on to the next song and then we can go back and try some different things." We took a lunch break, but before the kids ate we took a bunch of group photos of all of us.

"You look beautiful Peach." Sophie and I dressed to match the kids. As Karen positioned everyone I kissed Sophie and all the kids started going crazy making kissing noises at us. Jake was laughing it up as he got it all on video.

"Very funny rugrats!"

We brought in pizza for lunch and then Zack had us do a bunch of things. He recorded just the girls and then just the boys. We did some solos and surprisingly Sophie and I did a duet of Silent Night. The kids loved it when Sophie handed out the jingle bells. We all had a great time and Zack felt he had everything he needed so we headed back to the airport with a pit stop in between at Dylan's Candy Bar as a reward for all of their hard work.

"Your Mom and Aunts are going to kill you. These kids are going to be bouncing back to Seattle."

"I know. I hope they have lots of wine on board." We both began to laugh.

Kate's POV

"Ana what are you going to do if Christian finds out you took the jet and the kids today?"

"Kate we have security and I didn't lie. I told him I was going shopping. I just didn't tell him where I was going shopping." Taylor had a huge grin on his face.

"My brother doesn't really like surprises Ana."

"I know Mia, but after ten years of marriage I think I can handle your brother. Plus the make-up sex will be worth it."

Mia put her hands over her ears "T.M.I. Ana T.M.I."

We were all so excited when we pulled up to our destination. Of course Taylor made sure we had a manager on hand to help us exclusively. Ava and Phoebe already have their dolls but Ana and I can go crazy on clothes, furniture, and accessories. Ana is getting Madison the light skin, curly red hair, and blue eyed doll and Mia is getting Emily the Bitty Twins and Emma the Rebecca doll since she has outgrown her Bitty Baby. The girls can play dolls together for hours. We couldn't be luckier that they play together so well. Ava doesn't have any sisters, but she's as close to her cousins as any sisters that I've ever known. Our bags were filled with dolls, books, matching outfits for all the girls and dolls, play car seats, beds, and doll outfits for every occasion when we left.

"We have to bring the girls back here and do the photo studio, the restaurant, and the doll hair salon." Mia squealed as we walked out.

"Can you just kill me know?"

"Come on Kate you better do it while you still can. In a couple more years she'll be into boy and bras."

"Don't remind me Ana. Can we please eat now? I need a glass of wine." We walked toward Morels where a private table in the back was waiting for us. We ordered a nice bottle of white wine and the waitress took our order. We enjoyed a delicious leisurely lunch of soup du jour and the frisee salad. "Liam sent me a text that they are having a great time and that they are all eating pizza."

"Who did you guys pick this year?" Mia asked.

"I'm not telling."

"Either am I." Ana agreed. We shared a crème brulee trio for dessert. It was delicious. We made our way through the shops at The Grove and I was desperate to find the perfect gift for Sophie. I want this Christmas to be special, true that they aren't married yet but I already feel like she is a part of the family.

"I need to find something for Sophie to welcome her to the family. Do you have any suggestions?" Just then something caught my eye. "That's it!"

"It's perfect Kate. She'll love it and it can become a tradition every year." As the attendant wrapped it up Taylor told us that we had to get back to the airport.

When we arrived the kids were waiting for us. Sawyer loaded them on the plane while the bags were put in the cargo hold.

Liam and Sophie looked spectacular together. Sadly we won't see them again until after Christmas.

"I love you Son." I didn't want our hug to end.

"I love you too Mom. We'll be home soon and we can Skype."

"Thanks Auntie Ana for making this possible. You're old man is going to love it. Bye Auntie Mia." Liam kissed them both on the cheek.

"You're going to be the only family he has in New York Sophie, so take good care of him for us." Tears fell from my eyes as I thought of us not being together, but I need to accept it. This is what happens when your children grow up. I hugged her tight.

"I love him Kate. I want nothing more than to make him happy." We finished our goodbyes and jetted back to Seattle.


	40. Spreading the Joy

Liam's POV

Jake and Karen came over the next day. The girls created an album cover and playlist while Jake and I worked on the video.

"Your Uncle and Grandma are going to love this." Karen said as she and Jake left. Once they were gone Sophie and I curled up together in our winter wonderland apartment and watched It's A Wonderful Life and A Christmas Story.

We enjoyed our quiet time alone together before our trip to New York.

"What are we going to do today?"

"Just get dressed it's a surprise."

We headed out of the apartment and drove to a nearby Walmart.

"I didn't know Grey's shopped at Walmart." Sophie said kiddingly.

"Just grab a cart smart ass and follow me." I lead the way to the toy department.

"Fill up your cart."

"With what?"

"Anything and everything" I tossed a Barbie in her cart and she reciprocated by tossing a My Little Pony in mine. Our carts were quickly over flowing with games, toys, Legos, stuffed animals, cars, and dolls. We stopped at the Christmas department and got a bunch of candy canes and a couple of Santa hats.

"Now are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Nope" the car was filled with toys, Christmas music, and excitement as we pulled up to the hospital.

"I normally do this with my family of Christmas Eve, but I thought we could do it here before we leave." I wiped a tear away from her face.

"I'm sorry I'm taking you away from your family."

I leaned over and kissed her "you are my family now."

"I love you Liam"

"I love you Peach" As we got out of the car we were met by volunteers that helped us with our gifts. We put on our Santa hats and took them into the cafeteria. The room was filled with families and the children were so thankful for the gifts.

"Babe you should play something." Sophie pointed out the piano and I agreed with her. I took her hand and she sat on the bench next to me. A beautiful little girl climbed up on Sophie's lap. She was wearing a pair of purple fuzzy pajamas; she had bright blue eyes like Sophie, a hat covering her bald head, and was clutching one of the dolls that we handed out. As I played everyone gathered around the piano and began to sing. It was magical to see the smiling faces of the children.

As we left the hospital Sophie's new friend, Elizabeth came running after her. She pulled her towards her and gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Lizzy waived to us until we couldn't see her.

"Thank you Liam. That was the most amazing thing ever."

"The day is not over Peach, buckle-up."

We had a late sushi lunch that was delicious and then had our pictures taken.

"You really want to do this?" She said as we waited in line.

"Yes, it's our first Christmas and this is the perfect way to capture it. But you're not sitting on his lap."

"The only lap I want to sit in is yours Babe." We briefly got lost in a kiss until we heard a woman standing in line behind us with her children clear her throat.

"Sorry ma'am"

The picture turned out really cute. We got extra copies for Dawn, Jasmine, Taylor, and Mom and Dad.

"Babe while we are here I need to get a bottle of perfume for my Mom." We made our way to the perfume counter.

"Can I help you?" The young salesperson asked with her eyes glued on me.

"Yes my fiancée would like a bottle." I turned to look at her and she was smiling.

"Thank you Babe. Yes, I'd like the Tom Ford Lavender Palm." The girl was still eye fucking me so I gave Sophie a kiss.

"The Eau de Toilette." This little bitch is pushing my buttons.

"No, the large bottle of the perfume. Please wrap it up and make it quick."

"Sir that's a five hundred dollar bottle" I tossed her my Platinum American Express card. That's right little girl Platinum. I don't usually like to play the money card but this girl had it coming. First because of the looks she was giving me and then because she was rude to Sophie. I'm not going to let her ruin our perfect day.

As we walked away from the counter Sophie kissed me "Thank you for that Babe. You didn't have to pay."

"It was my pleasure my lady."

The sun had set and we are making our way to the car "Where are we going now?"

"One more surprise before I take you home so that you can sit on my lap. Close your eyes."

Sophie's POV

What an amazing day this has been. I'll never forget little Lizzy. She's sick and away from home at Christmas but still filled with so much hope and love. I still can't believe we had our pictures taken with Santa. Jasmine and Kate are going to love it. That awful woman at the perfume counter tried to ruin our day, but Liam put here in her place. That's right bitch, nobody messes with my man. Mom better appreciate her gift. She better be on her best behavior when we get to New York. She's been even more erratic since divorcing husband number four, Eric Monroe. He was the whole reason we moved to New York in the first place and now he's here in California, but the city that never sleeps is the perfect for my mother. At least I got two things out of moving to New York; I got to meet Jasmine and my new step father was willing to pay for my archery passion just to keep me out of the house so he could play with his trophy wire. I wonder where we are off to now. Liam seems so excited.

"Open your eyes" I did and now I knew why he was so excited.

"Oh my god Liam" I had a huge smile on my face "it's just like the Fantasy Lights at Spanaway Park."

"I know. Do you like it?"

"No, I love it. You're amazing!"

"Do you remember…?"

I cut him off "how could I ever forget that was so much fun, singing on the party bus with your entire family." We drove through the humongous light display holding hands and singing. "But we couldn't do this that night." I bent over and began to kiss his neck and moved my hand to his leg. Slowly I began to move closer to his groin.

"God Peach, do you want me to crash the car." He said ruggedly.

"No but I really want to open this package before Christmas." I rubbed him harder and he responded with a little moan and he hit the gas to get us home faster.

"You can open that package over and over again but not while I'm driving." We barely made it home before we tore each other's clothes off.

"Tonight is the night."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are and how much I love you Peach?"


	41. Waste Not Want Not

**A/N: To my real sister, Dawn you know I love you. You wanted to be named in my story at least your daughter, April got Teddy Grey. xoxo**

Sophie's POV

"Good morning sleepy head." He said excitedly as he jumped on the bed.

"Good morning Babe."

"How are you feeling? Are you sore?"

"Gloriously. I think I need a check-up Dr. Grey." I flipped the blankets back revealing my naked body.

"You're killing me Peach. We have to finish packing and be at the airport in three hours and we need to stop at the studio to drop off the cd cases." I got out of bed and motioned with my finger for him to follow me which he did willingly.

The hot water felt wonderful but the pleasure of Liam making love to me felt even better even if it was a quickie. We got dressed in comfortable traveling clothes and finished packing our bags; including the Christmas gifts for Jasmine, my mother and each other. We shipped our other gifts to Seattle. We're both looking forward to spending the day with Jasmine tomorrow.

Zack was thrilled with the way the album turned out and he loved the cd case Karen and I designed. He even let us hear a portion of Little Drummer Boy; it is Grace's favorite song.

We heard the voices of the girls singing "Come they told me" followed by the boys with "pa rum pum pum pum". It continued for the first verse and then in the second verse it was reversed. The boys sang "Little baby" and the girls sang "pa rum pum pum pum."

"Oh my god, she's going to love it. We sound good."

Liam and I thanked Zack for the amazing job he had done, and he told us he would ship the cd's to the addresses we gave him. He was sending the cd's with the video and photo we selected with cards to instruct Grace and Christian to open gift #1 as soon as they arrived. We wanted them to have time to enjoy the music.

The airport was chaotic, so we were thankful when we reached our seats in first class. The stewardess offered us a glass of champagne and we gladly accepted.

"Want to join the mile high club?" I whispered in Liam's ear.

"I've created a nymphomaniac."

"You're love is my drug Babe."

"Once we are up on the air and the captain turns off the buckle your seat-belt sign I'll meet you in the bathroom." It was the worst flight ever. He had turbulence the entire flight, so the captain advised everyone to stay seated. No mile high club for us. We arrived at JFK at 9:00 pm. We claimed our bags and headed out to the taxi stand. I was nervous on the way to the apartment.

The taxi came to a stop "we're here." Liam paid the driver and we got our bags out.

I knocked on the door but nobody answered, so I fished my key out of my purse.

"Where is she?" Liam asked.

"I don't know. I sent a text to her yesterday and she said she was excited to see us." We walked in and the apartment was dark. I flipped on the lights. I looked down at my phone and noticed I had a miss call form her but no messages.

"This is just typical Mom. She's probably out on a date." Liam followed me in the apartment towards my old room. I was shocked when I opened the door and saw that my room had been converted to a walk-in closet. Smoke was coming out of my ears. "What the hell?" I turned on my heels and headed towards the kitchen. I opened the fridge knowing it would be the place Mom would leave me a note since it was what we always did. The fridge was empty except for a bottle of vodka, a bunch of Red Bulls, a tub of cottage cheese, and a note.

Dear Sophie –

I tried to call you but you were already in the air. My new boyfriend, Aaron surprised me with a cruise for the holidays. I'll be back on the 28th. I love you, Merry Christmas.

Mom

"That selfish BITCH!" I handed Liam the note because I didn't know what else to say.

"I'm so sorry Peach." He wrapped his arms around me and my anger turned to sadness and I began to cry. What kind of mother would do this to her child?

Liam's POV

My girl is insatiable and I love it. Last night was incredible and now she wants more. Oh what a beautiful morning. I wish we had more time. I'd give her a proper thank you, but getting dirty in the shower before we got clean was fun. We got ready, finished packing, and headed to the studio. Sophie's idea of recording a Christmas album for Grandma and Uncle Christian was brilliant. They are both going to love it. The airport was crowed, but that's to be expected this time of year. I'm so glad I got us first class tickets, but that was the worst flight I've ever been on, so much for joining the mile high club. I don't have a good feeling about meeting Dawn, but she can't be all bad. She's Sophie's Mom and Jason was married to her once upon a time. It's weird that she's not home. She knew we were coming. Not one holiday decoration was out, and when Sophie opened her bedroom door I think I saw smoke. Where the hell did Dawn think we were going to sleep? On the pull out sofa, I'm fucking 6'4". She turned her bedroom into a closet, is she Carrie Bradshaw? To top it off, we have no food in the apartment and she leaves a piece of crap note for her only daughter that has just traveled 3,000 miles that she got a better offer. This woman is a piece of work.

"Sit down Peach." I've never seen Sophie this upset. Once she was on the sofa I made her a drink. The one thing her mother left for her. "Here, drink this. I'll be right back." We can't stay here I need to get us out of here, so I went out in the hall and made a phone call. The arrangements were easily made and I headed back in. Sophie was on the phone leaving her mother a very unpleasant message. I don't think I've ever heard her drop so many F bombs.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"Sophie you need to stop apologizing for your mother. She's a grown woman. This isn't your fault. I'm glad you let her have it. Let's get out of here."

"Where are we going to go?"

"Don't worry. I've got it covered. Do you want to leave her a note or her present?" An evil look crept over Sophie's face.

"I'd like to give her a piece of my mind. Would you be mad at me if I did something wasteful?"

"Do whatever you think you need to do." Sophie went to the kitchen and made us both a drink and then she emptied the bottle of vodka and all the Red Bulls out in the sink. She went over to the desk in the corner and wrote a note in thick letters

**FUCK YOU MOTHER! I hope you get cottage cheese thighs!**

She put the note in the fridge then she went to her bag and dug out her mother's Christmas present. She went to a drawer in the kitchen and pulled out a hammer. "Are you sure you are okay with this?"

"Have at it Angel." Sophie set the beautifully wrapped gift down on the counter and began to smack the crap out of it with the hammer. She handed me my drink and said "cheers." We walked out the door. Sophie locked it and then slid her key under the door. We walked out of the apartment building hand in hand and hailed a cab.

Merry Fucking Christmas Dawn.


	42. My New York

**A/N: Thank you for the amazing response to the last chapter! Please remember this is just for fun. I haven't been to NY since I was six so forgive me if it seems like they have a magical transporter that takes them all over the city. Enjoy! **

Liam's POV

I gave the cabbie the address and Sophie sank down into me, obviously exhausted by the trip and the emotional letdown of her mother. I paid our fare and the doorman got our bags out of the trunk.

"Welcome Mr. Grey and Miss Taylor" it was nice to finally have a warm welcome in the big apple.

"Thank you. You must be Sims. My uncle said you would be ready for us."

"Yes. Please let me know if I can do anything to make your stay here more comfortable. I'm sure your uncle told you that the housekeeper is away for the holiday, but I'm sure you will find everything you need in the apartment. Do you have the codes?"

"Yes. I have them. Thank you Sims." Uncle Christian had sent me a text. He opened the door for us and showed us to the elevator. The doors shut and I turned my attention to Sophie. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine once we get some sleep." She smiled at me. We entered the apartment and Sophie half dazed began to walk towards the staff quarters.

"Sophie, our room is over here." Of course she's stayed here before when her father came to visit her over the last four years. I headed to the room where my parents have stayed in the past when we've come. Sophie looked puzzled that we weren't going to the master bedroom. "My uncle said we could stay here, but that nobody screws in his bed but him and my aunt."

"Maybe they should put that quote in next year's Forbes list." We both began to laugh hysterically. Sophie gave her best impression of Uncle Christian "Nobody screws in my bed but me and MY Ana." We fell on the bed laughing and got lost in each other.

Sophie's POV

"Wake up sleepy" she pulled the covers off of me "Oh I see this little guy is awake. Maybe I should just say good morning to him." I straddled Liam with my back to his face and leaned down and took his beautiful hard cock in my hand kissing the top of his head before I took him in my mouth. Within seconds his hands were all over my ass and then he pulled on my feet so that I was now lying on top of him. His tongue began to swirl around my clit and I continued to move my mouth up his shaft turning my head from side to side letting my tongue follow a corkscrew pattern. When I got to the area right under his head I licked him all the way up to the top, and then moved back down him. I was driving him wild and he was doing the same thing to me. I reached my orgasm and I felt him getting closer so I took him all the way in my mouth, and as he came I swallowed every drop of him. I sat back up and looked back at him over my shoulder. I licked my lips as I said "Yummy, breakfast of champions."

He slapped my ass "In the future I would prefer it if you didn't refer to the Beast as a little guy." I couldn't help but giggle.

"Sorry Babe." I changed positions so that I was cuddled against his muscular chest. "Liam we should go home to Seattle."

"I was thinking the same thing. We'll spend today with Jasmine and then I have a surprise for you on the 23rd, so if we can get a flight we can surprise everyone and come home on the Christmas Eve."

"Have I told you how much I love you?" I gave him a long sweet kiss.

"I love you too Peach. Are you okay with all this with your Mom?"

"Babe, I'm fine. I've been dealing with her all of my life. It's nothing new. I have so many great people in my life and you're my family now." Liam kissed me on the forehead and grabbed his phone to search for flights.

"Okay I booked us a flight that will get us home at five at night on the 24th."

"Thank you Babe. Now let's get going. You got to show me Seattle and now I'm going to show you my New York." I sent Jasmine a text and set up our meeting place. "Ready?"

"Yup." We set out of the beautiful apartment for a day of adventure. I'm wearing a pair of skinny jeans, the Michael Kors boots that Christian bought when we went to Seattle, an open knit boxy sweater, and my red double breasted peacoat. Liam looks as handsome as ever in his straight leg jeans, a slim stripe crewneck sweater, a pair of chukka boots, and a sexy Kenneth Cole New York coat. "Where are he headed first?"

"Breakfast" Sims hailed a cab for us and we headed towards our destination Jasmine was waiting for us outside.

"Oh my god, I didn't know I was spending the day with two runway models." She said as she gave us both a big hug and pulled us inside. "I'm buying."

We ordered and sat down with our coffees as we waited for our name to be called. Jasmine and I watched in delight as Liam took his first bite. "Wow that really is the best bagel I've ever tasted."

"New York's finest since 1976." We all tucked in. "Are you okay? You seem different Jasmine. What happened to Matt?"

"I dumped him when I got home from Seattle. "

"Why?"

"He just wasn't the right guy for me."

"So have you met anyone new?"

"No, I'm just hanging out. I met a guy but we are just getting to know each other."

Jasmine's POV

God they are a gorgeous couple. I'm so glad Sophie has Liam. What if she had come all the way home for break and her mom had ditched her? She would have been all alone except for me. I hope that Dawn gets the flu on her cruise. It's been twenty five days since I last saw Hunter. Sophie and Liam don't know that he met me at the airport after we stayed up talking on the phone all night. Sea-Tac airport the place where we shared our first kiss. The best kiss of my life. The kind of kiss you see in the movies. My foot popped and everything. His lips are so soft. I could kiss him forever. Twenty five days of e-mails, texts, phone calls, and video chats. I've never gotten to really know a guy like this in my entire life, and I can't wait to get my lips on him again. 100, the number of day till I see him at Spring break. The longest 100 days of my life. This is new and we've decided to keep it to ourselves for now. I've never kept a secret like this from Sophie. It's kind of exciting.

"So where are we off to now Soph?"

"The Strand and SoHo" I smiled when I heard he choices. Maybe I can find Hunter a copy of his favorite book. I know what his favorite book is, The Great Gatsby. I might know more about Hunter than Sophie knows about Liam. Distance really does make the heart grow fonder.

"Sophie do you know what Liam's favorite book is?" They looked at each other.

"I don't know for sure, but if I had to guess I would say either The Cather in the Rye or To Kill a Mockingbird." He kissed her hand.

"I love them both." Okay, so maybe they do know each other well.

We arrived at The Strand and got lost in the miles and miles of books. I sent Hunter a text.

_**Hanging with Sophie & Liam. Wish you were here – J **_

"Earth to Jasmine." Sophie smiled at me as they headed towards the check-out. My phone buzzed and I knew it was from Hunter.

_**I wish I was with you too. 100 days! – H **_

We made our way to SoHo. I love the cobblestone streets and the unique boutique shops. As we headed into Legacy, Sophie announced that we all needed to find a new outfit to wear to our stop after lunch. Sophie and I use to spend hours here looking through the racks of vintage clothing. "What style?" I asked

"Something edgy, maybe a little rock and roll." This is going to be fun. We scoured the racks searching for the perfect outfits. Even Liam was having a great time trying on all sorts of outrageous outfits. I had the clerk snap some pics of us and I sent them to Hunter. We are wearing our new outfits out of the store.

_**Do I look like a rocker chick? – J **_

_**No, you look like a HOT rocker chick! Can I be your groupie? – H **_

_**No, but I will be yours – J xoxo**_

"Ready for lunch?" We hopped in a cab to Paulie Gee's.

"Peach we're going to have to run 20k just to work this off." Liam said as he ate his second slice of pie.

"Don't worry Liam; I'm sure Sophie will be happy to give you a great workout." I teased.

"Jasmine!" God I wish I could give Hunter a workout. 100 days. We finished our lunch and went to go discover the past, present, and future of Rock N' Roll in New York City. We were lead on our walking tour by our guide, he knew everything about every club we visited. By the end of the tour we felt like we visited where Rock N Roll had lived, breathed, evolved, and injected itself into the city. We walked in the footsteps of legends. The history of the Lower East Side is amazing. It's a glimpse into how the East Coast scene took its first breaths in small little clubs before detonating to the head of society. Hunter would love this. I'll have to bring him.

"That was so much fun!" All of us had a great time. "Where to now?"

"It's going to be a late night and we should probably change before we go out, so let's go back to the apartment and take a break." We walked back to the apartment.

"Holy crap! This is some view. Does your Uncle do anything small Liam?"

"No, never." Sophie and I flopped down on the sofa "Would you ladies like a cocktail?" Liam asked from the bar behind the piano.

"Yes, please." Liam brought us each a drink.

"Liam would you give Jasmine and me a few minutes alone?"

"Of course not Angel. I'm going to go take a shower."

"Thanks Babe, I'll be in shortly. We have to leave in a few hours." They kissed each other like they were saying goodbye. He's just going in the other room. Maybe Hunter and I will be that way too. I can't wait for Seattle this summer so we can spend more than a day or a week together. Sophie and I watched Liam walk out of the room. Sophie turned to me a grabbed my hands "Okay Jasmine, what gives? You've been acting weird all day."

Shit, she knows something is up. Would it be so bad to tell her?


	43. Six in the City

Jasmine's POV

"Come on Jasmine, I can tell something is going on. You've been texting someone all day." How did I think I could keep this from the one person that knows me best in this world, or used to know me best? Now Hunter knows me like nobody ever has.

"Okay, okay, okay. I met someone." She squeezed my hands and bounced up and down on the couch.

"I knew it. So why didn't you bring him today?"

"He doesn't live here Soph."

"What's his name and how did you meet him?" I couldn't help but take a deep breath.

"It's Hunter."

Sophie screamed and did a happy dance with her feet "I thought you hated him." I can't help but smile when I think about the morning on the boat and how bad it started out. "Oh my god, you're in love with him! How? When?"

I began to gush. "He asked me for my number and we've been talking every day since, and he met me at the airport after you dropped me off." Then I couldn't help but frown thinking about the next 100 days.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not going to see him until Spring Break." Sophie jumped off the sofa.

"I'll be right back." She came back moments later with Liam and a Christmas gift. She handed me the box and held Liam's hand. "Open it."

I unwrapped the box and inside was a beautiful grey scarf, as I removed it from the box an envelope fell out. "What's this?" I asked as I opened the envelope. I screamed as I saw the airplane tickets, the tickets to Seattle for New Year's. I tackled my best friend. "Oh my god! Is this for real?"

"Jasmine they are just airplane tickets." Liam said calmly since Sophie and I were still going crazy.

"Babe you don't get it. Can I tell him?" She looked at me for approval and I gave it. "Jasmine and Hunter are together." The jumping up and down and screaming continued on between me and Sophie.

"Oh, so now we are even." Liam said kiddingly as he gave me a big hug. "Good now I don't need to find you a date for my Grandparents New Year's Eve party." I slugged him in the arm and he pretended that it hurt.

"I need to call Hunter. He's going to be so excited. You guys are the best."

"Okay but hurry up because we need to change and get going. Wear the dress you bought a Legacy." Sophie jumped on Liam's back and they headed to the bedroom to get ready for our night on the town. Shit no answer. Maybe I can text him.

_**Where are you? – J **_

_**Sorry, I'm at my sister's recital – H **_

_**6 days – J **_

_**What's in 6 days? – H **_

_**I get to kiss your beautiful face in 6 days – J **_

_**Really? You're coming to Seattle? Shit, just got the stank eye from Mom – TTLY – ILY – H **_

He just said he loved me. It was in a text. Does that count? Fuck, I don't care. I'm going to see Hunter Knight in six days. I got dressed with an ear to ear grin. I put my jacket on and wrapped the beautiful infinity scarf Sophie and Liam gave me around my neck, and we headed out the door. My phone rang when we were on our way to dinner. He's as excited as I am. I can't wait to get to Seattle.

Sophie's POV

I'm so excited for my best friend. She deserves to be happy and Hunter seems like a really nice guy. He's not the normal type of guy she goes for, maybe that's a good thing. Maybe this will work for them. I love seeing that smile on her face and I'm glad she told me. Liam and I got dressed for dinner. I'm excited for tonight, but I'd be just as happy staying here in bed with my man and his amazing little friend.

"Ready?" Liam took Jasmine and I each on one arm out of the building. "Where are we going now Peach?"

"You'll see." Jas was so happy as she talked to Hunter on the phone. They are adorable. We pulled up to the restaurant and headed inside.

"Have you been here before?" I asked Jasmine.

"No, but I've always wanted to. Have you?"

"Yeah, Dad and Gail brought me here for my fourteen birthday. It's fun." The hostess was dressed in her retro 1950's sock hop costume. The waitress brought us our drinks and we ordered from the classic American diner menu. Suddenly all the waiters and waitresses broke into song and dance. Our waitress jumped up on our booth as they started singing Popular from Wicked. They gave us quite the show. It was really entertaining and we were all feeling excited as we left the restaurant.

"Next stop is the Foxwoods"

"How did you score tickets Soph?"

"Liam's not the only one with connections Jasmine."

"What's at the Foxwoods?" I love surprising Liam since he always surprises me. Liam was so excited when he saw the marquee.

"I heard this is a really great show. This is my all-time favorite comic." Liam was like a kid on Christmas morning

"I know Babe." He pulled me towards him and gave me a quick kiss. Our seats were great and at one point Spidey nearly flew into Jasmine's lap. It scared the crap out of her and Liam and I couldn't help but laugh. The stunts and acrobats were amazing. We were ready for some more fun when we left the theatre.

"Babe do you have a fake id?"

"Sure, why?"

Jasmine and I looked at each other and in unison yelled "Down the Hatch"

"Let's see it Grey" Jasmine put out her hand to see Liam's fake id. She began laughing. "Jason Taylor?"

"What? It was the only name I could think of at the time." I began to laugh too.

"Mr. Taylor, I like it." We made our way to the legendary underground bar in Greenwich Village and the place was hopping. Friday night of a long holiday weekend. People were definitely feeling festive. We made our way to the bar and Liam grabbed a pitcher of beer. The DJ had the crowd going and the dance floor was packed, but we didn't care. We closed the bar down. We were all feeling the effects of the beers. We grabbed a cab and headed back to the penthouse.

"Goodnight Jasmine." Liam and I headed to our room as she swayed to the guest room.

Liam's POV

Wow! What an incredible day. Real New York bagels and pizza. My aunt would love The Strand; I'll have to ask her if she has been. Shopping in SoHo with Jasmine and my Angel was fun, Mom and Auntie Mia would love the vintage shops. Then digging deep into the Big Apple's rock scene was awesome; art, fashion, music and history all in one tour. Grandpa, Dad and Uncle Christian would dig it. Grandma and the girls would love Ellen's Stardust and the boys would all go crazy at Spiderman. I miss my family.

"We need a shower." I started stripping Sophie and she pulled my shirt over my head. "Thank you. This has been an amazing day." I turned on the shower and we got in. God I love this woman. I can't imagine my life without her.

"You're amazing." She pushed me against the wall and began to grind against me as she rubbed me with body wash with her body. Her perfect tits glided across my chest and she bit my ear lobe. "I want you." She whispered in my ear. I turned us around so that her back was against the wall of the shower. I lifted her and she wrapped her legs around me. I entered her and she groaned with pleasure. She ran her fingers through my hair and pulled my head back so that she could kiss my neck. I pumped in and out of her and our bodies melded together. We were one in every way.

"I fucking love your New York and I love you." After we got clean we dried off and got in bed. "Goodnight Peach." I kissed Sophie and we feel asleep spooned in each other's arms after a great day in NYC.


	44. I'll Have What She's Having

Sophie POV

After getting in early this morning we all slept in. As I looked out the window I saw the snow softly falling and I couldn't help but smile. I quietly left Liam sleeping and went to see if Jasmine was up. She was still dead to the world but I noticed a new text on her phone from Hunter and I couldn't resist.

**Good morning beautiful. I can't wait to see you in 5 days! – H **

What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't respond to his message? I snapped a picture of Jasmine with her phone.

**Your beauty is still sleeping off the pitchers of Stella from last night – Sophie**

**LOL - You better delete that pic. She's going to kill you – H **

**I'll give her a kiss from you when she gets up. Laters – Soph**

**Thanks, I'll see you & Liam at the airport tomorrow. TTYL – H **

I couldn't resist waking her up any longer, so I jumped up on the bed and starting singing. "Three little monkeys jumping on the bed, one fell of and bumped his head." She grabbed my ankle and pulled me down as she wiped the drool off her cheek. She started groaning about a headache. "Does Hunter know you drool?"

"I don't drool Sophie."

"Yes you do." I held up her phone and showed her the picture I took of her. "He knows now."

"If I didn't have a hangover I would kill you. Where's your man we need food and we missed breakfast." I knew exactly what she had in mind.

"We will be ready in twenty minutes." I ran to the kitchen and got Liam a glass of water and a couple of aspirin. "Babe you need to get up." He pulled the pillow over his head. "Come on Babe. I brought you a water and some aspirin. We're leaving in twenty. Do I need to spank you?"

"You wouldn't dare." He complained as I pulled back the covers.

"Come on Mr. Taylor." I said teasing him "It's our last full day here. It's snowing." I began to tickle his feet.

"Okay, okay I'm up." He climbed out of bed and we both got dressed. "Where are we off to today?"

"It wouldn't be a trip to New York without a ride on the subway and a trip to a real kosher style deli." We headed out of the apartment all bundled up.

"Would you like a cab Mr. Grey?" Sims asked as he held the door open for us.

"No thank you Sims, the ladies insist that we take the subway." He nodded with a smile. We walked three blocks to the station and bought our metro cards. We took the F train to the 2nd Avenue Station."

"I've been dreaming about this since I left for California."

"We have delis on the west coast Peach."

"Not like this Liam." We walked through the door and were each handed our ticket, the golden ticket to delicious town. "Whatever you do don't lose that ticket Babe. Go find a table and we will get the food." I smiled at him Liam as he took in the sights and sounds of the deli. It somewhat resembles a truck stop. The walls are covered with neon signs and photos. The place is a New York institution.

"Next" the man behind the counter bellowed. I quickly ordered three hot pastrami sandwiches and a fry while Jas went and got three Dr. Brown's black cherry sodas and a chocolate egg cream. Jasmine and I met at the table.

"Why does this place look so familiar?" He asked as I squirted spicy mustard on his sandwich and passed it to him.

Jasmine and I looked at each other and began to giggle. "It's been in tons of movie's Babe."

"Which ones?" Together Jasmine and I both grabbed the edge of the table and began to moan in pleasure. Liam dropped his sandwich on his plate as we both began crying out in pleasure. The noisy restaurant stilled and we had an audience. Our performance was brilliant if I do say so myself, and when we finished we got an applause, and the woman at the next table dropped the classic line. "I'll have what she's having."

"Well that was something I never thought I would see." Liam said with a look of shock on his face. Jasmine and I resumed eating our mouthwatering pastrami sandwiches. "Peach you don't, you know."

I changed seats so that I could sit next to him and I whispered in his ear "I'm wet right now just thinking about you. That's the 1st time and the last time I ever plan on faking it." Liam smiled as I squeezed his thigh.

"Do you two need a room?" Jasmine teased.

"Ha, ha, ha, Jasmine. Jealous?"

"Yes, but thanks to you two I won't be soon. I have your Christmas present for you. She pulled and envelope out of her purse and handed it to me.

"I forgot something we brought for you too." I grabbed her envelope out of my bag and handed it to her.

"You already gave me a beautiful scarf and a plane ticket to Seattle."

"Just open it Jasmine." Liam and I looked at each other knowing she would like it. She carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the Christmas card with the picture of us with Santa. "I love it! Thanks guys! Now open yours."

I opened the card. Inside was a gift card to Momofuku, a trendy noodle bar in the East Village. "Thank you Jasmine."

"It means Lucky Peach in English which I thought was fitting for you two. I thought you would be here longer to enjoy it."

I moved back to my seat next to Jasmine and gave her a hug. "Thank you. We will use it if not this time, next time. Still got your ticket Babe?" He started looking around for it as Jasmine and I stood and put our coats on. "You better find it or you'll have to pay fifty bucks." He held it up. We made our way to the register and paid for our lunch. Liam's phone began to ring.

"Hello. Are you crying Grandma? Yes. Okay, here you go. Merry Christmas. I love you too."

Liam handed me his phone. Grace was on the other end and she was crying. She was overjoyed by the cd that I gave her for our gift exchange. She said it was the best gift she ever got, and I could hear it playing in the background. She told me that she loved me and wished me a Merry Christmas. As much fun as we are having here, I can't wait to get home to Seattle. We took a long walk down Fifth Avenue admiring the beautiful window displays. The magic of Christmas shined and every display held a new surprise. We headed back to the apartment and Jasmine gathered up her stuff and we said our goodbyes. She had to go help with dinner at her Nana's house.

Liam and I sat cuddled up on a sofa overlooking the park across from the apartment that was covered in a thin layer of fresh snow. "What's the plan for tonight?"

"Your dress is in the closet. You need to be ready by 6:30"

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"No, but I'll give you a hint. We're going to be going to a place that is filed with sweets and magic." As I got ready all sorts of ideas came to mind. Liam got ready in the other room and told me not to come out until he came and got me. He packed everything I needed to go with my dress that I wore to the Sigma Nu date night. I was glad he didn't buy me a new dress. I didn't need it.

Liam's POV

Uncle Christian called me while I was getting ready to tell me how much he loved the cd. Then the apartment phone rang and I knew part one of my surprise had arrived. The table was set romantically with candles for two and the food smelled delicious. As soon as it was set I went to get Sophie. She looked beautiful as always. I covered her eyes as I guided her to the table.

"Surprise" I revealed the table and helped her to her seat. I poured us each a glass of champagne and served our mixed green salad with honey sherry dressing, and pomegranate.

"This is delicious Liam. When did you do all of this."

"To quote my fiancée 'you're not the only one with connections'." After our salad we fed each other oysters on the half shelf and then had a delicious Chateaubriand with pomme frites and sautéed wild mushrooms. Everything was delicious and as we finished I heard a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Sophie asked as I opened the door.

"Good evening sir. Is Miss Taylor available?" I showed him in.

The man carried a large brief case that was cuffed to his wrist. He handed Sophie an envelope and she looked at in questioning what was going on. "This isn't me Peach." She opened the envelope.

**Dear Princess, **

**Enjoy this enchanted evening with your Prince. I love you. Merry Christmas. **

**Love always, **

**Dad**

Jason told me that he was sending a gift when I told him what we were doing tonight, but I didn't know what it was. Uncle Christian must have told him where we were staying. The gentleman opened the case and took out several red velvet boxes. "Miss Taylor, I'm Edward you father has arranged for your jewelry for tonight. I will be your guard." He opened the first box inside were a pair of fleur de lis diamond and platinum earrings. The second box was larger and had a beautiful necklace that was the same design as the earrings. The third box held a diamond crusted bangle bracelet. I clasped the necklace and it was stunning.

"You look striking my love. Are you ready?" I asked as I helped her with her wrap. We entered the elevator. "When you're not fidgeting you're very beautiful." She smiled and I took her hand. The town car was waiting for us outside. The driver opened the door for us and we made our way to Lincoln Center. The press was out and many cameras flashed as we made our way past the fountains in the front of the building.

"Thank you Liam I've always wanted to do this."

"Is it on the bucket list?"

"Not anymore." She said with a smile and a kiss. Soon after we got to our seats the lights went down and we were truly transported to a wondrous world of magic. The dancers, stage elements, and lighting brought the story to life and truly unleashed ones imagination. Sugarplum fairies danced in my head and the look of sheer joy on my Angels face was unforgettable. After the amazing performance we returned to the apartment. The dinner table had been cleared and Edward left with the jewelry leaving us with a romantic dessert of chocolate dipped strawberries which we fed each other in bed as we enjoyed every moment of our last night in New York.


	45. Flight Plan

Sophie's POV

I can't sleep; I'm too excited about going back to Seattle today so I'm going to make Liam breakfast. This kitchen is amazing and the fridge is fully stocked. I placed the coffee, fruit, and omelet of a tray and carried it to our room. I can't help but smile when I see Liam. His family is going to be so happy when we walk in the door tonight. "Good morning Babe." I said quietly as I put the tray down on the bedside table. He opened his eyes and stretched.

"Good morning beautiful. What time is it?"

"It's a little after seven. I made you breakfast in bed." He sat up against the head board and I placed the tray on the bed and joined him so that we could eat.

"Thank you Peach, it looks and smells delicious." We enjoyed our breakfast. "Where is your Dad going to be tonight?"

"Dad and Gail are going to Aunt Allison's but he said they were coming back after breakfast in the morning to have dinner with your family."

"Do you want to tell him we're coming home today?"

"No, we will see them tomorrow. They already have tonight planned and Gail deserves to spend time with her family too. Dad's used to not spending every holiday with me." He kissed me on the forehead and turned on the television to watch the news. The headlines were abuzz about a cruise ship that had been ordered to end early because of a gastrointestinal illness. Liam and I both looked at each other. What were the chances? Yes, I'm mad at my mother but Liam and I have had a magnificent time here and we get to go home to Seattle to be with our family. A family that we both love. A family that would do anything for us. Mom ditching us for the holidays has simplified things and has proven to me once and for all that she is never going to change. I can't wish her stuck down with vomiting and diarrhea, it's not who I am. Being spiteful and vindictive is Dawn, not me.

Liam and I headed out to pick up a surprise for the family and thankfully I had pre-ordered our treats because the line was already out the door at Billy's with everyone wanting the delicious treats for Christmas. We decided on six dozen assorted cookies and bars since we figured they would travel best and Liam and I each got a muffin to enjoy on the plane.

"How are we going to get all this and our luggage to the airport?" Liam teased.

"Come on Grey. I've seen your Mother and Aunt after their shopping trips, this is nothing." We returned to the apartment and packed the rest of our belongings and headed to JFK. We checked our bags and kept the boxes from Billy's to carry on. When they called our flight, I excused myself and when to the bathroom. I had purposely worn my boots, a black knee length skirt and a festive red cardigan sweater set for the day. In the bathroom I took off my panties and returned to Liam. As we walked boarded the plane I put my hand containing the black lacey thong in his hand. He looked down and flashed a devilish grin. About forty-five minutes into our six hour flight I kissed Liam longingly. "Meet me in the bathroom at the back of the plane." Yes, it would have been closer to use the bathroom in the forward cabin, but everyone sitting in first class was facing the restroom door. My blood was pumping with excitement, something about the thrill of having sex in the air surrounded by strangers was a real turn on. I entered the lavatory and saw Liam coming up the aisle on the other side of the plane moments later the door opened and Liam joined me. He was as turned on as I was. He devoured my mouth with his tongue and positioned me on the edge of the sink. I grabbed his belt and loosened it and then I worked on his pants as he kissed my neck. He ran his hands up my legs pushing up my skirt and I wrapped my legs around him as he entered me. He entered me quickly and then pulled almost all the way out ever so slowly before quickly thrusting forward again. He did it repeatedly and it felt so good but I couldn't stand it any longer. "Make me cum Babe." I begged and he placed his palms flat on the mirror behind me and began moving faster and harder. We kissed me to muffle the sounds of sheer pleasure we were both making as we both found our release. "Check that one of the bucket list." I giggled. Liam reached behind me and turned on the sink. Moments later he was washing me clean with the hand towel the stewardess had given us when we boarded the flight. It was a beautiful moment. We had just done something so naughty but he still made it so loving. I love how this man takes such good care of me. He helped me put my panties back on and he let me out to return to our seats.

Liam's POV

I've loved our time in New York. It's been perfect and although I know Sophie is hurt by what her mother did I can't say that I'm sorry about the way it all turned out. We had two perfect days in the city and now we are on our way home to a family that loves us. My dick was standing at full attention from the moment Sophie slid her panties in my hand. God my girl is sexy and smart. Wearing a skirt today was perfect and it's so exciting that she wants to do this as much as I do. I love being inside her tight wet pussy and I'm so grateful that I am the only man that has ever been there. Her one and only. We were both sated after our mile high love making. Sophie curled up in her seat next to me and we watched a movie and enjoyed our apple muffins for the rest of the flight. We were both so happy when the captain announced our descent into Sea-Tac. Hunter was waiting with his car outside of the baggage claim area. Sophie gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. When did they get so close?

"Sorry Babe, that was from Jasmine." I squeezed her hand and we piled in the car. Sophie was talking like my Auntie Mia on the drive to my Bellevue. She's obviously just excited for Jasmine and Hunter but she was firing off questions faster than the poor guy could answer them.

"You'll have to forgive my fiancé Hunter. I think she's just a little happy for you and that crazy best friend of hers." Sophie playfully slapped my arm.

"Thanks guys for bringing her out for New Years. I can't wait to see her." Hunter stopped the car in front of Liam's grandparents' house and helped get the bags out of the car. "Merry Christmas guys." He hugged me and shook Liam's hand and drove away as we walked in the house. The Grey cd album was playing and we could hear the family in the kitchen. We left the bags in the front hallway and made our way back towards the noise. I stopped Sophie under the mistletoe and kissed her. "Uhm" We turned as we heard my grandfather clear his throat.

"This is quite the surprise. Welcome home." He enveloped us both in a hug. "This is the best present of the year. Come with me" Grandpa drug us both into his study before anyone else saw us. In his study he told us his plan and we both loved his idea. We got ready and we walked out of the study. Sophie and I were right behind Grandpa. "Look who I found." He announced as we walked in the kitchen. He moved aside and I said "Ho, ho, ho." My siblings and cousins all gathered around as I put down the giant bag I was carrying. All the adults were looking at me trying to find out who was in the Santa suit. Dad has been doing it the last few years. Everyone looked at him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh my god" Mom said as I opened the bag and pulled down the beard while Sophie and I both yelled "Merry Christmas!"


	46. Family Ties

Sophie's POV

Liam and I were enveloped by the kids. They were all so excited to see us. I looked up at Kate and Grace and they both had tears in their eyes. We made it home just in time for dinner and two more seats were quickly added to the table Grace diplomatically assigned seats so that no one would argue over sitting next to us. She put us between herself and Kate. Everyone had so many questions as to why we were home. We didn't want to dampen the spirits so we just said that my Mom had to go out of town suddenly so we decided to come back. The adults obviously knew that now wasn't the time or place to talk about it. The dinner was delicious. I never knew that the Grey's have a tradition of eating a meal from a different country every Christmas eve. This year was Italian and Ana made her famous lasagna. The kids told me all about the disastrous meal they had from India last year. The only thing they would eat was the naan. Even Elliot swore that Kate tried to kill him with the curry. After dinner Grace, Mia, and Kate distracted the kids with cookie decorating while Ana and I loaded the plates in the dishwasher. It was obvious she wanted to talk.

"Thanks for bringing him home Sophie. You've made my best friend very happy."

"We both wanted to be here Ana. This is where we belong."

"Sophie you know I'm here for you if you ever need to talk. I'm an only child too and I know this can all get a little overwhelming at times, and when I joined the family it was only the five of them I can't imagine what it is like for you. Just remember it's not about the present and feel the love in the room."

"Thank you Ana. I really appreciate it more than you know." I was feeling a little unprepared when I saw all of the gifts under the tree but I reminded myself that it was for nineteen people, not the two or tree that I was used to. Ana and I joined the others as they finished the cookies.

Trev was sitting on Liam's lap. He wasn't letting his big brother away from him "Sophie guess what?" he said as I walked in the room.

"What Trev?"

"We build a fort in the boathouse and we are all spending the night tonight with Grandma Birdie." Ana had told me in the kitchen that Kate wanted everyone to stay this year instead of going home and it tore at my heart strings.

"You two can sleep in the downstairs guest room." Grace told us.

"Birdie you sleep in the guest room. Liam and I will sleep down in the boathouse with the kids." I looked up a Liam and he smiled. He's often tells me he loves how much I love all of the kids and how they love me.

"Thank you Sophie. Grandson you should marry this girl." Everyone around the table started giggling.

"Thank you Grandma, I think I will." I stood behind him and kissed the top of his head and ruffled Trev's hair. We packed up the cookies and headed to the hospital and it was as special as our similar trip in L.A. Grace was thrilled that Liam had carried the family tradition on for himself. When we returned to the house we had Carrick's famous eggnog for the adults and hot chocolate for the kids with the delicious treats that we brought from New York and sang Christmas carols as Christian played the piano by the fireplace. It was starting to get late and Birdie took all of the kids upstairs to get on pajamas and brush their teeth, something was up. Grace took over at the piano. Mia, Ana, and Kate pulled me up in the front of the fireplace with them and told me to just go with it and they threw a red feather boa around my neck. Carrick joined Grace at the piano and she started to play and the girls began to sing. They seductively walked to their husbands and I followed by going to Liam.

**Santa Baby, slip a sable under the tree, For me.  
been an awful good girl, Santa baby,  
so hurry down the chimney tonight.**

**Santa baby, a 54 convertible too,  
Light blue.  
I'll wait up for you dear,  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.**

**Think of all the fun I've missed,  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed,  
Next year I could be just as good,  
If you'll check off my Christmas list,**

**Santa baby, I wanna yacht,  
And really that's not a lot,  
Been an angel all year,  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.**

**Santa honey, there's one thing I really do need,  
The deed  
To a platinum mine,  
Santa honey, so hurry down the chimney tonight.**

**Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with a duplex,  
And checks.  
Sign your 'X' on the line,  
Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight.**

**Come and trim my Christmas tree,  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany's,  
I really do believe in you,  
Let's see if you believe in me,**

**Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing,  
A ring.  
I don't mean on the phone,  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight,  
Hurry down the chimney tonight,  
Hurry, tonight.**

The moves that Mia and Kate had were as close as you can get to a lap dance. Ana was a little more shy and reserved. I put the boa around Liam's neck and got lost in the song giving him my best moves too. As the song ended Liam pulled me into his lap and kissed me along with every other couple in the room.

"Easy son you two are on Rugrat patrol tonight and your Mom and I aren't ready for grandkids." Just at that moment the kids all came barreling down the stairs begging to open one present.

Liam's POV

The look on Mom's face when Sophie jumped out of the bag I pulled down the beard was priceless. Thankfully nobody pushed as to why our plans had changed and we had a great dinner. At least they picked a good country this year. Over the years we've been subjected to some really interesting Christmas Eve meals. It was so sweet of my Peach to tell Grandma that she could sleep in the main house while we stayed in the boathouse with the kiddos. Sophie seemed to love going to the hospital again. It always feels so rewarding to give back to others. It's one of the reasons I decided to be a doctor. When we got back to the house the kids were so excited to sing Christmas carols especially the ones that are featured on the cd that we made. Grandma and Uncle Christian keep talking about it. In fact Uncle Christian had it piped in to the elevator music at GEH. It really was the perfect gift for both of them. God my baby is gorgeous. I want her to slide down my chimney right now. I wish we were going home tonight, but it's kind of sweet that Mom wanted to be surrounded by everyone else since I wasn't going to be home. Sophie and I can wait.

The kids excitedly picked the one gift that they wanted to open tonight. Grandma insisted she knew exactly which gift Sophie had to open. Presents were everywhere, and since I was still wearing the Santa costume I helped hand out gifts. Once everyone had one the commotion began.

I watched Sophie as she un-wrapped her gift. Grandma was right, it was perfect.

"Thank you" was all that Sophie could say as she held up the beautiful silk stocking with her name on it that matched the rest of the families that hung over the fireplace. The kids were going crazy as they showed off their new treasures. My gift was from my Grandfather. He picked my name for the gift exchange this year. Inside was a silver snowflake ornament with a picture in the center of Sophie. My beautiful Sophie dressed in her angel costume on the first night I ever kissed her eight years ago.

"Thank you Grandpa. It will hang on our tree every year. I love it." Also inside the box was a great pair of North Face Etip gloves. Grandma was thrilled when she opened the second part of Sophie's gift, a collage of photos from the day we made the cd and the video. When everyone finished opening their gifts Teddy started the video. The kids got excited every time they saw themselves on the big screen "that's me" was often heard. I looked around the room and both my grandmothers, both my aunts, and my Mom were all crying as the kids all said what they loved about Christmas between clips of us recording songs. I'm so thankful we got to be here to share this with them and to share it with the woman I love.


	47. Caught by the lens

A/N: I revised chapter 46 yesterday because I said the kids were sleeping in the club house but they are at Grace and Carrick's so I changed it to the boathouse. Sorry, my bad. :0)

Merry Christmas!

Liam's POV

Sophie and I took all the kids down to go to bed. After we got everyone settled we read them Twas the Night Before Christmas and made them promise that they wouldn't get up until at least six in the morning. We climbed onto our air mattress exhausted after the long day we had. At 5:25 in the morning we were awoken by laughter and whispers.

"Merry Christmas" I whispered to Sophie.

"Merry Christmas Babe" I sat up to quickly and the fort we were sleeping under collapsed on top of all of us. The room erupted in more giggles and a tickle war erupted.

"LiLi can we go see what Santa brought us?" Madison asked.

"Go up the back stairs and wake up your parents." The kids all ran out towards the house.

"Your parents and aunt and uncles are not going to be happy."

"Hey we're the ones that had to sleep in a room with nine kids, they got to do this" I pinned her to the mattress and began to kiss her.

"Babe as much as I'd love to make to love to you right now, I think we should wait until we get to our place. Any member of you family could walk in here any second." No sooner had the words left her mouth were Trev and Thomas jumping on the mattress telling us to get up. "See I told you." She smirked as we rolled out of bed to join the rest of the family in the house. Grandma and Grandpa were in the kitchen when we walked in.

"Good morning you two. Merry Christmas." Grandma gave us each a big hug as Grandpa poured us each a cup of coffee. "We better get in there before the kids tear down the house."

Sophie's POV

Of course more presents arrived after we had taken the kids to bed. Santa had come and left loads of gifts and filled all the stockings. Liam and I cuddled up in a chair as we watched the kids. They were making piles for everyone. Liam and I soon had a massive stack in front of us. When they were all passed out the frenzy began. The girls were all going crazy over their new dolls, doll clothes, and accessories and the boys were going wild over their new snowboards. Liam and I began opening gift. I was really looking forward to him opening my present so when he had it in his hand. I stopped what I was doing to watch his reaction. It was my favorite photo from the SI photo shoot; actually it was a shot that the photographer had snapped just after we were done. We didn't know it had been taken. Liam was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and he had come to bring me a robe to cover me up. His hands were on my shoulders and he was kissing my forehead. It was a beautiful simple moment where he made me feel so loved and the lens had captured it. "I love it Peach." He said as once again he kissed me on the forehead. "Open mine." He handed me a gift that was wrapped in a tube shape with ribbons on each end so that it kind of resembled a piece of candy. I removed the wrapping paper and took the papers out of the tube. The top one as a note from Liam

**Sophie – **

**Dad always told me that he hoped one day I would find someone that made me feel the way he feels about Mom. I'm so blessed to have you in my life and I thank God every day for bringing you back into my life. Now I truly understand what Dad was talking about. I love you. You are the light of my life. I look forward to a lifetime of Christmases together. **

** Yours forever,**

**Liam **

I looked at the second piece of paper. It was a certificate from the international star registry. A tear rolled down my cheek. "You named a star after me?"

He wiped my face. "Yes, it's right next to my Mom's. I want her to be close to both of us."

"Thank you Babe. I love it." In that moment we were the only ones in the room and we got lost in a kiss until once again all the kids started making kissing noises at us.

We resumed opening our presents. Kate asked me to open hers next. She said she didn't pick me in the gift exchange but that she was allowed to get me something because I'm one of her kids now. I opened the box and inside was a beautiful crystal snowflake ornament. It came with a stand and had a plaque with the year. Its beauty overwhelmed me and the fact that it was a snowflake amazed me. Had Liam told Kate about the winter wonderland I had created in the apartment? I had to get some air. "I'm going to go get some more coffee." I headed towards the kitchen but went out the back door and sat on a bench. Ana was right this is a lot to take in.

After a few minutes the door opened and Kate emerged with two steaming hot cups. She handed one to me and sat down beside me. "Are you okay sweetheart?" Kate asked as I sipped the hot drink.

"Did Liam tell you that I decorated our apartment back in LA as a winter wonderland with all sorts of snowflakes?"

"He mentioned you decorated, but he didn't tell me how. Are you upset about the decoration? I just thought it might be nice to get you something that would remind you of your first Christmas as a member of our family. Maybe something you could collect year after year."

"It's beautiful and I will cherish it always. Thank you." Kate put her arm around me and we sat in silence and enjoyed a moment of peace from the chaos that was going on inside.

"Ready?" I nodded and we headed back in side. We both sill had presents to open and I was beginning to wonder who picked my name. I took my seat next to Liam and he squeezed my hand. Christian came over and handed me two gifts that were tied together.

"You might want to open this later Sophie. I know you are a little bit overcome right now."

"Thank you Christian, but I'm fine." I opened the large box first. Inside was a beautiful designer purse. Then I opened the second box. I was stunned by the photo inside; I had never seen it before. It was my Dad and Liam together on the Halloween when Liam dressed up as dad. I got up and gave Christian a big hug. "Where did you find this?"

"When you guys started dating I was looking through some old photo files. I had forgotten all about it."

This is an amazing picture of the two most important men in my life on a monumental night. It's more than just a picture. Every girl dreams that her daddy and her husband will have a good relationship, but my future husband has idolized my father since he was a young man. He wanted to be just like him, maybe it's true. We really do marry a guy that is just like our father. I couldn't be happier. Finally all the gifts have been unwrapped and it's time for the Christmas breakfast that I've been hearing all about. Ethan, Mia, and Birdie are all busy at the stove cooking up the aebelskivers.

"Aren't these Danish?"

"Yes" Ethan answered.

"I didn't know the Kavanagh's were Danish."

"We're not. We've just been going to this little Danish town outside of Santa Barbara called Solvang for all of our lives and they've become a family tradition." Ethan explained.

"Can you teach me how to make them?" I got off the stool next to Liam and joined them at the stove. My first attempt was disastrous, but after that I got the hang of it. It was fun making sure I was turning the balls at just the right time with the knitting needle. I look forward to the day when Liam and I can share international Christmas Eve dinners, visiting the hospital, stockings over the fireplace, singing carols, and delicious Danish pancakes with our children.


	48. Santa Baby Re-Mix

Liam's POV

I wrapped my arms around my beautiful girl "Angel did you call your Dad yet?"

"Yeah, I just sent him a text that said Merry Christmas with the picture your Dad just took of us in front of the fireplace. How long do you think it will take him to figure it out?"

"Less than two minutes." I laughed.

"Should we make a wager?" She asked.

"Remember, I don't make bets I can't win. What do you want to bet?"

"Winners choice when we get to the apartment tonight." She whispered in my ear and I couldn't help but smile.

"Deal, so if he calls or text you in the next two minutes or less I win."

"I'll actually give you five minutes." We shook on it.

5 minutes passed

"Looks like I better start thinking of what I want tonight." She said as I pulled Sophie into a tight embrace and squeezing her ass as we were standing in the kitchen.

"Liam can you keep it PG?"

"Give me a break Dad. I've been watching you grope Mom since I was ten years old."

"What are you guys talking about?" Thomas asked as he walked in the room.

"Cookies" I winked at Dad

"What kind of cookies?" my inquisitive brother asked.

"I think they are some special cookies that Sophie was going to bake for Liam."

"Can I have some?" He's not going to give up.

"No, not until you're much older." At least Dad got his cookie for dessert last night.

"But Dad"

"Don't worry son you can have some cookies. You just can't have Liam's special cookies." Dad led Thomas out of the kitchen leaving us in stitches.

Exactly three hours was the amount of time it took forJason and Gail to travel the 175 miles from Portland to the house. We were just arriving home from church.

"Daddy" Taylor spun Sophie around with her arms around his neck. He was beyond thrilled to see her.

"Merry Christmas Sir" I reached out my hand to shake his and he pulled me into an embrace.

"Merry Christmas Son" Wow he really has embraced that fact that Sophie and I are getting married. We both hugged Gail and welcomed them both to the festivities. Dustin, Linda, and James had arrived too and the preparations were being made for dinner in the kitchen.

"I thought you were spending Christmas with your Mother." Jason enquired as we sat in front of the Christmas tree in the living room. I held Sophie's hand as she explained the situation with Dawn. You could almost see his heart breaking for his child.

"I'm sorry Sophie."

"It's not your fault Dad and I can't do anything to change her, but I'm not going to allow her to keep hurting me. I have everything I need right here." She squeezed my hand and took her father's.

"I have your Christmas presents." He wsa trying to put a smile back on her face.

"I thought the "Pretty Woman" night was my Christmas present."

"It was, but this is for both of you." He handed each of us a box and we both began to open them.

Amazing, not only has he come to terms with us getting married but it really seems like he is supporting us. Sophie and I each held up the custom Ralph Lauren 2024 Olympic Team Sweatshirts that said 'Team Grey' along the shoulder blades.

"Thanks Dad, they're fantastic."

"Yes, thank you Jason. You know the rest of the family is going to want these now right?"

"I suspected as much Liam, so I ordered one for everyone." Sophie flew into his lap and I caught Gail whipping a tear from her eye.

"That really is an incredible gift Jason. I guess Sophie and I should have got you more than those headphones."

"Are you kidding? They are perfect. I can't hear your Uncle yelling at me when I have them on." We all began laughing.

Sophie's POV

This day couldn't be more perfect. Everyone went outside and played football in the piles of leaves and we shared a delicious meal. The generosity of everyone in this family never ceases to amaze me. They are all so grounded and just love being together. Dad is pissed about the situation with Mom. He really hates her. She tried to call me today, but I didn't answer the phone and I haven't listened to my voice mail. I don't want to waste a minute of today thinking about her. When we arrived at Kate and Elliot's Thomas was still talking about cookies and Kate made a crack about having cookies in bed. We said our goodnights and headed towards the garage but we stopped in the back yard first. Liam used an app on his phone to help him locate my star and we looked at it through his telescope.

"I love it Babe. Thank you and thank for today."

"You don't need to thank me Peach. You're a part of the family. I love you." I took his hand and kissed him and led him to our garage apartment. When we got inside Liam began to strip out of his clothes, but I wanted to keep mine on a little longer. When he was stripped down to his boxers he looked at me. "Aren't you going to get undressed?" I put my IPod on the dock and started the song. He smiled as it began to play. I turned one of the seats at the small table around and showed him to his seat. I began to strip. First I took off my hat and shook out my hair. Then I gradually took off my gloves pulling one finger off at a time. Then I took the scarf from around my neck and put it around him just like I had the feather boa the night before. The song and dance was having the same effect on him as last might but this time nothing was going to stop us. I put my left leg up on the chair between his two legs and unzipped my boot. I removed it and then I repeated the process with my right. I turned my back toward him as I unzipped my jeans and shimmied out of them shamelessly shaking my ass in his face. I turned around and began working on the buttons of my shirt.

"It's winner choice but would you like me to stop sir?" I know it drives him crazy when I call him that.

"No, but why don't you let me help you finish?" I grinned and stepped closer, standing straddling him in the chair. I put my hands on the chair behind his shoulders and I continued to move my hips, dancing in place. He grabbed my thong on each side and slowly slid it down my legs. The heat radiating between us was palpable.

"I think you have too many clothes on sir." I ran my hands down his muscular shoulders and chest reaching his waist band I removed his boxes and he looked so sexy sitting naked in the chair looking like he wanted to devour me. He moved his hands up my thighs and pulled me into his lap. I moaned as he lowered me onto his throbbing manhood.

"Fuck baby you feel so good" he moaned as I began to move up and down against him. He reached for my shirt and pulled it apart. Buttons went flying but neither of us cared as my shirt fell to the floor. He unclasped my bra and began sucking my breasts as I used the back of the chair and my legs for leverage. He traced one of his fingers down my chest past my pubic done and straight to my clit.

"Oh god, oh yes, oh fuuuuuuck." I pounded against him harder in desperation to find my release and I did and within a few more pumps of my body up and down against him he found his. I nearly collapsed against him, resting my head on his shoulder as we both tried to steady our breathing.

"I don't think I told you what my choice was yet." I looked up at him smiled.

"What would that be Peach?"

"Seconds" He gleamed and his semi hard dick came back to life inside of me.


	49. A Good Cry

Sophie's POV

"Peach are you sure you don't want to go with us today?"

"Babe I love spending time with you, but I would really love to spend some time with my Dad and Jasmine is getting here tomorrow."

"Go have fun on the slopes with your family. Just bring your sexy ass home in one piece." I slapped him on his butt for effect as I kissed him goodbye.

"I love you. Laters, Peach."

"I love you too. Laters." I crawled back in bed and got some more sleep and woke up feeling refreshed. I couldn't help but smile as I drove Kate's car to Christian and Ana's house thinking about the picture of Dad and Liam dressed up as him. I don't think Dad realizes how much he influenced Liam as a young man. Liam is a great man and so is my father it's too bad I wasn't as blessed in the mother department.

I didn't see Dad's SUV in the driveway when I arrived, so I knocked on the door at the main house and Ana answered. "Hi, is my Dad here?"

"Come on in Sophie. Madi stayed home today and she insisted on baking her Daddy a cake while everyone else was out skiing. Gail needed some things for the recipe so your Dad took them both to the store. They should be back shortly." I followed Ana in the kitchen and she turned on the tea kettle. "I was just going to have so tea. Would you like some?"

"Sure Ana that would be nice." I'm usually a coffee girl but tea might do my nerves some good. I'm not really looking forward to this conversation with my father since I know my mother will be at the center of it.

"Excuse me for just a second." Ana stepped out of the room and I decided it was time to listen to the voice mail from mommy dearest. Ana came back in the room as I put down my phone and began to cry. She put her arms around me and my tears erupted into a full sob. "Come with me Sophie." She guided me to her study and sat me down on the sofa. "I'll be right back." She appeared moments later carrying a tray of tea, shutting the door behind her. She sat next to me on the couch and poured us both a cup. "Remember I told you that I am here for you. You and I are a lot alike. We are both only children and both of our mothers have had four husbands. We both have amazing fathers and the love of wonderful men. You can talk to me, trust me I'll understand."

I took a sip of my tea and took a tissue from the box that Ana handed me. I calmed myself down before I began to talk. Sinking back into the comfy sofa. "Liam and I came home early because my Mom left town. We never even saw her. She left me a message yesterday and I just listened to it." Ann took my hand and gave it a little squeeze. "I guess she got home early because the cruise ship she was on returned because of a flu outbreak. She didn't get sick, but part of me wishes she had."

Ana began to laugh and I could help but join her "I don't blame you. For wishing her ill."

"Well I left her an awful note and smashed her Christmas perfume before we left her apartment and I left my key under the door."

"Sounds like something your father would do." I smiled because she was right, Mr. passive-aggressive taught me well. "What did she say on her message?"

I could help it as tears began to fall again "She actually thought we might still be in town and asked us to come over to spend time with her." That was the reason we went to New York in the first place and she ditched us. "How can she be so self-centered Ana? She never even said she was sorry or Merry Christmas."

"I'm sorry Sophie. Has it always been this bad? Why didn't you come and live here with your Dad and Gail?"

"I couldn't leave her Ana, I had to take care of her, and I didn't want to ruin Dad and Gail's marriage too."

"What are you talking about Sophie? You were just a child. It wasn't your job to take care of your mother, and why on earth would you think you ruined a marriage?"

"I guess I need to start at the beginning. Mom and Dad got married because she was pregnant and he was being deployed. He wanted to make sure she was taken care of while he was gone and in case something was to happen to him. I guess she was horny and lonely when he was gone and she started screwing around with her ex, Steve. She decided to divorce Dad and sent him the papers through the Marine Corp. I wasn't even born."

"I had no idea. No wonder why he hates her so much."

"Dad doesn't know I know but she actually tried to list Steve as my father on my birth certificate."

"Shit."

"Dad had to take an emergency family leave to come home to the states. He had to take a paternity test just so that he could see me. Mom married Steve, but that only lasted two years. He said he couldn't deal with a brat that wasn't even his."

"That's awful. Who told you all of this?"

"Mom, but not until I was older. She made Dad's life a living hell. He left the military and went in to private security to try and make more money. I think he thought if he could give her more financial support that she would be more willing to let him have an active part in my life. It did to some extent and I was always enrolled in the best schools and classes. That's when Mom started to get used to a certain lifestyle. She saw all these trophy wives with their fancy cars, designer bags, and manicured nails and she wanted it. She started going to school. She took art classes, economics classes, and literature classes. Anything to make herself more desirable to attract a wealthy husband, and she landed one. Brad Baker, do you remember him?"

"Yeah, but I think she divorced him right about the time I had Teddy. Why did they break up?"

The tears that had stopped were now flowing again "Ana I've never told anyone this. Dad doesn't even know. He would probably kill someone if he knew."

"Sophie my Mom and I went through some pretty dark shit with husband number three. You can tell me. You have my promise that your secret is safe with me. Take it slow; we have all the time in the world." Ana took my hands and gave me a reassuring smile.

"I never like Brad, he always gave me the creeps but Mom seemed happy and when Mom was happy I got to spend more time with Dad." I took a deep breathe "I had just come home from a weekend here. It was the middle of the night and something woke me up. It was Brad and he was in my room masturbating as he watched me sleep. I screamed bloody murder, just like Dad taught me."

"Oh my god Sophie."

"Mom came rushing into my room, and when she saw what was happening she made me lock myself in the bathroom. I heard all sorts of yelling she was screaming 'Aren't I enough for you, you sick son of a bitch?' I must have fallen asleep. When I woke up in the morning he was gone. Mom looked so broken. That's why I couldn't leave her. That's when she started telling me things. She was so angry with me. She married Dad because of me, Steve left because of me, and she kicked Brad out because of me."

Ana wrapped her arms around me and held me tight. Rocking me back and forth like I was a baby she was trying to comfort. "Sophie none of it was your fault" She stroked my hair and just let me cry. After a long while she handed me another tissue and I blew my nose and dried my eyes.

"Dad's probably back." She picked up her phone and sent a message.

"We're good. I told them we needed some time so they are going to take Madison out to lunch."

"Thank you Ana.

"Sophie your Mother was wrong to blame you. She never should have told you all that bullshit about you father and her ex-husbands. You were a child. Why didn't you tell your Dad? He would have gotten you away from her."

"That's just it Ana, as much as she was hurting me I was the only thing she had. I guess I felt guilty, like I had ruined her life. Taking care of her was the least I could do and like I said I thought that if I came to live with Dad and Gail that they would break up too. I couldn't live with myself if I caused him any pain."

"You poor thing. You do know that none of this was your fault. Right?"

"I didn't for a long time but then when I was older I began to see what real love relationships are supposed to look like. Every time I came to visit I saw them all around me; Dad and Gail, you and Christian, Carrick and Grace, Elliot and Kate, Ethan and Mia, and Dustin and Linda. I went to New York because I thought she found real love with Eric, husband number four. She finally made it past five years of marriage and he was decent to both of us. He had money and provided well for her. I finally thought she had everything she wanted."

"So what happened with Eric?" Ana asked.

I couldn't help but smile slightly because it sounded so cliché "She slept with her tennis instructor. He moved out and filed for divorce. It was uncontested because he had a pre-nuptial agreement, ten weeks later they were divorced and we moved into a nice small two bedroom apartment that she could afford."

"Did she try and blame you again?"

"No, but she was unhappy. She was constantly complaining about the apartment because she didn't have enough room for all her clothes. I focused on my studies and my archery and spent as little time around her as possible. That just seemed to make thing worse. She got jealous that I had a life and she started going out all the time looking for husband number five. I guess that's why she couldn't say no to Aaron about the cruise and why she turned my room into a walk in closet." I took a deep breath before I asked the question that was plaguing me "Ana?"

"Yes Sophie"

"What if I'm just like her?"

"You are nothing like her and your relationship with Liam is amazing. A blind person could see the love between you two. Sophie, that woman doesn't deserve you." I began to cry again "You are a wonderful, loving, caring, giving, smart, and beautiful young woman and your Mother should have told you that every day of your life. It's incredible how much love you still have for her. She should have always put you first. Even now. She should have told Aaron that her amazing daughter was bringing her fiancée home to meet her, and you should have had a home to bring him to. You should have had a room in her home and her heart. As closet is a place where you put your shoes and your Mother has been putting her shoes on you your entire life." Ana was crying too. "I know she will always be your biological mother, but that doesn't automatically make her your Mom."

"Thank you Ana." She pulled a blanket over me and let me cry. As I began to drift to sleep I heard her say.

"You are loved and you are a member of our family don't ever forget it."

Taylor's POV

I thought Ana could get Sophie to talk. They really are very similar and I couldn't be luckier to have her to help me. I know Sophie needs to get that Dawn carp off her chest. She's such an amazing young woman. How does the daughter of the most self-centered woman on the planted become so selfless? However it happened I'm glad it did. I love my daughter and seeing her so happy and surrounded by a family that truly embraces her as one of them fills my heart. Yeah, yeah hearts and flowers. Love and little girls will do that to a man.


	50. Where do we go from here?

Liam's POV

I've tried calling Sophie at lunch and I've sent her three text messages. Where could she be? It's not like her to not respond. She was fine when I left this morning. I have to get home to my girl. The snow sucks and the lines are awful today anyway.

"Dad, can this be our last run for the day?"

"Why Liam?" Thomas wined

"Sorry buddy but I'm worried about Sophie and let's face it these conditions stink."

"What's up with Sophie son?"

"I'm not sure. I get ahold of her."

"Did you try calling Jason?" I had thought of that but I didn't want to worry him for no reason.

"I'll try calling the compound to see if they know where she is." When I got off the lift I had no cell reception, so when we made it to the bottom of the hill I pulled out my phone and dialed.

"Hello" The little voice of Madison came across the phone.

"Hey, Madi this is Liam. Have you seen Sophie?"

"She's sleeping in Mommy's office."

"Sleeping?"

"Mommy told Mr. T. that she was crying. Can I talk to my Daddy?"

"Sorry but he's still on the hill. Is Gail there?" I could hear her getting Gail.

"Hello"

"Gail is everything okay with Sophie. Madi said she had been crying."

Gail didn't want to get into the details over the phone, but she assured me they would make sure Sophie stayed put until I got there. We got on the road as quickly as we could, but the drive home was the longest two hours of my life. It's probably a good thing that Dad was driving. Dad dropped me off at Aunt Ana and Uncle Christian's house and told me to call him and mom if we needed anything. As I walked in I found Gail, Jason, and Ana all sitting at the breakfast table in the kitchen. "Where is she?" I asked with concern on my face. Jason came over and tried to calm me down.

"She's okay son, she just had an emotional day and she's sleeping." He put his hand on my shoulder and looked in my eyes.

"Did I do something to upset her?"

"No Liam. She loves you more than ever. She's upset about her mother."

"Hi" I barely heard her small voice from behind me. Jason squeezed my shoulder and I turned to her. Her eyes were swollen and her cheeks had trails down them from her make-up. I was to her in two strides and took her firmly in my arms. I never wanted to let her go and I wanted to fix whatever she was upset about.

"Hi Peach." I said softly as I kissed her on her forehead, then her nose, and then her lips. She looked over at her concerned father, and then over to the table where Gail and Ana sat.

"Can I talk to you guys?" We both nodded yes. "Ana would you mind if I borrow Dad and Gail for a little while."

"Of course not Sophie. Gail and Taylor you are off duty for the rest of the night." Silently the four of us made our way over to Jason and Gail's. Sophie was nervous as we sat on the comfortable sofas in the family room. I held her hand and tried to comfort her.

Sophie's POV

I barely recognized where I was when I woke up. I sat up and looked at my phone four missed called and 6 texts between Jasmine and Liam. Shit! How long was I out? I exited Ana's office and walked towards the kitchen. Dad was comforting Liam. They must be so worried. Ana's right I need to tell my family about Dawn. That's another thing Ana was right about; she doesn't deserve me as a daughter so I'm not going to call her mom anymore. I have a family. A family that loves me and will always be here for me no matter what.

"Thank you Ana." She knew I was thanking her for more than giving Dad and Gail the night off. I could see the look of worry in all of their eyes as we sat down in the family room. A place I always loved when I came to visit. Dad and I would watch Mariners games, watch movies, and the three of us would play games.

Gail held Dad's hand. I really do love Gail. She's been so good to me and my father. She was trying to calm his nerves just like Liam was trying to calm mine. Where do I start?

"Dad you have to make me a promise that you will hear me out before you react to what I am going to tell you. You too Liam." They both promised and I began to give them the details of my childhood with Dawn. I thought Dad and Liam were both going to break something when I told them about Brad.

"Dad are you okay?"

"I'm just glad you were listening to me when I told you how to protect yourself. I'll kill that son of a bitch if I ever see him again."

"Daddy he never physically touched me and Dawn did divorce him to keep him away from me." Liam pulled me close.

"God Peach he could have raped you."

"Princess you should have told us what was going. You always had a home with us."

"I know Dad. But I just felt I had to take care of her. She seemed so broken."

"She was supposed to take care of you Sophie." Gail said sadly.

"I know. I guess I just felt guilty. Like I had caused her so much trouble. I felt like I owed her. I thought that if I was a good daughter, a good student, and a star athlete that I could make her proud of me but nothing I ever did was good enough. When I got into UCLA it was a dream come true because I knew I would get to train with Coach Avila and because I knew Dawn would be on the other side of the country."

"So she's Dawn now?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, she doesn't deserve the title of Mom. I don't need her in my life. I have everything I need." I smiled and kissed Liam on the cheek as he continued to stroke the top of my hand with his thumb. I got up and gave Dad and Gail each a big hug. My phone began to buzz and I knew it was probably another text from Jasmine. I clicked on her new message. Liam looked at it with me.

You and Liam made page six of the post!

Attached was a photo that had been taken of Liam and me as we entered the Lincoln Center. I was adorned by the beautiful diamonds and Liam had his arm around me with Edward, the security guard just behind us. The caption was a bounty on our heads. One that I knew a certain status seeking relative of mine wouldn't be able to resist.

Unidentified pretty woman and real life prince charming seen entering the ballet just before curtain on Friday night. Cartier jewelry is estimated to be worth 2.3 million dollars. Who is the attractive, young, power couple?

Shit! Shit! Shit! Dawn will sell me and Liam to the press faster than the speed of light.

Taylor's POV

My poor little girl. If I had only known. I would have taken her away from her mother. I knew Dawn was an evil bitch to me, but I always thought that she loved Sophie. What she really loved was the financial support I gave her. It's a good thing I kept my employers identity secret from her as long as possible. If she had known I was working for Christian Grey she would have tried to dig her claws into him too. Maybe Dawn is out of our lives once and for all. We will all help my daughter get through this. Sophie and Liam looked at her phone and she lost all of her color as she handed it to me. Fuck! We all knew immediately that this could draw unwanted attention to Liam and Sophie in the press. They are just a couple of college kids. This is my fault. What was I thinking? I have to fix this.

"Jason maybe my Mom can help. She has a lot of contacts through Kavanagh media."

"Call her." Once again Liam has stepped up shown me he will do anything to protect and support my daughter. I truly am blessed, now I have a great daughter and a great future son-in-law.


	51. All That I Need

**A/N: Thank you Jen and Daliza for your help with this chapter. Now let's get past Dawn and welcome Jasmine back to Seattle**

Kate's POV

Elliot called me to say they were coming home early from skiing because Liam was really worried about Sophie. Apparently she was upset and I couldn't help but think it had something to do with the reason they came home early from New York. From what Liam has said Sophie and Dawn aren't very close and I know that Jason doesn't think very much of her either. I called Ana but she said that she thought that Sophie needed to talk to Jason and Liam. I can't fault Ana for that, it's something I admire about her. My phone rang and I saw that it was Liam. He asked me to come over to Jason and Gail's and I rushed right over. Sophie looked so distraught as Liam explained the situation to me and my heart broke for her.

"Jason, I'm sure you know that the paparazzi and the tabloids aren't going away and once the SI article is released and the engagement becomes public these two will be followed everywhere. Who knows about the details of when you are getting married?"

"Crap, I told Liz but other than that just a few close friends and family." Sophie replied.

"Okay I'm going to call Reed and Graham; they are the sports agents you two were meeting later this week. Jason I think you should have Christian contact Cartier and ask them to contact the Post. Have them say that the photos taken were of models showing off their latest line. Has anyone heard from Dawn yet?"

"She called me yesterday but I haven't talked to her. The photo just came out today." I gave Sophie a squeeze and tried to assure her that everything was going to be okay. I sat down on the coffee table right in front of Sophie and took her hands. "We are going to get through this Sophie but I need to ask you a question."

"Okay." She swallowed hard.

"What kind of relationship do you want with your mother?"

"I know that she couldn't love me the way I wanted her to, but I believe she loved me the best way that she could. She will always be a part of my life but I don't want a relationship with her right now." Sophie's eyes began to water. "I don't have the time or energy to waste on her drama. I need to focus on my education, the Olympics, and my future with Liam."

"Okay sweetheart. I'm going to talk to your Dad. Why don't you two go get something to eat next door?"

Jason's POV

Katherine Kavanagh Grey is one tenacious lady. These Grey women are very protective Mama Bears when people mess with their families. If only Dawn was as defensive of Sophie. Christian called Cartier and they are contacting the Post, they owe him with as much money as he has spent with them over the years. Kate called Liz and told her that Reed and Graham would contact her for exclusive rights on Sophie and Liam's story once they both made the Olympic teams if she promised to keep the details of their engagement private until that time. Kate suggested that she and Elliot travel to New York to meet with Dawn. Apparently it is customary for the groom's parents to contact the bride's parents once an engagement has been made. I would have never known that, but Kate grew up around brides at her mother's bridal store. Maybe if the evil bitch believes Elliot is just a contractor and Kate is just a writer Dawn will not sell the kids out to the press. It's worth a shot, but Gail and I are going too. I rang Christian "Sir, we're in need of the jet to go to New York." Mr. Grey didn't hesitate and said the jet would be on the runway in an hour and that the apartment would be ready for us when we arrived.

Sophie's POV

The kitchen smelled delicious when we walked into Ana and Christian's. I don't know how I missed the scent of Gail's famous chicken stew before. Ana was dishing up bowls for Christian and the kids and she quickly grabbed two more without a word. Both of us were starving but we didn't want to be apart so we held hands as we ate. Everyone has been so amazing. Christian was on the phone with Cartier and he seemed pleased with the outcome. He gave me a small reassuring nod. Then his phone rang again it was Dad and he told him that he would have the jet ready for them within an hour and the apartment would be ready in New York. I can't let them do this. Dawn isn't worth it. I know they are just trying to prove to me that I am, but I don't need them to fly all the way to New York to have a showdown with her. I understand that it wasn't my job to fix her; I understand that she was supposed to lift me up; I also understand that she will never change. She will never be the kind of Mom that I dreamt of having. I don't need her. I have three amazing women right here that love me like a real Mom should. Sending two of them to New York won't change anything. "Christian." He was already on the phone with the airport. He held up his finger to me. "Christian" I said a little more forcefully. He told the person on the other line that he would call them back. "Please don't arrange for the jet."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I don't want them to go."

"Peach are you sure?" Liam and Christian were pleading with their eyes to let them go to New York to fight my battle.

I looked in Liam's eyes as I held both of his hands "Babe, will you love me less for walking away from Dawn?"

"Are you kidding me? I could never love you less. She doesn't deserve you and you certainly don't need her. Remember we are in this life together. I'll support you no matter what you decide." He leaned forward and kissed me and I felt his love.

"Thank you Christian." Liam and I got up to walk back to Dad and Gail's and I gave Ana a giant hug. When we walked back in the room Kate was on the phone with Elliot telling him what he needed to pack for the impromptu trip to New York. Dad and Gail were in their room packing a bag. Kate stopped talking when she saw us walk in. She told Elliot that she would call him back. I got Dad and Gail and asked them to all sit down.

"I don't want you to go to New York. I just called Dawn from outside and told her about the pictures on page six. I told her that they were a publicity stunt and that Cartier hired us as models. I told her that I needed the money and she bought it. She won't be a problem for us. She landed herself victim number five. I'm not going to cut her out of my life but I'm not going to let her have emotional power over me anymore. I'm not going to let her bog me down with drama and negative thoughts. I don't have room for it in my life."

"Are you sure Princess?"

"Yes Daddy. Thanks to all of you I have everything and more than I could ever need." I gave them each a hug and a kiss. I want to just move on with my life, with the man that I love, and the new family that I have. The family that is more than the one I always dreamed of. Maybe five will be Dawns lucky number too. At least she will be so busy with her new life that she won't have time to interfere with mine. Bring on 2023.


	52. Letting Off Steam

**When life gives you lemons . . .**

**Enjoy**

Sophie's POV

It's been a very long day and right now I just want to go home and get naked with Liam. I want him to make me forget everything from today. The only thing I want to feel is him inside of me. Making love to him is always so tender and sweet but tonight I want it rough, hard, steamy, and carnal. He likes it when I tell him what I want, so that's exactly what I'm going to do. When we got in the apartment I wrapped my arms around him and began licking and sucking his neck. I tugged on his earlobe with my teeth and I growled in his ear "fuck me Babe, fuck me hard". That was all he needed.

Liam's POV

God my girl is hot, she wants it hard. Every wet dream I ever had just came true. I pushed her back against the door as I locked it and she kicked off her shoes and wrapped her legs around me. My hands moved to under her perfect little ass. We needed each other. She was right just thinking about the different ways I wanted to fuck her right now was making forget all about the bullshit from today. I turned us around and sat her down on the small dining table. She reached back and flung everything on the table on the floor as I pushed her back. I unbutton her jeans and practically ripped them off of her as I unbutton my own pants she began to pleasure herself. "Hurry Babe I need you" She begged. I dropped to my knees and ate her sweet pussy and she held herself open for me I reached up and played with her sexy tits. She began to squirm and breathe erratically and I sent her over the edge as she came down from her high I stood and pulled her to the edge of the table. I placed her legs on my shoulders and I trusted deeply inside of her. She felt so good. "Harder Babe" she grunted as I pounded balls deep into her causing friction to her clit. "Oh yeah, fuck me Liam. Fuck me hard."

"Oh Baby you feel so good. I want to fill you up." I slammed into her and she held on to the side of the table for leverage. The pace was hard and rough just like she wanted and it felt so good. She clenched down on me and tipped her hips up to meet the force of my thrusts. "Oh yes Baby, come for me." As the words came out of my mouth she screamed my name in pleasure. I gently removed her left leg from my shoulder and repeated the process with her right and she sat up on the table. I pulled her shirt up over her head and removed her bra and she lifted my shirt over my head and I stepped out of my jeans as I carried her over to our bed. She began kissing me and I could tell that she wanted more. I fell back on the bed taking her with me. She was straddling me and she began kissing my neck and shoulders. She knew exactly what she was doing as she began to run her tongue around my nipples sending a signal straight to "the beast" that it was time for more fun. She reached over to the night stand table and grabbed a tub of lube. She put a generous amount in her hand and began rubbing me. She positioned herself over me and she slowly teased her kinky little ass with my hard throbbing cock. I love her perfect tight little ass, and this position gives her all of the control. She can take me in as far as she wants me and I can pleasure her with my fingers. The feeling of her riding my cock in her ass as I finger fuck her is amazing and watching her as she arches her head back and massages her boobs is so fucking hot. We have both been teasing each other moving in and out of each other slowly building up for our release and I can't take it anymore. I slide another finger inside of her twisting them back and forth and rub her clit in small circle with my thumb.

"Oh yes" she moans as she takes my length further inside of her. "Oh god" she screams as she pulls on her nipples and rubs them with her thumbs. She begins to tremble and I shoot my load inside of her. She collapses on top of me and we hold each other totally spent.

"Was that hard enough for you Peach?" We both began to laugh.

"Well it was hard, but I do believe "the beast" is now limp." She giggled.

"Not limp, just recovering. You've been a dirty girl Miss Taylor. Let's get you clean."

"Dirty or naughty sir?"

"Both actually Miss and I believe I'll take care of both after we shower.

"Don't naughty girls deserve to be spanked sir?" Oh she's good; she knows exactly what she doing.

"Shower now." I ordered and we both got in. We washed every part of each other and by the time we got out we were both ready for some more fun. "I believe we need to take care of that dirty little mouth first Miss."

"Do you want to wash my dirty little mouth out sir?" she said as she batted her eyelashes at me and kneeled down in front of me.

"Oh yeah Baby" she pulled the towel off that was around my waist and took me in her mouth. She sucked me off so hard I thought I was going to explode. It was as if my dick was the air she needed to breath. My hot salty cum trickled down the back of her throat and she licked me clean. She looked up at me and licked her lips. "I believe I still need to be spanked."

Sophie's POV

I don't know where all this is coming from, but it feels so good. I don't want it to stop and the last time he spanked me it felt so good. I never thought I would ask to be spanked. Are four orgasms in one night a new record? Shit I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow. Liam led me to the side of the bed and dropped my towel to the floor before he pulled me onto his lap.

"How many spankings do you think you should get Miss?"

"I like the number five." I felt his dick twitch beneath me when I answered. Oh, I love that I can do that to him.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear "Ready baby? Just tell me if you want me to stop." He began to rub my ass and then I felt the sting on the first slap. It was an odd combination of pleasure and pain and as I felt the sting of the second slap I felt the wetness begin to pool between my legs. With each slap he hit me in a different spot and rubbed me tenderly between each stroke. It was so erotic and I was so turned on. When he finished he slipped his finger inside of me "always for ready for me." He shifted me onto the bed and he lowered himself into me. This time our pace was slow and loving. Making love to Liam was the perfect way to end a day that was both emotional and cathartic.

"I love you Liam Gideon Grey." I whispered as I began to drift to sleep. He kissed my hair.

"I love you Sophie Ann Taylor."


	53. Mr Romantic

Liam's POV

Sophie was still asleep after our late night, so I decided to go over to the house to get my coffee so that she could get some much needed sleep. "Good morning Dad."

"Good morning Son." I poured myself a cup of sludge. Obviously this is Dad's "man strength" brew.

"Shit Dad how much did you put in?" I complained as I swallowed my first sip. Maybe I should have stayed at the apartment. "Where is everyone?"

"Mom's still in bed. I had already dropped your brothers and sister off at Grandma and Grandpa's house last night before I heard the trip had been cancelled." He gave me a wicked grin and I knew all too well what he way implying. As much as I cringed at the thought of my parents going at it, it makes me think that Sophie and I will be the same way. Ten years and four kids later and they still can't get enough of each other. "Where's Sophie?" I returned his wicked grin. Nothing else needed to be said. "Jasmine is arriving today right?"

"Yes, we are picking her up later and then going to the costume shop."

"Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Not really. Hunter wants to take Jasmine out on a date. Why? Did you have something in mind?"

"I was going to ask if you and Sophie wanted to go out with us tonight. I have a surprise planned for Mom and it might be fun for the four of us to do it together."

"That would actually be perfect. Hunter doesn't want any tagalongs tonight, but he didn't want to upset the girls. We're in." I really liked Dad's idea and it sounded like a lot of fun, so we finalized our arrangements and I headed back to the apartment and made Sophie breakfast and a potable cup of coffee. I decided I needed to clean the table before I sat our breakfast on in. I couldn't help but smile as a remembered Sophie sprawled across it.

"What are you smiling about handsome?" She asked as she stretched and sat up in bed while clutching the bed sheet against her.

"So shy this morning Miss Taylor." I smirked "Funny, I don't remember you being reluctant last night when you came on this very table not once but twice." I turned and got her breakfast and sat it down in exactly the spot I had placed her last night. She stretched again and this time she let the sheet fall. She swung her legs off the bed and brazenly walked towards me in nothing but her birthday suit. When she got to the chair she didn't just sit on it, she straddled it and "the beast" was standing at full attention. "God woman, the things you do it me."

She put an orange slice in her mouth and began to suck on it. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said as she licked her lips.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." She shook her head no. "Would you like to see what you do to me?" She shook her head yes and she sucked on another orange slice. I kicked off my shoes, removed my t-shirt, and then pulled down my sweat pants and boxers together. I took myself and began to stroke myself as she licked her lips again. She watched me and I could tell it had the same effect on her that it had on me last night because within seconds she was off the chair and on her knees in front of me but I didn't want her like that, not now so I gently helped her to her feet and carried her to our bed.

"Can we wake-up that way for the rest of our lives?" She kissed my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Nothing would make me happier except we will have to remember to make breakfast after we have our sexfast?" We both began to laugh and I kissed the top of her head. "I promise I will feed you. Now let's get going. We need to pick-up Hunter and then get to the airport." We got ready quickly and as she dried her hair I made her post sexfast breakfast.

Sophie's POV

God I love this man and just the thought of him touching himself form me makes me wet. I can't think of a better way to wake up every morning than having sex with Liam. I was kind of surprised Hunter wanted us to go to the airport.

"Hunter are you sure you don't want to pick her up alone?" He looks so nervous.

"Your two got her the ticket and besides I'm afraid of what might happen if I pick her up alone."

"Afraid?"

"Yeah, I don't want to screw things up with her. She's different than any other girl I've dated and I don't want her to feel taken advantage off."

I don't know Hunter very well, but it's not hard to spot "You're in love with her." It was a statement not a question because I already knew the answer.

"I just hope she feels the same way about me." I'm so happy for them; I know Jasmine is crazy in love with him. "Sophie you don't mind if I take her out tonight do you? I just want to give her a great date. I kind of feel like it's a do over of our first date." Liam rubbed the top of my hand as he drove us towards the airport.

"No, I totally understand. If you need any tips you should ask your buddy here. Our first date was the most romantic ever." I bent over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Trust me, I know Jasmine has told me all about it and I've really had to rack my brain to try and figure out how to top it thanks to my buddy Mr. Romantic here."

"Do you need me to plan it for you?" Liam asked clearly joking with his nervous friend.

"Fuck you buddy. I've got it covered and your girl might just be a little jealous after I'm done." Who me? Jealous? I don't think so.

"Peach we have plans with me parents." That pulled me away from my memories of all the great dates that "Mr. Romantic" has planned to perfection.

"Okay Babe. That should be fun." We pulled into the parking garage and made our way to the baggage claim area. When Jasmine saw Hunter she dropped her bags and ran to him. It looked like a reunion you would see in one of those Lifetime movies. "Get a room." Liam and I both said simultaneously causing us all to laugh.

The boys walked ahead of us as I whispered in Jasmine's ear "Happy?"

"Beyond happy" She squeezed my hand. The make-out session continued in the car as we made our way to the costume store. As soon as Liam asked for Angela and introduced himself she knew exactly what we were looking for, but we still had fun trying on a bunch of costumes just for fun. After finalizing our rentals and enjoying lunch we dropped Hunter off and went home, so that I could help Jasmine get ready for her date late. They both had that excited energy that I remembered from our first date. Hunter had asked me in advance if I could put some of her toiletries and a casual change of clothes for tomorrow in an overnight bag without her knowing which I did. Liam went over to the house and Jasmine and I turned up the music and curled each other's hair just like we had countless times before when we got ready for school dances as teens. At first Jasmine was disappointed when Hunter asked her to wear jeans and a warm coat on their date, but I assured her that he had really worked hard on planning something special and she relaxed. I was grateful for the new dress that I got from Gail's sister, Allison for Christmas. It was a classic woven knee length A-line cut with a round neckline and a v-back with a leather belt with a bow in light gray, how ironic. I placed Jasmine's overnight bag outside the door without her seeing as we finished getting ready.

We both squealed when we heard the nock at the door. When I opened it Liam and Hunter stood at the door. Both were looking very handsome. Hunter was dress in jeans and a warm coat. Liam looked sexy as hell in his black dress pants and white dress shirt.

"Lady Jasmine" He said as bowed and put his hand out for her. I noticed the bag was gone.

"Why thank you my Knight." She said as she took his hand and he kissed it. Liam and I stood at the top of the stair as we watched them make their descent.

"Bye kids, don't do anything we would do." Liam called down to them. I slapped him on the arm and Hunter flipped him the bird.

""Okay, now you can tell me; where are they going?"

"We wouldn't tell me. He just said we would see them tomorrow afternoon."

"I hope she followed her own advice." He looked at me with a puzzled look. "To go to the clinic and take care of you know . . ."

"You're so cute Angel. You can barely say the words birth control but last night you begged me to fuck you hard." He kissed the top of my head. We headed out the door to join Kate and Elliot for a date night. This should be fun.


	54. Date Night

_Merry Christmas Everyone! I couldn't help but think of the children from Sandy Hook when I heard this verse at church last night. _

_Away In A Manger_

Be near me, Lord Jesus;  
I ask Thee to stay  
Close by me forever  
And love me I pray!  
Bless all the dear children  
In Thy tender care,  
And fit us for Heaven  
To live with Thee there.

Kate's POV

I'm proud of Sophie, as ready as I was to jump on a jet and go have a "talk" with Dawn, I think she made the right decision, but I can't help but think Dawn will be a problem for them in the future. I guess we will cross that bridge when we come to it. Hopefully the situation has brought us all closer together. I'm excited for our date tonight. I wonder what that crazy husband of mine has planned. I feel so happy when I see Liam and Sophie together. They really are a stunning couple and the way they look at each other, you can see the love. Of course Elliot picked his favorite steak house to eat at. Dad loved this place too. Not a day goes by that I don't think of him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey how nice to see you again." Antonio greeted us as he showed us to our table.

"Thank you Antonio." I flashed him a smile as he went over the specials. Elliot ordered a bottle of my favorite wine. I guess he's looking for a repeat of last night. None of us questioned when the waiter brought four glasses, I was fine with Liam and Sophie enjoying a glass of wine with dinner and I was happy to see that Sophie wasn't one of those girls that didn't believe in eating on dates. I think I shocked Elliot the first time he took me out to dinner. I couldn't help but smile at the memory.

"Something funny Kate?" Elliot squeezed my hand bringing me back to the present.

"I was just remembering our first date." Elliot began to laugh and Liam and Sophie looked at us like we both had lost our minds. Elliot shared the story and soon we were all laughing, but I wanted to use this evening out to try and see what Liam and Sophie had planned for the future. I've got to go easy. It's time to be Mom not reporter.

"So Liam, have you given any more thought about where you want to go to medical school?"

"I was thinking about staying in Los Angeles so that Sophie could finish her degree at UCLA."

Sophie spoke up "Actually Liam, I was thinking that if I took some extra credits and maybe did a course or two online over the summer that I could graduate at the same time as you so that you can go wherever you want."

"But Sophie, you have to train and keep your grades up for you scholarship."

"I know Babe, but I really think I can do it. I don't want you to limit your medical school choices just so I can graduate from UCLA." She really is an amazing young lady.

"What do you plan on doing once you graduate Sophie? I thought you wanted to travel internationally and work abroad."

"I did Kate but more than that I want to be with Liam. I still plan on working in the hotel industry. I'll just be doing it wherever Liam is." He kissed the top of her hand. She must have seen a look in my eye. "Kate, I'm not giving up my dream. I'm changing it." I pang of guilt hit me. I had done the same thing twice in my life. Once when I married Elliot and then when Dad died and things had turned out more than all right for me.

"It sounds like you two have it all worked out." I couldn't be prouder as a parent. We finished our delicious dinner and headed to our next surprise destination.

"Elliot?"

"What? I thought we needed to have a lesson for Saturday night. I guess I know where Liam gets it from. He really does think of everything.

Sophie's POV

"Dance lessons?" I whispered in Liam's ear in shock. Liam's a great dancer. Me not so much. I think I do alright when I'm in his arms, but this is entirely new. "Have you ever done this?"

"No, that's why we are here. It will be fun. I promise." Liam and Elliot's excitement was contagious and soon Kate and I were ready to try anything. Richard and Ruby were very patient with us and Liam was right it was fun. We changed partners and I danced with Elliot.

"Come on kid, let's show these two how it's done." The music began and everyone started to dance. Elliot and I were having so much fun that we never even noticed the rest of the group had stopped to watch us until the music ended and everyone started to clap for us. It was so invigorating.

"Not bad for an old guy." Liam teased his father as he took me back in his arms. When we left the class we all felt ready for the upcoming New Year's Eve party. It was going to be fun.

Jasmine's POV

I don't know why I'm so nervous. I've been counting down the days until we would see each other again and now I'm overwhelmed by my feelings for him. I've never felt this way before. If you asked me before if I was in love, I would have said yes several times but this feels so different. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see" he said with a smile as he rested his hand on my leg. We pulled up to a parking lot near the water. He opened the trunk and got out a few things and then opened my door for me. He took my hand and we walked towards the ferry building.

"Victoria?"

"Yes, it's beautiful Bella." My heart skipped a beat when he called me that. He wrapped his arms around me as we stood against the rail and it felt so good to be in his arms. As we walked out of the ferry building I noticed a massive old building that was beautifully lit across from the harbor and we began walking towards it. Hunter handed the bags he carried to the bellman, but we didn't go inside. Instead he took my hand and led me to a horse drawn carriage. "I know it's not Central Park" He said as he helped me up and covered us with a warm blanket.

"It's better." I said breathlessly as I looked into his alluring green eyes. He put his arm around me as we took our moonlight trip around the city. He pointed things out to me as we passed by. It really was pretty. When we returned to the hotel he held my hand as we walked inside.

"Wait here." He instructed me and then he went to the front desk. The lobby was magnificent. It was decorated with at least fifty different Christmas trees all with different themes. We made our way to the elevator and he pressed the button for the seventh floor. "I got you a harbor view." He told me as he opened the door and allowed me to enter the room.

"What do you mean you got me a harbor view?"

"This is your room. I'm staying across the hall." My heart sunk. I was looking forward to sleeping in the same bed as him. Not just for sex, but I wasn't opposed to that. "Bella, I want this to be a special date; one that we will never forget. I would never presume that you and I would share a bed together." His words were as tender as the kiss he gave me. He made me feel weak in the knees. "I'd like to take you to a romantic dinner. Can you be ready in 30 minutes?"

"Hunter, I don't have anything nice to wear for dinner."

"I think you will find everything you need inside." He kissed me chastely and walked across the hall to his room. "I'll be back in 30 minutes." The room was pretty and had an amazing view of the water. On the bed was a large box and one of the bags he had carried from the car. I sat on the bed and read the card from the box.

Jasmine –

You are beautiful inside and out. You are my Bella. Please wear this to dinner tonight.

Hunter

I opened the box and inside was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. I couldn't wait to put it on. Quickly I looked in my bag to see what had been packed.

Thank god, this had to be Sophie. I had everything I needed. I slipped the dress on and it fit like a glove. Exactly 30 minutes had passed when I heard a knock at my door. Hunter stood before in a well-tailored black suit with a single white rose. I swear I heard him gasp when he saw me, but maybe it was me who gasped. He handed me the rose and took my hand leading me back downstairs to the restaurant in the lobby. My breath was taken away as we entered the dining room. Our table was in the corner overlooking the harbor and Hunter pulled my chair out for me instead of letting the maître d do it. He held my hand from across the table as we looked at our menus. I closed mine and put it down and smiled at him.

"Do you know what you want?"

"It's not on the menu."

"Jasmine" he said with bated breath.

""I'm sorry, I just not used to guys I date being such gentleman." He looked pained when I said it.

"You should be. You deserve to be treated like a lady. With respect and admiration my lady." I felt butterflies in my stomach "What would you like to eat?"

"You know everything about me. You order for me." I think he's been listening to me. We've talked endlessly about everything since we met last month. I feel like I know everything about him and he knows everything about me. The waiter came and took our order and he ordered for me exactly what I would have ordered myself. He really was listening. The food was delicious. I felt Hunter watching me eat. "What?" I asked as I put down my fork.

"I love the sounds you make when you eat." I looked down shyly. "Don't be embarrassed. It's adorable." I've never been shy. He makes me feel things I've never felt before. He ordered an amazing desert that we shared. It was a rich dark chocolate soufflé cake with nougat ice cream and blackberry coulis.

I don't want this night to ever end as we walked back to our rooms. I slide the card in my hotel room door and …

**A/N: I NEED YOUR HELP. How should this date end? **


	55. I Worship Thee

A/N: You are all a bunch of romantics. I was going to have them wait until the stroke of midnight on New Year's, but …

Jasmine's POV

I don't want this night to ever end as we walk back to our rooms. I slide the card in my hotel room door and open the door to my room. I turn to him "Do you want to come in?" I ask hopefully.

"Sure for a minute." He answered as he came in and the door shut behind him. Suddenly I felt like a teen whose parents would come home any minute and walk in on us. He walked over to the docking station that was on the night stand and started a song. "Dance with me." He took me in his arms and we swayed to the music. My heart quickened as he pulled me close. It felt so good to be in his arms. As the song ended he placed his hands on my face and kissed me. It started out tenderly but quickly heated. Our tongues were now dancing and our hands were exploring each other. "I have to go." He said as he broke away from me. "Thank you for a lovely evening. I'll see you in the morning." He quickly kissed me once again and left the room before I could ask him to stay. What the hell just happened? I know he feels it. At least I think he does. He told me he loved me in the text message. Was it accidental? I decided to send him a text.

What are you afraid of? – J

It didn't take him long to respond.

I don't want you to feel taken advantage of. You're alone in a different country with a guy you barely know. – H

For Pete's sake we're in Canada not Mexico or something. Maybe I want to take advantage of him. I've never had a guy turn me down before. Why can't he just be like all the other guys? Wait. What? Why would I want him to be like all the others? They were all immature assholes who only cared about getting laid. I didn't think it was possible to care for him more, but I do. I can wait. We can wait. I just want to be close to him. I decided to change. Sophie packed my NYU t-shirt and plaid flannel pajama bottoms. I knocked on his door feeling nervous. He opened it wearing only a towel around his waist. His hair was wet and his chest was glistening with drops of water. Holly Mary Mother of God!

"Sorry if I disturbed you." I said as I started to turn back towards my room he caught my hand.

"You weren't disturbing me. I just had to take a shower." He paused. "A cold shower. Come in. I'll put some clothes on." I do affect him. He does want me. It took every ounce of strength I had not to yank that towel off. I sat nervously on the edge of the bed as I waited for him to emerge from the bathroom. He came out in a pair of boxers as he pulled a t-shirt over his head.

"Thank you" I said as he reached me.

"For what?" He said confused.

"For wanting to wait. For making me feel special. I just want to be close to you tonight. Will you hold me?" He pulled me close.

"I want to hold you forever." My heart melted as he smiled at me. "Let's watch a movie." We snuggled on the bed and watched a movie. I don't even really know what it was. It didn't matter as long as I was in the arms of Hunter. I awoke in the morning in the same position I fell asleep in, curled up against the strong chiseled chest of the most magnificent man ever. As he slept his breathing was slow and steady against my neck making me feel warm and fuzzy all over. He began mumbling in his sleep "I love you Bella" was all that I could make out as he squeezed me tighter.

"I love you too Hunter." He stretched against me. Shit was he still asleep?

"Good morning beautiful" he said as he kissed my neck.

I shifted in his arms so that I could look in his eyes "Good morning handsome."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Perfectly" It might have been the best night's sleep I had ever had. "What are we going to do today?"

"Let's start with breakfast."

"Hunter?"

"Yes?"

"Exactly how long do think we should wait?"

"I can't have this conversation when we're laying here in bed. When all I really want to do is stay in this bed and worship your body until they toss us out. Go get dressed and we can talk about it." He gave me a slap on the ass.

"Or we could stay here and worship each other." I wrapped my arms and legs around him pulling my body closer. "I want to show you how I feel about you. You make me feel so special, so …" I trailed off afraid to say it. It was easy to say when I thought he was asleep.

"So loved?" He asked as he tipped my chin so that I was looking in his eyes.

"Yes" I whispered and he pulled me even closer. I could feel his heart racing.

"I didn't bring any condoms because I didn't think that I could trust myself with you." I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll be right back." I hopped off the bed and raced to my room. I stopped in the bathroom and brushed my teeth and combed my hair and quickly got out the small gift box that I had found in my overnight bag. As I walked back in his room I locked the door behind me and tossed him the wrapped box.

"What's this?"

"It's a present from Sophie. Read the note."

Jasmine –

Thanks for your advices about going to the clinic. Don't forget your own "Put a raincoat on." – xoxo

Sophie

I moved towards him on the bed as he grinned broadly while opening the box "value pack and revolutionary design, that's one good best friend you've got."

"The best." He kissed me and his breath was minty fresh. How cute, he brushed his teeth when I went to my room. His fingers were at the hem of my shirt and he hesitated.

"Are you sure?" I sat up and pulled my shirt over my head. His lips parted and his eyes twinkled just like a kid at Christmas. "God you're beautiful."

"Hunter stop talking and start worshiping." He pulled me closed and rolled us over so the he was straddling me. I reached for his shirt and pulled it up over his head. I ran my fingers up and down his back as he kissed me down my neck and then across my collar bone. He took my breasts in his hands and began to gently massage them. He ran his tongue in circles around my left nipple and then he began to suck on it. My hands found the waist band of his boxer shorts and he stopped me and moved them above my head. Clasping them gently together as he moved his attention to my other breast. A moan escaped my mouth and he continued to work his way down my body. He released my hands and I ran my fingers through his hair. He pulled on the tie of my pajama bottoms and I lift my hips as he pulled them off. He repositioned his body so that he was between my legs. He licked around my navel and then looked up at me as if he was asking permission. My only response was tipping my hips up towards him. He smiled and ran his fingers up my thighs. He spread me with his fingers and lightly flicked me with his tongue. He trust into me with his magic tongue several times and then licked my clit. It was driving me crazy. Flicking, licking, trusting as he fondled my breasts and rubbed my nipples. I screamed his name and I felt my body being to quiver, he continued to worship me until my body stilled and I began to giggle. He smiled and began to work his way back up my body, kissing every inch of me as he went. When he reached my mouth I tasted myself on his lips.

"You're beautiful" he whispered against my lips. I wanted to worship him so I tried to roll him so that I was on top of him but he was so much stronger than me. "Not going to happen, this this time Bella." I reached for the box and opened it. Opening the condom with my teeth as he pulled off his boxers, halleluiah praise the lord. My man is hung.

"You're beautiful" I repeated his words as I rolled on the condom. He put his forehead against mine and sunk into me telling me he loved me as he did. I wrapped my legs around him "I love you too." He worshiped me repeatedly; in the bed, against the wall, in the shower, in the chair. We were both startled when we heard a knock at the door and the words "housekeeping".


	56. It's A Small World

Jasmine's POV

The door began to open. Luckily I had flipped the door guard.

"Can you come back?" Hunter called out as I giggle into his neck.

"Sorry to disturb you." We heard the housekeeper reply as the door was pulled shut.

"I guess I should have put out the do not disturb sign."

"You think that's funny?" Hunter said as he began tickling me relentlessly.

"Stop" I begged and his tickles turned into kisses.

"As much as I'd love to stay here all day we need to check-out and I still have someplace to take you before we head back to Seattle." How am I ever going to be able to go back to New York? Stop Jasmine, just enjoy every second of the time that you have together now. We decided to get ready separately in our own rooms. I checked my phone and I had a text from Sophie.

Hope the raincoats came in handy. You've been challenged to a Monopoly rematch tonight at the compound by Christian. Bring Hunter. 6 pm.

I couldn't wait to kick Christian Grey's ass again, although tonight I'd rather play naked twister with Hunter. I couldn't stop smiling as I was getting ready the sound of my stomach growling pulled me out of my haze. Hunter settled the bill and once again left our bags with the bellman. We walk hand in hand to a funky little café a few blocks away. Everything looked and smelled delicious, the servings were enormous.

"Okay, you order for me this time." He said as the waitress poured our coffee.

"Piece of cake" I smiled as I saw breakfast was served all day. "The gentleman will have the Mexi Omelet and I'll have the Classic Benny."

"What kind of toast with the omelet?" Shit. He smiled like he had one. Come one Jasmine you know this. Think, think, think.

"Sourdough" I winked at him. Ha, score one for me. "Can you also bring a bottle of tobacco?" Extra point! See Hunter, you're not the only one that was listening. He took my hand and held it until our breakfast was served. It tasted as good as it smelled and looked. As we left the restaurant he told me he wanted to take me someplace he loved going as a kid.

"You seem excited." He had a huge grin on his face.

"I am. I've always loved this place." He opened the door to a very unique place but I instantly feel in love with too.

"I've never seen anything like this." I said as I looked at the intricate miniature dioramas. Hunter excitedly pointed out things that could have easily been missed.

"My Grandpa used to bring me here. We would spend hours looking at everything. I thought you would like this." He led me around the corner and I was amazed at the sight of the biggest doll house I had ever seen. "It's one of the world's largest. It has fifty rooms." Every room was beautifully decorated. It reminded me of the doll house my sister and I had when we were kids. Of course ours wasn't this ornate, but the sight of it brought back all sorts of childhood memories.

"It's incredible." I said in hushed tones. "Thank you for bringing me here." He showed me all of the displays and when we got to the Enchanted Valley of Castles display he pointed to a beautiful castle on the hill and told me it was mine and pointed out the knight looking up to the princess in the window. He held me in his arms as the ferry tendered us backs towards Seattle. I was cuddled up against him and it felt so good. "I'm never going to forget this."

"Me either."

"But I did forget to tell you something. We were invited to the Grey's tonight for game night." I felt bad for not mentioning it earlier. "We don't have to go if you have other plans."

He hugged me tighter. "Are you kidding? I heard the last Monopoly game you had against Christian Grey was epic, and I would like to see mister money bags get beat again. Bella" He paused. "Would you come to my house tomorrow night to meet my family?"

"I'd be honored to meet them." Oh my god, no guy has ever asked me to meet his family. Not intentionally anyway. He's romantic, sexy, smart, has the voice of an angel when he sings, loves his family, and can keep up with me. How am I ever going to thank Liam Grey for introducing us? Maybe I can ask Sophie to give him a BJ for me. Would that be wrong? My thoughts were interrupted by our arrival at the dock. The day had certainly gotten away from us and we had to go straight from the marina to Ana and Christian's house.

Sophie's POV

Other than a quick text from Jasmine this morning saying she was alive and well I haven't heard from her.

I walked into the bathroom where Liam was getting ready "Babe, have you heard from Hunter?" God I love watching him shave. It's sexy and I love the feel of his clean shaven face.

"Yeah he said that they would meet us at my Uncle's. He asked me to bring Jasmine's bags over. Is she still staying with Gail and your Dad?

"I guess. I really haven't heard from her. Where did he take her?"

"He wouldn't tell me. I think he was nervous. Like he was trying to make sure that everything was perfect."

"That's so sweet. Were you nervous when we went on our first date?"

"Are you kidding me? If it weren't for Sam I think I would have showed up at your door three hours early. I could barely stand the wait."

"I never knew that. How'd you get to be so romantic?"

"It's in my blood." He said as he whipped his shaving cream clad face against mine. "I wish that was whip cream so that I could lick it off of you." I wish he could too.

"Laters, baby." I sad seductively as I cleaned the shaving cream off my face.

"Hey, you're stealing my lines again."

"From what I hear it was your Dad's long before it was yours. I was thinking …"

"Thinking about what?"

"Thinking we should make a wager at tonight's game night. I've heard so many stories about all the famous Grey bets and I've seen the pictures from your Mom's baby shower for Ava. I can't believe your Dad, Grandpa, and Uncles dressed in drag. But trust me I'll never let you bet on naming our children."

"What?" He pretended he was wounded. "I did a great job naming my brothers and Grandpa gave my cousins great names too. Did you see that baby nursery I designed? It rocked! Since we are on the subject. How many kids do you want to have?"

Where is he going with this? We both know we want kids down the road but the specifics have never come up. "Two or three, I guess it just depends?" I'm an only child and it stinks. I love how close Liam and his cousins and siblings are.

"Depends on what?" He asked

"That depends on a lot of things. Can we get back to the bet?"

"Sure" I hope he's not disappointed with me. It's just not something I want to talk about when we're putting on our shoes walking out the door to go spend time with his family.

"Maybe we could do something boys against the girls for New Year's or for Valentine's Day."

"That could be fun. I'm sure Mom and Dad will be game. What did you have in mind?" …

**A/N: Okay I had fun getting your input on Jasmine and Hunter so I thought I'd ask you again. What could the wager be? Keep in mind New Year's Eve is a theme party and I haven't told you what the theme is yet.**


	57. On the River

Sophie's POV

Dad, Gail, Linda, and Dustin have also been invited to join in the family fun tonight. Jasmine and Hunter arrived just before us and so did the pizzas. Who would have guessed that one of the richest men in the United States enjoys pepperoni with his family? It's one of the many things I love about this family.

"My future daughter-in-law thinks we should make tonight a little more memorable by adding a friendly wager to the pot." Elliot proudly announced as we walked in the club house.

"Boy against the girls" Mia called out like a teenage girl.

"What did you have in mind Miss Taylor?" Christian asked me as everyone began getting their dinner.

"Well we have 16 adults. Let's play Texas Hold'em. $100.00 buy in. Winner takes all."

"I like your style Sophie. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Dad gave me a wink with pride at Christian's statement.

"We can start with two tables of eight and an hour and a half. The top eight players will advance to the final round."

"Have you done this before Peach?" Liam asked since he hadn't seen this side of me before. Little did he know that Jasmine and I used to spend countless hours playing poker with her Dad and brothers.

"I've watched on television and played a couple of times online." Okay so that was a lie, but it's all in good fun. Jasmine squeezed my hand and winked at Hunter. I think he was on to us. Surely she's told him about her love of the game.

"Let's make this a little more interesting. Girls play girls first round and guys play guys, then the top 4 women and top 4 men advance." Elliot suggested.

Kate gathered all of the women in a huddle. She turned to face the men. "Deal, but if the women win we all get a long Valentine's weekend somewhere warm."

Elliot gather all of the men in a similar fashion and then he turned to face us once they had conferred. He looked around the room to make sure none of the little kids were in ear shot. "Deal, but if we win we get a weekend of you as our personal slaves. We have complete power over you." I saw something pass between Christian and Ana.

"Deal" Ana yelled out as if she was Mia before she asked any of us. I didn't mind. I could think of worse things than being Liam's slave, especially if he meant sex slave. The guys began to set up the tables. Teddy acted as banker as everyone bought in. Liam tried to pay for me, but I insisted that I had it covered as I pulled out my emergency money from my purse. It wasn't the first time the bill had come in handy for this very reason. Our table was a little too lively for my taste, but Jasmine and I knew instantly who our competition was. Kate was shrewd with her cards which was no surprise, but Grace and Gail were surprisingly good. I never knew Gail played cards.

"Gail I didn't know you played."

"Don't let her apron and pearls fool you Princess." Dad called over from the other table. "She plays with the off duty guards all the time." She shrugged her shoulders. Linda and Mia quickly folded and joined the kids singing karaoke in the old nap room. At the end of the first round Jasmine, Kate, Gail, and I moved on to play against Christian, Hunter, Ethan, and Dad. We all started again with $100.00 to make it an even playing field. We took a break before we started playing.

Liam pulled me to a corner "You've done more than just play a few times."

"Are you mad?" I asked with a hint of guilt in my voice.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me "Mad? No, it's sexy as hell. Now go kick some ass so that I can spend a long weekend with you somewhere warm in a bikini." He gave me a wink and a playful slap on the butt.

Jasmine's POV

This is fun and I'm pretty sure we can take these guys. Hunter should realize this is a way for us to spend Valentine's Day together. Ethan seem smart but from the remarks I overheard he just lucked out with a couple of nice hands. This is a game of skill not luck. He's an amateur. Jason know he can't beat me of Sophie, and I think he's a little intimidated by Gail's skills. Christian is the only thing between me and my man spending a long weekend together in February instead of being separated until Spring Break in March, and nothing gets between me and my man. Christian Grey better be prepared to lose to a girl, again. Sophie and I went pretty easy on them the first couple of rounds giving Ethan and Christian a false sense of security, and then we struck. Ethan was the first to fall. Hunter was putting up a good show. The athlete in him came out. He is used to winning, but he knows that a win for the girls tonight is really a win for him too.

Christian was on the button. Gail put in the small blind. Jason put in the big blind. After all the bets were made, Christian dealt everyone two cards. The flop was in my favor and I quickly had to hide my tell, but I think Hunter caught it because he went all-in. Gail, Jason, and Kate folded. It was our biggest pot of the night. I checked and laid down my cards, winning the pot and taking out my knight.

"Sorry Dolce." Hunter smiled lovingly at me. I had called him Dolce on the ferry and explained what it meant and he liked it. I blushed as everyone else looked at me. "What? It's Italian. Liam calls Sophie Peach and nobody looks at him like he's crazy. It just means sweetheart."

"Come on Jasmine, get your head in the game." Sophie teased as Gail dealt. Jason and Christian were the last men standing, but in Kate's quest to take down the mighty Christian she took herself out. I thought Kate was smarter than that, but even the smartest of players can get caught up in the heat of the moment. Thank god for all those games with my Dad and brothers, they taught me not to get ahead of myself and to play the cards dealt to me and not the cards I wanted to see on the flop. Jason beat out Gail in the next round. Christian watched my every move, but thankfully Ana distracted him by putting her arms around him and whispering something in his ear. He raised and I instantly knew it was a mistake on his part. Sophie and I both pounced. We had him and we knew it, but I know she let me take the chip lead.

"Sorry Mr. Grey." I smiled as I put my cards down on the table. "It looks like it's just Sophie, you, and me left standing." I smiled at Jason while giving Sophie a high five.

"I'll give you ten thousand dollars Jason is you beat these little co-ed card sharks." Christian announced as the room became more intense and everyone's attention was drawn back to the game, including the kids. Christian seemed desperate to win. I swear I heard him say something about total power exchange to Ana. What the hell is that? I'll have to Google it. It was a valiant effort on Jason's behalf but he didn't stand a chance.

All the girls cheered as we won, but Sophie and I still had to finish. $1,600.00 was on the line. "I know what you're thinking Sophie, but you better not do it." I scolded her. Sophie knows I need the money more than she does but she's such a good little Scout, she always plays honest and fair.

"You know that's not the way I play Jasmine." Hunter was standing behind me and Liam was standing behind her. "Good luck."

"Good luck." Hunter kissed the top of my head as Sophie dealt the hand. We both pushed our pots to the center of the table, and she placed the three community cards on the table. "Check" I said since it was our only option. She turned the last card. Queen of hearts on the river gave me the winning hand.

"Remind me not to ever play cards against you." Hunter said as he nuzzled my neck.

"It's a good thing you're going to be working for GEH Jasmine." Christian said with a smile. "I'd hate it if you were playing for someone else's team."

"Thank you Mr. Grey." I beamed with pride. Beating the guys was fun, but I'm looking forward to a drink with an umbrella in it and Hunter in his swim trunks on a white sand beach.

"Jasmine, I'm still expecting that re-match before you go back home." Christian teased.

"Mr. Grey? Would you mind if I stay down here instead of with Gail and Jason?" I hope he doesn't mind, but it would be really uncomfortable asking Gail and Jason if Hunter and I could have a sleep over.

He understood what I was really asking. "That would be fine." A sense of relief washed over me.

"Thank you. I might have to take it easy on you at our re-match now."

"Jasmine, don't mistake my kindness for weakness."

"Yes sir."


	58. The Knights

Jasmine's POV

Everyone was excited about the upcoming trip somewhere warm, even the guys because a white sand beach with not a rain cloud in site was something that everyone from Seattle longed for. For me it was a way to spend more time with Hunter and I would take any time I could get. Liam brought in my bags from the car as everyone began to head home for the night. After spending last night in Hunter's arms I couldn't imagine the thought of sleeping alone in Sophie's room.

We were finally alone. Hunter looked nervously as his phone. "Shit!"

"What's wrong?

"My Mom wants me home."

"What?" Is it past his bedtime?

"Bella, I'll call her and talk to her. She says I'm never around." This has got to be a joke. He began to dial but he walked away. He didn't seem happy. "I'm sorry but I have to go. I promise we'll be together tomorrow and I will set this straight. I just don't want her to be upset with you before she even meets you.

"Where does she think you were last night?" I can't believe I even had to ask that question, but I really didn't like the look of quilt he had on his face.

"Look they're old fashioned. They don't believe in premarital …"

"Sex! Are you telling me your mother thinks you're a virgin? Because if she does she's not going to be happy when she finds out what church you were worshiping at last night." He was pacing around the room and running his fingers through his hair. "How am I supposed to sit at the same dinner table with them tomorrow night? I don't exactly look like the Virgin Mary."

"Don't say that! You are incredible and they are going to love you. I'll talk to them. Maybe my brother can help me. He went through the same thing before he married Sara. Liam and Sophie are coming over too. My parents love Liam."

"Sure and what do you think will happen when they meet Sophie? They are going to love her and hate me. She's pure as snow and I'm Jezebel Jasmine. They will think that I tainted their baby boy." The tears began to stream down my face.

"Bella, please don't cry. I love you and my parents will too."

"Just go home Hunter." I practically pushed him out the door. He pounded on the door. I slid down it and pulled my knees up to my chest and wept. I heard a car start and drive away. What the fuck just happened? I don't know how much time had passed when I heard the persistent knocks of Sophie at the door. I let her in and she hugged me. When we pulled apart I couldn't help but start laughing at her.

"What?"

"You're t-shirt is inside out, you're wearing Liam's pj bottoms, and you have just fucked hair." She started laughing too. "Can you wear your hair like that to the Knight's tomorrow?"

"Hunter is sacred to death. He loves you Jasmine and he thinks he ruined it. His parents are going to love you. Will you just call him and tell him you'll talk to him in the morning so that he doesn't come back over here? I don't think my dad would appreciate it if his security team was put on code red because your boyfriend stormed the compound walls." I picked up my phone and sent him a text.

Sophie is here. Going to bed. I'll talk to you in the morning – J

"Happy now?" I asked my best friend sarcastically. My phone buzzed.

It will be alright. I promise. I love you – H

"So, how mad is Liam that I interrupted your little roll in the hay?" She pulled me toward the nanny quarters where we were going to sleep.

"He's not mad, he's outside. Hoping we can finish it off with a three-way." We both flopped down on the bed laughing in hysterics. Sophie and I didn't get much sleep. We sat up all night talking about everything. Including the comment I heard Christian make about total power exchange to Ana. Our curiosity got the best of us and we looked it up online. Some of what we found was hot and some of it was disturbing. "Do you think Christian is Ana's Dom?"

"It wouldn't surprise me. He's a very powerful man. He exudes sex."

"Jasmine you can't say anything about this. Christian is a very private man. If this got out it could destroy his business and the family. My Dad could get fired."

"I promise Sophie. You are a part of the Grey family and they have shown me nothing but kindness. Ana and Christian seem really happy, and what they do behind closed doors is none of my business." We pinky promised that we would never speak of it again. We finally feel asleep after three am. When I woke up I looked at my phone. I had a new message from Hunter.

I told my parents everything. They can't wait to me the woman I love. – H

I was tempted to wake Sophie up, but instead I let her sleep. When I walk out in the main room Liam was waiting with coffees. "Thanks." I said as I took a long drink. "She's still asleep, but I'm sure she'd rather wake up next to you." He gave me a hug and made his way to Sophie. The sounds of laughter were soon coming from the bedroom and I decided to give them so privacy. I walked up to the main house and knock on the back door. Gail answered the door and invited me in. The house was still quiet except for Madison who was helping Gail in the kitchen.

"Gail, I'm meeting Hunter's family tonight and I wanted to take them something. Do you think that I could use your kitchen?"

"What are you going to make?" I heard from a soft voice behind me.

"I'm sorry Ana. I hope I didn't wake you." She scooped up Madi and gave her kiss.

"Good morning Mommy." Madison hugged her mother tight.

"Good morning bug." It really was a sweet moment between mother and child. "Well what are you going to make to take to Hunter's?"

"I was thinking of making my Nonni's tiramisu."

"Christian loves tiramisu. Would you make it here and show me how?"

"Really? You cook?" I hope that didn't offend her.

"Ana loves to gook." Gail said.

"I have to admit it, I'm spoiled my Gail's cooking but I do love to spending time in the kitchen when I can."

"I'd love to teach you to make Nonni's tiramisu." I began to go over the ingredients with Gail and unsurprisingly she had everything we needed on hand. Time was of the essence since it had to go into the refrigerator for at least 4-6 hours.

After we got the tiramisu in the fridge I went back to the club house and got ready. Christian had arranged for me to meet with the head of his charitable foundation, the group I would be working for over the summer. Christian found my double major of economics and social work fascinating. I love working with money but I want to help people. He told me it was perfect. When I left my meeting at GEH I knew for sure that this summer would change my life forever. Maybe in more ways than one.

Hunter's POV

I feel like such a prick. I wasn't hiding Jasmine from my parents. I just didn't want to have to justify to them how I could be in love with a girl after only knowing her for a month and most of that being separated by 2,500 miles. I love my mother but she can be rather judgmental. Thank god my brother Scott met me this morning to talk to Mom and Dad. I told them everything, and let's just say Mom was pretty upset when I told her that I wasn't a virgin and that I hadn't been long before I met Jasmine. Let's face it, it's not something a guy usually goes home and tells his mommy all about. Scott confessed that he wasn't a virgin when he got married or even met Sara. It took some of the sting off. Mom was devastated but Dad was proud that we had stood up to her. Little sister might be wearing a chastity belt from now on, but that's okay with me as her older brother.

"Thanks bro." I shook my brother's hand. We were your classic siblings growing up but we've gotten really close in the last few years. His wife Sara is great and in April they are having a baby girl.

It was a long day without Jasmine, but I understood she needed time and she had her meeting at GEH. I can't wait until this summer when she will be here for more than just a few days. Liam pulled up with the girls and they both looked lovely. I don't think I've ever been this nervous.

"It's okay son, go get your girl." Mom squeezed my hand and I barreled down the front steps.

"Jasmine you look beautiful." I boldly kissed her right in front of my entire family.

"Wow. What was that for?"

"To tell you how sorry I am and to prove to you that I'm not hiding our relationship from anybody."

"So is your Mom okay with us?"

"She's happy that I'm happy. She probably won't ever let you have a sleep over here, well not until you have a wedding ring on your finger, but she'll get over it. Come on. I want to introduce you."

"Dolce, can you grab the container for me?"

"You didn't have to bring anything."

"I know. I wanted to. Plus it couldn't hurt." I took her by the hand with Liam and Sophie following behind us.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Jasmine and Liam's fiancé Sophie."

Jasmine's POV

I never knew I was such a softie, but kissing me like that and introducing me as his girlfriend will get him out of the dog house.

Mr. and Mrs. Knight are very friendly. I can see where Hunter gets his good looks and charm. His brother Scott and sister-in-law Sara are adorable. I hope my husband rubs my baby bump like that someday, and his fifteen year old sister Ellie certainly has Daddy wrapped around her little finger.

"So Sophie, when do you and Liam plan on getting married?" Here goes. The love of Sophie Taylor begins.

"We aren't sure yet. So, Jasmine how were your classes last semester? I can't imagine having a double major." Thank you Sophie, but it's no use. Hunter jumped in and started telling his family all about my upcoming internship at GEH. Mr. Knight seemed impressed even giving a complement about me being smart and pretty. It was the longest dinner I ever sat through. Thankfully Hunter kept giving my reassuring touches. They were all nice enough, but I couldn't shake the bad vibe I was picking up from Vivian Knight. Suddenly there was a commotion at the front door.

"Nana" Ellie said as she darted towards the older woman that stood in the doorway.

"Vivian, Edward so nice of you to invite me." The women glared at each other.

"Mother, thank you for joining us." Edward pulled up a chair for his mother but before she sat down she came to me.

"This must be the woman that has won the heart of my youngest grandson. It's so nice to meet you Jasmine." She pulled me into a hug that only a grandmother can give. "She's even prettier that you described Hunter. Your grandfather would have arm wrestled you for her." That was sweet. Hunter really loved his grandfather and missed him dearly.

"Thank you Mrs. Knight."

"Don't be sill dear, call me Nana." The room became so alive when Nana joined the meal and Vivian retreated to the kitchen. I loved her instantly, but felt somewhat bad for Vivian.

"Excuse me" I said as I headed towards the kitchen to serve the dessert. I wasn't expecting what I found in the kitchen. Vivian Knight whipping tears away from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." She blew her nose. "I can go." I said as I began to turn around.

"No, Jasmine don't go." She said rather abruptly.

"I owe you an apology." I wasn't expecting to hear that. "I realize that I've been treating you exactly the way I was treated the first time I met Edward's mother twenty five years ago. I guess it took seeing her to realize it. Will you forgive me?" A sense of relief washed over me.

"Of course Vivian." I smiled and took the tiramisu out to the fridge. "Do you have dessert plates and forks?" She turned around and got out a stack of plates and forks. I served her a plate. "My Nonni always says 'Avere una famiglia significa avere qualcuno da amare, avere una casa significa avere un posto dove andare, averle entrambe è una benedizione.'"

"It's beautiful, what does it mean?" She asked as she took a bite of the dessert and moaned in delight. 

"Having someone to love is family, having somewhere to go is home, having both is a blessing."

"Thank you Jasmine. I can see why my son has fallen in love with you." I couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. Maybe Vivian Knight wasn't so bad after all. Together we joined the family. Hunter put his arm around me.

"Are you okay?" He whispered in my ear.

"I'm perfect." I smiled at his mother and couldn't help but notice something pass between Hunter's grandmother and mother. Maybe it had taken twenty five years, but maybe I had helped right a family wrong.


	59. Glory of Love

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone! I totally missed it. I slept for 14 hours, but now I feel a lot better and well rested. The perfect way to start the new year. I never would have imagined on July 24****th**** when I posted my 1****st**** FF one shot story that I would still be going. Thank you for all of your support! **

Sophie's POV

The club house has been transformed to a dressing area and salon for Ana, Kate, Jasmine, Sam, and I. Grace and Mia are still preparing for the party so they are getting ready at Grace and Carrick's house. Kate and Ana remind me of Jasmine and I so much. They are so lucky that they get to be best friends and sisters.

"Oh my God Sophie." Kate put her hand over her mouth when she saw me in my costume with my make-up and hair done.

"Do I look okay?"

"Are you kidding me? You look beautiful. My son won't be able to take his eyes off you." I did a twirl and I loved the sound the fringe of my dress made. The dress was romantic and sexy at the same time.

"Sophie, you're the bee's knees." Jasmine exclaimed as she entered the room looking stunning.

"Ready girls? Our chariot has arrived and it's time for us to jitterbug out of here." Kate opened the door to the waiting limo and we all got in. Ana handed us each a glass of pink champagne and made a toast to 2023.

"This champagne is delicious." I said as I finished off my glass.

"Only the best from Mr. Grey." Ana smiled as she told us about the time she and Christian had drank the same bubbly from tea cups so many years ago. All of us were so excited when we arrived at the party. Christian, Elliot, Liam, Hunter, and Spencer all stood together looking like a gang of wise guys.

Hunter looked like a man who had been lost in the desert without water when he saw Jasmine, and she was his tall glass of water. The cut of her silver one sided shoulder dress was sexy and her look was finished with satin gloves, stilettos, and a white boa. "God he's sexy" she giggled right before she got out of the limo.

"Show time." I said to Sam as she slid across the seat. She obviously felt uncomfortable in her ivory drop-waist Gatsby girl dress. "You look amazing Sam. Knock him dead."

"Thanks Sophie." She smiled and tried to put on a brave face, but the second she saw the look on Spencer's face I saw all her fears melt away. I took a deep breath as I swung my legs out of the car. Liam took my hand and I looked up and smiled at him. Instead of getting out I wanted to pull him into the limo with me and have some fun, but I got out instead.

"You are stunning Peach." He kissed my hand.

"Thank you Babe." We stopped for pictures on the red carpet. The huge tent in the backyard was so glamorous, it was a giant speakeasy. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. The tables were adorned with large feather centerpieces. We were surrounded in art deco beauty. In the corner near the bar was a beautiful fully restored Ford Model T with a photographer. We stopped for more photos before heading to the bar. Liam handed me a delicious champagne punch and we made our way around the room visiting and enjoying a variety of appetizers while listening to a jazz trio. Dinner was announced and we made our way to our table where we enjoyed a delicious meal that Mia told us was the same that was eaten by President Calvin Coolidge at the Waldorf-Astoria in 1924. After dinner it was time to cut a rug. The full band took the stage ad began to play. Liam stood before me.

"Would you care to dance Miss Taylor?"

"It would be my pleasure Mr. Grey." It was time to show off our new dance skills. Kate and Elliot joined us on the floor and we began the Charleston. All eyes were on us, but we were having so much fun that none of us minded. After what felt like hours of dancing I excused myself to go to the restroom. Jasmine and Sam joined me. We headed to the bar for a fresh drink upon our return while looking for our gentleman.

Jasmine's POV

This has been the most amazing New Year's Eve ever, and the night is still young. Hunter makes me feel so beautiful and I could dance with him forever. When Sophie, Sam, and I returned from the restroom the band had stopped for a break and we began to search the tent for Hunter, Liam, and Spencer when we heard Elliot over the microphone. "Ladies and gentleman. We are pleased to announce a reunion performance tonight by a very special band. It's not quite the 1920's area but we hope you enjoy this special performance by The Shreds."

Sam and I began to scream "Oh my God, it's the guys they are going to perform!"

"The Shreds?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah because they loved to shred the slopes. I can't believe you don't know that!" We quickly made out way to the front of the stage.

Liam sat at the piano. Hunter stood center stage with his guitar and Spencer was behind the drums. Three stools were placed near the front of the stage and Elliot showed us to our special places.

I was lost in the words that Hunter sang. I placed my hands over my heart as tears streamed down my cheeks. It was beautiful.

Girl let me love you baby  
Girl let me love you  
Let me love you, let me love you baby  
Girl let me love you  
Girl let me love you baby  
Girl let me love you  
Let me love you, girl let me love you baby

The song ended and the next one started. Liam asked Sophie to join him on the stage. She sat on the piano bench next to him.

You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you  
Like everything that's green, girl I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic  
You gotta know you want it too  
'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold you hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted  
Anyone can tell you you're pretty  
(Yeah)  
You get that all the time, I know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than the makeup  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight  
When I wrap you up  
When I kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold you hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted  
As good as you make me feel I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted  
And I just wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold you hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted  
Yeah, baby I wanna make you feel  
Wanted  
'Cause you'll always be wanted

The lyrics were beautiful but the way that Liam looked at Sophie as he sang the song was beautiful. I turned and saw Kate in Elliot's arms. They looked so happy. The song ended and Liam kissed Sophie like they were the only ones in the room. She returned to her stool with us and then Liam invited his grandfather, father, and uncles to join them on the stage. Four microphones were added as Carrick, Elliot, Christian, and Ethan took the stage. The chorus was magic and the sound of the seven men pledging to be always strong by our sides was something I will never forget. It's something I've always dreamed of. Having a man that will always need me. I man who is stronger because I am beside him. Hunter Knight is my hero. I hope we can live forever in the glory of love. The lyrics were beautiful.

I am a man who would fight for your honor,  
I'll be the hero you're dreaming of.  
We'll live forever, knowing together  
that we did it all for the glory of love.

The song ended. Hunter took off his guitar and jumped off the stage. He was in my arms before any of the others. "I love you Bella." He said as he kissed me over and over again.

"I love you too Hunter. You are so getting lucky tonight." We turned and looked at the other couples kissing around us. "I think everyone is getting lucky tonight."

A/N: Credit for the songs Let Me Love You by Ne-Yo, Wanted by Hunter Hayes, and Glory of Love by Peter Cetera


	60. The Plunge

Jasmine's POV

Amazing does not describe the way I feel. Hunter just asked me to let him love me in front of hundreds of people. How is that he didn't have a girl friend? The party continued when the band once again took the stage and they opened up the dessert bar. I don't think I've ever seen so many delicious treats. At the center of the display was a giant chocolate fountain will all sorts of things to dip in the chocolate; fruit, marshmallows, sponge cake, brownies, and cookies.

"It's delicious." I said with a grin as a licked a little chocolate off my finger. Hunter took my finger in his mouth and sucked on it.

"Yum, I'd like to dip you in that fountain and eat you.

"That would be the perfect way to begin the new year." I purred as he took me in his arms. He looked at his watch.

"Do you really want to see the fireworks? They start in 15 minutes."

"You've seen one, you've seen them all." He filled his plate to the rim with items dipped in the chocolate and led me towards the boat house where we were staying for the night. I grabbed a bottle of champagne along the way. Hunter's steps became more determined as we got closer to our destination.

Sophie's POV

"That was beautiful Babe. I love you."

"I meant every word Peach. With you my world makes sense. Don't ever forget how much I love you. You are everything I've ever wanted."

We fed each other cupcakes from the dessert bar. Just like we had the night of our first kiss and on the night I made Liam dinner at his apartment earlier this year. It seems like a lifetime ago. We've shared so much since then. We made our way to the lawn area to watch the fireworks, Jasmine and Hunter were nowhere in sight. He wrapped his coat around me and stood behind me as we looked up at the sky. A tear rolled my down my cheek as I took in the beauty of the moment. The tenderness in the way he held me. As the fireworks ended I noticed Ethan and Mia to our left. When the finale of the show began to erupt in the sky Ethan bowed down on one knee and took Mia's hand.

"What's your Uncle doing?"

"Proposing."

"He does it every year. Just like the first time."

"That's so romantic. Not as romantic as the serenade you gave me, but very sweet."

Applause filled the air as the fireworks came to an end and we kissed to bring in the new year.

"Let's go home Peach." We made our way to the front of the house.

"Ready son?" We climbed into a waiting limo with Kate, Elliot, Mia, and Ethan. The car ride was, let's just say interesting. Mia was sitting in Ethan's lap and they were making out like teens, and Kate and Elliot were more than just a little bit tipsy. Liam and I couldn't help but laugh as we made our way to our garage apartment.

"Happy New Year Babe I got you something." I said as he kissed my neck.

"I love presents from you Peach."

"Unzip my dress and go sit down on the bed." I had been excited all night but the ache between my legs since dessert had become unbearable. The woman in the store hadn't been wrong about the effect the present would have on me. "Maybe I should have told you about this earlier but Jasmine and I had a little fun shopping earlier." I lowered my red and black flapper dress to the ground and revealed the red lace panty and garter skirt that I was wearing. His breath hitched. "That's not your surprise Babe, that just the wrapping paper." I put one of my legs on his thigh and he ran his hand up my silk nylon. I guided his hand between my legs. "Pull." I instructed him.

"God Sophie, you are so fucking sexy." He said as he gently pulled the cord. I practically came when he pulled it and the balls popped out. My legs were like jelly and he quickly helped me to the bed while he removed his clothes. I wrapped my legs around him and he entered me long and hard. "Fuck baby, it's going to be a great year." He said a word with each thrust. We both began to shudder as we were overcome with our orgasms.

"Those were the best fireworks ever." I said as I drifted off to sleep.

Liam's POV

Sophie looked amazing in her lace bra and garter with stockings. That was enough to drive me over the edge, but when she told me to pull on the cord I nearly came in my pants. Smart, sexy, beautiful, and caring. My girl has it all.

"Good morning Sophie." I snuggle closer to her. "It's time to wake-up sleepy head. We are having breakfast at Lil Jon's with Linda, Dustin, and James." I began to tickle her.

"Okay, okay. I'm up." I gave her a little kiss. "Don't take a shower, we are going somewhere after breakfast, put on the stuff I have for you in the bathroom." She groggily got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

"You want me to wear this?" She asked in shock.

"Yes." She poked her head out the door. "You will see after breakfast." I loved that she went along with it without asking any questions, but I could tell it was killing her. Breakfast with the Harris family was fun and Sophie loved the story of how Linda and Dustin had met. Maybe we had done the same thing for Hunter and Jasmine.

"You're still not going to tell me where we are going?"

"Nope. But I'll tell you that I've done it before and it's fun. If you don't want to do it you can just watch me."

"Liam Grey do you really think your future wife is a sit on the sidelines and watch kind of girl?"

"No Peach. In fact it is one of the many things I love about you." We pulled up to the parking lot and she knew instantly what we are doing.

"Really?" She asked

"Yes but keep these one until just before and it's going to less than 15 minutes."

"This is crazy."

"I know, but fun."

Sophie's POV

What a great day. Breakfast at Lil Jon's with Linda, Dustin, and James and then our crazy adventure, then spending a lazy day curled up with Liam watching college football with Dad and Gail while enjoying Gail's lucky black-eye peas. Hunter and Jasmine spent the day with his family. I hope they give her a chance. Vivian had seemed to change her attitude towards Jasmine by the end of their last dinner. I wish Jasmine wasn't leaving tomorrow. I'm going to miss her. After today I'm totally spent. Liam and I decided to go home early and finish the day with a movie snuggled up in bed. I hope I'm not getting something. I just feel so drained. Maybe I just need a good night's sleep. Morning came and I surely wasn't feeling any better.

"Shit Peach, you're burning up." Liam put his hand against my forehead.

"I feel like crap."

"I'm calling my Grandma." Liam sounded so worried on the phone. "Here Sophie put these on. My grandma is coming over to check on you." He handed me some pj's and I put them on knowing that Grace seeing me naked in her grandson's bed was something none of us wanted to see. I barely remember her coming in.

"Thanks for coming Grandma. She's burning up." Grace was at the bedside she helped me sit up and listened to me chest, told me to say ah, looked in my ears, and took my temperature."

"Sophie. Any chance you could be pregnant?" My eyes shot open and I shook my head no. "Do you have any allergies to medication?" I said no again.

"She's on the pill Grandma. Is she sick because we went for a dip in Lake Washington yesterday?"

Liam's POV

Shit did I cause this! She never would have done that stupid polar bear plunge yesterday if it weren't for me.

"You did what?" Pissing Grandma off was never a good idea. "Liam that is among the list of dumbest things you've ever done. Look at her. She has zero body fat on her and the water is freezing. You need to go to the pharmacy right now and get this prescription and everything else on this list." I hurried out the door and got everything from the list and returned as quickly as possible. I handed Grandma the bag and she took out one of the boxes and helped Sophie out of bed to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry Grandma. You know I would never do anything to hurt Sophie. Why are you making her take a pregnancy test?"

"Because she needs to start on these antibiotics because she has an ear infection and unlike you I'm not going to risk her health or your baby if god forbid she's pregnant. The pill is only 95% effective. Sophie are you okay Dear?" Grandma asked Sophie through the door.

"Would you two please stop yelling?"

"I'm sorry Angel; let me help you back to bed." Grandma poured Sophie a glass of the juice I had bought and gave it to her with some Motrin for her fever. Grandma went in the bathroom and looked at the test. She opened the bottle prescription bottle and gave it to Sophie.

"Liam, she needs to take these three times a day until they are gone. Make sure she has lots of liquids and rest. She can take the Motrin for her fever and pain. I'll need to check her again before you fly home."

"Grandma, what are these for?" I held up the box.

"Payback. Your stupid stunt probably got her sick so now you get to wear those for the next month or so, because her pill isn't effective because of the antibiotics." Grandma said calmly. "Feel better Honey. You have Liam call me if you're not feeling better by tomorrow." Grandma gave me a dirty look as she left our apartment with me holding the box of condoms in my hand.

A/N: Thanks Jen for the idea about the polar bear plunge. I hope you enjoyed reading it!


	61. What about Bob?

Jasmine's POV

"Are you ready Bella?" His strong arms reached around me and he leaned his head against mine. How am I going to say goodbye? How will I make it a single day without feeling these arms around me? "Don't cry. We are going to see each other next month and then again in March in Florida for Spring Break, and then you will be here at the end of May."

Tears rolled down my face. "I love you Hunter. I don't want to go."

He kissed my neck "I don't want you to go either, but we both have school. We'll be together soon and we'll Skype and text every single day." He tried to calm me down. "Do you have everything?" He let me go and I looked around the room to make sure I had everything.

"That's everything." He picked-up my bags and put them in the car. The ride to say goodbye to Liam and Sophie was silent, but he held my hand the entire time.

Hunter and Liam went to Kate and Elliot's while Sophie and I said goodbye.

"How are you feeling sleepy head?" I asked as I put the flowers I brought her in a vase and a storage container in the fridge. "Chicken soup from Gail. She says it will cure anything."

"God, my Dad will kill Liam if he thinks I'm sick because of him."

"Relax, Grace just told him that you had an ear infection and that Liam was taking great care of you."

"Thank god. This entire thing has been embarrassing enough as it is." I sat on the bed next to her.

"Why?"

"Grace made me take a pregnancy test before she let me start the antibiotics. She's Liam's Grandmother and then she made Liam buy a box of condoms."

I had to kind of laugh at Sophie's discomfort. "Sophie, she's a doctor and that's standard for someone our age that is sexually active and unless you want to get pregnant she did you both a favor."

"I know. It's just that Liam and I never used condoms."

"Never" I asked with astonishment by my best friend's admission.

"Jasmine, I was a virgin and Liam and I were in a committed relationship and we had both just had complete physicals for the school teams."

"Do you have a banana?" She shook her head yes and pointed to the kitchenette. I sprung off the bed and got the banana that was on the counter. "Where are the condoms?" She pointed me to the nightstand to the unopened box.

"What are you doing?" Sophie was looking at me like I was crazy when I took out a condom for each of us.

"I'm teaching you a trick. Liam will love it. Trust me. Hold it so the rolled edge is facing you and then put it between your teeth. Put your tongue in the middle and then stick your tongue out a little bit. Now comes the fun part. Put it on his head and then with your lips roll it on. I'll show you and then you can try it." I never thought I would be showing anyone this.

"That is pretty hot." She said after I gave her the demonstration.

"Your turn" Sophie put the condom in her mouth just like I showed her and I handed her the demonstration penis. Just as she finished putting the condom on the banana Liam and Hunter walked in the door. I don't think I've ever seen Sophie so red. I thought she was going to gag on the banana.

"What the fuck?" Liam and Hunter said simultaneously while I was playing with my stretched out condom and Sophie was deep throating the banana. It was priceless.

"I'm just giving the little woman a lesson. My work is done here." I kissed Sophie on the cheek and got off the bed. "Have fun with that Liam." I winked as I took a bewildered Hunter's hand. "I'll see you next month in Mexico."

"Fuck baby. That was hot. Can we make a pit stop before we go to the airport?" Hunter asked as he pulled me to the car.

Sophie's POV

Hunter and Jasmine left in such a hurry. I can't believe the guys just walked in on that. "Should I be worried Peach?" Liam joked.

I rolled the condom off the banana and began to peel it, slowly and seductively. I ran my tongue around the piece of fruit and took a giant bit. "Banana Bob could never satisfy me the same way you can Babe." Liam jumped on the bed and took a bite of Bob.

"I see what you mean Angel. He won't last long." He took another bite. He licked his sweet lips when he swallowed. "Care to demonstrate your new trick?"

Thank god I'm feeling better "I think that was our last banana." I said coyly.

"I'm sure we could find something else around here that would work in place of Bob." He straddled me and rocked his hips against me.

"My battery operated boyfriend would work, but I left him in L.A. What do you suggest we use Babe?" He rocked against me again and I grinned from ear to ear.

"Are you sure that you are feeling up to it?" He kissed me on my neck and I could feel a familiar pull in my groin and a charge of electricity run between us.

"Yes" I said breathlessly. He got off the bed and locked the door. He took off his shoes and shirt as he walked back towards me.

"We wouldn't want anyone to walk in on us." I sat up and he joined me on the bed. I began to pull my t-shirt off and he stopped me. "You're sick. Let me take care of you."

"I love your bedside manner Dr. Grey, but I hope I'm the only one that gets these examinations."

"Look at me." He demanded and I looked in his eyes. "You know you're the only one that gets anything from me. You are my heart, my soul, my everything." With that we were lost in each other and I have to say I was feeling much, much better.

The rest of our break was spent with the family. We celebrated the birthdays of Greysen and Emma and then Thomas and Trev. Mia and Kate always make a big deal about celebrating the kids individually. Four birthday cakes in two days is more than I ever needed. We saw Hunter and he looked miserable. I talked to Jasmine on the phone and she sounded as bad as Hunter looked. We had our meeting with Reed and Graham. They agreed to represent us with the understanding that they would try and keep us out of the public eye as long as possible. We all agreed that now was the time to focus on school and getting to Rome. We felt sad as we said goodbye to our families, but unlike our friends at least we had each other.


	62. Branded

Sophie's POV

I hate our new schedules. Between classes, studying, archery practice, and Liam training for his tryouts I feel like we hardly see each other. It's a good thing we share a bed because it's one of the only places I see him. For once I'm getting home at a decent hour and Liam should be home. I can't wait to surprise him. Imagine my shock as I practically ran right into Katie as I was walking in our apartment building. "Hi Sophie." She said as she hurried to her car. What the hell is she doing here? I felt nervous as I opened the door and terrified as I heard Liam in the shower. My mind started racing. He wouldn't. Would he? What the hell? He's in the shower less than a minute after she leaves our apartment. I know she was here I can still smell her fruity perfume. It smells like the Pink counter at Victoria's Secret in here, that bitch! First I'm going to kill her and then I'm going to kill him. The tears began to flow as I haphazardly began to toss some clothes in a bag. I can't be here. I need to get out of here. I was overwhelmed that I didn't even hear him get out of the shower.

"Hi, Angle I wasn't expecting to see you home so early." I was facing away from him as he walked towards me. "What are you doing?" I turned towards him to get my stuff out of the bathroom and he could see my fury.

"I'm leaving! I ran into your little friend on my way in." He actually had the nerve to start laughing.

"You're being ridiculous. Katie came by to pick-up some notes from our anatomy class." He reached out to me but I pulled away.

"Then why were you in the shower right after she left." He sat on the edge of the bed wrapped in his towel.

"I just got home from a run. I was just about to get in the shower when she got here. She didn't even come in."

"Am I just supposed to believe you?"

"Yes. I told you that Katie and I still have classes together from the very beginning. You're being irrational."

"Oh, so first I'm being ridiculous and now I'm being irrational." I can't believe how flip he's being about this. "How would you feel if you came home and found me with another guy studying?" I made air quotations when I said the word studying.

"I wouldn't like it, but everyone knows you're engaged." He pointed to my left hand.

"So, you marked your territory by putting a ring on my finger? I need some time to think." I put my bag over my shoulder.

"I'll go. I'm sorry you're upset but you really have nothing to worry about. I love you. I broke up with Katie, remember. I broke up with her because I wanted something more, and I found it with you." He stood up and started getting dressed.

"You need to trust me Sophie or we don't have anything."

"But she's so beautiful and she's going to be a doctor. I'm just . . ."

"Just what?"

"Just the help's daughter." I could hardly believe I said those words out loud.

"Sophie Taylor, how could you even say that or think that?" He sounded so angry. "That's not true and you know it! I love you and nothing happened between me and Katie. I don't know what you need to think about, but if you need time that's fine. I'll be back later." He actually mocked me by putting up air quotes when he said the word think. He tried to kiss me, but I wouldn't let him. "I love you Peach." He said as he grabbed his jacket and left.

As soon as he left I knew he was right. I love Liam. I trust Liam. It's Katie and all the other beautiful girls that surround him constantly that I don't trust. My mind kept going back to all the times he had told me how much we loved me. In Seattle he told me I was his heart, his soul, his everything. He's all those things to me too. How could I be so stupid? I called Jasmine and she reminded me how lucky I was, and told me to pull my head out of my ass. Only Jasmine would say that. I tried to call Liam but he wasn't answering his phone. It was starting to get late and I was starting to get worried. I didn't want to go to sleep mad. I wanted to tell Liam I was sorry and that I loved him. I sat at the table with a hot cup of tea and my chemistry book trying to study while I waited for him to come home.

Just after eleven o'clock I heard the keys in the lock. He looked so heart broken when he came in. I launched myself towards him the only place I wanted to be was in his arms. He grimaced as if he was in pain when I placed my arms around him and my head on his chest.

"I'm sorry I was such a fool Babe. I love you." I pulled away as I noticed him tense up again. "Are you okay Liam?"

"I love you too Sophie, and I can't wait to wear a ring too so that everyone will know that I am yours."

"None of that matters Liam. I should have never doubted you. You didn't do anything wrong." I paused. Something was definitely off. "Why are you acting like you're in pain?

"I'm okay but I need you to sit down. I have something to show you."

"You are scaring me Liam."

"Don't be scared." He pulled his shirt up over his head revealing a bandage on his chest over his heart.

"Oh my god Liam, you're hurt."

"No Sophie, I'm fine. I just wanted to show you and the world where you are and where you will always be." He removed the bandage.

"Your heart." I whispered as tears began to form in my eyes.

"Yes. Forever." I stood and gently put my hand on his chest being careful not to touch the most beautiful tattoo I had ever seen in my life. "Do you like it?"

"No, I love it." The infinity symbol was branded on his chest with beautiful intertwined curves and my name written in script just below it. "You didn't have to do this. I know how much you love me."

"I know, but I wanted to show you. I've actually been thinking about it for a while now and tonight seemed like the perfect time."

"You do know I trust you completely, right?"

"Yes, I know."

"You know this is going to go to the top of your Grandmother's list of stupid stunts, right?"

"I know Peach, but I would do it again. It cut me to the quick when you said that about being the help's daughter. No one in my family thinks that way. Your Dad is one of the most amazing men I know. He's hard working and loyal. My Uncle wouldn't be half the man he is without him, and Gail is a saint. She cares for Teddy, Phoebe, and Madison as if they were her own kids. My Aunt and Uncle would be lost without them. They are a part of our family too. You have to know that."

"I do Liam. I love you." I put my arms around his waist and kissed him. "Make love to me Liam." With that he whisked me into his arms and carried me to our bedroom. He sat me down on the bed. "Liam can we make each other a promise?"

"What my love?"

"No more permanent body changes without each of us knowing it first."

"I promise."

A/N: I'll put a picture of the inspiration behind the tattoo on the FSOG fanfiction group on Facebook if you want to see it. It's a fun group if you haven't joined yet.


	63. Laters

Sophie's POV

"This is going to be so much fun! Is her flight on time?"

"Yes, Peach. I don't think I've ever seen you this excited." I've always loved Mexico and the pictures we've seen of the house look amazing. It's right on the ocean and has amazing views.

"Babe we're spending the next three day in a beach front house in Cabo. I'm happy."

"I love seeing you this happy."

"I'm always happy when I'm with you this is just frosting on the cupcake." He pulled me closed

"Speaking of frosting," He whispered in my ear as he licked and kissed my neck.

"Laters, baby. Here she is."

"I'm holding you to that!" He said as he let me go and playfully slapped my butt so that I could run towards my best friends. Jasmine had a huge smile on her face, but her body looked different. She had definitely lost weight and it looked like she hadn't been sleeping much.

"Jas you look like shit!" I gave her a big hug.

"Thanks Soph, it's nice to see you too. Hey Liam," She gave him a friendly hug.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Are you okay? You don't look very healthy."

"I'll be fine as soon as I see Hunter."

"You've got it bad, don't you?"

"I wouldn't talk." We got her bags and made our way to our flight. Everyone else was flying on the private jet from Seattle. It had made more sense for us to take a commercial flight from LAX and meet Jasmine on her way. We talked the entire one hour flight. My best friend's excitement was building as the plane landed. We disembarked, collected our luggage, and went through customs without a hitch. A driver holding a sign that said "Peach" was waiting for us when we exited the building. "I think that's our ride." Jasmine said when she saw the driver and we all began to laugh.

"Security reasons," Liam shrugged his shoulders. "No need to announce that the Grey's are here for the weekend. You know your Dad, he's always thinking about stuff like that. We are meeting them at the house." It was about a twenty minute ride from the airport to the house. We were the first to arrive. The house was beautiful and massive. We were greeted by the housekeeper with a pitcher of delicious margaritas.

"A girl could get used to this kind of treatment." Jasmine giggled as we clinked our glassed together and began exploring the beautiful villa. The housekeeper showed us to our rooms. Christian had obviously selected the master bedroom for himself and Ana, but we didn't care because all of the rooms were beautiful. Jasmine and Hunter were in the room right next to us and the room for the security. It was the bottom level of the three story house. Our floor had a gym, the sauna, and a media room. We couldn't help but laugh when we saw the room for the security detail.

"I'll bet your Dad is glad he was in on the bet. Can you just see Luke on the top bunk with Ryan on the bottom?" We couldn't contain our laughter. The room was long and narrow. It had four sets of bunk beds.

"You girls should just be glad we didn't get stuck with the 'kid's room'" Liam suggested. "Let's get our swim suits on and wait for them up at the pool." We disappeared into our rooms and got changed. Liam looked sexy as hell in his blue swim trunks with his affirmation of our love proudly displayed on his chest.

"Are you worried that your Mom and Grandma will be upset about your tattoo?" I said as I ran my hand over the beautiful mark and kissed it.

"What's done is done. I love it and you love it. That's all the matters." He turned around and handed me a bottle of suntan lotion. I generously rubbed the lotion all over him. "Can we just stay here instead?" He said with a moan.

"Remember, I told you later. Good things come to those who wait." I said as I wrapped my arms around him. My turn," I released him and handed him the bottle of lotion. The urge to give in to temptation was interrupted by Jasmine knocking at our door. "Come in" I yelled and she entered looking gorgeous in a black bikini that didn't leave much to the imagination. "What?" She asked as I gawked at her. "You know that Hunter isn't going to be able to keep his hands off you right?"

"That's the plan." She smiled as we headed out the door and up to the amazing infinity pool. The housekeeper was starting on lunch and already had more margaritas waiting for us. "I hope you guys brought ear plugs."

"I don't think we will be sleeping either." Liam said as he pushed me in the pool and jumped in behind me. We swam to the edge of the pool and admired the view as Jasmine got comfortable on one of the lounge chairs. It was only a short time before we heard a commotion from inside the house. Alerting us that everyone else had arrived. Jasmine nearly jumped off the lounge as Liam and I made our way to the steps to grab our towels.

Jasmine's POV

The house is beautiful and the view is amazing, but the only thing I was to see is Hunter. The last 5-1/2 weeks have been the longest of my life. The only thing that keeps me going is our phone calls and video chats. He doesn't know it yet, but I've already applied to attend WSU in the fall. My parents aren't very happy that I want to move across the country, but I assured them that the opportunity I have a GEH is too much to pass up on. Mr. Grey has already said that if I get in I can work part time at the foundation while I go to school. It really is the chance of a lifetime, plus they can see how miserable I am without Hunter. Hell, everyone can see it. "Where is he?" I asked as I scanned the room full of Grey's as they came in the door.

"He's right behind us in the other car." Kate said with a huge grin on her face. "I'm surprised we beat him here." All the women began to laugh. "He looks as bad as you do." I walked out the door and could feel the tension in my body relax when I saw a convertible jeep filled with luggage, Luke, Ryan, and the most delicious man I had ever seen in my life, Hunter Knight. He jumped out of the jeep before it came to a complete stop. Our kisses were desperate. We couldn't get enough of each other. He was the air that I needed to breath. We broke away from each other and a huge smile crossed my face.

"Hi," He said as he looked me over.

"Hi. Come on. I'll show you our room." Okay, so subtle isn't really my style. I heard something about lunch and Liam's tattoo as we made our way to our room. I was holding the hand of the only thing I wanted to eat for lunch, and he looked delicious in his black tank top, khaki shorts, Teva flip flops, and aviator sun glasses. He looked like a model straight out a magazine. As soon as the door was shut to our room he had me against the wall.

"God, I've missed you." He said as he untied my bikini and it fell to the floor. Let the fuckfest begin. No that's the wrong word, I love him and he loves me how about; the love-a-thon, the sex Olympics, or the "big one". I've always heard about the earthquake they predict will hit this coast. Our love making is certainly going to rock my world. I fumbled for his button and fly. I couldn't wait to get my hands on Mr. Happy, a nickname I had come up with during one of our many phone sex encounters. He was certainly going to make me happy.

"Condom," I asked as I pumped his length in my hand. He began to search the pockets of his shorts and held one up in victory. I took the packet from his hand and ripped it open with my mouth.

"God I love that sexy mouth." He said as I rolled the condom down. "I want to fuck that mouth." I pulled him close and he kissed me hard. He pushed me harder against the wall and instinctively I wrapped my legs around him.

"Oh God," I moaned as he entered me. I had been ready him from the second I saw him in the jeep. I ran my fingers through his hair and our tongues met in the longest, hardest kiss I've ever experienced in my life. Our bodies were on fire for each other, and I felt more alive that I had felt since we said goodbye at the airport. The words I love you barely escaped my lips as my body began to quiver as he trusted Mr. Happy repeatedly in and out of me.

"I love you too." He said in my ear as we both reached out climax. My legs felt like jelly as I put them back down on the floor and he pulled out of me. "Well that was a fine hello Bella."

"Want a do over?" I wasn't kidding. I was ready for round 2, 3, and 4.

"No, you need to eat. How much weight have you lost baby? I worry about you." It's so sweet how he worries about me. It just makes me love him even more. "Let's go eat lunch and enjoy the pool." He helped me with my bikini and put his clothes back on and we made our way upstairs to join the others.

Sophie's POV

Liam and I dried off and made our way inside. Jasmine practically jumped Hunter's bones in front of everyone before they decided to take it to their room. Elliot was the first to notice Liam's tattoo. "Nice son. When did you get that?"

"Thanks Dad. I got it about a month ago." Liam and I looked to find Grace and Kate. We knew they would be the most upset about it.

"Cool." Ethan said as he appraised it. "Did it hurt?"

"Not bad."

"Do you have any others?" Kate and Grace still hadn't said anything.

"Nope and I don't plan on getting any more. This is it for me."

"Come on Mia. You have to admit it's pretty cool. I could get one of you or the kids." Ethan really seemed to want one.

"Over my dead body Ethan," she shook her head as she took a sip of her margarita. Mia Grey was dead serious about not wanted her husband to get a tattoo.

"I didn't know he was getting it. He surprised me." As much as I love it, I don't want Kate or Grace to think that I put him up to it.

"I hope you went to a reputable establishment." Grace finally said to her grandson.

"Yes Grandma, the best place in LA." Of course Jake had known exactly where to take Liam when he called him that night. Shamrock was well known for being the best, and Mark was a true artist. "Mom, you haven't said anything." Kate Grey being quiet was never a good sign.

"I'll be right back." Kate said as she went into the bedroom that had been assigned to them. She came back shortly in a cute bikini. I hope I look that good after I have two or three kids. "I never thought I would show you this."

"Kate, are you sure?" Elliot asked as she turned her body and pulled her bikini bottom down slightly revealing a tattoo on her rear end. It wasn't very large and unless you saw her naked you would probably never see it. In script it simply said the word "Laters". She blushed when she turned back to face the room. "I got it for Elliot for our tenth wedding anniversary. Don't take this as my approval, take it as my understanding, and please don't go getting a bunch more."

Everyone in the room began to laugh, "Thanks Mom."


	64. Skip and Get Naked

**Chapter 64 **

Sophie's POV

"You know I'll kill you son if you ever tell your brothers or sister about my tattoo." I love Kate so much. She reminds me of Jasmine. Don't ask Kate if you don't want to know what she thinks. "And if your siblings or cousins ask you, tell them it was the dumbest thing you ever did and that you would never do it again."

"I get it Mom. Do you want me to tell them I got grounded too?" Liam smirked at her.

"As a matter of fact I do." I have a feeling if any of the other Grey's follow in Liam's footsteps he will never hear the end of it. Hunter and Jasmine joined us for lunch.

"What kind of trouble have you gotten Sophie in to now Liam?"

"Me? What do you mean Jasmine?" Liam looked worried.

"Well, the first time I ever met this girl she was on crutches and I believe that was your fault." Liam nearly choked on his margarita

"Wait. How was it my fault that Sophie tore her ACL? I'd love to hear this story." Liam looked at me.

"You don't know?" Jasmine asked

"Know what?" Liam looked so confused.

"How I got hurt?"

"No, not really one minute we were having a great time and the next minute you were crying and in pain."

"Liam I landed wrong because I turned back to look at you." I can't believe he never knew. I had the biggest crush on him and it only got worse after that week. He took such good care of me. I always thought he knew. I gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"You two really have been in love with each other since your first kiss." All the women at the table sighed out loud.

"So what does everyone want to do while we are here?" Obviously Elliot was ready to get the party started as he poured another round.

"I rented a boat and wave runners for the day tomorrow." Of course Christian had thought of everything.

"My buddy told me about a bar that we have to go to in town." Hunter and Liam gave each other a high five. The boys were defiantly ready to party.

"That sounds like fun. We could all go out and hit the town." Does Dad really want to go out drinking with us? Before I knew it everyone was loading up in the cars and we were headed for town. We walked around for a little bit. Of course Mia, Grace, and Kate were going crazy shopping. In one of the upscale jewelry stores Jasmine stopped to admire the beautiful Alexandrite's. The store had a special collection by a well-known designer.

Jasmine's POV

I've only seen man made Alexandrite before and most people think that the pearl is the birthstone form Gemini's, I've always dreamed of having a real Alexandrite.

"Try it on Bella." Hunter encouraged me to try on the ring I was admiring in the window case, but I knew I would fall in love with it the minute it was on my finger.

"This is from the Celebration collection." The sales woman opened the case and pulled out the magnificent ring. It was white gold with a band of the greenish stones surrounded by a row of small diamonds on each side. The ring slid on my finger perfectly, like it belonged on it.

"It's beautiful." I quickly took it off knowing I could never afford a ring like that.

"Didn't you like it?" Hunter asked as I handed it back to the clerk. Sophie and Liam were busy looking at wedding bands and the rest of our party was split between the watches and the diamond earrings. Hunter asked the clerk for the ring back.

"I loved it." He put the ring back on my finger. My left ring finger and it made my heart skip a beat; the thought of him holding my hand and slipping a ring on my finger made me want to cry.

"It really is beautiful. Can I take a picture of it?" He pulled his phone out and took a picture of my hand making me feel a little awkward. I took it off again and handed back.

"Let's get this party started." I just wanted to get out of the jewelry store. Hunter couldn't afford a ring like that. Maybe someday but not now, but even then would he want to give me a ring like that? Elliot joined me in my quest to get everyone out of the store. His credit card was already on fire.

We finally got to the bar. It was still early, so the place was a little sleepy. The very flirty waitress went over the specials. "If you drink four of the house specials in one hour or less you get your name on the wall of fame." Before we knew it Elliot ordered sixteen of the specials. They were delicious and they went down with ease. I was feeling fine until they brought around the tray of Jell-O shots.

"I need to dance." I grabbed Sophie by the hand and we took over the dance floor. Soon we were joined by the rest of the ladies, Elliot, Ethan, and Carrick. Hunter, Liam, Jason, and Christian were on a mission, four dinks in one hour. I had two and I was ready to skip and get naked just like the name of the drink. If I had four of them I would be on the floor. Hunter got up and put his arms around me. "Did you give up?"

"Nope, I'm on a schedule. One every fifteen minutes and right now I'm ahead so I thought I would dance with my girl for the next four minutes."

"Oh so you're an organized drinker." I teased.

"Not organized, just smart. Those guys are already on their third. Not me, I'm dancing some off and drinking a glass of water. Those guys will be lucky if they walk out of here, but I'll be ready to go." He rubbed his hips against me.

"Besides, spending time with you is more important than getting my name on some dumb wall. Do me a favor Bella, go order me a taco. I've got to go show these light weights how it's done." I'd do anything for Hunter, and if ordering him a taco means he will be fully functioning later than that's what I will do. I took Hunter his taco, and he was right Liam, Jason, and Christian were on drink number four, but they were all trashed. Christian Grey drunk, that would make some headline.

"Sophie your Dad and future hubby are so drunk!" Sophie slammed another shot. "Shit, you're hammer too. I thought I was the crazy one." The next think I knew Mia was being strung upside down like a marlin fish and tequila was being poured down her mouth, and Ana and Kate were next in line with Ethan and Eliot cheering them on. Grace, Gail, and Carrick were a bit more subdued but none the less drunk. I felt like a chaperone at an out of control party.

"Baby, how are you doing? Hunter was my only hope and now he was on drink number four."

"I have ten minutes left and ¼ of my last drink to go. He took a long drink of water." He was better than the rest but he wasn't going to be much help. I took matters into my own hands.

"Sawyer, I think it's time to get everyone back to the Villa. Where are the cars?"

"Already one step ahead of you Miss. The cars are being brought around now." Thank god for the security detail.

Ten minutes later Hunter declared victory as his name was added to the wall, and we loaded everyone in the car. They were all a bunch of happy drunks. I had to pull Kate out of the open moon roof twice.

Welcome to Cabo, time to skip and get naked.


	65. Paying Bills

Hunter's POV

I need to get that ring for Jasmine. It belongs on her finger. It's perfect for her. I hope she did notice me take the business cards from the sales clerk. I wonder if I can slip away and negotiate a price for the ring. Maybe I can make payments on it. Dad said he knew he was going to marry Mom the first time he saw her and Liam has been in love with Sophie since he was eleven. Even Christian and Ana and Kate and Elliot say they were in love from the moment they met. It's not crazy, she's it for me. God she looks beautiful on the dance floor, I've got a few minutes I should go dance with her. An organized drinker, that's cute. It has nothing do to with it. I just love the challenge and no way am I going to lose to Grey again, but I need to keep my eye on the real prize, Jasmine and I locked in our room as soon as we get back to the villa. That car ride was something I will never forget. Lord if Liam wasn't such a good friend, I could sell pictures of the Grey's three sheets to the wind to TMZ for a fortune and pay cash for that ring. Of course I would never do that, no amount of money could ever be worth Liam's friendship and the Grey's have always treated Jasmine and I like family.

"Done babysitting Jas?" With Sawyer's help we got everyone home and I wanted to show Jasmine that even drunk everything was still fully functioning.

"What did you have in mind Dolce?" I grabbed her hand and took her to our room.

"I'm still on a schedule."

"What schedule would that be?"

"To make love to you at least once every two hours with the exception of sleep while we're here."

"Oh, I like this schedule. Did you have a particular rotation in mind?" God I love this woman.

"I hadn't really given it that much thought. I'll take you any way that I can get you, but you know I love a challenge." She began to loosen my shorts and kissed my neck.

"I love a challenge too. Let's see what we can do. We already did it standing up. Maybe we should try the bed." She wrapped her legs around me and I began to maneuver towards the bed as she ran her finger through my hair and kissed me. "You make me so wet Hunter. I want you inside of me. Maybe two hours is too long."

"You are freakin' amazing." I unbutton her cute little cutoff shorts and tossed them on the chair. Her clit was glistening. She was soaked for me and I couldn't resist her. I lowered myself between her legs and kissed her inner thigh, and with my finger I parted her folds and began to lick her. She tasted like heaven. I put my finger inside of her and she arched her back in pleasure, and when I put in a second finger she began to rock her hips meeting the thrusts of my fingers and my tongue each time.

"Oh god, oh yes, oh fuckkkkk" With that she was taken over by her orgasm and I sucked up all her juices and then began to move my way up her body teasing her with flicks of my tongue. "I need you baby, please." She begged and I would do anything for her, so I rolled on a condom and entered her and she pulled me close. She locked her legs around me like a boa constrictor. "Ssssshhh" She began to laugh. "Did you hear that?" I stilled to listen. "I guess Liam sobered up." She said with a giggle. Liam and Sophie were in the next room going at it.

"At least we don't have to worry about our parents hearing us. I don't want to think about them. It's just you and me right now baby." I rolled my hips.

"It's always just you and me." She smiled as her eyes rolled back in her head in delight. "Harder baby," she asked as I sunk further into her.

"No Bella, I don't want to wear you at. Remember the challenge. Talk to me." I love it when she talks dirty to me.

"I love it when your balls slap against my wet pussy." I growled. "I want you to fill me up." Oh yeah baby that's it. "I love your big long dick." God she's so good. I pumped into her again and we both lost control. I rolled off of her and held her against me.

"Have I told you how amazing you are?" She kissed my chest.

"I love you Hunter. How about we go take a shower? Maybe get ahead of that schedule of yours and then go check out the beach.

"Sounds perfect, because I don't think I can listen to this." Liam and Sophie were still going at it in the next room.

Liam's POV

Holly shit, I shouldn't have drank those stupid skipping drink so fast. Hunter kicked my ass. I don't think I have ever seen Sophie so drunk. Looks like those Jell-O shots snuck up on all the girls. The sight of my Mom and aunts being hung upside down drinking tequila is something I never thought I would see. I guess they are only in their mid-thirties, and they deserve to let loose every once in a while. Once we got back to the house Sophie and I both ate a snack and drank some water. Come on Peach. I took her to our room thinking that a cold shower would sober us further and it did.

Sophie was a silly drunk. Sophie might come off as a mouse, but she's anything but in the bedroom. "I want you Babe." Sophie pulled the towel I had wrapped around myself when we got out of the shower and dropped hers. "Ooops, did I do that?" She covered her mouth and did her best Betty Boop impression

"How bad do you want me?" I love playing with my girl.

She turned towards the door and began to walk away "I'm sure I can find someone else who can fulfill the services I require." I grabbed her wrist.

"I'll be the only one fulfilling your needs Miss Taylor, now and forever." I pulled her towards me.

"Now and forever Babe," She said with all seriousness and then added, "Now take me to bed and service me."

"Yes Miss, repeatedly." We both began to laugh as we hit the bed. "What kind of service does Miss require?" This is going to be fun.

"I require full service. Do you have any specials today?" Her hot breath in my ear as she began to suck on my earlobe sent me into overdrive.

"Let me dip my stick in you and see what it's going to take." I plunged into her tight wet pussy and she moaned loudly.

"This could take some work Miss. I need to check your headlights too." I took her breast in my mouth and she moaned loudly again. God I hope they can't hear this upstairs. "Let me check the other one." She moaned again as I circled her fleshy pink tit in my mouth. "What's this here?" I licked that spot on her neck that always got her worked up. Her moans were getting louder and louder. "I think I have some distinctive lubricant that will help your performance."

"Oh yes, give me the special lube." She cried out. "Give it all to me." I quickened my pace and she began to tremble beneath me.

"Come pay your bill Miss." And she did.


	66. Full Throttle

**Chapter 66 **

Sophie's POV

I carefully extricated myself from Liam's hold to go upstairs for a bottle of water. We were both tired after our evening BBQ and late night pool party under the stars followed by a night of passionate lovemaking. I tightened the sash of my robe when I noticed Gail, Grace, Mia, and Kate sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"Good morning ladies." I greeted them and they all offered me good morning wishes. I pulled up a chair next to Gail and Kate poured me a cup of coffee. "What are the Rugrats doing this weekend?" I asked my future mother-in-law and Mia.

"Mom and Auntie Deb came up for the weekend to stay with our kids and Ana's Mom, Carla is spending the weekend with Phoebe and Madison. They are having a glamour girl weekend and Teddy went to spend the weekend with Ray."

"Grandma Birdie and Auntie Deb sure have their hands full." I teased and they all laughed. When Thomas, Trev, and Greysen get together they are a force of nature and adding the three girls to the mix is a combination for the perfect storm.

"If anyone can handle them it's Mom and Deb." I didn't doubt that. Birdie Kavanagh is a strong woman; I have no double where Kate got her drive from.

"Sophie have you and Liam thought about what kind of wedding you want?" Mia's bridal shop was the busiest in Seattle. All her brides loved her and I knew that when the time came I would be lucky to have her help.

I wasn't really the kind of girl that had dreamed of her weeding all her life. Maybe it was because of my Mother. I don't know, but now that it's beginning to sink in that I am getting married I am beginning to dream a little. I picked up a pen that was sitting on the table and began to doddle on a napkin something that had been in my head. "What do you think of this?" I pushed the napkin drawing to Mia and she smiled.

"I love it." She showed it to everyone at the table. The design was simple but significant to Liam and me. It was a cursive S with an infinity symbol in the center that was much like Liam's tattoo fallowed by an L. Everyone seemed excited by it.

"Do you want to get married inside or outside?"

"Outside and I want cupcakes instead of a cake. Liam and I shared one the night we had our first kiss."

"See Sophie you do know what you want. Do you want a big wedding or a small wedding?"

"Small. Just close friends and family. We might not have a lot of time to plan. Remember Grace and Carrick's 35th wedding anniversary when they renewed their vows and we all stood around them in a circle, I loved that. It was beautiful."

Grace smiled "That was really beautiful and Carrick and I felt surrounded by love."

"That's how I want to feel." I couldn't help but feel happy thinking about it.

"When you close your eyes where do you see yourself walking down the aisle?" Mia knew exactly what to ask.

I closed my eyes and could see me on my dad's arm "Somewhere near the water. It's either Seattle or somewhere in Italy." I opened my eyes. "We ate on a boat on our first date, so maybe we could have the reception on a boat. I loved Christian and Ana's wedding at Grace and Carrick's house, but your wedding on the beach was beautiful Kate. I know I want a piano. Liam played me a beautiful song the night he proposed to me, and I want to walk to it." The memory of him playing Midnight Sky in the hotel lobby played in my mind.

"What colors do you envision?" That was simple, Liam's favorite color.

"Blue." Kate smiled knowing exactly why I wanted it.

"Maybe this summer you should come in a try on some dresses so you can get an idea of what you like. I have something in mind that I think you will love." The excitement shined in Mia's eyes. I couldn't wait. Just then Liam came up the stairs in his smiley face boxers. He greeted each one of us with a kiss on the cheek. I really am going to marry the man of my dreams, and I hope it's sooner than later. I don't know if I can wait until 2026 to become Mrs. Liam Grey.

"What were you lovely ladies discussing?"

"Your bride-to-be was just telling us what kind of wedding she wants." Mia was in her element.

"Did you tell them we want the tie the knot ceremony like Gail and your Dad did and that we want to ask my Grandpa to marry us?"

"Liam your Grandfather will be thrilled."

"Where are all the guys?" Liam asked.

"Sleeping it off" Kate said as she rolled her eyes. Just then we saw someone running full speed out the back door towards the pool.

"Let's get this party started" A naked Elliot yelled as he jumped in the pool. I covered my eyes. The last thing I wanted to see was an almost forty year old naked version of Liam.

"Elliot Grey!" Grace admonished her son as he swam to the side of the pool.

"I think Sophie and I will go back to our room." Liam grabbed my hand and we went back downstairs.

"I think the only thing that will get the vision of your Dad naked out of my head is the sight of you naked."

"Anything to help you out Peach" With a smile he pulled down his boxers and ran towards the bed. "Let's get this party started!" Like father like son.

Jasmine's POV

I guess we missed Elliot's streak for the pool this morning, but we were tired after staying up half the night enjoying each other only to be woken up to Liam and Sophie going at it again. I guess I shouldn't say anything because we could have been keeping them up last night. Waking up in Hunter's arms is the best feeling in the world.

"Good morning, have I told you how beautiful you are today?" He said as he kissed the top of my head. I ran my hand up and down the length of his muscular chest while his hand ran up and down along my arm.

"Thank you. How's your schedule looking this morning?" I ran my leg up his.

"I have an appointment every two hours but other than that I am free." He said as he moved his body so that he was hovering over me and began kissing my neck. He trailed his kisses down to my breasts which lead to one hell of a wake-up call and then one steamy shower before we emerged from our bedroom. Everyone was congregating around the beautiful patio table looking out into the ocean.

"What is everyone looking at?" Sophie pointed out to the beautiful boat in the water.

"That's the boat Christian rented for today?" It must have been at least 75 feet long. It wasn't the Ana or the Grace, but she was beautiful. We all made our way down the stairs to the beach where a small boat was waiting to take us out to the boat.

"Welcome to the Fanta Sea." The skipper greeted us as we came aboard and were handed a delicious glass of sangria. Once Christian had some words with the crew were on our way. Sophie had told me that he had OCD when it came to his family's safety. I can understand that. I would do anything to keep Hunter safe. We set out for El Arco, the famous rock arch that is the southernmost tip of the Baja peninsula. The rock structures were natural and majestic. We saw sea lions sunbathing on the beach and rocks. It was a beautiful day. The Fanta Sea headed to our destination, the crystal blue waters of Chileno Bay. Being on this boat with Hunter really is a fantasy come true. We arrived at the bay where we were told we could enjoy the "aquarium of the world". I had never been snorkeling before but Hunter was very confident and a great teacher. We spent the day amongst the puffers, balloon fish, hogfish, goatfish, surgeon fish, parrotfish, and spotted porcupines. Christian had also rented two dual wave runners and Liam and Hunter took us out on them. I don't think I've ever held on so tight to anything in my life.

Hunter let off the gas "Relax Bella. Between the death grip you have with your arms and legs on me I'm losing circulation." He laughed as I relaxed.

"You try sitting back here when I'm going full throttle."

"Okay, you drive." He pulled me around his body and put the ignition cord around my wrist. Before he could tell me what to do I floored it nearly tossing Hunter off the back.

"Sorry Baby." I loved having control. Hunter's held on to me and it felt so good. He began to kiss my neck and it sent tingles up my spine. He began to move his hands up and down my thighs and I felt the temperature rising. I parted my legs and his fingers were on my bikini bottom. Suddenly his fingers were under my suit. Between the power of the engine and Hunters fingers working in and out of me I quickly lost control of both my orgasm and the vessel. We were dumped in the ocean. The wave runner cut off and we found each other. Treading water we wrapped our arms around each other kissing madly.

"Are you guys alright?" We were so lost in each other he hadn't even heard Sophie and Liam approaching us.

"We're great." I laughed as they took off.

"Jasmine Donatelli, will you go out with me tonight to celebrate Valentine's Day?"

"Hunter Knight, I would go anywhere with you. I love you."


	67. Knight in Shining Armor

Jasmine's POV

It's so sweet that Hunter asked me out on a date. I wish we could spend Valentine's Day together. If everything goes right we will be together next year. As much as I'm having fun with the Grey's and Taylor's I'm really looking forward to some alone time with my man.

"What are you going to wear?" Sophie asked and I held up the red bandana print dress that I had brought. From the front it had a scoop neckline, cap sleeves, and a pleated short skirt. It was simple and cute until you saw the back or should I say lack thereof. Sophie and I were both giddy as she helped me get ready. I finished my look off with black crisscross wedge sandals, gold hoop earrings, and the gold cross I got for my first communion.

Sophie and I made our way upstairs and find Liam and Hunter. They were at the putting green with Carrick and Taylor while everyone else was lounging on the patio.

"Wow! You look gorgeous." He took my hand and we said goodnight to the others. Christian insisted that we take security so that we didn't have to worry about driving. When we arrived at the resort Hunter jumped out of the jeep to open the door for me before the valet could. The resort entrance was enormous and we were shown to a stunning tunnel carved out of rocks that lead us to an ocean side courtyard restaurant. The view was stunning.

"It's beautiful." We had arrived just in time to watch the sunset. "How did you hear about this place?"

"My parents come here every year. The name means a rock that comes out of the ocean." It was a perfect name for the Cliffside restaurant that overlooked the Pacific Ocean. We sat quietly and held hands as we watched the sky change color. The waiter came to our table and explained the menu to us. We ordered our drinks and once they were brought we were taken to the display of fresh seafood, where we picked our main dish, two sides, and its preparation method. Our meal started with a crab and chipotle soup with vegetable and cilantro followed by an appetizer trio of seabean salad, crispy calamari, and Sea bass ceviche. Our main dishes were prepared on an open grill and the air was filled with a charred aroma.

"This is delicious." The company was perfect, the view was breathtaking with the waves crashing against the rocks, and the food was amazing. The seafood was so fresh. Our perfect dinner ended with a decadent dessert of crepes with fresh berries and whipped cream. "Thank you. You know I would have been just as happy eating pb&j's on the beach with you."

"I know Bella, that's one of the many things that I love about you. I'm glad you enjoyed your dinner, let's go for a walk." Hunter took my hand and led me down a path to stairs that lead to the beach where we walk by the light of the full moon barefoot in the soft white sand. "Do you mind if we sit?"

We were the only two people on the beach. "No, I don't mind."

He sat on the sand and I sat between his legs with his arms wrapped around me. "Jasmine, I hope you know how much I love. I can't imagine my life without you in it." He kissed the back of my neck. I feel exactly the same way about him.

"I don't want to go home tomorrow." The thought of being separated again makes me sick. We won't see each other for a month.

"Let's just enjoy the time that we have." We made our way back to the car. On the way back to the villa Hunter was on his phone.

"Is everything okay?" I asked and he pulled me close and put away his phone.

"Sorry Bella, I just had to send a text to Liam." We could hear the others out on the patio when we got back to the villa, but instead of joining them we retreated to our room. When he opened the door for me I was overwhelmed by the beauty before me. Our room was illuminated by candles. They were everywhere. A bucket of champagne was on the nightstand. Music played softly and two beautifully wrapped gifts were on the bed.

Hunters' POV

Of course Jasmine looks beautiful in her little red dress. All other women pale in comparison. I'm excited to take her out tonight and enjoy an early Valentine's Day. I'm glad I got a chance to sneak away to the jewelry store while she was getting ready. The price and terms of the ring purchase have been agreed upon. Now I just need to work my ass off to make it happen. For Jasmine it is worth it. Our table has the most amazing view although I can barely take my eyes off the beauty before me. My life was so boring before I met Jasmine. Sure I had school, friends, my family, and my music but without her I felt empty, almost lost. She makes me feel alive. Of course the meal was delicious. Mom and Dad had talked about their annual trip to this resort for years, but it was more than I had ever anticipated. Maybe it was the company that made it so memorable. As we sat on the beach after dinner I felt sick to my stomach when she reminded me that tomorrow we would have to say goodbye to each other again. Each time it seems to get harder and harder. Speaking of hard, I need to get her back to the villa before I take her on this beach. Liam's a great friend and was more than willing to help me with my surprise.

_Back at the house in 10. Thanks for the help. – H_

When Liam told me he was going to ask Sophie to marry him I thought he was crazy. Who gets engaged when they are 19 years old? Of course that was before I saw them together. Then when I met Jasmine and I caught her in my arms when she fell down the stairs I knew instantly what he was feeling, because I felt it too. The energy, the spark, the feeling, the love whatever it is, it is undeniable. Liam did exactly what I asked him to do, and our room looked stunning.

"How did you do all of this?" She asked with a huge smile on her face while I opened our champagne.

"I had a little help." I handed her a flute and we intertwined our arms. "To the first of many Valentine's." I took her glass, "dance with me". I took her in my arms and began to sway to the music. "I love you Jasmine." She put her head on my shoulder.

"I love you Hunter. Thank you for an amazing Valentine's." I dipped her and bent over to kiss her lovingly.

"I got you something." I knew exactly what I wanted to get her when I heard the story of Ana's on the night we played the poker game. I showed her to the bed and she sat as I handed her the small box. "Open it."

She carefully opened the box. She flipped the lid and tears formed in her eyes as she looked at the charm bracelet. "I know you liked Ana's when she told you what it represented. I hope we can have a lifetime of firsts together." I clasped the bracelet around her wrist and she began to look at the charms.

"For our first date" she held the boat charm before she started to look at the others. An airplane to represent our first kiss that we shared at Sea-Tac. A telephone to represent when we first fell in love. A maple leaf for our trip to Victoria, the first time we made love. A palm tree for this trip and last but not least a heart for this, our first Valentine's day. I wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I love it!" The kiss she gave me was full of passion. The love between us was radiating. I handed her the other gift.

"Another one?" She opened the box to reveal a beautiful silk nightgown. It wasn't meant to be sexy. Jasmine was sexy with nothing on at all. I wanted her to feel beautiful, cherished, and loved. She picked up the gown and rubbed it across her face. "Thank you, I love it."

"Go put it on." I watched her as she went into our bathroom. I took a sip of the champagne. If I didn't get inside of her quickly I was going to explode. I began to take off my clothes. The door opened and the love of my life leaned against the door jam and watched me stumble out of my pants. Smooth, real smooth. I froze where I was as she walked towards me. "I've never seen anything so beautiful in my entire life." I whispered like a prayer thanking god for the woman that was coming towards me.

"I believe we are behind schedule my knight."


	68. Zip It

Sophie's POV

"Good morning Babe." I snuggled up to his hard chiseled chest.

"Good morning Peach." He kissed the top of my head. My hands began to roam over his body.

"Um, it's seems like your little friend is up this morning." I flipped back the covers and straddled him.

"I thought we decided that we weren't going to call 'the beast' little anymore." He teased me with his beautiful hard on.

"Trust me Babe 'the beast' has never let me down, although I don't have anything to compare him to."

"Woman, you're pushing your luck." He pushed his erection into my hip.

"I guess I did get a glimpse of your father's little fella the other day." We both began to giggle at the memory for Elliot streaking before the mood changed and he flipped us over so that he was hovering over me.

"Do you have any idea how grateful I am that you saved yourself for me?" He kissed my lovingly. "I love that I am the only man that has ever been here." He rocked his hip and the beast entered me. I squeezed his ass and tilted my hips to meet his trust.

"I love it too Babe. You are it for me." He buried his face in my breasts; licking, sucking, and tweaking my nipples. I wrapped my legs around him. Heat was radiating off our bodies as we moved in time together reaching for that moment of sheer bliss. My body began to tremble as I reached a precipice. I tightened my core muscles enticing him to fall over the cliff with me and he did. He rolled off of me and held me in his arms as we came off our euphoric high. We were totally intoxicated by each other. "I guess it's true about God not giving us more that we can handle."

"Are you still talking about my dick Peach? Because I think you handle it just fine."

"I know Babe. That's the point. It's perfect for me. You are perfect for me."

"Good because I'm kind of attached to the little guy."

"Why Mr. Grey did you just call the beast little? I hope you didn't hurt his feelings. I better go talk to him. You know, make sure he's okay." I winked at Liam as I lowered myself on the bed. I began to stroke his semi-hard cock in his hand. "I think he will recover." I said as I looked up at Liam. "Let me just give him a kiss to make it better." Liam's eyes rolled back in his head as I kissed his crown before I swirled my tongue around his length. "He definitely needs my full attention." Liam moaned as I took him fully in my mouth. I took his balls in my hand and gave them a massage.

"Oh yes, that feels so good." I love that I can do this for him. Knowing that I can give him so much pleasure makes me feel powerful. His body shook as his release took over and I swallowed every drop.

"I think he made a full recovery but I'll check on him again later."

"Dam woman, I love you. We better get going before my Dad comes down here to get us. He said we need to be packed and ready to go at ten. You need to wear tennis shoes and long shorts or pants if you have them."

"Do you know what we are doing?"

"Nope, it's a surprise. But I'm sure it will be fun since Dad planned it."

"Your Uncle must be going crazy. He hates surprises."

"I know. Watch when we go upstairs his hands will already be running through his hair." We both began to laugh with the vision of Christian and his hands in his hair. We quickly got ready and packed up our belongings. I'm glad you girls won the poker game."

"Me too," He took my hand and we made our way upstairs to meet everyone else. Jasmine was sitting in Hunters lap. They both looked so in love. I know she's not looking forward to saying goodbye to him later today. I can't imagine being separated from Liam like that.

"Is everybody ready?" Elliot seemed really excited. We packed the cars and left the beautiful villa that we had all fallen in love with. I have a feeling we will be back again.

"Where are we going Elliot?"

"You'll see soon enough."

"This better be safe bro." Christian ran his fingers in his hair and Liam and I began to laugh as he glared at us. Kate and Ana began to laugh too.

"Trust me Christian. I did my research. All your safety requirements will be met." The cars stopped after about an hour and we got out.

"Welcome to the Boca de Sierra Canyon Canopy Adventure, I'm Juan. I will be one of your guides for the day." Excitement erupted amongst the group.

"Bro you get to fly today. It will be great." Elliot hit Christian on his back.

Juan explained all of the safety features and Christian seemed to relax a little. Juan, Miguel, and Jose helped us with our rigging as they explained the equipment to us.

"You seem so calm. Have you done this before?" I'm excited but nervous at the same time.

"Yes, we did it in Costa Rica. It's going to be great. You are going to love it. Mom weren't you pregnant with the twins when we did it?"

"Liam, I didn't know I was pregnant at the time." Kate never would have done something so crazy had she known.

"Listos?" An eager Elliot called out to all of us. "Let's have Christian go first so he can make sure it's safe."

"Screw you bro, you go first. This was your idea." Elliot muttered the words chicken under his breath as he was clipped to the line.

He was released by the guide "Let's get this party started!" He yelled as he zipped across the line. Adrenaline coursed through my body as I was plunged down the cable. The scenery was beautiful as we made our way through the canopy. We climbed rock walls and crossed hanging bridges before we arrived at the ultimate zip line, it was over 1800 feet long. The excitement seemed to build with each new line and this was the culmination of the day. Just like the finale of a fireworks display. Everyone was having a great time, even the more reserved Grace and Gail. At the end of the tour we got to race each other on a tandem line. Of course it turned into a friendly competition. At the end of the trip we relaxed as we walked through the nature park on our way back to the base camp. Jasmine and Hunter seemed desperate to make the day last. They went last on every line and held each other tight as they waited. I watched my strong, outspoken, radiant friend as she closed herself and the man that she loves off from the rest of the group, desperate to make every second they had together count. They were lost in each other as we made our way to the airport. Everyone in the car felt the grief between them. As we said goodbye to everyone Liam and I knew that we would have to intervene. The luggage was loaded and only Jasmine, Hunter, Liam, and I stood outside the jet.

I broke the silence as they held on to each other. "It's time to go Jasmine." She looked at me like I just said the words ready, aim, fire. "You'll see him next month in Florida." He kissed her desperately.

"I love you Bella. We will be together soon, I promise."

"I love you Hunter." Tears streamed down her face and he broke away from her. I put my arms around her to hold her back."

"Go Hunter." Liam said quietly to his friend. "We will take care of her." He took the stairs two at a time. As he looked back we saw the tears that he was shedding too and it broke my heart.

"He really loves you." She buried her face in my shoulder as she cried.

"I love him too." The flight to LA was silent. Jasmine was exhausted. Liam just held my hand as I supported my best friend. I had been with her through numerous break-ups. I knew exactly what to do for that, but this was new territory for both of us. Warm fuzzy pj's and a pint of ice cream wasn't going to fix this and this time I would be in LA, she would be in New York, and her heart would be in Seattle. I wish I knew what to do.

"Babe, do you think your Uncle would give Hunter a lift to New York if he has to go to New York for business?" I smile spread across her face. It wasn't much but it was hope. Hope was the only thing I could give her.


	69. Face Off

Our first Valentine 's Day together as a couple and I know Liam has something special planned for tonight, but I want to surprise him this morning. Do something he wouldn't expect me to do. A soon as he left me in our bed to go for his run I sprang into action. I put the breakfast casserole in the oven, I know the way to my man's heart. As I left the kitchen a started removing my night clothes first my t-shirt, then my pajama bottoms, then my panties; leaving a trail to our bedroom. I know this will get his attention. I made our bed and created a heart shape out of rose pedals on the duvet. Now I just had to wait for him. I posed on the chair in our room. I hate sitting on the furniture naked, but I'll do it for Liam. My legs stretched out my back arched, and my head back with my arms folded behind. I heard the door open and his breath hitch.

"Like what you see Mr. Grey?"

"No, I love what I see Miss Taylor. What a nice surprise."

I slowly sat up changing my position on the chair, legs apart with my hands cupping my breasts. "Happy Valentine's Day Babe." He kicked off his shoes and then lifted his shirt over her head. I licked my lips. "I wanted to give you your present now so that you could think about it all day." I ran my finger down my body. He watched as I began to rub myself.

"I thought you didn't believe in the commercial holiday." He couldn't take his eyes off me.

"That was before you plus I thought I should explore the history since I'm studying Chaucer in my English literature class."

"Is that what you are doing? Exploring?"

"Uh hum. Would you like to help me discover the roots of the holiday?" He came closer to me.

"Anything to help you further your education Miss Taylor," He grunted as I pulled his running shorts down along with his boxers. "What did you have in mind?"

He pushed me back against the chair and parted my lips with his tongue. I reached for his erection and began to rub him. Our kiss ended and I knew I had to take control before I lost my nerve.

"Remember, I want to give you your present." I released him. "Sit on the floor with your legs straight in front of you." He followed my directions. "Spread your legs." He smiled as he did what I told him. I stood between his legs with my ass in his face. He kissed my ass and but his hands on my hips. I bent at my waist with my knees slightly bent and touched my hands down to the ground as I took his penis in my mouth.

"Fuck Sophie." Liam began to eat me as I sucked 'the beast'. My legs began to shake as his fingers joined his tongue. The more he worked his fingers and tongue in and out of me the harder I sucked. He uttered my name like a prayer in delight as we both found our release. He helped me back to a sitting position between his legs. "Where did that come from?"

"Research Babe, it's all in the name of higher education."

"Well that was one hell of a presentation. I believe you deserve an A for effort and I'll be thinking about it long after tonight."

"That was just the beginning." I turned around in his lap and began kissing him. "You're so responsive Mr. Grey." He was already standing at attention. I stood up and guided him to our bed where we lost ourselves in each other before we ate breakfast and left for class.

Liam's POV

I don't think I could tell you anything I learned today, other than my fiancée is a sex goddess but that I already knew. Sophie is always coming up with new ways to surprise me, and she certainly never disappoints me in bed. I can't believe she was a virgin. I hope it will always be this way between us. I have a night of romance planned for us, nothing but the best for my girl. Hunter set the bar pretty high over the weekend but I am Mr. Romantic.

I couldn't help but laugh when I got a sext from Sophie, my little vixen is insatiable. If only she knew where I was right now, buying lingerie for her for tonight.

_You're killing me slowly Peach – L _

I've got a fat monthly allowance and I intend on using all of it this month. A driver was waiting for her when she came out her last class with a sing that simply read "Peach". She deserves to be pampered and that is exactly what she's going to get. The driver took her to the exclusive spa I booked for a manicure, pedicure, and massage. Once she was done she was taken back to our apartment where she found my second present; a complete outfit I had picked out for her including lingerie, a new dress, new shoes, and her jewelry, with a note that told her that I loved her and to be ready in one hour. One hour late the driver knocked on the door with a larger version of the flowers I took her on our first date. She was offered a wrap and escorted to the car. I sent her a text.

_I can't wait to see you – L _

The car pulled up to the hotel and she looked beautiful when she stepped out of the car. I began to tickle the ivories as soon as the lobby doors open. She sauntered towards me and I almost ruined the melody. She listened intently as I finished the song. I stood and took her hand and kissed the top of it. "You look beautiful tonight." She lowered her head and blushed. I tipped her chip up. "Don't be embarrassed. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Thank you Babe. I love you." She said softly as I escorted her to the dining room. I had a private table reserved for us. The menu fit in perfectly with what we would be doing later. I delicious variety of Tapas were brought to our table and we were left in privacy where we fed each other. I couldn't take my eyes off her mouth as I remembered what she had done to me with her mouth this morning. She licked her lips as I held one of the delicious morsels in front of her. The beast twitched in my pants and I wasn't sure that I'd be able to make it through the rest of the night. We passed on dessert. Little did she know I had that covered at for later. "Thank you for a wonderful Valentine's Day Babe."

"It's not over yet Peach." I took her hand and lead her to the bar in the hotel. The band was in full swing and I took her to the dance floor where the sultry Salsa music played. Our bodies began to move in time to the music, it was spicy and passionate. We had so much fun with Mom and Dad on our double date before New Year's that we had taken a Salsa class with them before we left Seattle. The dress I picked for her looked amazing but when she began to move I almost lost it once again. The way she moved her hips was so sensual. Our bodies were soaked with perspiration, and I knew it was time for us to leave. Not to cool off, but to continue getting hot and sweaty together. I grabbed her hand and led her to the elevators.

"Aren't we going home?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face. The doors opened and I pulled her in the empty car.

"No, I can't wait that long." What we almost did in the elevator was indecent. If I didn't know they had security cameras I would have stopped the car along the way, but the thought of anyone else seeing Sophie in that way made me sick. She was mine, and mine alone. I had set-up the room before we met in the lobby. A cupcake sat on a silver tray on the bed in the center of the heart that was formed with rose petals and the room was adorned with twinkle lights. We nearly crushed the cupcake as we came down on the bed, both of us breathless from our arousal. We didn't even get our clothes off before I was buried inside of her but neither of us cared. I had been thinking of her bent over in front of me sucking my cock since it happened this morning. She started telling me things, things she had been feeling deep inside her all day and with her words I trusted harder. She was as desperate to come as I was, and we did. As I rolled off of her she let out a pained sigh. She loved me inside of her as much as I loved being there. I propped myself up on my elbow and grabbed the cupcake. I peeled back the wrapper and offered her a bite. She took it out of my hand and shocked me by putting it between her parted legs.

"Fuck the cupcake Liam." That was all the invitation I needed.


	70. Start Spreading the News

Liam's POV

My phone buzzed as I left my last class on my way to the pool.

Mom: The old man wants to hit NYC for the big 4-0 next weekend. Does Hunter want to hitch a ride on the GEH jet?

Liam: I'm sure he will. I'll ask. Is Dad mad that we can't come home?

Mom: No he understands your tryouts are only a few weeks away. Tell Hunter to call me about the ride.

Liam: Thanks Mom – TTLY

Liam: Bud want to hitch a ride to NY with my parents next weekend?

Hunter: Really? I'd give me left nut to see Jas before spring break.

Liam: Keep your nuts; I think Jasmine has become attached to both of them. Call my Mom. Laters.

Hunter: Laters

Hunter's POV (NYC weekend)

This is going to be so awesome. I can't wait to surprise my Bella. I could barely contain myself on the plane ride. Christian and Ana excused themselves to the private bedroom; someone's probably joining the mile high club. Hell they are probably lifetime members. Elliot has decided that he's going to drink his way over the hill and take his brother-in-law with him and Kate and Mia are going on and on about the kids. I put in my ear buds and cranked up my tunes. Anything to keep me distracted. I was the first one off the plane and Christian told me when I had to be back on Sunday. He said they would leave with or without me. Elliot yelled something about using condoms as I slipped into the back seat of the taxi cab. New York is so alive. It reminds me of her. Of course the dorm was locked but it didn't take long to sneak in behind two girls that were obviously returning from a party. Jasmine has complained so much about her dorm that I feel like I know the place. I took the stairs so that I wouldn't be noticed. Jasmine could be in big trouble if she got caught with a guy in her room after curfew and I didn't know if her nosy roommate was around. I took a picture of myself in front of her door. Of course she would recognize it. I wrote a note on her white board before I snapped it with the words "Tag you're it!" I disappeared into the stairwell and I sent her the picture. Seconds later her door flew open as she jumped up and down with excitement. I send her another message.

_I was wondering what happened to that t-shirt – H _

She looked so cute in my t-shirt with a pair of short shorts.

_I can't believe you are here. The coast is clear! – J _

I bounded out of my hiding spot towards her. It surprised alarms didn't go off when she screeched in delight as we ducked into her room.

"Oh my God, how did you get here?" She asked as she kissed me.

"The Grey's came for the weekend." My hands roamed over her ass. I lifted her and she wrapped her legs around me as we continued kissing. As I looked around the room, I knew exactly which bed was hers. I sat down with her in my lap.

Tears of joy ran down her cheeks "I can't believe you are really here."

"I'm here Bella and we have until Sunday night." I kissed her tears away.

"Shit!"

"What's wrong?" She hid her face in the crook of my neck. "What?"

"Well tomorrow is my Nonni's birthday, so my parents are expecting me home tomorrow and …" Jasmine paused "and I'm on my period."

"I get to meet your family?" I smiled at the thought.

"Hunter you don't understand. It won't just be my brothers and parents. It's the entire Donatelli mob."

"Good. I can meet them all at once." She still seemed unsure.

"Are you sure? They are loud and crazy. They won't be easy on you and what about the other thing."

"Jasmine I love you and I hope that one day I will be a part of the Donatelli family and as far as your period, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that we are together." Shit, I hope I didn't scare her. I think she knows I want to marry her someday. "Do you want me to meet your family?" Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

"Dolce I would be honored to take you home to meet my family, but don't say I didn't warn you." She shook her head and kissed my deeply.

"You conquered the Knight's. It's the least I can do."

"Hunter, I love you but you really have no idea." We fell asleep in each other's arms after a long make-out session. When I woke-up that most beautiful eyes were watching me.

Jasmine's POV

I can't believe he's really here. I was afraid to open my eyes this morning because I thought maybe it was just a really great dream but then I felt his arms around me. It felt so good, so right. I watched him as he slept. I couldn't take my eyes off him. He stretched and opened his eyes and smiled.

"I could get used to waking up like this." He kissed my forehead.

"Me too." I smiled and he held me tightly. "I need to sneak you out of here. We can take showers later at my parents. Are you sure you don't want me to call them and tell them that I'm sick or something. We could hide in here all weekend. Melissa is gone."

"Nope. I want to meet them and I can't wait to taste your Mom and Nonni's cooking."

"Have you ever seen that movie about that big Greek family where the youngest daughter marries a non-Greek?"

"Yeah sure. My Mom loves that movie."

"Well, that's my family but Italian." He shook his head.

"It will be fine." We both tossed some clothes on and snuck out of the dorm. We strolled across the quad hand in hand to the dining commons. I was sick of these girls that said I made up my boyfriend in Seattle and the guys that kept asking me out. The room went quiet when we walked in, take that bitches! "Want to give them something to talk about?" He asked with a wink.

"Hell yeah!" We put down out breakfast trays and he took me in his arms and laid the biggest kiss ever on me. The room erupted in applause. I think we even got a standing ovation. "That was fun."

After breakfast we caught a train to my parents. We were both nervous. Hunter insisted that we stop to buy a gift for Nonni and flowers for my mother. It was really sweet of him. Mom had already called and asked when I was going to get there. She needed my help in the kitchen.

"Mom, I'm home." I called out as we walked in the house. All eyes turned to us when we waked in the kitchen. It was eerily silent.

Mom and Nonni smiled when they saw him. My Dad and brothers looked shocked. "Figlia, we were beginning to worry about you. What a surprise." Mom kissed Hunter on both cheeks after she put down the flowers her handed her. "Welcome to our home Hunter." He smiled when she recognized him.

"Thank you Mrs. Donatelli. I hope I'm not imposing but I had the opportunity to surprise your beautiful daughter." My heart melted and my Nonni winked at me. "Mr. Donatelli." Hunter put his hand out for my father to shake. "You have a lovely home sir." Good job Hunter, Dad likes a firm hand shake and respect. Dad's posture relaxed a little after they shook hands. He turned to my Nonni and wished her a happy birthday. She hugged him like he was one of her grandchildren, and then she broke into full Italian telling me how handsome my young man was. One last hurdle, my very over protective brothers. They didn't look thrilled.

"We were just leaving. He can come with us. You help Mom and Nonni." Shit Anthony wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Where are you going?"

"We were just going to the club. He'll be fine. We will see you later." Hunter shrugged his shoulders as he followed the Donatelli men out the door. He kissed me sweetly on the cheek. Another good choice, my brothers already looked like they were ready to break something or someone. Nonni gave them a firm warning before they left. Nobody upsets Nonni on her birthday, so I knew he was safe. For today anyway.

Three agonizing hours later Dad and Hunter came back with my brothers. They were all laughing and slightly intoxicated. I let out a huge sigh of relief. They were getting along; I never thought I would see the day.

"What did you do? They actually like you."

"I told you it would all work Jasmine. I just told them that I wasn't going anywhere because I love you. After they stopped laughing and saw that I was dead serious they backed off and told me that they were happy that you found a guy that would stand up to them. Of course they told me they would break my knee caps if I ever did anything to hurt you, but other than that it's all good. Now can I get some real Italian food?"

I kissed him in front of my entire family. "Sit down; I'll make you a plate." My mother always served my father, and I wanted to do it too. "Buon appetito Dolce."

Daddy lifted a glass for Nonni "Che la tua vita sia come un buon vino, saporita, forte e limpida, e che come un buon vino, migliori col passare di ogni anno." The room was filled with happy birthday wishes and cheers.

"What did he say?" Hunter dug into his plate. His delight was clearly visible on his face.

_"May your life be like good wine, tasty, sharp and clear, and like good wine, may it improve with every passing year." _


	71. In My Heart

Hunter's POV

"That was delicious." I've never been so full in my life. I pushed away my empty plate. "Jasmine how do you say delicious in Italian?" She and her cousin Lucia began to giggle.

"Delizioso Hunter, but you can also say prelibato which means excellent or tasty." I repeated her words to her Nonni and I got a warm smile in return.

"Let me introduce you to everyone." The house had filled with Donatelli's and I was surely an outsider in the close family circle. I don't think I've ever met so many cousins in my entire life. I see what Jasmine meant by her big fat Italian family and the comparison to the movie is comical. Once everyone saw that Big Tony, Little Tony, and Joey were okay with me they all seemed to relax, a little. The party lasted late into the night.

I kissed Jasmine goodnight at the foot of the stairs as her brothers waited for her to go up. It was pretty apparent what would happen if I didn't stay downstairs. I guess it's a good thing she's on her period because I don't think her father or brothers would like me if they knew what I wanted to do with her. I can hardly believe they let her live in the dorms, both her brothers still live at home and I doubt either of them will be leaving until they are married. Tony and Joey both work for Mr. Donatelli at the family business. I guess Jasmine's family has been in the liquor business since the prohibition days. Now of course it's all on the up and up, but I can't get the images of Goodfellas out of my head. Jasmine is the first in the family to go to college and they couldn't be prouder. Joey told me that the only reason they let her stay in the dorms is because it's safer than her riding the train to and from the city every day. I don't know how she talked them into letting her go to Seattle for the summer. I almost let it slip that I am going to Florida for spring break. I guess I should be thankful I only have a bruise from where Jasmine kicked me from under the table than a broken knee cap. I laid down on the sofa but couldn't get to sleep. Jasmine and I were separated by a flight of stairs instead of the country but it still felt just as bad. I heard a noise coming down the stairs and was surprised to see my Bella, "Are you trying to get me killed?" She silenced me by covering my mouth with hers. The kiss was long and full of passion and I felt myself getting harder and harder. I pushed her away. "You have to stop Jas." I pleaded with her.

"No, I can't sleep. I need to be close to you." She slid off my lap and on to the floor. She put her hands on my rock hard dick and began to pull my boxers down.

"Baby this really isn't a good idea. Your Dad or brothers will …" Fuck before I could finish my sentence I was in her mouth. I let my head fall back against the sofa. She twirled her tongue around and I put my hands on her head to urge her to go deeper. God it felt so good and I think the impending danger turned us both on. She placed her hands behind her back and it was so fucking sexy. I couldn't take it any longer and I came undone. She swallowed every drop of my hot salty jizz and then licked me clean. She tucked me back in my boxers.

"Prelibato Dolce." She stood up kissed me softly on my lips, "sweet dreams" she whispered before she turned away and snuck back upstairs. That's my future wife for sure. Surprisingly her late night visit helped put me to sleep, but I had a wet dream not a sweet dream. Well, I guess it was sweet too.

I was awoken to noise and a magnificent aroma coming from the kitchen. I ducked into the bathroom and took a quick shower before I joined the family. They were dress for church; thankfully I had brought a nice pair of slacks and a shirt. Unlike my family that only attends church on Christmas and Easter the Donatelli's are devout. Suddenly the guilt of what I had done with their precious flower on the living room sofa made me want to hit the confessional. I wonder how many Hail Mary's a blowjob is worth. We quickly ate breakfast and headed off to church. Jasmine held my hand and it felt so right to be with her. After church we headed back to the house where Tony and Joey challenged me to a game of horse, the day was surprisingly mild and it was fun to hang out with Jasmine's brothers with her sitting on the steps watching and cheering me on. Her father had asked if would be possible to meet Christian. I guess they still weren't positive about the decision to let her go to Seattle for the summer. I sent a text to Elliot and soon Christian was on the phone with Mr. Donatelli setting-up a meeting at the airport terminal. Another huge meal was spread before me. "Do you always eat this good?" The Donatelli men all began to laugh.

"Cucinare è una forma d'amore." Mr. Donatelli expressed with his hand at the food and his wife and mother. I looked at him confused and he translated. "Cooking is love made visible. It's always this delicious but no, we don't always eat like this. I would weigh two tons if we did." Again the boys began to laugh and I looked at them.

"Mom and Nonni like you. They think they can dazzle you with their food." Tony and Joey looked like school boys as Nonni glared at them.

I took Jasmine's hand in mine. "I'm already dazzled but it has nothing to do with the food." I kissed the top of her hand and she blushed before I knew it Jasmine's grandmother had her arms wrapped around me in a tight hug and once again she started talking to Jasmine in Italian. I knew she was talking about me but I decided to wait to ask what she was saying.

Once we were alone I had to ask. "What was your Nonni saying about me?"

She giggled and blushed again. "She told me that you look at me like my grandfather looked at her when they fell in love. She also said that you are very handsome and that she hopes you are my forever love."

"Do you?"

Without a moment of hesitation she answered. "Without a doubt." I looked in her eyes and I could see her love. I kissed her softly.

"Me too." We both smiled and held each other.

The trip to the airport was quiet. I was afraid that Jasmine would have a meltdown like she did when I left her in Mexico, but this time she seemed stronger. Maybe because she knew we would be together again very soon, or maybe it was because we were with her parents.

Ana and Christian met with Jasmine's parents as we waited with the others. Jasmine was nervous. If here parents would let her go it would devastate both of us. Kate and Mia told us all about the epic New York weekend. Elliot had insisted that they got to Anchor for original wings and then they went to a Knicks game. Elliot and Ethan looked like shit. Kate and Mia teased that the preverbal hill had kicked them in the ass. The Donatelli's seemed happy when they left Ana and Christian and a sense of relief washed over both of us when Mr. Donatelli said "take good care of our daughter this summer."

We snuck away to say goodbye. "Thank you Bella for a wonderful weekend. I can't wait to see you on our trip. I'll be counting the minutes until you are in my arms again."

"I love you. You should see the new bikini I bought for the trip."

I licked my lips. "I can't wait to see you out of your new bikini. Maybe this should be a clothing optional vacation."

"I like the sound of that. How about we go naked whenever we are in our room."

"Deal!" We kissed each other goodbye. Luckily no tears this time. As I walked up the jet stairs I turned with my hand over my heart and said a phrase I had her Nonni teach me "Tu sei sempre nel mio cuore."

She put her hand over her heart. "You are always in my heart too."


	72. Habits

Coach Irwin's POV

Most of these guys have some really bad habits. Habits determine who we become in life. I need men on my team that have the habits of champions. Yeah, yeah I know I'm just the coach and it's really America's team, but I'm an American so it's my team. Not to mention I live, eat, and breathe for the USA National Water Polo Team. "Move your ass Grey!"

I know this is just the first day of our training camp, but I see something in him. A determination, a fire that is hard to find. His coach at UCLA says he's the first one to get to practice and the last one to leave, but that he had never shown an interest in the national team until the fall of this year. I wonder what changed for Liam Grey.

"Fundamentals gentlemen are critical for success. We're going to do this all day long, and if you don't like it get the fuck out of my pool!" Most of these guys are a bunch of pussies. I bet half of them won't come back tomorrow. I only have two spots open. Is that kid talking to himself "What the hell are you doing Grey?"

"Just giving myself a little pep talk coach" I like it. That's #2 on my list of habits of champions, positive self-talk. Is this kid trying to kiss my ass?

We'd be a much better team if other coaches did a better job teaching and developing the fundamentals with our athletes and over the last 20 years the game has changed. If the guys learned how to use their legs and how to position their bodies properly they would be more successful. Grabbing and wrestling isn't the way my team plays. Sure they need upper body strength, but that's not all I'm looking for.

Liam's POV

"You've got this Grey. Don't let him break you. It's classic. He wants to weed out the weak."

"What the hell are you doing Grey?"

"Just giving myself a little pep talk coach" Shit I sound like such a schmuck. Yeah, of course I've read his interviews and I know his ten habits of champions. The funny thing is they are pretty good, and they don't just relate to sports. Sophie and I have talked about them a lot. Self-discipline, I've got that in spades. I've already displayed #2, positive self-talk. My parents would kill me if I didn't have #3, an attitude of gratitude. Yeah, my family has money but that could all be gone tomorrow and I would still have more that a lot of others; a family that loves me, the love of my life by my side, an education, and a willingness to work hard. #4 is goals, shit if I didn't have goals I wouldn't be here now.

"Keep it moving Grey!"

Coach Irwin believes that champions are the ones that are willing to take risks and put themselves in a position to take that winning shot. That's true, dreams and goals without action are empty. #6 is to have a strong desire to learn and to grow. He believes that if you're not getting better in life you are getting worse. Always move forward, that's my motto. Before Mom died she always taught me to be responsible for my mistakes. She always said that owning my mistakes would help me grown. Funny thing is Dad and Kate taught me the same thing too. #8 is the "golden" rule. That's a no brainer. Why would I ever treat anyone any less than the way I want to be treated myself? I admit I have to work at #9, but I think time management is hard for every guy my age. Gee would I rather have sex with my girl or finish my paper? That's a stupid question. The last one took me some time to get, but I do now I think. Yeah, my goal is to make it to the Olympics so that I can marry Sophie sooner than later, but I need to live now, in this moment. Things are pretty great, true Coach is trying to break me but my life in this moment is awesome. Stay in the moment, it's not about getting to the Olympics. It's about making it through this practice and going home to relax with my amazing fiancé. Tomorrow isn't promised.

Hunter's POV

The plane just landed in Fort Lauderdale and I can't wait to hear her voice.

"Hi Bella. Yeah I just landed. I'll meet you at the room. What's the number?"

I don't know how Jasmine got her parents to agree to her coming down here. I guess I'm not the only one she has wrapped around her little finger. Since my trip to New York it's become even more obvious to me and everyone around me that Jasmine is my forever love. I think I need a goal like Liam has with Sophie. They are both so focused. They'd both do anything to be able to get married sooner. Liam's spending all week in the pool and Sophie is traveling out of town for three days so that she can compete in the National indoor Championships and improve her national ranking. I wonder if Jas wants a long engagement. I won't be able to get her ring until my parents pick it up when they go to Cabo in November when I make the final payment. I'm not going to ask her without the ring and I also need to go back to New York to talk to her father. It didn't seem like the right time to ask for his daughter's hand in marriage the first time I met him and I want to do it in person. Liam said it was one of the smartest moves he ever made. The anniversary of our first date will be perfect. That date could have ended so differently, god am I glad it didn't. I grabbed my bag and headed up the elevator. The hotel is already crazy busy with spring breakers. I knocked on our room on the sixteenth floor and it opened slowly. She wasn't at the door. I stepped in the room and the door flew shut. I turned around to see the most beautiful site, Jasmine naked with a huge smile on her face.

"Welcome to Florida. Remember our deal about clothing?" I dropped my bag and started to strip.

""Hell yes I remember our deal! God you're beautiful." As soon as I was naked she was in my arms, right where I intend her to stay all week long.

A/N: Credit where credit is due to Coach Terry Schroeder of the USA Men's National Water Polo Team for his article – Habits of Champions

Terry is a 2008 Olympic Silver Medal Winner


	73. Forever Love

Jasmine's POV

We've been fucking like bunnies for the last 24 hours, speaking of rabbits I need to take my pill. The last thing I need is for the rabbit to die since we just had this conversation yesterday after Hunter freaked out about a broken rubber. We decided that since I'm on the pill and since we are in a "committed relationship" that we would ditch them all together. I knew he was the only one for me but it felt great to hear the words "committed" out of his mouth. Most guys cringe or run when you try and put a label on a relationship, but not Hunter, my knight in shining armor. Maybe this time I will get the fairy tale, the happily ever after. I put on my bikini and a pair of Daisy Duke's and headed out of the bathroom.

"Holly hell Jas, you can't wear that." Hunter rubbed his head.

"Why not? It's what everyone else will have one and I'll be with you."

"Okay but if anyone else tries to lay a finger on you I won't be accountable for my actions." We left the room and headed to the party on the beach. The music was loud and the band was great. We reached the make shift dance floor and got lost in the music. God my man dance. We were drenched with sweat from all the grinding and the swarm of people that surrounded us. "I need to use the head." Hunter said in my ear.

"I'll grab us some beers and meet you at the bar." He kissed me in agreement and we separated. It seemed to take forever to make it to the bar. I felt a pair of hands on my hips and for a split second I thought it was Hunter. My skin began to crawl and I tried to move out of the strangers grip before I heard him.

"Hey sweet thing, want to show me what you can do with those hips." He tightened his grip as I tried to pull away. I reach across the bar for the one thing I knew could help me.

"Get your fucking hands off of me you asshole!"

"That's not what your little outfit is saying sweet thing."

"I'm not going to ask again. Get your hands off of me. I'm taken." He didn't loosen his grip and I couldn't turn around to protect myself.

"I don't see a ring on your finger." He hissed in my ear. The smell of his breath almost made me puke.

"I believe the lady asked you to let her go." His voice was firm. Shit Hunter had warned me before we even went downstairs to join the party. The last thing I wanted was him in a bar fight because of a stupid drunk. The douche let go of me and I knew this was my chance. I turned and before Hunter could get the first blow in I clock the douche in the head with the empty bottle I had grabbed off the bar. He went down and in an instant the bar erupted into a full on brawl. Hunter grabbed my hand and ushered me out of the bar as quickly as possible.

When we got to the safety of the lobby he turned to me and asked "Are you okay Bella?"

The elevator opened and we entered the car. "I'm fine. I had it under control, but thank you for coming to my rescue." I pushed him against the wall as the elevator began to climb. The adrenaline was pumping through both our bodies. I don't know if was the thrill of the fight or the thought that Hunter would kill another man if he touched me like that, but I was on fire for him. Our kisses became more desperate as the heat rose from the passion in the car.

"Your got that wrong Jasmine, you rescued me the day we met." The doors opened to our floor and he picked me up and carried me to our room. The symbolism of him carrying me over the threshold wasn't lost on me. The words of the would be attacker filled my head "I don't see a ring". No, not yet but hopefully someday.

Hunter's POV

For the second time today I almost lost control. The first time down in the bar when I saw that guy pawing my girl and then in the elevator when I almost had sex with Jasmine filled with anger which was something I never wanted to do. I knew she was asking for trouble in that outfit, but I was the dumb ass the left her alone. If anything had happened to her it would have killed me. "I should have known better."

"Listen, nothing happened. I had it covered and I knew you would show up any second." God I was still pissed, but I didn't want to take it out on her.

"What did that prick say in your ear?" She hesitated like she didn't want to repeat it. "Tell me Jasmine or I'll go downstairs and find the bastard and beat the shit out of him until he tells me."

"No, please don't. It was really nothing and I don't want to see you more upset than you already are. I'm fine. Can we just get naked again? We're back in the room and we had a deal. Remember?"

"I know baby, but I really need to clear my head and I need to know what he said so that I can. Just tell me."

She took a deep gulp "He said that he didn't see a ring on my finger when I told him I was taken." She looked so guilty. I don't know why. The guy was right, but the timing wasn't right and I wasn't going to let some asshole be the reason for proposing and I need to have the talk with Big Tony first and get her ring.

Jasmine's POV

I feel so bad for Hunter. It was my fault. If only had worn something else. I wanted to look sexy, but only for him. I had asked for it and now he was angry and I was frustrated. I wanted him to bury himself inside of me. I wanted to make things better. He loved me and he didn't want to take his anger out on me. Tension radiated from his body as I told him what the bar prick had said and I felt so bad.

"I love you Hunter. Please don't let this guy ruin our time together. I know you love me and that's all I need for now." I began to rub his neck and back. He began to relax a little.

"I love you Jasmine Donatelli more than anything." He seemed like he wanted to say more but I didn't let him.

"It's Sunday and we didn't go to church yet."

"Church?"

"Yeah baby, stop talking and start worshiping." It had become one of favorite sayings since Victoria. I felt the last bit of tension and anger leave his body. I love the feel of him inside of me with nothing between us. I know without a doubt that Hunter Knight is my prince charming, my forever love.


	74. Roses are Red

Liam's POV

I was right about weeding out the weak; half of the guys never came back on the second day which just gives me betters odds of making the team. Coach Irwin is tough and he sure doesn't cut anyone a break especially me. If I had a dollar for every time I heard him say "Move your ass Grey" this week I could take my girl out for a really nice dinner, shit I've got the money if only I had the energy.

"Hey Babe. How did today go?" I dragged my ass into the apartment. Sophie looked beautiful and the apartment smelled delicious. She's been amazing as usual this week. Most of our friends are relaxing on the beach having fun, but not me and Sophie. She's been preparing for the National Indoor Championships with Coach Avila all week. Even with her being busy and tired too, she's taken such good care of me with long massages and hot meals waiting for me every night. I hate that she's leaving in the morning and that I have to stay here. I guess it's just a glimpse of what is probably ahead for us. She'll be traveling with the US archery team and I'll hopefully be traveling with the US water polo team this summer. Her bag and gear is already by the front door.

"I swear Coach is trying to kill us." She wrapped her arms around me. "What smells so good?"

"It's Nonni Donatelli's Bolognese sauce. Don't tell Gail, buy I think it is better than hers. Go hit the shower and I'll have it ready for us when you get out."

"Thanks Peach, you're the best." When I got out of the shower the lights were dim and the table was set with a red and white check table cloth, candle light, a silver dome, and music was playing softly. I was flooded with memories of our first date. Sophie's eyes were shining. "You didn't have to go to all this trouble."

"I know Babe, I wanted too. I love taking care of you the way you love taking care of me now please take a seat Mr. Grey." She pulled out my chair for me. "I'm going to miss you when I'm gone." I kissed the top of her hand.

"I wish I could go with you." I said.

"I know and I wish I could be here for you. Let's eat before it gets cold." She lifted the dome and we both smiled as we dug in to our single shared bowl of the delicious pasta."

"Oh my god, this sauce is delicious." After our unforgettable meal and cleaning up we went to bed. She was leaving a five am and I had to be at the pool by seven. Sophie gave me an allover body massage that turned my muscles to jelly, all except one that is.

Sophie's POV

I snuck out of the apartment early this morning. Coach and I talked about the day ahead. As representatives of the USA archery we were teaching a class to deserving youth hopefuls. If I hadn't been introduced to archery when I was a kid at camp, I wouldn't be here today so when Coach asked me to help him I was honored. When my phone buzzed I knew it was Liam.

_I love you too Peach. Thanks for the love note. I'll be thinking of ways to use my coupon till you get back on Sunday – L _

I did a small victory dance in my seat. I had to be cautious. I didn't want to hear another lecture from Avila about being distracted. The group of kids we worked with were amazing and I'm looking forward to doing it again in the future. It was cute how some of these kids thought of me as a star and asked me for my autograph. When I got to my room to change for the reception dinner I was surprised to see a dozen red roses with no card. That's was weird, Liam never buys me roses. He thinks they are too ordinary for me. Maybe the hotel left them or maybe they are in the wrong room. I called the front desk and they said they were delivered by a florist with my name on them. Hum? I didn't have time to dwell on it and I knew that Liam would still be a try-outs so I finished getting ready and met Coach down in the hotel ballroom. The cocktail dress I wore was simple and elegant and I did my hair in a simple variation of a ponytail with a side part and sweep of bangs across the other direction. The only things that would make me look better is Liam on my arm. Ever since the release of the SI issue more press has been showing up for these events, and of course Coach made sure to remind me often that I represent our sport, the US team, and UCLA. I hope he doesn't forget that first and foremost I represent myself and my family. When I was headed back to my room for the night I was stopped by the clerk at the front desk.

"Miss Taylor?"

"Yes?"

"We have another delivery for you." I walked towards her and I smiled when I saw the bouquet that I knew instantly was from Liam. I read the card.

_I miss you already. Good luck in the tournament. I love you! – Liam_

As I made my way to my room I was even more confused by the roses. I sent Liam a text to thank him for the beautiful flowers and to tell him that I was headed to my room to get some sleep. We texted me back that he was cuddled up with Cream, the stuffed sea otter that I got him from the zoo and I couldn't help but smile. I put the flower from Liam right next to my bed so that they would be the last thing I saw and the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes. I headed into the bathroom and removed my make-up, brushed my teeth, and changed into my pajamas. When I came out of the bathroom I noticed a piece of paper had been shoved under my door. The envelope was blank. I dropped the card and ran to the bathroom to vomit once I read what it said. I sobbed as I emptied my stomach into the toilet. Why would anyone do this? I can't call Liam. He would break every law known to get here and he would ruin his chances at making the team, and that wasn't an option. I slid down the wall of the bathroom floor and continued to cry until I didn't have any tears left. I knew who to call. I picked myself up off the bathroom floor, brushed my teeth and curled up on the bed in a ball while I dialed.

"Hello" He sounded half asleep.

"Daddy" The tears began to flow.

As soon as he heard me he was wide awake. He knew instantly that something was wrong "Sophie what's wrong?" The concern in his voice came through the phone.

"I'm scared Daddy" I somehow got out between sobs. He knew where I was and that Liam was still in Los Angeles.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in my room with the door is locked." I knew I had to give my Dad full details and that he would want to know that I was safe first and foremost.

"Baby girl you need to calm down and tell me exactly what's going on." I told him about the roses and then I told him about the note. He made me read it to him word for word. I didn't even want to touch it again but he told me that it was important.

_I see the cat is away. Does the mouse want to play? You looked beautiful tonight. I hope you liked my roses. I look forward to seeing more of you tomorrow. _

"Sophie listen carefully. I need you to stay in your room. Do not leave for any reason." Dad stressed the word ANY. "Not even in the fire alarm goes off. I will be there as soon as I can. Don't be surprised if security is outside your door in the next few minutes, but they have no reason to come in so do not open the door for anyone. They can talk to you through the door. Did you call Liam?"

"I can't Dad. He would leave his try-outs to be with me and I can't let that happen. Please don't tell him about this. Just get here when you can Daddy."

Jason's POV

Shit Sophie only calls me Daddy for two reasons; when she wants something and when she's really scared. Why the hell is this happening? I can't believe that Sophie would jeopardize here own safety by not calling Liam just so that he won't skip out on his try-outs. This is stupid, I should just tell them they can get married whenever they want. It's obvious they belong together.

"Grey. I have a security issue with Sophie. I need to get to Tulare as soon as possible. Thank you sir. I will sir." Within an hour the jet was fueled and ready to head to Mefford field. Grey insisted that I take Prescott with me in case I needed a female detail. Sawyer was placed as head of security for the Grey's and we left for the airport. Gail insisted that she come and Grey must have called his brother because when we arrived at the jet Kate was on board. She looked crazed.

"Jason I hope you don't' mind but I thought my future daughter could use all the support she can get. I also brought these." She held up her press badges. " I can get places you can't."

"Kate, Sophie was very clear that Liam can't know what's going on."

"Trust me Jason, I know my son and I know exactly why Sophie doesn't want him to know anything right now. I can't just sit home and do nothing." I knew arguing with Kate was useless and if the situation was reversed I would do the same thing. By the time we arrived at the hotel security was outside of Sophie's room.

I knocked on her door after getting a report from the guard. "Sophie it's Daddy" The door flew open and my puffy faced, red eyed little girl wrapped her arms around me. When she saw Kate, Gail, and I her tears began again and she collapsed in my arms exhausted from the stress.


	75. Looking for Suspects

Chapter 75

Jason's POV

After I was able to get Sophie calmed down I was able to talk to her as Prescott secured the additional room. She would be in the room across the hall and we were able to get the room adjoining Sophie's it had two double so she and Kate would stay in that room while Gail and I took Sophie's. "Look baby right now we have the advantage. Whoever it is doesn't know we are here. I need you to think. Has anyone approached you or given you any bad vibes?"

"No Dad, I've been with coach and nobody has approached me."

"How about at school or the apartment?" Kate and Gail listened as my Dad questioned me.

"No, not really. There is this guy at school, but I'm sure he's harmless."

"What's his name?"

"Eric. He works in the training center but he would hurt me. He's afraid of Liam."

"What room is Avila in?" She gave me his room number and I went to pay him a visit.

Sophie's POV

Dad left us girls in the room. He took the roses and the card with him and told us to go in the adjoining room and to not leave the rooms. I took my flowers from Liam and put them next to my new bed.

"Are you okay Honey?" Gail asked as I looked at them.

"No, I really wish Liam was here." Kate put her arm around me. "Why is this happening?"

"Look Sophie your Dad is the best. He's going to find out who this is so that you can stop worrying about it. He won't let anything happen to you. I know you can't be with Liam right now so I brought something with me so that you could think of him." She turned on the television and inserted a disk in the DVD player. The video started, it was Liam. I couldn't help but smile as Gail, Kate, and I snuggled up on the bed and watched snippets of Liam growing up. It was a montage of his life; swim meets, snowboarding, his first water polo match, birthday parties, him with the band, his prom.

"Is that Angela?" Kate paused the video.

"Yeah, his high school sweetheart."

"She really screwed him."

"How?" I thought Kate would know. She and Liam seem to have such an open relationship.

"Shit Kate. I don't know if he would want me to tell."

"Does it have anything to do with his senior trip?" I shook my head yes.

"I knew it! Something happened on that trip that really changed him and he would never talk about it. All I knew was that he broke up with her, and I assumed it had something to do with his buddy Dillon because he never came around after that. A friend of Angela's kept coming around that summer I think her name was Nancy or something but Liam didn't want anything to do with her."

"Look Kate it's really not my place to say anything but I'll tell you that you have all the pieces." She looked at me and knew that she just had to put them together. She was quiet for several minutes. Her brain was processing the information.

"That little bitch slept with his so called friend and then he used that other girl as a rebound." Dam nothing gets by Kate Grey. I smiled and Kate knew she had it right. "I thought Elliot and I raised Liam better than that. He should have never slept with her friend."

"Look Kate he's not proud of it, please don't bring it up. Trust me you, Elliot, and Beth did an amazing job raising him. I can only hope that someday our kids turn out as good as he did."

"Sophie with you as a mother and Liam as a father your kids will be amazing. I won't say anything, but I hope I never see that Angela again. Sweetie you're exhausted and you've got a busy day tomorrow. Why don't you get some sleep?" Kate tucked me in bed and I fell asleep watching the video of the amazing man I love.

Jason's POV

I got back to the room and Sophie was asleep. Gail and Kate were waiting for me with Prescott. "Okay, I talked to Avila. He doesn't think this Eric kid is the threat but he is here for the event. The event organizer is bumping up security and is giving us clearance. Gail, you can watch Sophie compete but I don't want you involved in anything else. I'll be on the floor dressed as a coach. Prescott I was thinking you could be our eyes in the stands, and Kate do you think any of the press will recognize you?"

"No, I doubt that any of the press that are sent out in the field to cover events like this would recognize me."

"Good, you'll be with them than with a camera. I'll need you to take pictures of the crowds and everyone on the floor. Sophie will continue to enter and exit from this room but we'll keep her secure in the other room. Prescott I was thinking we could set up the video camera in your room pointed at the door. Hopefully this guy will leave Sophie another note."

"Jason are you sure she should still compete?" Kate asked.

"She's probably safer on the floor and I know my daughter. She won't jeopardize her standing with the team or lose points in her National ranking because of this."

We all turned when we heard her small voice from the door "You're right Dad. Nothing is coming between me and my chance to make the Olympic team and marry Liam." Yeah I know they are young, but she's not Dawn and Liam's not me. I should just tell them they can get married whenever they are ready.

Sophie's POV

My phone rang this morning and it was Liam. I had to talk to him. Dad, Gail, and Prescott all went silent when I answered. I kept it short so that he wouldn't get suspicious and told him I was late for breakfast with coach. He told me that he loved me and teased me with some ideas about the coupon I had left him for my return on Sunday. "I love you Babe. I'll talk to you later." He wished me luck and we hung up.

We arrived at the event separately. Dad was dressed as a coach and rode with me and Avila. Gail and Prescott took the shuttle to the venue that was being offered by the hotel and Kate took a taxi. Dad look pretty cute in his track pants and tennis shoes and official USA archery shirt. Dad and Avila joined me on the floor during practice, but once my event was called they had to proceed to the spectator line with everyone else. Suddenly I felt alone in a crowd full of people, just me, my bow, the tracker Dad hid in my shoe and five sets of watchful eyes. The format was always the same; two rounds of sixty arrows each at a 40 cm target face from 18 meters with inner ten-ring scoring. The completion was stiff in the junior level which composed of 17-20 year olds. Most of us knew each other well from other competitions but the excitement level never changed for me. Each tournament was a clean slate and most of these girls wanted me to fail. Funny that my biggest concern right now was a stranger and not one of them. At lunch Prescott returned to the rooms to check for any new developments but had nothing to report. I was doing well in the tournament and at the end of the day I just wanted to go back to the room, get something to eat, and get a good night's rest. We had to make it look like I was still alone and in my old room so Prescott went ahead and made sure the rooms were all clear. She watched on video as I entered the room and quickly locked the door and went to the adjoining room. Moments later Dad and Gail came in through my new room. Dad called Kate and told her to hang out in the hotel bar for a little while to see if she could get anything. I guess Avila had spotted Eric in the crowd earlier in the day, but he hadn't tried to hide the fact that he was there. If he had been the one threatening me would he have been so stupid? Gail encouraged me to take a long hot shower to help me relax and then she brushed out my hair and braided it like she used to do when I was a kid. After a few hours Kate came in the room.

"I think I might have something."


	76. Messing with the wrong Dad

Jason's POV

"What did you find out Kate?" She looked at Sophie with concern.

"It's okay, I can take it." My little girl is so brave.

"I heard a couple of the girls you are competing against talking about you."

"What did they say?

"Jason, those girls seemed like they want to pull a Tonya Harding on Sophie."

"Who is Tonya Harding?" Sophie asked while Gail, Kate, and I got a good chuckle.

"She was an Olympic ice skater who was extremely jealous and assaulted her competition."

Sophie began to tear up. "Why do girls always have to be so mean? I've never done anything to them." Gail comforted her.

"It might not be them Sophie, but we can't rule them out." The phone began to ring in the other room. "Sophie I need you to answer it on speaker."

"Okay Dad" We made our way to the other room. "Hello"

"This is the front desk we have a package for you Miss Taylor."

"Thank you." She hung up the line. "So what do we do now?"

"You did great. I'll take care of it. You just go back to the other room and try and eat and then get some rest." I looked at Gail and she knew that I wanted her to stick with Sophie. "Kate can you id the girls that were in the bar from the photos we took today?"

"Better than that, I already know who they are. I asked them both for a quote. It was Tracy Young and Bridget Wahl."

"Good work Kate." I got on my phone and asked Welch to run a background checks on the two young women and then I called the hotel manager and asked him to bring the package up to the room. This could have been an attempt to get Sophie out of the room. I closed the door to the adjoining room and Prescott and I waited for the package. Once it arrived I put on a pair of gloves and opened the card.

_You could have been mine & you will be soon. I hope you taste as sweet as these. _

A rush of anger surged through my body as I hurled the box of chocolates across the room. This bastard has gone too far. Nobody messes with my family and gets away with it. Prescott, find out who sells that type of chocolate. I'm going to go check the hotel security footage. It wasn't hard to find out where the chocolates were sold, only two stores in town had them and neither of them offered delivery so we knew the security tapes were the answer. I sifted through the videos and saw a white male deliver what looked to be the package on the screen. "Can you zoom in on him and print that." Luckily this hotel had updated its camera system last year, so it was better than most. I headed back up to the room with the picture.

Sophie was curled up asleep in a ball. I hated to wake her but the sooner we figured this out the sooner we would all be sleeping easy. "Baby wake-up," I rubbed her back as I urged her to wake. She opened her beautiful blue eyes. "Baby I need you to look at this picture and tell me if you recognize him." Gail and Kate looked on as I showed Sophie the photo.

She covered her mouth in shock and tears began to roll down her face. "That's …" Just as she was about to tell us we were interrupted by a knock on the door to the other room.

"Sophie go ask who it is." I tossed Kate my phone. "Call Prescott and tell her to check to door and be ready."

"Who is it?" Sophie asked through the door.

"Room service" was the reply.

"Just a minute" Sophie returned. I looked back at Kate; she gave me the thumbs up and then I looked through the peep hole, sure as shit it was the guy from the surveillance tape dressed as a hotel employee with a room service cart. I pushed Sophie into the safety of the other room and told Kate to call the police.

I turned the knob and opened the door. Before the little shit knew what was happening Prescott and I had him secured. I pulled him into the room and cuffed him to a chair. "You little son of a bitch" I yelled as I punched him. "You just messed with the wrong guy's daughter."

He smiled. "That little prick tease is your daughter?" I gave him my best right hook. "My life is ruined and it's all because of her and Grey."

"Fuck you Todd. You did this to yourself." Sophie was standing in the doorway and now I know where the expression hell hath no fury comes from.

"I could have had you that night at the frat party, but instead Liam came and carried you off to have his way with you and I know it was you that switch Katie's drink with mine at Halloween."

"First of all Liam would never take advantage of someone like that, you're the sick bastard that has to drug women to get them to sleep with you." Just then the police arrived.

"Did we get all of that Prescott?"

"Yes sir." I explained who I was to the officers and they took Todd into custody. With the video and his rant at Sophie we should be able to get him on several charges including; stalking, attempted kidnapping, and drug possession. Since it looked like he had Rohypnol on him. "Get this trash out of here." Todd continued to rant as the officers took him away.

Prescott boxed up all the evidence for the police as Gail, Kate, Sophie, and I celebrated with ice cream sundaes. "I'm proud of the way you handled yourself Sophie."

"Thanks Daddy. Now I just need to kick some mean girl ass tomorrow and then try to explain to Liam why I didn't call him."

Sophie's POV

The rest of the tournament was awesome. I happily eliminated Tracy Young and Bridget Wahl and finished in second place. Not bad considering the stress I was under the first day of the competition. Dad and Kate felt it would be helpful for them to come home with me, so we flew in the jet back to LA and they rented a car. Liam was sitting on the sofa reading a text book when we walked in.

"Hey Peach" was out his mouth before he saw our guests. "What's going on are you okay?" He rushed over to me and I lost it. Every ounce of courage that I had left my body as Liam held me in his arms. "Is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Take a seat son." Kate was so good with him. Gail went to the kitchen and turned to the kettle and Dad paced around the room. Kate began to explain.

Liam's POV

I can't believe this. Fuck! I should have been with her. This would have never happened if we had been together. As pissed as I am, I am grateful for Jason and Sophie's right I would have left my try-outs immediately had I known what was going on.

"You're not traveling without security again if I can't be with you." I kissed her over and over again.

"I agree with you completely Liam." At least I have the support of my future father-in-law on this. They stayed for a drink and then headed back to the airport. Sophie still looked distraught.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Peach, how could I be mad at you? I'm just upset that I wasn't there for you when you needed me but I understand why you did it." I finally got a smile out of her.

"Did you miss me?"

"More than you could ever know."

"Want to show me just how much?"

"Over and over again" I scooped her off the sofa and took her to bed.


	77. Built to Last

Hunter's POV

Other than the fight at the bar this has been the perfect week. Today is our last day in paradise and then she's headed back to New York and I'm headed back to Seattle. She looks so beautiful, but I don't want to waste a moment of this day. I got closer to her and kissed the top of her head. "Good morning beautiful." She smiled and opened her eyes.

"Good morning handsome." She said as I continued to kiss her. Down her neck, across her collar bone, to her pert left breast. I circled my tongue around her nipple and she arched her back as I cupped her right breast in my hands. God I love these tits. I gave her right twin the same attention before I continued down her glorious naked body. The morning light began to fill the room and so did the sound of gentle waves hitting the beach outside our open balcony window. For once we could enjoy the ocean while the average spring breakers were still sleeping it off. Our bodies were in sync with the water with each wave I licked, kissed, flicked, and sucked. "God you taste so good."

"I want you inside of me." She was so ready for me, but I want to savor every moment.

"I know Bella, soon. With that I left her wanting more. I moved down to the end of the bed and began sucking on her toes. I worked up her right leg again, tasting and kissing every inch of her. When I reached her upper thigh I gave her a long hard suck, that's going to leave a mark. I chastely kissed her aching core before I started again on her left leg. She began to tremble when I moved away. "Cold baby?"

"Stop teasing me Hunter, I need you here." She put her fingers on her clit and then began to rub herself before she put a finger inside of herself. Fuck that's hot.

"Coming right up baby." She giggled as I quickly kissed up her leg and met her fingers. She began to move them away. "Leave that one there and let me taste this one." I directed her to leave the hand rubbing her clit where it was and put her finger that had been inside of her in my mouth, I licked her juices off of her like a sucker as I entered her. "You feel so good." Our bodies undulated as waves of pleasure overtook us. I placed one of her legs on my shoulder as I rocked in and out of her balls deep. I began to hear the noises I had become accustomed to during our time together and I knew she was close. I love those little noises paired with her deep breathing. Her entire body began to tremble again as she found her release. The feel of her muscles around me set me off as I pumped my release into her. "Good you're sexy."

We laid in each other arms both aglow in our love making. "Hunter do you have any spring break fantasies?" She sat up to look at me.

"You are my fantasy Bella." She gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Come on, all guys have fantasies. You can tell me I won't be mad. I promise you." I didn't think this was a good idea but my fantasy did include her, so what the hell.

"Okay, but don't get any crazy ideas. Because it's not going to happen after what we've already been through this week."

"Deal" She put out her pinky and promised.

I can't believe I'm telling her this, I swallowed hard. "You in a wet t-shirt contest." She began to laugh and scrambled out of bed grabbing a few things along the way to the bathroom. "What are you doing Jasmine?"

She cracked the door. "Don't go anywhere. I'll be right out." Minutes later the door opened again and she tossed her phone out on the bed and song was playing. The beat was rhythmic and sexy. Jasmine came out of the bathroom wearing her bikini bottoms and a white tank top. She began to move to the beat of the music and I sat up in the bed. She had my full attention. She grabbed a bottle of water off the dresser and began to pour it over her shirt.

"Dam Bella." She had more than my full attention as she shimmied and gyrated her body. Her soaked tank clung to her perfect tits. The sheet tented as my dick stood up to watch her dance too. As the song ended she pulled the tank off and tossed it at me.

"So, what did the head judge think?"

"I loved it Jasmine. That was better than my fantasy."

"Not you, the HEAD judge." She pulled down the sheets. "I guess he liked it too. Can I claim my prize?" She licked her lips and looked at my cock.

"It's all yours beautiful." She made her way to the bed and took me in her mouth. Fuck I love this girl.

Jasmine's POV

As much as I'd love to stay here and continue making love to Hunter all day I know that he's right. We need to get out of here and go see Fort Lauderdale. I decided on a simple sun dress and a pair of strappy sandals. Dresses are good for easy access right? Maybe we can have a little fun in the sun while we are out. Of course Hunter looks delicious in his khaki shorts and white V-neck t-shirt. He went downstairs to get the rental car while I finished getting ready. I was so excited when I saw the convertible; it was hot just like my man. He opened the door for me and as usual I felt like a princess. I just hope this chariot doesn't turn into a pumpkin. "Where are we going?"

"Lunch" He smiled at me as he put on his shades and hit the gas. We pulled up to a little place right next to the water. It was casual and fun.

"How did you hear about this place?" I asked him.

"I saw it on one of those shows on that television network." I smirked at him. My manly man watching food TV is cute. "I swear it was on when I came in the room, but I looked online and it had really good reviews."

"I trust you. What's good?"

"Well I would go with the fish since we are right on the water." I got the Mahi wrap and Hunter got the Marlin tacos. We sat on the deck and enjoyed the delicious meal. I wish this didn't have to end. I don't want to go back to New York.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

God, I can't hide anything from him. He knows me so well. I do have to say that is one advantage to being long distance. We know everything about each other. I even know the name of his first grade teacher. "I don't want to go home."

"Jasmine don't do this please, let's just have this day." He squeezed my hand. He was right I had to live in the moment, and in this moment we were together. He leaned in closer so that nobody else could hear him. "I told you my spring break fantasy now will you tell me yours?"

That was easy "sex on the beach."

"The drink?" I slapped his arm. I had been thinking about sex on the beach since our romantic dinner in Mexico. "Who are you having sex on the beach with in your fantasy?" He looked so serious.

"Are you kidding me?" He has to know that he's the only one I think about like that.

A huge grin came across face. "I was just checking."

I took of my sunglass and looked deep in his eyes "it's you and only you."

He took off his glasses and look right back at me "you're it for me too." Then he gave me the sweetest kiss ever.

When we were done with our lunch Hunter showed me to the end of the restaurant dock where a water taxi was waiting. "I can't take you to Venice Italy yet but I can take you to the Venice of America my lady." He held out his hand and helped me on the boat. It was nice to be curled up against him with his arm around me. It really was the perfect day. The taxi returned us to the car at the restaurant and once again Hunter seemed like he knew exactly where he was going. "Where to now?"

"I hope you don't mind, but I wanted to see the Stranahan House. It's supposed to be an architect's dream. It was built in 1902."

"Wow, I wish I could see it through your eyes." Hunter is studying to be an architect. His eyes light up when he talks about lines of buildings and design.

"You know I have this other fantasy where you are in nothing but a hard hat bent over a set of my plans at my first build."

"Oh, I like the sound of that. It's a date!" I don't know if he realizes how much it means to me when he talks about the future, our future. That's probably at least six years from now. We parked the car and strolled hand and hand through the gorgeous boutiques along Las Olas Boulevard before we found the house. It was majestic and beautiful. Hunter ran his hand along the railing as we waited for our tour.

"Come here." He pulled me in front of him and put my hands on the railing. "Close your eyes." He moved my hands back and forth along the wood. "Do you fell that?"

"It's strong and firm but soft at the same time." I could feel his smile against my neck. "It's worn, but not worn out. With care it could stand another hundred years. It's beautiful." He turned me to face him.

"See you do see it through my eyes."


	78. Raven

Jasmine's POV

April showers did bring May flowers. I'm so thankful that the semester is over and that I'm finally here in Seattle. I still haven't told Hunter that I got accepted into WSU and that I plan on staying, thanks to the help of my Mom and Nonni. Dad was dead set against it, but everyone knew I was miserable and Mom and Nonni convinced Dad that I needed to be with my _Amore per sempre. Daddy hated letting me go, and saying goodbye wasn't easy especially since I won't get to see them again until winter break. I know I should just tell Hunter, but I want to surprise him. The timing needs to be perfect. I hope that he will be happy. Liam and Sophie are still finishing finals, so we've had the week alone. I started my job at GEH and I love it. I'm working with the group that identifies potential funding recipients. The grant proposals are heart breaking, but the group is amazing and I'm learning so much. Christian is taking his promise to my father very seriously. He and Ana are letting me stay at their old penthouse apartment at Escala in the service wing for the summer and he insisted that I have a car to use. The generosity they have shown me is incredible. The apartment is beautiful and staying here gives Hunter and me the opportunity to spend time together. If I had stayed with the Taylor's it would have been so awkward and I wouldn't feel comfortable having Hunter at Ana and Christian's so this is perfect. Last night we went to go see Hunter's new niece, Sadie. She's adorable and _Scott and Sara couldn't be more in love with her. Seeing Hunter holding the precious bundle just made me love him even more, he's so natural with her and when he sang her a lullaby I had tears in my eyes. He'll be a great dad one of these days.

Sophie's POV

I'm so glad we're home, although it won't be for long. Liam made the national team, so he's once step closer to the Olympics. He has practices starting next week and hopefully he will be put on the roster for the Pan-Am games in June if he does that's one more step closer. We'll both be going back to LA; I'll be competing a lot this summer and preparing for the first nomination shoot that will take place at the end of September in Texas. Tonight is the Coping Together Ball and I've been too busy to shop so my girl and I are going shopping, nothing like waiting till the last minute.

"Jasmine you look so happy."

"I am Sophie. I love my job and everything with Hunter is amazing."

"Do you already have your dress for tonight?"

"Yeah, Ana loaned me a dress. She said she bought it and decided it wasn't right for her but I don't know if I believe her."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!"

"Then what does it matter? Ana can afford it. Just enjoy it. You deserve it."

"Thanks Soph. God I've miss you. I wish you guys were staying longer."

"I know me too. Maybe you and Hunter could come down for a weekend and hang out with us." Mia had insisted on calling Neiman Marcus ahead of time for them to pull some dresses which was probably a good thing since we still had to find the dress and then get our hair and make-up done. Mia had a black mask ready for me, so I just had to find something that would go with it. The first two dresses were black, they were beautiful but not really what I was looking for.

"Do you have anything with a little heat?" The sales woman, Judy smiled.

"Nothing says heat like red." She held up a gorgeous lipstick red bandage dress with a wide v-neckline and open back. Jasmine began to clap and bounce up and down in her seat.

As soon as I had it on I knew it was the one "Liam is going to shoot his wad when he see your ass."

Judy covered her mouth and giggled "Jasmine." I pretended to be shocked but I knew she was right. Liam does love my ass. "We'll take it Judy." We stopped at Mia's bridal shop to pick up my mask on the way to the house to get ready. She quickly had one of her seamstresses add a red ribbon and red feather to perfectly match the dress.

"Will you girls do me a favor and be in the first dance auction tonight?" I had heard stories on the auction since I was a little girl and I was excited to have the chance to participate so I didn't hesitate. "What about you Jasmine?"

"I heard the amounts got pretty high and Hunter doesn't have that kind of money to waste on a dance."

"Jasmine you have to do it. It's for charity and Hunter surely won't mind if you have one dance with some stuffy old businessman or his pimple faced grandson." Mia Grey-Kavanagh pleaded with my best friend who obviously hadn't learned that nobody can say no to Mia.

"Alright, but if Hunter gets mad you better tell him that I only did it as a favor to you." Mia handed us both our masks and we all headed to Kate and Elliot's to get ready for the ball.

Jasmine's POV

I don't think I've ever felt so beautiful. This dress is amazing and I'm sure Ana really bought it for me. It's green, hunter green and it's perfect.

"Relax Bella, it's just a party and you look beautiful." The limo stopped and we all put on our masks. Hunter looked so handsome in his tux with his mask. We stopped to have out photos taken and then made our way to the back yard. The tent was enormous. We were surrounded by the elite of Seattle and we were just a couple of college kids. As a waiter walked by Hunter and Liam each grabbed two champagne glasses and we clinked glasses and enjoyed the delicious bubbly. The dinner was like nothing I ever tasted. The beef was so tender it melted in your mouth and the list of silent auction items was unbelievable. The combination of the wine and champagne was helping me to relax, but when Mia told us it was time to go on stage I my stomach flipped.

"Please don't do anything stupid Hunter. I love you." I kissed him goodbye and we made our way up to the stage. All The other single young girls were excited. All I felt was dread. I had seen anger in Hunter's eyes in Florida and I didn't want to see it again tonight at a charity ball. The auctioneer began. The descriptions he was giving of the girls were obviously made up, and each one seemed to get more and more animated. Sophie and I were the last two to go and I pushed her in front of me. Hunter and Liam stood near the front of the stage. Before the auctioneer could even say anything about Sophie Liam yelled out "$1,000.00" of course Elliot had to get in on the action and a bidding war erupted between the two. Finally Liam won the bid for Sophie at $10,000.00. I crossed my finger and stepped forward.

"Gentleman this is our last maiden on the evening. Miss Jasmine is a delicate flower that is oh so sweet." Come on, like I haven't heard that line before. "She loves games of chance and surely the man that wins her will be lucky in many things." So I guess some of the stuff the guy was saying must have been true. Someone told him something about me.

"$5,000.00" a mysterious voice from the back of the room called out. My mouth dropped as I looked at Hunter. Please god, don't do it. It's just one stupid dance.

"$10,000.00" Hunter called out. Shit I knew he couldn't stand for anyone else to get me. Liam went to his side and began talking to him.

"$25,000.00" The mystery man raised. Now he had everyone's attention including Christian and Ana. Liam was physically removing Hunter from the dance floor with the help of Jason.

Christian bid "$50,000.00" with Ana firmly at his side. Who was the stranger bidding? The room parted as the man came forward.

"$100,000.00" He looked at Christian and tipped his head to him. The auctioneer called for final bids before declaring that I was sold for $100,000.00 to the mystery man. He offered his hand to me as the first dance music began to play. Liam reappeared to take his spot with Sophie, but Hunter was nowhere in sight.

"You're beautiful Raven." I blushed in his hold.

"Why did you call me that my name is Jasmine? I didn't catch your name by the way." He pulled me closer. God I hope Hunter isn't watching. He's going to be so pissed.

"Yes your given name may be Jasmine, but you are as beautiful raven, and you didn't catch my name because I didn't offer it yet."

"Ravens are dark and creepy maybe you're the raven." His eyes and hair were dark as night. He began to laugh at me and I tried to break his hold which only made it stronger. "I have a boyfriend and he's not going to be happy with you man handling me."

"That little boy that couldn't afford the $10,000.00 bid he made."

"At least he didn't throw away $100,000.00 on a dance with a girl whose going home with someone else tonight."

"Oh the things I could do with the smart little mouth Raven." This man was neither old nor pimple faced. Other than being a smug asshole he was a fantastic dancer, impeccably dressed, and very handsome. The music ended and he bowed before me. "Thank you Raven for this dance please let me introduce myself. I'm Lucas Hoffman." He kissed the top of my hand and handed me his business card as I left him on the dance floor. "I'll be thinking about you until we meet again Raven."

"Thank you for your donation to Coping Together, but I can tell you Mr. Hoffman I don't think we will be seeing each other again." Put that in your pipe and smoke it Lucas Hoffman. The only man I need is Hunter Knight and with that I was off to find him with Sophie and Liam hot on my trail.


	79. Hoffman

Ana's POV

"What the hell Christian why didn't you keep bidding. You never pull out."

"Mrs. Grey I think that I've proven I can pull out when necessary, and this time was necessary. I've been in negotiations with Lucas Hoffman for months and I know his tells. No way was he going to back down and with me bidding it let him know that I was keeping an eye on him."

"But Christian …"

"It was only a dance Ana and I'm sure that Miss Donatelli can handle one dance. Mr. Knight will just need to get over it."

"Would you have just gotten over it?"

"Well no Ana, but that never would have happened and you know it." I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Was that an eye roll Mrs. Grey? You know how I feel about that."

"You'll just have to remind me how you feel about that later, but in the meantime you better make sure Mr. Hoffman knows that you will protect Jasmine as if she was Phoebe or Madison. You made a promise to her father."

"A promise I fully intend on keeping Mrs. Grey, now dance with me before I take you upstairs and put you over my knee."

Jasmine's POV

"Where is he?"

"He's in the boat house but …" Liam sounded concerned.

"But what?"

"You might need these." He pitched me a set of keys.

"Sorry Jas he was acting like a bull in a china shop, we had to cuff him."

"Son of a bitch!" I got to the boat house as fast as my legs would carry me and one of Jason's flunkies was guarding the door. "I think I can handle things from here."

"My orders are to stay here Miss." Fuck his orders. I could already hear Hunter cursing and trashing about. I was scared when I opened the door.

"Jasmine you need to get me out of here." Smoke was practically coming out his ears. Hunter was sitting in a chair with his hands cuffed behind his back.

"No. You need to calm down. It was just a dance."

"That fucker thinks he can throw his money around and take whatever he wants."

"Hunter, I'm not a possession to be taken. I'm a woman that is only interested in one man. A man who is currently behaving like a Neanderthal." I began to shimmy out of my dress.

"What are you doing?"

"Neanderthal like?" That's right Hunter focus on me not the anger. He grunted. I moved towards him and began to work on his shirt buttons. His breathing changed and he began to relax as I straddled his lap in noting but my bra, panties, and heels. "I might just keep you cuffed, it's kind of sexy." I ran my hands down his exposed chest and began to work on his pants.

"God you're beautiful." He bent forward and nipped at my ear lobe. "I just can't stand the thought of any other guy looking at you that way." I unzipped him and plunged my hand inside rubbing his thick cock in my hand.

"You can't control what other people do, just please trust me and our love. You are my forever love and I would never do anything to jeopardize that." I sat back in his lap and unfastened my bra and letting it fall to the ground. I stood up and rubbed my bare breasts in his face. His tongue darted out and licked my nipples.

"Please baby un-cuff me so that I can touch you."

"Not yet, I still have plans for you like this." I lowered myself to the ground in front of him and he raised his hips as I removed his pants and boxers. He looked amazing in the chair with nothing but his unbuttoned open shirt on. "You need to learn to control yourself." I took him in my mouth licking his broad crown. With my hand I began massaging his balls.

"Fuck Bella" He whispered so softly that I barely heard him.

"Nobody can take me from you. I am yours Hunter Knight." I swirled around his tip and with my tongue spread and his juices over his head. I ran my tongue down the length of his shaft. "My body" I swirled again "my heart" I kissed his tip "my soul" I took him deep in my mouth. He was getting close and I pulled away. He groaned in dissatisfaction that I had stopped. I raised my body from the floor placing one leg on each side of the chair so that I was straddling him again. "I'm yours" I lowered myself quickly onto him and he filled me completely. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I used legs to raise and lower my body up and down his cock. I needed my release as badly as he needed his, so I ran my fingers down with chest and found that magic spot between us that catapulted us both over the edge.

"Thank you Bella. Now will you please un-cuff me? My arms are killing me." We both began to laugh.

"Do you promise to be good and to let the dance with Mr. Hoffman go?"

"Scouts honor." He kissed me. "I'm sorry I got so crazed. I know that you love me."

I released the cuffs and he took me in his arms. "You just need to trust me Hunter."

"I do trust you Bella. It's just all the men that want to get in your panties that I don't trust. But you're right I know I can't do anything about them. I'll work on it. So how much did he end up paying for that dance anyway?"

Shit he's going to blow a gasket, but he just said he would work in it "$100,000.00"

"Holly shit."

"Yeah I know."

We spent to rest of the night in the boat house and Sunday we spent the day on the sound with the Grey's on The Grace and The Ana. It was a beautiful day and the trouble from the night before seemed to be behind us for the time being.

Monday began like the week before with a group meeting. It was interrupted by a delivery. A huge bouquet of flowers.

"Who are they for?" My co-worked Jen asked.

Michael looked at the card "J. Donatelli" Everyone turned to look at me. I grabbed the card out of his hands.

_Thank you for the dance. I look forward to seeing you again Raven._

_Lucas Hoffman_

That son of a bitch! I told him I had a boyfriend. "Jen would you like these?" She shrugged and took them to her desk as we ended our meeting. Everyone looked at me for details, but I didn't give any.

I opened my e-mail and sent Mr. Hoffman a message.

From: Jasmine Donatelli

Subject: Unwanted thanks

To: Lucas Hoffman

Dear Mr. Hoffman my co-worker thinks the flower look lovely on her desk. As I said Saturday evening, thank you for your donation to Coping Together. I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! Please do not contact me again.

Respectfully,

Jasmine Donatelli

Intern GEH

Grey Foundation

No reply came, so hopefully I wouldn't hear from Lucas Hoffman again. He was handsome and obviously rich, it was flattering but I had no interest in him or any other man. The day flew by. Tuesday I was interrupted by a phone call from the reception desk.

"Jasmine you have a package that you need to sign for."

"I'll be right down" I made my way down to the front desk. A very well dressed man was waiting near the reception desk with a small package. He presented me with a clipboard, handed me the package, and left before I could get any other information. I took the unopened package back to my desk. Inside were a beautiful pair of emerald and diamond earrings with a card from mister I can't take a hint.

_A beautiful woman like you deserves beautiful things Raven. _

_Lucas Hoffman_

Un-fucking believable. When is this guy going to take a hint? I quickly filled out the form I needed and took it and the earrings to my boss's office and told her that I had just received a donation from Mr. Hoffman. She of course was thrilled and happy to put them in the safe for our next auction. When I returned to my desk I sent my new friend another e-mail.

From: Jasmine Donatelli

Subject: Donation

To: Lucas Hoffman

Dear Mr. Hoffman thank you for you generous donation to the next Grey Foundation auction. Attached is a donation receipt for your tax records.

Sincerely,

Jasmine Donatelli

Intern GEH

Grey Foundation

Within minutes I had a new message from Mr. Hoffman

From: Lucas Hoffman

Subject: Well played

To: Jasmine Donatelli

Raven when I see something I want I work for it until it is mine. I love a good challenge and I find myself counting the minutes until I see you again.

Eagerly awaiting you

Lucas Hoffman

CEO Hoffman International

"Ugh!" Everyone looked at me "Sorry I hit my knee on the corner." This man is infuriating. The rest of the day dragged by. I can't do this every day. I can't even talk to Hunter about it. He will hunt Lucas down and kill him with his bare hands.

Wonderful Wednesday, today has got to be a better day. 4:00 and nothing from Lucas Hoffman, thank God. Just as I thought I made it to the home stretch we were all called into the conference room. Jesus H. Christ. Lucas Hoffman was sitting right next to Christian looking like the cat that ate the canary. Jen was so excited. Not only did she get to drool over Christian Grey but she was adding Lucas Hoffman to her list.

Christian stood up and addressed us "I'll make this quick because I know you were all just getting ready to leave for the day. This is Lucas Hoffman with Hoffman International and he has approached me about doing an event with The Grey Foundation. This single event will allow us to double our grants this year. We'll need all of you on board not only with the event but with the grant funding. Mr. Hoffman intends to be very hands on with this and I'm sure that all of you will do everything possible to make this event a huge success. Thank you for your time. Please welcome Mr. Hoffman to our foundation." The room erupted in applause. Fuckity fuck fuck. Here I thought he was finally going to leave me alone. Maybe I should just call Dad and have this guy knee capped. The room began to empty. "Miss Donatelli may I have a work with you in private?" Christian took me by the elbow to a smaller meeting room.

"Yes Mr. Grey"

"Jasmine does Mr. Hoffman approaching me about this have anything to do with you and the ball on Saturday?"

"No" I said quietly without looking him in the eye.

"Jasmine I promised your parents I would look after you. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on."

The dam burst and I found myself in Christian's arms as I told him everything that had happened with Lucas Hoffman.


	80. Birthday Girl

Jasmine's POV

Two weeks of nothing from Lucas Hoffman and I couldn't be happier. The team is working on his project but other than a memo here and there no one has seen or heard from him. I don't know what Christian said to him but I'm so thankful I was honest with him about what was going on. My birthday is tomorrow and Father's Day is Sunday so we are spending the weekend with the Knights camping. Vivian wasn't happy but Edward said she didn't get a say since it was not her weekend. I've never really been camping so I'm excited about it. How bad could it be? Hunter said his mother is more of a five star kind of girl. Not me, I'm flexible as long as I have a place to sleep and hot water I'm good. Hunter promised me both of those things.

My phone rang. I looked at my clock it was just after 11:00 am. "Jasmine a driver is here to pick you up." That's a surprise it must be for my birthday; maybe from the Grey's. This weekend is Christian's birthday too. How fun to be a father and have your birthday on Father's Day.

"I'll be right down." I shut down my computer, said my goodbyes, and grabbed my purse. As I exited the building a stretch limousine was waiting for me. The driver opened the door for me and I slid in with a sense of excitement. Nothing bad ever happens when limos are involved. Inside a bucket of iced champagne was waiting with a card that read.

_Happy Birthday, here's to the finer things life has to offer. _

I popped opened the bubbly and poured myself a glass. I tried calling Sophie but she didn't answer. I swear I see less of her now that we are on the same coast. I've decided that this weekend I'm telling Hunter that I'm staying here in the fall. After a short drive the limo stopped and the driver opened the door for me. "Right this way Miss Donatelli." He opened the door for me to the beautiful day spa that we were parked in front of. The moment I walked in the door I felt like I was transported from the urban sprawl of Seattle to a tropical oasis. An overly friendly receptionist welcomed me and showed me directly to a changing room. This was VIP all the way. I was offered a scrumptious lunch as my feet were pampered. It was pure heaven. After lunch I was smoothed, scrubbed, buffed, waxed, massaged, plucked, and primped from head to toe. I was so relaxed I felt like jelly. I was shown to a luxurious shower room. I felt like I was standing in the middle of the rain forest, I was told to put on the robe and slippers that were provided for me once I was done and to come back out when I was ready. My hair was cut and styled and my make-up was done flawlessly. I barely recognized myself in the mirror when I was handed a giant box. I was shocked by the beauty of the dress inside. This has to be Ana and Christian. I wish I could call them, but the driver had insisted that I leave my purse and phone inside the limo.

I twirled in the mirror in front of me in the cream Badgley Mischka cocktail dress. It was a strapless with a gold embellished contour waist. It truly was luxurious and the shoes and lacey ivory matching bra and panty set were the perfect companions. I had butterflies in my stomach as I was whisked off to my next destination. I dug my phone out of my purse, but my battery was dead. That's weird I swear I had a full charge when I tried to call Sophie earlier. I sunk back in my seat and decided to just sit back and enjoy the ride; I took in my surroundings as the door opened at a beautiful country club. I was escorted across the massive lobby by a hostess to a pair of double doors. As I entered she shut the doors behind me. Inside the massive ballroom was a single table set for two. I was expecting to be greeted by the entire Grey family but when I saw the romantic table I began to wonder where Hunter was. A movement from the sheer curtains drew my eye to the open French doors. I made my way across the room and out the doors to the stone patio. Candles were lit and music was playing softly. I smiled as I saw the silhouette of my dinner companion, but when he stepped out of the shadows I was shocked by the face of Lucas Hoffman as he came towards me.

"Miss Donatelli thank you for joining me." I declined the glass of champagne he attempted to hand me. "You look just as beautiful as I imagined you would in that dress." I stepped back as he stepped closer.

"I really don't appreciate being fooled Mr. Hoffman."

"I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday Raven and to show you what I can offer you."

"Stop calling me that." I snapped at him. "I will have the dress dry cleaned and returned to your office. Please forward me the bill for the spa." He began to laugh.

"God you're even more beautiful when you are mad." I glared at him.

"I'm glad you find this amusing. Will you please leave me alone?"

"I told you Raven when I see something I want I work for it until it is mine. That's how you succeed in business."

"This is life Mr. Hoffman not business and I am very much spoken for. Do you see this bracelet?" I held my charm bracelet up before him. "This was a gift from the man that I love with all my heart, and no it's not worth thousands of dollars but it is priceless to me." I showed him each charm and told him what they signified including the newest charm that represented our trip to Florida. I couldn't help but smile and for once Lucas Hoffman was silent.

"You really do love him, don't you?"

"I really do and by now I'm sure he's got half the state of Washington looking for me."

"Here. Call him and tell him to meet you here and enjoy dinner with my compliments." He finally seemed to understand that I was not in the least interested in him. I took the phone he offered me and began to dial nervously.

"Where exactly am I?"

"The Ridge Country Club in Bellevue." He replied as the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" I was so happy to hear Hunter's voice.

"Dolce it's me. I know. Please stop yelling. I'm sorry. I'm fine. Can you please come meet me at the Ridge Country Club? I'll be waiting in the ballroom for you." I hung up and handed the phone to back to Lucas. "He'll be here soon."

"Do you want me to wait for him to get here?"

"I think it would be better if you weren't here." I reached my hand out to him. "Lucas I hope you find your forever love like I found mine."

"Good luck to you Jasmine. I hope your guy knows what he has in you. If you ever need anything please don't hesitate to ask." He kissed the top of my hand. "I'll have your purse and clothes left for you at the front desk."

"Thank you."

"Happy Birthday Raven" And with that Lucas Hoffman was gone. Now I just had to wait for the love of my life, if I didn't know any better I would think that he was the hot headed Italian in our relationship.


	81. I am Your Man

Hunter's POV

Where the hell has she been all afternoon? I know I'm acting like a crazed lunatic, but it's not like her not to respond to my calls or texts. Everything was fine this morning, no better than fine it was great. So yeah, I used my resources. Jason said her car was still in the parking lot but that she logged off her computer at eleven this morning. Sophie said she missed a call from her but she didn't leave a voicemail. When I got to GEH Jason was at the front desk interrogating the receptionist. According to her a limo picked-up Jasmine earlier, maybe her parents planned a surprise for her birthday or something. I thought it was weird that they didn't call me, so I called them. They had no idea what I was talking about. That's when my phone rang from a blocked number. I would normally let it go to my mail, but it could be Jasmine.

"Hello" Thank fuck it's her. I motioned to Jason that I had her on the phone.

"I was getting worried about you." Yeah I raised my voice and she told me to stop yelling. "Everyone is looking for you." I'm sorry is all she can say and that she is fine. Why the hell would she be at the Ridge? It's one of the most exclusive country clubs in the area. I'm going crazy and she's in a ballroom. This is bullshit.

"Stay where you are. I will be right there." I hung up the phone and told Jason she was fine as I rushed out the door. A million thoughts were running through my head as I drove across town. The radio was on a throw back station and the song caught my ear, it made me think.

_My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes  
It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh_

Am I being selfish? The receptionist said that Jasmine seemed excited and surprised by the limo picking her up.

_Too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand  
Should have gave all my hours when I had the chance  
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man._

I reminded myself not to be foolish. That Jasmine loves me and that I trust her. Don't let your anger push her away. Jasmine is one of the strongest women I know and I can't let her walk out of my life because I'm being dumb. She loves you. A_more per sempre, remember. I tossed the valet my keys. "Ballroom?" _

_"In the doors and to the left." He said as I made my way inside. _

_Jasmine's POV _

_So as I waited for Hunter I asked the waitress to serve our meal as soon as my companion arrived. She smiled as she poured me a glass of champagne and indicated that she understood my request. _

_I don't know how long I waited, but when the doors opened my heart began to race. Hunter nearly ran to me. I thought he would be furious but instead what I sensed was relief. My heart sank when I realized how afraid he must have been, but at the same time I was thankful that he wasn't mad. Surprised, but thankful. A tear ran down my cheek as he held me in his arms. When we separated he looked in my eyes and whipped away my tears. "Thank God you're okay." He said softly and he smiled. The waitress approached with our salads and we sat down._

_"I'm so sorry I scared you. I never meant to worry you. I thought you were in on it." He held my hand across the table as we tried to eat. _

_"I know a limo picked you up at GEH but what happened after that and how did you get here?" Shit, now he's going to go ballistic. _

_"Hunter you have to trust me. I love you and I promise that if you just listen and hear the whole story before you overreact that everything will be okay." _

_Hunter's POV _

_She's right. Remember the words of the song. Don't push her away. No matter what happened earlier today she's here with you now. She's asking you to trust her and telling you that she loves you. _

_"I promise I will listen and I do trust you. You look amazing by the way." I've never seen that dress before and her hair looks beautiful. Even with tear stained cheeks she is still gorgeous. The dam waitress brought us an appetizer; calamari with some kind of chili aioli. I squeezed her hand. _

_"When the limo picked me up I assumed it was you and the Grey's as a birthday surprise. I tried to call Sophie but she didn't answer and I didn't want you to have to lie to me about what was going on so I didn't call you. I was taken to a spa and given the full treatment and this dress. When I saw it I assumed Ana picked it out." So far nothing she said seemed upsetting. _

_"When I got here the room was empty. The doors were open so I went outside." She paused, she knew I wasn't going to like where we were going from here._

_"Please don't get mad." She took a deep breath. "I thought you were waiting for me on the patio, but it obviously wasn't you." The wheels began to turn in my head. That fucker! He was after my girl again! "Hunter please, you said that you trust me." She knew exactly what I was thinking. Once again the dam waitress cleared our plates. She refilled the water glasses, put a fresh basket of bread on the table, and brought us steak knives. She held up her charm bracelet. "Hunter, yes Lucas Hoffman arranged all of this but when I explained this to him." She smiled as she looked at her charms. "He heard it in my voice and saw it in my eyes that I am totally, completely, and madly in love with you and only you. As soon as he did he gave me his phone because mine was dead and told me to call you. He gets it now. He won't be a problem and I know you won't like this but I think you would actually like him if you got to know him." I began to tell her that Lucas Hoffman and I would never be friends when our dinner was put on the table. The waitress told us that it was New York steak with Point Reyes blue cheese butter and sautéed heirloom spinach. It looked delicious. "Before you say anything else I have one other thing to tell you." _

_"I'm listening." I really was trying to keep cool. It sounded like she had handled Hoffman and going after him would serve no purpose but to stroke my ego and upset Jasmine. _

_"I'm going to WSU in the fall." She said it so fast I thought I heard her wrong._

_"Did you just say you are going to WSU in the fall?" Could it be? That would be the answer to so many of my prayers. _

_"Yes Hunter. I'm transferring to WSU in the fall. I belong here with you." I was out of my seat before she could finish her sentence. She was in my arms before she could take her next breath. _

_"I love you Jasmine Donatelli and I plan on showing you that every day for the rest of your life. _

_"I love you too Hunter Knight. Are we okay?" _

_"We are more than okay Bella, but just so you know I will never be friends with Lucas Hoffman." I held her chair out for her. "Now, let's eat his overpriced steak so that I can take you home and give you your birthday present." _

_A/N: Credit to Bruno Mars – When I Was Your Man_


	82. Magic Man

_Jasmine's POV (Skype with Sophie)_

_"Kate told me what Lucas Hoffman pulled on your birthday."_

_"How did she hear?" Shit word travels fast in this family. _

_"Christian told Ana that Hoffman called him and told him everything. Hoffman was really impressed with you and so was Christian after he calmed down." _

_"Thank God he finally seems to get it. I was worried that I was going to have to start visiting Hunter in prison after he killed Lucas." _

_"I guess he told Christian that if he didn't hire you full time when you graduated that he would." _

_"I know." I giggled with pride. Christian Grey was impressed with my powers of persuasion and told me if I wanted to I could transfer from the foundation to mergers and acquisitions. He said that Lucas Hoffman had never backed down before. "I'm dying to her about your trip to the Pan-Am Games, tell me everything."_

_"Okay, but then I want to hear everything about your camping trip." I couldn't help but roll my eyes. _

_Sophie's POV _

_"Toronto was amazing, and the team played great. Elliot and Kate rented a huge house that overlooked Lake Ontario. I wish you could have come." _

_"Me too, but it just wasn't possible since I just started work and Hunter has his internship." _

_"How's that going by the way?" I asked. It's so exciting that Hunter is interning at an architect firm this summer. _

_"He loves it but from what he says the owner is a bit of a cougar. He says it's harmless, but I still don't like it." _

_"Put your claws away Jas. Hunter loves you." _

_"I know I trust him it's her I don't trust. I guess she just got divorced again. She better keep her hands off my man. Anyway, back to the games." _

_"Liam wasn't even sure if he was going to play. Coach gives him so much shit. Ever since he heard about Liam's quest to get to the Olympics he calls him Lover boy. Liam hates it." Jasmine began to laugh. "Liam doesn't think Irwin takes him seriously. He feels like he has to work twice as hard as everyone else just to prove that he belongs on the team." _

_"So after all this he still might not go to the Olympics?" _

_"Nope" I popped my p, just like Ana does. "Only 13 go and that roster won't be selected till a few weeks before the games." _

_"That sucks Sophie, are you even going to be able to get married between the final team selections and the start of the games?"_

_"It will be tight. I only have a week between my last trial and the first training camp. I am going to really need my maid of honors help." Jasmine began to squeal. _

_"Me right?" _

_"No my other best friend dummy." We were both we laughing so hard. _

_"Anyway, Liam didn't play at all in the first game against Argentina but in game two they pulled out Smith, the team captain because he was playing like shit. Everyone else had scored but him and Irwin was pissed so he put in Liam. You should have heard us we went crazy in the stands." _

_"I know. I saw the video clip when I got a Google alert. The announcer was going crazy over how beautiful you are. I never thought I would see the day when I got Google alerts on the girl I met in the school office on crutches." _

_"You're just pissed still because Principal Wolfe made you carry my books for me for weeks." Wolfe had no idea what he was suggesting that day. He thought it was a punishment, little did he know that we would become lifelong friends. _

_"That was the best thing that ever happened." It's funny how a snowboarding accident changed so many lives. Liam decided to become a doctor because of my accident and Jasmine and I met because of it. "How did Liam play?" _

_"You should have seen him Jasmine. He was unstoppable." I was transported back to Toronto where I got my first glimpse of Liam is his team USA speedo. I blushed._

_"Earth to Sophie. Girl why are you so red?" I began to fan myself. _

_"Sorry, just thinking about Liam in his uniform." _

_"Girl, you've got it bad." _

_"Shut-up Jas, I heard about your little camping adventure." _

_"Hunter told Liam?" Now Jasmine was red. _

_"Nope" Popped my p again. "Saw a post online." Jasmine looked shocked. _

_A light bulb went off in Jasmine's head. "Ellie?" She asked. I had friended Hunter's little sister and died laughing when I saw the post. I couldn't wait to hear the story first hand. _

_"Yeap" Now I know why Ana does it. It's fun to pop. Liam walked into the room and gave me a kiss._

_"Hi Jasmine." Liam waved at the camera. "Why are you so red?"_

_"Your fiancé was just telling me about the marble sack you call a uniform." _

_"Very funny camping girl." He turned to leave us alone with a smirk on his face._

_"Don't worry babe, I love your banana hammock." I smacked his butt as he left us to yack. _

_"Does everyone know? I swear I'm never going camping again." Poor Jasmine. "Where were we?" _

_"Well, Liam played so well in game two that Irwin put him in the starting line-up for game three against Brazil. It was brutal, but we came out on top." _

_"Was Liam staying at the house with all of you?"_

_"No, that was the worst part. Coach makes them all stay in the hotel and gives them a curfew. But the worst part is that they share rooms." _

_"So no hanky panky for you for a week." _

_"I never said that. We just had to get creative?" _

_"How creative are we talking?" _

_"Let's just say that those marble sack uniforms are very convenient for easy access."_

_"You little nympho." Yeah, yeah I know but sex with Liam is incredible. I mean I don't have anything to compare it to but from what I've read in magazines and from what Jasmine and mommy dearest have told me I think I've been blessed with a very talented man. I could help the blush that rose again in my cheeks. _

_"I just can't help myself. That man is a magician." _

_"So he has a second career path available if the doctor thing doesn't work out for him." _

_"Honey he could be a headliner in his own Vegas show." _

_"Sophie Taylor!" I was laughing so hard I had tears in my eyes. "TMI Soph, I don't want to hear about Liam's head lining." _

_"He does this trick where he makes things disappear." _

_"Yeah and I'm sure you're a very hands on assistant." Hunter disturbed our laughter when walked in the room. He looked like crap. "I need to go Sophie. I'll talk to you later." I didn't want to keep her away from Hunter since he looked so stressed. _

_"Okay, but I still want to hear about your camping trip." We waived at each other before we ended our chat. _

_Hunter's POV _

_God I love coming home to Jasmine. Home, what a great feeling. I'm so glad she is staying here. I can't imagine not seeing her every day and not holding her in my arms. It's going to suck living in the dorms in the fall but at least we will be in the same state and on the same campus. Work sucked today. I'm learning a lot and I normally love working with Mr. Dixon but he was out of the office today and Ms. Presto was in rare form. I don't know why she keeps insisting that I call her by her first name, Gia. It's making me crazy. I almost wish I had a charm bracelet I could show her to get her to back off._


	83. Glamping

_Hunter's POV _

_"Where do you think you're going?" She looks ridiculous in that outfit and with that roller board suitcase behind her. _

_"Camping" _

_"Bella for one thing you're not wearing those shoes and for another you're not taking your stuff in that bag. We aren't going to a hotel." _

_"What's wrong with these? You said to wear boots." I grabbed her suitcase. _

_"Hiking boots, not girlie boots. What else do you have packed?" I opened her suitcase to find a hairdryer, straightener, slippers, a robe, lingerie, and all her make-up. "Do you have a backpack?" She pointed to a hook behind the door. "Change into your sneakers." _

_"What are you doing?" She glared as me as I stuffed her suitable camping gear in her backpack."_

_"Repacking, do you have a pair of sweats and flip flops?" She opened up her bottom drawer and tossed a pair of sweat pants at me." _

_"I can't wear my boots, but you want me to take flip flops?" _

_"Do you plan on taking a shower?" She nodded yes. "Then you need flip flops. You'll thank me later. Do you have a hat and bandana?" _

_"No, why?" I picked up my phone and dialed my sister. "Can you grab a ball cap out of my room for Jas and bring a bandana for her. Thanks Ellie." Jasmine huffed at me. _

_I zipped up her pack "What about my make-up?" _

_"You are beautiful without it. We're going to enjoy the great outdoors, time to be one with nature. But if it will make you feel better you can take your mascara and some lip gloss." _

_"Fine, but it better not be a Mariner's hat." She was still stewing when we pulled up to my parent's house and I wasn't at all pleased with what I saw._

_"What the hell Dad?" Scott had our aluminum fishing boat hooked up to his truck and Dad had a camper hooked up to his. That's not camping, that's glamping. _

_"Sorry son, one day when you've been married as long as I have you'll understand. Plus your Mom is right I'm getting too old for sleeping on the ground in a tent plus it will be nice for Sadie. My Mom is good, using an innocent baby to get her way. My brother pulled me aside as we finished loading the gear. _

_"Bro, you and Jasmine need to watch Sadie for an hour or so tonight in your tent." _

_"Why?" _

_"She's eight weeks old Bro." _

_"What's that got to do with anything?" _

_"You owe me since I helped you with Mom at Thanksgiving. Sara just got cleared by the doctor to have sex again because of the C-section and I really need to fuck my wife. My balls are so blue they are about to fall off." He punched me in the arm as I shook my head. _

_Jasmine's POV _

_Okay so hunter was right about my boots and I was glad to have my sneakers on. When we arrived at the campground Scott and Sara worked flawlessly as one unit when they set-up their tent, air mattress, and sleeping bags while Hunter and I looked like we were in a tug-o-war. Obviously Scott and Sara had been camping before. I was totally out of my element. Even Ellie and her best friend Bonnie had their tent set-up before we did. Vivian and Edward sat with Sadie and watched while they enjoyed some cocktail they call Hillbilly juice. For two people that knew each other so well, we sure weren't communicating today. Finally we had our sleeping accommodations up to the "camping experts'" satisfaction when I was told it was time to go catch our dinner._

_"Seriously, we need to catch our dinner?" _

_"Yeah Bella, come on it will be fun. I'll teach you how to fish." _

_"I hope we do better at the fishing than we did at the tent assembly."_

_"I've had a tent pitched in my pants since I saw you bending over putting in that last stake." He pulled me against him and I could feel his erection. _

_"I think I can handle that tent."_

_"I know you can Bella." He kissed my neck and I felt a wetness pooling between my legs. "Jasmine and I are going to take the boat out and do some fishing."_

_"Is that what you call it Bro?" Hunter gave Scott a dirty look and I could tell that something passed between them. As we got to the water I asked Hunter about it._

_"What was that all about?" _

_"Scott asked me if we could watch Sadie for a little while tonight while he and Sara have some alone time." _

_"Oh, I see." _

_Fishing went worse than tent pitching. When we arrived back at camp we had no fish and I was soaking wet._

_"What the hell happened?" Edward asked as everyone else broke out into hysterics. Edward, Vivian, and Scott had obviously been enjoying the Hillbilly juice while we were gone._

_"Apparently sit down means something different in New York." Watch it buddy sarcasm won't get you into my sleeping bag. Hunter grabbed my backpack for me out of the tent because he didn't want me to get everything wet. He handed it to me and gave me a bunch of quarters. _

_"What the hell are these for?" I held up the quarters. _

_"I promised you hot water you'll need the quarters if you want it." This keeps getting better and better. When I got to the showers I was thankful that Hunter made me bring the flip flops. That shower was disgusting and no way was I going in barefoot. The shower was hot until the timer started to go off, so I had to keep feeding it quarters. It's just one night Jasmine, it's just one night. I kept reminding myself that I could make it one night, but then I remembered how much Hunter loves camping. If Vivian can do it for Edward then I can do it for Hunter. It was dusk when I returned to the campground with my hair braided and covered with the bandana that Ellie loaned me. My shoes sloshed and were covered in dirt as I made my way back. The bugs were out with a vengeance and I was sorry I had put on that scented lotion before I got dressed. Just one more thing to add to my list of un-camper like misconduct. Luckily Hunter insisted on spraying me with bug spray from head to toe when I returned. Thankfully Hunter had just been teasing about catching our dinner and the Knight "cavemen" prepared our dinner. We girls played a dice game called farkle while the men cooked. It was fun and relaxing and the Hillbilly juice was kicking in. _

_As we sat down to eat Sara teased Scott about the beans. "Scott you're going to be farting all night." Everyone began to laugh except me. I knew Hunter would be too. At least we are sleeping outside. After dinner was cleaned up we all sat around the campfire. Hunter brought out his guitar and they began to sing. The Knights new every camp song known to man, and soon neighbors from nearby camp sites were joined in the sing-a-long. We roasted marshmallows on sticks and enjoyed smores. Despite that rough start I was starting to see what Hunter loved about camping. No television, no phones, no distractions. Just us spending time together. Hunter walked me down to the bathroom and I washed my face and brushed my teeth. _

_When we got back to our site the Scott brought Sadie over to our tent. "Sara just nursed her, so she should be okay for a few hours. If you need us just yell. Thanks guys." Scott winked and headed across the camp site to their tent. Obviously the Knight brothers had planned on evening activities when they decided where to put up the tents. Good thinking. I hadn't realized it but Hunter had zipped our sleeping bags together. Once again I was thankful Hunter had made me leave my lingerie at home and replaced it with sweats. I climbed in first and he handed me his beautiful niece before he climbed in next to us. _

_"Do you ever think about what our kids will look like?" I couldn't help but smile as I looked down at Sadie. Of course I do. _

_"I hope they look just like you." He smiled._

_"And I hope they look just like you." He kissed me softly and then kissed Sadie. We started talking about the day, and when we started laughing about my swim in the lake that's when it happened. I farted and the harder we laughed the more we both started letting off gas. We were laughing so hard we woke up the baby. Hunter was singing and rocking her back to sleep when we heard footsteps approaching. _

_The zipper was undone. "Thanks a lot you cockblockers! Eight weeks I've been waiting and now I can't fuck me wife because you two woke-up my baby with your gas and guts._

_Hunter handed Scott the baby and I hid in the sleeping bag. "Sorry bro." _

_I heard the zipper going back up "sorry Scott". His footsteps got softer as he got further away. We were finally alone and the promise of Hunter's hard on made me feel hot all over. I began to strip off my sweat pants and shirt. The heat radiating between us was more than enough to keep me warm. We began to move together as one on the air mattress. We were deep in the throes of passion when we heard what sounded like a giant pop. _

_"Fuck" Within seconds all of the air was out of our mattress and we were on the ground with nothing but the tent and our sleeping bag. We both lost it. Our laughter could probably be heard across the lake._

_"Will you two shut the fuck up" Was yelled at us from Scott and Sara's tent which made Sadie start crying. Ellie and Bonnie started giggling like crazy. _

_Hunter's POV _

_I don't think camping is Jasmine's thing. She hasn't complained but I know it's just for my benefit. I woke up sore, yeah sleeping on the ground is no fun but the wake-up call I got when Jasmine thought she heard something outside of the tent at two this morning was worth it. As I emerged from the tent I realized she had heard something. Ellie and Bonnie had toilet papered our tent. Very funny girls. I climbed out of our tent and saw Sara sitting near the fire with Sadie. "Good morning. Where is Scott?" _

_"Hi. He's still asleep. It's his first Father's Day so I thought I would let him sleep in." Sara burped the baby and bundled her up. _

_"Why don't you go join him? I'll take care of my niece." Jasmine emerged from our tent. _

_"Yeah, you deserve it. We can handle her. Go join your husband." Jasmine sat in my lap and Sara deposited Sadie in her arms as she walked to their tent. It was the perfect way to start the day. The woman I love holding a precious bundle in her arms. Yeah, this is what I want. In this moment, life is perfect. _


	84. The Frenzy

Liam's POV

"Shit Peach, you've gone viral." My phone has been going non-stop for the last half hour. Just when we were looking forward to a few days of enjoying our summer break this happens. I opened my laptop and Sophie came up behind me and put her hands on my shoulders. We've been worried about this ever since the sports announcer in Toronto went on and one about how beautiful she is. My phone began to ring and I looked at the screen.

"Hey Mom, you're on speaker phone."

"Hi kids. I'm assume you know why I'm calling." Sophie rubbed my shoulders.

"Yeah, we're looking at the internet now."

"Sophie, I talked to your Dad and he agrees that we need to address this. Reed and Graham are coming down for a few days to handle the media and they think you should meet with Liz for the interview and photo shoot we promised her. I know it's sooner than we hoped, but it seems it can't be postponed any longer."

"Fuck! Have you seen this yet?" I pulled Sophie into my lap and held her tight.

"What son?"

"It's a social media group called 'I want to marry Sophie Taylor'. These people are sick." I slammed down my laptop when I read a description of some dick describing what he was going to do to Sophie on their wedding night.

"Calm down son, I will report them and have the group taken down."

"It's going to be okay Liam." Now I have my mother and my girl calming me down.

"Thanks Mom, can you let me know once it's down and when we can expect to hear from our agents."

"Yes and until then don't talk to anyone in the press. I'll talk to you soon." Mom and I ended our call.

Sophie held up her left hand "I'm yours Babe." She put her hand on my heart as she moved in to kiss me.

"Mine" I growled as we came up for air.

"Yours and yours alone" Sophie whispered in my ear. I rose from my chair with her in my arms and carried her to our bed. Yes, I am the only man that has ever been inside of her or tasted her and that's the way I intend to keep it.

She smiled as she looked up at me with those beautiful blue eyes. "Tell me what you want Sophie."

"I want you buried inside of me." I lifter her shirt over her head and her sexy hair fanned out across the bed. She licked her lips and moaned as I pulled down the cups of her bra and began to play with her gorgeous pink nipples. I took off my shirt and then unzipped her shorts. I plunged two of my fingers into her panties and they were already wet.

"You're so wet for me Peach."

"Only you Liam" She panted and I continued to stroke her and suck her nipples. She was building towards her orgasm. "Please Liam I need you inside of me." I slid my shorts down and pulled her towards the edge of the bed lifting her legs up to my shoulders as I plunged deep inside of her. Her sexy moans and her natural sweet sent almost made me come instantly. "Oh yes Liam, fuck me hard." I love it when my innocent angel talks so dirty. She grabbed at the sheets as I worked in and out of her. "Harder Babe, harder" She begged as I reached down and rolled her nipples with my fingers and she arched her back in delight as he both came hard together.

I stilled inside of her and lowered her legs. She had asked for it hard and I had given it to her, but now I was worried that I had gone too far. She grimaced as I pulled out of her. "Are you okay Sophie. Did I hurt you?" I laid down on the bed next to her and faced her.

She began to giggle. "Are you kidding Liam? That was amazing. But …"

"But what?" My phone began to ring and I looked at it. "Fuck, Coach Irwin."

"You better answer that, but then I want more of you." She handed me my phone.

"Grey" I answered. I rolled my eyes as coach called me his new nickname, lover boy. I explained to him that our agents were in route to LA and told him that I would call him when they arrived. Sophie rubbed my tattoo and kissed me when I talked to coach.

She sat up when I ended the call. "You know Liam this could be a good thing. Irwin loves his program and this is sure to get him a lot of attention. It could be a costly error if he doesn't select you for the Olympic roster." God I love this woman.

I kissed her. "You are right Peach, but the media is interested in you not me."

"Liam, we can't control the rags but we can control the interviews we do grant and we can include Irwin, you know get the attention back on the team. Liz said she wants to portray us as America's sweethearts too. Everyone loves a good love story. Irwin won't risk the bad publicity."

"God you're brilliant. Are you sure you don't have a future in public relations." I hugged her tight. "Now what were you saying about wanting more?" She pushed me down on the mattress and straddled me. I think she wanted to prove to me that she was mine in every way, and it worked.

Mom was able to get the social media group taken down and Reed and Graham worked on securing web domains that might pertain to me and/or Sophie. Thankfully we had a great support system and a lot of people backing us up.

Sophie was right. We included Irwin in our decision making with Reed and Graham and he relished in the media frenzy. Liz arranged for a photo shoot and our story appeared in one of the more reputable magazines with us on the cover. We looked good in our team USA apparel, and Mom worked closely with Liz on the article. Sophie was asked to appear on every talk show and countless magazines including ones that were questionable, but she only agreed to interviews where they would include me and Irwin. Sophie and I decided to donate any magazine and interview proceeds we made to the Special Olympics. Knowing that we were helping some amazing kids helped us put up with being asked the same questions over and over again. We could practically do the stupid interviews in our sleep.

"Thank god that's over." We just finished our last scheduled interview and we really needed some time to relax with our friends and family.

"I'm really looking forward to going home." We both flopped down on the sofa in exhaustion.

"Me too. I can't wait to get out on the water." We are headed home to Seattle for a long weekend out on the Grace with Hunter, Jasmine, Spencer, and Sam followed by a week at home with family.

"We're so lucky we have such amazing friends and family." I took her hand and kissed it. She was right we were truly blessed.

Hunter's POV

I can't wait to get out on the water this weekend with Liam, Sophie, Spencer, and Sam. My nerves are shot and I need to relax. Don't get me wrong, this summer with Jasmine has been great and I love her more than I ever thought possible, but this internship is really starting to get to me. Well not so much the internship as Gia Presto, one of the architects. She keeps making all these advances and sexual innuendos towards me. I'm afraid that if I say anything they won't ask me back next year and I really need the experience. I'm dammed if I do and dammed if I don't. What would Jasmine do? Shit, what will Jasmine do if she finds out about Gia Presto? A Donatelli knee capping might be ordered.


	85. Old friends?

Sophie's POV

Of course as soon as the video clip went viral my mother, the fame whore was all over me. Luckily we were able to do all our interviews from the west coast. Dawn has been so wrapped up in Aaron, husband number five that I've barely heard a peep from her. I'm sure now that Liam and I are all over the news she will be milking it for all it is worth.

"Liam my mom called today and she was asking all sorts of questions and acting wired."

"Look Peach, I don't want to speak ill of your mother but we all know that once the media attention dies down she'll be gone again. What did she want to know?"

"She kept asking when we were going to come back to New York and she asked if we were in LA or Seattle."

"If you want to see her we can work something out."

"No, if she wants to see us than she can make the effort and come to us." I gave him a soft kiss. "Have a told you lately how much I love you."

He pulled me close. "Yes, but I will never get sick of hearing it. Are we picking Jasmine up on our way to the boat?"

"Yeah, Hunter said he could probably get a ride."

"Mom is coming by the marina before we head out. I could ask her to pick him up at his office."

"That would be great." I can't wait to get out on the boat with our friends for some much needed rest and relaxation.

Hunter's POV

The office is empty this afternoon. It is eerily quiet. Everyone is ready for the long weekend. The forecast is perfect. Mr. Dixon has already left and unfortunately I think Ms. Presto and I are the only ones left in the office. I hope Kate gets her quick. I should have just driven my car today, but Liam said they've been having a problem with break-ins at the marina, so we decided not to leave our cars in the parking lot. I'm trying to finish a drawing that Ted has been letting me helping him with. It's coming along, Mr. Dixon has been a great mentor and I've really learned a lot from him. I heard the sound of high heels coming towards me and then I felt her hot breath on my neck as she put a hand on each side of me on the table I was working in front of. I was trapped.

"We are finally alone Hunter." My body shuddered and it was not in delight. I heard her inhale deeply to smell me. "I hope you taste as good as you smell." Shit! I didn't want to turn around to face her and I couldn't move the table forward because it was already against the wall.

"Ms. Presto, I'm sorry if I've given you the wrong impression." She moved her body closer to mine. "Ms. Presto, I'm sure you are aware of the office policy on sexual harassment."

"Hunter, I really wish you would call me Gia. We are the only ones here Hunter and we are both adults. Harassment is defined a disturbing, pestering, or troubling repeatedly. You and I haven't done anything repeatedly yet."

"Uh hum" I heard the sound of someone clearing their throat behind us and I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding. Ms. Presto dropped her hands and stepped away from me before I turned to see the face of my savior.

Kate's POV

It wasn't a big deal to pick up Hunter on my way to the marina. I was going by his office anyway and Hunter is a wonderful young man. Elliot and I are so glad that our son and future daughter-in-law have such amazing friends. The kids need people they can trust around them. People that want to be with them for the right reasons. I was glad I was wearing my dock siders so that my old friend didn't hear me coming. I was shocked until I recognized her and listened to their conversation. Hunter was in trouble and I was the perfect person to rescue him.

"Gia it's been a long time. I can't say that it is good to see you again." The bitch glared at me. I was probably the last person she ever planned on seeing today.

"Kate our office is closed for the weekend."

"Hunter why don't you go wait in the car when I have a talk with my old friend." I tossed him my car keys and he hurried out of the building. The look of thankfulness on Hunter's face was clear. He was about to fall prey to a man eater. "What do you think you're doing Gia?" I spat out her name in disgust. I thought we had finally got rid of her when Grace kicked her ass to the curb almost ten years ago.

"I was just having a private conversation with our intern." I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed my father-in-law.

"Hi Dad, I was wondering do you handle sexual harassment cases. Okay, yes I tell you all about it tonight. Thanks Dad." I hung up the phone. "It seems that Mr. Knight has a very good attorney at his disposal."

"Screw you Kate, are you jealous that I was going to have fun with your boy toy." I slapped her across her face as hard as I could.

"Grace was right about you Gia. You do have a boney little ass and it seems that you've forgotten her warning. Nobody messed with our family and Hunter just happens to be one of my son's best friends. That makes him family.

"That boy will never finish the internship he needs in the state of Washington to become an architect when word gets out that he threatened one of his mentors with a sexual harassment suit."

"Enough!" He were both startled by another voice in the room. "No, Ms. Presto you will never work in the state of Washington again when your license is suspended. Now I suggest you pack up your belongings and get your boney little ass out of my building before I have you removed." Gia began to speak but quickly realized she was done. Check mate bitch. I turned to see Hunter standing next to a distinguished looking older gentleman. He held his hand out to me. "I'm Ted Dixon. You must be Kate Grey, I've heard a lot about you and your family this summer and I've worked with your husband before." I shook his hand.

"Thank you Mr. Dixon. You have impeccable timing sir." We both smiled.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time, I just never had the proof before. Hunter, I'll expect to see you Tuesday morning so that you can show me your drawing." Relief washed over Hunter's worried face.

As we got in the car I knew Hunter had questions. "Gia was with Elliot before we met. She tried to get her claws in Christian too. At least she's got good taste in men." Hunter didn't say anything. "I have one last piece of advice before we never talk about her again."

"What's that?"

"Tell Jasmine everything."

Hunter's POV

Luck was on my side twice today. First when Kate arrived to pick me up when she did and secondly when Mr. Dixon pulled into the parking lot just as I was getting to Kate's car. I quickly explained everything to him and we made our way back inside the building together. Ms. Presto was spewing and it was all that Dixon needed to hear. I knew Kate was right. Jasmine had told me everything about Lucas Hoffman. Hopefully luck will be on my side a third time today when I tell her.

Dawn's POV

My plane just arrived at Sea-Tac and I'm looking forward to surprising my daughter. I can't wait to meet that hunky fiancé of hers. I wonder if the press will still be following her. I better go freshen up. I want to look my best. I am the mother of America's sweetheart after all.


	86. To Evil Bitches

Ana's POV

"Kate, Prescott just called me from the security office. Dawn is here to see Sophie."

"I was wondering how long it would take her to show up. Is Jason home?"

"No, he's in Portland with Christian today."

"Good, can you stall her?"

"I think so, but you better get here fast."

"I'm on my way." I hung up with Kate and then called Prescott.

"Prescott, please show Mrs. Bradford to the sitting room but don't leave her alone. I don't trust that woman."

"Mrs. Grey I don't think Mr. Grey or Taylor will be very happy about this."

"I'll deal with my husband besides that's why I want you to stay with her. Kate is on her way and we will take care of Dawn Bradford."

"Yes Mrs. Grey." The line dropped and I headed to Christian's office. I knew exactly what we would need to take care of Dawn.

As I returned to the kitchen Gail was busy preparing dinner. "Gail, Dawn just showed up at the front gate to see Sophie. Prescott is showing her to the sitting room and Kate is on her way."

Gail tossed her dish towel down on the counter and took off her apron and straightened her shirt and skirt. "I guess we all knew this was coming."

"Yeah, she wants her fifteen minutes of fame. I guess this is our chance to show her what that might look like." Gail and I shared a knowing look.

Kate's POV

I hauled ass to 'the compound' and found Ana and Gail in the kitchen waiting for me. "Are you ready ladies?" Ana handed one manila folder to me and another one to Gail.

Dawn sat up in her seat as we walked in. "It's nice to see you again Gail. I was waiting for Sophie." Dawn looked just like an older version of Sophie, but with lots of make-up and some bad plastic surgery.

"Sorry Dawn, but Sophie is out of town for a few days." Her fake smile dropped. "I'd like to introduce you to Anastasia Grey and Liam's mother Katherine Grey."

Dawn reached out her hand "It's a pleasure to meet you Anastasia and you Katherine. I thought you went by Kate and Ana." The way she said Ana's name made my skin crawl. Dawn was clearly trying to figure out how she could use knowing Ana to her advantage.

"Our close friends and family call us Kate and Ana." Get the point bitch. You are neither. Gail, Ana, and I sat down on the sofa and Dawn sat in a chair across from us with Prescott standing in nearby. The tension was radiating from the three of us. Dawn was clueless and couldn't keep her eyes of the size of Ana's rock. Christian Grey doesn't do small and he also doesn't do users, so he was more than willing to help us gather the information we needed.

"Well we are going to be family Kate." I guess she just doesn't get it. She may be Sophie's biological mother but we will never be family. "I was hoping to meet your handsome son and to see my lovely daughter. Don't they have any more interviews?" And the truth comes out.

"Dawn the kids have had a lot to deal with and they decided to get away for a few days with some friends."

"Yes of course. Maybe I can meet up with them." It is time to drop the pretenses.

"Dawn, beating around the bush isn't in my repertoire. Can I be blunt with you?"

"Yes, of course Kate." She sunk back in her seat.

"It's incredible that Sophie turned out to be such an amazing young woman with a mother like you." Dawn's mouth dropped open.

"How dare you. I just met you." Gail interrupted her.

"She's right Dawn. Sophie told us everything about your ex-husbands and the way you made her feel about your failed marriages." Dawn flushed. "You're lucky that Jason didn't find out sooner. He would have taken Sophie faster than a speeding bullet."

"We all know why you are here Dawn, and we aren't going to let you cash in on Sophie and Liam." I tossed the folder I was holding in front of her. She opened it and looked at the contents. "It appears that your current husband has some questionable business practices and if this comes out you'll be in the news but not for the reasons you want."

"Where did you get this?" Dawn was shocked by what she read.

"It doesn't matter Dawn but if you know what's good for you, you'll keep your distance from Sophie and Liam. For some reason your daughter doesn't want to cut you out of her life completely and we can respect her decision but you need to know that we won't let you use her or hurt her again."

"I see, but I have nothing to do with my husband's business."

"Well Dawn you might want to look at the last page. You have a lot to lose if Aaron goes down." She looked at the last page and was clearly surprised to see her name on the document alongside her husband. "It seems that if he goes down that you are going with him."

"You can't keep me from my daughter."

Gail tossed the other folder at her. Dawn opened it and looked at the pictures. "Look Dawn, like we said that is up to Sophie but we won't let you use her. We know how important your social life is to you. It would be a shame if your friends saw these." Go Gail! We had her socially and financially and Dawn knew it.

"Now Dawn. We'll have Prescott here give you a ride back to the airport. We expect that if you are ever asked about the children by the media you will simply say "no comment" or "I couldn't be prouder". You can contact Sophie for holidays and her birthday but any other contact can be made by her if she so decides."

"Do we have an understanding Dawn." She looked up at me in defeat and shook her head.

Ana had been listening quietly during the whole conversation until now. "Dawn, I have one other thing I'd like to add." She put her hand on Gail's knee. "When Sophie and Liam get married, this wonderful woman is going to be sitting in the front row where the mother of the bride sits with her husband and you can sit behind them." Yes Dawn, that's my sister and my best friend. I tear rolled down her face.

"I expect this kind of treatment from Jason, but you are mother's how could you do this to me?" I rose from me seat in anger.

"You call yourself a mother? You don't deserve Sophie and you certainly don't deserve any compassion from us. Tread lightly Dawn or you will find yourself without as much as an invitation to the wedding. Now I hope we've made our position clear. " I said with anger.

"Crystal clear ladies" She stood up and left the room. Prescott shut the doors behind them and we all hugged.

"Dam Ana, I think the old man is rubbing off on you." She giggled.

"In more ways than one Kate." She retorted.

"I really don't want to hear about it Ana. I really need some alcohol." Gail got up and headed over to the bar in the corner. "I had to deal with Gia and Dawn on the same day." Gail and Ana both looked at me for an explanation about Gia. Gail handed each of us an appletini and we raised our glasses. "To the demise of evil bitches."

"I'll drink to that." Ana agreed.

"Me too." Gail did too.

"Keep these coming Gail."

Jason's POV

Maybe it's a good thing that Mr. Grey and I are in Portland right now and it's defiantly a good thing that Sophie is out in the Pacific Ocean on The Grace with Liam and their friends. Kate has proven that she can handle herself and with the dirt Christian was able to have Welch dig up on the old goat and her scum bag husband we shouldn't have to worry about them interfering in our lives again. It's sweet that Sophie still wants to have some kind of relationship with Dawn. I just hope she's not being naïve about her mother.

Dawn's POV

So much for taking advantage of Sophie becoming a part of one of the richest families in the United States. What a waste of my time.


	87. Call me Charlie

Jason's POV

Shit! This is a phone call I didn't want to get today. Mr. Grey won't be happy with this situation. "Don't leave her alone for a second Prescott. She's not to even go to the powder room without an escort, do you understand."

"Yes sir. Mrs. Grey said that her sister-in-law is on her way Taylor."

"Thank you. Please call me immediately if anything should change. Sawyer will be watching from the security room and Ryan is right outside the door."

"Jason it will be fine." We ended the call. I know she's just trying to assure me, but I should fire her ass for letting her on the property in the first place. Mr. Grey was looking forward to this meeting ending and getting home to enjoy the long weekend. I have a feeling this is going to be a long day. The conference room door opened and the bean counters walked out. The boss was alone in the room when I entered.

"Sir we have a small situation at the house." He already had that look in his eyes. "My ex-wife has just arrived to see Sophie. Ana asked Prescott to grant her entry and to show her to the sitting room."

"Fuck" The boss ran his hands through his hair and began to pace the room. The situation was out of his control, especially with us being 175 miles away. It was a domino effect and the pieces were already in motion.

Christian's POV

What the hell is Ana thinking she could have had security tell the bitch that Sophie wasn't home and turned her away at the gate, when will my wife ever learn? I'm going to take her over my knee when I get home.

"Sir, Ana seems to be playing it safe. She told Prescott not to leave Dawn unattended for any reason, she secured the files from your office, and Kate is on her way. I've seen your sister-in-law in action and I have no doubt that Kate, Gail, and Ana will be able to handle this situation. Sawyer and Ryan have also been put in place should back-up be needed."

"I still don't like this. Can you bring the security feed up on my laptop so that we can watch?"

"Yes sir." Taylor moved to my laptop and logged on to the secure site and selected the camera for the sitting room. We had a front row seat for the action. We watched in awe as Kate, Gail, and Ana handed Dawn her ass on a silver platter. Yeah that's right Kate I have been rubbing off on Ana, and I'm going to rub her till she can't sit down when I get home. Watching Dawn slink out of sitting room with Prescott made me so proud. The ladies had handled the situation better than Jason and I would have.

"They kind of look like Charlie's Angels sitting like that." Elliot and I loved that show when we were growing up.

"Does that make me Bosley sir?"

"Only if you think Bosley was an invaluable part of the agency who was fiercely loyal, always dependable, and completely trust worthy." Jason Taylor gave me smile which was rare when he was on the job.

"Of course sir." The ladies were celebrating with a cocktail. "Shall we head home sir?"

"There's no place I would rather be Taylor."

Kate's POV

"Ana you better have another cocktail too. When Mr. Control Freak finds out you let her in here when he and Taylor weren't home he's going to freak out."

"I'm sure he already knows Kate and like I told Prescott, I can handle him." Gail and I began to giggle.

"Oh Ana, I'm sure he loves it when you handle him and when he rubs off on you. By the way I thought I saw a goat in the meadow when I was pulling in."

"Don't ask. Tell us about your run in with that witch Gia."

"Really, is it a full moon because they all seem to be out on their broom sticks?" These appletini's must be getting to me already. "She was an architect at the firm Hunter is interning at. I walked in on her trying to sink her claws into him."

"That's disgusting. Isn't she old enough to be his mother?" Ana took another drink. "What do you mean was?"

"I was dealing with the witch when the owner of the firm came back to get something out of his office. Hunter told him what was happening and when they came back in the office Gia was spilling about her plans for young Mr. Knight and he heard everything. He kicked her boney little ass out." We all began laughing.

Ana lifted her glass "To Kate Grey who slayed two witches in one day." We all drank to that.

"We should make t-shirts that say 'stay calm the witch is gone'." In my moment of glory my thoughts turned to Hunter and Sophie and Ana took notice of my change in demeanor.

"What's wrong Kate?"

"I was just thinking about the kids. I told Hunter he needed to tell Jasmine about Gia and we need to figure out what to tell Sophie."

"Hasn't Sophie had enough to deal with?" Gail said with sadness in her eyes.

"She's strong Gail and she has all of us." Sophie has the heart of a champion and will rise above this. "She'd been dealing with Dawn all of her life Gail. She's probably been expecting this. I'm going to call Liam now before they get out of cell phone range." I left the room and went on the back patio to call my son.

Hunter's POV

The girls all look amazing. They decided it would be fun to dress up as sailors, sexy sailors. I've had a hard on since I saw Jasmine in her navy blue capri pants with the sleeveless tank top. Her bare midriff looks succulent but the pigtails and cuff sailor hat put it over the top. Spencer and Liam seem to be having the same problem concentrating. At this rate I seriously doubt he will be able to make it out to the open water. Liam's phone rang and he took the call from his mother which gave me the opportunity I needed. I took Jasmine into the hull of the boat. It reminded me of our first date and I think she was feeling the same when she fell down the stairs and straight into my arms just like before. I didn't even get a kiss that day hopefully this boat trip will be different. If she forgives me that is.

"You saved me again." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"I love you Jasmine. I need to talk to you." She looked worried.

"You are scaring me Hunter."

"It's not that bad Bella. Just hear me out like I did when you told me about the Hoffman situation." I sat on the banquette and pulled her into my lap.

"I'm listening." She looked in my eyes and ran her fingers through my hair.

"I've been having a little problem at work, but it has been resolved as of today." She kissed my forehead. I could tell she wanted to say something but she was holding back because I had asked her to hear me out. "One of the architects has been making advances at me." The hand in her lap balled up into a fist. "Nothing happened and today the person in question got fired." I could tell she had a million questions. I gave her a nod and she knew she could ask.

"How long?" Shit this was the one question I didn't want her to ask.

"Nothing happened Jasmine. Mr. Dixon overheard a conversation with Kate when she came to pick me up that gave him proof he needed and it's over."

"Wait, Kate knows the guy?" This is classis. I couldn't help but smile.

"How is this funny in any way Hunter?"

"It's 2023 Jasmine, the architect was a woman. Her name is Gia Presto and I guess her and the Grey's go way back." The tension began radiating from her again. Jasmine flew out of my lap and began cursing in Italian. "Bella calm down. Dixon fired her and I never touched her. I trusted you about Hoffman."

"That's just it Hunter. You knew about Hoffman the minute he became a problem. I never hid anything from you. How long has this cougar been trying to get her claws into you?"

"You're right. She's been after me all summer. I was able to keep her at bay and I couldn't jeopardize my internship. I need this job for my future, our future."

"We don't have a future if you don't trust me." She went into our cabin and slammed the door behind her. I heard the lock turn. Shit, shit, shit! You are an idiot Charlie Brown.


	88. Loved by You

Hunter's POV

Good grief when I was in eighth grade I played Charlie Brown in the school musical You're A Good Man Charlie Brown and whenever I act like a loser I revert back to my old character and doubt myself. The familiar tune began to play in my head as I thought of Jasmine.

Happiness is morning and evening.

Day time and night time too.

For happiness is anyone and anything at all

that's loved by you.

If I just give her some time she'll calm down and maybe understand. I headed back on deck. Sophie looked upset. When she saw me come on deck alone she asked.

"Where is Jasmine?"

"I screwed up and she's pissed. She's in our cabin crying." Sophie and Sam looked at each other and without a word headed inside.

"What's wrong with Sophie?"

"Her mother the wicked witch just showed up to cash in on her daughter's fifteen minutes of fame."

"That sucks."

"What did you do to piss off Jasmine? Was she cursing in Italian?"

"Yeah, I fucked up royally. I don't think she's going to forgive me."

"She will. She loves you, but you better not fuck up our entire weekend. Sam and Sophie will talk to her. Let's get this boat out on the open water. Spencer toss me that line." We pushed off from the dock and set sail. It was a glorious sunny day as he headed out of bay towards the San Juan Islands. Spencer turned on the speakers and we cranked the Spiderbags and the Tingods. Liam tossed us each a beer and we tried to enjoy hanging out without the girls, but I couldn't blame the guys they were as distracted with those costumes as I was.

Sophie's POV

Sam stopped in the galley to get us some snacks. I whipped my eyes before I knocked on her door. I don't know why I was upset and it really didn't matter. My best friend needed me. Of course my mother came out to Seattle. Dawn loves attention or anything that will further her climb up the social ladder. I should have suspected when she was asking me where we were going to be. Live and learn. I'm glad we weren't home. She is my mother and I don't want to hurt her, but I'm not going to let her hurt me anymore. I'm sure she'll be long gone by the time we get back. "Jasmine, it's me let me in." I heard the door unlock. I opened the door and she was lying in the bed. Her cheeks were stained from her make-up and her tears. "You look like crap, but believe it or not Hunter looks worse than you."

"I brought wine and snacks" Sam held up a tray.

"What did he do?" Sam and I listened as we all enjoyed our wine and munchies.

"Jasmine, I know you're not going to like this but it's really not that bad. What would you have done if you had known what was going on?"

"I would have gone down out to his office and scratched her eyes out."

"And what do you think would have happened with his internship?" Hunter had worked really hard to get that position. It was rare that they gave it to students only starting their third year.

She conceded "He probably would have been let go."

"Exactly and this is his dream job. He told you nothing happened. The old goat got fired and he still had his internship."

"Old goat that sounds like something your father would say." We all began to giggle. The wine was starting to get to us. She was right it sounded exactly like Dad.

"So how long are we going to stay down here? They probably all have blue balls by now." Laughter took over.

"Spencer was flying at full mast the second he saw his outfit."

"I know. I think Kate saw Liam adjust his woody."

"That's nothing. I was sitting on Hunter's lap and I thought his schlong-a-dong was going to hit my g-spot through his pants and mine. We better keep it down. We want them to think we are commiserating down here not comparing."

Hunter's POV

"I can't take this anymore."

"Me either. Me and my girl are fine, but I know she won't ditch Sophie and Jasmine for a BJ and a bang."

"So romantic Spencer"

"Fuck you Hunter. If you hadn't told Jasmine about your cougar we'd all be getting laid right now. How are you going to fix it?"

"Yeah Hunter if I don't get some relief soon I might have to go choke the chicken. Dad's job foreman has an expression that I think applies "you fuck it; you fix it" so do you have any ideas how you can fix this?"

I thought about it for a few minutes. "I think I've got something that will have the girls dropping their panties." Liam and Spencer were all in. We situated the boat and a came up with a plan. We decided to pick the girls off one at a time and Spencer was first. We went below deck.

'Cause if you want love

We'll make it

Swimming a deep sea

Of blankets

Take all your big plans

And break 'em

This is bound to be a while

Your body Is a wonderland

Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)

Your body Is a wonderland

As he finished the last verse the door opened and Sam came out with a huge smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Oh yeah, it defiantly worked on Sam. She took his hand and lead them to their cabin.

"Ready Liam? You're next." He gave me the thumbs up and I began to play.

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do..  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning.

I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me...

Sophie opened the door and she had tears in her eyes, but they were tears of joy. She practically leapt into my best friend's arms and wrapped her legs around him as she kissed him truly, madly, deeply. I hope Jasmine reacts the same way.

"You got this Hunter. She loves you and you lover her." Sophie waved at me as Liam hauled her off into their cabin. I had two songs in mind for Jasmine. If I Didn't Have You by Thompson Square or classic. I decided on the classic.

Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away.  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay.  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.

Suddenly,  
I'm not half the man I used to be,  
There's a shadow hanging over me,  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly.

Why she had to go  
I don't know she wouldn't say.  
I said something wrong,  
Now I long for yesterday.

Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play.  
Now I need a place to hide away.  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.

Why'd she had to go  
I don't know she wouldn't say.  
I said something wrong,  
Now I long for yesterday.

Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play.  
Now I need a place to hide away.  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.  
Mm mm mm mm mm mm mm

I put down the guitar and waited for her to open the door. I needed her to come to me. To tell me that we would be okay. A sense of relief rushed over me when the door opened and the love of my life held out her hand. I took it instantly and she pulled me into our cabin. Hallelujah, looks like I won't need to beat the meat after all. "I love you Hunter."

"For happiness is anyone and anything at all that's loved by you."

"You're a good man, Charlie Brown." She kissed me and pulled me down on the bed and I swear the boat started rocking.

A/N: Credit where credit is due. These are great songs.

Happiness from the musical You're A Good Man Charlie Brown

Your Body Is Wonderland by John Mayer

Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden

Yesterday by The Beatles

Thank you Jen for your input and thank you all for reading!


	89. Charlie's Angels

Christian's POV

Elliot pulled up at the house just as we arrived. "Hey little bro."

"Elliot, what are you doing here?"

"Kate called and it sounded like she might need a ride home."

"That's probably a good idea. The ladies are celebrating the downfall of two adversaries today."

"Two?"

"I don't want to take their thunder. Taylor will you join us with our wives for a cocktail?"

"Of course Mr. Grey if you won't be needing me for the rest of the evening."

"No Bos, you're off duty." I gave Jason a wink.

"Did you just call Jason Bos?"

"Inside joke Elliot, don't worry about it."

"Hum, I didn't know you had jokes bro." We entered the house and joined the ladies in the sitting room. "Isn't this a pretty site?" My idiot brother was right Ana, Kate, and Gail all looked so happy and relaxed.

"Hello Angel's" Shit did I just say that out loud? We all kissed our lovely spouses. Elliot gave me an odd look. I like seeing Ana having fun. Although I think it's time to slow down the appletini's. I want her sober when I take her over my knee for putting herself in danger today.

"Where are the kids?" I asked.

"Ethan and Mia invited all of them over for a pool party." As much as I love our children it's nice to have the house to ourselves every once in a while. I might just spank Ana here in the sitting room and then bend her over this sofa. I felt so much pride in Ana when she told Mrs. Bradford that Gail would be taking the seat of the mother of the bride at Liam and Sophie's wedding that it made me hard. I handed Jason and Elliot each an ice cold Stella. Nothing hits the spot like a nice cold beer on a hot summer day.

"What exactly are we celebrating?" Elliot asked

"Ding dong the witch is gone." Kate slurred.

"Two actually" Ana giggled.

"It appears that my ex-wife rode in on her broom stick to try and see Sophie."

"That witch doesn't care about Sophie. She just wanted to try and cash in on Sophie and Liam's spotlight." That's the feisty Gail that we saw on the surveillance tape. The Gail that has been putting up with me and Jason for all of these years.

"Yeah and Kate had to take on your ex-girlfriend too." Ana said as she waived her finger at my brother. Elliot looked at Kate for an explanation.

"It appears that your old friend Gia is now going for younger men." I wonder just how many cocktails the ladies have had.

"Kate, what the hell are you talking about?"

"She was working for Ted Dixon and she's been coming on to Hunter." We all took a long pull on our beers.

"That's disgusting. She's old enough to be his mother."

"Yeah in a hot MILF kind of way. She kind of reminds me of someone else we used to know." Ana said under her breath so that only I could hear.

"Ana!" I pulled her further aside. I can't believe she just said that. That's her last drink and she's defiantly just earned herself another punishment.

"I'm just saying." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Mrs. Grey you better stop while you are ahead. That's you third infraction and the children aren't home to shield you."

"Yes sir." She smiled and bit her lip before she looked downward. What have I created? She's goading me to punish her.

"Yeah, well I got Hunter away from her and I was just about to kick her ass when Dixon interrupted. He heard our entire conversation and fired her on the spot.

"Ding dong, witch number two is gone." Ana was in rare form tonight.

"That's a smack down I would pay to see, Jasmine versus Gia. My money is on Jasmine." My brother seemed excited about the possibility of watching a cat fight.

"Me too." I responded. In the short time I've known Jasmine I've become very fond of her. Ana and the kids lover her too. She's a smart girl with a great mind for business. She's definitely got that hot tempered Italian blood but Hunter seems to balance her out. They are both exceptional young people and I'm glad that Liam and Sophie have them as friends.

"Bro, I'm starving do you have anything we can toss on the grill?"

"I'm sure we can find something." I looked to Gail.

"Mr. Grey, I have steaks marinating for dinner." I knew I could count on her.

"It's a good thing I'm married Gail or I'd kiss you right now." That's my brother, ever the flirt. Kate slapped his chest. The others began to leave the room to start the meal. I held Ana back.

"Mrs. Grey you've been a very naughty girl today and I'm going to enjoy punishing you and it will be for my pleasure and not yours."

"There's a fine line between pleasure and pain Mr. Grey. Bring it on."

"You won't be feeling so confident once your liquid courage wears off."

"That's where you are wrong Mr. Grey. It seems that your confidence is rubbing off on me after all these years."

"From what I understand Mrs. Grey, I've been doing more than rubbing off on you." The realization hit her and with my words she knew that I had watched the video. "That's right baby and your one saving grace might be that I'm proud of you and the way that you handled yourself today."

"Yes sir." I swatted her ass as she walked in front of me to join our friends and family.

Hunter's POV

"You understand why I didn't tell you, right?"

"I don't like it, but I understand it. If I would have known what was going I would have gone down to your office and beat the hell out of that witch, and then it would have be her word against yours. Now Mr. Dixon knows the truth, you still have your internship, and I didn't need to mess up my manicure." She smiled.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" I began to kiss down her neck.

"Are you going to start singing again?" I smiled against her luscious collar bone.

"I hadn't panned on it. Do you want me to?"

"No, I'd like you to stop talking and start worshiping." God I love this woman. For a few seconds I think we will be okay and then Charlie Brown's theory of the secret of life popped into my brain.

Replace one worry with another …

Now I just have to go to New York without Jasmine finding out and have the conversation of my life with her father.

Liam's POV

"God you are beautiful." I kissed her lips between each word.

"Are you going to start singing again?" I gave her a puzzled look and she started to sing. "You are so beautiful to me …"

"Why didn't I think of that one?" I held her tight. "You know you're everything in the world to me, right?" Sophie broke into song again.

Girl, you're every woman in the world to me  
You're my fantasy, you're my reality  
Girl, you're every woman in the world to me  
You're everything I need, you're everything to me  
Oh girl

As she finished I began to tickle her and pushed her down on the bed. "You think you're so cute don't you. I'm so lucky you are my girl." I kissed her truly, madly, and deeply. When we separated she started again.

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside I've got the month of May.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

"Sophie Taylor, you are amazing angel. What did I ever do to deserve you? I decided to beat her at her own game and before she could start singing I put my fingers over her mouth.

Girl you're looking fine tonight  
and every guy has got you in his sight  
what you're doing with a clown like me  
I'm surely one of life's little mysteries  
So tonight I'll ask the stars above  
How did I ever win your love  
what did I do what did I say  
to turn your angel eyes my way

"I love you Liam." With that the game was over and I made sweet love to my Angel, me Peach.

Song credits:

Joe Cocker – You Are So Beautiful

Air Supply – Every Woman In The World

The Temptations – My Girl

The Jeff Healey Band – Angel Eyes


	90. I Scream, You Scream

Liam's POV

I know it sounds crazy, but I love this time of the day, just before sunrise. Dad gets up early and it has always been a special time for us to bond. Ava and the twins take after Mom; none of them are early risers. I felt her presence before I saw her. "Good morning Angel. Did the motor wake you?"

"No, the cold bed did. I missed you. Where are we?" I pulled here towards me. Her back to my front and I wrapped my arms around her. She tilted her neck to the side to give me better access to it. God she's sexy in just my Bruins t-shirt. My hands roamed down to the hem and then back up underneath it. She shivered.

"We're about one hour away from Roche Harbor. Are you cold?" Her skin is so sensitive to my touch. I love the way she responds to me.

"No" she answered huskily as she ground her body against me. I continued to move my hands up her body towards her breasts. I traced circles around both of her nipples and she moaned softly. "We can't here Liam. The others could come up here any second."

"Are you kidding Sophie? They were going at it all night. We probably won't see them until noon." I continued my assault on her nipples and I knew she waivered when she rubbed against my bulging cock again. I sat in the pilots chair behind me and hooked my thumbs into her panties and slowly pulled them down her legs. She tried to turn to face me but I stopped her. "Stay like this. I want you to watch the sunrise Peach." She held the helm while I parted her folds and ran my fingers across her clit. She writhed in delight as a sunk two fingers into her tight pussy. "You're so wet for me Peach."

"I'm always wet for you Liam. Please."

"What?"

"I need you."

"You have me."

"I need you inside of me Liam." I love it when she tells me what she wants. Her walls tightened around my fingers and more than anything I wanted that to be my cock. As the sun began to rise, I lowered the swim trunks I had slipped on when I left our cabin and then I guided "the beast" into her hot core as she lowered herself onto me inch by inch until we were sheathed to the hilt. "Oh yes Liam." I pulled her close to my chest and rolled her taught nipples with my fingers as she pumped up and down my cock. We were both so close.

"Touch yourself Angel and keep your eyes open." Her touch sent us both over the edge of ecstasy. I kissed her neck and whispered in her ear. "That was the most amazing sunrise ever."

"Yeah, it was pretty spectacular."

An hour later we pulled into Roche Harbor on San Juan Island, luckily Hunter and Spencer decided to show their ugly mugs to help us dock.

"About good dam time you pussies." Sophie giggled.

"Screw you Grey, you could have gotten "the beast" to help you tie down the boat." Sophie blushed bright red. "Sorry Soph." I kissed my sweetie on the forehead. We had nothing to be embarrassed about.

"I wouldn't talk Knight, Excalibur. Give me a break." Spencer started laughing at both of us.

"I'd be careful Spencer. I thought I heard Sam moaning about a Popsicle." That's my girl. Now it was time for Hunter and I to laugh.

"I'm hard and tasty, what else can I say?"

"Okay, I've heard enough. Who wants breakfast?" Sophie headed down below to start breakfast.

An hour later we were on shore. Feed and happy, well most of us were happy. Sam and Jasmine weren't as happy with the wake-up call that they got as Sophie was. Cold water being squirted in your face is no way to start the day, but they got over it quickly and promised revenge.

Sophie's POV

"Nobody can tell my Dad we are doing this."

"Sophie just relax." Hunter teased me. "What happens on the island stays on the island."

"It will be fun Peach and it is perfectly safe." Liam kissed me as he buckled my chin strap and then helped me on to the back of our rented motorbike. I put my arms around him and held on for dear life. The island was beautiful and despite my fear, the motorbikes were fun. We scooted around the island and stopped at Friday Harbor.

"This place is so cute." We held hands as we discovered the quaint little town filled with bookstores, art galleries, and boutiques. We bought items for a picnic lunch and headed to Jackson's Beach facing Griffin Bay. It was a beautiful summer day and we had a great time playing volleyball in the sand and swimming in the bay. Of course the guys couldn't resist competing in paddle races around nearby Dinner Island. Everything is a competition with Liam, Hunter, and Spencer, but it's no surprise. I've seen plenty of Grey family bets over the years. The day was coming to an end and we decided to head back towards the boat at Roche Harbor. When we arrived we learned that they would be having music on the lawn at the Hotel de Haro. We retreated to The Grace to enjoy a BBQ on deck of famous local oysters. The meal was delicious but the company was even better. We all cleaned up and headed back to the hotel to enjoy the music. We danced under the light of the full moon. I grabbed Liam's hand and headed off the lawn toward the nearby vendors.

"Where are we going?"

"I need a treat so my fiancé is going to buy me an ice cream."

"Cool, will he buy me one too?"

"Probably not, he's kind of the jealous type."

"Oh really" He replied as I stepped up to the ice cream cart and ordered a double scoop of vanilla ice cream in a waffle cone with fresh strawberries on top. I licked it dramatically as Liam paid the man. Spencer and Sam arrived as Liam was getting his change.

"I don't think they have Popsicles Sam." I winked at our friends as we walked away holding hands. Sam buried her face in Spencer's shoulder in embarrassment.

"Miss Taylor I love the way you lick that cone."

"I've had lots of experience Mr. Grey." He pulled me close and took a bite of my ice cream.

"I thought your experience was limited to one cone Miss Taylor."

"Well it is Mr. Grey, but I've licked my cone many, many times. I think I've perfected it."

"I think I'll need another demonstration Miss Taylor." Liam grabbed my hand and we practically ran down the dock to the boat.

"Thank you for a perfect day Liam." I kissed him sweetly on the cheek as he took another bite of our ice cream.

"Being with you like this is what makes it perfect Sophie."

"I love you Liam."

"I love you too Sophie, now I think it's time for that demonstration miss."


	91. Bats and balls

Hunter's POV

"Is everything set for tonight?"

"Yeah, everything is ready. Sophie just needs have him ready for us to pick them up."

"It's really sweet that you made all the arrangements."

"Bella, I owe the guy big. Without him I never would have met you, besides all I did was make a few phone calls." I gave Jasmine a big sloppy kiss. The Grey's were footing the bill since our plans included the entire family.

"I've never really liked going to games."

"That's because you're a Mets fan." She socked me in the arm.

"Hey watch it Jas." She actually gave me a pretty good slug. It must have something to do with growing up with brothers. Hell, she was ready to pounce at that bar fight in Florida. "There is nothing like the sound of a crack of a bat at Safeco Field when a homer is hit."

"Homeruns I like, but not the kind that involve balls and bats. Well not those kind anyway."

"Oh really, what kinds of balls and bats do you like." This was getting interesting. Excalibur was fully enthralled in the conversation. She noticed the bulge in my shorts as I adjusted myself.

"Sit down and I will tell you all about it." I sat in the nearest chair and she straddled my lap. "The game starts out kind of slow by the player going to first base." Her lips met mine and our mouths opened as our tongues danced. She ran her fingers through my hair and I clenched has fantastic ass.

I smiled as we parted. "What happens next?" My dick twitched in my shorts. Excalibur seemed to know what was coming next.

"Well if the guy gets to second base this happens." She pulled her tank top over her head and reached around to unclasp her bra before she took my shirt off. God I love those tits. She placed my hands on her beautiful bare skin and began to we began to feel each other all over. I was about to explode.

"He's a lucky guy. What happens if he makes it to third base?" She reached for my shorts and undid my button and zipper and then I undid hers. She took my rigid length in her hands and began to stroke me while I fingered her." We were both on the verge of fireworks but I knew I wanted the full experience, so I stilled my fingers and pulled them out of her. I placed them in my mouth and tasted her delicious nectar. "Delicious." She teased me by suck my pre-cum off her fingers.

"Those bases are just the warm up. Remember I said I like homeruns." She rose from her spot on my lap and shimmied out of her shorts and then I lifted my hips as she pulled mine off. "This is the part where the balls and the bat really get used."

"Is it two balls and one bat?" She repositioned herself over my lap and reached for me. She rolled my balls in her hands and she positioned herself over me. "Yessss" she hissed as she lowered herself onto me. She moved with precision and we both screamed out each other's names as we both found the point of no return. She collapsed against me and we both caught our breath as we came down from our high. "I guess I can see why you would think baseball is boring if those are the kinds of homeruns you like." She giggled against me.

"Only with you Hunter," she put her hands on my face and looked deep in my eyes, "Only with you."

We were excited as we rolled towards Kate and Elliot's house. The kids were so excited about the huge party bus. I hope Liam is surprised and has a happy birthday.

Liam's POV

"So Peach, you really don't know where we are going tonight."

"No idea. They wouldn't tell me. All they told me was that they would pick us up at five and to be dressed casually." I grabbed our sweatshirts and he headed down the stairs. As we turned the corner I saw a huge party bus and my entire family.

"Surprise" they all yelled happily. Sophie and I were both stunned. Excitement filled the bus. None of the kids knew where we were going so that they wouldn't ruin the surprise. As the bus pulled in to the parking lot cheers erupted. I was in complete shock when we pulled into a private parking area. When we got out of the bus I saw that tables were set-up and my favorite food truck was waiting for us.

"Tacos!" I bit my bottom lip as I remembered Sophie licking that sauce off my fingers on that magical date when I showed her my Seattle. Next to the taco truck was another favorite, the cupcake truck. I kissed Sophie. "This is the best birthday ever!"

"It wasn't me Babe." She pointed to Hunter. "Your buddy made all of arrangements."

I held my knuckles up to him and we bumped our fists together and did a quick bro hug. "Thanks Hunter this is the perfect birthday." The food was delicious we had a great time playing catch in the parking lot. Everyone sang happy birthday to me and of course Mom and Grandma got emotional. I don't know where they all came from but before I knew it the table was covered in gifts. Sophie handed me a large square box. It was wrapped in blue paper with bright yellow ribbons. That's my girl, a Bruin through and through. I was shocked at what I saw.

"A helmet?" What could this mean?

"Read the certificate inside the helmet." She bounced up and down in her seat as I tried to figure out her present. I was shocked. It was something I always wanted to do. It was perfect.

"Really?"

"Yeap, but I think you're going to have some tag-a-longs." She pointed to her father, my father, my uncles, and my grandpa. "When they heard what I was giving you they said I could only get it for you if they could do it with you."

"It's on my bucket list son."

"Mine too." All the other men chimed in. I read the certificate in excitement again. Three hours of driving on the California Motor Speedway at speeds of over 150 miles per hour.

"I love it Peach." I bent over and gave her a pg-13 kiss since my siblings and cousins were watching. "I'll give you a proper thank you laters."

The kids went crazy begging me to open their present next.

"I guess we should have limited them to one cupcake." Mom joked with my aunts. As usual I was totally spoiled by my family, but I was suddenly feeling rushed by Jasmine and Hunter for us to get inside the stadium.

"What the hurry guys? The game doesn't start until 7:10."

"We have one more surprise for you." Once we arrived at the GEH box a Mariner's staff member asked me to follow her and suggested that I bring my mitt the Mom had secretly brought. "You might want to wear this." Hunter tossed me a jersey. I was taken deep within the stadium and before I knew it I was standing on the field with the Mariner Moose and several people and my Uncle Christian.

"What's going on?"

"You'll see."

"Ladies and gentleman the Mariners would like to welcome Christian and Liam Grey to Safeco field on behalf of the Grey Foundation. The Mariner's would like to say thank you to the Grey Foundation for the generous donation that they made towards our keep kids active program." The announcer quickly told the crowd about the program and then handed me a ball. "Tonight Liam Grey will be throwing the first pitch. On behalf of your family happy birthday." I began to get nervous. I had seen this end very badly before and shit I was an athlete supposedly on my way to the Olympics. I better make this pitch good or I will never hear the end of it. I stepped up to the mound and let it rip. Magically the ball drifted as if in slow motion straight to the mitt of the waiting pitcher. He came out to me and handed me the ball.

"Nice arm kid." I looked at my uncle. Relief washed over my face as pride washed over his. We returned to the box and enjoyed a great game with the night ending with fireworks.

"Those weren't my doing." Hunter kidded as the sky lit up. The bus ride was quiet on the way home. The kids had all come off the sugar high.

"Are you girls ready to try on wedding dresses tomorrow?" Aunt Mia had been asking Sophie to try on dresses all summer just to see what she liked and didn't like and tomorrow was finally the day. I wish she could be more excited about our possible wedding next June, but I think she's afraid to jinx us.

"Just Sophie Mia." Jasmine replied. "I'm not even engaged." I shot Hunter a look. Of course I knew his plan. He asked me to get Jasmine to LA without him so that he could go to New York to talk to Mr. Donatelli. I don't know who had it worse, me or him. Jason's a tough nut, but I knew he wouldn't kill me. I don't know if Hunter can say the same about Tony Donatelli Sr.


	92. The One

Gail's POV

I'm so thrilled to be sharing this experience with Sophie. I love her, she's not my biological child but in my heart she is my daughter and I couldn't be prouder of her. I know we are just looking at dresses today so that she can get a feel for the style of dress that she wants, but somehow I think we might just find the one.

Sophie's POV

Mia's bridal shop is elegant but comfortable, sophisticated yet modest, and chic all at the same time. I love the name, The Bridal Nest since it was started by Birdie Kavanagh's first.

"I'm so glad you're here." Mia squealed as Jasmine, Gail, Ana, Kate, and I walked in the door. The champagne popped and we all started looking at the beautiful wedding dresses. "Sophie are you looking for something long or short?"

"Long Mia, but I don't want a long train because we will probably get married outside."

"You still haven't decided where?" Kate asked as she held out a pretty dress.

"Probably in Italy if we make it to the Olympics."

"That's so romantic. All your dreams could come true in Italy." Mia sighed as she pulled another dress.

"What about color?"

"Not white, but not ivory either. I don't know how to best describe it. Rich and creamy is the best way I can describe it."

"Like Ben and Jerry's vanilla ice cream." Ana said dreamily.

"Exactly" I smiled remembering the vanilla ice cream we shared on San Juan Island.

"I think you should try on an a-line, a mermaid, and a fit-and-flare so that we can narrow down the shape you like." Mia showed me to a dressing room and put me in the a-line, it was pretty but wasn't the shape I was looking for, the other agreed. The mermaid looked good. We were headed in the right direction. As soon as I put on the fit-and-flare I knew it was the right shape for me. Mia had a brief word with one of her associates while the rest of us enjoyed more champagne.

"Sophie we have a new dress that I think will be perfect for you." Mia showed me back to the dressing room. When she put it on, I knew it was the one. It was perfect. Mia wiped a tear from her eye. "You are so beautiful. My nephew is one lucky guy. Stay here. I'm going to get a veil and jack you up before you go out to show everyone else."

"Jack me up?"

Mia giggled at my worried look "I'm not going to hurt you sweetie. I just want to get you some jewelry and a veil to complete the look." Mia nearly ran out of the room. She returned a few minutes later with a bracelet some earrings and a beautiful veil. She was right of course; everything together made me feel like a bride. Mia ordered everyone to close their eyes when she brought me out. "On the count of three, open your eyes. One, two, three."

I heard the gasps before I was the tears. Gail, Ana, Kate, Jasmine, and Mia were all crying. I had the same reaction. The long strapless dress was made of crinkle chiffon with diagonally draped flanges. The edges were frayed and bias cut that created a beautiful silhouette and the color was perfect

Gail dried her eyes and got up and hugged me. "Your Daddy is going to be crying like a baby when he sees you. You are going to make a beautiful bride Sophie."

"Liam is going to wet himself." Jasmine blurted out.

"I wouldn't talk Jas. When you get married Hunter will probably be a babbling idiot."

"Oh no, I'm not having the whole big white wedding. I want it quick and painless."

"You want to elope?" Mia asked with a sad pout.

"Mia you would understand if you met my family and besides it would be too difficult with us living here and them in New York."

"Christian and I almost flew to Las Vegas." Ana shyly admitted. Mia craned her neck to her.

"What? I never knew that."

"We never told anyone Mia. You and Grace were working so hard on our wedding, but then we got in an argument about our vows. When we finally kissed and made up your brother said he couldn't wait any longer. He had the jet fueled and the hotel booked."

"Why didn't you do it?" Mia asked as we all stared at Ana still shocked by her confession.

"Your Mom called to thank Christian for giving her the joy of see him so happy and having the wedding at the house. He couldn't disappoint her."

"Christian Grey is a pussy whipped mama's boy." Kate belted out as we all laughed.

"Speak of the devil." Ana's phone rang and she put her finger up to her mouth to quiet us. "Hello sweetheart" She answered but the smile on her face quickly fell. "Are you sure. Okay. I'll be right home." She ended the call. "Sorry girls I need to get home."

"Is everything okay?" Gail asked with concern.

Ana covered her mouth as a slight giggle erupted. "It appears that Mr. Safety decided he needed to test out Teddy's new bike before he deemed it fit for the road. From what I gather he misjudged the height of the bar on the bike and now he's on the sofa with an ice bag on the family jewels." We all practically started rolling on the floor.

"See, totally pussy whipped. Does he need you to hold the ice pack?"

"Kate Grey, I wouldn't talk. Elliot is just as bad and you know it. I need to get home. Sophie you look beautiful. Gail can you get home without me?"

"We will get her home Ana." With that Ana left but not before she warned us about messing with Christian, or Chrissy as Kate called him.

I changed out of the gorgeous bridal gown. "What about bridesmaid dresses? We have a very simple but elegant one that is chiffon just like yours Sophie."

"When we were at San Juan Island we went to the lavender farm, do you think we could find a blue that would go with lavender bouquets."

Once again Mia was moving at high speed. "The dress I'm talking about will be perfect and I just saw this." She thumbed feverishly through a bridal magazine. "Here" She turned to the page and showed us the pictures. They were exactly what I was looking for. Simple bouquets of fresh lavender.

"That's perfect. Jasmine will you try on the dress?"

Jasmine's POV

Mia was right about the bridesmaid dress and it was available in the perfect shade of blue. It was strapless, long, and flowing in chiffon with a ruched sweetheart neckline. It would look good on any body shape. Sophie loved it. As soon as Mia got me back in the dressing room she reminded me that every girl deserved to feel like a bride on her wedding day

"Mia, Hunter and I aren't even engaged."

"That might be true, but if you're going to elope you need to be ready. You're a part of the family now and I'm not going to let you miss out on feeling beautiful when you walk down the aisle to marry the man of your dreams. I'll be right back."

Mia came back in the room with a bag. "It just came in. You'll be the first to try it on." She unzipped the bag and I loved what I saw. "It's beautiful."

"It's a high-low by Oleg Cassini." I got a better glimpse as she took it out of the bag. It was white satin with beading along the neckline. She made me turn away from the mirror as she helped me put it on. I knew before I turned around.

"You are a bridal fairy Mia."

"This is your dress Jasmine. It was made for you. What size shoe are you?"

"Size 7-1/2"

"I'll be right back. You need the Mia Grey treatment too." When she left me alone I couldn't help but smile at my reflection in the mirror. Mia came back with a pair of killer heels and a tulle blusher. She stood back and admired her work. "Perfect."

Mia went out ahead of me and once again told everyone to close their eyes. They were shocked when she told them to open up.

"You look beautiful Jasmine." Sophie hugged my tight. "Hunter doesn't stand a chance."

"Wrap it up Sis." I looked shocked at Kate.

"Kate." We all said simultaneously.

"What? That boy is crazy about her. I bet they will be married before Sophie and Liam." My mouth fell open.

"You're right Kate but it's bad luck to buy your wedding dress before the groom proposes, you should know that you practically grew up in this shop. I'll put it in the back for you. It will be ready whenever you are." I hugged Mia. Words were not enough.

"I think we should toast." Kate filled our glasses. "To finding the one."


	93. Weekend Getaways

Hunter's POV

Hunter: "Is everything set buddy?

Liam: "Yes, we will pick her up at the airport."

Hunter: "I still can't believe we got away with this. I never thought she would agree to go so easily without me."

Lima: "Are you kidding me? This is the concert of the year. Hell, the decade. She wouldn't miss it and I could only get four tickets. Does anyone else know you're going to New York?"

Hunter: "Just my parents and you."

Liam: "Okay, I just wanted to know if I should call the police if you don't make it back my Sunday night."

Hunter: "Thanks for the vote of confidence. Shit I've got to go, Jasmine just walked in the door." We ended our call. Now all I had to do was drop her off at the airport for her weekend in LA, fly to New York, ask her father for her hand in marriage and get back without her knowing.

Liam's POV

I can't believe I missed Sophie's birthday by three days last year. I should have remembered when her birthday was. That's why I want to make this year so special for her. I wish I was going to the concert with the girls, but Jason was able to work with the security group responsible for the concert and has added a team to the area near the girls. Sophie deserves a great night with Jasmine, Karen, and Sam.

Jasmine's POV

I grabbed my baggage and began to look around for my friends. I saw them before they saw me. "Sophie!"

"Jasmine!" We've done this since we were in junior high. We always give each other big warm welcome hugs.

"Happy birthday. This is you last year as a teenager and next year you will probably be an old married lady."

"I'd watch it. I believe you are older than me." Liam took my bag and we headed towards the car.

"Hey Liam."

"Hey Jas. Welcome to La La land." Sophie and I didn't stop talking the entire ride back to the apartment.

"So this is it?" I looked around the one bedroom apartment and flopped down on the sofa.

"Yeap, this is it. Our home away from home." It was obvious the place was Liam's first. It wasn't your typical college guy's apartment, it was nice but it was all Liam with hints of Sophie that had been added later.

"What?" She must have noticed.

"It's so Liam."

"We're going to move once he decides where he's going to medical school. We can walk to campus. It's quiet and we have a lot of memories here." Liam cam huffing in with my luggage.

"How long are you planning on staying? Did you stash Hunter in here?" He motioned to my luggage.

"A girl has to be prepared for anything, and no Hunter is in Seattle helping his brother paint his grandmother's kitchen.

"Are you sure you'll be okay on the sofa?"

"It's only two night. I'll be fine.

Hunters' POV

Step 1 complete, Jasmine is safe and sound in LA and I'm about to board my redeye flight to New York for step two.

I swear that was the longest flight of my life. I thought the idea of taking the redeye was sleeping; obviously nobody told that to the brat that was sitting behind me kicking my seat the entire flight. Apparently his parents did think we wasn't "disturbing" anyone because he was being quiet. What kind of bullshit parenting is that? My heart was nearly beating out of my chest on my way to the Donatelli's. It took me three attempts before I actually made contact with front door. I gave it a firm knock.

"Did you forget your keys again?" Mrs. Donatelli clearly was expecting me.

"Hunter what are you doing here? Where is Jasmine?" She stood at the door in her bath robe. Before I could answer her she invited me it.

"I'm sorry. It's just me. I hope I didn't wake you. Is Mr. Donatelli home?" She tightened her robe.

"You look tired. Let me get you some breakfast." She offered me a hot cup of coffee which I gladly accepted and she started working around the kitchen. "Big Tony and the boys just left for the city. There is a huge event in the city this weekend and they are supplying of all the liquor. Crap, I guess I hadn't planned on this.

"Oh, I was hoping to talk to him." She sat a plate of food in front of me and sat down across from me with her own cup of coffee.

"I take it you came to talk to him about Jasmine since she's not with you."

"Yes ma'am and she doesn't know that I am here."

"That's very honorable of you Hunter." I smiled.

"Thank you. I love you daughter ma'am."

"Hunter will you stop with the ma'am business, it makes me feel old. Call me Francesca."

"I don't think Big Tony would like that." She grinned knowing I was probably right.

"Okay, then for now you can call me Mrs. D, but hopefully soon you can call me Mama." She squeezed my hand. "You must have flown all night. Why don't you go upstairs and take a little nap up in Jasmine's old room, and then when my husband gets home you can have that talk with him."

"Thank you Mrs. D. I'll think I will take you up on that." When I walked into Jasmine's old room I felt like she was with me. Everywhere I look I saw reminders of things she loves. All the things that made me fall in love with her. I took off my jeans and climbed into her bed and I felt like I was wrapped up in her arms. I don't know how long I slept, but when I came down the stairs Nonni, Mrs. Dr., Anthony Sr., Anthony Jr., and Joey were all sitting around the kitchen talking. I cleared my throat to alert them of my presence.

"Hunter, I understand you wanted to talk to me." Mr. Donatelli stood up and Francesca squeezed his hand and he gave her a kiss.

"Yes sir" I followed him out of the house and I swear I heard Mrs. D. scolding Tony Jr. and Joey. We drove the short ride to the Italian American Club I had visited with him last time I came. We slid into a booth and he ordered us drinks without even asking me what I wanted. I think he was trying to intimidate be, but nothing was going to stop me. He lifted his glass and I lifted mine. I downed the liquid to prove to him that I was serious. Last time we were here I just had beer, this drink was serious.

"I'm impressed." He grunted out.

"What the hell was that sir?"

"It was an Americano. Vermouth, Campari, and club soda. If you can handle your liquor you might just be able to handle my daughter." A smile crossed his face.

"I assume you know why I'm here."

"I have a pretty good idea, but I'd like to hear you say it." He waived to the waiter to bring us another round of drinks.

"Mr. Donatelli, I'm in love with your daughter the most stubborn, infuriation, smart, and beautiful woman that I've ever known and with your permission I'd like to ask her to marry me."

"I see. Is she …?"

"No sir she not. But that wouldn't change anything. I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her and I'm pretty sure she feels the same way about me."

We both took our second drink and Tony started laughing. "God it seems like just yesterday I was having nearly the same conversation with Francesca's father."

"Well? Do I have your blessing?"

"Like you said, my daughter is smart and stubborn. If she will have you than you have our blessing and support."

"Thank you sir. You won't be sorry. Could I ask one small favor?" He nodded his head.

"I'd rather she didn't know that I was here so that I can surprise her when the time is right."

"Well then I suggest we get you out of here before half the family sees you."

I survived and I had Tony permission to marry his daughter. When we arrived back at the house the kitchen was alive, and I was more than ready for some delicious Italian food. Nonni and Mrs. D. both hugged me and cried when we came in the door. Of course Little Tony and Joey wouldn't stop teasing me about putting up with their sister, but more that than they were all happy.

Jasmine's POV

What an amazing day so far. First Liam took us all to the mall and we found perfect concert outfits. After we got ready he took us to a trendy restaurant for dinner. The paparazzi went crazy taking pictures of Liam and Sophie. Then Liam dropped us off at the farewell tour for one of our all-time favorite singers. We had amazing front row seats. Sophie, Sam, Karen, and I all had a blast singing along with every song. After the concert we were whisked away by a limo. Liam, Spencer, and Jake were waiting for us when the limo arrived at the pier. We rode the roller coaster and the guys all won us huge stuffed animals. The only thing that was missing was Hunter, but knowing he was home helping his grandmother made me love him more.

_I miss you, but you are such a good grandson. – J XOXO_

_Kitchen looks great! I miss you too. – H XOXO _

Hunter's POV

Okay, so it wasn't a total lie. The kitchen that was surrounded by great food and happy Donatelli's did look great and I did miss her. I don't know how I'm going to wait for our anniversary to ask her to marry me.


	94. True Blue

Sophie's POV

I wake to a delicious aroma but as I stretch I notice his side of the bed is sadly empty. When I stretch I see the hot coffee and a bag from Café 1919 on the bedside table. I reached for the bag and found a note from the love of my life.

_Good morning Peach. 1 year ago today my life changed forever._

_Please enjoy your breakfast. I remember the day we sat in the café with your father, my uncle, and my cousin. You were so upset with me._

_Thank you for believing in me and making me the happiest man alive._

_Please meet me in 1 hour in the place where I 1__st__ laid eyes on you again. _

_All of my love _

_Liam _

It's the exact breakfast I ate that morning. How on earth did he remember? One year ago today, I felt it the second I hugged him. It was as if a lightning bolt hit me or a surge or energy and it still hits me, with every touch, smile, glance, or thought and I hope it never ends. I'm the luckiest woman in the world.

I downed my breakfast and got ready quickly. I wasn't going to be a minute late. I excitedly walked to my old dorm and that's when I saw him. He is looking as handsome as ever in his jeans and t-shirt. The only thing different about today is that he's wearing a baseball cap. That's weird Liam rarely wear hats. As I got closer he took it off, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

Liam's POV

I love so many things about Sophie. I tell her all the time but today I want to show her. As she got closer I took of my baseball cap. I don't know if it was shock or concern I saw on her face. I gave her my biggest panty dropping smile, yeap she's still immune to the "Grey Effect" when she wants to be.

"Liam Gideon Grey" I guess she doesn't find this amusing, yet. "What on earth did you do to your hair?" I wrapped my arms around her.

"Don't worry Angel, it's just colored spray. It will wash out." My hair is blue, very blue.

"Thank God, but why?" She pulled away from me so that she could look in my eyes.

"I was just remembering that last time I saw you before last year. You had blue hair and that awful boyfriend. It made me remember how beautiful you were; even though you looked ridiculous and how jealous I was of that emo punk."

She slapped my arm "Hey, Tim was a nice emo punk."

"You never did tell me the story behind all of that."

"What can I say, I was rebelling. Plus I heard you had a girlfriend and I couldn't show up alone. Were you jealous?"

"Hell yes I was jealous. What ever happened to that guy?"

"He tried to get in my panties, so I used my mace on him."

"That's my girl. I have something for you." I handed her a bag as we sat down on the steps.

"Two Cokes?"

"Yeah, remember after we finished unloading your stuff we had Cokes up in your room before I took you around campus." I remember every moment of that day.

"So what are we doing today?"

"You'll see." I kissed the top of her head and showed her to my car. When we got inside I blindfolded her. Our first stop was the hardest one to plan. When we pulled up to our destination I removed her blindfold. "One of the things that I love about you is how compassionate you are. How much you give of yourself to others."

"I don't understand Liam." As we walked into the familiar room her eyes lit up as a happy and healthy Lizzy flew into Sophie's arms. The hospital forwarded my contact information to Lizzy's parents and they couldn't wait to be reunited with the girl they had heard all about since Christmas. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "Thank you Liam" she mouthed.

After a long visit with Lizzy and her parents it was time for us to go to our next stop. Once again I blindfolded her. As I pulled up to our next stop I couldn't help but remember our perfect day in Seattle. Maybe she'll want to make another bet. I removed the blindfold. "I love your sense of adventure and your willingness to try new things." She clapped her hands with excitement when she saw where we were.

"You ready for a re-match Grey?"

"Bring it on. This time I'm not holding anything back."

"Yeah right Grey, I won fair and square. You never hold anything back." She was right, I'm a Grey and competition is in my blood.

"Same bet?" I yelled over the roar of the engines.

"You know it baby!" The light went green and Sophie took off like the wind in her go-kart. I didn't stand a chance. Although, losing last year had worked out well for me. "I hope you don't plan on pouting for the rest of the day now." Sophie teased.

"Peach, I've got you. That makes me a winner." She kissed me and ran her fingers through my ridiculous blue hair. It was amazing. "We aren't done my love." She covered her own eyes before I even got in the car. "No cheating?"

"No Liam. I can't see a thing, plus I love your surprises." Even the LA traffic couldn't change my mood.

"Don't take it off yet." I took her inside our next destination. I sat her down and changed both of our shoes. I told her to put up her arms and as I did I wrapped a skirt around her waist. I got close to her ear and whispered. "I love the way our bodies move together." I took off her blindfold and music started to play and our instructors introduced themselves to us. Holding Sophie in my arms as we learned the Waltz was magical. Sure we've danced before, but this is special. Something we can do on our wedding day. We fit together perfectly.

"That was amazing Liam. I can't wait to do that as your wife."

"I can't wait either. I love you Sophie Taylor." I covered her eyes again.

"Liam this day has been incredible. We've already done so much. I just want to go home and make love to you."

"Me too Peach, but we have one more stop." I pulled into the parking lot. I know what she's going to think when she sees where we are, but that's not what this is about. I parked in the same spot and removed the blindfold. She smiled when she recognized the spot.

"I thought you said we had one more stop."

"Get your mind out of the gutter Sophie."

"I thought you like it when I'm naughty."

"Oh I do. Maybe you can show me your naughty side later."

"I look forward to it." I took her hand and guided her to the observation deck. The table was set just like I wanted. The flowers on the table were identical to the ones I gave her on our first date, and the meal was from the Greek restaurant we ate at the night we came here and had sex in my car. "I love how you challenge me and make me a better person." I kissed the top of her hand. We enjoyed the sunset and our dinner. It was perfect.

"That was incredible. Thank you." I helped her from her seat.

"Follow me Miss Taylor." I took her to the ticket counter and bought our tickets. This planetarium is so much larger than the one we visited on our first date. We found our seats. "Sophie, I love how much you love my family and how much they love you."

"Thank you Liam for loving me."

"I can't remember ever not loving you Sophie." The lights went down and we held hands as we watched the show. It was magnificent. After the lights came up we walked hand in hand to the car. "Let's go home."

Sophie leaned against me and rubbed my chest as we drove home. I carried her into the apartment. "Liam we aren't married yet."

"I know but it still felt great. Now go change. I left you a bag in our closet." I had to work quickly. I grabbed the things I needed from the kitchen and left the apartment, leaving a trail behind me.

The roof looked just like it did a year ago. Thank goodness for Sam and Spencer. I lit the fire in the pit finished getting everything ready. The door opened and I turned. Sophie flew into my arms just as Lizzy had done to her earlier today. She was wearing the outfit I left her, the outfit I gave her on our first date.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." She kissed me repeatedly.

"Sophie most of all, I love the way you love me." I turned on the iPod and the album we listened to that first time she made me dinner in my apartment started playing.

"Smores too? God I love you. Unlike our first date Mr. Grey, I think you'll be getting some tonight."

"There's my naughty girl."


	95. A Bet's A Bet

Liam's POV

"I can't believe I agreed to this."

"Liam, a bet is a bet and they won fair and square."

"Don't remind me." I said as I buttoned the coat to my stupid blue jacket. I thought back to the day on San Juan Islands. I should have known Jasmine was hustling me when she challenged Sophie and I to a game of bocce ball at the Hotel de Haro at Roche Harbor. I figured since we are both athlete's and since Sophie is a precision shot, that we would have been a sure thing. Little did I know that Jasmine has been playing since before she could walk and I should have known that Hunter would rise to the challenge.

"I thought for sure you would try and change the costumes." She gave me a chaste kiss. "I'm happy you are being a good sport." She really did look beautiful in the giant yellow ball gown. I looked at her and the jig was up.

"I tried, but ours were under a fake name so that I couldn't change them and Hunter told the lady at the shop about the bet so she refused to rent me anything else." Even with those obstacles, that didn't stop me.

"Babe you might want to reconsider your "I don't make bets I can't win" philosophy because by my counts that four you've lost in the last year."

I pulled her down into my lap on the edge of our bed. "Well Miss Taylor, I believe the two go-kart bets were mutually beneficial for both of us and the poker bet got us a trip to Cabo, so as far as I'm concerned I still won those." I kissed her delicious neck. "Besides victory will still be mine tonight when Hunter and Jasmine see their costumes."

"Liam Grey you are incorrigible. Let's go get our friends you beast."

"Yes my beauty."

Hunter's POV

I'm on edge. I should have known Grey would pull a fast one. I actually thought I had him this time and now I look like an idiot. Jasmine thought it was funny and actually likes her costume. She does look pretty hot, but she so nervous she's making me antsy.

"Bella what the hell are you looking for?" I swear she's torn apart every inch of her cosmetic bag and suitcase.

"Nothing, I just forgot something."

"Do you need to get another one or borrow something from Sophie?"

"No, I can take care of it when we get home." Just then I heard a knock at our hotel room door. Sophie had tried to insist that we stay at their apartment, but no way am I sleeping on a pull out bed and sharing one bathroom with those two girls for the weekend, plus this way we all get some privacy. I opened the door.

"Good evening Bell you look ravishing tonight." I kissed the top of Sophie's gloved hand. "Beast, it appears I've been outsmarted." I gave him an unceremonious bow and invited them into our room. Sophie covered her mouth to try and hide her giggles as she joined my lady in the bathroom. "This better be one hell of a party man or I may never forgive you."

"It's going to be great my lord." Liam lowered his voice. "Are we still meeting tomorrow to finalize things?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you in the lobby at 9:00 in the morning."

Sophie's POV

"Wow Jasmine, you look great."

"Yeah, well it wasn't what I was planning on wearing but I do look pretty good if I do say so myself. You make a beautiful princess Soph."

"Thank you Lady Guinevere, I believe your king a waits. Will you be our guest?"

"Only if Liam will be human again." Jasmine giggled. I don't think Hunter knows what a big fan of the movie Jasmine and I were as kids. The guys are probably in for a long night.

"Do I really need to wear the tail and the horns." Liam complained as we joined them.

"Yes" Jasmine and I emphatically answered together. Hunter began to laugh.

"I wouldn't talk Arthur. You're wearing the crown and bringing Excalibur."

"But Bella, Excalibur is always with me." He adjusted himself.

"Dude can you keep your hands off dick in front of my fiancée?"

"Sorry, I'm just saying."

"Go stand over there." Jasmine and Hunter posed as I took pictures. "Now us." I handed her my phone and we switched spots. I feel beautiful and no matter what Liam thinks he looks handsome.

We headed out of the hotel. "What were you going to be?"

"Superman and Superwoman."

"See Hunter looks like I did you a favor, at least you're not wearing tights and a cape." Liam teased.

As we drove the short distance to the frat, Jasmine and I filled the car with our voices.

Little town it's a quiet village.  
Every day like the one before.  
Little town full of little people, waking up to say.

Bonjour!

Bonjour!

Bonjour!

We were in hysterics when we arrived at the house, but our laughter only increased when we saw Sam and Spencer.

"I couldn't keep them out of the fun."

"Liam!" Sam yelled before she elbowed Spencer in the gut because he was laughing at us.

"You look good enough to eat Spencer." Jasmine said.

"You really are a monster Liam. It's a good thing Sophie loves you so much or I'd kill you."

"Come on Sammy Sam, I bet every guy at the party tonight will be asking you for a scoop." Hunter tossed his arm around Sam. "But I'll keep all of you ladies safe tonight."

"You're a real prince Hunter Knight."

"I'm a king Sam and don't you forget it. Now is my lady ready to get this party started?" Jasmine took Hunter's extended hand.

"Hey, the only one getting a scoop of her tonight is me."

"Thanks baby." Sam gave Spencer a sweet kiss.

Sam really did look cute in her sexy little ice cream parlor waitress costume and Spencer was seriously funny as a Popsicle.

"How about you princess?" Liam extended his hand to me.

"We're not married yet, I'm just a simple village girl who loves books." I took his hand. "And you. You know you'll always be a prince to me."

The party was jamming. We all made our way to the dance floor and danced the night away. We closed down the party. As designated driver it was fun to see Liam cut loose and enjoy himself with his friends. We dropped Sam and Spencer off and then Hunter and Jasmine.

"Bye guys. We will see you tomorrow for brunch."

"Actually Hunter and I were going to meet up tomorrow for a run." Liam said with a surprising tone in his voice. He was up to something.

Once we were alone in the car I asked. "So, you and Hunter are going out in the morning?" His hands began to roam as I tried to keep my eyes on the road. He was definitely trying to distract me and it was working. "I'm trying to drive Liam. I'm not buying it Grey but I trust you, so I'll let it go for now." I was never happier to be back at the apartment.

Liam lips found mine and he couldn't get me out of that gown fast enough. "God you were the most beautiful girl at that party tonight."

"What were you doing looking at all the other girls?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"I wasn't Angel, it was the way that all the guys at the party were looking at you."

"I didn't notice because I only have eyes for you." I kissed him softly as I helped him out of his waistcoat and unbuttoned his dress shirt.

"God I love you." He lowered me down onto the bed in just my bra and panties and removed his pants. He lowered himself over me and started kissing me all over. His proximity was making me wet. He pulled down the cups of my bra and began to licking and sucking my nipples.

"Ohhh, yes" I moaned. "I want you." He stood up between my legs and then kneeled down on the floor. I unhooked my bra and he curled his finger around my panties and ran them down my legs slowly. Before he tossed them across the room he lifted them to his face and smelled my underwear.

"Sexy and beautiful" He dove between my legs and brought me to paradise with his tongue and magical finger as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Please Liam. I need you inside of me." I begged. "I need the beast."

Liam made a feral sound as he filled me. His thrusts were as needy as my desire, and we both quickly found our release. We held each other closely and fell asleep entwined in each other. When I woke in the morning he was gone, but in the bed with me was our stuffed animal friend, Cream and a note.

_Good morning Peach. I love you. Thank you for trusting me. _

_I'll be home soon and then we will go to brunch – Liam _

_XOXO _

Liam's POV

I really don't like keeping secrets from Sophie, but it's a surprise and I know it is one that she will like. "Are you sure about this?" I asked Hunter as we both looked at the computer screen.

"Surer than anything I've ever been in my life." I hit enter and it was done.

"Okay, let's go get Jasmine and Sophie."


	96. Sophie's Choice

Liam's POV

Once again I feel like I have barely seen Sophie since classes restarted. Between classes, studying, water polo practice, preparing for Chad and Molly's wedding, and heading up the packing party for the Sigma's I have no free time, and Sophie's schedule is as busy as mine. I'm looking forward to Saturday night and enjoying the annual date party, the one year anniversary of our engagement.

Sophie's POV

"So are you ready for tonight?"

"Yeah, after class we have a sound check at the hall and then I need to get dressed for pictures." Once Molly heard Liam perform with the Nu Tones last year she begged them to sing at the wedding, and what Molly wants Molly gets. Chad also asked Liam to be one of his ten groomsmen. Ten! That's crazy. Almost as crazy as them planning their weeding to correspond with the Sigma Nu party, so Chad and Molly's wedding is tonight and the party is tomorrow, Saturday night. I guess it kind of makes sense for them since a lot of friends come into town for the party, but it still seems a little crazy to me. "Are you sure you don't want me to have a driver pick you up and take you to the church?"

"No, I can drive. I'll see you tonight." I kissed him goodbye and we both left for class.

I didn't see Liam when I arrived at the church. The church looked like a tulle factory and flower farm collided. Wow, thank god I've adopted one of my father's mottos for our wedding. K.I.S.S. or keep it simple stupid. I don't need all of this pomp and circumstance, I just need Liam and the people we love. Liam says I could wear his favorite outfit on me, my yoga pants and his UCLA sweatshirt. I sat at the back of the church on the groom's side as people began to file in. I can't believe how many people are here. It must be over 300 people easily. I just wish Karen could have come tonight; we planned on keeping each other company while the guys perform their duties, but she has strep throat so I'm on my own tonight.

The procession was long and Liam was paired with a leggy blond, probably one of Molly's sorority sisters. He smiled when he saw me. I have to admit I was a little jealous that he had another woman on his arm. Everyone stood when the wedding march started, and Molly's dress fit in perfectly with the tulle and flower explosion that adorned the church. I don't know how she is walking in that dress. Chad and all the guys looked handsome in their classic black tuxedos. The slit in the bridesmaid dresses seemed a little indecent for a church wedding, but I guess these days anything goes. After the ceremony I only got to see Liam briefly as I passed through the receiving line. The bridal party was staying at the church for photos and then they were all being transported by limos to the reception. Molly and Chad rented the hall on campus where the Sigma party is going to be tomorrow. The foyer and patio were set-up for the cocktail hour. The line at the bar was way too long, so I took a glass of champagne form one of the waiters that was walking by with a tray. It certainly wasn't Bollinger. I guess I've been to too many Grey parties; I'm becoming a champagne snob. After tasting two not so good hors d'oeuvres I decided to stick with the cheese and fruit. I don't think I've ever seen so much cheese in my entire life. After what seemed like an eternity, the doors were opened to the main room and I found my assigned table at the back of the room in the corner. This really is a beautiful old classic room, although you barely notice the beauty of the room because of all the over the top decorations that have been added. I couldn't help but laugh at myself, when had I become such a wedding critic? I was rating everything from Molly's dress, to the venue, and the food.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" I was pulled out of me fog by the most alluring voice and when I turned towards it I was truly caught off guard by the delicious man behind the voice.

"It's all yours" I replied shyly as he sat down.

"Wow. You'll have to forgive me for being so forward, but I haven't been able to take my eyes of you since I saw you in the church. I know the bride is supposed to be the most beautiful woman in the room on her wedding day, but my cousin doesn't hold a candle to you." A smile came across my face but we were interrupted by the DJ announcing the arrival of the bridal party, finally I would be able to see Liam. The DJ began to announce each member of the bridal party as they danced in to some very annoyingly loud music wearing ridiculous sun glasses. They all formed a line for Chad and Molly and the room erupted as they came in. This was so not my style. I had to remind myself that it wasn't my wedding, so it really didn't matter if it was my style. Liam took his seat in the front of the room. It was going to be a long night. The room began to quiet as people found their seats.

I turned back toward Molly's handsome cousin to introduce myself, although by the smile on his face I was sure he already knew who I was. "I'm Sophie Taylor. It's nice to meet you." I put my hand out to shake his hand but he turned it and brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it.

He reluctantly let go of my hand. "The pleasure is all mine Ms. Taylor. I'm Conner Davis. I couldn't help but notice when you said your name you acted like I should already know it. Should I?"

"You don't?" I looked at him with surprise. Ever since the media frenzy I hadn't been able to go anywhere unrecognized. "Uh no, I guess not."

"I've been a bit out of touch with main stream society because I've been traveling out of the country. I guess you could say I'm about six months behind."

Finally someone I didn't need to talk to about "Liophie" with. The first time we saw the combination of Liam and Sophie coined as Liophie we thought it was funny and kind of cute, but it was worn out very quickly. Now we never wanted to hear it again.

I began to relax; it was as if we were the only two people sitting at the table of ten. "Uh that's nice, what do you do?" Conner was very attractive with his dark hair, chiseled jaw, and chocolate brown eyes. What the hell is wrong with me? I have a fiancée and he's sitting at the front of the room. We were interrupted by a server who placed our salads down in front of us. It had way too much dressing on it. I moved it around with my work, but really didn't eat any of it.

"I'm actually a chef and I've been traveling the world creating recipes for my new restaurant. I have to ask why someone as beautiful as you are is alone tonight."

"The friend I was coming with has strep throat. I'd love to hear about your restaurant." We were interrupted again by the waiter. We were served something that looked like chicken, potatoes of some kind, and a vegetable. I heard Conner put down his silverware. I took my first bite of rubbery tasteless chicken; at least I think it was chicken.

"I can't let you do this. Come with me." He stood up and pulled my chair out for me. We followed a waiter back to the kitchen. Conner looked around and talked to someone that looked like they were in charge. He shook Conner's hand and handed him a chef jacket. Conner removed his jacket, rolled up his sleeves, and put on the chef coat. I got a glimpse of his build and he really was a magnificent looking man. I was offered a chair and sat down and watched in awe. He was incredible to watch. He had the attention of everyone in the kitchen. It was like a performance and before I knew it he stood before me with a beautiful plate of food. He held a fork full of his creation in front of my mouth, and without saying a word I let him feed me. God it was sexy. It was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted and I couldn't help but notice Conner watching my mouth as I ate. Without think I licked my lips and he let out a soft groan. Holly hell, what the fuck am I doing? For the first time since Conner said something to me I remembered Liam. Crap, if he acted this way with that bimbo bridesmaid he was paired with I would have his nuts.

"You have a little something" Conner lifted his hand to my face and I began to panic. I leaned back and wiped my face with a napkin. I made sure to do it with my left hand. It was then that Conner saw my engagement ring.

I got up from my seat. "I'm sorry for misleading you Conner. Thank you for dinner. It was really delicious, but I really must go. I'm sure my fiancée is looking for me by now." I hurried back to the ballroom just in time to hear the toasts.

Liam rose his glass and I could tell he was searching for me. I stepped towards the front to the dance floor and he smiled when he saw me "To believe in the life of love" I recognized it immediately as part of the Sigma Nu creed. Shit, shit, shit. What have I done? Liam was supporting his friend, his brother, and I was flirting in the kitchen with a stranger. As Liam and the Nu Tones took the stage I was overcome with guilt as they sang. Liam couldn't take his eyes off of me. Yes, he was singing the song for Chad and Molly, but he was singing the words to me, pledging that I was his love of a lifetime. I fled from my spot with tears in my eyes. I was a terrible person, I didn't deserve Liam Grey.


	97. Perfection

Sophie's POV

I could hear the room erupt into applause as the song ended but it was like I was in a fog. I made my way back to my table in the back of the room and grabbed my purse. Thank god I didn't see Conner again. I needed to get out of there and fast. Suddenly I couldn't see, probably because of the tears and I couldn't breathe that's when I felt his arms around me. He scooped me up as if I didn't weigh anything. I heard his soothing words in my ear, but I can't remember what he said. I felt the restraint being put around me and I heard the sound of the engine, but that's the last thing I remember.

I stretched as sunlight filled the room. For a moment I felt rested and happy, and then I remembered what I had done. I looked around and saw the familiar room, our room, no his room. His apartment, his bed, his pillow, his scent, I didn't deserve any of it. The door opened and I froze. I couldn't hide. I had to face him and break the heart of the man I love.

"Oh good, you're awake. You had me really worried." He looked so concerned as he sat on the side of the bed and handed me a glass of water. "Drink this." I sat up; it was then that I realized I was naked. I covered myself with the sheet. I didn't want him to see me. He would never look at me the same way again. I was so embarrassed.

I drank the water but then I freaked out. He was so close to me and he had this look on his face that I couldn't stand to see knowing that I was about to break his heart. I love him, more than anything in this world. You're not good enough for him played like a loop in my head. I grabbed the sheets and stumbled as quickly as possible out of bed.

"Sophie what's wrong? Did somebody hurt you at the wedding?" Oh god, I've hurt him and he's worried about me. "Peach tell me what happened." As quickly as possible I made it to the bathroom and locked the door. He was right behind me. I slid down the door and onto the cold tile floor. He banged on the door. "Please Sophie don't shut me out. I love you. Tell me what happened." Then I heard nothing but the sound of my own cries.

Liam's POV

I don't know what to do. What the hell happened? I hadn't seen her since the stupid receiving line. I don't know why I had to shake over 300 hands, it wasn't my wedding. The fucking pictures took forever, and by the time we got to the venue all the guests were inside the ballroom. I looked for her, but with the fog machine, the disco lights, and the crowd I couldn't find her. Other than singing one song and maybe saying a toast, I thought my duties were done but no. I had to sit with the wedding party, and I couldn't get Molly's attention long enough to find out where Sophie was sitting. Then that bitch Brooke wouldn't leave me alone. It was like she expected us to hook up because we were paired together to walk down the aisle. Finally I had to just get in her face when she kept trying to put her hand on my leg under the table "look Brooke, it's NEVER going to happen. I'm engaged to an amazing woman." She must have gotten the message because in the next minute she was giving all of her attention to Thomas who was sitting on the other side of her. Good riddance, Thomas looked like he was in heaven. Maybe because Shelia was his bridal party partner and word at the frat house was that Shelia and Brooke were pretty close friends and the liked to share and that meant everything. The dinner was awful, I just wanted it to be over so that I could get to Sophie, but that's when the toasts started. Good god, if everyone in the bridal party says something we will be here all night. I had to take matters into my own hands. I stood and that's when I finally saw her. She look beautiful in her dress but she had a look of sadness on her face. What could I say that was short but meaningful? I rose my glass "To believe in the life of love". My Sigma Nu brothers went crazy and that's when I took the stage with the Nu Tones. As I sang I looked straight at her, my Angel. Sophie, the woman I will love for the rest of my life, the person that completes me. As I looked at her I realized her eyes didn't look sad, they looked empty, and the realization scared the shit out of me. Something had happened and I had to get to her. As the song ended she turned and ran. I jumped off the stage and followed her, but I had to get through the crowd. I didn't think I was going to find her and then I saw her. She looked so broken, so hurt. I caught her just as she was about to collapse, that was Friday night. Now it's Sunday afternoon. We missed the annual date party but I didn't care. I just needed her to wake up and tell me what the hell was going on. I call my Grandma. She told me that as long as she was breathing normally to just let her sleep and told me that she was probably just exhausted. I kept vigil over her in the chair beside our bed. She looked so beautiful. I just wanted to hold her and tell her that I love her, but I knew she needed her rest. I had to turn her phone off. Karen and Jasmine were calling her non-stop. Karen probably wanted all the details on the wedding and Jasmine probably wanted to confirm our plans for next weekend, Thanksgiving. I finally sent them both a text.

_Sophie's not feeling well. She's sleeping. She'll call you later – Liam _

That's when my phone rang. It was Jasmine. I took it out in the other room. She was panicked. "Liam is Sophie okay? She's never sick?"

"I don't know Jasmine." Shit, I couldn't tell her Sophie seemed to have some kind of breakdown and had been sleeping since Friday night. "I think she just needs some rest. She's got a lot going on and I think it all caught up with her."

"Okay, have her call me when she is up." She paused "Liam, thanks for taking care of her." I wish I was taking care of her. I feel so helpless. When I walked back in our room she was awake. I was happy for a second. I handed her a glass of water and told her to drink it, that's when a flash of terror crossed her face and she scrambled into the bathroom. Not only did she shut me out but she locked my out too. What the fuck happened?

Sophie's POV

I don't know how long I sat with my back against the wall crying, but I knew I had to face what I had done. I turned on the water as hot as it would go and scrubbed every inch of my body. I felt so dirty. How could I taint something so beautiful? I dried myself off, combed out my hair, and put on my robe that was hanging on the back of the door. Liam wasn't in his bedroom when I came out, so I decided to get dressed so that I would at least be dressed when he kicked me out. He was sitting at the dining table with his hands over his face when I came out, shit he has been crying. He tried to stand but I asked him to stay where he was. He didn't say anything.

"Liam, I don't deserve you. I don't think I can do this anymore." I began to do something I never thought I would do. He reached for my hand to stop me.

"You're breaking up with me?"

"Liam, I love you but once you find out who I really am I don't think you'll want to marry me. I'm not good enough for you. I'm just the helps daughter."

The look of hurt in his eyes just doubled. Before I knew it he was on his knees in front of me "Sophie you are everything to me. You can't do this. I won't let you. I know you. I know that you are everything that is good, honest, devoted, and loyal. You make me a better person, and I'm just the son of a hammer head, an elementary school office clerk, and a journalist."

"I'm not a good person. I was picking apart every aspect of Chad and Molly's wedding. I just wanted to be with you and then you were with that beautiful bimbo." He chuckled.

"Sophie you are so perfect."

"That's just it Liam. I'm not perfect. I'm so tired of all this. Coach expects me to win every tournament, I expect to take extra classes so that I can graduate early, but I freak out if I don't get an A. If I eat a cheeseburger and wear jeans and a t-shirt I'm in the papers with headlines like "Is she eating for two?" or "America's sweetheart is packing on the lbs." or I'm on the worst dressed list. I never get to see you. I wanted to spend time with you at the wedding and then they stuck me in the back of the room and I didn't know anybody." I started talking faster. I had to tell him about Conner.

"It's okay baby, slow down. Nobody expects you to be perfect. What I meant was that you are perfect for me. You need to stop putting so much pressure on yourself. You don't need to graduate early, and Avila knows you can't win every match, just do your best. That's all you can do. We can't change what the press says. You are beautiful. You could wear a brown paper bag and I would still love you, and you are too skinny anyway so if you want to eat burgers every day and gain 100 lbs. I'll still love you." He got off his knees and carried me over to the sofa and sat down with me in his lap. I put my fingers over his mouth so that he would stop talking.

"I'm not done. At the table I was feeling so lonely and then a man joined me. He didn't know who I was and it felt so good. I could just be Sophie. He asked me why I was alone, and I told him my date had strep throat. I'm sorry Liam, I should have just said you were at the bridal table. I'm sorry. It just felt so nice to have someone's attention, and not because I'm Sophie Taylor."

"God baby, I'm so sorry for making you feel so alone. Did he do something to you?" Liam was conflicted. I don't know if he was madder at himself or Conner. It was my fault, not his.

"No, it wasn't like that. Conner was a gentleman. He's a chef and when they brought out that rubber chicken he couldn't stand to watch me try and eat it."

"I was wondering what that food was." He tried to pull me closer.

"He took me in the kitchen and cooked me an amazing dinner." Liam looked shocked. "I'm sorry Liam, I got so caught up in him paying attention to me." I took a moment to collect my thoughts. "He tried to kiss me, but as soon as he did I realized I was making the biggest mistake of my life and I stopped him. I ran out of the kitchen and that's when you saw me on the dance floor." The tears began to stream down my cheeks. "I'm sorry Liam. I told you that I don't deserve you." I began to get off his lap to leave but he wouldn't let me go.

"Are you done now?" I looked at him and shook my head yes. "Good because now I'm going to tell you that I love you and I never want to see you try to take that ring off again. That blonde bimbo, Brooke tried to make a move on me, but you are the only person that I want. Is that any different than what happened to you?"

"But I didn't …" He interrupted me.

"You didn't tell him about me. I get it Sophie, for one night you just wanted to be a normal girl, just Sophie. The second he tried something you told him you were engaged, right?"

I didn't hesitate "Of course, you are the only person I want. I love you. So, you forgive me?"

"Peach, I love you more than anything. There is nothing to forgive. I still want to punch that guy's light out, but I won't. I need you to promise me that if you ever feel this overwhelmed or alone again that you will tell me, and if you ever tell me again that you don't deserve me I will take you over my knee and spank you."

"I promise" I held up my pinky. He kissed me lovingly "Shit, what time is it? We need to get ready for the Sigma party." He began to laugh as he buried his head in the crook of my neck.

"Baby, it's Sunday."


	98. In the Circle

Sophie's POV

Thank god it's Wednesday and we are headed to Seattle to spend Thanksgiving with our families. It was just last year we were on our way to tell them about our engagement. I didn't think it was possible for me to love him more than I did last year, but I do. Liam has been so supportive since my meltdown. I still can't believe I slept that long. Liam told me that I needed it and we spent Sunday snuggled up watching chick flicks in bed, poor guy. On Monday Liam insisted that I go to the campus clinic for a check-up, then we both went to the academic resource center to talk to the counselors about our schedules and plans for the future, and then I had a long talk with coach Avila. That was the hardest thing I had to do, but he made me feel so much better. I can still hear his words.

"Sophie you are a talented and accomplished young lady. It's not luck, or timing, or a result of you deceiving others. Don't let you be your biggest roadblock." He was right, but convincing myself that I wasn't a "fake" was something that I was going to have to work on. He encouraged me to start a journal to help me get out of my own head, and to make a list of my accomplishments. "Sophie you need to celebrate the things on your list. You are a remarkable young woman with a bright future." We are planning to do more together to introduce archery to kids that wouldn't otherwise get a chance to experience it. "Sharing what you know with others will help you realize your accomplishments have nothing to do with luck." Then he told me he didn't want to see me again until after Thanksgiving break. "Go home Sophie and talk to your family, tell them what you are feeling. They love you and will support you. No one is waiting for you to fail. It's okay to feel anxious, but don't let your fears get in the way of your confidence." In my heart I knew he was right. "Sophie you deserve your success and happiness, enjoy it."

Liam's POV

We are both so happy to be going home. I think this weekend is going to be great for both of us, and I can't wait until she knows about the surprise Hunter and I have planned.

"Whose picking us up at the airport?"

"My Mom and Dad" I stroked the top of her hand. "Are you sure you aren't mad at me for telling them about what happened last weekend."

"No Babe, actually I'm glad. We need them." She hesitated "I just hope they don't think I'm crazy or broken."

I kissed her on her forehead, then her nose, and then her beautiful soft lips "Peach, they know that you aren't. They love you and they are worried about you. You need to stop putting so much pressure on yourself, nobody expect you to be perfect. We all just want you to be healthy and happy."

"Have I told you how much I love you?" She asked.

"Yes, but you can always tell me again." I winked at her.

"Why don't I show you laters, baby?" She whispered so that the woman sitting next to us wouldn't hear.

"That's a date." The seatbelt light went on and we were instructed to prepare for landing. After we got our luggage, we made our way out of the terminal and saw my parents in the loading area. Mom was in her car and Dad was in his. That was unexpected.

Mom rolled down her window. "Hi kids. I'm here for my future daughter-in-law. Liam you go with your Dad." I kissed Sophie goodbye and she jumped in my Mom's car.

"Hey old man" I shut the door "Should I be worried about my fiancée?"

"No, you know your Mom. She's got a plan and if I know her it will all work out for the best." I couldn't help but smile as we drove towards "the compound" to help my siblings and cousin's set-up for the 2nd annual Grey Christmas box packing party for needy children because I knew Dad was right.

Sophie's POV

I suddenly felt nervous alone with Kate, but instead of talking she turned up her stereo and she started to sing. I joined her and started to relax, it was fun. I had no idea where we were when she parked the car and turned to look at me.

"That was fun." She hugged me. "I'm glad your home. It means so much to me to have my entire family together for Thanksgiving. I hope you don't mind but I was hoping we could talk."

I began to get nervous again and started playing with my engagement ring. She took my hand in hers. "It will be fine, I promise. It might even help." We got out of the car and I followed her inside. It smelled delicious inside the small pie shop. Inside I saw Ana and Grace. They both hugged me tight and said hello before we all sat down.

"Is this an intervention?" I asked nervously.

"No, it's a pie-tervention." We all began to laugh and I relaxed a little as Ana handed me a piece of pie and Grace poured me a cup of coffee from a carafe. I took a huge bite before I lost my appetite. My eyes rolled back in my head in sheer pleasure. "Sophie we just wanted to let you know that we are all here for you."

Grace spoke up "We weren't always Grey's you know dear. We know how hard it can be, but more than anything we want you and Liam to always know that you aren't alone."

I swallowed my second bite. "I know Grace but sometimes you all just seem so perfect. I don't want to let anyone down." Grace, Ana, and Kate all started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"The fact that you think we are perfect." Ana said after she recovered. "When I married Christian I was constantly waiting for the floor to fall out from underneath me. I was convinced I wasn't good enough for him." She said with all seriousness.

"But you are so beautiful, and smart, and confident."

"Thank you, but sometimes knowing it and believing it are two different things. I believe I was called "mousy" and "a gold digger" by more than my share of people."

"Including your own father-in-law" Kate added and I was shocked.

"It's true. Carrick thought I was just after Christian's money when we first announced our engagement, and when he bought GP everyone believed I was handed my job on a silver platter. I went to work every day and had to prove myself worthy. Confidence came with time and my own successes at GP. Having Teddy also gave me more confidence. He made me realize that nobody could take away what Christian and I share together. As far as being beautiful, I still don't know about that. I'm just Ana. That's all I can be."

"It's all that we want you to be too sweetie, just Sophie. We just want you to be healthy and happy." Kate squeezed my hand.

"That's exactly what Liam said."

"My grandson is a smart young man. You know Sophie; you remind me a lot of myself. Driven, focused, and determined."

"You really see that?"

"Of course, but sometime you need to give yourself a break. You won't be doing yourself or anyone any good if you run yourself into the ground. I can't imagine all that you need to do in one day with your schedule."

"But you're a doctor and you volunteer so much."

"Yes, with a husband, a housekeeper, a gardener, and a cook. I couldn't do it all without them. Trust me it took me a long time to learn to ask for help and to also learn to say no. Asking for help and taking time out for yourself doesn't make you weak, it proves you are strong."

"Thank you Grace."

"Sophie, do you know why we are here?"

"To get pies for tomorrow" I asked.

"Yes, but do you ever wonder why everything else at Thanksgiving is homemade but the pies."

"I guess, I never really thought about it."

"Do you remember the Thanksgiving that Elliot and Liam got stuck in the snow storm?"

"Yes of course. Ava was just a baby and you and Mia were both pregnant."

"That's right. That year it was just going to be me, Elliot, Liam, Ava, Grace, and Carrick for Thanksgiving. I begged Grace to let me bring something so she said I could bring pie. I'm sure you know that I'm not much of a cook." Ana nearly choked on the tea she was drinking.

"That's the understatement of the year."

"Anyway, I practiced baking pies all week. I think I made Elliot and Liam sick. I wanted to prove to everyone that I could do it."

"But you bought the pies."

"Yes and we have every year since. You see, I can't cook and I accept that, but that doesn't mean I can't give my family the best pies any of us have ever tasted." A huge smile crossed all of our faces.

I looked around at the women sitting around me "How did I get so lucky?"

"You didn't get lucky Sophie; you deserve nothing but the best."

I took Kate's hand and reached across the table for Ana's hand. She grasped Grace's hand and Grace reached for Kate's other hand. In this circle I felt loved, none of us were perfect, but it felt perfect.


	99. Test of Time

Liam's POV

On the way to the compound Dad told me how proud he was of me and how happy he was to have us home for the long weekend. Somehow I don't think he will be happy Friday night.

The club house was bustling when Dad and I arrived. Music from the Christmas CD we made last year was playing and everyone was singing along.

"Liam!" Madison yelled as she flew into my arms. "Where is Sophie?"

I ruffled her hair. "What your cousin isn't good enough for you?" She laughed and I gave her a hug. "She will be here soon."

The kids had done an incredible job, and had already put together over 250 boxes with their friends and classmates, and by the looks of things they could easily double that number. They had a great system down, and when Sophie arrived with Mom, Ana, and Grandma they all joined in.

"Sophie you're slowing down the assembly line." Teddy complained as she and Emily carefully constructed their boxes. I could put a box together in a matter of minutes, but not Sophie. She painstakingly picks every item as if she's picking it for a friend and the notes she writes are the sweetest. I'm sure the receiver will truly cherish it forever. Just watching her and the love she gives so freely to strangers makes me think about our future family, our children will be blessed to have her as a mother. Jasmine arrived alone and she clearly looked upset so I decided to try and steer clear from her. I don't want to have to lie to her if she asks me anything. We decided to finish the boxes tomorrow and ended the night with karaoke.

Sophie's POV

"Good morning handsome, Happy Thanksgiving." He rolled over and began kissing me. I love the feel of his morning stubble against my sensitive skin.

"Good morning beautiful." He said between kisses. Soon we were lost in each other. Our bodies became one, entwined together. As we laid sated in each other's arms I ran my finger up and down his arm.

"I'm worried about Jasmine. She wouldn't even talk to me. Has Hunter said anything to you?"

"I'm sure they will be fine." Was his only response before he scrambled out of bed and started making our coffee and changing the subject about my time with his mother last night. I feel like Liam is avoiding the subject of Jasmine and Hunter.

A bevy of activity was happening when I entered the kitchen. All the ladies were in matching aprons embroidered with their titles. Mia excitedly put mine over my head and spun me around to tie it. Three said "Mrs. Grey", one "Mrs. Kavanagh", and one "Mrs. Taylor", and mine "Future Mrs. Grey". Hopefully next year mine will say "Mrs. Grey" too.

"Thank you Mia. I love it."

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll get you another one soon." She whispered in my ear. We had a great time preparing our traditional Thanksgiving Day meal. I love being a part of this family. Finally everything was finished and we all sat around the table. Carrick was about to ask us to join hands when my father stood and asked if he could have everyone's attention.

"Sophie, I was going to wait and give you this for Christmas but I think the timing is right now." He handed me a plain white box. "We all love you and Liam and want nothing but the best for you two." I slowly lifted the lid and I was shocked by what I saw. It was exactly what I had drawn on the napkin in Cabo. I showed Liam and a huge smile crossed his face as I wiped my tears away. I was in shock as I held the elegant linen card in my hand with our monogrammed initials separated by the infinity symbol just like Liam's tattoo in the perfect shade of blue.

Save the Date

June 5, 2024

For the wedding of

Sophie Ann Taylor

Liam Gideon Grey

Formal Invitation to Follow

"Really Daddy?" I leapt out of my seat and put my arms around him.

"Yes baby girl, I told you that I would support you in your dreams. You and Liam are meant to be together." Liam was on his feet and joined us in our hug.

"We're really getting married on June 5th?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Kate helped me research your schedules. Are you okay with this?"

"It's perfect Dad. Five is Liam's lucky number. But the team's won't be finalized by June 5th."

"I know Sophie and it doesn't matter." I squeezed him even tighter.

"I love you Dad." We took our seats and we all joined hands and went around the table saying what we were most thankful for.

When it came to Ava's turn she said "I'm thankful that this year I will finally have a sister." I smiled at her and gave her a wink. Blessed could not even begin to describe the feelings that I had. Liam and I held hands through the entire meal and my cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so much. As the dessert was served I thought back to the amazing pie-tervention from the night before, and then back to what everyone had told me. It wasn't luck, I deserved it. Doesn't everyone deserve to be happy? That's what I am, extremely happy. After dinner Hunter and Jasmine joined us. Christian was adamant that he have a Monopoly re-match with Jasmine.

"Jasmine, you're off your game tonight." Christian roared as he beat Jasmine. He was right about that. Something was definitely off with Jasmine. She had been thrilled for us when I told her about the wedding but she still seemed down.

"Liam would you mind if I stayed here with Jasmine tonight. I think we need to have a talk, plus that way I won't have to wake you up in the morning when we leave for our Black Friday shopping."

"That's fine Peach, I think you're right." Jasmine didn't put up a fight. I think she needed to talk to me alone. Liam kissed me goodnight and Jasmine and I headed to my old room after she said a brief goodnight to Hunter that looked rather heated.

"Spill!" I demanded as we sat on my bed facing each other. Jasmine did something I had never seen before, well not since we were thirteen years old anyway. She burst into tears. I didn't know what to do, so I just held her as she sobbed.

As I held Jasmine she hiccupped "I think Hunter is going to break up with me." I could barely understand her.

"Did you just say that you think Hunter is going to break up with you?"

"Yes and …" she began crying even harder.

"And what?" I pulled her away so that I could look in her eyes.

"I think I'm …" We were interrupted by a knock on the door before it opened.

"Is everything okay in here girls?" Gail asked and I told her that we were fine, but I'm sure she could see otherwise. She told us to let her know if we needed anything and then she left.

"You think you're what?"

"I think I'm pregnant." I don't know if I was in shock, but I started to laugh. After all of the lectures Jasmine had given me about getting knocked up and now here she may be with a possible bun in her oven. She looked like she was ready to kill me. "You're a terrible best friend Sophie Taylor." I laughed harder before I regained my decorum.

"I'm sorry Jas, but you have to see some of the humor in this."

"Sophie nothing about this is funny. My boyfriend is about to break-up with me and I might be prego."

"First of all I think you're crazy. Hunter loves you, why would he break up with you? And secondly, you don't even know if you're pregnant or not."

"Sophie, Hunter has been acting really strange. Don't you think it's odd that the guys are insisting that we go out on the boat tomorrow and not on Saturday?"

"Maybe he has other plans for your anniversary. Why don't you just take a home pregnancy test and put yourself out of misery. Hunter loves his niece. I'm sure he'll understand."

"I don't want to tell him about this. I don't want him to stay with me just because of the baby. I won't trap him. Maybe he's going to break-up with me before Saturday. I love him. I thought he was my forever love." Her tears began to flow again.

"Jasmine, I think you are underestimating Hunter's feelings for you. I've seen the way he looks at you. We all have. He loves you as much as you love him. Tomorrow after we are done shopping I'm buying you a pregnancy test. If you are pregnant you need to know and so does he." I held my best friend in my arms until she finally cried herself to sleep.


	100. A Lifetime of Loving

Sophie's POV

I finally fell asleep and then my alarm clock went off at 4:00 am. I turned it off, Jasmine needed her sleep more than we needed Black Friday deals. At 6:00 am I was woken up by the sound of Jasmine puking in the bathroom. I went in the bathroom and held her hair and rubbed her back while she wretched. When she was finished she slid against the wall and balled herself up.

"I can't do this without him Sophie, but I don't want him to stay with me just because I'm pregnant."

"You don't even know if you are pregnant yet." She gave me a cock-eyed glance. "Hunter loves you. I really don't think he is planning on breaking up with you. I think you need to take a test and talk to Hunter." I handed her a wet wash cloth and then helped her up. We decided to go ahead and hit the stores. When we walked out of my room and into Dad and Gail's kitchen we were surprised to see Ava and Phoebe eating breakfast. They looked so cute in their skinny jeans, sheepskin boots, and hoodies. They reminded me of me and Jasmine. "What are you two doing up?" I know from experience that both Ava and Phoebe hate getting up early.

"We were hoping we could go shopping with you." The said simultaneously. I looked at Jasmine and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Did your parents say it was okay?" I looked past the girls and at my dad. He nodded.

"Yes, but we have to take security with us." I tossed Jasmine a bagel and grabbed a banana and we headed out the door. Luckily Dad stayed home but we still had three of his crew with us. I never thought I would spend my morning looking for "deals" with one of the richest young women in America, but it was fun and even Jasmine seemed to forget her troubles for a few hours. We dropped the girls back off at the house and we headed towards the marina where were meeting up with Liam and Hunter to take the Grace out. Sam and Spencer aren't in town this year to join us. We were running late so I didn't get a chance to stop at the pharmacy on the way.

"I really don't know if I can do this Sophie."

"What makes you so sure he's going to break up with you?"

"He's been acting weird all week and I swear I walked in on something yesterday with his brother. It looked heated and they stopped talking the second I walked in the room."

"Jasmine, what would you tell me if I said I thought Liam was breaking up with me?"

"I would tell you that you are crazy."

"Well Jasmine Donatelli, you are C-R-A-Z-Y. Now let's go see the guys." I pulled her out of the car and down the dock. The guys are here, I saw Hunter's truck. "Hello", I called as we boarded the boat.

"We're down here." Liam called out and I started down the stairs. They were both dressed very nicely and I suddenly felt like a slob but Liam took my hand and pulled me to the side as Hunter stood at the bottom of the steps and waited for Jasmine.

"What's going on?" I whispered.

"Just hold on. You'll see."

Jasmine froze on the steps when she saw Hunter and he went down on one knee. He held out his hand for her.

Jasmine's POV

I really don't want to go down the stairs. A year ago, I fell down those stairs and into the arms of Hunter. I swear I fell in love with him in that moment. The second he touched me, the second he looked into my eyes, and now I feel like I'm falling again. Falling into a black hole, where I will never feel as loved as I have in the last year.

I froze when I saw him. He looked so handsome and I saw something in his eyes. It wasn't the look of someone that was about the break my heart. I lost my breath as he sunk down on one knee and reached out for my hand.

"Jasmine Donatelli, I love you more than anything. I want to spend this lifetime loving you. Will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man alive by agreeing to be my wife?" A tear rolled down my cheek as he reached inside his pocket and pulled out a ring box. When he opened it I was shocked to see the ring I feel in love with when we were in Mexico.

"How did you get that ring?"

"I've been making payments on it since we went to Cabo, and my parents picked it up for me when they went down."

"You've been planning this since February?"

"Jasmine, I've been thinking about this since the second you fell into my arms down these very steps a year ago."

"But what about my …"

"I have your parent's blessing."

"Really?"

"Yes, I went to New York when you went to LA for Sophie's birthday."

"In September?" My eyes shot to Sophie and she had a huge smile on her face but shook her head that she didn't know anything about it.

"Yes. In September. Jasmine, you're kind of killing me here. Will you marry me?" I don't know what came over me but I flew off the stairs and I knew that he would catch me.

"Yes! I'll marry you." He put the ring on my finger and gave me the most passionate kiss of my life. Liam and Sophie clapped for us.

"I love you Bella." I heard the pop of a champagne bottle and saw Liam pouring the glasses out the corner of my eye. Shit! Liam handed each of us a glass.

"To a lifetime of loving." I put the glass to my lips and tipped it back put only enough to wet my lips.

"What's wrong Jasmine?" Hunter asked.

"You've been such an asshat; she thought you were going to break up with her." Sophie interjected to try and take the focus off of me. Liam laughed.

"Asshat, you don't know the half of it. He's been making my crazy." Of course Liam knew.

"I'm sorry Bella. I just wanted this to be perfect. I have one more surprise for you." He pulled another box out of his pocket. I opened it up and inside was a charm for my bracelet of the famous Las Vegas sign.

"Vegas?"

"Yeah, in fact we need to get to the airport or we will miss our flight."

"You want to go to Vegas now to get married?"

"Yeah, you always told me that you wanted to elope and I don't want to wait." Shit, shit, shit. "We really need to get to the airport."

"But …"

"Don't worry I have a bag packed for you."

"I have your stuff too Peach." Liam told Sophie and before I knew it we were in the truck on our way to the airport to fly to Las Vegas to get married. I kept looking back at Sophie.

"What about the other car and the boat?"

Liam put his hand on my shoulder "Jasmine, it's all taken care of you need to relax and enjoy this. Sophie you might want to send your Dad a text that something came up and that we had to take off, but that we will be home in a few weeks for break."

While the guys were checking us in for our flight I had a second to talk to Sophie. "What am I going to do?"

"I'll get a test once we're in Vegas. I told you he wasn't breaking up with you. He loves you, it will all work out."

"What are you girls talking about?" Hunter wrapped his arms around me.

"The wedding night" Sophie joked trying once again to get his attention off of me.

Liam wrapped his arms around Sophie "Maybe we can have a mock wedding night, you know practice makes perfect."

"You're incorrigible Liam Grey."

"Only because I love you so much Peach." They called out flight and we boarded the plane and after 2-1/2 hours we landed in Las Vegas, Nevada.

Hunter held my hand. "Bella you need to relax. You're parents gave me their blessing and your Mom told me you always talked about eloping, so I'm sure they are expecting this."

"I know. I just can't believe it is actually happening." A car was waiting for us when we got to the hotel. We pulled up to the beautiful hotel and casino and Liam and Hunter checked us in.

"Bella I have some arrangements to make for tomorrow, so Liam and I were thinking you and Sophie could have a bit of a bridal shower tonight." The elevator opened and we all walked down the hall to our rooms. Hunter put the key in the door and opened it. "You and Sophie are staying here tonight, okay?"

"We're not going to spend the night together?"

"It's bad luck baby. You and Sophie can go to the spa, go do some shopping, get something to eat, and have some fun, and I'll see you tomorrow when you walk down the aisle."

"Shit, I need to buy a wedding dress."

"It's all taken care of."

"What?"

"I called in a favor Jasmine." Liam said as he held up a garment bag.

"Mia?"

"Yeah, Mia. She said she's your wedding fairy and that everything you need is here. Including your shoes and Sophie Mia took care of you too."

"God I love your family."

"They love you too but Mia is the only one that knows where we are and what we are doing. I didn't want to ruin your surprise, but I knew how much the dress meant to you."

"It's a good thing we are both engaged Liam Grey or I would kiss you." Sophie and I both squealed "I'm getting married tomorrow."

"Sophie will you promise me that you two will stay on this property? Security knows that you are here and they will be keeping an eye on you. The have shopping, a spa, and tons of restaurants. Just charge everything to the room." She saluted him.

"Yes, sir" Sophie said which seemed to ignite Liam. I don't know how long it took for Hunter and Liam to leave, but we pretty much had to kick them out because it was getting hot in room 1023, and it had nothing to do with the thermostat. Sophie and I decided to get dressed and to go do some shopping.

"Sophie, I need to get Hunter a wedding ring." I looked down at my beautiful engagement ring.

"And as maid of honor, I need to make sure you have something sexy to wear on your wedding night."

"We need to get a couple of other things for the wedding. We need a ribbon to tie in front of the chapel and a piece of iron for Hunter to put in his pocket."

"Okay, but what are they for?" Sophie asked.

"The ribbon represents the bond between us, kind of like the knot ceremony you are going to do and the iron wards off evil spirits."

We excitedly got ready and headed down to the shopping area. We found everything we needed, except the perfect ring for Hunter was out of my price range including the dreaded pregnancy test that I was trying to put out of my mind. "Let's eat." Once again Sophie was doing her best to distract me. "What do you want?"

"Hot dogs and ice cream."

"Really?"

"Totally." We grabbed some hot dogs and ice cream and sat down. "I need to get that ring."

"You know, we are in Vegas and …"

"You are brilliant Sophie Taylor. I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner."

"Yeah, but I don't think I'll be able to join you. Security is watching me so I probably can't get away with using my fake id."

"How much cash do you have on you?" She pulled out her wallet and counted her money. Between the two of us we had $329.00 in cash. Thanks to each of us having our emergency Benjamin's on us. Thank you Mr. Taylor for that lesson. We headed to the poker tables. I carefully looked at the tables and picked the one I wanted I adjust me cleavage and put on more lipstick before I sat at the table. Sophie found a seat nearby and watched me as I made grown men nearly cry. Taking their money was like taking candy from babies. I pushed myself away from the table. "Thank you gentleman, but I have a wedding ring to buy because I'm getting married in the morning."

Sophie's POV

Jasmine and I were happily making our way back to our room with our purchases and Hunter's exquisite wedding band when my phone started going crazy. I pulled it out of my purse and was shocked by what I saw. A Google alert with a picture of me buying the frickin pregnancy test with the headline _Is America's Sweetheart Pregnant? _Crap, crap, carp!


	101. Warning Lights

Hunter's POV

After Liam and I got the girls settled in their room we met with the hotel wedding planner. I've got everything organized for tomorrow. We're getting married in front of the Palazzo Waterfall at eleven in the morning. I don't think I could wait longer than that to see Jasmine. The package I selected has everything a profession photographer, a videographer, flowers, a string trio, champagne, chocolate dipped strawberries in our room, breakfast in bed in the morning, and even a surprise for my bride for after the ceremony. This wedding shit is surprisingly easy; I don't understand why so many women turn into bridezillas.

"As your best man I'm taking you out for dinner and for some good clean fun."

"Yeah buddy, clean. I want to live." That's what is so great about Liam, most of my other buddies would be trying to take me out to a titty bar and buying me lap dances but Liam gets it, he knows that the only T&A I want are Jasmine's. We hopped in a cab and headed to our first destination.

I'm so excited; I've always wanted to do this. "Holly shit man; this is going to be epic."

"Well, you're taking the plunge tomorrow, so I thought taking a dive would be appropriate." We listened to the safety instructions and got suited up.

"Are you guys ready to take flight?" Our instructor Brad asked and we both gave him the thumbs up as the wind tunnel whirled to life. The feeling of breaking the bonds of gravity was exhilarating.

"Do you think the girls would kill us if we tried the real thing?"

"Yeah, if we didn't bring them with us" Liam joked but in reality his statement couldn't be truer. "I'm glad we didn't eat first."

"Me too, but now I'm starving." We headed back across town to a great Japanese restaurant nowhere near the strip. "How do you always know the best places to eat Grey?"

"I know a guy." He shrugged. "Actually all the chefs eat here and it has three James Beard nominations." We tore into the Kobe beef fillet with wasabi, the mouthwatering Iberico pork, and the signature house Teba chicken wings while we drank our share of sake. Liam's phone started going crazy. He looked down at it and began cursing. "Fuck!"

"What's up Liam?" He tossed me his phone.

"Shit!" I looked at my best friend and he was pissed. I don't know if it was the press or Sophie he was mad at, but I couldn't let her get caught in the crossfire since I had my suspicions. "Liam it might not be what you think."

"Oh really, what would you think if you saw a picture of Jasmine buying a home pregnancy test?"

"It might not be for her Liam." He looked up at me and raised his eyebrows at me.

"Really?"

"Well let's just say I have a feeling besides you said Sophie went to the clinic earlier this week, don't you think they would have done a test as a precaution."

"True, but this is bad. Her dad carries a gun and you can bet he's seen this by now too. He probably has my uncle fueling up the jet as we speak." He signaled for the check. "At least Jasmine's dad is across the country."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he won't kill me when he finds out." For some reason the sake buzz I was feeling wore off really fast. We headed back to the girls hotel room. I stayed in the hallway when Liam went in the room. He came back a few minutes later with Sophie's phone and without saying anything we headed down to the hotel lobby and got a safety deposit box. He sent a text message, turned off both phones, and put them in the box. "Are you and Sophie okay?"

"We're good."

"Do you think they are going to try and track you guys down?"

"Are you kidding? They are probably already on the jet. We both sent our parents messages telling them it's not what they think and to trust us, but I wouldn't be surprised if a bunch of well intending Grey's crash your wedding tomorrow. Let's go leave a donation in the casino." We headed to the casino and played some blackjack, the tables were on fire and instead of leaving a donation we made out like bandits. Maybe lady luck was on my side.

Jason's POV

"What the fuck?" I yelled as I threw my phone across the room and it shattered into a million pieces as Gail came running in the room. I should have known something was up when Sophie and Liam took off so suddenly, but I wasn't expecting this. They seemed so excited about the June wedding. Would Sophie do this on purpose so that she could marry Liam? I should have just told her as soon as I decided to forget the deal I made with Liam about the Olympics. This is all my fault, now my little girl is going to be a mother before she's even twenty years old and she'll miss her opportunity to be an Olympian. I need to get to Vegas as soon as possible.

"What is going on Jason?" She put her arms around me to try and get me to calm down.

"Sophie and Liam ran off to Vegas to get married." Gail gasped.

"I don't believe it Jason. Liam and Sophie wouldn't do that. There must be another explanation."

"She's pregnant. The paparazzi just posted a picture of her buying a test."

"Jason think about it, why would they have run off if she didn't even know if she was pregnant. Have you heard from her?"

"She sent me a text and told me not to believe everything I see and asked me to trust her, and now her phone is off and so is Liam's."

"Jason has Sophie ever given you reason not to trust her?"

"No, but I can't just sit back and do nothing." I picked up the land line. "Sir, I'm sorry to disturb you but I'd like to use the company jet if possible. I understand. Thank you sir. Wheels up in two hours is perfect. Yes sir." I hung up still in shock by what was happening.

"What did he say?"

"He said he just got off the phone with Elliot asking the same thing. That he is sorry this was happening, that the jet is being prepared, and the entire family is going." I sighed deeply. "Pack a bag we're leaving in 20 minutes." Gail turned to leave the room but the she stopped.

"Jason, leave your gun at home."

Elliot's POV

"Fucking Seattle traffic! It's Friday night for Christ sake!"

"Oh, Dad said the "F" word. You better put a dollar in the swear jar."

"Here's a fucking twenty, put it on my tab!" I tossed a $20.00 at Trev.

"Elliot, I know you want to kill him right now but cursing and driving like a maniac isn't going to help."

"How can you be so god dam calm right now? Our son is in Vegas getting married."

"I don't think that's what is happening. Liam asked us to trust him and that's what I'm trying to do. The entire thing doesn't make sense to me. Maybe it's not Sophie and Liam. Jasmine said she wanted to elope."

"Look Kate, I can't just sit back and do nothing. Jason is going to kill Liam if she is preg …" I stopped myself before I said it, but it was too late.

"Sophie's pregnant!" Ava said as she clapped her hands in excitement.

"No!" Kate and I both replied adamantly. When we arrived at the jet everyone was waiting for us. News travels fast in this family.

"You need a bigger jet bro." I complained as we prepared to take-off with

thirteen adults who included my mother-in-law, Dustin, and Linda, ten kids, and three of Christian's security goons. I nodded towards them. "You're traveling light, only three?"

"I wasn't planning this little adventure that your son has us on. I gave everyone the long weekend off since I was planning on being a home with my family bro." Christian spit out.

"Well this isn't exactly how I planned on spending my weekend either." Kate grabbed my hand and Ana grabbed Christian's. All of us were tense. The jet began to taxi down the runway before it came to a screeching halt.

"What the Fuck!" Jason, Christian, and I all blurted out.

"Boys!" I'm forty years old and my mom can still make me feel like a child. Trev put out his hand to collect from his uncle and Jason. I swear this kid is going to be rich.

The pilot came over the speaker "We seem to be experiencing technical difficulties. We're going to head back to the hanger and see how soon we can get it repaired. Please remain seated." This is just great, first traffic and now problems with the plane. Are we ever going to get to Vegas?

Jason got back on his phone. The call was brief and efficient.

"It appears that Sophie and Liam have not been together tonight, so we might still have some time."

"How do you know?"

"That was Welch. Liam used his credit card earlier at an indoor skydiving place and then a restaurant off the strip and Sophie used her credit card at a … let's just say a specialty boutique." I don't think I've ever seen Jason Taylor turn so red. Gail began to question what type of boutique but quickly changed her mind.

Three hours later …

Jason's POV

"I can't just sit here and continue to do nothing."

"Keep in down Jason all of the kids are asleep." Gail whispered.

"It's been six hours since that Google alert and we still have a 2-1/2 hour flight ahead of us."

"I'm with you Jason." With me? If it wasn't for his fucking son none of us would be in this situation. If it weren't for the women and sleeping children I would clobber him.

"I'm going to get an update on the repairs." I barked as I blew past him. I know Liam's a good kid and I know that he loves Sophie, but no father wants this for his only daughter. How would he feel if this was Ava?

Christian was just as exasperated as I was, the boss doesn't like to wait. He stood with his hands in his hair yelling at the mechanic. "Are you fucking kidding me, Boeing is two blocks away and we can't get a part."

"I'm sorry sir." The poor guy didn't stand a chance.

"Then get me another god dam plane." The guy scurried away like a cockroach when the lights go on. In two more hours we had a new plane and were finally in the air.

"How are we going to find them Jason?" Kate asked.

"We were able to triangulate their cell phones and place them in a four block radius. Welch has been checking hotel records within that area for reservations, and if we are lucky we might get another credit card hit. If we have to we will split up and start checking wedding chapels one by one."

"I Goggled it Jason, between downtown and the strip there are over fifty wedding chapels."

"I realize that Kate, but I don't know what our other options are at this point."

"I might know someone with some connections." She craned her head towards Mia who was sleeping on Ethan's shoulder. Ethan shrugged his shoulder and she began to wake.

"Mia" her eyes sprung open and she looked towards Kate.

"Do you have any contacts in Vegas for weddings?"

"Well I know the wedding coordinator at Caesar's Palace."

"Great. Can you call her when we get on the ground?"

"That's a little prejudice Kate, what makes you think it's a woman?" Mia seemed nervous.

"Mia, I really don't give a crap if it's a man, or a woman, or a Girl Scout selling cookies if they can help us find Sophie and Liam." A look of guilt washed over Mia's face. "Mia you know something." She leaned into Ethan as if he could protect her.

"Why do you look so guilty Mia?"

Elliot raised his voice at his sister. None of us cared who he woke up. "Mia if you know something and haven't told us I'll …" The captain came over the cabin and instructed us to fasten our seat belts and prepare for landing.


	102. Something old, something new

A/N: I keep forgetting to tell you something. Before you all take out your 2024 calendars to tell me that June 5th (the date on the save the date cards Jason gave Sophie on Thanksgiving) is a Wednesday, I picked that date because it is significant to me (my anniversary) and this year I will hit the 20 year mark.

Sorry if some of you aren't happy about a possible Hunter/Jasmine baby. I can't please all of you all of the time.

Jason's POV

I don't fucking believe this. Mia has had information all this time and she hasn't said anything until know. "Mia what exactly do you know?" I said thru gritted teeth.

"Let me handle this Jason. I've been interrogating her for years." Elliot has a lot of nerve if he thinks I'm going to let him handle this. Look how his son has handled my daughter.

"Hold on one second no one is going to interrogate my wife." Ethan said as he sat up from his seat next to Mia. I didn't know this guy had it in him, but I guess he is Kate's brother. He turned to look at Mia and held her hand. "Just tell them what you know Luv. Imagine how you would feel if this was Greysen, Emma, or Emily."

She wiped a tear from her eye and looked at her husband lovingly. "Liam called me yesterday morning and told me that he needed a favor and asked me to meet him at the bridal shop. He told me that he needed a wedding dress, but he knew that you all would probably find out, so he asked me to pack everything he would need for Sophie's dress and Jasmine's dress. That's it. That's everything I know." Ethan squeezed her hand.

"That's it."

"That's all I know, but I'll tell you what I think. For one Sophie and Liam could have flown or driven to Vegas from LA without any of us knowing. For two, Jasmine always planned on eloping, and for three Jasmine and Hunter met the Saturday after Thanksgiving one year ago, so they consider this their anniversary. Think about it, it's so romantic."

"Has anyone tried calling Jasmine's phone?" Ana asked from her seat on the jet. We all looked at each other. We had all been so consumed with finding Liam and Sophie that he hadn't thought to look for Jasmine and Hunter. Ana pulled her phone out of her purse and began to dial.

"It's kind of early to call her don't you think?" Everyone looked at Mia like she was crazy.

"Mia could you sleep on your wedding day?" Ana hit the send button and surprisingly Jasmine picked up the phone. Ana signaled for all of us to be quiet and put the phone on speaker. Luckily Grace and Birdie had taken all the kids into the bedroom to watch a movie.

Jasmine: "Hello" she said quietly

Ana: "Hi, sweetie it's Ana. Jasmine are you okay?"

Jasmine: "Hold on let me go in the bathroom so I don't wake-up Sophie" Thank god Sophie is with Jasmine and she didn't say anything about Liam or Hunter. "Okay, I'm here."

Ana: "Congratulations Jasmine on your wedding."

Jasmine: We heard her start to cry. "Thank you Ana." Thank fuck, it is Jasmine and Hunter getting married, but that still doesn't explain the pregnancy test.

Ana: "Why are you crying sweetie?"

Jasmine: "I'm happy and scared."

Ana: "I felt exactly the same way the day I married Christian."

Jasmine: "You did? You guys are so perfect together and so happy." The boss stroked Ana's cheek.

Ana: "We are extremely happy, but I was still scared out of my mind. You've met my husband." Jasmine chuckled. "Hunter loves you. We can all see the way you are together and I'm sure you will both be very happy."

Jasmine: "Thank you Ana. I wish you all could be here today, but it just wouldn't be fair to Hunter's family or mine." Suddenly we all felt so guilty. We had been so consumed with finding Sophie and Liam that we hadn't really considered what it would mean if we interrupted Jasmine and Hunter's wedding.

Ana: "Jasmine, was the pregnancy test Sophie bought yesterday for you?" Ana was doing a great job asking her direct questions. I was proud of her.

Jasmine: "Yes, it's for me." She whispered.

Ana: "Did you take it yet?"

Jasmine: "No, I'm chicken. I know I need to take it, but I'm afraid of how Hunter will react."

Ana: "We doesn't know?"

Jasmine: "Well he saw the photo too, so I'm not sure what he knows. I think he suspects."

Ana: "Sweetie. He needs to know. You both do. Trust me I can relate to not wanting to tell him."

Jasmine: "You can?" Ana began to laugh this time. The boss didn't look happy when she rolled her eyes at him.

Ana: "Let's just say Christian didn't react well when he found out I was pregnant with Teddy. It freaked us both out. We had just gotten married and it was sooner that we would have liked."

Jasmine: "But he's so good with Teddy and the girls." Ana leaned over and kissed Christian on the cheek.

Ana: "Yes he is, but at first he didn't think he would be a good father and neither of us were ready to be parents. I don't know if anyone is ever truly ready. I think that's why we have nine months to get used to the idea. Just tell him, you might be surprised by his reaction. Teddy was a surprise for both of us, but we love him and our family wouldn't be the same without him. I can't imagine my life without him and neither can Christian."

Jasmine: "I hope that I can be the kind of wife and mother you are Ana."

Ana: "Jasmine, without a doubt I've learned that you can do just about anything you put your mind to."

Jasmine: "Ana can you make sure that Jason doesn't kill Liam."

Ana: "I think I can do that. Do you have everything you need?"

Jasmine: "Well I have something new and something blue thanks to Mia."

Ana: "I'd like to help with the something borrowed. When and where is the wedding?"

Jasmine: "It's at 11:00 at the Venetian."

Ana: "Okay. Congratulations Jasmine. Call me if you need anything. We are here for you." Jasmine's voice got quiet again.

Jasmine: "Thank you Ana." The call ended.

Kate's POV

I knew Liam and Sophie wouldn't get married without us. Relief rushed over all of us when the call ended. I'm so glad that Ana is my sister and my best friend. What she said to Jasmine was perfect. I couldn't have said it better myself. "We need to go home."

Ana took the diamond earring she was wearing out of her ears. "Christian, we need to get these to the hotel.

"What about something old?" Mia asked and we all looked at each other while we searched for something to send with the earrings that would be meaningful.

"We need to get off this plane for a little bit and get something to eat before we head home." Christian insisted and for once I agreed with my brother-in-law completely. We got off the plane and into the waiting cars. Apparently the control freak had one of his minions call "the Donald" and booked us an enormous suite at his hotel. When we arrived a scrumptious breakfast was waiting for all of us. We were all tired and hungry.

I pulled my phone out of my purse when I heard a message alert.

_Please tell Ana thank you. I've got the old covered – Hunter_

_I will. Congratulations! – Kate _

"That was Hunter. He said to tell you thank you and that he has the old covered." We all enjoyed our breakfast and then we all headed back to the airport to go home.

Jasmine's POV

I sent a quick text to Hunter and told him that I had talked to Ana and that she was taking care of my something borrowed and that she would make sure that Liam lived.

I'm so glad I talked to her. She was right; I know what I need to do. I opened the box and peed on the stick but before the time was up I was interrupted by a knock on the door. I put the cover on the stick and shoved it in my make-up bag.

"Room service"

Sophie stirred when I rolled the cart into the room. It smelled delicious. "Good morning sunshine." Sophie stretched her arms over her head.

"Good morning bride." That put a huge smile on my face. Today I'm getting married. I lifted the domes of the food. A box with a card was under one of the domes, I recognized the handwriting immediately. It was my mother's writing.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. It from my Mom."

"Open it!" Tears sprung from my eyes as I read her note.

_Jasmine – _

_I'm so happy that you have found your forever love. I'm sure that by the time you get this it will be your wedding day. While I wish that we could be with you, I understand your reasons for not wanting to wait to get married. I felt the same way about your father on the day we ran off to Niagara Falls. Please carry this borsa on your wedding day and accept this gift from your father and me to start your new life with your husband. You are our only daughter and we've been saving for this day for a long time. This bag has been in the Donatelli family for generations and has always brought us luck. Not that you need it. We love you and couldn't be prouder to welcome Hunter to the family, but now he's going to have to start calling me Mama. _

_Love Mama _

I opened the box and held the satin bag up.

"It's beautiful." Sophie said.

"It's an Italian tradition for a bride to carry a borsa on her wedding day and guests put envelopes inside to shower the bride and groom with gifts." I opened the bag and pulled out the envelope that I knew would be inside. Inside it was a check written out to Hunter and Jasmine Knight in the amount of $30,000.00_. _ Wow, that will certainly help us. I was so thrown off by the gift from my parents that I forgot all about the dreaded test. We heard another knock at the door. Sophie jumped off the bed to answer it.

"It's a special delivery for the bride." Sophie grinned as she handed me the package and I read the card.

_Your something borrowed. XOXO – Ana _

Sophie screamed when she saw the earrings. "I've always loved those earrings, but that means they know where we are."

"I talked to Ana this morning when you were still asleep. She made me feel a lot better about everything." My best friend hugged me tight.

"I told you it was all going to work out." We heard another knock at the door and once again Sophie got up to answer it. "Your fiancé thought of everything." She gushed as she let the crew in the door that arrived to do our hair and make-up.

"I need to talk to Hunter." I picked up the phone and called his room. My heart skipped a beat when he answered the phone. "I need to see you."

"You'll see me at the altar. I'll be the one waiting for you at the end of the aisle with the big smile on my face."

"This is serious. I need to tell you something before we get married." I took a deep breath.

"Bella nothing you could say to me would make me change my mind about marrying you today. We can talk about it after the ceremony. Liam should be at your door any minute with your wedding gift from me. I love you. I'll see you at 11:00." He hung the phone before I could tell him anything. That's when I heard another knock on the door.

"This place is as busy as grand central station" Sophie joked as she opened the door. Liam took Sophie in his arms and kissed her. "Hi."

"Hi" he smiled as he stroked her face. "I come bearing gifts for the beautiful bride." Liam kissed my cheek and handed me a small box and card. "He said to open the box first."

I sat on the edge of the bed. The room spun around me. Sophie and Liam stood nearby, and three technicians were setting up for our hair and make-up in the bathroom. It was all so overwhelming. I hadn't been able to eat any of the breakfast and I was stunned when I opened the box, but the room began to really spin. I think I heard Sophie yelling and Liam's strong arms around me, but it could have all just been a dream.


	103. Everything

Liam's POV

I handed Jasmine the gift from Hunter and she sat down on the end of the bed to open it. Jasmine opened the box and before my eyes her olive skin turned white and she began to sag. Sophie yelled something as I caught Jasmine in my arms. It all happened so fast. I laid her down on the bed and put a pillow under her feet. "Has she eaten anything today?"

"No, she said she couldn't eat breakfast." Sophie said scared out of her mind as her best friend began to come to.

"What happened?" She asked as she tried to get up but I forced her to stay put.

"You fainted. When was the last time you ate?" She shook her head.

"We had hot dogs and ice cream last night." Sophie quickly answered for both of them. I looked at them both like they were crazy.

"Hot dogs and ice cream? What are you like twelve?" Sophie slapped my arm. "Hey"

"That was what the bride wanted."

"Sophie do you have any orange juice?" Sophie grabbed a glass of juice off the breakfast cart and I handed it to Jasmine. I helped Jasmine sit-up a little bit. "Drink this." She shook her head.

"I can't. It will make me puke."

"How about some water, you're probably dehydrated." Sophie handed her a glass of water which she gladly accepted and I was happy to see her drink. "Where's your phone?" She pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to me. It's time like this that I can't wait for medical school. The phone began to ring. I was relieved when she answered. "Hi Grandma it's Liam. Jasmine fainted and I'm not sure what to do. You are? Okay." I ended the call.

Sophie was really worried. "What did she say?"

"She said to have her lay down and that she would be right over."

"What? They are here?" A look of panic crossed Sophie's face.

"Sophie what were you expecting when they saw the photo online?" Jasmine said calmly. "They came to support you and Liam, they love you. I think I'm okay now." The stubborn little Italian tried to get up again.

"You aren't going anywhere missy until my grandma gives you the okay."

"Fine" She huffed.

"Can I please have my gift and my card?" They had both fallen on the floor when she fainted. We heard a soft knock at the door and Sophie let my grandmother in. I got off the bed and she took my place next to Jasmine.

"How are you feeling dear?"

"I'm much better Grace." My grandmother took her wrist and looked as her watch as she took her pulse. Then she put her hand on her forehead. "So, how much trouble are they both in?" Jasmine looked at both of us.

"Nobody is in trouble. Well, maybe we are with Sophie and Liam. They asked us to trust them and we all jumped on a plane. We were just headed back to the airport to go back to Seattle when Liam called."

"You aren't staying?"

"No dear, this day belongs to you and Hunter. It's not our place. Liam and Sophie can you go out in the hall and ask the stylist to go with you when I talk to Jasmine?"

"Sophie can stay."

Jasmine's POV

Liam and the crew left the room and Sophie handed me the box and card from Hunter and sat on the other side of the bed.

"Jasmine tell me what happened?" Grace handed me another glass of water.

"I was sitting on the end of the bed looking at Hunter's wedding present and the room just began to spin."

"Has that ever happened to you before?" I drank the water and shook my head no.

"Have you eaten anything today?" I shook my head no again. "Did you take the pregnancy test yet?"

"Yes but I don't know the results yet." I whispered.

"Okay, let's try and get some food in you and then we can tackle the test. Sophie how about you get Jasmine a plate with some fruit and a muffin." Sophie got off the bed and made me a plate. Grace and Sophie both smiled as I slowly ate.

"Jas what was in the box from Hunter?" I handed Sophie the closed box and she opened it. Inside was the cutest baby carriage charm for my bracelet.

"See Jasmine, I told you everything would work out." I began crying and shaking my head.

"But what if he only asked me because he thinks I'm pregnant?"

"Jasmine you're being ridiculous. He's been paying for your ring since February, he went to New York in September to talk to your parents, and Liam told me that they booked the tickets and hotel room in October. Remember when Hunter and Liam met before we went to brunch, they weren't working out; they were planning this trip. Did you read his card yet?"

"No, you read it."

"Are you sure?" I shook my head yeas and she opened the card.

_Jasmine – _

_Today is the day that you will finally become my wife. I've known you were the one since you fell into my arms a year ago. I can't imagine my life without you. I know that you are scared, so am I but I'm ready to begin this journey no matter where it leads. You have my heart. I am yours and I want you to be mine in every way. Please believe me when I tell you that I bought you this charm after our disastrous camping trip. I've dreamt of you holding our baby in your arms since I saw you holding Sadie. I'm ready to be your husband and a father to our babies whenever it should happen. I just ask you one small thing; please don't tell me until after we say our vows. I'm asking you this for two reasons. One because it doesn't matter to me if you are or are not pregnant and two because if your father asks me if I knew you were pregnant when we got married I can answer him honestly that I did not. You are my world. I love you. _

"I fell in love with her courage, her sincerity, and her flaming self-respect. And it's these things I'd believe in, even if the whole world indulged in wild suspicions that she wasn't all she should be. I love her and it is the beginning of everything."  
― F. Scott Fitzgerald

You are my EVERYTHING,

Hunter

Babies. He want babies, as in more than one.

Grace passed around the tissues and we all wiped out eyes. Sophie handed me the letter and I held it against my chest and smiled. "I'm feeling much better Grace, I don't want to keep Hunter waiting can I please get up and get ready to marry the love of my life."

"Yes. As long as you keep hydrated and eat."

"Grace will you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you dear."

"Actually two. Can you put the test in this bag? It's in the bathroom in my make-up bag. I don't want to see it until after we say our vows." I handed her the borsa that my mother had sent with Hunter.

"Of course. What's the second thing?"

"Call the family and tell them to meet us at the Palazzo Waterfall at 11:00." Grace gave me a hug and then headed into the bathroom to get the test before she headed out.

"I'll see you two later. Please take it slowly Jasmine. Don't push yourself." Grace left the room and Sophie went to go talk to Liam and to get the stylists while I sent a text to Hunter.

_I love you. You are my EVERYTHING! Thank you for the beautiful gift and letter. I can't wait to be your wife and I'm ready for this journey too. No matter where the road of life takes us, I know that we can do anything together. _

_I'll be the one in white – XOXOXO_

Sophie came in with a huge smile on her face with the team behind her. "Are you ready to do this?"

"More than ready. I'm going to be Mrs. Hunter Knight in just a little while." She gave me a tight hug, and we let the ladies work their magic on us.

"Wow! Mia really is a bridal fairy." Sophie looked beautiful in her plum colored strapless dress. It was beautiful and understated, just like my best friend. We both began to giggle.

"You might not be the only one Liam is catching in his arms today. Hunter is going to pass out when he sees you." I pulled the blue garter that Mia put in with my dress on and Ana's borrowed diamond earrings in my ears. "And if the wedding dress doesn't get him, the outfit underneath it is sure to do the trick." We both began to giggle. I still can't believe the sexy lingerie that Sophie bought for me last night. I might never take these silk stockings off along with the shoes Mia selected. "If you're not knocked up already, you might be before the night is over. Let's go get you married."

"You don't need to tell me twice."

"What? Jasmine Donatelli on time?"

"Not likely, but nothing could keep me from becoming Mrs. Jasmine Knight as soon as possible."


	104. Life is a journey

Jasmine's POV

A knock on the door alerted us that it was time to go.

"Are you ready to get married?"

"Absolutely" Sophie opened the door and we were introduced to Martha, the hotel wedding coordinator.

"You are just a beautiful as your Hunter described."

"Thank you." My Hunter, I like that.

"Follow me please." We got in the elevator and followed her to a bridal room. "Would you like a glass of champagne?" She asked and Sophie and I both declined and I instinctively put my hand on my stomach. "I'll be right back with your flowers and one more surprise from your groom." A smile crossed my face but didn't reach my eyes.

"Martha would you please give this to Hunter for me and ask him to put it in his pocket closest to his heart." I handed her the small piece of iron that Sophie and I had purchased Friday night at one of the gift shops to ward off evil spirits.

Sophie could read me like a book. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I was just thinking that only one thing could make this day better." Martha came back in the room with the most amazing jasmine bouquets tied with satin ribbons. Mine in white and Sophie's in plum to match her dress. Mine was larger and they smelled divine.

"Mr. Knight asked me to give you this."

"He really wants to ruin my make-up doesn't he?" Martha handed me a card and I sat down to read it.

_Dearest wife-to-be, _

_I'm sure you know that the meaning of your name means God's gift. You are truly a gift from god that I will cherish for the rest of my life. The jasmine flower represents many things too; attachment (you're stuck with me), sensuality (you are so sexy), modesty (I'm not so sure about that), grace (you are beautiful inside and out), elegance (you are tasty, I mean tasteful and refined in many ways) and divine hope (with you by my side I know that everything will turn out for the best). I love you and I can't wait to make you my wife._

_Your longing husband-to-be_

_Hunter _

"That was a wonder surprise." I smiled and tucked the card in my bag.

"That wasn't your surprise sweetie. Don't move and close your eyes." I closed my eyes and she went to the door. "Keep them closed." I heard Sophie gasp and I almost opened my eyes.

"Jasmine what were you going to say would make this day better?" I took a deep sigh trying to not get more emotional than I already was.

"Having our families here to share this day with us."

"Open your eyes Jasmine." Shock and excitement coursed through my body as I opened my eyes and saw my handsome father standing in front of me all decked out in a tuxedo.

"Papa!" I sprung out of my seat and into his arms.

"Sei Bella." I know I feel beautiful but to hear my father tell me I am beautiful on my wedding day with tears in his eyes overwhelms me.

"Tu Sei il miglior Papa." I told my dad that he is the best father as he held me in his arms and now this day really is perfect in every way.

"I think we better get you down that aisle before Hunter loses his mind." My father took my arm and we started to make our way towards the fountain. I felt like we were in Italy as we made our way towards the fountain because the floor is similar to cobblestone and the facades of the shops that we are walking by are fashioned like a little village. The ceiling is painted like the sky and shoppers are stopping to watch us as we walk by arm in arm. Sophie walked in front of us and when we got to the ceremony area she tied the white ribbon as a symbol of our bond as the trio played Make Me Feel Your Love by Adele. I looked around the ceremony area and saw that we were surrounded by all of the people that we love; my mother, my Nonni, my knuckle head brothers, Edward and Vivian Knight, Scott, Sara, baby Sadie, Hunter's sister Ellie, Hunter's Nana, all of the Grey's, Birdie Kavanagh, Jason and Gail Taylor, and Dustin, Linda, and James Harris. They were all dresses for a wedding and not a lynching, so it was obvious the Grey's had come to Las Vegas to support Liam and Sophie and I was happy that they were also sharing our special day. The song ended and everyone rose from their seats when Wagner's Bridal Chorus began.

"Ti voglio bene principessa" My father whispered I love you princess in my ear and kissed me on the cheek as my eyes caught my groom for the first time. He smiled that amazing smile and my heart skipped a beat. We couldn't keep our teary eyes off each other. Hunter put his hand over his heart and I knew that he was signaling that he got my gift. My father had to hold me back from running down the aisle. "Enjoy this moment Jasmine." We slowed our pace and I took it all in. When we reached the end of the aisle my father gave Hunter a manly hug and then put my hand in Hunter's before he joined my mother and then the officiate began. I turned to Sophie and gave her my bouquet so that I could hold both of his hands while we faced each other.

"Welcome. Today is a celebration of love and of life, a celebration not to create a bond or a union, but rather to rejoice in the one that already exists. Today marks the continuation of a journey, the next step in ensuring that all that Jasmine and Hunter share now shall deepen and grow stronger through the seasons of life. Liam has a reading to share."

Liam stepped forward. "This is an excerpt from The Bridge Across Forever  
by Richard Bach." He cleared his throat and began. __

"A soul mate is someone who has locks that fit our keys, and keys to fit our locks. When we feel safe enough to open the locks, our truest selves step out and we can be completely and honestly who we are; we can be loved for who we are and not for who we're pretending to be. Each unveils the best part of the other. No matter what else goes wrong around us, with that one person we're safe in our own paradise. Our soul mate is someone who shares our deepest longings, our sense of direction. When we're two balloons, and together our direction is up, chances are we've found the right person. Our soul mate is the one who makes life come to life."

Liam stepped back in place next to Hunter.

"Jasmine, do you take Hunter to be your wedded husband, to share your life openly, standing with him, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in hardship and in ease, to cherish and to love, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I answered looking deeply into his eyes without any hesitation.

"Hunter, do you take Jasmine to be your wedded wife, to share your life openly, standing with her, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow in hardship and in ease, to cherish and to love, so long as you both shall live?"

He squeezed my hands and smiled. "I do."

"May I have the rings please?" Sophie and Liam stepped forward with the rings. I think Hunter was surprised that I had a ring for him. "The ring finger of the left hand, the side of the body that holds the heart, has been used for the wedding band because for centuries people believed that there was a vein that ran directly from that finger to the heart. They also believed that the words spoken during the placing of the wedding band - symbol of perfection, completion and eternity - would resonate over and over again, like the circumference of the band itself, through to the heart and soul of both giver and the receiver of that most monumental of all promises. The promise of a lifetime as husband and wife."

"Hunter will you now place the ring on your beloved's finger and repeat after me?"

"I give you my hand, my heart, and all of my love from this day forward. Jasmine please wear this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment to you." He pushed the ring on my finger and then kissed it tenderly.

"Jasmine will you now place the ring on your beloved's finger and repeat after me?"

"I give you my hand, my heart, and all of my love from this day forward. Hunter please wear this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment to you." I struggle to get the ring on his finger and everyone laughed, and then kissed it just like he had done to me.

"The vows you have just taken, pledging love, mean far more than mere words ever can. May their gentle spirit move in you. May your years fulfill the beauty of the feelings expressed today. And may you always put these vows above the things that make life smaller. You are now as your hearts have always known you to be, Husband and Wife. You may kiss your beautiful Bride!" Hunter took me into his arms and kissed me like nobody else was watching. When he finally let me go we were both breathless.

"I love you husband."

"I love you wife." We turned to look to our guests who were clapping for us and I noticed all the women were crying. Suddenly we were surrounded by our families. How could I ever have thought that we could do this without them? I'm so glad Hunter invited them to share this with us. I would have regretted not having them here.

"Congratulations" Christian kissed my cheek and then shook Hunter's hand. "I hope you don't mind but I had a talk with the wedding planner about the reception since our family seems to have taken over your plans." Hunter and I began to argue with him but Ana stepped in.

"It's pointless to argue with him. Just enjoy your day. You deserve it." She was right, we both knew it was an argument that we wouldn't win. Martha asked all of our quests to head to our reception room, and we stayed behind with Sophie and Liam and our families for photos. My brothers kept glaring at Liam, obviously they had seen the photo of Sophie and they are almost as protective of her as they are of me. The photographer was a true professional and started with the families and then he let them join the party.

"What the hell is wrong with your brother's?" Sophie and I started to giggle at Liam's question.

"Babe, they love me like a little sister and they think you knocked me up."

"Oh, well I guess I would be pissed off too, but am I going to have to watch my back all day?"

"Better you than me right now." Hunter said.

"True, but you owe me buddy." My husband kissed me.

"More than you know Liam." Hunter responded as he looked at me in that way that only he can. "Let's go, I need to dance with my wife and get some food in her." As we entered the room the lights dimmed and Hunter pulled me on to the dance floor and the room was filled with the beautiful lyrics of I Wanna Grow Old with You by Westlife. Hunter sang the song in my ear as we swayed to the music.

Another day  
Without your smile  
Another day just passes by  
But now I know  
How much it means  
For you to stay  
Right here with me

The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger  
But it hurt so bad I can't take it any longer

I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna die lying in your arms  
I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna be looking in your eyes  
I wanna be there for you  
Sharing everything you do  
I wanna grow old with you

A thousand miles between us now  
It causes me to wonder how  
Our love tonight remains so strong  
It makes our risk right all along

The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger  
But it hurt so bad I can't take it any longer

I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna die lying in your arms  
I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna be looking in your eyes  
I wanna be there for you  
Sharing everything you do  
I wanna grow old with you

Things can come and go I know but  
Baby I believe  
Something's burning strong between us  
Makes it clear to me

I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna die lying in your arms  
I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna be looking in your eyes  
I wanna be there for you  
Sharing everything you do  
I wanna grow old with you

After our dance we took our seats at our sweetheart table in front of all our family and friends. A waiter appeared with a tray of appetizers and Liam approached us with a bottle of champagne. He popped the cork and filled our glasses.

"Don't worry, its nonalcoholic." Liam winked as he placed the bottle in the bucket next to Hunter. "I'd like to say a toast. You'll have to excuse my poor Italian but here goes." He raised his glass and everyone followed. " Evviva gli sposi! Which translates to hurray for the newlyweds."

The DJ announced that the buffet was now open. Hunter and I lead the way for our guests. It was a delicious selection of salads, rolls, beef tenderloin, chicken breast with cippolini onions, grilled salmon, roasted vegetables, blue cheese butter whipped mashed potatoes, and creamy asiago polenta. We sat at our table and I moaned as I took my first bite of potatoes.

"Good Mrs. Knight?"

"Delicious, Mr. Knight. I want to take a bath in these creamy mashed potatoes." I put another spoonful in my mouth and swirled my tongue around it before I closed my mouth and swallowed the bite.

"Good you're sexy. I never knew mashed potatoes were sexy. Can I join you in that bath my wife."

"I wouldn't have it any other way my husband." He ran his fingers down my cheek and it sent a shiver down my body. Everyone began to clink the side of their glasses and we answered with a kiss. After our meal was finished we filled the dance floor. Everyone was having a great time except my brothers who were drinking too much and glaring at Liam from the bar. It wasn't giving me a warm feeling, but now was the time for me to dance with my father.

"Thank you Daddy for being here and for giving Hunter your blessing."

"He loves you prinicpessa. You're mother and I just want you to be happy, and we've never seen you this happy before." He kissed my forehead and Hunter joined us on the dance floor with his mother. Before the song ended we were also joined by Jason and Sophie, Elliot and Ava, Christian with Phoebe and Madison, Ethan with Emma and Emily, Carrick with Mia, Edward with Ellie, Scott with Sadie, my mom with Anthony Jr., and my Nonni with Joey. It was a beautiful sight.

"Daddy please tell Ant and Joey to back off of Liam. I don't want a fight at my wedding."

"Don't worry about your brothers. They won't cause any trouble. I have no doubt in my mind that Jason can handle Liam if necessary." He gave me another kiss and the DJ announced it was time to cut the cake. The kids all went crazy. Grace and Birdie has been busy trying to keep them away from it for the last half hour. Hunter took my hand and we made our way over to it. I'm not sure how the hotel had so effortlessly changed our reception from a party of fifteen to a party of thirty-eight, but they had. I guess it's easy when Christian Grey is footing the bill which I'm sure my father isn't going to be happy about. The cake was simple and beautiful. Three tiers, all white fondant with edible pearls with fresh flowers as a topper. Together we sliced into the delicious chocolate cake with vanilla Bavarian cream. Hunter and I played nice. Neither of us wanted to ruin our perfect day with cake in the face. Feeding Hunter is like feeding my soul and I couldn't help but smile as he closed his mouth around my fingers and took the delicious taste I offered him before he reciprocated by feeding me. Unlike most brides I was determined that I was going to enjoy our wedding cake, so we filled our plate and returned to our table while the rest of our guests were served.

"I love to watch you eat." Hunter said as I placed a piece of cake in my mouth.

"I love to watch you watch me. Can we take the left over cake back with us back to our room?"

"That could probably be arranged. Why?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Because after our mashed potato bath I want to eat cake off every inch of your body."

"I like the sound of that. I think it's time for us to leave."

"You don't think that would be rude."

"Hell no! It's our day. We ate, we dance, they said toasts, and we cut the cake. Now it's time for me to make love to my wife."

"I'll never get tired of you calling me that, but we have one more thing we need to do."

"What?"

"Let me get my Nonni, so she can explain." I quickly got my Nonni and a microphone from the DJ. Nonni joined me at our table with Hunter and the DJ turned down the music.

"Hunter and I wanted to thank you all so much for sharing today with us. We have one more thing to do before we leave." I handed my grandmother the microphone and took my husband's hand.

"In Italy it is customary that the bride and groom. Jasmine how do you say…" I love that after all these years my Nonni still struggles with her English. She motioned with her hand the word she was trying to say.

"Break Nonni"

"Si, break a glass. The number of pieces is the number of years they will share as a couple." Nonni handed me the microphone, placed an empty glass on the floor and covered it with a napkin. She took Hunters hands. "Rottura inferno bello!" Nonni kissed us each on each cheek.

"Nonni just said to break the hell out of it handsome." Hunter stomped on the glass and it shattered into a thousand pieces. Everyone began to clink and Hunter dipped me into a long deep kiss.

"Wow!"

Hunter took the microphone from me. "Thank you all for being here. We love you all, but now I'd like to be alone with my wife. I have one more surprise for her if you'd like to follow us out." I can't believe he has something else planned. He grabbed my hand and we left the reception with everyone following behind us. I saw it as we reached the steps leading to the canal near the fountain.

"A gondola?" It was the most beautiful white gondola I had ever seen.

"Yes" He kissed my lips. "Someday I'll take you to Venice, but this will have to do for now."

"I love it and I love you." We got settled in the lush seat and the gondolier began our trip and then started to sing. When we reached every tunnel we kissed. It was so romantic.

"So when are you going to tell me?"

"I thought we would find out together." I reached in my bag and pulled out the test.

"You didn't look at it?"

"No, I wanted to find out with you."

"Thank you." He kissed me softly. "I want to share every moment of this with you." I un-wrapped the test from the tissue that Grace had put around it.

"I knew it." He crushed his lips against mine and in that moment the journey of our life changed together again.


	105. Consummate

Hunter's POV

"God I love you Bella."

"I love you too." The gondola came to a stop at the dock and I took her by the hand to head to our room. The walk through the casino to the hotel was interesting. From cat calls to "congratulations", to "will you marry me darlin'". The elevator ride was uncomfortable as hell too. I just wanted to be alone with my wife, but we were joined in our car by two silver haired bingo playing grandma's and a family with what must have been a six year old little girl who wouldn't take her eyes off us. I pushed the button for the 30th floor.

"Where are we going? The room is on the 16th floor." She whispered.

"Not tonight darlin'." I mocked the guy from the casino. By the time we reached the 20th floor we were finally alone. "Alone at last" I picked her up in my arms and began kissing her neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing my wife" The doors to the elevator opened and I cradled her in my arms and carried her to our room.

"I could get used to this." She giggled as I opened the double doors to our room and carried her over the threshold. The suite was plush and enormous at 1,500 square feet, it was way more than we needed but it was our weeding night and I wanted it to be something we would remember forever. The view of the Las Vegas strip was magnificent.

"Wow!"

"Yes, wow." But when I looked at her she wasn't look at the view. She was looking directly at me. I set her down on her feet after giving her another kiss. "What's this?" She pointed to the tray on the table with two silver domes. I lifted them simultaneously.

"I couldn't get the bathtub filled, but what my baby wants, my baby gets." Under one dome was a large serving of mashed potatoes just like the ones served at our reception and under the other was a giant piece of our wedding cake.

"Our baby" She countered with her hand splayed lovingly across her stomach.

"Yes, our baby." She came closer, took the domes out of my hands, and put them back over the food.

"Aren't you just full of surprises Mr. Knight but now I have one for you." She shrugged my jacket off my shoulders, untied my tie, and then began unbuttoning my shirt. "I think you have on way to many clothes on for my surprise." She said as she licked her lips and gave me that look. "It's not sweet or romantic like all of yours, but I think you will like it."

"Oh baby, I think I like this surprise already." She pushed my shirt off and it joined my jacket on the floor. God she looked beautiful with the lights of the city shining behind her. I toed off my shoes and she crushed her lips against mine. As our tongues danced in each other's mouths she worked on my pants. They dropped to the floor and she took my hand and I stepped out of them. She led me to the bedroom where a bucket of non-alcoholic champagne and our chocolate covered strawberries were waiting for us. She directed me to sit on the padded bench at the end of the king size bed and turned her back to me.

"Will you unzip me husband?" I slowly unzipped her dress, she took a step forward and then she turned to face me. She lowered one side of her dress and then the other before letting it drop to the ground. She stepped out of it and moved closer to me.

"Fuck baby." I could barely utter. Underneath her angelic wedding dress she wore the most seductive white Chantilly lace bra that gave her fabulous lift with a sexy matching thong that had white satin bows on the hips and naughty sensuous suspenders that held up her thigh high silk stockings.

"It's called Love. Do you like it?" I couldn't take my eyes off her and I had to get my hands on her.

I stood up from the bench. I wrapped my arms around her and placed my hands on her fine derriere and pulled her close so she could feel exactly how I felt about it. "I L-O-V-E everything about it and you, but I think that bath will have to wait. I picked her up and carefully placed her on the bed. "Right now I need to make love to my wife and mother of my children."

She giggled as I began kissing her neck. "Children? Let's hope there is just one bun in this oven and …"

I stopped her with a kiss. "Bella stop talking so that I can start worshiping." I ran my hands up her seductive silk covered legs and unclipped the stockings from the straps and then I hooked my fingers in her thong and slowly pulled it down as I kissed along the top of the lace edge of the suspender. She ran her hands through my hair as I tenderly kissed her beautiful soft skin. She arched her back in pleasure when I dipped my head between her legs and tasted her sweetness.

"Please Dolce" She panted as I teased her clit with my tongue and I worked two fingers in and out of her.

"Pease what Jasmine?"

"I need you inside of me. Now!" With that I tore my boxers off and sunk into her and she wrapped her legs around me. I pulled down the cups of her sexy bra and ran my tongue around the edge of her puckered nipple while I tugged on the other with my fingers.

"Ouch, careful" She complained and I felt like a jerk. Scott had told me how sensitive Sara's breasts were when she was pregnant. At the time I was grossed out by all the stories he told me, but now I'm thankful I know.

"Sorry Bella, I just can't get enough of you and I think these are bigger already." I said as I cupped her breasts.

"Well you better enjoy them while you can because once your spawn are done with them they probably won't ever look the same again."

"Hey" I snapped and I moved my hands to the sides of her face. "I" kiss "will" kiss "never" kiss "be" kiss "tired" kiss "of" kiss "this" kiss "beautiful" kiss "body" kiss. I pumped my cock into her and she tightened her legs around me. My desire for her burned and I relentlessly rocked in and out of her until we both reached our climax. We laid in each other's arm breathless. I played with her ring and she played with mine.

"I meant to ask you how you could afford this incredible ring."

"Let's just say I got lucky last night."

"My wife, the card shark."

She practically jumped out of the bed. "Speaking of things we've recently come in to." She opened the purse she was carrying during the wedding and handed me a check.

$30,000.00?" I could believe the check I held in my hands.

"It's a wedding gift since we didn't have a big wedding."

"Wow, we better cash it before they find out I knocked you up." She slapped my stomach. "Speaking of parents, we our meeting both sets of ours tomorrow for brunch."

"Good, I want them to get to know each other better." She kissed the top of my head and got back off the bed.

"Where are you going now?"

"I believe my husband owes me a bath." She winked at me and started towards the bathroom with an extra swing in her curvy hips. She turned back to look at me when she reached the door. "Are you joining me?" I bolted off the bed towards her. "Grab the cake."

Jasmine's POV

I turned on the hot water for the gigantic bathtub and Hunter joined me with the delicious piece of our wedding cake with two forks. Face to face in the tub we fed each other. "So husband, where exactly are we going to be living. I don't think your roommate or mine will be very happy sharing a room with newlyweds."

"Well wife for the next three weeks we have a house sitting job."

"Really?

"Professor Lange is on sabbatical this semester and is traveling to Spain for a symposium on Spanish architecture. The guy loves me, what can I say."

"Well I don't blame him; you're pretty easy to love." He sat down the empty plate and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my legs around him so that we were chest to chest. "Then when we get back to school we are moving in to the married housing on campus."

"I love how you think of every detail." I kissed his nose.

"Your father offered me a job during a break. I mean I know we were planning on going to New York for Christmas but I think we should go for the entire break so I can make some money for my baby mama."

"Hunter I didn't know we would be married when we went to New York for Christmas. Where are we going to stay?"

"At your parent's house. Why would that change now that we are married?" He pulled me onto his lap.

"That's why?" I wiggled my ass against his erection. "I can't sleep with you in my parent's house." He was overcome by laughter. "What's so funny wise guy."

"You can't sleep with you husband in your parent's house, but you can give me a blow job on the sofa in the living room?"

"It's not nice to laugh at your 'baby mama'."

"I'm sorry. I'll be nice."

I placed my hands on his face and looked deeply in his eyes as I positioned my body over him. "Why don't you show me how nice you can be?" With that I lowered myself onto his waiting cock. After our bathroom frolic we dried each other off with the luxurious bath towels. "Wait here. I have another present." I closed the door behind me and left him waiting in the bathroom. I quickly changed into the sexy green babydoll set and robe that Sophie had insisted on also buying me. She said it was her duty as maid of honor and I found the fun boxers we bought for Hunter and headed back to the bathroom. "Close your eyes." I stood in front of him and dropped his towel.

"Ready for more already?" I smacked his ass and he yelped. Then I bent down and told him to lift his leg and then I repeated the process. I pulled up the boxers and started to giggle. "It's a good thing you weren't giggling when I was naked."

I stood behind him so that I could see his reaction in the mirror. "Never Dolce. Open your eyes."

"Cute. All dressed up and nowhere to go." The boxers were black with a white band and edges. The groin area was white and was made to look like the front of a man's dress shirt with a bow tie like a tuxedo.

"I'm sure we can find somewhere to go." I took him by the hand and we made our way to the bed where we made love again, fed each other chocolate dipped strawberries, and drank our faux champagne. We fell asleep in each other's arms. It was the perfect ending to a perfect day.


	106. Sin City

Chapter 106

Elliot's POV

Jasmine looks so happy in her father's arm. I can see the love they have for each other. She's daddy's little girl, just like precious little daughter, my Ava, my Sweet Pea.

I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,

But more than anything, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

"May I have this dance Pea?" Thomas and Trev started calling her that when they were just starting talking and it just stuck. Pea and Phe is what everyone in the family calls Ava and Phoebe. I held my hand out for her and the dance floor started to fill with other father/daughter couples.

I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,

But more than anything, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

I picked her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck and I sang in her ear.

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

This is my wish  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
May all your dreams stay big

"Thank you for the dance." I kissed the top of her head. "I love you Ava." Before I knew it the song was over and she was gone to get a piece of cake. In the blink of an eye I'll be dancing at her wedding. I felt Kate's arms around me from behind and we watched Jasmine and Hunter feed each other.

"Can you believe in June we will be the parents of the groom?"

"No, but that doesn't scare me the way it does to think about Ava's wedding day."

"Let's just cross that bridge when we come to it. I think for now she's happy being daddy's little girl."

"Have you noticed the looks that Jasmine's brothers are giving Liam?"

"Yeah and I don't like it one bit and they've been hitting the drinks pretty hard."

Jasmine's Nonni sent the happy couple off with a great Italian tradition of the breaking of the glass and then we watched them leave in the romantic gondola before we headed back to the party.

Liam's POV

When our song came on I took Sophie to the dance floor and held her in my arms as I sang to her. When the song ended I dipped her and gave her a kiss.

"Have I told you how pretty you look today?"

"Thank you Babe. Would you mind getting me a fresh drink while I go a powder my nose?"

"Anything for you Peach." With that she headed towards the restrooms and I headed towards the bar. The one place I have avoiding like the plague. It's not that I'm afraid of Jasmine's brothers. I'm pretty sure I could take them both, but I have no desire to fight them and ruin this day.

"Two champagne's please." I asked the bar tender and he nodded his head.

"Should Sophie be drinking booze Grey, you little prick?" Little Anthony slurred at me from the end of the bar and he said the last part under his breath, but I still caught it.

"Excuse me?" This Guido is lucky he is Jasmine's brother.

"You heard me. We saw the pictures of her online." Now Joey was adding his two cents. "You couldn't keep it in your pants, could yah."

I set the drinks back down on the bar. It seemed like the music stopped and that all eyes were on us. I counted to five before I turned towards them. "Not that it's any of your business but …" I hadn't even noticed Sophie approaching. She put her hands on my chest and looked in my eyes. Her beautiful face had an immediate calming effect on me. She reached behind me and handed me my glass. She clinked my glass and then downed her entire glass of champagne before she turned to face the idiots. It was then that I noticed my Dad, Jason, and Tony Sr. nearby and ready to intervene.

"First of all, you shouldn't believe everything you see in the media. Secondly, you owe my fiancée an apology he and his family have been nothing but kind to your family and especially your sister, and thirdly Joey I don't think you want your Nonni knowing about a certain time you couldn't keep it in your pants so I suggest you walk away." I unclenched my fist and my heart swelled with pride. "Now if you are done acting like jackasses, I'm going to dance with my man to celebrate Jasmine and Hunter's special day." Sophie grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. As we walked away I heard Anthony Sr. scolding his full grown sons like they were three years old.

"God Peach, you have no idea how sexy that was." I whispered in her and the sucked on her ear lobe.

"I think I do. I was so turned on by you standing there preparing to defend my honor."

I pulled her closer so she feel the evidence of my desire pressed against her. "When is this shindig going to be over?"

"Not soon enough." She smiled back at me. Less than an hour later we said our goodbye's to the family. I still wasn't totally convinced that they had flown here to support us, but I guess it didn't really matter in the end.

"Where are we going?" Sophie asked as I took her by the hand.

"We can't let Hunter and Jasmine have all the romance this weekend can we?"

"I like the way you think Mr. Grey." We headed out the front of the hotel. I put Sophie in the cab and then told the driver where we were headed before I got in. "That was a beautiful wedding." She snuggled against me and hugged herself.

"I'm sorry Peach, you must be cold." When the driver arrived at our destination I paid him and gave Sophie my jacket when we got out of the car. I took her inside the opulent casino and we walked through the lobby with the beautiful blown glass chandelier sculpture ceiling and entered the holiday exhibit of the magnificent botanical garden.

"It's beautiful." She said quietly and I kissed her on the cheek.

"So are you my love." After meandering through the garden I escorted her to our reserved table overlooking the fountain. We watched in awe as the water and lights danced in time with the music. It was mesmerizing. We drank Irish coffee's and shared a crème Brule and just took in the beauty of the water, music, and lights that were interwoven before us.

"I have one more surprise for you." I kissed her hand and we made our way across the street to another casino.

"Oh my god Liam, I love this. Thank you." Her eyes lit up even brighter than I ever thought possible when she saw the tower before us.

"It's just a replica Sophie."

"I know, but I've always dreamt of seeing the real thing." I wrapped my arms around her as the elevator took us to the observation deck.

"Then we will go see the real Grande Dame next summer after the Olympics as part of our honeymoon."

She turned around in my arms and kissed me deeply. "Thank you. I love you so much Liam." I love seeing things through Sophie's eyes and I can't wait to overlook the city of light with her in my arms as my wife. We were 460 feet high with a panoramic view of Las Vegas, but I couldn't keep my eyes off my angel. "What are you thinking babe?" She caressed my cheek with the back of her hand.

"I'm thinking that I can't wait to get you back to the hotel room and out of this dress." She blushed.

"I think that can be arranged Mr. Grey." She took my hand and started towards the elevators. She was taking the lead and it was making me even more hot and bothered. I hailed a cab and we made our way back to our hotel. I stopped at the front desk and retrieved our cell phones. As we were on our way up to the room we both turned them on.

"How many do you have?" I asked as I looked at my phone.

"You don't want to know." She placed it in her purse and laughed.

"Me either." I agreed as I put it in my pocket and pushed the button for our floor. I lead her to our room and when we reached the door I picked her up. She looked surprised. I shrugged my shoulders. "Dress rehearsal" She giggled and nuzzled into my neck. "I love the sound of that."

"Hurry up and I'll make some other sounds that I know you love to hear." I nearly broke down the door trying to get it open. "I think you're going to have to practice your entrance a little more Mr. Grey."

"That might be true, but I think I've got the finale nailed." I placed her gently on the king size bed in our suite. "Why don't I give you a run through."

"I think I'd love that."

"Well first we have to set the scene. You know, get in the right costumes for the performance." She sat up on her elbows and watched me strip down to my briefs. "I don't believe you will be needing these for this scene." I took off her shoes. "And I do love these, but you won't need them either." I ran my hands up her legs and found the tops of her thigh high silk stockings and slowly took them off one at a time.

"I take it this performance is for a very exclusive audience." She took her arms out of my jacket that swam on her.

"Very." I rolled her over and unzipped her dress and unhooked her bra. "Can I do anything to help you get into character?" I rolled her back over and began to pull her dress off as she shimmed and lifted her hips to help me.

"I'm sure you can help me get deep into my character." She emphasized the word deep and tossed her bra on the floor with the rest of our clothes.

"Yes, I'd be happy to help. It is pretty wet in the first scene." I hooked my fingers in her panties and seductively removed them."

"I can imagine it would need to be very wet." She placed her hands on her breasts and began to massage herself.

"The wetter the better." She opened her legs for me and I took that as my cue. I parted her folds and licked her sweet pussy. "Drenched actually was what I was really going for." I said as I sank two fingers inside of her. She writhed on the bed as I twisted by crossed fingers inside of her.

"Oh yessssssss. I can tell how that would build the anticipation for the highpoint of the performance." Her muscles began to tighten around my fingers as I continued to twist and lick. "I can see where that would get the audience's attention, but I'd like to know about your performance. Does it have any action?

"Yes, lots and lots of action." I removed my boxers and climbed on the bed and settled myself between her legs. "It starts slowly with a very important supporting cast." I began to tease her entrance with "the beast". "He knows his roll fully and can be ready at a moment's notice."

"Oh god, yes we're so lucky to have such a well-endowed supporting cast." She linked her feet around my hips and grabbed my ass. "He's probably been up for lots of awards."

"Well he's been up a lot, but he really only cares about one critic." I began to pick up speed.

"He must really thrive in that fast paced life." She ran her fingers in my hair and I knew she was enjoying the quicker speed.

"Yes, he's deeply involved in the life and he loves it." My balls slapped against her entrance. We were both close. She reached between us and started rubbing her clit.

"Sometimes a hands on approach helps the performance." I pumped into her with everything that I had.

"Oh god yes, this performance is amazing." She screamed and bit into my shoulder as we both came gloriously. I collapsed on the bed next to her. "Yes, Babe you definitely nailed the finale but I think an encore might be in order.

"Okay, but the leading man would love a change of backdrop. Maybe in the shower."

"I think the leading lady would like that too."


	107. Tossing Cookies

A/N: I forgot to give credit to Rascal Flats – My Wish in the last chapter. It's a great song!

Hunter's POV

I wouldn't change anything about our wedding or our wedding night, but I can't really say the same thing for the morning after. I was awoken early when Jasmine jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. I quickly followed her and rubbed her back and held her hair while she puked her guts out, so much for starting our morning off the way we ended our night.

"Are you okay Bella?" She looked up at me like I was crazy. She sat back against the wall and I got her a glass of water and a wash cloth.

"Your child is trying to kill me."

"So, anytime our kids do anything wrong it's going to be my fault." I teased.

"Exactly"

"Can I get you anything?"

"Could you got downstairs and get me a ginger ale and maybe some crackers or something?"

"Sure, anything for my baby." I threw on some clothes and flew out the door.

Jasmine's POV

God he's so good to me. He gave me the perfect wedding and wedding night and now he's holding my hair while I'm throwing up. Could I have gotten a better guy? I stayed on the floor in the bathroom while he went downstairs to the gift shop. The coolness of the marble floor felt soothing. He wasn't gone long and he was out of breath when he came back. He joined me on the floor. "What all did you get?" I asked questioning the bag in his hand.

"I got you a ginger ale like you asked and some saltine crackers from the coffee shop, and I got this for Liam and Sophie. I figure we should tell them first." He held up a present for our best friends and I couldn't help the tears that welled in my eyes.

"Are you alright Jasmine?"

"I'm fine. I think it's just my hormones are going crazy and the fact that you are the sweetest man on the planet." I kissed him on the cheek. "What time are we meeting our parents?"

"Eleven for brunch at their hotel, but it's still really early do you want to try and eat something before we meet them?"

"Liam's always up early do you think they could come up and have some coffee or something with us and we can give them their gift, which I love by the way?"

"I'm not sure if he got their phones yet. I could call the room, but will they be pissed if we wake them up?"

"They'll get over it." He got up and helped me up from the floor. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you. What else is in the bag?"

"Gum. The lady in the elevator swore it would help my wife with her morning sickness."

"You told a stranger in the elevator you were married and your wife is pregnant."

"Of course I did. I love you." He kissed me on the forehead. "Now let's brush our teeth so I can kiss you properly."

Liam's POV

I trailed kiss along Sophie's beautiful bare back. "Wake up sleepy head. Hunter and Jasmine want us to come see them this morning." She groaned and pulled the pillow over her head.

"Later"

"Okay, I guess we will just have to wait to find out if Jasmine is pregnant with everyone else." That woke her up. Sophie hopped out of bed and started getting dressed.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go." We quickly got dressed and made our way up to Jasmine and Hunter's suite. Hunter answered.

"Hey old man. Where's the ball and chain?" We did our normal fist bump.

"Watch it Liam, you're not far behind." Jasmine joked as she came out of the bedroom looking radiant.

"Are you glowing Mrs. Knight?" Sophie asked her best friend as she pulled her down onto the sofa.

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about. Hunter actually got you two a present." I poured myself a cup of coffee and sat down in the chair next to Sophie and Hunter handed Jasmine a bag. "Open it."

Sophie opened the bag and pulled out a small t-shirt, a child's shirt. Sophie held it up and covered her mouth to muffle her scream before she turned it to me and I read it out loud. "My Aunt and Uncle went to Las Vegas and all the got me was this lousy t-shirt."

"Wow! Congratulations!" I shook Hunter's hand. "So how did it happen?

"Well Dr. Grey …" Jasmine started before we all started laughing.

"I mean when do we get to meet our new little nephew?"

"Nephew?" Both girls questioned me.

"Come on, have you met the kids father." I pointed to my best friend and he flexed his arm muscles in a stupid pose. "I'm just kidding? Either way the kid will be lucky to have you as parents, but until you find out for sure I'm sticking with my gut. I was right with my brothers."

"Speaking of brothers, Scott had this killer app on his phone when Sara was pregnant with Sadie." Hunter pulled out his cell phone.

"Found it. Jasmine, when was you last period?" Sophie and Jasmine both blushed.

"Come on he's going to be a doctor."

"Well, he's not yet. Let me put in the information." He handed his phone over to her outreached hand. She played with it for a few minutes and then handed him back the phone."

"According to this you're six weeks now. Our bambino is the size of a sweet pea. That's cute, that's what your Dad calls Ava." He looked at me. "We need to get you to the doctor when we get home." He said to Jasmine with a goofy smile on his face.

"Yes Dear." She teased.

"When does it say you are due?" Sophie asked.

Hunter played with his phone for a minute. "July 20th."

"Oh God" Jasmine put her hands over her mouth. "I'm so sorry Sophie."

She took her best friends hands and again I was reminded why I love this woman so much. "Jas you have nothing to be sorry about. This baby is a blessing for all of us."

"But I'll be as big as a house at your wedding." Sophie rubbed Jasmine's nonexistent baby bump.

"And you'll be a beautiful."

"I guess it's just been decided that we're getting married in Seattle." Everyone looked at me and I casually took another sip of my coffee.

"What do you mean?"

"Jasmine you can't fly past 27 weeks."

"How do you know that?" Hunter started typing away on his phone.

"I am a future doctor you know." I said like the smart ass that I am. "Plus I had a Mom and Aunts that had babies."

"He's right." Hunter added and held up his phone. "It says it on webmd, so it must be true."

"So me forgetting my pills when we went to LA for Halloween just ruined all of your wedding plans?"

"I guess Excalibur was busy that weekend." I kidded with Hunter and gave him a high five.

"I know there is a joke forming about not being to pull it out somewhere in the mind of yours old friend." Hunter said to me knowing exactly what I was thinking.

"Jasmine Knight, if I ever hear you say that our niece screwed up our wedding plans again I will …" Sophie looked at me with a grin on her face. I knew it was because she referred to the baby as a girl. This will be a fun, we should make a bet.

"You'll what?"

"I'll tickle you until you pee your pants." Sophie began to tickle Jasmine mercilessly.

"Uncle. Uncle." Jasmine yelled and Sophie stopped torturing her.

"Speaking of Uncle's, your brothers nearly let me have it after you left."

"What did they do? My Dad promised me he had it under control."

"Let's just say it was about get ugly, but then my Peach showed them a thing or two."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well she downed a glass of champagne in front of them. I think they got the memo that she wasn't pregnant. Then she told them off. I believe she called them jackasses and I think your brother Joey shit a brick when she threatened to tell your Nonni one of his deep dark secrets."

"The Sunday school incident?"

"You know it girl." Sophie smiled at Jasmine.

"Works every time."

"Then your Dad let them have it, but you might need to take out some life insurance on your new husband when they find out you are the one that's pregnant."

"Well I think I have a secret weapon that I just might have to use to protect him."

"What's that?" Sophie asked with interest.

"Well, nobody has ever said anything but I'm not a child. I can do the math. My parents eloped on New Year's Eve and my brother was born on July 7th." We all nodded understanding her winning hand. "Besides, my Mom won't let her first grandchild grow up without a father."

"Speaking of the parent's wife, we should probably get ready and check-out." Hunter turned to me. "I can't thank you enough for all of your help Liam." We gave each other a manly hug.

"No worries, you can return the favor in June."

"You want me to be your best man?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"What about Spencer. You've been friends with him longer."

"I already talked to him. We'll always be friends, but he knows how close you and I are and it just makes more sense with Jasmine being the maid of honor and all."

"Well actual now she's matron of honor." Sophie told me.

"That makes me sound so old. Can't I have a fun title?"

"You can be the MILF of honor." Hunter joked and she slugged him.

"How about honorary sister of the bride." The girls hugged each other with tears in their eyes.

"Okay, we better get out of here before they are both crying buckets." I took Sophie by the hand and we left our best friends.

"Babe, what if it was me?" I swallowed hard knowing full and well what she was asking.

"I would be scared shitless, but beyond happy knowing we created something beautiful together."

She kissed my hand that she was holding. "Good answer, you are so getting laid when we get back to the room."

"Okay, but can you take your birth control pill first." I said with a grin on my face.

Jasmine's POV

"Bene grazie Mama" I kissed my mother on both cheeks and then greeted my father and my new in-laws. It was nice to see them all sitting at the table getting along when we arrived. Hunter kissed my mother and his mother. He got a loving slap on the back from my father and a quick hug from his dad.

"I hope we didn't keep you waiting."

"No son, we just sat down. Jasmine you look beautiful this morning. Marriage must agree with you."

"Yes princess, I must say you are glowing." I blushed in embarrassment. On the cab ride over we had agreed that we weren't going to tell anyone else about the baby until we reached the end of the first trimester like the app recommended. I had already loaded it on my phone too.

"How were the rooms here?" I tried to get the attention off of me. Hunter's family had arrived Friday evening so they were staying at a hotel/casino at the end of the strip away from us as to not chance a run in. My parents really didn't think much of the theme, but I thought it was cute. The hotel paid homage to my home state, the big apple and I thought it was apropos.

"Everything has been lovely, but I'm not sure your brothers are going to want to get on the plane this afternoon, and your Nonni and Hunter's Nana are both still passed out. Apparently after the reception ended they met up with bachelorette party and decided to show those young girls how to really party."

"Great, I can just see Nonni on the bar at Coyote Ugly doing body shots."

"Yeah, well she probably had to stand in line behind my Nana." Everyone had a good laugh, well maybe not Daddy and Mr. Knight.

"Jasmine your Father and I were talking and we'd like to have a reception for the family in New York in your honor."

"Mom, you gave us an amazing gift since we didn't have a big wedding." Mom and Dad started speaking to me in Italian and all of the Knights were lost. It was a battle I wasn't going to win.

"Fine" I said a little too loudly for the restaurant. "Hunter, my parents would like to have a New Year's Eve party to celebrate their wedding anniversary and to celebrate our wedding when we are in New York. Are you okay with that?

"Of course" He kissed me softly on the lips and rubbed my leg.

"Mr. and Mrs. Knight would you be able to join us for the party?"

"Jasmine, we are family now. We wouldn't miss it for the world but would you please call us Mom and Dad or Vivian and Edward at least?" For as rocky of a start as I had with Vivian I really had come to love her and the entire Knight family. My father talked to Hunter about the job, and my mother was already planning changes to my old bedroom for our trip. She was so excited that her baby was coming home. If she only knew her baby was having a baby. I don't know how I'm going to be able to keep this secret, especially if I'm puking in the bathroom every morning. I think this bambino and I are going to have to have a little talk. Our delicious brunch ended with everyone in good spirits. Dad and Edward had a little disagreement over the bill, but they settled it by agreeing that Dad could pay for this meal if Edward could pay for the next one.

I thought we had dodged the baby bullet nicely at breakfast, until we walked out of the restaurant and my dad saw the poster for the roller coaster. FUCK! Dad and I have always loved visiting amusement parks together. He grabbed me by the hand and made a beeline towards the entrance. I knew the warnings I had read them all of my life. I dug my heels in and Hunter was right behind me. My father had one hand and Hunter had the other.

"Papa" That always melts my Dad's heart. I tilted my head and gave him my sick eyes. The same eyes I used every time I needed an excuse letter to get out of P.E. in high school. God I hope this works. "I don't think I can go. We just ate."

"Princess, I've seen you eat two Coney dogs, a large soda, and a cotton candy and get on the Cyclone before you burped."

"Daddy, this one goes upside down. I drank a lot of champagne last night and we just ate." I put one hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you take Hunter instead?" I whispered in his ear. "He thinks you don't like him. This could be a good bonding moment for you." That was it. One daddy wrapped around my pinky finger.

He put on a big fake smile. I knew he was sad that he had lost his little girl. His adventure ride partner and he realized that things were changing between us but for me he did it. "Hunter, would you like to take a ride?" Hunter finally released the grip he had on my hand.

"It would be my pleasure Mr. Donatelli."

"Dad. Just call me Dad."


	108. Feeling Dirty

Sophie's POV

"How are you doing?" Liam stood behind me and rubbed my shoulders. We are in College Station, Texas for the next four days with my father before we head home to Seattle for Christmas break. I can't believe I almost went to school here. All of our lives would be so different. Gail stayed home because the kids are performing in their holiday pageant and I told her that they are more important than me. I wish we didn't have to miss it. Dad and Liam are a big enough cheering section, plus I want Dad and Liam to spend some quality time together.

"I'm nervous." This is the place where the team will be cut down to 16. "What if I don't make the cut?"

"Peach, you're covered by the medal contender clause. You need to relax and enjoy this. How can I help you?" He bent down and began kissing my neck. This is the first of three Olympic trials that I will be attending. I knew Liam was right, that regardless of how I finished I still had a good chance of being nominated to the team because of my third place finish at the world championships and my fifth place world ranking, but the thought of only three spots on the team is still nerve racking.

"God, I'm so glad you are here this time. I think I'm feeling a little tension right here." I pointed to my lips.

"I glad I'm here too." He came around to the other side of me and kissed me on the spot I pointed to. "Today is just practice anyway. How about we make tomorrow more interesting by adding a little wager?" He continued kissing me between words.

"I like the sound of that. What did you have in mind?" I wrapped my legs around him and ran my hands up and down his back. I began sucking on his neck.

"Orgasm's?" That peaked my interest and a few other things.

"Well that sounds like it could be a win-win for both of us." I could feel the beast stirring between us.

"You know what they say Angel, what's good for me is good for you. The number one rank is worth 4 points, right?" He slid his hands up my shirt.

"Right" He pulled down the cups of my bra and tweaked my hardened nipples which made me arch my back and throw my head back giving him better access to my neck.

"Four points will get you four orgasms."

"But 16th place is only worth 0.25 points." I pouted

"Exactly, you wouldn't want to get 16th place I'm guessing." He rocked his hips towards me.

"No, that would never do. What about bonus points?" He bit down on my ear lobe and growled.

"I believe you are getting greedy Miss Taylor, but I will award you an extra "O" for each extra point you earn."

"Speaking of greedy, do you think I could go ahead and collect one of my prizes in advance?" I tightened my legs around him.

"Just one?" He trailed his hand down my torso to the edge of my pj's. "Because if you ask nicely, I might let you collect two before you earn them."

My panties were wet and I needed to release this tension. All thoughts of my pending competition were gone.

"Please sir." That was all it took Liam pushed me down on the bed and had my pants off in a fraction of a second. He positioned himself at my entrance and teased me with his tip. "Please Liam." With that he pressed into me.

"God you feel so good." We both began to move in perfect synchronization and I came loudly calling out his name.

"That's one." He said with a smile on his face as we both continued to move together. He pulled almost all the way out of me before he pushed back in. "God I love being inside of you." He said closely against my ear. I tightened my muscles around him in response. "Fuck baby."

"Oh god" the friction was building between us and I could feel my legs begin to tremble. "Oh yes" My moans of pleasure spurred him on. I tipped my hips and he surged deeper inside of me, hitting in that oh so sweet spot. "Don't stop." I fisted my hands in his beautiful hair and we came undone together loudly.

He rolled us on to our sides and then he slapped my ass. "You better get to practice. I believe you owe me some points." I kissed him chastely.

"Can I double down?"

"You are a greedy little thing, aren't you?" I kissed him hard.

"I can never get enough of you." We were interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

"We're leaving in twenty minutes Liam." Liam jumped off the bed at the sound of my father's voice and I started to giggle.

"Oh, you are in so much trouble." I teased him, but I'm glad I don't need to see him right now.

"This isn't fucking funny. Your Dad probably just heard us going at it and we're going to the gun range. His ears are probably ringing with his little girl screaming "oh god", "oh yes", and you begging me not to stop. I'm going to hop in the shower." Ten minutes later Liam was out of the shower and putting on jeans and a t-shirt. He looked so sexy. "Why the hell did we book rooms right next to each other?"

"Babe, I think he knows we have sex."

"Peach it is one thing to know it and another thing to hear it. Give me a kiss goodbye, this might be the last time you see me alive." He pulled me off the bed and into his arms for a passionate kiss. "Don't go anywhere until Avila comes to pick you up to take you to practice and call the front desk and see if we can change rooms." Dad and Liam had agreed that I could go to the closed practice without them or security as long as I was escorted by coach Avila. I love my over protective men.

"Yes sir." I saluted him and he smacked my bare ass again.

"I glad you find this amusing Miss Taylor."

Jason's POV

I can't believe I have to listen to this. What the hell was I thinking being in the room right next to them? Fuck! I know I've seen and heard a lot over the years working for Christian and Ana, but Christ this is my little girl, my baby. I might just shoot the son of a bitch at the gun range. As he was screwing her I put in my ear buds and turned up the volume to drown out the sounds that I never wanted to hear. This was worse than anything I ever experienced on a tour of duty. Hell, I would eat MRE's for the rest of my life to never hear that again. I re-packed my suitcase, pounded on their door to let them know that I wasn't happy, and then headed down to the lobby.

"I'd like to change rooms please." I asked the innocent young lady at the front desk as I handed her my room key. Sophie used to be innocent.

"Is there a problem on your floor? We just got a call from the room next to you sir."

"That's my daughter and her fiancée's room. I'm already packed. I'm sure it will be fine if they stay where they are at and I relocate." She started looking in her computer with a smirk on her face. Okay, maybe she's not so innocent.

"We have another room on the same floor." Thank god.

"Thank you. Can you have my bag put up in my room please?" I handed her my bag. I was tempted to head to the bar for a shot of tequila to take the edge off, but I turned and saw Liam coming out of the elevator, bastard.

The look of guilt on his face was overwhelming. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting Jason."

The little prick is going to bang my daughter and then call me by my first name? He's got balls, I'll give him that. I held my tongue and proceeded to the rental car with him trailing behind. We drove to the range in silence. It's time to scare the shit out of young Mr. Grey. The bell chimed on the door when we walked in.

"Can I help you?" The clerk asked from behind the counter. I took my id out of my wallet and handed it over along with my Amex.

"We will take a lane, a Glock 19, a 50 Caliber, ammo, targets, and safety glasses."

"I'll need his id too if he's shooting." The clerk looked behind me and Liam fished his id out of his wallet.

"Do you have a M16 too?" I said with a smile.

"Yeah, how many rounds do you want?"

"50 rounds." He bought out our equipment and I handed Liam his. This was going to be fun. Welcome to my world Liam.

I put down my gear. "Hand me your gun." I said gruffly. "Have you ever done this?"

"No sir." He answered. That's right boy. I went into full on drill sergeant mode. "Do you have any questions before we start?"

"No, I think I've got it." He's shaking in his boots. Mission accomplished. I put his target up for him and sent it out 50 yards. He put in his ear plugs, put on the safety glasses, and loaded the gun like I had showed him. I stood back and watched with a little bit of pride, the kid was following my directions. I could see the rush he got when he fired the plastic pistol that even his Grandma could handle. He emptied the clip and then put the gun down before he turned to look at me for my assurance. Assurance I wasn't ready to give him yet. I hit the button and his target returned, not bad for a virgin. God I can't believe I just thought that. He stood back as I loaded the cannon that I rented, the Smith & Wesson Magnum. This is the most powerful hand gun made. I sent my target out 200 yards and readied myself before I looked back at my future son-in-law.

"Do you feel lucky punk?" I asked with an evil grin before I took my first shot. The sound was deafening, even with ear plugs and I'm sure I felt Liam jump. It's been years since I fired one of these. I need to get one of these at home. I retrieved my target after I emptied the revolver twice. "Eat your heart out Dirty Harry." Liam's eye's glazed over as he looked at it. Yeah buddy, that's what I'll do to your heart if you ever break my daughter's. "Ready for another go?" Without a word he took my place and loaded his sissy gun. This time he sent his target out 100 yards, bold move. He'll never beat me in a gun fight, but I like the fact that Liam isn't afraid to stand his ground. After we both finished our boxes of ammo, it was time for the M16. It felt amazing in my hands. I pulled the trigger and three rounds went off. I thought I was going to have to do a video chat with Gail to relieve some of my tension, but I think this will do the trick. I put the gun down and put on the safety.

"Do you want to try it?"

"Are you serious?" Liam asked.

"I never kid about guns or my family." I had to get one more dig in. Liam stepped forward reluctantly and put the machine gun in his hand. "Hold steady. This is nothing like the girly gun you had before." He aimed and took fire.

"Hell yeah!" He exclaimed as he fired the gun. A man after my own heart. At least he's got great taste in cars, guns, and women.


	109. Ride Me

Sophie's POV

I laid back down on the bed and hoped that everything would be okay between Dad and Liam and then I decided to call my best friend. "Hey mamacita how's it going?"

_I'm happy to be going to New York but I'm nervous too. _

"Everything in going to be fine Jasmine. Your family loves Hunter and what are they going to do? You are married.

_I'm just afraid they are going to think we got married because of the baby or that they will think the baby is a terrible accident. _

"That's crazy. It might be a bit of a shock at first, but they will all love that niece of mine like crazy. What has Hunter said?"

_You're still sticking with the niece theory? _

"Yes since Liam is so insistent that it's a boy. We still have to figure out a bet."

_Hunter brought out the Gatsby quote "It takes two to make an accident." _

"Well, I know it wasn't what you had planned but I think it's a pretty beautiful accident. You two will figure out a way to make it work."

_Thanks Soph. You're right. When we both heard the heartbeat we fell even further in love which I didn't think was possible, and Ana's been such a great support. She really is amazing. _

"I know what you mean. Speaking of Ana, I got her for the gift exchange this year."

_What do you get the woman that has everything for $250.00 or less?_

"I know, it's tricky but you know how much she loves book and her family."

_Yeah_

"I was thinking about writing her a book. Kind of like Kate's books where she interviews people. I could interview the family and collect favorite stories of Ana and put them together with some pictures. Do you think she would like it?

_No, I think she would love it! _

A knock at the door interrupted our call. "Hold on one second." It was Avila. "Sorry Jasmine, I've got to go to practice. I'll talk to you later."

_Bye_

Jasmine's POV

The last three weeks have been incredible with the exception of finals and puking. Staying at Professor Lange's has been amazing. Yes, Hunter stayed as Escala all the time over the summer but this is really the first time we've lived together. We both have habits that we are learning to live with and now just when we are figuring them out we will be staying with my parent's for the next three weeks. Lord help us all. Hunter walked in the living room in only a towel. My nipples hardened and my panties got wet just looking at him.

"How's our little raspberry?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around me and cupped my breasts while he kissed my neck from behind. He's constantly telling me things about our bambino's development. It's really cute.

"Ouch, careful. My boobs are sore."

He turned me around in his arms. "Sorry Bella, maybe I can do something to relieve your pain."

"I like the sound of that, plus this might be the last time we have a chance to get really crazy for the next three weeks." We were getting ready to head to the airport.

"Crazy, hum. I like the sound of that. What did you have in mind wife?" I snatched his towel away from him and grabbed his sexy ass. He gripped the bottom on my shirt and pulled it over my head and then I unbuttoned my fat pants and shimmied out of them. "God I love the way your body is changing already." I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me over the couch and gently sat me down. He sank to his knees between my legs. He placed my legs on his shoulders, pulled me down and then pulled up my hips to his face. He buried himself in my pussy. I reached underneath and began stroking his rigid cock. I decided to get loud. I knew it would drive him crazy and it was something we wouldn't get to do at my parents. I screamed his name as my orgasm ripped through my body. He gently put my feet back on the floor and pulled me back up. "I love the way your taste baby."

"I love the way you taste me and I love how hard you are for me." I pulled him up on the sofa beside me and began kissing him. "I want you inside of me." I straddled him and pushed him back with my bent knees against his chest. I lowered myself onto him and then slowly leaned back until I was almost upside down with my arms stretched behind me on the floor to support my weight and to balance myself. Thrusting my body back and forth against him and as I opened and closed my legs.

He circled my nipples with his fingers as I moved against him. Then he ran one hand down my stomach continuing to my hip and then stopping at my sensitive nub. "Oh yes baby. Don't stop." We were both so close.

"I want to see your face." I put one of my hands up and he took it and gently pulled me up until we were face to face. I steadied myself by putting my hands on his shoulders and I used my legs to move up and down his magnificent cock until we both found our release. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight as we both recovered. "Where the hell did you learn that one Bella?"

"Nonni sent us a wedding present." He looked at me with a quizzical look. "A book called '101 Sex Positions' that one is called the couch canoodle. I take it you liked it."

"I loved it. Remind me to thank your Nonni." He kissed me tenderly. "We better get cleaned up and going or we will miss our flight Mrs. Knight."

"I hope you're ready for this Mr. Knight."

"Remember, with you by my side I'm ready for anything."

"Well then you should check out page seven of our new book." We both laughed and got ready to face the Donatelli's. I knew if we could make it through the next three weeks we could handle anything since we weren't even in New York yet and my mother was driving me crazy about the party.

Sophie's POV

"How did it go?" I asked Liam as he came back to our room after spending the day with my dad.

"It was touch and go at first. Your Dad rented me a sissy gun, but then he let me shoot a M16 machine gun before we left. It was pretty cool. How was practice?"

"I kicked ass, you are so going to owe me multiple 'O's'."

"I'm looking forward to the payout but your Dad is waiting for us down at the bar. I think he's still a little traumatized and doesn't want to go back to his room. Any chance you could get Gail to call him or video chat with him?"

"Yuck, that's my Dad and Gail you are talking about."

"Yeah, I know. What do you think has been running through his head all day?"

"True, but do you want to think about your parents having sex or even encourage them to do it?"

Liam began laughing. "Are you kidding? You've met my parents. They are as bad as we are."

"You're right. What was I thinking?" I giggled. "I hope we are still like that after we've been together that long." I ran my hands through his hair.

"Me too Peach, me too."

"Let's just get him drunk tonight. Maybe we can find something equal to those drinks in Cabo. I'll be the designated driver." We headed out of our room to meet Dad and Coach Avila. I was glad that we wouldn't be alone.

"Hi Daddy. Sounds like you had fun with Liam today." I kissed my father's cheek and we left the hotel in search of some real Texas BBQ. The car ride was Avila filling my dad in on the practice and the competition. Liam and I just sat in the back seat holding hands as the two mean talked. The restaurant was exactly what you would expect from a BBQ joint in Texas.

"Dad, I'm driving back to the hotel tonight so go ahead and have a drink." I said as the waitress took our drink order. "Why don't you get one of the Dixie Sweet Tea's" He agreed and the waitress returned with the drinks. Dad drank the tea like it was nothing and ordered another one. The waitress rose an eyebrow but brought him another. By the time we were done with dinner Dad was three sheets to the wind and insisted on riding the mechanical bull in the bar. What a sight to see. Jason Taylor thrown off the bucking bronco in under three seconds flat.

We got back to the hotel and we took Dad to his room. As we helped him into bed he said. "I guess I'm no Urban Cowboy. I wish Gail was here. I would be her rodeo bull and she could ride me long and hard all night long."

"I think it's time for bed Daddy. I think the only thing you might be doing tonight is praying to the porcelain god's." Liam handed him a water and two Tylenol.

"Here sir, drink this and take these."

He knocked back the water and the pills. "At least one of us got a ride today." Dad slurred before he passed out drunk.

Liam's POV

To say our trip to Texas started out rocky was an understatement, but after the "incident" things seemed okay. Sophie shot 144 arrows and finished in fifth after day 1 of the competition. She could have finished higher, but Avila encouraged her to hold back. Day two and three the top 16 archers shot in fifteen round robin matches. Eight rounds each day with a point given for each win. After all 15 matches, Sophie was in the lead. Watching Sophie is so sexy. The determination on her face mixed with the grace in which she holds the bow makes me hard. Now we're headed home to Seattle to relax and spend Christmas with the family, our family.


	110. Make a Joyful Noise

Liam's POV

"Mom I wanted to talk to you about Dad's Christmas present." I've been waiting for a private moment with her which is pretty hard to do around here. It seems like someone is always around.

"You picked your Dad?

"Yeah and I have an idea, but I'm not sure how you'll feel about it."

What did you have in mind?"

"I wanted to adopt a dog for him."

"Hell no!" Mom was firm.

"Why? Dad loved Beau, he took him to work every day and Trav and Tom would love a dog."

"Liam, Beau was bat shit crazy. That dam dog was the worst decision we ever made. Your Dad took him to work because I was afraid to be alone with him and the babies."

"He wasn't crazy, he was just active." I talked Dad into letting me adopt a dog from the shelter when I was 12 years old. Beau was one year old, and the former owners lived in an apartment and they said he was just too big. We didn't have him very long, he ran away. I put up posters all over the place. We never got any calls.

"Liam I need to tell you something about Beau. Sit down." Mom took me by the hand to the sofa. She seemed upset. "Liam please don't hate me or think I'm a terrible person."

"Mom, what's going on? I could never hate you." I held her hands. My mother, the strong Kate Kavanagh Grey was trembling.

"Beau didn't run away Liam." Tears streamed from her eyes.

I was in shock. "Yes he did. You helped me put up signs all over the place. We offered a reward and everything."

"Liam, I'm sorry but we had you and three little ones and that dog was a monstrosity. We tried everything. We tried Prozac, your Dad took him to a behavior specialist for dogs, and when he ran away we really took him to a doggie boot camp to have him trained. It was a last ditch effort. If the program didn't work we had decided Beau would have to find another home. You had already lost so much; we didn't want you to lose him too. We thought it would be easier if you thought he ran away. After a week of intensive training we got a call that Beau was kicked out of the program. The best dog trainer in the state couldn't do anything with that dog."

"I don't remember him being that bad."

"Liam he was psycho. One night your Dad and I were . . . let's just say having relations and that crazy mutt jumped up on the bed and tried to join in." I started laughing uncontrollably. I could just see the dog now. "Then he would growl at your Dad anytime he tried to kiss me." I totally forgot about that. "We didn't want to disappoint you. I'm sorry we lied to you. Please don't be mad."

"I guess I get it Mom. You had your hands full with us, but just because Beau was crazy doesn't mean a new dog will be. By the way, what happened to him?"

"Well, I don't really know. All I know for sure is that he wasn't put down. I'm sorry we kept it from you all these years. It just never really seemed like the right time to tell you."

"Anything else you've been waiting for the right time to tell me about?" She let out a little laugh.

"Just that I love you and I'm glad that you're my son."

"Thanks Mom, I love you too." She gave me a hug.

"We better get going. We'll be on your uncle's shit list if we are late." Uncle Christian picked grandpa for the gift exchange so he decided that last year's Christmas album was such a hit that we should do another few tracks with all of us on it and sell the CD's as a fundraiser for Coping Together. So far they had 200 pre-sold at $500.00 each. I swear some people have more money that sense, but it is for a good cause. Grandpa was thrilled and I was once again so proud that Sophie had come up with such a great idea in the first place. The biggest argument was the women all wanted to sing Santa Baby, but all of us men were dead set against it. The sound of the song now gives me an instant hard on and if I know my Dad and uncles it has the same effect on them. I can just see Uncle Christian in the elevator at GEH when that song comes on. He'd probably have some explaining to do.

"So, no dog?" I wanted to test the waters one last time

"Please, no dog son. Speaking of gift exchange, do you have any ideas for Sophie?"

"Pastrami" She looked at me like I was kidding.

"What do you mean?"

"She loves Pastrami, but she swears if it's not from New York that it's just not the same. See if they have nationwide shipping or something and set her up on a monthly delivery." I shrugged my shoulders.

"She won't think it's weird?"

"Are you kidding, she'll love it."

"Thanks son."

Hunter's POV

Thankfully Joey picked us at the airport. Out of all the Donatelli's he seems the easiest going. I think we could become good friends. He talked non-stop on the way to the house about the New Year's Eve party. No wonder Jasmine was stressed out about it. What was supposed to be a small family anniversary party for the Donatelli's and a wedding reception for us was spiraling out of control into a three ring circus. Jasmine was fuming when we got to the house. She shrugged off her coat.

"Dam sorella are your boobs getting bigger?" Joey blurted out as soon as Jasmine took her coat off.

"No, it's a new push up bra." She said as she hit him.

"Hey man, that's my wife."

"Sorry man." He put up his hands in surrender and we headed towards the delicious smells that were wafting from Mama Donatelli's kitchen.

"Prinicipessa" Tony Sr. wrapped his daughter in a big hug and then shook my hand and gave me a slap against my back. "Do you want some wine with dinner?" Tony asked as Jasmine greeted her mother and Nonni. The ladies were talking in Italian and I could tell Jasmine was giving her mother an earful about the party.

"None for me Papa, I'm on a diet." Joey had already handed me a beer. That was a close call, but Jasmine did miss a beat.

"I'm glad you guys are finally here, I'm starving." Ant said as he sat down at the table for dinner.

"Buon appetito" Nonni exclaimed as she set down a large platter of spaghetti and meatballs down on the table. Jasmine took a huge serving and dug into her plate like a sumo wrestler that hadn't eaten anything in 24 hours.

"I thought you were on a diet." Joey kidded with his little sister.

"We missed lunch" she lied "and I'd rather eat the calories that drink them." Nonni and Mama looked at her suspiciously but none of the Donatelli men seemed to pick up on it.

"Do you guys go to the gym? I can't eat like this for the next three weeks without gaining 20 pounds." Jasmine glared at me. She was already over sensitive about gaining weight since she had put on about 5 pounds so far. I love the changes that her body are going through because of our growing bambino.

"Don't worry Hunter. You'll be working you ass off. With all the holiday parties this is one of our busiest times of the year." Big Tony assured me. Dinner ended and Mama D was so excited to show us what she had done to Jasmine's room since she found out we were coming home as man and wife. The once pastel walls were painted a rich burgundy and the double bed was replaced by a queen with elegant chocolate bedding. The teen's room was gone and was replaced with a luxurious retreat for a newlywed couple.

"Thank you Mama." Jasmine wiped a tear from her eye and she hugged her mother.

"I hope you both like it. I want you two to be comfortable when you are here. Maybe you'll come home more often." Jasmine rolled her eyes at her mother.

"Mama we both have school and work."

"I know figlia but we want you to know that you always have a casa here." I love how the Donatelli's insert Italian words in sentences. Jasmine has been teaching me and I look forward to using some of the colorful expressions she has taught me with her brothers. We said our goodnight's and were left in our bridal suite. Big Tony seemed like he was struggling leaving me in his daughter's bedroom in his house, but they finally left us alone. Jasmine flopped back on the bed with her hands across her stomach.

As we got ready for bed we heard a knock on the door. "What's up Joey?" I asked when I opened the door to my brother-in-law.

Joey's room shares a wall with Jasmine's bedroom. The same wall the bed is on. "I just wanted to let you know I moved my bed to the other wall and I'll be wearing ear plugs." Jasmine jumped off the bed. I caught her as she flew at her brother.

"Vaffanculo fratello" I definitely knew that one but she gave him the universal hand signal to go with it too.

"Goodnight Joey." I slammed the door in his face and locked it. Maybe he and I won't be friends. "Calm down Bella. He's just jealous that he's sleeping alone tonight." I kissed her neck and she relaxed in my arms.

"Then let's give him something to be jealous about." She circled her hips and rubbed her hand against "Excalibur".

"God this is going to be a long three weeks." I moaned as she unzipped my pants.


	111. Dynamic Duos

A/N: Raechel8302 you asked for it. Enjoy!

Gail's POV

I'm glad Jason, Sophie, and Liam are home safe and sound; I'm looking forward to working on the wedding while they are home for Christmas break, but I'm not looking forward to this conversation with my husband. We really haven't had a chance to talk about his trip yet.

"Gail" He called out to me when I walked in our living quarters over the garage.

"Yes" I'm home briefly while the Grey's eat dinner. I walked into our family room and he was watching the basketball game and drinking a beer.

"Off duty?" I already know the answer since he's drinking. Jason has such control, that's part of the reason his actions seem so out of character.

"They are in for the night, so I thought I'd enjoy a beer and watch the game. Come here." He put down his beer and pulled me into his lap in his recliner and kissed me.

"How was your trip?"

"I missed you but it was okay. Why do you ask?"

"Uh, Jason do you remember anything about the night you went out for BBQ with the kids?"

He rubbed his forehead. "It's a little foggy. I guess those Dixie sweet tea's I was drinking kind of got away from me, but I needed it after the way my morning started."

"Jason do you remember what happened after you got back to your room?"

"What is this about Gail?" God, he's not going to like this.

"Jason it seems that you called Christian late that evening and you were pretty intoxicated."

"Shit!" He pulled his phone out of his pocket and started looking through his call history. His wheels were turning.

"Yeah, shit is right. Ana said Christian was pretty upset about it."

"God, I thought it was all a dream. No wonder he was giving me dirty looks today. Crap."

"Yeah, well apparently he wasn't very happy with you giving him a detailed account of what he could look forward to hearing when his daughters are "fucking" in the hotel room next to him." I used air quotes on the word fucking, so that he knew those were his words not mine. "But then when you told him that he probably wouldn't hear them over him and Ana "fucking" that pushed him over the edge."

"Shit!"

"Shit is right. I had to have Elliot send out a crew to fix the hole he punched in the wall. I think that Ana is the only thing that is keeping us both out of the unemployment line right now."

"Christ! She knows?"

"Yes, what the hell got into you?" I know he is having a hard time realizing that Sophie isn't his little girl anymore, but I thought he were past all of that.

"I just lost it Gail. I was in the hotel room right next to them and they were going at it. It's bad enough to listen to other people having sex, but when it's your little girl, your baby, your only daughter it's enough to send any man over the edge. I don't even remember making the phone call." He put down the legs of his chair, I got off his lap and he got out of his chair.

"Where are you going?"

"To face the music." He gave me a kiss. "Wish me luck."

"I'm going with you. I need to clean up the dinner anyway. What are you going to say to him?"

"I don't know. Did Charlie ever fire Bosley?" I don't know what he's talking about. Maybe Jason needs to see Flynn.

Christian's POV

Jason was pretty tanked. I don't think he remembers the phone call. It's so out of character. He's not the kind of man to say those things and then act like nothing ever happened. Ana said Gail didn't know anything about it and that she was shocked and very upset about it. Hell, everyone seems upset except Jason. I could barely look at him today. We finished the delicious meal that Gail prepared for us. She looked so contrite as she left the kitchen. I ran my hands through my hair as I sat in my office thinking about it and then I heard the knock on my door.

"Come in" The door opened and Jason Taylor entered my office with a bottle of Braeval scotch and two glasses. He approached and poured two glasses of the amber liquid before he sat down in the chair across my desk.

"Sir it has come to my attention that I owe you an apology." He handed me one of the glasses. "Gail just told me and I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed. I figure we can handle this two ways."

This intrigued me. I had an awkward conversation with my nephew earlier today and it helped shed some light on the situation. "Oh really?" As far as I was concerned his coming to talk to me was all I needed. I hate to think what I would do if I were put in his situation. Jason would probably be visiting me from behind bars.

"Yes sir. I could tender my resignation or we could go downstairs to the gym and you could do to my face what you did to that wall." I couldn't help but snicker.

"I'll tell you what Jason. Leave the bottle of scotch here. Apologize to Ana and never ever remind me that my daughters will be having sex one day and we will forget all about it."

"Really sir?"

"Well one more thing." Someday I know I'm really going to need Jason's help navigating my little girls growing up. "How about when my daughters do have sex the offer to go down to the gym and go a few rounds still stands?"

He reached his hand across the desk. "It's a deal sir." He got up and started to walk out before turning around. "Thank you sir."

Ana's POV

Jason and Gail came into the house together. They both seemed upset. Jason had a bottle of whisky and a couple of glasses in his hands and headed straight to my husband's office. I put on the kettle. I had a feeling that Gail and I would need some hot tea. We heard the door to Christian's door open and close.

"Are you okay Gail?" I love Jason and Gail. They are part of our family and we would all be devastated if we lost them. I hope we can put this all behind us.

"I'll let you know when that door opens again." I handed her a cup of tea and we both sat down at the breakfast bar with our eyes and ears trained on the door. She sighed. "He didn't remember it Ana. He thought it was a dream. You know Jason, he's probably the second most controlled person either one of us will ever know." We both began to giggle knowing exactly who she was referring to.

"Do you think we should get Sawyer in here in case we need to break them in?"

"Honestly Ana, I don't think Jason has any fight in him over this. He knows what he did was wrong and he's devastated that he brought you and the girls into this. He loves you all. You, Christian, and the kids are family to us.

"We feel the same way Gail." I squeezed her free hand. "I'm sure they will work it out. Can you imagine how Christian would react if the situation was reversed?"

"God help the young men that steal the hearts of Phoebe and Madison."

"They will work it out Gail. Christian without Jason would be like Tom without Jerry or Lenny without Squiggy."

"Charlie without Bosley." Gail smiled like she understood something she hadn't before.

"Sure" The door finally opened and Jason came out and walked towards us.

"Ana, I owe you an apology. Please forgive me for my indiscretion." I took Jason's hand and kissed him on the cheek."

"Is everything okay with the boss?" I asked even though I already knew the answer to my question before I asked it.

Christian came strolling out of his office. "Everything is fine Baby." He put his arms around me.

"Just how much of that whiskey have you had Mr. Grey?" This is the most relaxed I have seen him since the phone call. He didn't answer.

"By the way Taylor, I'll send you the bill for the wall from my brother when I get it."

"I wouldn't have it any other way sir."


	112. Bridal Blues

A/N: Thanks for the support and sorry for the delay in posting. Real life got in the way this week. I'm not totally thrilled with this, but it is what it is. Enjoy!

Jasmine's POV

"Hi Bella" Hunter collapsed on the bed beside me on his stomach. He's working so hard.

"Hi husband, tired?" I kissed him softly on the lips.

"Yeah, you're brothers like to remind me that I'm then NFG. What are you doing up here?"

"I'm hiding from my mother. She's making me crazy."

"Is it that bad?" I straddled him and began rubbing his shoulders.

"This party is making me pazzo. This is exactly why I wanted to elope in the first place. I swear half the state is coming to the party and she keeps calling it a reception."

"Baby, it is New Year's Eve and everybody knows your father will have the best booze in town and the food will be delicious."

"I know but she just won't stop. I think the quest list is easily over 300 people now and today we went dress shopping and I already had to get a bigger size than normal." My mother is like Christian Grey, she doesn't do anything small either. I should have known when we agreed to the party, but I figured with it being my parents wedding anniversary and New Year's that some of the focus would be off of us, but my mother keeps reminding me that I'm her only daughter. My hormones are raging, I'm tired, I wake up puking every morning, and I miss my husband when he's at work. My cousin and my old friends just aren't in the same place as me. They are happing spending the day gossiping and shopping. Not to mention complaining about their boyfriends and salivating over my husband.

He shifted under me so that he was lying on his back. "You're pregnant." He put his hands on my belly. "It's normal." He sat up and kissed me and lifted me off of him and got up off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm taking a shower and then I'm taking my wife out to dinner."

"Just us?" He came back towards me and kissed me on the forehead. "Yes, just you Mrs. Knight. We could use a date night. Where would you like to go?"

"Red Mill." I said with a grin on my face. He picked up his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm booking our flight. I told you what my baby wants, my baby gets." God I love this man.

"Hang up the phone husband I'm sure we don't need to fly to Seattle to get a descent burger." I winked at him and Hunter started the shower.

"Good because I don't think I could make it that long without eating." He showered and got ready and we headed out the door.

"You look nice. Where are you two going?" My mother asked as we came down the stairs holding hands.

"We're going out. Don't wait up for us." My mother didn't look happy with my answer. Who was I kidding? Hunter was exhausted from working all day and Knight lite, as we've affectionately nicknamed the baby is sucking the life out of me. I swear my Nonni stays up later than we do most nights.

"Where to my lady?" Hunter asked as we drove away from the house. I gave him directions and soon we were parked in front of the restaurant. When we placed our order Hunter raised his eyebrows but I think he knew better than to question my choice of a double cheeseburger with extra pickles and chopped cherry pepper and house sauce, extra crispy cheese fries, and a peanut butter shake.

"What?" I asked him.

"Are you sure you don't want a cheese shake?" He shook his head with a smile on his face.

"No, that's okay because I'm going to dip my fries in my shake." We held hands and talked about the upcoming semester, the weather, the holidays, our families, and everything except the party. It was just what we needed.

Liam's POV

"Are you ready for today Peach?" Today Sophie, Mom, Auntie Mia, Gail, and Jason are going out to scout wedding locations. I guess Jason insisted that he go to make sure the location could accommodate the security that would be needed. This was all before the "Texas tea massacre".

"Yeah, I'm sure your aunt has everything covered."

"I need to tell you something before you see your Dad." I sat her down at the foot of the bed. She seemed concerned. Uncle Christian had cornered me at the recording session and it wasn't a fun conversation. Yeah, Sophie and I knew he had screwed up but after intimidating me at the shooting range Jason seemed to get over it. He really cut loose at the BBQ joint, loser than I've ever seen him. Even worse than Cabo. It never crossed our minds that he would drunk dial my uncle. Gail yes, since he seemed to have one thing on his mind but my uncle? Never. Hearing the words little sister and orgasm in the same sentence are something I never want to hear or think about again. Uncle Christian wanted to make sure I felt as uncomfortable as him and Jason, and believe me it worked. Sophie was mortified but I couldn't let her spend the day with her father without her knowing. Full disclosure has become one of our mottos.

Sophie's POV

Today has been exhausting and we are no closer than before we started the day on finding a location for our wedding. I love my Dad, but spending today with him was awkward. I know the best thing to do is just not say anything and move on, but I hate to see him so uncomfortable. Maybe he's more embarrassed now by his actions than ours. All day we were offered soda, coffee, or tea. Every time we heard the word "tea" Gail, Dad and I squirmed in our seats. Great, just great.

"How did it go?" I flopped on our bed discouraged and tired.

"Not good." He joined me on the bed and stroked my cheek.

"What did you see?" He pulled me into his lap and started rubbing my back.

"First we went to the zoo. Your aunt thought it might be a fun location since we went to the zoo when we first got together. It smelled funny."

"Okay"

"Then we went to the Lake Union Crew. It had a spectacular view of the water. We all loved it, except Dad. He said it wasn't secure so we headed to the Columbia Tower."

"That's a nice place."

"It's sophisticated and modern, and cold. That's not us Liam."

"You're right Peach. Don't worry we will find a place. We have plenty of time." I climbed off his lap.

"Liam, we are getting married in June. The busiest time of the year for weddings. Everyone wants to be a June bride." I raised my voice. I wasn't mad at Liam; I was just having a mini melt down.

"My Grandmother and Aunt both said we could have the wedding at their house." He pulled me back into his lap.

"Liam please don't tell your grandmother this, I love her and her parties are always fabulous but I want something that it unique to us, and Dad and Gail work for your aunt and uncle. I think it would put my dad in strange position."

"I can see your point. What else did you see?"

"The Marysville Opera House. It was too old. Then we went to the Westin and I felt like they just did cookie cutter weddings. We thought we found it at the last place. It was everything we were looking for. A covered deck overlooking the water, large picture windows highlighting the amazing view, hardwood floors, and high beam ceilings, and totally unavailable in the month of June." He rubbed my back with small circles that helped me relax.

"Angel, I know we can't have a destination wedding that we talked about but what if we could have a destination wedding here?" I looked in his eyes. He was totally serious.

"How?" My handsome fiancé had my full attention.

"Well, Jasmine won't be able to fly but she can still travel by car or boat. Right?"

"I don't see why not. What did you have in mind?" We pulled out his phone and did a search before calling. I hadn't smiled that brightly all day. I listened intently to his phone call. "Well?" I asked as he hung-up.

"They've been book for a year, but they got a cancelation today and June 5th is open."

"Oh my god, it's perfect. It's everything we wanted. It's near the water, it's different, it's far enough from home, but not too far, it's beautiful, and we already have amazing memories there. You are so incredible Liam Grey." I kissed him firmly against the lips.

"We need to go out tomorrow and check it out. Can you make it?"

"I would be anywhere else. It's like it was meant to be." It was just what we needed.


	113. New Traditions

Jasmine's POV

It's Christmas Eve and I miss my husband. He got up early to go to work. Last Christmas he was in Seattle and I was in New York so this is our first time spending the holiday together. This is his first Christmas without his family, I hope he's okay. I made my way downstairs and was surprised by what I saw.

"What are you guys doing here?" I direct the questions towards either of my brothers or my dad who were all sitting around the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"Eating breakfast," I love my brother Joey but sometimes I wonder if my mother dropped him on his head when he was a baby.

"I can see that. Why aren't you at work? Hunter left for work really early this morning." I pulled up a chair next to my father. Dad and Ant wouldn't look at me.

Joey shrugged his shoulders, "He said he had some last minute things to do." I accepted his answer. It seemed strange that Hunter would still be working on his Christmas presents. He usually has a plan for everything. We've been saving as much money as we can since we both know that we will need it for when Knight Lite comes along. We decided that if a $250.00 limit was good enough for the Grey's that it was enough for us. I guess I just expected Hunter to be done with his shopping. I knew instantly what I wanted to get him. It was hell finding it, but I knew it was perfect for him.

I spent the day finishing with wrapping presents and helping my mother and grandmother prepare for tomorrow. I didn't hear from Hunter all day except for a text saying that he would meet me at church. Mama insisted that we all go to mass at 5:00 before returning home for La Vigilia. The only thing that made me feel better all day was thinking about our date the other night. When we got back to the house we made love and I experienced the most intense orgasm of my life. Hunter teased me relentlessly by pushing in-n-out of me until I screamed his name. He had to seal my mouth with a kiss so that I didn't wake the entire house. My memory was interrupted with "Are you okay Jasmine?" My mother put her hand on my forehead. "You looked flushed."

"I'm fine" I blushed at the memory and the thought that I had been caught remembering that by my mother.

"I've seen that look Jasmine. You're newlyweds; I'd be worried if I didn't see it." She kissed my forehead. "I just hope your brothers can find that kind of love too."

I got ready for church and left with my parents, brothers, and grandmother. The only thing that was missing was my husband. I scanned the church for him when we arrived but I didn't see him. The church began to overfill quickly and I still didn't see him. The music began and we stood as Father Mike made the procession into the church. Hunter swept in behind them looking as handsome as ever and I was finally able to relax. He held my hand throughout mass and I loved to hear him sing the traditional Christmas hymns. Hunter sings like an angel.

"Merry Christmas, go in peace to love and serve the Lord." Father Mike declared as the mass ended. We bundled up and made our way outside before we said goodbye to my parents. I was confused as he led me towards his work truck.

"Merry Christmas Bella." He kissed me passionately once we got inside the truck.

"Merry Christmas Dolce. Where are we going?" He seemed like he had something up him sleeve.

"You'll see" We began to drive towards the city. I was perplexed when we arrived at the familiar building.

"What are we doing here?" The doorman quickly opened my door.

"Welcome back Mrs. Knight. It's a pleasure to see you again." Hunter handed Sims the keys to the car and he told us to just ask if we needed anything.

"Thanks for all of your help Sims. Merry Christmas." Hunter shook his hand and it looked like he passed him a tip. He put his arm out for me and I took it. "Right this way Bella." Instead of walking into the beautiful apartment that belonged to Christian and Ana we walked across the street to the park where a horse drawn carriage was waiting for us. Hunter covered us up with a blanket and I snuggled up next to him.

"How did you do all of this?"

"I love your family, but I get what you mean about them. We're a family now and I figured we should start some of our own traditions, so I talked to your Mom. I told her that she could have Christmas Day or Christmas Eve, but not both."

"I'm sure that went over like a lead balloon."

"Well, I always thought your Dad was the factor behind your great negotiation skills but I quickly learned you got that from your mother. She drives one hell of a bargain. We have tonight, but we had to go to church and we need to be at the house before ten in the morning or I'll be sleeping with the fish." Yeah, that was my mother. We relaxed to the sound to the horses hooves in the quiet park as snow gently fell. It was beautiful. We returned to the apartment and Hunter covered my eyes before we went in. He took off our coats and placed me where he wanted me to wait. The anticipation was building and when he stepped behind me and removed the blindfold I was blown away. The fireplace was roaring and a small Charlie Brown Christmas tree stood in front of the floor to ceiling windows. Hunter wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck while he pushed a button on a remote and music filled the room. "Do you like it?"

I turned around in his arms. "No, I love it. Thank you." I single tear fell from my eye and he wiped it away with his finger. "I love you."

"Dance with me Mrs. Knight," He asked and we began to sway to the music. After dancing for what seemed like hours my stomach rumbled loudly. "I guess I better feed my family. Go get changed and I'll order our dinner." I slipped into the bedroom he pointed out and found our overnight bag. I slipped into the sweat pants and t-shirt that were clearly meant for me. Obviously my husband was thinking of my comfort. I made my way over to the tiny Christmas tree as he talked on the phone in the kitchen. He ended the call and joined me in front of the tree that I was now kneeling in front of with awe.

"It's the most beautiful Christmas tree I've ever seen." The tree was small and crooked. It was probably the last one on the lot. What made it beautiful were the white twinkle lights and handmade decorations that adorned it. "You did all of this for me?" I asked in astonishment.

"Yes, of course. It's our first Christmas as man and wife." I put my finger on one of the heart shaped paper ornaments and read the inscription that was written on it and I started to cry because it was so beautiful. "The hearts are things that I love about you and the stars are hopes for our future."

"What are the pink and blue balloons?" I already knew before I asked.

"Those are for the bambino." The doorbell rang and Hunter left my side. He came back moments later with a brown paper bag. It smelled delicious. We sat in front of the little tree and ate Chinese food out of the cartons with chopsticks.

"You have no idea how delicious this is. I didn't know how I was going to eat the feast of the seven fishes tonight. I was green just thinking about it today." He laughed as I stuffed my face full of chow mein. "Do you have a pen?" Hunter leaned over and handed me a pen. I took one of the hearts off the tree. I read the beautiful vow of love - _I love how you smile when I call you Bella. _Then I turned the heart over and began writing on it.

"What are you doing?" Hunter asked and I handed him the ornament before I took another one off the tree. He read what I wrote and smiled – _I love the way your eyes light up when I smile. _We continued our fun exchange sitting on the floor with him sitting between his legs rubbing my back. "I want you to open your present Bella."

"But I don't have yours with me." He got up from behind me.

"These?" He pulled the presents I had from him from behind his back. I was so happy to see the boxes. This was the perfect time for us to exchange our gift.

"Are you always this prepared?" He sat back down beside me.

"Here open mine first." He handed me a box. I opened it as slowly as possible to make him crazy. "You're testing my patience wife." He teased. Inside were two stocking but instead of our names mine said Mm and his said Dad. The idea that next year it would be three of us overwhelmed me.

"Thank you Dolce. I love them. Here open this." I had spent countless hours in the vintage stores in SoHo looking for this. He opened it with hurricane force to show me how to properly open a gift. He held up the classic concert t-shirt from his all-time favorite band.

"Oh my god, how did you find this?" He held it up against his chest. "It's amazing."

"Sheer determination and lots of love." I kissed him softly.

"I love it. Here open this one." He handed me a second gift and this time I opened it using the Knight method. It was a beautiful ornament. This one wasn't paper. It was silver and engraved with our names and our wedding date.

"Thank you." I hung it on our beautiful tree. "I hope you like this one."

"I'll love it because it's from you, whatever it is." I handed him the gift.

"Wow!" He was so excited when he saw the book but that was nothing when he opened it to the page that had something sticking out of it."

"Really?" He asked as he held the vintage pick which was in a plastic sleeve in his hand. I never knew that guitar picks were so collectable. I shook my head yes. "You are amazing Mrs. Knight." With that he pushed me back against the floor and we made love in front of our Charlie Brown Christmas tree and celebrated the first of many Christmas Eve's to come.


	114. Got Goat?

A/N: I'd love to know what you think one of the paper ornaments that Hunter made for Jasmine would say and what she wrote in response so pick a heart, star, or balloon and post a review with your response.

Sophie's POV

It's Christmas Eve and I love spending it with Dad, Gail, and the entire Grey family; tonight we are going to announce to the family what we have decided about the wedding. I couldn't help but smile as I thought back to the day we finalized our plans. Instead of making a big production of it Liam and I asked Dad and Gail if they would spend the day with us. I remember the conversation I had with Gail as we headed towards our destination. "I think you two need to talk." Gail said as she took my hand while Liam had left us to use the restroom.

"I know. I just don't know what to say for him. It's embarrassing."

"He loves you Sophie, just go talk to him." I squeezed her hand and went to talk to my father. He stood against the railing on this surprisingly mild December day on the nearly empty ferry.

"Hi Daddy, can I join you?" I handed him a cup of coffee. He wrapped my scarf tighter around my neck and put his free arm around me to keep me warm. "You seem deep in thought." He sighed deeply.

"You usually don't call me Daddy anymore unless you want something." He grinned at me.

"You know me so well. I do want something."

"What?"

"I want things to stop being so weird between us. I feel so bad about what Liam and I did. We never meant to hurt you."

He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. "I don't want things to be weird between us either. You and Liam were just being a young couple in love."

"I know Dad, but we were insensitive to you and then we should have never let you get so drunk." He laughed.

"Aw, so you heard about the 'Texas tea massacre'. I guess word gets around in this family." I shrugged. "Sophie, I'm a big boy. You and Liam didn't get me drunk. I just got carried away and then I did something stupid. I'm an adult and I should have known better."

"Yeah, but Liam and I are adults too and if we had acted responsibly this never would have happened."

"Did you know that Gail and I came here for our honeymoon?" I shook my head no. It excited me even more about the possibility that Liam and I might be getting married here to know that they had come here to celebrate their union. "You probably never knew because we left after we took you back to your mother's.

Gail and I have never told anyone this story before, and I'll deny it if you ever repeat it."

"Dad, I would never betray your trust."

"The first night we were here … let's just say we got caught up in the heat of the moment and got a little ..."

"Ew, Dad TMI." I stuck my fingers in my ears and sail "La la la."

"That's real adult Sophie."

"I get it Dad, I really do. As much as you don't want to think about or hear Liam and me the same goes for me with you and Gail. Can we please forget this ever happened and move on?" I put my hand out and we shook on it. "Dad?"

"Yes." He asked.

"When they see you and Gail again are they going to let Liam and I get married here?" I wicked grin crossed his face.

"Let's hope so." After that we rejoined Liam and Gail. The day was perfect and we booked the venue for our weeding. The wedding that was cancelled had rented the entire hotel, so it was perfect for us we signed all the contracts and put down a deposit. Seeing the smile on my father's face when he wrote the check made me happy that we had decided not to have the wedding at Grace and Carrick's or Ana and Christian's.

Ever since that day, everything was back to normal and I am excited about today.

"This is one of my favorite Grey family traditions." I smiled at Liam as was unloaded the car.

"Mine too. I hope we can do it with our kids one day." That put an even bigger smile on my face. I love that Liam thinks about our future family. Elliot looked ridiculous in the Santa costume but the ham ate up every second of it, and we all enjoyed handing out presents to the children in the hospital. After spending time at the hospital we all went to church to celebrate Christmas. The candlelight vigil was beautiful. I noticed Grace had tears in her eyes as we sang Silent Night when she looked around at her family. By the time we got back to the house we were all starving. This year Greece was the country. I was excited because Liam and I have shared several special Greek meals in the time that we have been together. Maybe we can add it to one of the place we want to visit together. The dinner was delicious and we were all stuffed and feeling the effects of the Ouzo. Elliot insisted that if he was going to endure an international feast every year, than the least we could do was enjoy the alcohol from that country too. Grace agreed, but she said if anyone smashed her Christmas china and yelled "Opa!" that nobody would be getting Christmas presents.

"Sophie, when are you going to tell us about the wedding?" Mia whined again as we made our way to the family room.

"Liam and I have some clues for you to figure it out." Liam retrieved the bag of wrapped clues that we had put together. He tossed the first clue to his Uncle Christian.

He unwrapped a small toy boat. "A boat?" Christian asked. "Are you getting married on a boat?" We both shook our heads.

Liam tossed the next gift to his mother. "Soap?" Kate looked at it. "It smells good, but what does it have to do with a wedding?" Liam, Gail, Dad, and I laughed knowing that she had missed that it was lavender scented soap.

Mia was bursting at the seams so Liam tossed the next clue to her. She tore the gift open. "Sand?" We had them all really confused. "A boat, soap, and sand? Are you guys just messing with us?" The room broke out in laughter.

"Toss me the next one son." Liam tossed Elliot the next package. He unwrapped it and held up the package of coffee. "Okay, so I'm assuming this means you are getting married here in Washington." Liam signaled to his dad that he was correct.

Liam gave the next clue to Ana. She unwrapped the book – A Midsummer's Night Dream. They were all perplexed. Maybe they didn't know the island had a festival.

The next clue was in an envelope and Liam handed it to Grace. She opened it and smiled at the picture of Dad and Gail from their honeymoon. I loved the picture; they looked so happy and relaxed. They were sitting outside enjoying cocktails overlooking the harbor. The picture was passed around the room.

"Is that Roche Harbor?" Ethan asked innocently.

"Oh my God, you're getting married on San Juan Island." Mia jumped up and down with excitement.

"Yes" Liam put his arm around me.

"It's perfect." Kate nearly whispered.

"Are you guys done? Trev asked when he came in the room. "We want to open presents." We heard all the giggles from the other room.

"Did you draw the short straw son?" Elliot asked as he picked Trev up.

"Nope, they all paid me a buck." He said with a smile and all the adults all broke out in laughter.

"Bro will you stop giving my son lessons on how to make his first million, he's eight years old."

"Bro if I had taught him that he would have gotten at least five bucks from each of them." Trev's eyes got bigger.

"You mean I should have asked for more money Uncle Christian?" Sweet little Trev asked in all seriousness.

"Start high and when …" Christian started to answer before he was cut off.

"Merry Christmas Trev. Go get the other kids. It's time to open presents." Grace smiled as she shook her head at her youngest son.

The rest of the Grey grandchildren rushed the room as soon as Grace finished her sentence; obviously they were still listening from the other room.

Ana love the book that I had made her. I had interview all the members of the family and they had shared their favorite Ana memories or stories. It really had turned out nicely. Ana laughed as she read some of the pages and she cried as she read others. "Thank you Sophie. I will treasure this forever." She gave me a giant hug and I knew that I had given her something that money couldn't buy. That was the best kind of Christmas present.

Elliot hooted and hollered when he opened Liam's gift. "You got me a goat?" Liam had paid for a female breeding goat in Kenya as part of the Kids for School program.

"Actually Dad, I got you three goats. You see kids can't go to school with a uniform but a lot of time the families can't afford them, so this program gives the family a uniform and goat." Liam explained. "The goat milk provides milk for the family and the cycle continues when the first kid is given to another family and then they get a uniform. Kind of like pay it forward."

Elliot gave Liam a huge hug "You got me a fuckin' goat, so much better than a dog." He said low enough so that the kids didn't hear him curse. "I love you son."

"I love you too Dad, Merry Christmas."


	115. Family Breakfast

A/N: So I just finished the Thoughtless trilogy by S.C. Stephens. I hope you all know that I wrote the chapter about Liam's tattoo over his hearts and the Thanksgiving wedding long before I read the books. If you haven't ready them, you should. I might borrow 1 thing from the books. One reason because I think it's cute and the other reason because I think it's funny, then name Ryder. Ryder Knight, get it (LOL). You'll just have to keep reading to see what I decide.

I still want to see more of those ornaments for Hunter and Jasmine. Here's one on a star…

_I wish you would stop drooling on my pillow _

_I wish you would stop farting in the morning and yelling "Good morning America"_

Liam's POV

I felt the bed dip as Sophie tried to sneak back into bed beside me after returning from the bathroom. "Merry Christmas Peach." I said as I opened my eyes and pulled her closer to me.

She gave me a peck on the cheek. "Good morning. Merry Christmas Babe." Her hand roamed down by bare chest and I shifted on the bed so that I could get her even closer. I turned to look at her and her smile beamed at me. She had barely touched me and I was already on fire for her. I jumped out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" She whimpered.

"I'm going to brush my teeth so I can kiss you properly and then I'm going to un-wrap you for Christmas." She giggled as I ducked into the bathroom.

When I returned from the bathroom Sophie was in the middle of the bed with the sheets pulled all the way up to her neck with a devilish look in her eye she tossed back the sheet exposing her naked body. "Wrapping paper always seems like such a waste of time to me." I love how confident she is in her body, it's sexy as hell. I jumped on the bed and straddled her.

"You are so beautiful." I said as I kissed down her neck. I took her breasts in my hands and massaged them.

"We better make this quick if you want aebelskivers."

I licked her beautiful tit. "You taste better, but if you were an aebelskiver I'd shake powdered sugar all over this area." I rubbed my hands all over her chest. "And then I would spread jam all over you here." I moved my hands down her flat stomach to her most private parts. She giggled as I touched her. I love that I'm the only man that has ever touched her here.

"What exactly would you do once you had me covered with jam and powdered sugar? She said as she tilted her hips towards me.

"Um, well I like me food hot, so I'd probably eat with both hands." I said as I sank down on the bed between her parted legs. "With this hand I would work on the powdered sugar." I placed my left hand on her breast and rolled her nipple between my thumb and forefinger, "and with this hand I would make sure things were nice and hot while I did this to the jelly." I licked her clit as I inserted my finger inside of her. She moaned in delight.

"Oh god, I love how you eat." She said as she ran her fingers through my hair. She tasted delicious and her pleasure was my pleasure. She began to giggle again as she came down from her orgasm which was often the case, and I repositioned myself over her.

"I love how you taste. I can't get enough of you." She wrapped her legs around me and pulled me toward her entrance.

"And I love the way you feel inside of me." She gasped as I plunged deep into her. "I love this." She reached around and grabbed my ass pushing me deeper inside of her causing her to moan again in pleasure. "I love these too." She ran her hands up my arms running her fingers along the lines of my muscles. I continued to rock against her as she tightened her grip around me with her legs. "And I really love these." She sat up beneath me and licked my peck. Her change in position drove me deeper inside her causing us both to pant as our heart rates increased. "Oh god Liam, you make me hurt so good. Oh yes. Oh yes Liam. Liam." She screamed my name and we both reached our climax.

She sunk back on the bed and slowly unfolded her legs from around me as I rolled over so that I didn't crush her. I kissed her tenderly. "Merry Christmas Sophie Taylor, I love you."

"I love you too Liam, but I can't wait until next Christmas when I'm really a part of the Grey family."

I looked at her in confusion. "You won't be any more a part of this family than you already are Angel." I kissed both of her hands that I held.

"I know Babe, but I still can't wait to be your wife and take your name. I love you." She kissed the tattoo on my chest and my left ring finger.

"You're right. I can't wait to wear the ring that you put on my finger too."

"Can we exchange our presents now?" Sophie and I had decided to exchange our gifts alone and I was excited to see her reaction to my gift.

"Absolutely." I turned to my night stand drawer to get hers and she rolled on her stomach to pull mine out from under our bed giving me a glorious view of her ass which I just couldn't resist smacking.

"Ouch" she complained with a teasing smile as she remerged with a box. We sat up against the headboard and handed each other our gifts. She eyed the small box that I gave her.

"You first." She pulled the bow and took off the lid and removed the key that was inside and held it up.

"We're moving into a two bedroom apartment." I told her before she could ask what the key was for. She had a confused look upon her face. "It's in the same building. I just know how important our friends and family are to you and this way we can have them stay with us." Tears began to roll down her face. "Are you okay Peach." She threw her arms around my neck. I knew it was only an apartment, but the building was important to both of us. Jasmine had been right when she saw our current apartment that had once just been mine. We needed something that was us.

"This is incredible Liam. I love it. Thank you. You always know the perfect gift. Now open yours. I hope you like it." I knew I would love anything that she got me. No matter what it was. Inside the box was a book, just like the one she had made my Aunt, but this one was for me. I laughed, I smiled, and I cried as I turned the pages. I read the beautiful page from my Mom twice. True, Katherine Grey wasn't my biological mother, but just like my Grandma Grace wasn't my Dad, Uncle Christian, and Aunt Mia's biological mother it didn't matter. I had been blessed with two amazing Mom's and the love of one amazing woman, who would soon be my wife not only in my heart but to everyone.

Sophie whipped away my tears as I closed the book and looked at her. "Thank you Peach. I will cherish this forever." I kissed her softly trying to express the depth of my love for her.

"That's not all." She smiled. I looked back in the box and brought out another book. I opened it, but all the pages were empty except the first. I read the inscription.

_Liam and Sophie Grey _

_June 5__th__ 2024_

_The beginning of our forever_

I kissed her again, but I need her to know something, so I put the book down. "Come here." She climbed into my lap and I held her in my arms. "Sophie I love you so much, but our forever began the first time we told each other that we loved each other." She smiled and opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out a pen. She opened the book and crossed out the date and changed it without any delay or hesitation. "You remember the exact date." Of course she did, I knew it too.

"How could I ever forget the day my life began?" She snuggled in against me and it felt so good to just hold her in my arms. After some time of just holding each other she sat up in my lap and looked in my eyes. I thought she was about to say something profound, but instead she simply said "Now can we go get some aebelskivers?"

We both laughed as we got up and joined the rest of the family. We looked ridiculous in our matching pajamas, but Mom said she wanted a new picture of us all sitting around the Christmas tree in matching pj's. I hadn't agreed to one of these since I was twelve years old, but after reading her page in my book I knew there was nothing I would ever say no to for Kate Grey, my Mother.


	116. Buon Natale

A/N: Thank you Jasmine Garden for your ornament contribution that is seen below.

Hunter's POV

I woke up before my beautiful wife, so I decided to let her sleep. I meticulously removed all the delicate paper ornaments from the tree knowing she would want to take them with us. Jasmine has saved every card, every note, and every e-mail that I've ever sent her. I smiled as a looked at the heart ornament I held in my hand where I had written …

_I worship Thee … You are truly a gift from God. _

What had taken me hours to come up with she had responded to instantly. I turned over the heart and read her response …

_You are my Knight in Shining Armor and Excalibur is always with you. _

I felt her arms around me and she whispered in my ear "Buon Natale Husband."

"Good morning Bella, Merry Christmas." I turned in her arms and kissed her.

"Did Babbo Natale come?" She asked like an excited child if Santa had come. Last night we hung our stockings on the mantel before we went to bed.

"I was waiting for you to check." She held my hand and headed towards the fireplace where she handed me my stocking before she took hers. I wasn't expecting to find anything inside, but I did. It was filled with chocolate coins that were wrapped in gold and an envelope. She put her hand in hers and pulled out the small box I had put inside. "Let's sit down." I sat on the couch and pulled her down to sit on my lap. "You go first."

She laughed as she opened the small velvet box. "Thank you Hunter, I love it." Inside was a charm for her bracelet to represent our first Christmas as man and wife. It was in the shape of a candy cane since Jasmine had told me that they reminded her of us. Two separate pieces, one red and one white stripe twisted together, slightly bent with imperfection because life isn't always easy, but beautiful, delicious, and long lasting when sucked on instead of bitten. Just the memory of her telling me her impression of the candy while she twirled her tongue around one last week was making me hard, and I had to adjust where she sat on my lap. "Open yours." She commanded with a kiss.

Inside the envelope was a letter from our baby.

_December 2023_

_Dear Papa, _

_Ten weeks ago you and Mamma created me in love, how it's 10 weeks I really still don't understand since it was only eight weeks ago that your super sperm found Mommy's magical egg. Right now I'm the size of a prune, and I probably look like one too with all this fluid around me. Mom's rack probably looks great, enjoy it while you can because when I arrive it's all mine. If I'm born on time, I'll be a Cancer which will be great for you, but not so hot for Mom. They say that air and water don't mix, but then again you're a water sign and she seems to get along with you ok. I can't wait to meet you. I know that you loved me and that you wanted me before you even knew about me, and I know that I will be lucky to have you as my father. Until you can hold me in your arms, I'll just be kickin' it in here. _

_Forever your child, _

_Knight Lite_

As I read the letter I couldn't help but laugh and cry at the same time. "In Italy instead of writing letters to Santa kids write letters to their parents."

"I will treasure it forever." I kissed her deeply.

"Usually they are placed under their father's plate and read after Christmas Eve dinner is finished before the children go to bed." Jasmine explained to me. "I thought we could do it for our kids until they are old enough to do it for themselves."

"I love the way you think Bella." I placed my hand upon her belly and bent over to talk to our baby. "I love you kiddo. You have the most amazing Mamma in the world and I can't wait to share the news about you with the rest of the family." We've had some really close calls since we've been in New York, but so far they don't know about the baby. We plan on telling them on January 6th when we celebrate the feast of Epiphany which also marks the end of the first trimester. Jasmine says it's even bigger than Christmas and that today we will only share from the "Urn of Fate". "I would love to sit here all day, but your mother will kill me if we aren't at the house by ten for breakfast." Jasmine began to move to get out of my lap and I pulled her back to me. "Merry Christmas Mrs. Knight."

"Merry Christmas Mr. Knight."

Jasmine's POV

This Christmas has been amazing so far and when we arrived back at my parent's house my mother was pulling the panettone out of the oven.

"Buon Natale!" Everyone cheered as we came in the house.

"It smells delicious Mama D." Hunter said as he hugged and kissed my mother. "What is that?" He pointed out the bread that had just come out of the oven and was embellished with red cherries and green citron to represent the unification of Italy. Hunter listened intently as my mother explained the traditional bread to my husband.

"The legend goes that in the 16th century, a baker named Antonio fell in love with a princess and baked a golden, buttery egg bread to win her heart."

"Did it work?" Hunter asked.

"Who cares, we got this delicious bread out of it." Joey swooped in behind our mother and grabbed a slice before she could finish her story. The kitchen erupted in laughter. We all sat around the Christmas tree, but instead of opening gifts a large bowl was passed around the room with one gift for each of us. All of us Donatelli's were in on the joke as the "Urn of Fate" was passed around the room. I explained to Hunter that Nonni had been in charge of these gifts for as long as I could remember. We carefully picked our gift before passing the bowl. Hunter was the last one to pick, so he took the only remaining gift. Everyone watched with anticipation as he opened his gift. Laughter filled the room as he held up his prized gift of underwear. These weren't just any underwear, they were black Calvin Klein micro briefs.

He blushed beet red as I praised my grandmother "Nice choice Nonni." While the other family members unwrapped their gift I told him what everyone else already knew, Nonni had got us all underwear too however they were all modest briefs in comparison to ours. Nonni got me lace cheeky panties which I quickly hid from my brother's sight.

"Wait a second, how did everyone get the right kind of underwear?" He asked and again everyone laughed. Clearly it was time to share the family secret with my husband.

I wrapped my arm around him and said "What color was your paper and how many bows did it have on it?"

He looked at the wad of wrapping paper at his feet. "Green with three bows, why?"

"The boys are always green."

"Cause we're so horny." Ant smiled as Mama smacked his arm.

"I'm the oldest, so I get one bow." My brother explained.

"I get two." Joey added. I saw the flash of understanding on Hunter's eyes and kissed him.

Hunter's POV

The rest of the day was spent eating. After lunch we walked down to Uncle Mike's house where the rest of the family was congregating.

"Bella, I think I'm going to need bigger pants." I whispered in her ear as the first course of lasagna was passed around the massive table.

"Me too." She said with a twinkle in her eye. I had to stop myself from putting my hand across her stomach where our baby is growing. Just twelve more days and then we can share our news with the world. My wife knew exactly what I was thinking. "Are you excited about your sister coming tomorrow?"

Ellie wanted to come to New York so badly and I really missed my family, so Jasmine and I had decided that she could come out before the rest of the family. I figured it would be a good distraction from the party. Instead of spending her days being driven crazy by her mother, she could show my little sister around New York. It was the perfect solution for everyone, or so we thought …


	117. Sealed Lips

Hunter's POV

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes" She answered excitedly; I don't even know why I was still asking since we were waiting at the airport. "Sophie is the closest thing I've ever had to a sister before plus it will get me out of the house and away from my mother."

"Thanks Bella, I know she's really looking forward to spending time with you."

"It will be great; I know exactly what sixteen year old girls like to do in the big apple." I raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"Should I be worried?" She shook her head and nudged my shoulder.

"Jasmine!" We heard Ellie before we saw her. Of course she was calling out for her new sister-in-law instead of her old brother. She came barreling towards us before dropping her bag at her feet and giving my wife a big hug. Jasmine didn't seem to mind and hugged her right back. They separated and my sister turned her attention to me. "Hey bro, looks like married life agrees with you." She patted my belly, which had been expanding since we arrived. I don't know if it's all the delicious food I've been eating or sympathy weight, hell it might be a combination of both.

"Thanks a lot sis." I gave her a big hug and spun her around. I put her down and we went in search of her luggage. Once we found it and got to the car it was evident to both of us that she was raring to go, it was still early so we agreed to see a little of the city before we headed home.

"Can we go check out the holiday windows on 5th Avenue?" Jasmine wanted to take me to see them too, but I had convinced her that it wasn't something I needed to see so she was more than willing when Ellie asked. I was getting pretty good at getting around, and was thankful that driving in Seattle had prepared me for New York drivers. I parked the car near Bloomingdale's and the girls immediately decided they needed to come back alone so that Elli could get some "bloomers" and the famous "shopping bag". Jasmine and I strolled hand in hand and shared a bag of hot roasted chestnuts that we bought from a street vendor as we made our way towards Barneys whose windows featured a combination of pop culture and high fashion. It was a beautiful night and we planned on walking all the way down 5th so we could see Saks and Macy's. I realized my mistake once we reached Rockefeller Center.

"Can we go ice skating?" Ellie begged as she finished off her hot pretzel.

"I love ice skating." Jasmine answered and they were both headed down the stairs before I could say a word.

"Uhm Jasmine, I thought you weren't really feeling well earlier. Should you be ice skating?" I said hinting to my wife that I didn't think ice skating was something she should be doing in her condition but I couldn't very well say something in front of my sister.

"I feel great Dolce. I've been skating since I was a little kid."

"Come on you big chicken." My little sister teased while Jasmine paid for our skates. I wasn't about to let my pregnant wife out on the ice, so I pulled out my phone and sent her a text.

_What are you doing? You're pregnant._

I watched Jasmine take her phone out of her pocket and read the text.

_I'm pregnant, not broken. Check your app. and put your skates on chicken._

Clearly, I hadn't made myself clear to my stubborn wife.

_ You're not skating! _

She wasn't smiling as she read my latest text. I could practically see her blood boiling. God, she's sexy when she's mad.

_Yes I am! Testa di cazzo!_

Okay, dickhead is a little over the top. I'm just thinking about the safety of our baby.

"Hunter, will you and Jasmine put away your phones and get your skates on?" Ellie said as she got on the ice leaving us behind. Jasmine sat down and started to lace up her skates. Once she got out of earshot I turned to my wife.

"Dickhead? Really?" I asked.

"Your Italian is getting pretty good. I know you are just being overprotective, but I would never do anything that would hurt our baby. Did you check on your phone to see what it said?" I put in ice skating while pregnant on my phone and looked at the results.

"Porca vacca!" I conceded as the experts said that since she was an experienced skater and only in her first trimester that as long as she was aware of her surrounds that she should be fine. I began to put on my skates. I wasn't going to let her skate without me to catch her if she fell. Ellie came by again.

"Are you old folks going to skate or what?" She teased.

I finished lacing my skates and Jasmine put her arms around me. "Thank you sweetheart. I know you are just worried about the baby. We will be fine. I promise." I wish I shared her conviction. We separated and I placed my hand on her belly.

"I love you both so much. Please be careful." I kissed her softly with my hand still on our growing baby.

"Oh my God, Jasmine's pregnant!" We heard Ellie screech as she came to a stop on the ice in front of where we stood. We hadn't really discussed what we would say if someone confronted us about the baby, so we both just smiled and shrugged our shoulders while we took the ice. My little sister started laughing as she skated around us. "I can't believe it. Do Mom and Dad know yet?"

"No" we both answered firmly. "Ellie, you're the first in the family to know. We aren't ready to tell everyone yet. Can you please keep this between us? Please."

"I'm really the first one?" She was so excited to be in on the secret.

"Other than Liam and Sophie, yes."

My sister took off on the ice telling everyone around her, "I'm going to be an Auntie, again."

"Shit!" I expressed as Jasmine let go of my hand and skated to the center of the ice. Where she began to spin and do tricks like she was born on the ice.

I felt someone else take my hand. "Don't worry Hunter your secret is safe with me. She really is amazing and I'm so glad she's my sister. She's really good." I squeezed my sister's hand and smiled as my wife dazzled everyone at the rink.

"No, she's amazing."

Ellie was still excited on the ride home. "What do you want? A boy or a girl?"

I said "a girl" and Jasmine said "a boy" at the same moment and all three of us laughed.

"Awh, you two are so cute."

"I want a little girl that looks exactly like her mother."

"And I want a boy that is just like you." I lifted her hand to my mouth and kissed it.

"Jasmine you know if you have a boy you're stuck with the middle name Edward right?" I wanted to kick my sister. We really haven't talked about names yet.

"Ellie, do you have a filter at all? We haven't got that far yet."

"Edward, after your Dad?" Jasmine asked.

"It's was our grandfather's middle name and his father's name."

"I like it, Eduardo was my grandfather's name." I looked at Jasmine. I didn't know that. "I guess it is intende essere."

"What does that mean?" Ellie asked from the back seat.

"It was meant to be." Jasmine said as she laid her head back and rubbed her belly.

"Jasmine, has Hunter ever told you what he and Scott always said they would name their son if and when they ever had one?" My eyes shot to the rearview mirror. I wanted to ring my sister's neck.

"Ellie!"

"They used to fight over it?" Jasmine turned around in her seat.

"What?"

"Ryder. Get it? Knight Rider like the old television show."

"Really?" She looked at me with shock and amusement in her face. "You want to name you son after a television show about a crime fighting car?"

"I was like ten and we thought it was cool. You've got to admit, that was one bad ass car."

"Yes, but the car was Kitt if I remember correctly and Ryder sounds like a name a rock star would give his kid."

"Aren't I your rock star baby?"

"You two are so cute that it's sickening." My sister joked and made a gagging gesture. We pulled up in front of the house and I shut off the ignition.

I turned around in my seat "Ellie, we really want to tell the family about the baby after the party. Please don't tell anyone."

"My lips are sealed." Somehow I was convinced. After all, how many sixteen year old girls have sealed lips?


	118. Fabulous Finds

Jasmine's POV

"Good morning husband." I straddled him and kissed his neck.

He ran his hands up and down my back. "Good morning wife." He flipped us over and began kissing down my body until he reached my stomach. "Good morning Knight Lite."

I began to giggle when he gave me a zerbert. "Stop, that tickles."

"What about when I do this?" He moved further down my body and I groaned in ecstasy when he licked my sex and parted my folds with his tongue before filling me with his finger. He worked me with his tongue and fingers until I came apart. "Yum, breakfast of champions" He smiled as he came back up to my face to kiss me.

"I can only think of one other way to make the start of my day any better."

"Oh really Bella, do tell." He teased.

I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him down while I said "You inside of me." He grinned as he sunk deep inside of me.

"God you're sexy." He said breathlessly as he rocked back and forth against me before collapsing against me once we both reached our pinnacle. He held me tenderly and caressed my bare skin before the clock caught his eye. "Shit is that the time?" He asked as he scrambled out of bed. He quickly dressed while I threw on a pair of sweets and a t-shirt. I followed him down the stairs where my Dad and brothers were empatiently waiting for him with knowing looks on their faces. I hated that feeling. I poured my husband and cup of coffee and he grabbed a banana and put it in his pocket.

"Is that a banana in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me." I said as I smacked his ass and handed him his to go mug.

"Laters, baby." He said with a wink as he followed the male Donatelli's out the door.

Three hours later I was sitting at the kitchen table with my mother and as usual she was talking about the party, or should I say complaining. "I'm going to go wake up Ellie before she sleeps her vacation away." I said as I removed myself from the situation.

"Figlia will you take this pot back down to Zia Antonia before you go anywhere today?"

"Yes Mama" I answered with a smile because I would do just about anything to get out of the house, and I could take Ellie with me to meet my Aunt Toni. I hope that Hunter and I can raise our family close to Scott and Sara, so that the cousins can be good friends, like the Grey's and us. I don't know why, but Seattle just feels like home to me already. A part of me is sad that my parents and Nonni will only get to see my children a few times a year, but I guess that's a part of growing up and having a family of your own. I opened the door to the guest room and Ellie was curled up with a pillow over her head.

"Ellie" I said softly as I shook her. "It's time to get up."

"Nooooo" she moaned.

"Okay, I guess we won't go to Chinatown and shoe shopping at Saks." With that she sprung out of bed like a lightning bolt.

"I'm up, I'm up." I don't think I've ever seen Ellie move so fast in my life. She quickly got ready and I asked her to walk with me down the street to my aunt and uncle's before we left. She was skipping like a five year old and her excitement was contagious. Unlike the rest of my family, I knocked on the kitchen door before I walked in. My seventeen year old cousin Nicoli answered the door in just a pair of boxers.

"Nic put some clothes on." I pleaded as Ellie blushed and Nic smiled at the beauty that was admiring him in his kitchen nearly naked. I shoved him and he left the room.

"Wow, that's your cousin? He's really cute." Nic came back in as he threw a t-shirt over his head.

"Sorry cous, who's your friend?" He couldn't take his eyes off my sister-in-law.

"Nicoli, this is Ellie. She is Hunter's baby sister." I put an emphasis on the word baby so that hopefully he would take a hint. "Ellie, this is Nicoli."

"Hey" She said shyly with a smile.

"Hey" He replied with a gleam in his eye. Shit, Hunter is not going to like this.

"Is your Mom home?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No, she went to the market."

I shoved the pot at him with as much force as I could. "Can you make sure she knows I returned this?" With that I grabbed Ellie's hand and pulled her out of the house. Thank god he didn't have any shoes on, or he probably would have followed us out. I practically pulled Ellie down the street to the train station that would take us in to the city.

"How old is your cousin?" Ellie asked when we took our seats.

"Seventeen" Hunter really wasn't going to like this at all. I tried to change the subject. "Do you like purses?" I looked down at Ellie's designer bag. That seemed to get her mind off my cousin.

"Who doesn't?" Our first stop was Saks. I still needed shoes to wear to the party and the Saks shoe department is so big it has its own zip code. I found the perfect pair of pumps, they were silver and totally impractical so I decided to go with something fun. My mother and I had a huge fight about my dress for the party she wanted me to wear white but I stuck to my guns and bought a fun little black dress. The shoes I picked were patent leather by Diane von Furstenberg with a 3-1/2" heel in pink or rose garden according to the sales clerk. Ellie and I had an amazing time trying on the most ridiculous shoes we could find; it reminded me of me and Sophie. After we fed our shoe fetish we decided to feed our bodies with chocolate.

"I've died and gone to heaven." Ellie said as she licked the decadent foam of her mocha chocolate from her top lip. She was right, it was delicious. I looked up to admire the elegant glass chandelier that hung above the counter and my new little sister giggled as another delicious looking dessert passed by us on the conveyor belt in the counter. "What should I pick?" She asked because each dessert looked more delicious than the one before. I on the other hand knew exactly what I was waiting for.

"Get whatever looks good. Your niece or nephew seems to be set on the sticky toffee chocolate pudding." I took the pudding off the belt.

She giggled. "It all looks good. I still can't believe you're pregnant." Just then she snatched the chocolate truffle brownie that went by. She sunk her teeth into her treat. "Oh my god, this is better than sex." The sounds she was making me reminded me of just that.

I nearly choked on my pudding. "What?"

"Easy Jasmine, I'm kidding. You're just as gullible as Mom." I was still worried that she would say something about the baby in front of someone.

"Ellie, please watch what you say about the baby. Hunter and I want to be the ones to tell everyone and we still aren't in the safe zone."

"Trust me. I won't'' say anything."

"Pinky promise? No posting online and no texting your friends back home." I held up my pinky and we linked them together.

"Pinky promise. Now will you tell me all about Nic?" I guess this distraction was over and it was time for the next. After hours in Chinatown we made it back home.

I was exhausted when we walked in the house, but Ellie was bouncing off the walls with excitement. I wasn't prepared for what I saw when we walked in the door. Hunter was sitting on the sofa drinking a beer talking to my cousin Nic.

"Oh my God Hunter, your wife is incredible." She was trying to act cool around Nic, but I didn't miss the looks they were giving each other. Accidenti! In my haste to get home I hadn't talked to Ellie about not sharing our shopping adventure with her over-protective brother.

I set down my bags and he pulled me into his lap. "I know she is, but what did she do this time?" I tried to give Ellie a warning glance, but she was so fixated on Nic that she missed it.

"She took me to Chinatown and we saw these guys holding up laminated pictures of these awesome purses." Ellie held up her latest purchase. "We had to follow these guys into this building and the doors locked behind us."

Hunter looked from his sister to me. He was pissed. His entire body tightened. "Oh, really?"

"We went up the stairs and another door locked." His grip was tightening on my thigh.

"Where is everyone else?" The one time I wanted the distraction of my family and they were nowhere to be found."

"Your brothers both had dates and your parents went down to my house to play cards, so I thought I would come down and get to know Ellie." Good lord could get this get any worse? Hunter was already pissed about the shopping and now he was going to blow a gasket about his sister and my cousin.

"That's a great idea. I need a word with my wife in private. We'll be back." Hunter lifted himself off the sofa taking me with him. This is worse than I thought if he's leaving his sister down here alone with Nic. Merda! Hunter put me down and took me upstairs. I could only imagine the furry that was about to be unleashed when the door shut behind us.

"Cazzo! I can't believe you would jeopardize our baby for a fake purse!" He began to pace the floor and run his hands through his hair. "Not to mention my sister. How would I explain that to my parents?"

"I've done it before. It's not like we got in one of the vans."

"Thank fuck for that!" He said sarcastically. "What if something happened? You good have been taken and sold to a human sex ring." I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped, but then I saw the flash of fear in his eyes.

I had to fix this. He was right. It was a senseless risk. I stepped towards him and put a hand on each side of his face. "I'm sorry Hunter. You're right." He let out the breath I didn't realize he was holding and relaxed his stance. I put my forehead against his. "I love you Dolce. Please don't be mad. I'll never do anything like that again."

"Jasmine you and the baby are my entire world. If anything happened to either of you it would kill me." I know exactly what he meant because I feel the same way."

"Forgive me?" I kissed his beautiful lips.

"Yes, but if you pull any more shit like this I will take you over my knee and spank you." Passion sparked in his eyes and I smiled.

"Maybe you'll have to give me a demonstration." I purred. For a second I got lost in my husband and his sexy threat. "Laters, right now I think we should get back downstairs." I reluctantly led Hunter out of our room. I stopped suddenly at the top of the stairs.

"Cazzo!" Was all that came out of Hunter's mouth when he saw what I saw on the sofa.

Translations Accidenti – Crap / Cazzo – Fuck / Merda – Shit


	119. Blackmail & Pudding

Jasmine's POV

Ellie hit the floor with an unceremonious thud when Nic dumped her off his lap.

"Eloise Marie Knight!" I know that tone, I've heard it plenty of times myself and when he added her middle name we all knew he wasn't happy. I grabbed his arm before he flew down the stairs. I pleaded with him with my eyes to calm down. He let out a deep sigh.

Nicoli couldn't leave fast enough. "Sorry Hunter. Bye Ellie. I'll see you later." Hunter rolled his eyes when his sister smiled and made a move towards Nic. The door shut leaving just the three of us.

"What's your problem Hunter?" Now Ellie was fuming. "We were just kissing."

"Just kissing? You've only been here 24 hours and you're making out on my wife's parents sofa with her cousin for Pete's sake. You're not even old enough to date."

"Well it's a good thing that wasn't a date." She seethed. "I'm not a baby anymore. I'll be seventeen next month. I was just having a little fun. You're only three year older than me and you are married with a baby on the way." Just then we heard the door open. Cazzo! Since Ellie arrived the close calls seemed to be becoming more frequent. Mom and Dad walked in the house.

"Ciao Mama. Ciao Papa." I kissed both my parents on the cheeks. It didn't escape them that they had just walked in on something between the siblings.

"I'm going up to my room." Ellie announced, but before she left she looked at her brother and whispered something in his ear. Hunter clenched his fists. She went up the stairs and when she got to the top she turned and winked at me.

"Jasmine did you and Ellie do any shopping in the city today?" The last thing I wanted to do now was remind Hunter about our shopping adventures.

"I bought a pair of shoes to wear to the party." My mother shook her head. She was still pissed that I refused to wear something more bridal, but our wedding day had been perfect to me and I didn't want to take away from that. I showed Mom the shoes and Dad and Hunter began talking about the jobs they had tomorrow. My Dad seemed to really enjoy having Hunter working for him. My brothers were lazy and acted like they could do anything they wanted without any consequences but Hunter worked hard and respected my father and his business. It made me happy to see Hunter becoming a part of my big, loud, annoying, Italian family. "I'm going to go check on Ellie." I really wanted to know what she said to Hunter, but I knew I would have to wait for that. I walked in her room and she was lying on the bed on her stomach talking on her phone. She didn't hear me for a few seconds. She was bitching about Hunter.

"I've got to go Bonnie. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She pushed a button on her phone and tossed it on the bed."

"Look Ellie, I don't know what you said to your brother but I know he's not happy."

"I just reminded him that he wouldn't want me to say anything about your little secret." Now I was clenching my fists.

"Puttana" I said as I looked at the girl that until tonight I thought was innocent.

"Did you just call me a bitch?"

I laughed "That doesn't really doesn't translate in Italian. I just said you were a mean girl." I shook my head. "I'm usually a better judge of character, maybe I just wanted to see what Hunter sees when he looks at you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"You can drop the little miss innocent act Ellie. Maybe your brother was too shocked to notice, but I saw who was kissing who on the couch and I know my cousin. He's no Guido." I like Ellie but I'm not about to play games with her especially if she thinks she can blackmail Hunter and I.

"So Jasmine, how are we going to play this?"

"First of all don't ever use our baby against us. This baby is your niece or nephew and is loved and wanted and it's not fair of you to treat Night Lite like a dirty little secret." I put my hands on my belly and I knew she felt bad instantly. "Secondly don't fuck with my cousin. He's a nice guy. If you are really interested in seeing him I will talk to your brother, but don't try and pull any shit on me. I have two older brothers too and I know every trick in the book. In fact I wrote a couple of chapters myself." I could relate with Ellie on some levels. The Knights have nothing on the Donatelli's when it comes to protecting the princess of the family. "Third you need to make things right with your brother." She started to interrupt me, but I was on a roll. "Lastly, I want you to perform for us at the party." Ellie has been dancing since she was a little girl. I've seen videos of her performances, but I haven't been able to see her dance in person yet.

"Deal, but did you just call the baby Knight Lite?" She giggled and we shook on our terms before I left her to talk to my husband.

I opened the door to our room and I could hear the water running in the shower so I stripped out of my clothes and joined him. I could feel the tension in his body.

"You need to relax Dolce." I rubbed his shoulders and he began to loosen up.

"Is this what it's going to be like with our kids?"

"Yes but …" I kissed him between his shoulder blades "we have a lot of years ahead of us before we get to this." I wrapped my arms around him and he turned to face me pulling me under the hot water which felt wonderful.

"Did you talk to her?"

"Yes and I think we should let her see Nic while she's here if she wants to."

"Jasmine…"

"Hear me out. She is almost seventeen and if we tell her she can't do something it will just force her to sneak around and do things behind our backs. In all honesty baby, I think that's already happening with your parents."

"I'm going to …" I placed my fingers over his mouth.

"You can't kill her Hunter. It's normal."

"I never…" I raised my eyebrows at him and laughed.

"I've heard the stories. I know exactly what you, Liam, and Spencer did when you were her age."

"Oh shit!"

"Exactly, but Nic is a good kid." I drew his earlobe into my mouth and tugged on it while my hands trailed down his sculpted body.

"Yeah, he's also a seventeen year old boy and it really pisses me off that she is blackmailing us with the baby."

"She's really sorry about that and I told her I wouldn't put up with any shit from her." I grabbed his ass and pulled him closer to me.

"Fuck Bella."

"Exactly." He pushed me against the wall and I wrapped my legs around him. He kissed me fiercely as he slipped inside of me. "Oh yes." I moaned as I dug my nails down his back. Our hands and mouths and tongues were everywhere as he continued to pump into me. I squeezed my legs tighter around him as I came undone. He continued to thrust and quickly caught up with me. When I relaxed my legs and put them on the floor they were like spaghetti and I could barely stand. Hunter held me tight until I recovered. I smiled and remembered what Ellie had said earlier about her brownie being better than sex.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked as we dried off.

"I was just thinking that that was definitely better than sticky toffee chocolate pudding." He snapped his towel at me.

"Did you really just compare sex with me to pudding?"

"Baby sex with you is better than anything else I've ever experienced in my life."

"Anything?"

"Anything, but there is only one problem with it."

He looked nervous. "Problem?"

I turned to face him. "Yes, it always leaves me wanting more."

He picked me up with a shit eating grin. "Wanting more I can live with and I think I can give you what you want."

"I know you can give exactly me what I want." He sat me down on the bed but instead of joining me he started getting dressed which confused me. "Where are you going?"

He kissed the top of my head. "Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back."

"Where could I possibly go dressed like this?" I propped myself up on my elbows and my husband ran his eyes up and down my naked body that was splayed across our bed before he turned and left our room. Minutes passed as I waited in anticipation for him to return. Then I heard voices outside our door. Fuck! I quickly pulled the duvet over myself as the door opened afraid that it might not be Hunter. He came in as I was struggling to cover up.

"Relax Jas, it's just me." He turned and locked our door.

"What's that?" I asked as I motioned to the bowl in his hand.

"I kind of like the idea of you, me, sex, and pudding." I licked my lips.

"Oh god" I threw my head back.

He came towards me quickly. "Are you okay Bella? Is something wrong with the baby?"

My eyes shot open and I started to laugh. "No everything is fine."

"But …"

"Hunter, I nearly just had an orgasm and you weren't even touching me." I sat up on the bed and took the bowl of pudding out of his hand and pushed him down on the bed. I straddled him and took a spoonful of the pudding and spread it down his chest before I began to lick it off. "Delicious"

"Yeah, but that pudding was for me." He complained so I took a spoonful in my mouth and kissed him sharing the pudding with him. "Defiantly delicious, but I think I liked the way you ate it better." He flipped me over and placed a dollop of the chocolate treat on each of my breasts. He pushed my tits together and began licking off his dessert. He looked up at me and grinned. "Oh yes, it is much sweeter this way." Every inch of my body was tingling and I needed him.

"Please Hunter." I whimpered.

He licked down my body to my belly that was beginning to resemble more of a bump than just a bloated tummy.

"Please what Jasmine." He was going to make me ask for it.

My words from earlier came back to me "Please don't leave me wanting more."

"Ab-so-fucking-lute-ly Bella." And my husband didn't disappoint.


	120. Making Memories - Girls

Liam's POV

So after a lot of thought, Sophie and I decided to give my siblings and cousins experiences instead of crap they would just forget in a week for Christmas. Gail and Jason thought it was a great idea, so they joined forces with us. Today we are celebrating with the girls.

"Ready Peach?" Sophie had been getting ready in the bathroom for an hour, and it was time for us to drive over with Ava to the compound to have lunch and meet up with everyone else. I don't know what takes her so long; she's stunning when she rolls out of bed in the morning. Just then the door opened and my jaw hit the floor. "Holly crap!"

"See something you like Mr. Grey?" Sophie walked towards me and put her finger under my chin and closed my gaping mouth. Her hair fell in soft curls and her make-up was done softly with smoky eyes.

"No, I see something I love." I pulled her against me and kissed her much deeper than I should have given our time restraints. Her scent drove me crazy and when I pulled her into my arms I noticed something was missing. I pulled myself away from her. "Turn around." I commanded and she spun and looked at me over her back. "Shit!" The dress fell into a back-baring drape. She smiled. "You're killing me Angel."

"Consider it payback Mr. Grey." She touched my shoulder and pulled her finger away making a sizzling sound. I was wearing a dark-grey wool suit with a notch-lapel jacket and flat-front trousers by Hugo Boss with a white shirt and grey tie. "We better get going, Dad doesn't do late." I put out my arm and she took it. Ava looked beautiful in her frilly red Christmas dress and was so excited about our day. She barely stopped talking the entire drive to our aunt and uncle's house. When we arrived Phoebe, Madison, Emma, and Emily were all waiting for us and they were dressed identically to Ava. They were so excited. Jason and Gail had gone all out too, and we enjoyed a delicious lunch before we left for our first destination.

"Can we go now Mr. T?" Madison asked as she finished her lunch.

"You're chariot awaits Princess." He extended an arm to her and we made our way out to the cars. Gail, Jason, Sawyer, Ava, and Phoebe got in one SUV and Sophie, Madison, Emma, Emily, and I got in the other. Sophie had insisted on our first stop, and the girls were all thrilled.

"I'm getting pink with glitter." Emily told Sophie when we reached the salon.

"Is that your favorite color?" Emily looked shocked at my question. Like pink was the only color that existed to her.

"I can't believe we are here." My future father-in-law look mortified to be standing in a nail salon surrounded by five young ladies under the age of nine picking out nail polish. The girls got settled in chairs and then surprisingly a technician called for me and Jason.

"Excuse me?" Jason asked as the tech guided us both back towards large chairs with water basins at the front. Gail, Sophie, and all the girls giggled. I went along with it and took my shoes and socks off and rolled up my pants before relaxing in the oversized massage chair while I plunged my feet in the hot pool of water.

"Just go with it Jason." Gail called out and all the girls started cheering for their beloved Mr. T to sit back and enjoy his pedicure. Sawyer looked amused as he watched his boss take off his shoes and roll up his pants. Like me, Jason Taylor would do just about anything for his girls.

I laughed and he glared at me. "Relax, you might just enjoy this." Gun toting macho man getting his feet pampered, this was one for prosperity and I had to take a picture. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was beginning to enjoy himself.

"Don't even think about it Grey." How the hell did he know, his eyes were closed. As if he read my mind. "Mothers might have eyes on the back of their heads, but I have eyes everywhere." He opened one eye and I returned my phone to my pocket.

Jason and I passed on the nail polish, but other than that we both enjoyed ourselves. The girls were thrilled with the glitter and designs that they got.

We arrived at McCaw Hall at the Seattle Center and entered the modern hall where we found our private box, one of my Uncle's conditions of course. The lights went down and the stage was filled with color and excitement. We were transported to a world filed with breathtaking surprise as 180 dancers took the stage to tell the classic story. Even though Christmas had passed, the spirit of the season was all around us. The girls were mesmerized by the show and I was reminded of our trip to New York last year. I squeezed Sophie's hand and she bent over and kissed me on the cheek.

After the performance we took the girls to the orchestra to see the instruments. They were all in awe of the performance and couldn't stop talking about it as we walked towards the restaurant. While we waited for our table the girls looked over the menu. It was a three course menu with a choice of starter, entrée, and dessert.

"LiLi do we have to eat here?" Emily asked with puppy dog eyes. She is so cute. I can hardly say no to her. She's the youngest of the Grey grandchildren and has everyone wrapped around her little finger.

"Where would you like to go?"

"Can we get cheese burgers?" All the girls chimed in with agreement. I looked at Jason, Gail, and Sophie and they nodded in agreement. This day was for the girls after all.

"Jason, how much trouble will you and Luke be in if we break security protocol?" All the girls swarmed towards Jason.

"I believe we can make accommodations." The girls all began to jump up and down with glee. Ten minutes later we were on the road traveling towards the best burgers in the state of Washington. The ladies all remained in the cars while Jason and I filled the orders, 10 burgers, 10 fries, 10 shakes, and two trips to the car later we were on our way back to the compound, instead of going to the house we made our way to the club house to enjoy a dinner that my uncle would never approve of.

"Phoebe did you notice that Clara's costume in Act II was the same as the Ballerina Doll in the party scene?" Ava asked her cousin.

"How about the mouse dangling from the chandelier in the drawing room?" Emma asked everyone. These amazing girls hadn't missed anything.

"That was funny. Did you see it was holding a Cupid's arrow?" Madison added.

"Well, it was Clara's dream after all." Phoebe simply stated. I was blown away. Ava turned on the classic music of Tchaikovsky and the girls began to dance around the room.

Sophie leaned against me and whispered so that only I could hear. "They're amazing. I hope one day we have a daughter like them." She was right and I felt the same way.

I turned to look at her. "With a mother like you they will be smart, beautiful, funny, generous, and sexy as hell." I kissed her softly. "I love you Sophie."

"I love you too Babe. Let's dance." With that we joined the ballerina's on the dance floor. I looked like a fool surrounded by the girls that have been taking ballet since they could practically walk, but I didn't care because we were making memories that would last forever and that we the point of the day. Tomorrow we get to make more lifetime memories with the boys.


	121. Making Memories - Boys

Sophie's POV

I've been waiting for us to be alone since I saw him in his sexy suit. Fuck, my man is hot. The ride home was quiet since Ava was spending the night with her cousins. You could cut the pent up sexual tension with a knife. As I began rubbing his leg I swear his foot became heavier upon the accelerator of the car.

"Peach, unless you want me to come right now I suggest you stop." I turned to look at him and stopped the movement of my hand.

"Stop what Babe?" He smiled and put his hand on my leg and began rubbing me keeping his eyes focused on the road the entire time. His touch sent tingles throughout my body. I sat back in my seat and closed my eyes which only led to an increase in the sensitivity of his motions. I moaned softly. Thank god we were pulling up to the house. The car slowed and Liam was opening my door for me and guiding me inside before I could get my bearings. He pushed my back against the door as he locked it.

"This dress is incredible, but I can't wait to get it off of you." He placed his hands under the strap on each side and with the flick of his wrists the dress fell to the floor.

"Surprise" I said breathlessly as he took in my naked body. The embarrassment of being bare under the dress all day instantly vanished when I saw the look of desire on his face. He feverishly worked to free himself of his shirt and jacket while I worked on his pants. His clothes joined my dress on the floor and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me to the bed. "I want you deep inside of me Liam." I panted as he rolled me over. The Cosmo tip about men loving being told what you want is true for Liam. With me on all fours on the bed, Liam slowly entered me. "Oh yes." Finally the need that I was feeling all day was being relieved. I reached back and began to massage his balls which drove him nuts. Pun intended. He reached around and began to rub my sensitive nub as he continued to pound balls deep into me.

"Your pussy feels so gooooood Angel. Oh yeah."

"Oh yes, oh yes, oh god, fuuuuck Liam." My world began to spin as he pushed me through my orgasm. I tightened my muscles around him and he filled me with his juices before both of us collapsed tangled together in the bed.

Liam's POV

Sophie was a vision of beauty sleeping in our bed. I didn't want to wake her, so I headed over to the main house to get a cup of coffee. Surprisingly Mom was sitting alone at the breakfast table.

"Good morning Honey."

"Good morning Mom." I kissed her on the cheek. "Where is everyone?"

"Your Dad just left for work for a few hours and the boys are still asleep. I talked to your sister last night. They had an amazing time. They've all decided they want to try out next year for the show." I couldn't help but smile knowing our Christmas present had inspired the girls.

I poured my coffee and joined my Mom at the table. "I've been meaning to ask you about what you told Sophie for her book. Was it true?" She took my hand.

"Yes, every word son. One day you'll understand. Hopefully not too soon, but one day."

"It really happened that fast?"

"Liam the second Sophie tells you she's pregnant you will love your child with all of your heart. With you it was just a phone call from Kansas."

"How did I ever get so lucky to have my Mom first and then my Momma Kitty."

A tear rolled down my mother's eye "God you haven't called me that in years."

"I love you Mom." Our moment was broken by Thomas and Trev coming in the room ready to start our adventure.

"Who wants waffles?" Mom asked and all three of us went crazy. Just then the door opened and Sophie joined the party. Once again I was amazed by her beauty, but today she was sporting a pair of skinny jeans, her blue Chucks, and a Bruins sweatshirt with her hair in a long braid.

"Good morning Babe." She kissed me and my brothers started teasing.

"Just you wait brothers, just you wait." Mom had perfected her waffle skills over the years, and soon we were off to the airport for our adventure with the Grey boys who were bouncing off the walls thanks to the syrup and hot chocolate. It didn't help that they had no idea where we were going.

The flight with Jason, Gail, Sophie, Teddy, Trev, Thomas, Greysen and I was about an hour in length and when we touched down we finally told the boys that we were in Eugene. We piled into a rented van a hit our first stop, a hands on science center. Teddy like his dad liked to figure out how things worked. Greysen was all about the noise exhibit, and Trev and Thomas loved the iguana and lizard terrarium much to the horror of Sophie. Of course the boys still had no idea that we had started here to distract them from our main destination which was right across the street.

"Ready guys?" We began walking towards the stadium.

"No way!" They were blown away by the sheer magnitude of one of the top venues in the states to watch college football. We were greeted in the parking lot my buddy Carver, who graduated last year and played football here.

"Hey man, thanks for doing this. This is my fiancée Sophie." He took Sophie's hand but instead of shaking her hand he pulled her into a big hug.

"Nice catch Grey, but I'm not sure if you're allowed in here in that Sophie." We all laughed as he pointed to her attire.

"I tried to tell her Carver, but you know women." Sophie elbowed me playfully in the stomach.

"Are you boys ready for some football?" Carver grunted out as they all went ballistic. He took us inside the stadium and when we reached the locker room we had customized jerseys waiting which they all changed in to immediately. "Let's hit the field." Carver said as he tossed me a football. Music started blaring once we hit to the tunnel and Carver pulled the kids into a huddle before they took the turf. Gail, Jason, Sophie, and I took the field and began cheering for them wildly. Suddenly an announcer came over the sound system and began announcing my siblings and cousins. The jumbotron lit up with their names and numbers. They ran onto the field as if they were ready to play in the biggest game of their lives.

"Do you guys want to play a game?"

"Heck yeah, but who are we going to play?" Teddy asked which was surprising because he's not as much of a football fan as the others.

"I think we have just the team for you." In just that moment Christian, Ethan, and Dad emerged from the tunnel also sporting jerseys with James, Dustin and Linda's son. We gave the boys the option of picking teams or playing young against old. They picked young against old. I wasn't too thrilled to be considered part of the "old" team but it was their day and that's what they wanted. We played an epic game of flag football. Not that I'm a sore loser, but they cheated.

"What the hell was that Elliot?" Uncle Christian bitched as they intercepted another pass. "I told you to go long."

"That was long bro." He said out of breath.

"That's what she said." Jason said and all of us oldies started laughing.

"That's game." Carver announced and the kids took a victory lap into the end zone and did some of the funkiest touchdown dances I've ever seen which Sophie captured on video. After our amazing game we all headed to the stadium club in the end zone and had a killer indoor tail gate party followed by a tour of the campus and the hall of fame. By the time we left, the boys were all talking about what it would be like when they went to college. Just like the girls we had inspired the boys, and once again I was grateful for my amazing bride-to-be for suggesting giving experiences because from what I've seen, those are things you never forget.

As part of our Christmas surprises we arrange for Taylor and Gail to stay in Eugene over night at a beautiful bed and breakfast to return to Seattle via Charlie Tango tomorrow and then the rest of the adults returned with us on the airplane. I was exhausted when we got home.

"Peach?"

"Yes Babe."

"You won't be upset if we don't have a repeat of last night's performance will you?"

"Oh, thank god." She said with a smile. "I'm so tired Liam, but I didn't want to say anything." I fell back on the bed and took her with me.

"Soph"

"Uh hum"

"The telling me what you want also works when you don't want something."

"I love you Liam." She kissed me on the neck.

"I love you too. Let's go to bed."


	122. Trouble and Tea

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been updating daily anymore but the pressure was getting to me and I had to take a step back. I've been doing this now since July and I couldn't keep up with daily chapters. I have a job, a husband, and two kids that require a little of my time. Reviews really do help motivate me and let me know that you are still reading. I appreciate your input on to the Big Apple.

Liam's POV

The trip to New York was quiet in relation to most Grey family functions. Grandpa and Grandma have had a New Year's Eve party for decades so they could not attend Jasmine and Hunter's reception, and Mia and Ethan decided to stay behind too. Mia has so many weddings to ring in the New Year and because they got engaged on New Year's at my grandparent's party, it has always been special to them. My sap of an uncle gets down on one knee every year at the stroke of midnight and proposes to his wife. Bob and Carla are still out from Georgia so they are watching Ana and Christian's kids and Grandma Birdie is watching Ava and the boys. If I know my family like I think I do, it will be one huge slumber party while we are gone. We just arrived at Uncle Christian's apartment and it's ten in the evening.

"Ready for bed Peach?" I looked at Sophie as we sat across the room from each other as Dad, Uncle Christian, and Jason compared New York and Seattle traffic next to me. Mom, Ana, Gail, and Sophie were going on and on about the plans for tomorrow. I just wanted to get Sophie alone and naked. She looked at me and I raised an eyebrow. I stretched and yawned putting my limited acting skills to the test.

She yawned too. "Yeah, I'm pretty tired too." Good girl. We both stood up and began to say our goodnights.

"You're going to bed? You slept on the jet and your body clock is still on Seattle time." Thanks a lot Dad. Cock blocker! We just got over the 'Texas tea massacre' with Jason. We can't go to bed now.

"Actually Babe, let's go for a walk."

"Good idea." I took her hand and we began to bundle up. Jason stood up and began to bundle up too.

"Where are you headed Dad?"

"Security" He shrugged his shoulders like we should know. Ever since the stalking incident and the press coverage of our relationship, Jason has been on high alert. We can hardly go anywhere without being recognized so we have increased our security.

"Daddy we're all bundled up so nobody will spot us and nobody even knows we are here." Sophie looked at her father with pleading eyes. "I just want to take a walk with my fiancée."

"Jason just let her go. Liam won't let anyone hurt her." Thank you Gail.

"Maybe it's Liam he's afraid of." Mom elbowed Dad in the ribs. "Oh, what the hell was that for woman?" Thank you Mom.

"Fine, but you carry pepper spray and if you're not back within an hour, I call out the National Guard."

She kissed him on the cheek "Fine Daddy, understood." With that we were out the door. Sophie accosted me as the elevator descended to the lobby. She pressed her entire body against me and her tongue parted my lips and swirled around my mouth.

_Ding _

The elevator doors opened to the lobby and we broke apart. "Fuck Peach, at this rate I'm going to have the worst case of blue balls by the end of this weekend." I said breathlessly.

"Don't worry Babe; your balls won't be going blue while I'm around."

"It's not you I'm worried about; it's the cock blockers we like to call our fathers." She giggled and took my hand as we walked out into the clear December night. We walked in silence taking in the sights and the sounds of the city around us.

"Liam, I've been wanting to talk to you about something." We stopped walking so that I could look at her.

"I was thinking we could go see my mother tomorrow morning."

We really haven't talked about Dawn since here ill-fated attempt to cash in on Sophie. I know Sophie sent her a Christmas card and that they exchanged a few text messages. I should have expected this. In a lot of ways Sophie reminds me of my Aunt Ana. She always tries to see the good in people too. Some people call it being kind hearted and others might call it being naïve, to me it doesn't matter. That's just who Sophie is and I told her I would support her. I'll crush Dawn if she hurts her again, but if this is what Sophie wants I will stand by her. "If that's what you want Angel." I squeezed her hand and started walking again.

"I was thinking we could go in the morning. Surprise her, so she doesn't have time to tell anyone."

"You know your dad won't fall for the puppy dog eyes on this, right?"

"I know and I won't fight him on it. We better get back before Daddy calls out the 27th Brigade."

Sophie's POV

I woke up with my stomach in knots. Dad wasn't happy with my announcement last night, but he's trying to be supportive like Liam. We stopped and got bagels on our way to her new place. Liam held my hand as I rang the bell and Reynolds held his position a safe distance from us.

"Who the hell …" An angry half naked man stood before us in the door. Liam's grip on my hand tightened and Reynolds took a step closer. It was early, but that was part of our plan to catch her off guard. The man didn't finish his sentence before he must have recognized me. "Oh wow, this is a surprise. Please come in." He stood behind the door as we entered the apartment in the upscale high rise on the Upper East Side. He showed us to the living room. "Let me go wake your mother." The living room had twelve foot ceilings and two large windows with lots of natural sunlight. A chandelier hung from the ceiling and a brick fireplace faced the sofa we sat on. I've got to say, Mom's got pretty good taste in men. Aaron, husband number five was well built, with dark chocolate hair and eyes to match. Liam stroked the top of my hand while we nervously waited for my mother to make an appearance. It didn't escape me that framed pictures of me were strewn all over the apartment. Funny, all traces of me had been removed from her last home and now she has me displayed everywhere. This woman will do anything to further her social standing.

"Sophie" Dawn made her grand entrance into the room. Liam and I stood up and she hugged us both at the same time. "What are you doing here darling?" She asked when she separated from us.

"We are here for New Year's with the Donatelli's." So mommy dearest, we're going to play this like nothing has transpired between us.

"Of yes, I heard that Jasmine got married." My mother was never close to my best friends parents, but she enjoys using them for their bar and restaurant connections throughout the city when it serves her. Now she probably uses them to keep tabs on me. "So this is Liam." She undressed him with her eyes and I nearly threw up.

"Liam Grey." I noticed he didn't say it was nice to meet her and it made me smile. She introduced us to her latest victim, I mean husband and we all sat down for the longest hour of my life. She prodded us for information and we answered as vaguely as possible. Dad knew exactly how she would behave and we rehearsed our answers before our visit. I couldn't help but notice her looking at my stomach and it infuriated me.

"No Mother, I'm not pregnant."

"I'm so glad to hear that Sophie, I'd hate for you to make the same mistake I made." What? Did she just call me a mistake?

"Excuse me?" Liam wasn't about to let that comment slide. Begin the back peddling.

"I didn't mean that Sophie was a mistake. I just …"

"Save it lady." Liam stood up and I followed him. "We're out of here."

"I'm sorry Liam." She grabbed his arm but that only made things worse. She fell back as he wrenched his arm out of her grip. Reynolds must have heard the ruckus from the hall because he came barreling through the door.

Liam glared down at my mother and I have never heard him raise his voice like he did. "Despite you Dawn, you have an amazing daughter who I love with all my heart. I plan on spending the rest of my life telling her just how special she is, which is something she should have heard from you. The only mistake in this room is you." He took my hand and we left to the loud sobs of my over dramatic mother.

The ride back to the apartment was quiet. Liam held me in his arms. The pride I felt for the man I love overpowered the fresh pain that my mother had inflicted. "Thank you Babe for what you said." He kissed my forehead. "I'm done with her."

"Thank fuck." He looked me in the eyes. "I'm sorry Peach, I know she's your mother but I hate the way she treats you. You deserve better."

"I have better." This time I kissed him on the forehead. Dad looked like he was ready to kill when we arrived; obviously Reynolds had alerted him about the meeting. He wrapped his arms around me. "It's fine Daddy." I broke from his hug and looked around the room. "Family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life who want you in theirs; the ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile and who love you no matter what."

Christian lifted his coffee cup "to family." Everyone followed and agreed by repeating "to family." My heart was filled with love and nothing Dawn could do or say would change that. We enjoyed a delicious breakfast and soon Jasmine and Hunter arrived. Liam and Hunter were spending the day together and I had a surprise planned for my best friend.

We exited the apartment with Reynolds in tow. "Wow Jasmine, you're glowing and your hair and nails look amazing." I haven't seen Jasmine since the wedding in Las Vegas.

"Thanks Sophie, it must be the hormones from this little lime." She patted her tummy.

"I still can't believe your married and having a baby."

"I know. I think it will become more real once everyone knows." She began playing with her wedding ring.

"Are you okay sweetie?"

"Yeah" she sighed heavily. "I just don't want people to think we got married because of the baby."

"You and Hunter know that truth that's all that matters, and I can tell you'd already do anything for your baby who isn't even here yet. That's love and that's a powerful thing."

We both smiled. "Soph, I'd do anything for you too. I love you."

"I love you too Jas."

The car stopped at our first destination. "I'll be right outside Miss Taylor."

"Thank you Reynolds." We entered the light, bright, and airy store that was packed to the rafters with unique and high-end vintage clothing. They had everything from the Victorian era to the fabulous 2000's.

"What exactly are we looking for Sophie?" Jasmine asked as I handed her dresses off numerous racks. The shower this afternoon is a surprise for my best friend.

"I'll know it when I see it." The fitting room was overflowing. We laughed so hard we cried, as we tried on outrageous outfits from every time period.

"It's a good thing Knight Lite isn't bouncing off my bladder yet or I would pee my pants." Jasmine said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Dam girl that's it." Jasmine looked fabulous in the red polka dot 50's housewife dress she had on.

"Really? My boobs look huge and I'm getting a poochy belly."

"First, your boobs look amazing and secondly that pooch is my niece." Liam is still convinced that they will have a boy so I continue to call the baby a girl.

"You don't think people will notice?" She held her hair up and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Hold that thought." I ran out of the dressing room to the jewelry and found the perfect accessory. "Perfect." She looked incredible and the strand of pearl around her neck completed the look.

"Okay, but you need to try this one on." She handed me a dress that was much like her own but in black. I slipped it on as she collapsed; exhausted in the seat I had been sitting in. I gave her a concerned look. "I'm fine. I could just use a little power nap. You'll understand one of these days."

"Trust me. I'm in no hurry to find out."

"That's what I thought too." She rubbed her stomach. "You are so getting that dress." I did look pretty good in the vintage dress. "You can be Ethel to my Lucy." We both laughed at the comparison. "You've got to agree, I'm better than nothing." She said in her best Lucy impersonation.

"There you've got me." I replied as Ether. One again the dressing room was filled with laughter as we remembered watching hours after hours of I Love Lucy re-runs with Jasmine's Nana when we first met. We completed our outfits and made our way back to the apartment for a short nap and to get ready.

As we headed out in our fabulous fifties outfits we were alerted by Reynolds that the paparazzi were waiting outside. I rolled my eyes knowing that my own mother had probably sold us out to the media, but I wasn't going to let it ruin Jasmine's day. "Well then, let's give them some good shots." We held our heads high and smiled as we made our way to the car. We were bombarded by the same questions.

"Are you pregnant? Why are you in New York? When is the wedding? Where is Liam? Who are you with? What are you wearing? Will you marry me?" That one made me laugh. The camera's flashed. I was feeling generous so I gave them what they wanted.

"We are here to celebrate the New Year and the marriage of our best friends. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a bridal shower to attend." We got in the car and drove away.

"A bridal shower?" Jasmine asked excitedly.

"What kind of maid of honor would I be if I didn't give my best friend a shower?"

"You'd still be the best friend I could ever ask for Sophie." She squeezed my hand and when we pulled up in front of our destination she had tears in her eyes.

"'Are you okay Jas?"

"I'm perfect Sophie. I can't believe you remembered this."

"How could I ever forget?" We had been here once with Dad and Gail shortly after Jasmine and I met. Dad had come to see my doctor about my progress and to tell me something important. Christian had brought Ana here the first time he brought her to New York and Gail couldn't wait to take us. We dressed up that day too. Even on crutches nothing could ruin that day either.

"It hasn't changed a bit." Jasmine and I took in our surrounds and she was right. It looked exactly as I had remembered it.

"Welcome ladies." We were greeted at the door by an older woman with a soft smile.

"Thank you. We're here for the Knight party.

"I'm your Tea Captain, Ms. Schwartz. Let me show you to your party."

I recognized the name immediately as the woman I've been in contact with for several weeks planning the party. "Thank you Ms. Schwartz, I'm Sophie Taylor. It's a pleasure to meet you in person."

She shook my hand "The pleasure is all mine Miss Taylor. This must be the bride, Mrs. Knight." Jasmine and I both giggled like we were eleven years old again at the formalities. Jasmine shook her hand and she led us to our room. I held Jasmine's hand as Ms. Schwartz slid the door of the private salon open. She was shocked to see the room filled with family, college friends, and some friends that we hadn't seen since middle school and high school. The room was filled with amazing women and beautiful memories of the time that Dad and Gail brought me here with my new best friend to share the news that they were finally getting married.


	123. Tea & Crawlers

Jasmine's POV

Tears filled my eyes as I looked around the room that was filled with friends and family. Obviously I knew Sophie had something planned but never in my wildest dreams could I imagine this.

"Congratulations!" All the guests said as I stood shocked in the doorway. Sophie squeezed my hand and I looked at her. We were eleven that last time we were here, and I feel as so blessed to be here again with Sophie.

I turned to my best friend and hugged her and said "thank you Sophie." I began to make my way around the room to greet all my guests. Mom and Gail were sharing recipes. Vivian and Aunt Toni were sitting with Ellie who was telling tales from her visit with both of them. My Nonni was holding baby Sadie while chatting with Hunter's Nana. Kate and Ana were talking about the kids return to school. College friends were sharing horror stories about professors and childhood friends were reliving memories of sleep overs and school girls crushes. The wait staff served peach Bellini's and hors d'oeuvres of mini potato latkes, truffled wild mushroom and goat cheese tartlets, and mini Maryland crab-cakes with avocado cream. It was fitting that Sophie selected the peach champagne cocktail. Miraculously nobody noticed that my flute was always full. The buffet was served and I ate my fill of egg salad on rye and brie with cranberry chutney and granny smith apple on wheat. Everything was just as delicious as I remembered.

I took a bite of the raspberry scone with the fresh clotted cream and licked my lips. "Jasmine do you remember what you said you were going to do the first time you ate those?" Gail asked from across the table.

A smile crossed my face and my eyes sparkled. "I said I was going to make them for my husband."

"That you did. Sophie can you hand Jasmine that gift. I think this is the perfect time for her to open it." Sophie handed me the gift on the table behind her. It was beautifully wrapped but rather light. Inside the card was a recipe for scones from Gail. The gift was a series of cards with photos the first one was a mixer, just like the one she uses in the Grey's kitchen, the second one was a set of mixing bowl and a rolling pin, and the third one was of baking sheets, cooling racks, and anything you else you could possible need to make scones.

"Thank you Gail, it's perfect."

"We thought it would be better to leave them for you in Washington." She winked at Kate and Ana. "In your kitchen."

"In my kitchen?" Hunter and I are planning on living in the married couples housing on campus.

"Actually, open that one and it will help you understand what Gail is talking about." Sophie handed me another gift. I untied the delicate white bow of the recognizable blue box and inside was a single key on a silver heart key ring that was a locket. Inside the locket was an adorable picture of a young Hunter. The opposite held no photo, yet. I held the key up and then noticed something behind it. It was a set of elegant address labels for Hunter and me. I didn't recognize the address, but I knew the street. It was near campus.

"I don't get it."

Kate spoke up. "My parents bought a condo near campus when I went to school. Ana and I lived there." They looked at each other and started giggling like college co-eds. "Ethan and I inherited it when our father passed away. It holds a lot of memories, so we kept it as a rental property. Our old tenants just moved out, so you and Hunter are moving in."

"Holly shit." I didn't mean to say it out loud, but I was in total disbelief.

"Jasmine" Nonni scolded me and covered the baby's ears.

"Kate we can't possibly move into your condo."

"You can and you will. We've already worked it out. It will cost you the same as living in the dorms and you will have more room." I looked at my mother and mother-in-law and they both nodded then it dawned on me, it has two bedrooms. We would have a home for our baby. A place for us to be a family and the flood gates opened. I got out of my seat and hugged Kate from behind.

"Thank you Kate." I whispered so that only she could hear.

"Looks like we are both movin' on up." Sophie sang the end of her statement.

"Okay, open mine next." My mother was chomping at the bit. "Mom, you and Dad have already given us a wedding present."

"This isn't a wedding present, this is a shower present. I'm only going to be the mother of the bride once." I opened the card and read it. Dam these pregnancy hormones.

"_I hope you will go out and let stories happen to you, and that you will work them, water them with your blood and tears and your laughter till they bloom, till you yourself burst into bloom." – Unknown _

_It's your time to flourish. I love you – Mama _

Inside the gift box was a beautiful Venetian glass vase. "Thank you Mama. I love it." I dried my tears and moved on to some fun gifts. I got lots of lingerie, picture frames, and a set of luggage from my aunt, and my Nonni passed her wedding china down to me. The Knight's spoiled me too. I was overwhelmed to say the least. I opened Ana's gift with trepidation knowing it would probably be over the top. It was a beautiful card with a gift card from one of my favorite home stores.

_May your new home be filled with nothing but love, happiness, and furniture._

_Congratulations Hunter and Jasmine_

_Ana _

"Thank you Ana."

"Of course Jasmine, it's my pleasure. Mia and Grace are sorry they couldn't be here to celebrate, but they sent this. She handed me another card inside was a pair of airplane tickets with a picture of the house in Cabo we went to last year. The tickets were for Valentine's Day.

_Here's to making new memories as husband and wife and skipping while naked_

_xoxo_

_Grace and Mia _

"Oh my God, were going back to Mexico! This is amazing!" I looked at Sophie and she had a huge grin on her face. "You're going too?" We both began to bounce up and down in our seats as we squealed with excitement.

She looked over at Kate. "Yes, but I don't think Mia or Kate followed the $250.00 Christmas exchange budget though."

"What? Your crystal ornament was your gift exchange present. The trip doesn't count against it because you are one of my kids now." Kate blew Sophie a kiss and gave me a smile.

"Karen, Jake, Sam, Spencer, Sara, and Scott are going too."

"Okay but I'm imposing a no streaking rule this year." Everyone began to laugh. The only gift I had left to open was Sophie's.

"Here" She handed me a gift bag. I pulled out the tissue and inside was a picture of an empty room mounted on a pale pink mat. I flipped it over and on the back was written a beautiful note in light blue ink.

_The Knight is bright but let's fill it with more Lite._

_It's the little things in life that bring us the most joy._

"_Enjoy the little things, for one day you may look back and realize they were the big things." – Robert Brault_

_All of our love_

_Sophie & Liam_

I hugged my best friend, my soul sister. "The words thank you aren't enough Sophie." She wiped away the tears from her eyes. I stood up from my seat. "I'd like to say a toast to Sophie." I looked at her and smiled as I lifted my glass. "To crutches and the principal's office."

The room irrupted in a round of "Here, here" and clinking glasses. How did I ever get so lucky? The party ended with everyone receiving hugs and a glossy pouch of tea wrapped in cello with a black ribbon. The party had been perfect from beginning to end. I was showered with delicious food, wonderful family and friends, and amazing gifts for us to start our life together as man and wife.

Hunter's POV

"Shopping? Really? I haven't seen you since Thanksgiving."

"Dude, she's my wife and she's carrying my baby. It will only take a minute and then we can go have some fun before we meet up with the other guys."

"Just two stores, right?"

"Yes, I need to get a new tie and some lotion." We walked into the department store and headed to the men's section. I walked around the table with the ties and found exactly what I was looking for.

"Pink?"

"Hey, it was either this or a monkey suit. You've got to choose your battles."

"Married a month and you're already giving advice." I rolled my eyes at my best friend. In six months he will get it. I paid for my tie, and we began searching for our next store.

"What kind of lotion are you looking for?"

"Something with lime in it."

"Lime?"

"Yeah, the baby is the size of a lime this week. It was with either that or a key lime pie, but she's kind of sensitive about gaining weight so I decided a pie probably wasn't the greatest idea."

"God you really are good at this. I bow down to you oh married one." Liam bowed at his waist in front of me.

"Hey, I learned from the best. What can I say?" Jasmine is constantly going on and on about all the romantic things Liam does for Sophie. The weekly gifts have been scoring me big points, well that and the hormones raging through her body.

Who knew that finding lime scented lotion would be so hard, but three stores later our mission was accomplished.

"When are we meeting up with everyone?"

"I still can't believe I let my brother-in-laws plan tonight."

"Come on it can't be that bad, the elders are coming along." I shook my head. I like Tony and Joey, but sometimes it's hard to believe they are older than me. We headed to our next destination.

"I can't believe you haven't been up here yet." My palms are itching with excitement.

"I've been working my ass off. Daddy needs a new pair of shoes."

"Dude, did you really just call yourself Daddy?"

"Fuck off Liam."

"Does Daddy kiss Mommy with that foul mouth?" We realized we weren't alone in the elevator so we cut it out. We ascended the 1,050 feet to the 86th floor observation deck and I marveled in the beauty of the architect, not only in this building but the buildings surrounding it.

"Wow"

"Yeah, wow" We took in the art deco masterpiece and the 360-degree view of the city below. Someday one of my buildings will rise above the city skyline too. I can't believe Lamb did the drawings in only two weeks ninety-five years ago. We took in our surroundings.

"Dude, do you have a building boner?"

"Screw you Grey." I knew he was kidding, but I kind of did. It's no wonder this is one of the seven wonders of the modern world. We headed down the elevators and to our next stop to party with the guys.

"About fucking time you got here." Joey yelled over the loud music and the alley noise.

"Sorry, we had a few things to do."

"I hope my sister wasn't one of them." Tony ribbed me.

"Are we going to talk or are we going to bowl and drink?" Joey was ready to get the party started. We grabbed our shoes and balls.

Elliot was laughing like a mad man. "What the hell are you laughing at bro?" Christian asked.

"You in fucking rented shoes little bro." He bent over holding his sides and we all started laughing too.

"Fuck off Elliot, besides Ana told me I would look like a prick if I brought my own shoes." His comment only fueled the laughter. We were interrupted by our host, an attractive young lady in a uniform that was sure to get her a lot of tips.

"Baby you must be a broom because you just swept me off my feet." Tony said to the poor little thing, but she didn't react and finished taking our drink orders.

"Let's make this more interesting a make a little wager." Christian said with an evil glare that was targeted at his brother. I get the feeling not many people laugh at Christian Grey and live to talk about it.

"Fine, losers drink double shots on the pub crawl."

"And losers wear bowling shoes for a week." Christian added and looked around to make sure everyone was in agreement, which they were.

"Deal. Hunter, it's your party so you pick first and Liam can be the other team captain since he was your best man."

"I pick Christian." I'm no fool. Christian Grey doesn't lose.

"I'll pick my Dad." This could get interesting. I picked the rest of my team; Joey, Big Ant, and my Dad. Liam picked the rest of his team which was; Scott, Tony, and Jason. We laughed, ate greasy bar food, drank beers, and kick the ass of Liam's team.

"I hope you like those shoes bro." Christian teased Elliot as he finished his last frame with a spare.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. A bet's a bet but you know everyone is going to be looking at you like you are crazy when your head of security shows up to work on Tuesday in bowling shoes."

"Are you worried Jason?" Christian said to his ever present shadow.

Jason cocked his finger like it was a gun. "Not in the least sir." When we left the alley, half of us were in bowling shoes and the other half of us were in stitches laughing. What a sight.

"Once upon a time there was a tavern." Big Ant proclaimed as the ten of us closely flanked by two of Christian's infamous men in black reached the bar. "We'll have 15 shots of tequila."

"Remember me? Oh that's right, I've only seen you in my dreams." It didn't take Tony any time to find his next victim. She turned and walked away in a huff.

"Does that shit ever work?" My brother asked.

"Ask me in the morning."

"My best line was, Are you religious? Because you are the answers to my prayers." Elliot added with pride. Rumor has it that he was a bit of a ladies man before he settled down with Kate.

"That's a good one. Mind if I borrow it?" Elliot tipped his head at my man whore brother-in-law.

"To Jasmine and Hunter." Dad said with his lifted glass before we all knocked our drinks back.

"And double shots." Tony added before he drank his second.

By the time we got to our fourth bar, Liam, Scott, Tony, Elliot, and Jason were tanked, and the rest of us were surely feeling no pain. I lifted my glass. "To my baby."

"And Jasmine." Elliot added with a drunken slur. Fuck! My father-in-law raised his eyebrows when Liam elbowed his father in the gut. It was time to call it a night. We dropped Dad and Scott off at the hotel before we headed to the Grey's apartment. Thank god the knuckle heads had rented a car service for the night.

"Hey Tony, did you get anywhere tonight?" Elliot asked before he climbed out of the car.

"I got a number."

"Which line did you use."

"I'm a raindrop and I'm falling for you." They gave each other a clumsy knuckle bump.

"But you're still going home with me a Dad dickwad." Joey mocked his brother.

"Fuck you bro, how many digits did you get?"

"Four actually. It was easy. I was the nice guy that made them feel better after some scum bag hit on them." Drunken laughter filled the air and we said the rest of our goodbyes.

Sophie's POV

I can't wait for Liam to get home. I've been thinking of him non-stop since the shower. All my old friends wanted to know all about him which lead to the current state of desire I find myself in. I heard him and smelled him before I saw him, but it was the normal delicious smell. He reeked of smoky bars and booze.

"Hey Peachy." He slurred

Peachy? "Oh my god, you stink and your drunk." Instant mood killer. He flopped on the bed taking me with him.

"Want to fool around?" I pushed him off of me and started to help him take his clothes off. Bowling shoes? What the hell? I got to his pants. "Oh yeah, unleash the beast."

"Let's get you in the shower beast man. Liam?" Great, passed out. What's the female equivalent to blue balls. I kissed him on the lips and tucked him in bed.

"I love you Peachy." He said before he rolled over and curled around his pillow.

"I love you too beastie boy."


	124. The Power of Five

Liam's POV

Light streamed in the window waking me from my stupor. I reached across the bed. It was cold and empty, so I rolled over and slowly opened my eyes. On the nightstand was a bottle of water, two Advil, and a note from my love.

Liam –

Welcome back amongst the living. Are feeling "peachy" keen? I hope you don't plan on ringing in the New Year like you did last night. If you do, I might be forced to call B.O.B. (wink wink). I'm helping with preparations for tonight, so I'll see you at the party. I love you beastie boy.

Sophie Grey in 158 days

Shit! Did I really call her Peachy? Ugh, I've barely seen Sophie since our lovely visit with my future monster-in-law, and now I won't see her until tonight. This is going to be a long fucking day. I tossed the pills in my mouth and drank the bottle grateful to my bride-to-be while making two mental notes. One, never make bets that involves alcohol and two, never drink so much that I can't fulfill Sophie's needs. I took my phone off the table and sent a text to my Peach.

Liam: Good morning. ILY

Sophie: ILY U2. How do you feel?

Liam: As bad as I deserve. Sorry about last night. Thank you for taking care of me.

Sophie: I will always take care of you, in any way that you need. ;0)

Liam: What if I need you now?

Sophie: Laters. What's with the bowling shoes?

Liam: Lost a bet. I'll be wearing them for a week.

Sophie: Dating a clown wasn't on my bucket list Mr. I never make bets I can't win.

Liam: Well at least no one will accuse you of only being with me for my face.

Sophie: Trust me Babe; it has nothing to do with the face. Now the ass …

Liam: You and that smart mouth Miss Taylor

Sophie: Play your cards right and I'll show you what this smart mouth can do.

Liam: Keep this up and I will pick you up in 30 minutes!

Sophie: Promises, promises. I'll see you tonight.

Liam: BTW - Did she like the gift of the nursery?

Sophie: She was tickled pink

Liam: Don't be too blue when it's a boy

Sophie: What did I just tell you about making bets you can't win?

Liam: Want to put your money where your mouth is?

Sophie: Amongst other places. I need to go. Jasmine's Nonni is giving me the evil eye.

Liam: Laters, Peach

Sophie: Laters, Babe

I rolled out of bed and found my father, uncle, and Jason at the dining room table.

"You guys look how I feel." Dad gave me the bird. I swear that thing has frequent flyer miles.

"Where are all the women?" Mom, Gail, and Ana were nowhere to be seen.

"They are all over at the Donatelli's cooking." Jason poured me a cup of coffee.

"So what are we going to do today?"

"Recovering" Dad said as he put his head down on the cool glass table. The water and Advil was already helping me feel better.

"Are they coming back here to get ready?"

"No, a car is picking them up this afternoon and taking them over to the Four Seasons." Of course, my uncle spares no expense when it comes to spoiling my aunt. I never understood it until I met Sophie. I always felt like girls were just trying to get anything they could out of me. With Sophie, I want to give it all to her. The funny thing is that she doesn't want any of it. She really is a lot like my aunt.

"Why do the girls always get pampered?" Dad was whining against the table still.

"We could go get pedicures Jason." Jason's head snapped towards my uncle.

"Did you really think the girls wouldn't tell me all about it?" Dad started to laugh.

"He's right, Ava told me all about it too."

"Mr. Grey, need I remind you that as your longtime employee I am well aware of your metrosexual tendencies?" With anyone else my uncle probably would have been breathing fire, but not Jason Taylor. Instead he began to chuckle.

"True Jason, but can we just say that I enjoy being pampered instead of calling it metrosexual."

"Agreed" They both nodded.

"So let's go get pampered." An hour later we were headed out. First on the agenda was lunch. Nothing says being pampered like a kona-crusted dry-aged sirloin.

"Welcome back Mr. Grey. We were surprised when we got your call. Will Mrs. Grey be joining you today?" The hostess was giving my uncle her best fuck me eyes, but he was immune to it. The only woman he ever sees in that way is my aunt.

"No, it will just be the four of us today." She showed us to our table and scurried away. The room screamed of old money and masculine décor with mounted deer heads, oversized paintings of business legends, and dark wood walls. I wondered if my uncle would one day grace the wall. To most people he is the elusive CEO, one of the most powerful men in America, but to me he is just Uncle Christian. The uncle that has always supported me. The uncle that tells my dad to fuck off. The uncle that gets yelled at by grandma when he does. The uncle that has guided me and shown me that money doesn't make the man. The lunch was delicious of course and after that we headed to the barber. An hour and forty-five minutes later I felt like a new man.

"You clean up pretty good kid." I looked at myself in the mirror after my shampoo and haircut.

"Yeah, yeah Dad. Should I thank you now for my rugged good looks?" He winked before the barber tilted me back and covered my face with a hot towel. My skin was prepared with pre-shave oil and then a rich, hot lather of shaving cream was applied. I'm not going to lie, I was a little nervous when I saw the straight razor.

"Don't worry we haven't had an accident in like 60 day." The barbers working on Dad and the others started laughing.

"Stan, will you leave the virgin alone." Jason winked in the mirror. Shit just hearing the word virgin out of Jason's mouth makes me feel bad. He was in the hospital in pain when I was deflowering his little girl and now he is telling a guy with a potentially lethal weapon to go easy on me. I'm going to hell.

"Relax kid. You wouldn't be here if we weren't the best." I breathed a little easier because I knew he was right. My uncle wouldn't have it any other way. With the grain Stan worked like a Jedi master before reapplying the lather and repeating the process against the grain for closeness before putting another hot towel on my face that smelled like lemon. After that he put a mask on my face to replenish the moisture. A cold towel was applied that was infused with lavender essential oil. A toner was applied and then a hydrating after shave balm. All and all it was a relaxing experience and my face was smoother than a baby's bottom. I can't wait for Sophie to feel it. Next was a head massage and manicure. When it came time for our shoe shines the entire shop erupted in laughs over our ridiculous bowling shoes. Yeah, Sophie was right I looked like a clown but at least I was in good company with her dad and mine. We returned to the apartment in good spirits and ready to join our lovely ladies.

Sophie's POV

My morning started out a little rocky. Liam was still passed out and my inbox was full of alerts with photos of Jasmine and I headed to the shower yesterday. The "baby watch" headlines were ridiculous and some photos even had circles pointing out my "bump". I didn't want Liam to be upset so I emptied is inbox, left him a bottle of water, some Advil, and a note. Before I left for the day I kissed my father and asked him not to trouble Liam by telling him about the media. Luckily only a few of the vultures were out when we left the building with our security detail. When we got the Donatelli's we were all put to work. Jasmine and I were tasked with finishing the favors.

"Why five Jordan almonds? I asked as I carefully counted out five of the white candies and surrounded them in a round piece of silky organza with silver trim that we finished off with a white satin ribbon with a delicate flower and silver beads.

"The almond is bittersweet and is a symbol for life." Nonni started to explain. "The sugar coating signifies the hope that the sweet will outweigh the bitter."

"But why five?"

"Piccolo, they represent five wishes for the bride and groom: health, wealth, happiness, fertility, and longevity." Jasmine's grandmother has called me her Piccolo since she first met me and it is sweet that she still thinks of me as her little one. I wonder what she will call her great grandchild. I almost slipped and said that Jasmine and Hunter only needed four almonds. I swear Jasmine kicked me from underneath the table.

"That's really sweet. I think all add Jordan almonds to our wedding"

Most of the food was being done by other friends and family, but nobody makes meatballs for Big Ant but his wife and this is an anniversary party for them too.

"Well, now I know the secret." Ana said as she took her apron off. "It's the love." The ladies had spent the day hearing the love story of Maria and Anthony Sr. It's no wonder Jasmine loves so deeply. My parents never had that, but Ana reminded me that she never had it either but now she has it with Christian. I smiled broadly because I knew she was right. Liam and I love each other and that has nothing to do with our parents, and everything to do with us. I am not my mother. A car picked us up and took us to the beautiful hotel where a team was waiting for us in our suite to do our hair and make-up. Besides ringing in the New Year with my fiancée, I had a plan for tonight to show the press without a doubt that "baby watch" was over, because no bun was in this oven.


	125. Let's get this party started

Jasmine's POV

As much as I wanted to go with Sophie, Kate, Ana, and Gail to get ready for the party I wanted to see my husband more. His mother insisted that no trip to New York was complete without a trip to the Great White Way and I had to help my mother finish getting ready for the party.

"Hi" I jumped at the sound of his voice and the towel that was wrapped around my body fell to the floor.

"Shit you scared me."

"I'm sorry Bella." He wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed me on the neck. "God, you're beautiful."

I moaned and tilted my head. "I miss you today. How was the play?"

He chuckled "Why the hell didn't you warn me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Knight." I feigned innocence.

"Oh really, imagine my surprise as I'm sitting between my mother and my grandmother when Holly Golightly drops her towel much in the same way you just did." I couldn't help but giggle when he smacked my bare ass.

"Well I hope you didn't get this good of a look at the theatre."

"Don't worry, the bubbles were strategically placed. Plus this is the only moon river I'm interested in seeing." He trailed his hand between my cheeks and found his destination. My legs turned to jelly and he held me tighter against his body as he inserted his finger inside of me.

"So beautiful" He whispered against my neck.

"Hunter" He inserted another finger and used his thumb to rub my clit. His plunging rhythm caused me to shudder and before I knew what was happening I was on the bed and Excalibur was gliding inside of me. His tongue darted across my hardened nipples before he began suckling them. "Oh god" The ache between my legs was unbearable and I clamped my muscles around him as he released himself inside of me.

Hunter looked in me in awe as he hovered over my body using his elbows to support his weight. "Have I told you how incredibly sexy you are Bella?" I lifted my head and kissed him chastely.

"Thank you. You're pretty sexy yourself husband. We better get going or we'll be later for our own party." We got up and took another shower. I did my hair and make-up in the bathroom while Hunter got dressed in the bedroom. My jaw hit the floor when I saw him. His ass was flawless in his black Hugo Boss slacks and his shoulders look magnificent in his black slim fit dress shirt. He heard my deep intake of breath and turned around. Holly hell, his skinny tie matched my hot pink FMP's perfectly. The eyes of my dark Knight blazed.

"See something you like Bella." I swear I had to rub the drool off my chin.

"No, something I love." I licked my lips.

"You better stop looking at me like that; your mother has already knocked three times to see when we would be ready to go." I dropped my silk dressing robe to reveal my black lace strapless bra and matching thong underwear. Now it was his turn to drool. He adjusted his pants. "I'm going to wait downstairs." He said gruffly while smacking my ass when he walked by. I put on my black strapless chiffon dress. The sweetheart bodice accentuated my cleavage but the flowing fabric made me feel less self-conscious that someone might notice my growing belly. When I slipped on my shoes and looked at myself in the mirror I felt beautiful, and I knew my husband would pleased too. I stopped at the top of the stairs and the eyes of my family gazed up at me with smiles. The ride to the church hall was filled with excited chatter. Due to the last minute decision to have the party, the church was the only location available but that was fine with me. I was shocked when we arrived. My mother had told me her plans to transform the hall, but in all honesty I hadn't really been paying attention. Tulle was hung from the ceiling and covered all the walls. White twinkle lights were added giving the room a magical feeling. The tables and chairs were covered in white linens with silver overlays and sashes on the chairs. The table center pieces varied; some had pillar candles, some had tall vases with white calla lilies, and some had low square vases filled with hydrangeas and white roses surrounded by white votive candles.

"Wow Mama, it's beautiful." Music from the DJ filled the room. My brothers and father made a bee line for the bar. My mother and Nonni went to check how things were going in the kitchen, and Hunter and I were surrounded by my old friends. He gripped my hand tightly, probably in fear for his own life. Back off girls this one is mine.

Sophie's POV

So, I was thrill when the designer contacted me. I don't like relying on Liam for money and I would never ask Dad for something so frivolous. The only thing that she asked was that I be photographed in the dress. "Kate, can you take my picture?" I asked as I came out of the room that I had changed in. The crash of the champagne flute breaking against the marble floor startled me.

"Are you okay?" All eyes were on me and not the broken glass. Nobody answered. "What? What's wrong with all of you?"

"Holy cow" Ana was the first to break the silence. She shook her head like she was shaking out cob webs.

"Your Dad is going to have a heart attack." Gail said with her hands over her mouth,

"Liam's going to rip his pants." Kate added with her hands on her hips.

I shrugged my shoulders. "What? It's just a dress and I'm sick of the dam paps reporting that I'm pregnant."

"Well you might be after you wear that because my son won't be able to keep his hands off you." I admit the dress is tight but I love the draping and the off-the-shoulder straps.

"Oh my god, it reminds me of that dress that Mia made me wear on that first trip to Aspen." Ana started laughing at the memory.

"My point exactly, Teddy was born nine months after that trip if I do recall." Kate scowled at Ana.

"Don't worry Kate, Liam and I have no plans to make you a grandmother anytime some." Although that's probably what Jasmine and Hunter thought too.

"Thank you sweetie, you do look great, it was just a bit of a shock. Here hand me your phone and I will take that picture for you." I handed Kate my phone and gave my best runway pose. I sent out the photo to my social media like I had promised the dress designer.

Headed out to ring in the New Year with my best guy in this amazing Nicole Miller design #staysafe! 2024 is going to be amazing! sophie_taylor

Immediately my phone began blowing up. Reynolds knocked on the door and told us that it was time to go. Dad, Liam, Elliot, and Christian were in the lobby waiting for us.

Liam's POV

Thank god Sophie put a wrap on before she came down to the lobby. Christ, the beast nearly burst out of my pants when I saw the picture she posted. Jason would never let her leave the hotel in that dress. We each handed our ladies a long stem rose and got in the cars.

"You look beautiful Peach."

"Thank you Babe." Sophie whispered in my ear as we drove to the church. She stroked my cheek.

"Your face is so soft." She came closer and rubbed her face against mine.

"Keep that up and we're going to need to find a place to get away before the end of the party."

"I know just the place." She winked at me. Holy hell, does life get any better than this? My dick twitched in my pants.

The room was packed when we arrived but we found our table near the families after a stop at the bar. Music filled the room and the drinks were flowing.

"Excuse me." The music ended and Anthony Sr. spoke into the microphone. "It looks like all of our special guests have arrived, so I'd like to be the first to say thank you all for coming and complimenti to my lovely daughter Jasmine and my new son, Hunter." The room erupted in cheers and loud whistles for the couple and Hunter gave Jasmine a kiss. "I'd also like to say to my Maria, La ricchezza del mio cuore è infinita come il mare, e altrettanto profondo il mio amore... più te ne dono, più ne ricevo, perché entrambi sono infiniti**." **Maria blew a kiss at her husband as she whipped a tear from her eye and said "Ti amo tesoro mio."

"That was a quote from Shakespeare." Sophie told everyone at our table. "He said, My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep... the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite." And she said "I love you my darling."

"That is so beautiful." Mom sighed.

"Now, I'd like to welcome Hunter to the stage." Hunter stood from his seat next to Jasmine and grabbed his guitar as a stool was placed on the stage for him. Tony put the mic in a stand.

He looked right a Jasmine. "Thank you for letting me love you baby." I can't believe just a year ago he was asking her in a song for her to let him love her and now they are married and having a baby. I get the feeling he added the word baby to the end of his sentence for the actual baby because of the smile he had on his face when he said it. He began to strum his guitar.

Hold on, to me as we go

As we roll down this unfamiliar road

And although this wave is stringing us along

Just know you're not alone

Cause I'm going to make this place your home

I was lost after the first verse because I looked around the room and all the women were in tears watching Jasmine watch Hunter. The song ended and he jumped of the stage, he couldn't get to her fast enough. The room erupted. Tony took the microphone again. "We have two more surprises before we eat. May I introduce Miss Ellie Knight." Scott and Nic rolled out two large white screens and another that looked like a large frame and the lights dimmed. Ellie took her place inside the large frame wearing a leotard and a wrap skirt. The music started to play and a silhouette of Ellie was project on the screens behind her. She stood frozen in place until the lyrics began. She moved perfectly to the music and the images on the screens moved like they were her reflection. The lyrics were perfect for Hunter and Jasmine.

It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making  
Two reflections into one  
Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

Ellie got a standing ovation and a huge hug from both Hunter and Jasmine. Tony quieted the crowd and Nic rolled the frame out of the way when a video of Hunter and Jasmine began to play on the screens. It started with them as children and ended with them at their wedding.

"Oh my god that's you, Spencer, and Hunter in speedos." Sophie shrieked when she saw the photo.

"I'm going to murder whoever gave them that photo." Dad started laughing. I glared at him.

"What? It wasn't me." He put up his hands in surrender. The video ended and the lights came back up. Again the women were in tears.

"Now buon cibo, buon vino, buoni amici." Tony proclaimed as the buffet lines were opened.

"Even I know that one; good food, good wine, good friend." Sophie looked impressed.

"Mom used to have it on the wall in the kitchen when I was a kid." Everyone at the table started laughing.

"I was in my Italian phase." Mom said in her defense.

"Mangia! Mangia!" Maria urged us when she came to our table. She didn't need to tell me to eat twice. The food smelled delicious. It was a feast; antipasto, bruschetta, shrimp cocktail, risotto, pasta, Maria's famous meatballs, chicken cacciatore, and grilled vegetables. After the delicious meal, the party really started. The booze was flowing and the dance floor was full. Jasmine and Sophie took to the dance floor and pulled Ana, Mom, and Gail up with them. They were really having a great time, Sophie looked sexy as hell and I got hard as hell watching her move in that tight dress. I had to have her. The song ended and the music slowed. I moved to the dance floor.

"May I have this dance Miss?"

"Why yes, but we should be careful my jealous boyfriend is around here somewhere." Jealous boyfriend, this could be fun. I pulled her close and she felt my hardness against her body and smiled.

"I think I can handle your boyfriend." I said against the skin of her sexy neck while I moved my hands lower down her back.

"Oh, okay. I think I can handle your little friend." She rolled her hips toward me.

"Little?"

"Don't worry it's just an expression. I happen to really like your friend. Let's go." I don't know where she was leading me, but I didn't care. We headed towards the bathrooms, but when we got to the end of the hall she took me down another corridor.

"Where are we going?"

"Joey's old make-out spot."

A/N: Song credits Home by Phillip Phillips and Mirrors by Justin Timberlake


	126. Happy New Year?

Jason's POV

We walked into the church hall and it really did look amazing. Upon our entrance I noticed a bar on each side of the room. The young people were mingling around the bar on the left and the older partygoers seemed to be at the bar on the right. Liam and Sophie headed towards the left. I headed to the bar on the right with Christian and Elliot while the ladies found our table.

"I'll have a Peroni and a glass of Chianti please." I know that Anthony will have his favorite Italian beer and the best Tuscan wine available, probably Tenuta Fontodi. Our host was leaning against the bar facing the room.

"Actual pour him an extra-long, Long Island." Tony said to the bartender. "He's going to need it." I had no idea what he was talking about.

Elliot was standing next to me and turned to see what Sr. was looking at. "Holy crap!" Elliot's a hoot and he and Kate have raised a great young man, but tact is not his strong point.

The bartender handed me the drink I didn't order and I turned to see my daughter in a dress that probably would have fit Ava better. I downed the drink and slammed the empty glass on the bar top. Tony promptly ordered me a refill which I took without question. "What the hell was she thinking?"

"Come on Jason. She's at a private party with her fiancée and her father. At least she's not at a nightclub in the Manhattan. What's the worst that could happen?" Leave it to Elliot to try and see the positive in the situation. I still wasn't happy with her dress choice but what could I do about it now. We headed to our table with our drinks. Gail could tell that I was upset.

"I'm sorry Jason, I should have warned you but I thought you would have seen the photo she posted online by now."

"She did what?" I was shocked by my daughter twice in no less than ten minutes time. Thank god that second drink was numbing the pain.

"She's just sick of the paparazzi reporting that she's pregnant."

"Well no doubt that she's not in that dress." Kate swatted Elliot's arm as Sophie and Liam joined us at the table.

"You're not helping things dear." Kate said to Elliot and gave an apologetic smile.

Our host took the stage and thanked everyone for coming, congratulated Jasmine and Hunter on their marriage, and said some really lovely things to his wife Maria. Like him I feel blessed to have found the love of my life in Gail.

Hunter sang a beautiful love song to Jasmine, but I got the feeling the words he said before he began to sing were just as meaningful, "thank you for letting me love you baby". I was watching Anthony's face when Hunter said it and it was like I saw a light bulb go off in his head. Sophie had explained to us that they were waiting to tell the family about the baby until she reached the twelve week mark, but in an instant I knew that he was on to the little secret. After the shock wore off he looked happy. Maybe something in the way Hunter and Jasmine looked at each other reminded him of himself and Maria twenty-five years ago. We enjoyed an amazing dance performance by Ellie Knight and a touching video montage of the newlyweds before we enjoyed an Italian feast. The drinks were flowing and Gail looked sexy as hell dancing with all the girls. The music slowed and I joined my beloved on the dance floor.

"Dance with me Gail." I took her in my arms and we began to move to the music. "You are so beautiful." I sang the lyrics softly in her ear feeling the effects of the Long Island ice teas.

"I want you Jason." Gail whispered back. Between the drama with Dawn upon our arrival, our excessive drinking at the stag night, and Gail being gone all day today, we've barely had a moment of intimacy. True I'm not working, but that doesn't mean that I did check the notes on the security sweep of the building earlier. I knew exactly where to go. I looked around us but I no longer saw Sophie and Liam who were also dancing so I discreetly lead the way. "Where are we going?" Over the years Gail has heard all the stories about Christian and Ana's not so secret rendezvous.

"Time for a trip to the boathouse." I winked.

"God, I've always wanted to go to the boathouse." Once we got past the restroom the corridor was empty and I spotted the door as indicated in the report. We crashed through the door in a passionate kiss. What we didn't expect was the female shriek and the familiar male voice proclaiming "what the hell?" Gail and I scrambled out of the room faster than cockroaches when you turn on the lights.

"Fuck!" I yelled once we were in the safety of the hall. I had to bend over with my hands on my knees to catch my breath because catching your daughter having sex in a storage room is one hell of a sucker punch. I'll never forget that smell, disinfectant and sex. "Fuck!" Gail rubbed circles on my back and tried to get me to calm down.

"Come on Jason, they weren't doing anything different than what we were planning on doing."

"That's easy for you to say Gail, she not your daughter." Fuck, the instant I said it I regretted it. Gail has loved Sophie since day one. The door opened and Sophie and Liam bashfully came out of the closet.

"Sorry Dad." Sophie gave a weak smile, took Liam's hand, and they started walking back towards the party. Gail didn't wait for me. She turned and mouthed "go to hell" as she walked away with them. I'm such a prick. Gail always wanted kids of her own, after years of trying we figured that it just wasn't meant to be. Hell, that's exactly where I'm going. I headed back and joined my friend Tony at the bar where without a word he ordered me another drink, a double. Gail was at the table with Maria and Tony's mother. Liam was at the "kids" bar with Hunter, and Sophie was on the dance floor with Jasmine.

"You look like shit my friend."

"Thanks friend, so would you if you just walked in on Hunter and Jasmine."

"Are you kidding me, I've been sleeping with ear plugs and taking sleeping pills since they arrived. Speaking of my new son-in-law and daughter, I assume you know the truth about the pregnancy test." He raised an eyebrow.

"Look Tony, if I was in your position I would want to know too, but it's not my place to tell you anything. I'm sorry." So I haven't confirmed it or denied it

"I understand Jason. I hope I can trust you and the Grey's to keep an eye on her once she's back in Seattle. She's my only daughter." I held up my glass to his. No words were needed the Donatelli family had done the same for me when Sophie was in New York with her mother. As if she had been conjured by my thoughts, the witch made her grand entrance with her latest piece of crap husband.

"Can this night get any worse?"

"I'm sorry Jason, I swear she wasn't invited. I'll ask her to leave."

"It's okay Tony. I'll have my guys take care of it." I relieved myself to go talk to my crew.

Liam's POV

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Sophie and I had just gotten started when her father and Gail of a people caught us. Now my balls are truly blue and Sophie is so mortified she may never want to have sex again. I headed to the bar with my best friend. Clearly the two douche bags standing at the bar didn't see us.

"Shit man, I swear Jasmine's boobs weren't that big the last time I sucked on them."

"I know, did you see the little tease Sophie. Do you know how many times I tried to get her to cash in her v-card and now she's wearing that dress and those stilettos."

I don't know who was madder, me or Hunter but no way in hell were we going to let these two son of a bitches talk about our girls like that. We both put down our drinks.

Hunter tapped dickhead #1's shoulder. "Excuse me? What did you say about my wife your prick?" They both turned around.

"And did you have something you wanted to say about my fiancée dickhead?" Out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of my future monster-in-law. Could this night get any fucking worse? She was headed straight towards Sophie. I didn't have time to deal with this now and the two assholes had the smuggest looks on their faces. It was obvious this was going to end in us kicking some ass.

"I believe you testa di cazzos need to learn some manners." Tony Jr. said from behind them with Joey by his side. I don't usually let other guys fight for me, but I had to get to Sophie.

"Vaffanculo!" I looked at Hunter for clarification.

"Did you really just tell Anthony Donatelli Jr. to go fuck himself after you stood at this bar, drank his father's booze, and made rude comments about his sister and my wife? Are you really that stupid?" Thank you Hunter for the translation. I really need to learn Italian.

"I think it's time to take out the trash Tony." The guys had complained about how Maria had made them promise no fights tonight while we were out last night and they kept their promise as they escorted them out of the building.

I made my way to the dance floor. Dawn had found Sophie and was dancing near her when her husband was snapping photos. "Are you okay Peach?"

"She won't leave Liam."

"What the hell is your problem Dawn? You aren't welcome here."

"Oh come on Liam. I've known Jasmine and her family just as long as Sophie. We just came to dance and congratulate the bride and groom."

"You aren't wanted here mother. Just go!"

Dawn put her hands up in defeat. "Fine, I get the hint. We're leaving. Happy New Year." That's when I saw our security detail standing ready to take out more trash behind me.

I pulled Sophie close and we got lost in the music. "I love you Sophie."

"I'm not good enough for you Liam." She put her head down. I hate that bitch. Only she can make Sophie feel so small.

I tilted her chin back up and looked her straight in the eye. "Don't let her do that to you. To us. You are more than I could ever dream of Sophie and Dawn is the one that doesn't deserve you." I kissed her between my words when I told her that she was my everything.

The DJ got on the microphone and servers began circulating with trays of champagne. Jasmine and Hunter were standing right next to us in the center of the dance floor. The rest of the Knights, Grey's, and Donatelli's joined us. The room was rather quiet and Joey handed Jasmine a flute.

"Here sis."

"She can't have that." Ellie giggled as she stood hanging off Nic obviously a little tipsy. Her parents did not look like they were happy with her.

"Why not?"

"Because she's pregnant you silly." 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

"Happy New Year!"

Testa di cazzo – dick head

Vaffanculo! – fuck off or go fuck yourself


	127. Crashing Down

Gail's POV

The instant he said it I knew he was sorry, but he has to learn to control himself when it comes to Sophie. She's not his little girl anymore. I glanced around the room and saw Kate, Elliot, Ana, and Christian on the dance floor, so I joined Maria and Nonni at a table.

"You look like you could use a drink Gail." Maria poured me a glass of something yellow and offered me a plate of dessert. The drink was wet, cold, and tasted just like a lemon drop. It was delicious. The dessert was like fried dough that was twisted and covered in powdered sugar. The only thing that would make this better would be sharing it with Jason. No, no, no. Why do I always let him off the hook so easily?

"This is delicious Maria." I held up my drink in salute and finished the contents of my glass.

"Careful Gail that Limoncello will sneak up on you and packs on heck of a hangover."

"What are these cookies?" I asked.

"They're called Wanda. I'll send you home with the recipe." I knew Jason was watching so I put back my head and laughed like I was having the best time without him. Maria winked at me and I knew she was fully aware of what I was doing.

Jasmine's POV

Sophie pulled me out on the dance floor. "What's wrong with you?"

"Dad and Gail just caught Liam and me in the closet." She was beet red in embarrassment.

"Oh my God, you finally went to 'the closet'?" Do you remember how many times Marco tried to get you to give it up?"

"Holy shit!" I turned to see what Sophie was looking at. It was a sight I never wanted to see. My husband standing toe to toe with one of my ex-boyfriends flanked by Marco who was head to head with Liam. This was bad, very bad.

"Cavolo, I will never hear the end of it if a fight breaks out." I started to say a Hail Mary. I was never so happy to see my brothers, but I was instantly blinded when a camera flash went off in my face. "What the hell?" As soon as I was able to see again, I realized that a man was taking photos of Sophie and her mother. Unbelievable! The look on Sophie's face was one of both horror and sadness. Will this woman ever stop? I grabbed Dawn by the wrist. "Who the hell invited you? Why don't you get back on your broom stick and fly away."

Dawn gave me an evil smile. "I guess you still haven't learned any manners Jasmine. I just wanted to say congratulations to you and your groom." Dawn never liked me because on more than one occasion as a teen I had told her where to shove it.

"Are you okay Sophie?" I knew that she wasn't, but the cavalry was coming.

Liam wrapped his arms around Sophie and Hunter joined me. "Are you okay Peach?"

"She won't leave." Sophie barely got out.

"What the hell is your problem Dawn? You aren't welcome here." Liam was pissed.

"Oh come on Liam. I've known Jasmine and her family just as long as Sophie. We just came to dance and congratulate the bride and groom." Yeah right, Dawn always has a reason for doing things. What was her angle?

"You aren't wanted here mother. Just go!" Wow! I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. Sophie finally stood up to her mother.

Dawn put her hands up in defeat. "Fine, I get the hint. We're leaving. Happy New Year." Two of Jason's goon squad stood behind Liam and Sophie to escort Dawn and her husband of the month out the door. A sense of relief washed over me once they were leaving. Hunter took me in his arms and I felt myself begin to relax as we began to sway to the music.

"What happened at the bar?"

"Nothing" I knew he was hiding the truth from me.

"Hunter, we saw you talking to Lanz and Marco." He smiled.

"Lanz and Marco? Liam and I prefer dickhead #1 and #2." I couldn't help but laugh because compared to Hunter and Liam they were really dickhead's.

"Everything is fine. For once your brothers are being useful by taking out the trash." Hunter pulled me closer.

"I'm sorry Hunter."

"For what?"

"For my past. If I had known…" I wish I had been stronger in my convictions like Sophie.

"Hey, stop it." He put his forehead against mine and looked deep in my eyes. "We can't change the past. I can't say that I'm happy that you have a one, but I have one too. That's behind us; you and our baby are my future, my forever." He kissed me and I felt his love.

"God, I love you. When can we get out of here?" I said breathlessly.

He laughed and whispered in my ear. "God I love these hormones. It's almost midnight. We'll leave right after that." Mom and dad booked us in the honeymoon suite at the Ritz and Uncle Mike is lending us his vintage Alfa Romeo. Mom said that we had to get away in a car that was decorated in flowers instead of empty cans that would pave our road to the dolce vita. Doesn't she realize that I already have the sweet life? We got caught up in the music. It was as if we were the only ones in the room and soon the DJ was on the microphone and servers were handing out champagne. The music ended and we were surrounded by our family. My brothers returned looking a little ruffled. Joey handed me a glass of champagne.

"Here sis." I gulped as I took the glass and looked at my husband.

Ellie began to giggle, obviously she had been drinking and Vivian and Edward did not look pleased with her. "She can't have that."

"Why not?" Hunter tightened his grip around me.

"Because she's pregnant you silly." I never even heard the countdown, but I was snapped out of my haze when everyone around us yelled out "Happy New Year!"

I looked at my father, he didn't seem surprised. I looked at my mother and Nonni and they were both holding back their laughter. "You knew?" My mother finally got out to my father.

"I figured it out tonight. How long have you known?" He asked my mother.

"The minute she came home for vacation." My mother looked at me and put her hand on my cheek. "Your glowing figlia." Thank you Mama I mouthed to my mother.

Scott gave Hunter a slap on the back and congratulated him. "You knocked up my little sister?" My older brother Tony growled. Oh shit, I knew my brothers wouldn't be happy.

"I'm not surprised the way you two go at it." Nonni slapped Joey's arm and I was mortified knowing my brother had been sleeping in the room next to us all this time.

"This isn't fucking funny Joey." Tony turned to face Hunter with clinched fists. "Is that why you got married?" I wasn't going to stand for this. It wasn't Hunter's fault that I forgot my pills. I tried to step between my husband and my brother but my father stopped me.

"Anthony, apologize to your sister and brother. You know dam well that Hunter honorably asked for your sister's hand back in September."

"But …"

"But nothing, your sister is happily married with a baby on the way." Dad and mom have never spoken about her being pregnant when they got married, but everyone knows that Tony wasn't premature since he was born just seven months after they got married and weighed over nine pounds. Dad turned to face Hunter and I and raised his glass "Per cent'anni" A tear rolled down my face when my father wished my husband and I a hundred years. The rest of my family followed by wishing us best wishes by adding "Auguri" followed by a round of hugs and well wishes. A sense of relief came over me, now I could really enjoy being pregnant.

Jason's POV

As the crowd began to gather on the dance floor I made my way towards Gail. I took her hand and she tried to pull it away but I wouldn't let her. "I'm an ass Gail. I don't want to end the year like this. I love you more than anything, please forgive me. Please."

"You're right Jason, you are a giant ass. An ass I happen to love." She smiled and I kissed her. She pulled away. "From now on you aren't allowed to drink anything alcoholic with the name 'tea' in it."

"I couldn't agree with you more." Around us people began to count down and when they reached one I kissed my wife, my heart, my world, with every ounce of passion that I could.

"Wow! If that kiss was any indication, this is going to be a great year." Hell yeah baby. I took Gail in my arms and we began to dance and sing Auld Lang Syne.

A throat cleared behind us. "Excuse me sir, but we have a situation." Fuck, what now? Gail squeezed my hand and signaled that she understood that I needed to speak with Reynolds. I followed him to the hallway.

"What's the situation Reynolds?" Shit, I shouldn't have had so much to drink tonight.

"Sir it seems that someone has alerted the press as to the whereabouts of Miss Taylor tonight and posted several pictures of her dancing online."

"That bitch!" Once again Dawn was proven that she can't be trusted and that she has no regard for Sophie and her personal safety.

"That dress has created quite the buzz and a crowd of paparazzi have formed outside to try and catch a shot."

"God dam it. We need to get out of here."

"Yes sir, we have the cars ready for your departure."

"Fine, I'll gather everyone. You get outside and try and control the crowd and have one car brought to the front entrance and the other to the back." Reynolds left to follow my orders without hesitation. I spotted Elliot and Christian and the bar so I joined them.

"Gentleman, we have a broccoli alert." Okay, so it sounded stupid when I used our code word without the children present, but without question they followed me to find the ladies. I found Sophie talking to Jasmine, but Liam wasn't with her. Gail was with her.

"Hey Daddy, are you okay?"

"Sophie we have a situation, we need to leave now." She knew by the tone of my voice it was urgent.

"Call me tomorrow girl." Sophie gave Jasmine a hug.

"Dad, Liam's in the restroom." I hurried them towards the door. "Dad I need to get my things."

"I'll wait for Liam and get your things. Come on." Everyone else was waiting at the rear exit. "Christian you and Ana are going with Gail and Sophie. Elliot, go get Liam. He's in the can and then go to the table to collect our things and meet Kate and I at the front exit."

"Is this really necessary?" Christian glared at his brother.

"Okay, I go it. I'll see you at the door. Godspeed." He gave a mock salute to his brother as I ushered the Grey's and the loves of my life out the back door to the waiting SUV. The vultures must have figured out what was going on because several of them came around the corner and began running behind the car, snapping pictures. Kate and I quickly made our way to the front exit. Elliot and a concerned Liam approached with all the jackets and our personal effects.

"The car is right outside. Kate you go first. You all know the drill." It's pretty sad that we've actually practiced this at home. We call it a carpool party with the kids. They think it's a game to see how fast we can all get in the cars. The cameras were going crazy. The paparazzi had no boundaries and Elliot actually had to shove several out of Kate's path to the car.

"Where's Sophie Liam?"

"What do you think of her dress Liam?"

"When is the weeding Liam?"

"Whose party is this?"

"Is Sophie still inside?"

The car was less than one hundred yards from the door, but it seemed like a mile. When the door closed we were all thankful. "Thank fuck!" Sawyer pulled away.

"Broccoli alert, I swear that is the dumbest code word ever." Elliot rolled his eyes. "We need to come up with a cooler one." I hated code broccoli too, but kids hate broccoli so we knew they would lose interest fast if they heard us talking about vegetables.

"Who the hell tipped them off?" Kate seethed.

"Dawn."

"That bitch!" Kate, Elliot, and Liam all expressed simultaneously.

"Will she ever leave us alone? Sophie doesn't deserve any of this."

"Hey, Sophie is going to be fine. She's strong just like her Dad and she has all of us." Kate tried to reassure her son. The rest of the car ride was quiet. When we arrived at the apartment we were surprised that we arrived before the other car. I fished my phone out of my pocket and so did Liam. Christian's did not pick up, so I tried Reynolds. No answer.

"It went to her voice mail. I don't like this Jason. They should have been here before us."

"Try her again."

I began to dial another number in desperation. "Welch I need a 20 on the Q7, now!"

Fuck! All of our phones starting going off at once instantly I knew this couldn't be good. My entire word was in that car and my world just came crashing down on me.

Cavolo – Holy crap!

Figlia – daughter


	128. Off To See The Wizard

A/N: Please remember I'm not a doctor; I just play one on TV (jk)

Liam's POV

** Breaking News **

Millionaire Couple & America's Sweetheart involved in fatal car accident

My phone fell out of my hands and my legs gave way. This can't be real. This can't be happening. I looked up at Jason. His hand covered his mouth and he ran out of the room. It barely registered in my mind that he was heaving in the bathroom. Mom's arms surrounded me. Everything was moving in slow motion. Dad was barking orders at Sawyer; he had taken over the roles of Jason and Uncle Christian. My body began shaking violently. Oh god, Teddy, Phoebe, and Madison. It crushed me when my mother died when I was ten years old. What if they just lost both of their parents?

"Look at me Liam!" Mom held my face in her hands and forced me to look in her eyes. "We don't know anything right now. We need to get to the hospital. Can you walk?" I nodded and she helped me of the floor.

"I can't lose her Mom. We can't lose any of them." Tears rolled down my cheeks. Her best friend, her sisters was in that car too and she was holding it all together for me.

"Liam Grey, do you ever quit in a match before the final buzzer rings." She didn't wait for me to answer. "No, you don't and you're not going to start now." Mom was right I had to stay strong for Sophie, Gail, Aunt Ana, Uncle Christian, and the rest of the family. The only thing I remember about the car ride to the hospital was that Dad was on the phone the entire time. Mom sat in the middle and held my hand and Jason's hand.

The press was everywhere when we arrived. The camera flashes were blinding and they were all yelling questions. Questions we didn't have any answers too. The alert reported fatalities, but we had no idea what we were facing when we walked in the hospital emergency room.

Dad and Jason rushed towards the information desk. "Grey and Taylor" They barked at the woman behind the desk.

"And you are?" This woman was a piece of work.

Dad beat his hand on the counter. "We are family. Where are they? What's going on?" The doors opened behind us and an older woman dresses in a formal gown swooped in and had the full attention of the woman behind the desk.

"Chief"

"Are you in charge here?" Dad barked at the woman.

"Yes, I'm the chief of staff Dr. Foley. Nurse Robertson, please show them to the private waiting area and get security down here to get this fucking circus out of my E.R. entrance." She turned to face us. "I'm sorry about this. Please let me go find out what is going on and I'll be with you as soon as possible."

"Then news reported fatalities, please we need to know." I croaked out my sentence as mom held me close.

"I understand. Let me get that update." She gave me a sympathetic look and left us. We followed the nurse to a waiting room. Dad's phone rang.

"Grey. Sorry Dad. We don't know anything yet. Yeah. I'll call you as soon as we know anything. I love you too Dad." He shoved his phone back in his pocket and looked at us. "They are all on lockdown at the compound and we're blocking all media so that the kids don't hear anything false."

"Thanks Babe." Mom gave Dad a loving look. The sound of the ticking clock on the wall filled the silent room. Seconds seemed like minutes. The door opened and Dr. Foley came in. Gone was the gown and now she was wearing scrubs and a white doctor's coat. She reminded me of my grandmother. She was followed by two men in awful suits. We all sprang to our feet. She was flooded by questions from all of us, so she held up her hands.

"I know you are anxious, please sit down I will tell you what I know and then I'll answer all of your questions one at a time."

"Thank you doctor" Mom said.

"These are investigators from the NYPD." They introduced themselves and Dad shook their hands. I didn't care who they were. I needed answers. We all sat down.

"The driver of the vehicle, Mark Reynolds was pronounced dead on the scene." Mom's hand covered her mouth as she let out a gasp. Jason's head dropped. "Mr. Grey suffered some minor lacerations and has a sprained wrist. Mrs. Grey is complaining of some neck pain, so she is having a MRI but it appears to just be whiplash. Mrs. Taylor has a broken collar bone and bruised ribs." Jason and the doctor both took a deep breath.

"What about Sophie?" I asked impatiently. I needed to know.

Dr. Foley looked directly at me and then one of the officers spoke up. "The car was hit on the driver's side prior to the rollover, so Miss Taylor and Mr. Reynolds suffered the majority of the injuries." Oh god, oh god, oh god. Not Sophie too.

The doctor took my hand. "Liam right?" I nodded. "She's alive." Jason and I looked at each other while mom and dad hugged. "She's not out of the woods yet. She suffered a head injury so we will be watching her closely for the next 48 hours and her ankle was crushed. We're going to have to do surgery once we know the extent of the brain injury." I didn't even realize I was crying until the doctor handed me a tissue.

"Can we see them?" Jason asked.

"Mr. Grey insisted that he accompany his wife, so you can see then when they get back from imaging."

"That sounds like my brother." Dad said trying to bring light to the situation. "I'm going to call Dad." He said before he pulled out his phone.

"We've put Sophie is a medically induced coma for now, but yes you can see her, and Mrs. Taylor is asking for you Mr. Taylor."

"We'll need the contact information on Mr. Reynolds so that we can contact his next of kin."

Sawyer stepped forward. "I know this might be a little unorthodox, but can I notify them? We've worked together for a very long time and I know his family." Dr. Foley looked to the officers for approval. They shrugged their shoulders. "You'll have to make a positive id first but then yes, you may contact the family."

"I'll do it." Jason had said very little so far.

"T. you have enough to worry about with Gail and Sophie. Let me handle this." Sawyer begged his boss and friend.

"No, he was my man. It's my responsibility." He looked at the officers. "What about the other car? Have any arrest been made?"

"They suffered minor injuries. The driver is being held for reckless driving. The passenger was cited for unauthorized photography and released."

"Are you kidding me? They need to be arrested for murder! A good man is lying in the morgue because they chased them down." Jason was on his feet and in the detectives face. "My daughter is in a coma and three other people are hurt."

"Mr. Taylor, I suggest you back off or you'll find yourself in a cell."

"Fine, just put me in the same cell as the son-of-a-bitch so I can kill him myself!" Sawyer and Dad pulled Jason back.

"Jason, Gail and Sophie need you right now." Mom tried to calm him down. She was right.

"She's right Jason, but trust me they will get what is coming to them." I won't rest until justice is served for Mark and my family.

Jason stepped back and adjusted the collar of his shirt. "Fine, can you take me to my wife and daughter now?"

Jason, Sawyer, and I all left the room following the doctor.

Elliot's POV

I never thought I would be thankful for all those stupid drills and code word my brother has, but tonight I couldn't be more thankful for my over protective control freak little brother. I was giving Sawyer orders and on the phone immediately. The family was gathered and relocated to the compound on lockdown. Extra security was put in place in Seattle and ordered for us here in New York, they are already working with hospital security. The legal team has been notified, and Andrea is waiting for an update so that we can make an official statement.

Jason, Sawyer, and Liam just left with Dr. Foley leaving Kate and I here alone. I hung up the phone with my father.

"You did great Babe." Kate kissed me and then held me tighter than ever before. Her entire body began to shake and she finally let down the walls she had put up to try and help Liam stay strong through all of this.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't cry." I kissed the top of her head and wiped away her tears. "Sophie is strong. She's going to be fine." The door opened and all of our fears were instantly gone and replaced with pure hate when we turned to face the person coming in the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kate demanded.

"I saw the news. She's my daughter." That witch! I had to hold Kate back, but all I really wanted to do was let her go. Couldn't we just throw a bucket of water on her so that she would melt away?

"This is all your fault?" Kate spat out.

"I wasn't anywhere near the accident." How the hell was Jason Taylor ever with this woman?

"Your little stunt with the pictures and telling everyone where Sophie was tonight set this all in motion you idiot. No mother I know would sell their own child out for money or fame."

"I hope her face wasn't injured. It's such a pretty face."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Your daughter is in a coma, fighting for her life and you are worried about her face. Get the hell out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Elliot can I use your phone?" I handed my wife my phone and she hit re-dial. She put it on speaker.

"Any update son?" Dad answered the phone.

"It's Kate. I have you on speaker phone. I could use a favor Dad." I love that my wife calls him that. I hope one day Sophie will call me Dad too.

"Anything darling."

"Could you get a restraining order for Sophie on Dawn?"

"Gladly. I'll have it filed in the morning."

"Thanks Dad. We will call you if we have any other updates." They said their goodbyes and Kate ended the phone and handed it back to me. If looks could kill Dawn and Kate would both be dead.

"You can't keep me from my daughter."

"Watch me! Just because you gave birth to her doesn't make you her mother." I couldn't agree with Kate more. Time and time again Dawn has shown her true colors. Kate isn't Liam's biological mother but she has earned the right to be his mom, just as Carrick and Grace have done for me, Christian, and Mia so it makes sense to me that it can go both ways. Dawn doesn't deserve to be a part of Sophie's life. "Now I suggest you get out of here before Jason see's you because I don't think Elliot will be able to keep him from murdering you. Dawn stomped out of the room.

"I wish we could just pour water on that witch and watch her melt into a puddle." Ava has been reading The Wizard of Oz, so Kate laughed at my analogy.

"Me too. I swear that woman has no heart."

"No, her blood dried up a long time ago.

"Do you think if I clicked my heals three times we could go home and this nightmare would be over?" I pulled her close to me.

"Don't worry Kitty, good always triumphs over evil and Sophie is a light that will chase away the darkness.

"Just like Ana did for Christian?" I kissed the top of her head.

"And you for me Kate."

"I love you Elliot Grey." Kate has saved me from myself more than once over the years.

"I love you Kate Grey. More than you will ever know. Now let's go see our family."


	129. Good vs Evil

Jason's POV

The doctor explained that Sophie was in the ICU because she needed constant monitoring and that Gail was still down in the E.R. and would be released shortly. As much as I wanted to be with Sophie I knew that Liam needed to be with her more and that Gail needed me.

"I will be up as soon as I can. Kiss my girl for me Liam and tell her that I'm coming and call me if you need anything or if anything changes. "

"She won't even know that I'm there." Liam is crushed and I'm sure the memory of losing his mother is weighing heavily upon him.

"Trust me Liam, she'll know." The doors to the elevator closed, I was taken back to see Gail, and Luke went with the detectives to the morgue.

"Jason" Gail tried to sit up but the sudden movement obviously caused her pain.

"Careful." I quickly took in my wife's injuries. Her arm is being held in place by a sling that is wrapped around her body and she has obviously been crying. I kissed her chastely on the lips. "I'm here Sunshine." Gail is my daily dose of sunshine since it rains about 150 days a year in Seattle, she always brightens my day.

"Jason, they won't tell me anything about Sophie or Mark but I saw Christian and Ana before they took her to imaging." She started to weep which caused her to grimace.

"Gail you need to keep still. I'll tell you everything." I squeezed her free hand. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but Mark didn't make it." She gasped and tears rolled down her face. Mark Reynolds has been with us since he came out of the corps. Gail loves him like a son and Teddy and the girls are going to be devastated.

"No, no, no! This can't be happening." She was in shock. "What about Sophie?" She whispered.

"She has a head injury and a broken ankle. She's a fighter, like her old man. She'll be okay."

"Jason Taylor, I know you. What aren't you telling me?" This is the one person I can't hide anything from. Time to bite the bullet.

"The next 48 hours are critical. They have her in a medically induced come and she's going to need surgery to reconstruct her ankle." I took a deep breath. I have to believe she will be okay, because the alternative is something I just can't face and Gail knows it.

"Oh god Jason. You need to go to her. Why are you here?"

"Because you are my wife Gail."

"But …"

"But nothing, Liam is with Sophie and as soon as you are discharged you are going to go get some much needed rest and I will go upstairs." Gail knew better than to fight me on this.

Liam's POV

Dr. Foley showed me to the ICU. Sophie Looked so small in the bed with all the machines attached to her. She had a bandage wrapped around her head, an IV in her arm, multiple cuts, bruises starting to form everywhere, and her leg suspended and immobilized. I carefully kissed her right check and sank into the chair at her bedside. "I'm here Peach, I love you. Please come back to me, I need you, we all need you." The only response was the beep of the heart monitor and the cuff expanding on her arm to take her blood pressure. I closed my eyes and started thinking of all the moments we have shared together and all our plans for the future. "Mom, please watch over her. I can't lose her too." I silently offered a prayer up to my mother in heaven.

For a moment I forgot where I was. I opened my eyes. Maybe it was all a bad dream, but then I heard the familiar beeps coming for the machines and saw Sophie's broken body. "How long was I out?" Jason was sitting in a chair that had been added next to mine.

"Not long."

"How is she?" I rubbed the top of Sophie's hand.

"No change. They said they will know more tomorrow when they do another scan to check for swelling."

"What about everybody else?"

"I sent them back to the apartment. To get some sleep."

"Good. What about you?"

"I'll sleep when I'm dead." A nurse came in to check on her and smiled at me.

"You know she won't be waking up until we take her off the Pentobarbital, so you should really go get some sleep and come back."

"I'll leave when she leaves." Jason and I both echoed causing the nurse to chuckle.

"You're a lucky girl sweetie to have two hunky guys sitting vigil over you like this." She said to Sophie as she changed her IV bag.

"You talked to her." The nurse shrugged her shoulders.

"Of course and you should too."

"Do you think she'll hear us?"

"I don't know, but it couldn't hurt. I'll be back in a little bit." With that she left the room.

"Want some coffee Jason?"

"Sure." As much as I didn't want to leave her I knew Jason needed time alone with her too and I really needed to try to reach Hunter and Jasmine before they saw the news or heard from someone else.

I dialed Hunter's number as I made my way to the vending machines, but it went straight to voicemail. I looked at my watch. It was 4:28 in the morning. "Hunter, keep Jas away from her phone and the news. Call me as soon as you get this." I marked the message as urgent and sent him a text to call me ASAP too. As I walked back in the room Jason was talking to Sophie with tears in his eyes. "Sorry to interrupt." I handed him his cup of sludge. "It isn't Seattle's finest." He gave a weak smile.

"No, there is no place like home."

"Was Luke able to reach Mark's family?" I've idolized these guys since I was a kid.

"Yeah, you know his parents died a few years ago so that just leaves his younger sister, Suzie. All of us have wills and arrangements made for circumstances like this, so everything should come together fairly easily."

"That seems so morbid."

"It's just reality in our line of work Liam. Sure we take every precaution to avoid situations like this, but it wouldn't be fair to our families to leave them so suddenly and be un-prepared. Reynolds was trained in tactical driving and the Q7 has the highest safety rating avaialble. That's why they are called accidents. Nothing can be done to prevent them."

"How can you say that Jason? Plenty could have been done to avoid this."

"Look Liam, I'm pissed too and trust me your uncle is going to have every lawyer in the state of New York working on this if he has to for justice to be served. I'm just saying that Reynolds couldn't have done anything different. He died doing what he loved, protecting your family and mine."

"Can we do anything for Suzie?"

"Kate already spoke to Luke. I think they have it covered. Plus your uncle will make sure that no expense is spared and that Suzie has all the help she needs."

"Jason, can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure Liam. You can ask me anything."

"What did you ever see in Dawn? She's so different from Gail and she's such a …"

"Bitch!"

"Yeah, that. I don't think I've ever hated anyone as much as I hate her. I want her to die a slow and painful death for all the pain she has caused this amazing woman." I put my head down and rubbed her arm. "Sophie shouldn't have to deal with crazy people like Dawn and that stalker Todd in her life. Sophie is so pure and kind."

"She is pretty amazing." Jason held her fingers in his hand. "I feel the same way. I can't explain it, but something changed in Dawn. She wasn't always such a monster."

"I'm not going to let Dawn continue to hurt her. If she wasn't so evil, so greedy, she never would have posted those photos and the paparazzi wouldn't have been chasing the car. This is all her fault."

"You're right." Said a small voice from the door. Jason and I both looked up and the she-devil herself was standing in the doorway with tears running down her face. "I never meant for any of this to happen. I'm sorry Jason. I'm so sorry for everything. Please…"

Jason and I were both on our feet but all focus on Dawn quickly faded when buzzers and alarms started going off all around Sophie. The room was swarmed by medical staff and in a fraction of a second Jason and I were forced out of the room as we both yelled out her name in agony.


	130. Light of Day

Kate's POV

We all tried to get a few hours of sleep, but it was useless we all wanted to be at the hospital. Gail and I packed a change of clothes for Liam and Jason. They both must be exhausted. Elliot called in a large breakfast order; we all felt so helpless maybe his brother's food issues had finally rubbed off on him. The elevator doors opened and what we saw wasn't good. Liam and Jason were both white as ghosts in the hall and that witch Dawn was cowering in the corner balling her eyes out. It was a good thing that I wasn't carrying the coffee tray because I dropped the bag of clothes I brought and rushed to my son and took him in my arms. "What happened?"

He trembled in my arms. "I can't live without her Mom."

I pulled away so that I could see his face "Liam, look at me. Tell me what happened."

"We don't know." Jason answered for him. "We were talking to her when she came in the room." He pointed to his ex-wife with a look of disgust on his face. "All of a sudden all these alarms stated going off and they kicked us out." Gail tried to sooth Jason who was in just as bad shape as Liam.

I turned to look at the woman I loathed. "Why are you crying? This is all your fault." My voice was raised and I tore myself away from my son to face the evil woman. Just them the sliding glass door to Sophie's room opened and the curtain was drawn back. A chill ran through me when I saw her fragile body in the bed.

"I don't know what's going on here, but I suggest you take this shit somewhere else it's not good for her." The nurse scolded all of us in a low voice.

"Is she okay?" Liam asked as his father stood behind him with his hands on his shoulders to steady him.

"Her blood pressure plummeted, but we have her stabilized. I told you she would know that you were here. I suggest you keep her stress level down to a minimum. The drugs we have her on for the coma are for her brain, and based on what just happened I don't think her heart can take this drama. I suggest you keep anyone that might upset her away from her." The nurse smiled at Liam and Jason. "It looks like they brought you some breakfast. Why don't you take a break and go eat in the waiting room while we run some tests." She pointed to the waiting room.

"I don't want to leave her."

"Liam you and Jason go eat, I'll stay with her." Gail was a smart lady and knew this was one way to get them both to go try and eat something. "She won't be alone." She gave her husband a kiss on the lips and pushed him towards the waiting room. Ana took Jason by the arm and Elliot guided Liam towards the door. Dawn began to move towards the room with us.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" No way in hell was I going to let this woman sit with us.

She wiped her tears away. "I'm going to go wait. Like the nurse said."

"You're unbelievable Dawn." I grabbed her by the arm and began pulling her towards the stairwell so that I could give this woman a piece of my mind.

"Kate" His domineering voice filled the air. "Go take care of Liam. I'd like to have a word with Mrs. Wallace." I wouldn't say that Christian and I have become friends over the years, but I would say that we have a mutual respect for each other. We both love this family and will do just about anything to keep it protected and happy. He gave me a reassuring look. If anyone could intimidate Dawn, Christian Grey could.

Christian's POV

I took Dawn firmly by the arm with my uninjured arm and lead her to the stairs with Sawyer following.

She pulled her arm away from me. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

I pushed her up against the wall and pushed my finger to her shoulder. "I'm the man that can bury you and your piece of shit husband so deep they will never find your bodies."

"Is that a threat Mr. Grey?" I laughed out loud as she glared at me.

"I don't make threats Mrs. Wallace. Trust me; you don't want to go to battle with me. You will lose. I have enough evidence on your husband's shady business deals to put you both away for life."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because for some reason Sophie still believes you will change and that maybe one day you will be the mother that she deserves."

"I love my daughter Christian." Christian? Who does this lady think she is?

"That's Mr. Grey to you." I said sternly. "You're going to walk out of this hospital and you aren't going to say anything to the press about Sophie or any members of my family ever again and you won't try to contact Sophie again either.

"Why would I do that Mr. Grey?" I could see Dawn's wheel's turning thinking about how much she could get for an exclusive interview or photos of her daughter. She might not be a crack whore, but she's no better. Mother's protect their children. This woman would feed her own child to the wolves in a heartbeat if she could get something out of it.

"Mrs. Wallace, tomorrow my lawyers will be filing a wrongful death claim on behalf of Mark Reynolds estate against all parties that profited from the photos that were taken last night. I'm sure that those parties would be happy to provide evidence that you provided them with the whereabouts of Sophie's location, which led to the high speed chase that caused that accident and naming you in the case as well." She gulped. "That's not all. The state of New York has a three year statute of limitations on bodily injury cases. If you attempt to contact Sophie in any way you will be sued for causing bodily injury to me, my wife, Gail Taylor, and Sophie."

"I wasn't even at the accident." Her voice quivered.

"Ms. Wallace, do you have any idea how much money I make an hour? You won't be able to afford a brown paper bag to wear once my lawyers are done with you." I know what makes this woman tick. "Do we have an understanding Dawn?" Without another word she slithered down the stairs, hopefully forever.

"Mr. Grey are you really going to sue the paparazzi for Mark?" Sawyer asked.

I put my hand on his should. "Yes, I'm not going to sit back and let the press get away with the death of a good man, an innocent man, just so they can sell some newspapers."

"Thank you Christian." Normally I don't let my employees use my first name, but in that moment I knew he was thanking me as a friend. When we passed Sophie's room, we saw that Liam and Jason had already re-joined her, and the others were all in the waiting area. Kate smiled at me as I took my seat next to Ana. I kissed the top of her head.

"Are you okay Christian?"

"Yeah, just seeing Sophie like that reminds me of when you were in the hospital after the Hyde incident." Ana stoked my hair to comfort me. "Those were the longest days of my life." This shouldn't be happening to Sophie and Liam.

"Bro, what happened with Dawn?"

"Let's just say that I don't think she will be a problem again."

"Ding dong the witch is gone." Leave it to my brother to put a small smile on all of our faces.

Jasmine's POV

Early morning light filtered through the windows of the beautiful room that faced the park. We hadn't even turned on the lights when we came in this morning. The walls were a warm beige with luxurious champagne colored drapes, the sheets were probably 1,200 thread count but even more wonderful than all of that was waking up naked, spooned against my gorgeous husband. One hand splayed across my stomach where our child grows and his morning erection pushing into my backside. I smiled as I wiggled my butt against him.

"I know what you're doing Mrs. Knight." He tipped his hips and I felt him growing harder against me.

"What can I say husband, I can't get enough of you." He kissed my hair and moved his hand down my belly where his fingers teased the moist heat the was radiating between my thighs. "Oh yes." I gasped as he teased me by flicking my clit before trusting two fingers inside of me. He found that sensitive spot that had me writhing against him.

"Please Hunter, I want you."

"Relax Bella, we have all day. Right now this is all about you. You're so slick, so tight." I didn't recognize the mewling sounds coming from the back of my own throat as I reached my glorious release against his fingers. He rolled me onto my back and straddled me. "God you're sexy." I grasped his hand and took his fingers that were just inside of me and began to suck on them. "Fuck that's hot." I took his shaft in my other hand as I licked and suck my juices off his magical fingers. "I want to give you something." With that he repositioned himself and parted my legs wide.

"I thought it was my turn to give you something." I whimpered as he teased my entrance with his cock.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure I'll get mine when you get yours."

"I like the sound of that." He trust deeply inside of me and then back out almost all the way. He was making me crazy. The rhythm he set was incredible. I moaned at the pleasure the long strokes of his cock were giving me and I tightened my muscles around him which I knew he liked, but I wanted more so I began to trail my hands down my body between us, but her grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"Oh, no you don't. I said I wanted to give you something." He continued to plunge in and out.

"I thought that was a myth." He smiled broadly.

"Nope, I saw a segment on Myth Busters." I couldn't help but laugh. He placed my hands above my head pushed my legs further apart and then took my breasts in his hands. "Just relax." Thoughts swirled in my head as I tried to concentrate on the pleasure that pulsed through my body. Hunter grabbed a pillow. "Tip up baby." He placed the pillow under my hips and the new angle sent me spinning. He pulled almost all the way out of me and the strangest urge came over me.

"Oh god, I think I need to pee." He circled my left nipple with his tongue and then began to suck on it while he played with my other nipple. We pushed back inside me and then pulled out again. "Oh fuck, Hunter."

"That's it Jasmine." The strangest sensation came over me. I screamed his name as he began to really move inside of me. I grasped at his hair and wrapped my legs around him as he released his seed inside of me before collapsing.

"Holy shit Dolce that was…" I sucked on his ear.

"Incredible." He said breathlessly.

"Yeah, I think we can say that myth is officially busted, but now I really do need to pee." He begrudgingly pulled out of me and rolled off of me as I scurried to the bathroom.

I washed my hands and rinsed my mouth with wash and smiled at the oversized tub fondly remembering our honeymoon and making plans in my mind for later before realizing my stomach was rumbling.

"I think your child needs to be fed." I called out to him, but he didn't answer. I walked out of the bathroom and Hunter was sitting up against the headboard with his phone in his hand and a look that I had never seen before. "What's wrong?"

He held out a hand for me and he pulled me into the bed against him. His silence was making me nervous. "Jasmine there has been an accident."


	131. BFF's

FYI – Alerts were down, I post chapter 130 on Saturday make sure you read it.

Hunter's POV

Jasmine was in the bathroom, so I decided to get my phone out of my pants pocket so that I could put it on the dock to play some music. My plan was to keep her in bed all day. What a way to start the year. I looked at my phone. What the hell? 32 text messages and a shit load of voicemails. Thinking it was probably my jerk off brother-in-laws trying to interrupt our plans I listened to the first message, which was marked urgent. I knew instantly that I was wrong. Fuck! Why is this happening?

"I think your child needs to be fed." Jasmine called from the bathroom, but I was on the phone with Kate who answered Liam's phone. She came out in nothing but her birthday suit and smile which dropped when she saw my face. "What's wrong?"

I held out my hand to her and pulled her into the bed against me. How was I going to tell her this? I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Jasmine there has been an accident."

"What kind of accident?" The look of fear on her beautiful face overwhelmed me. I wrapped my arms around her and drew her close.

"Bella, you need to stay calm. Stress isn't good for the baby."

"You're making me nervous Hunter. Just tell me."

"The paparazzi chased Sophie's car last night when they left the party."

"Oh Mio Dio! Those fucking vultures. Is everyone okay? I need to call Sophie. Can I use your phone?" She never gave me a chance to answer and plucked the phone off my lap and started to dial.

"Jas, she's not going to answer."

"I guess it is still pretty early, but Liam is an early riser." I took the phone that was raised to her ear out of her hand.

"Baby, they are at the hospital."

"What?" She craned her neck towards me and tried to scramble out of my lap. "We need to go." I held her tighter. "Hunter, let me go. We need to get to the hospital. Please." She tried to squirm away and tears started rolling down her cheeks. "Let me go, we need to go."

"Jasmine look at me." I brushed away her tears and looked into her eyes. "You need to calm down for Knight Lite." She shook her head. She was in shock.

"Don't tell me to calm down. Just tell me. How bad is it?"

"She's alive, but they have her in a coma to reduce swelling and pressure on her brain." Jasmine gasped and buried her head in my chest.

"This can't be happening." I rubbed her back and tried to get her to calm down. She let out a deep breath. "Is she going to be okay?"

"They think so, she strong and healthy baby. I don't have all the details. Liam just wanted to tell us before we saw it on the news." She jumped off the bed and turned on the television to the local news. Her body quaked as images of the wreckage appeared on the screen. Neither of us could take our eyes off the television and we both slid to the floor at the foot of the bed. The caption ticked by "Driver confirmed dead in fatal high speed chase this morning. Christian Grey, Anastasia Grey, and unknown woman suffered minor injuries. America's sweetheart, Sophie Taylor said to be in serious condition. Olympic hopes crushed in the wreckage."

"I'm going to be sick." Jasmine got up and ran to the bathroom. I followed her. My wife hunched over the toilet. All I could do was hold her hair and rub her back. She slid down against the wall when she finished. "Are you done?" I didn't dare ask her if she was okay. She nodded and I went to the sink and brought her back a wet washcloth. "I'm going to order some breakfast and then we can go to the hospital."

"Breakfast?"

"Jasmine. You need to eat something. If not for yourself, for the baby."

Jasmine's POV

As mad as I was at Hunter, I knew he was right. If I put my own needs before my child I would be the same type of mother as that bitch, Dawn. This is all her fault. The press would not have known where Sophie was if she hadn't tagged her in those pictures. We got ready while we waited for room service. Hunter made me turn off the television and try to relax, but I couldn't. He called my family, because apparently they were blowing up his phone along with friends from Seattle who had seen the photos and read the headlines. We took a cab to the hospital. The media was camped outside the entrance. Cameras flashed in our faces when the photographers recognized me from when Sophie and I left for the bridal shower. Hunter held me tight and pushed through the crowd. When the doors opened to the floor with the ICU it looked like a small army of security had descended.

"Knight, we're on the list." Hunter notified the guard gruffly.

"They are family." Gail's soft voice pulled me out of my haze and the guard let us pass. Her arm was in a splint and she looked tired. She took my hand gently and took us to the waiting room. Fresh tears began to flow again as I scanned the room and saw Christian, Ana, Kate, and Elliot. "Hey now, that's not going to help Sophie and it's surely not good for that baby." She handed me a tissue. "Sophie is going to be fine."

"I want to see her."

"The doctor checking her right now." Liam said as he entered the room with Jason. Hunter hugged his best friend and Liam went limp in his arms. I had never seen Liam so broken. Hunter guided him to a chair and I went to his side. I took his hand and squeezed it. He looked at me and I gave him a weak smile. I had to be strong for Sophie, for Liam, and for our baby that was depending on me. The room was silent as we waited, and waited. The door finally opened and everyone stood and the doctor addressed the room.

"I'm Dr. Mills, the head neurologist, we ran some test and we are happy with Sophie's progress we are going to bring her out of the coma. She should wake-up in the next six hours. Then the orthopedist is going to do the surgery on her ankle. She's a very lucky girl. You all should go home and get some rest." We all collectively let out a deep breath. Liam's grip on my hand loosened.

"Can we see her now?" I was eager to see my best friend.

"Yes, but only two at a time."

"Jasmine should go." I wasn't about to argue. Sophie and I are so lucky to have such great men in our lives.

"Kate you should go too." Hearing that Sophie was doing better seemed to put Jason's mind somewhat at ease, but I got the distinct impression he wanted to talk to Christian and Sawyer. Kate was grateful and we headed to Sophie's room. I sat in the chair at her bedside and held her hand."

"Hey Crutch." I haven't called her that nickname in years. Kate giggled.

"Crutch?"

"Yeah, because she was on crutches when we met." I smiled. "She called me lug."

"Because you had to carry all her stuff around?"

"Yeah." Part of me wanted to cry and part of me wanted to go hunt down Dawn and kill her.

"You need to let it go Jasmine?" How did Kate know?

"Trust me. I want to kill her too. I know exactly how you feel because I've been in your shoes before." Kate began telling her story. She talked to Sophie like she was listening along with me about how Ana had been injured when she took on a kidnapper to rescue Mia. "She could have died or lost Teddy."

"Wow, Ana is a bad ass. I never would have guessed."

"Yeah, you and Sophie remind me of us when we were your age."

"Really?" It was a huge compliment.

"Yes, you are both smart and beautiful." She stroked Sophie's face with the back of her hand. "You would do anything for each other; you are more than just best friends, you are sisters. You both love with everything you have."

"And just like you and Ana we are loved by two amazing men." Kate and I looked up and saw Liam standing in the doorway with Hunter at his side.

"Yeah, pretty amazing." Kate stood up and kissed Sophie's bandaged forehead. "Wake-up soon sweet girl my son needs you. We all need you." Kate made her way to the door. "Liam, Dad and I need to call you sister and brother. We'll be back in a few hours. Do you need anything?"

"No Mom, the only thing I need to see are Sophie's beautiful blue eyes. Tell the Rugrats that we love them." She kissed him and walked out the door. "Hey Mom, thanks for everything. I love you too." Liam joined me next to Sophie.

"I'm going to get you a water Jasmine. You need to drink. Do you need anything man?" Hunter asked from the door.

"I'm good Hunter, just take care of Jasmine."

"Liam, the news was reporting that she isn't going to be able to make it to the Olympics." I felt so guilty for even thinking about it, but Sophie has been dreaming of being an Olympian for the last eight years. Before Liam came back into her life it was all she ever talked about.

"Jasmine, that's six month away. Right now we need to just get through today."

"You're right Liam. One day at a time. Good, I really wish she was awake right now. I have something I really need to talk to her about."

"So tell me." I blushed crimson just thinking about the pleasure my husband had given me this morning. I wanted to talk to my best friend.

"I can't tell you. It's girl talk." I slapped him playfully on the arm trying to lighten his mood. I know Liam and Hunter talk a lot, but I really hope they don't talk about orgasms and the latest things they've tried like Sophie and I talk about things we've learned from the most recent edition of Cosmo.

"Oh my god, you want to talk to her about sex." Now Liam was blushing. We both turned when we heard a throat clear behind us. Shit! Busted by my husband who was holding out a water for me.

"Jasmine?" Merda!

"Great Soph, you aren't even awake and I feel like Lucy and Ethel."

"Yeah Lucy, you got some spalnin to do." Hunter gave his best Ricky impression and for the first time since we arrived at the hospital I saw a small smile on Liam's face.


	132. The Sound of Music

Sophie's POV

Motion, I'm moving. Where am I? I can't open my eyes. What the hell is going on? Muffled voices fill my head. I can't understand anything but someone is holding my hand, I think. Why can't I open my eyes? Liam, where is Liam?"

Liam's POV

"How is she doing?" Jasmine asked when she came into the private room they just moved Sophie to. Hunter was trying to take care of her and the baby by making sure that she was eating and drinking. Her parents brought all of us and what seemed like half the hospital staff a feast.

"Nothing yet, it's been six hours." She sat beside me and held my free hand.

"Did you eat?"

"No, I need to be here when she wakes up."

"I'll stay with her. My mom made her famous lasagna. She needs you strong Liam, please take care of yourself."

"She right you know." Jason said as he entered the room with Gail at his side. "Go get some food, some fresh air, and a change of clothes. She wouldn't want to see you like this. We'll be here with her." Jasmine pulled me out of the room reluctantly.

Sophie's POV

Everything is a fog. I feel like I'm in a dream, but I can't wake-up. I can't open my eyes. The soundtrack of my life is playing in my head; tossing flowers at a wedding, playing in a meadow with a little boy, eating popsicles, dancing at a party with a cute boy, pillow fights at a sleep over with giggly girls, Daddy, hitting a target, kissing soft lips, riding a Ferris wheel, a stunning man down on one knee, water dancing with lights, fireworks, looking at stars, sailing with friends, making love, Liam. "Liam."

"Sophie, I'm here. I'm with you; open your beautiful eyes Peach." It's him. Drops of water hit my hand. I can't move. I can't open my eyes. Not yet.

Liam's POV

Twelve hours, she should have been awake by now. "Is this normal? Why hasn't she woken up yet?"

"Sleep is good for her. It's the body's way of healing and she's still on pain medication for her ankle that might be making her sleepy too. Her vitals are good. The doctor will be by in a few hours to check on her again." Music gently played, Grandma actually suggested it and the doctor said that it couldn't hurt. "That was a great song."

"Thank you, I sang it to her the night I proposed to her."

"That's so romantic. What about this one?" The next track started.

I couldn't help but blush thinking about this song, the one that played on The Grace while we made love in Roche Harbor. I looked at the nurse and then at Jason. Gail covered her mouth and giggled. "Liam"

It was so quiet we almost missed it. I looked at the others with hope. Tears fell from my face and on to her hand. "Sophie, I'm here. I'm with you; open your beautiful eyes Peach." Her eyes began to flutter. We all stood and I stroked your arm.

"That's right Princess, come back to us." Jason rubbed her uninjured foot. Her gorgeous eyes slowly opened.

"Hi, welcome back Angel." I gave her my biggest smile and she tried to speak.

"Hi." You whispered.

"Hi baby." Your eyes left me and you gave your dad and Gail a tired smile.

"Sophie, I'm your nurse, Nancy, don't try and talk yet. I'll be right back." The nurse came back in a few minutes with a doctor and some ice chips.

"It's nice to see you awake Miss Taylor. I don't think I've ever seen one patient with so much family in the waiting room. Do you know where you are?" The nurse handed me the cup of ice and I fed Sophie a piece. She nodded. Do you know why?"

"Car accident." You voice was low and raspy.

"Yes, you suffered a head injury and a broken ankle." The doctor shined a flashlight in her eyes. "On a scale of one to ten, how much pain are you in?"

"8"

"Well, let's see what we can do about that." The doctor scribbled something in your chart and barked some orders at Nurse Nancy. What a jerk. Grandma has always says that the best doctors are the ones that treat the nurses with respect and as equals. I'll take a picture of Sophie's chart and send it to Grandma as soon as Dr. God Complex leaves the room. "I suggest you try and get some more rest." Your eye's focused on Gail's injured arm.

"Hey, I'm going to be fine. Christian might finally learn to flip a pancake." You began to panic. Your dad read your mind.

"Baby, Ana is okay. She has whiplash, but will make a full recovery. They've all been released. Christian already has Michael Kors or some designer making her a neck brace worthy of a runway at fashion week, and Christian is a little slower on his Blackberry right now but only has a sprained wrist and some cuts."

"Reynolds?" Already the ice chips seem to be helping.

Shit, this is going to crush her. Jason shook his head and I squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry baby, but he didn't make it." I took you in my arms as best that I could. Between your leg being immobilized and an IV in your hand it was difficult. I held you until you were quiet, you cried yourself back to sleep.

Sophie's POV

The room was dark when I opened my eyes again. Liam was bent over with his head on the bed, asleep. I stroked my fingers through his beautiful hair. Music was playing. I wasn't dreaming the soundtrack of my life really was playing. As sad as I was for Mark and his family, I was happy to be alive. The door opened and the nurse came in, I put my finger to my lips so that she would stay quiet.

"How are you feeling?" She changed my IV Bag.

"Is it possible for me to still be tired?"

"Yes, it is totally normal. You've been through a lot. Try and get some more sleep. You've got a keeper." She indicated to Liam.

"Yeah, I know." I said with a smile. I put my head back and went back to sleep.

Morning light came through the window. Snow was falling outside. Liam was no longer at my side, but water was running in the bathroom.

"Hi Crutch." God, you haven't called me that in years but it is probably going to fit again.

"Whatever Lug, or should I call you Puke?"

"Just wait until you get knocked-up. By the way, Liam can lug your stuff around this time." You sit on the edge of the bed. "You scared the crap out of us."

"Where's Liam?"

"I'm surprised they didn't wake you up. Hunter and Jason practically had to carry him out of here kicking and screaming." We both chuckled. "Hopefully they will make him take a shower. He smelled kind of ripe."

A knock at the door interrupted up. "Come in." Ana came in carrying a bag of bagels and a tray of drinks. Christian had a large bundle of balloons, and Elliot had a huge flower arrangement.

"Sleeping Beauty, it's nice to see you up." Elliot can always put a smile on my face. Ana put down the food and Christian put the balloons with the flowers.

"How are you feeling sweet girl?" Ana asked as she rubbed my shoulder.

"Better. Thank you. How are you both feeling?"

"Don't worry about us. We'll be just fine. You just focus on getting better."

"Sophie we hate to do this, but Mrs. Grey and I need to head back to Seattle." Sometimes he is still so formal.

Tears began to form in my eyes. "The kids must be devastated about Mark." Teddy and Mark were always playing basketball together.

"They are pretty shook up, they'll be better once we get back." Ana and Christian are such great parents.

"I'm going to hitch a ride with Mr. Money Bags back to Seattle Sophie." Christian elbowed Elliot. "Trev and Thomas almost burned the house down last night." That sounds about right.

"Are they alright?"

"Yeah, they are fine but Grandma Birdie is at the end of her rope." Those boys are a handful.

"What about Kate?"

"She's staying here. Keep an eye on her for me. I don't think my credit card can handle all her retail therapy." Elliot winked at me and came closer. "You really gave us a scare. I don't think Liam could take it if anything happened to you." He kissed me on the cheek. "I think maybe someone special was looking over you." Elliot looked up to the heavens and I knew that he was thinking of Beth. Jasmine dug into the bag of bagels and we all looked at her.

"What? I'm eating for two here." We all laughed but I wanted to talk to Christian.

"Do you think I could talk to Christian for a minute in private?" Ana kissed her husband and they left the two of us alone.

"I wanted to say thank you." I reached out my hand for him. I remember once when I was just a little girl, I tried to hug him and he froze like a statue; after that I didn't go see dad at Escala very often and when I did Christian was never around, but it all changed when he met Ana. Suddenly I was at dads every other weekend and most holidays. Dad likened it to one of my favorite princess stories, he said that Princess Ana had softened his heart with her kiss of true love. I made him tell the story over and over again.

"For what?"

"I remember what you did at the accident. I know how you sprained your wrist." I squeezed his hand.

"Sophie, I did what any decent human being would do. I'm no hero, besides you are a part of our family."

"That's just it Christian. You are a hero, my hero and I will never forget what you did. I'll never be able to repay you."

"You don't have to repay me kiddo. Just get better quick, keep loving my nephew, and give me a kiss right here." You leaned forward and pointed to your cheek. With that I gave him his kiss and this time he didn't turn to stone.

"You're a good man Christian Grey.


	133. Holding Together

Sophie's POV

"Should I be jealous?" Liam said from the doorway which caused Christian and I to laugh.

"Ouch"

"Are you okay Peach?" Liam and Dad came further in the room.

"Yeah, just don't make me laugh. It hurts." Liam set down the beautiful bouquet of fire and ice roses he had brought in and kissed me gently on the lips. "Thank you, they are beautiful."

"You're welcome. What were you two talking about?"

"I was just thanking your uncle for being my hero?"

"Hero?" Liam and Dad asked at the same time.

"Sophie, I told you that I didn't do anything heroic.""

"You guys really don't know?"

"Know what?" They look at both Christian and I for answers.

"I can't believe Ana and Gail didn't say anything." I put my head back against my pillow.

"Neither of them seems to remember much about the accident." Dad informed me which was weird because I was the one with the head injury. Maybe it didn't really happen. I looked at Christian but he just shrugged his shoulders. Everyone else came back in the room with someone I didn't recognize.

Elliot spoke up. "Sophie this is one of the detectives investigating the accident." He flashed his badge and dad indicated to him that he was welcome with a nod.

"What do you remember Peach?" Liam rubbed my arm. He looked a lot better than he did before. Clean clothes and freshly shaved.

"Mark was driving. Christian was in the front passenger seat. Ana was behind him, Gail was in the middle, and I was sitting behind Mark. Everything seemed fine for a few blocks. Gail was trying to comfort me about the wicked witch using me again. We stopped at a red light and that's when they caught up with us. Three cars, I think." Christian nodded his head in agreement. One was on each side of us and one behind us.

"Yes, we have that on video surveillance." The detective indicated. "Please continue Miss Taylor."

"They started driving really aggressively and Mark tried to get away from them."

"All my security staff are trained in tactical driving detective." Christian added.

"Anyway, when we entered the tunnel the car behind us hit us."

"We've already told you all of this detective. " Christian was becoming irritated.

"Yes, Mr. Grey but we need to get a statement from everyone that was in the vehicle." I looked at dad and he indicated that I should continue, but I was getting tired.

"Take your time Peach. Do you need to take a break?" Liam is so good to me. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Could I have a drink please?" Jasmine poured me some water and handed Liam the cup with a straw. I took a few sips. "The road was slick with black ice and we started to slide. Mark tried to get control of the car, but it was too late. We slammed into something on the driver's side and then the car started rolling over. The airbags went off. Glass and debris was flying everywhere. When the car stopped moving we were hanging upside down."

"I don't remember any of that." Gail said.

"Me either. The last thing I remember is Mark telling us all to hang on." Ana added to the stunned room.

"Christian helped Gail and Ana out and he was yelling at someone, but I couldn't get out."

"Yeah, yelling at those pricks who were more interested in taking photos than helping us get out of the car." Christian told the detectives bitterly.

"We've seen the photos of Gail and Ana sitting on the curb after the accident bro, but where were you?"

"That's why he's my hero. I was stuck in the Car. I didn't know where Mark was."

"I remember the smell of gasoline." Ana said softly.

"Christian came back for us. My foot was crushed between the door and the driver's seat and I was starting to go in and out of consciousness. I didn't know Mark was dead."

"Sophie, Mark was ejected from the car. You were the only one still inside." I covered my mouth in horror. I had no idea. What a terrible way to die.

"I had to get you out. I thought the car might explode any second."

"How did you get her out bro?" Christian Grey was actually blushing.

"That's why he's my hero Elliot. It was like he was Superman or something. He had super powers and moved the frame of the car with his bare hands until I was free."

"That's when you hurt your wrist?" Ana asked her husband in disbelief. His answer was a shrug.

"I was afraid to move her, but we were running out of time."

"You saved my life Christian. I'll never forget it." Ana gave Christian a passionate kiss.

"Get a room bro." I started to laugh with everyone, but then I winced in pain.

"Easy princess." Dad patted my uninjured leg. "I think maybe we should let the patient get some more rest."

"Did someone forget to send me my invite?" A vaguely familiar voice said from the door. Everyone parted and Doctor Collins stepped forward.

"Dr. Collins?" The man was older than the last time I had seen him, but he still had a great smile and the same vice. Collins had been my doctor after my ACL injury. He was the best of the best.

"I know you're America's sweetheart now, but I believe you were my sweetheart before that." He greeted me with a hug. He was still a cutie. Liam raised his eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I got a call from your mother." I rolled my eyes. "She said you have every right to be angry with her, but she thought you might need me." Dad greeted Dr. Collins. For once it appeared that my mother had my best interest at heart. "Do you mind if I take a look?" He looked around the room and everyone took his hint.

"Your father has my card Miss Taylor; please call me if you remember anything else." The detective left the room leaving me with the doctor, Dad, and Liam.

Doctor Collins looked at my chart, reviewed my x-rays, and then looked at my ankle. Liam was asking him questions the entire time. He obviously had been doing research and talking to his grandmother about my prognosis.

"It's a good thing you found yourself a future doctor Crutch since you seem to be so accident prone." I forgot that he had teased me relentlessly once I had told him Jasmine's nickname for me. "Are you sure you want to be a pediatrician Liam, we could use a guy like you in ortho."

"All keep that in mind doc. So what do you think?" Liam quickly got over his jealousy once Dr. Collins took him under his wing and start teaching him, now I was starting to feel a little jealous.

"Well normally I would want to wait a few more days for the swelling to go down, but I know you need to get back to school next week, so I think we should schedule surgery for later today. Sophie, I'm going to give it to you straight. You're not going to be able to put any weight on your ankle for at least 12 weeks and then you'll be in a boot. I going to reconstruct your talus bone with bone putty and put at least three screws in your fibula."

"What's bone putty?" Dad asked with interest and Liam answered before Collins could.

"It's cadaver bone."

"Wait, you're going to put someone else's bone in my body."

"It's totally cool Peach, just thing of it as a bone graft."

"Yeah, what he said." Doctor Collins was eating up Liam's enthusiasm which was pissing me off.

"Nothing about this is 'cool' Liam." I stuck my lip out.

"You're so cute when you pout." He kissed me. "I'm sorry, you're right. This totally sucks."

"Doc, I have my next trails at the end of April. Will I be able to compete?"

"Sophie, you are one of the most determined patients I've ever had. It won't be easy, but if anyone can recover from this injury by April, it will be you. Now if you don't have any other questions, I'm going to go book an O.R."

"Hold up a second doc." Liam took my hand. "Sophie would it gross you out if I asked if I could watch your surgery?" Telling him no would be like telling a kid that the tooth fairy or Easter bunny didn't exist.

I beckoned him closer so that I could whisper in his ear. "I'll let you play Doctor Liam, but only if you give me a sponge bath later." He winked at me.

"If it's okay with you doc, Liam can watch." Doctor Collins gave Liam and high-five and left us to go prepare.

"Thanks Sophie."

"You look tired Princess. Why don't you get some more sleep?" I put my hand up to my chest to feel my necklace. It was something I often did when I was talking to dad on the phone or thinking about him. It was at that second I realized it was gone. I looked at my hand Shit! My engagement ring was missing too along with the anklet that Liam gave me.

"What's wrong?" Dad and Liam both asked as I continued to panic.

"Where's my jewelry? My ring? My necklace? My anklet?" I never take them off. Never.

Liam put his hand in his pants pocket. "Don't worry Peach; I've got your ring and your necklace." Like the gentleman that he was he got down on one knee and slide my ring back on my finger and then handed that necklace to my father. I sat up slightly so that dad could clasp the necklace.

"What about the anklet?" I looked down at my black and blue ankle where the first piece of jewelry Liam every gave me usually adorned. He picked that Coliseum charm to show me that he supported my dreams, and now my dreams like the anklet were gone. Tears sprang from my eyes.

"I don't know Sophie. It wasn't with your things. Don't cry. Please. It can be replaced."

"Liam that day on the beach was perfect. It can never be replaced." I turned my head away from him and continued to cry. "I want to take a nap. Can you please leave me alone?"

"I'll see you in a little while Princess." Daddy kissed my forehead and left the room with tears in his eyes.

Liam put my hand against his heart which was racing. "We will always have that day Sophie. Nothing can take away the memory. Don't push me away Sophie. I won't let you. I love you; you are what can't be replaced. We are going to get through this together." I knew I was being irrational, but suddenly I felt like my dream was gone, just like the missing jewelry. I was being so selfish. Mark was dead. His family would never see him again and I was worried about a little piece of gold that hung around my foot. Liam climbed in my bed beside me and just let me cry.


	134. Make It Better

Jason's POV

It breaks my heart to see my little girl in pain, and I can't believe I didn't know about Christian's act of heroism before this. I know I've been distracted with Sophie and Gail but that's no excuse.

"Jason, is everything okay?" Gail looked concerned when she saw how upset I was when I left Sophie's room. Thank god she has Liam.

"Yeah, I just hate seeing her upset." I looked up at my boss. "Sir, may I have a word with you?" He kissed Ana on her temple and followed me out of the waiting room.

"You don't need to say anything Jason." I put out my hand and he took it and I placed my other hand on his shoulder. Before Ana he never would have tolerated this touch. Being loved and loving someone back changes a person.

"Thank you Christian."

"You would have done the same."

"True, but you pay me to protect your family. To run towards the wreckage while others run away." I didn't believe it when I said it. I would do anything to help any of the Grey's.

"Jason you know and I know that it's more than that. Hell everybody knows." My lips curled up at the corners.

"Are you okay with Dr. Collins taking over her care?" My question threw him off, but I knew he had spoken to the other surgeon and had him checked out.

"I'm actually stunned that I didn't think of him. I remember how helpful he was before and how much Sophie liked him. Why do you think Dawn called him?" The same thought had crossed my mind. Whatever her reason I didn't care, because this was right for my daughter.

"She's hanging by a thread and she knows it. Self-preservation I guess." I shrugged. The waiting room door open and Luke approached us.

"Mr. Grey, we should really be headed downstairs now." I looked at my watch and knew that he was right.

Elliot's POV

I'm proud of my brother, the hero. I know he doesn't think that what he did was a big deal, but it is. He was never a mean person, but he sure was a selfish S.O.B. before he met Ana. After all these years, I'm still grateful for the flu every single day. Funny how one single event can start something, like a chain of dominoes. How different would all our lives be if Kate hadn't been sick that fateful day? I just hope this accident does set off a chain of events in Sophie and Liam's life that will change them forever in a negative way. It could always go either way. Saying goodbye to Kate was harder than I thought. Maybe it's the loss of Mark or the fact that we nearly lost Sophie. I held her longer and kissed her harder than usual. "I love you Kate. Take care of our son and daughter." Yeah, I know they aren't married in the eyes of the law, but Sophie is family in every sense of the word.

"Kiss the kids for me and tell them that I love them." Kate feels it too. For the sake of privacy we are saying goodbye now.

"It's time to go." Sawyer announced to the room. Ana said a tearful goodbye to Gail and Kate, and Jasmine and Hunter assured us that they would be here too. One thing being adopted has taught me is that blood doesn't make you family. Jasmine and Hunter might have the last name Knight and Jason and Gail might have the last name Taylor, but they are part of the Grey family too.

The air was thick as the elevator descended to the first floor. Liam came with us while Jasmine and Hunter stayed with Sophie. Christian and Jason had agreed that the press needed to be addressed, so a conference room was set-up in the hospital. The Grey House PR team and Reed and Graham, Sophie and Liam's sports agents, have been flooded with questions since the accident. We stood on a platform at the front of the room and were bombarded with questions and flashes from cameras.

"Ladies and gentleman" the hospital representative tried to quiet the crowd. "Mr. Grey will be making a statement and then some of your questions will be answered." I know Christian isn't looking forward to this, but we are hopeful the press will back off once they have some answers.

Christian proceeded to the podium. "Good afternoon. As you all know by now on during the early morning hours of New Year's Day a car carrying myself, my wife, Gail Taylor, Sophie Taylor, and Mark Reynolds was needlessly chased by the media which led to the wrongful death of Mark Reynolds and the serious injury of Miss Taylor as well as minor injuries to Mrs. Grey, Mrs. Taylor, and myself. Mr. Reynolds…" Christian stopped to take a sip of water and Ana took his hand. He looked at Ana before he continued. "Mark Reynolds was a valued member of my security staff who served his country and my family with dignity and valor. We ask that you treat him that way in death, and respect the privacy of his family. Miss Taylor is in stable condition and will be undergoing surgery shortly to repair injuries she sustained in the accident. We ask that you give her time to heal in peace. Thank you." The original draft said "we ask you to leave Sophie the fuck alone", but Kate and the PR gurus appealed to Christians senses stating that it wouldn't look good if he got bleeped on national television.

The hospital rep started fielding questions.

"How long will Miss Taylor be in the hospital?" A young blonde from the Globe asked.

"Our goal is to get her home on time to start the new semester." One of the doctors answered.

"What are the extent of her injuries?" A fugly reporter in wrinkled clothes asked from his seat.

The doctor answered again. "She sustained a head injury and several broken bones." The decision had been made to be a vague as possible.

"Is it true that she has lost her memory?" We all looked at each other and smiled. Where do they come up with this stuff?

"No, but I'm hoping she forgot how to leave her crap all over the bathroom." The room erupted in laughter with Liam's answer. Kate hit him against the chest. "I mean stuff."

"Tim Lewis, ESPN. Will Sophie be able to continue with her quest to secure a spot on the US Olympic team this summer in Rome?" It was a question we didn't know the answer to.

"We're taking things one day at a time right now Tim. Rome is a long way away." Well said son.

"Mr. Grey, is it true that you went back inside the car to get Miss Taylor out?"

Christian didn't want to draw attention to himself but he deserved to feel good about his actions. I stepped forward and put my hand on my brother's shoulder. "My brother did what anyone else would do if their niece or nephew was trapped inside a car that was overturned and leaking fuel everywhere."

"You sound proud Elliot." It's funny how they all call Christian Mr. Grey, but they call me by my first name. Hell yeah I sound proud. I gripped my brother by the shoulder and he smiled.

"What can you tell us about Mr. Reynolds? Is it true he's being transported back to Seattle in your jet today." Christian tensed up. He really doesn't like it when his travel plans are made public. He says it's a security issue for all of us and after all of this I finally get it. Before I always just thought he was being overprotective. Ana was already freaked out about Mark's coffin being transported back to Seattle in the GEH jet and now it's going to be reported everywhere. Some heads are sure to role for this leak.

"I've got this." Jason stepped forward. "Like Mr. Grey already stated, Mark Reynolds proudly served in the U.S. Marine Corps. His record speaks for itself and he was a valued member of our team who will be sorely missed." A tear fell from Jason's eye. "Mark was an innocent man who died doing the job that he loved. I hope it was worth the photos." Jason wiped away his tears. "He will be buried with full military honors. The funeral services will be private. Semper Fi." The room fell silent. Truer words could not be said. Mark was always loyal.

"This press conference is over." Christian growled and we left the room.

Jason's POV

Liam, Gail, Kate and I took the elevator back up to Sophie's room. When we stepped inside her room her eyes were red and puffy. Hunter and Jasmine stood-up and kissed Sophie.

"Could I have a minute with my Dad?" Sophie asked. Without question everyone left. This is the first time we've been alone since she woke up. I pulled the chair closer to her bedside and took her hand.

"Were you watching the press conference?" She nodded.

"Why does she hate me?" Sophie began to cry again.

"Who?" I didn't understand her question.

"Mo … Dawn."

"She doesn't hate you Princess." I handed her a tissue. "None of this is your fault. You can't blame yourself for other people's actions."

"But if I hadn't worn that stupid dress or I had stopped her from taking those pictures of me, Mark would still be alive. Ana, Gail, and Christian wouldn't be hurt. Teddy wouldn't be crushed, and Suzie wouldn't be burying her only brother."

"This isn't your burden to carry Sophie. You didn't do anything wrong."

"What can I do Daddy?"

"You can stop blaming yourself and get better. Mark would want you to live your life to the fullest. Dance like no one is watching, love like you'll never be hurt, sing like no one is listening, live like it's heaven on earth." (Purkey William)

"You make it sound so easy."

"No Princess, I know it won't be easy, it's like ripping off a band aid, but I also know that you aren't alone. Just outside that door, you have a man that loves you with every breath that he takes, you have a sister that would do anything for you, a brother that will kick the ass of every one of those reporters, a future niece or nephew that will light up your life, and two mothers that would give anything just to see you smile, and right here you have a father that would kiss every boo boo you have to make it all better."

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Princess, more than you will ever know."


	135. 6593

Liam's POV

Everyone is feeling a little frustrated, especially Sophie. It's been a long week, but Dr. Collins was happy with the surgery, it was totally cool to watch, and Sophie was released after two more days in the hospital, and now we are heading back to the west coast. Jasmine and Hunter decided to head home with us since the baby news is already out to the family. If it weren't for Sophie's injury Jasmine probably never would have heard the end of it from her mother for missing the Epiphany.

"Why are you so hard headed?" Sophie can be so stubborn.

"Liam you can't wait on me hand and foot for the next week 12 weeks."

"You're trying to do too much. Just let me help you."

"And you think I'm stubborn? I think I should just go home with Dad and Gail." I took her crutches from her and tried to buckle her seat belt for her. She batted my hands away.

"I'm not a baby Liam. I can buckle my own seat belt."

"We aren't having this argument again." I kissed her forehead. "If you go to Seattle, I go to Seattle."

"Fine" She huffed "How do you expect me to get around campus? I goggled it, UCLA is 419 acres."

"Don't worry about it, I've got it covered." She raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest."

"I thought you said you weren't a baby?" Jasmine said to her best friend who was having a first class temper tantrum. Sophie replied by sticking her tongue out at her. "Did you forget your big girl panties?"

"Leave her alone Bella."

"Thank you Hunter, at least I know who my true friends are now." She looked at me for an answer to her earlier question. "Do I get to know what your grand plan is for me?"

"Nope, just trust me." I popped my p like she and my aunt like to do just for fun causing Mom, Jason, and Gail all laughed.

Once the captain allowed us to take off our seat belts Jasmine and Sophie headed to the bedroom for a nap which gave me a chance to talk to mom.

"How is it going?"

"It's going good. Everything will be ready when we arrive." That put a smile on my face. She's going to love this.

Sophie's POV

That nap really helped, I know I'm being a little bitchy. As if being in pain isn't enough my Aunt Flo is visiting too. It just keeps getting better and better.

"Are you okay, you're acting funny?" Liam seems a little nervous. Maybe he's afraid to be alone with me. I wouldn't blame him. I still don't understand why everyone is coming back to the apartment with us rather than just continuing on to Seattle.

"I'm fine, just excited to be back." He squeezed my hand when we pulled up in front of the apartment building. "Welcome home Peach." Seeing the small apartment complex did put a smile on my face and I'm excited about moving into our bigger unit so that we can have company over. Liam insisted that he push me in the wheel chair instead of me using my crutches.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He pushed me towards the owner, Mr. Lake's, apartment instead of going straight to ours. Liam knocked on the door, but it was Mr. Lake who answered the door, it was Mia.

"Mia? What are you doing here?" Then I noticed Linda was also in the apartment. The apartment that looked nothing like Mr. Lake's old digs.

"Surprise!" I looked around and that's when I started seeing things that belonged to me and Liam.

"What is all of this? I looked and Liam in shock.

"I told you, welcome home. Do you like it?" I looked around the room. The floors were hardwood and the walls were a beautiful blue. It looked like the beach. It looked like me and Liam. It didn't feel like a rented college apartment.

"What happened to Mr. Lake?"

"Well when I told him we wanted to move to a two bedroom, he told me that he would put us on a list but that he was getting ready to sell the complex so that he could move to Arizona to be closer to his family. I talked to Uncle Christian and he said that this building would be a good investment property, so we bought it."

"What do you mean we?"

"Sophie, we're getting married in six months. This is for us, for our future."

"So now we're going to add taking care of this place to our plates?"

"No silly, we have a property manager that will take care of everything. The tenants won't even know we own the building?"

"Really?" Mia was busy showing everyone the rest of the apartment giving us some privacy.

"Really. In fact, I need you to sign some paperwork." Liam pushed me over to the dining table. "I need you to sign here, here, and here." Liam showed me where he needed my signature. I looked at the documents.

"Who is Amor 5-Star Realty LLC?"

"It's us Peach. I know my family has a little thing with nepotism." He teased.

"You think? What gave it away? Grey Enterprises, Grey Construction, or Kavanagh Media.

"What can I say, we're a modest bunch."

"Well I can't wait until I have your name Liam Grey, but I'm not sure about this." I pulled him towards me and gave him a kiss. "How did you come up with the name?"

"Well, Rome is love spelled backwards. Amor. I figured we are both trying to get to Rome and we love each other. My lucky number is 5." He tapped me on the end of my nose. "And the star is for you and my Mom. I thank my lucky stars every single day for having both of you in my life, but stars also represent goals and hopes."

"You're so romantic." I flipped through the documents. "Liam these papers make us partners in this business. You can't pay for everything and I can't afford this."

"Fine." He handed me my purse. "Give me all the money you have." I dug through my purse and counted all my money. I didn't argue because I would give Liam anything.

"$65.93" I pushed it towards him and he smiled. A mischievous grin crossed his face. "What?"

"Here, keep the change." I looked down and counted the change on the table.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" He winked at me and I blushed as I looked down at the sixty-nine cents that was in front of me.

"Are you blushing Miss Taylor?" Thankfully everyone else had disappeared into the bedroom to give us some privacy. "Actually, that makes your payment $65.24, our wedding date. The sixty-nine is just a bonus you can have back whenever you are ready for it." He gave me a suggestive wink.

"Will you just sign the dammed papers already?" Jasmine yelled from the bedroom. We both chuckled and I signed the papers where he indicated.

"Thank god." Kate said as everyone came out of their hiding place.

"Sorry Kate, what can I say? My husband is hot and I have pregnancy hormones." Hunter's hair was a jumbled mess. "Did you use my name Liam?"

"No Jasmine. I went with my own but thanks for the suggestion."

"What was your suggestion?" I asked my best friend who also looked like she just came out of the closed after playing seven minutes in heaven.

"Mi Bella Pesche Amor." She rolled off in her thickest Italian accent.

"Beautiful Peach, My Love." It was pretty, but I liked Liam's name more. "Do I get to see the rest of this beautiful apartment?"

"You really like it?" Mia asked nervously.

"No Mia, I don't like it. I love it. Thank you. I guess we'll need to add decorating fairy to your title." I blew her a kiss across the room and she pretend to catch it and then proceeded to flutter around the room in true fairy fashion while everyone laughed.

"Wait tell you see the bedroom Sophie." Jasmine was excited for me. Liam wheeled me into our new room and I was blown away. A modern four-poster bed dominated the room. It was a soothing taupe color with tapered posts and angled legs. The bedding was a combination of stone washed blue, light gray, and whites.

"Wow!" Liam and I both said simultaneously.

"You didn't know?" I turned back and looked back at Liam in shock.

"No Peach, I mean I told them what I thought you would like but that's it." This wasn't the apartment of young college kids; this was the apartment of a young couple starting a life together.

"I think Sophie needs some rest." I caught on quick and started to yawn. I was just as anxious as Liam to test out the new bed.

"Yeah right." Jasmine whispered in my ear as she said goodbye. "We will see you in Cabo next month." She gave Liam a hug and they all finished their goodbyes and left. Gail nearly had to drag dad out of the apartment with her one good arm. Nearly losing his only child had made him pretty clingy which was something I never expected to see from my father.

"Alone at last." Liam sighed as he lifted me out of my wheel chair. He carried me over to our new sofa and sat down with me on his lap. "This is nice." He kissed my neck and I melted against him. We got lost in each other. I ran my hand up his muscular arm, up his neck, and into his hair. I could feel 'the beast' beneath me. We had barley been alone since we had arrived in New York. "How's you pain level?" He asked between kisses.

"Three." I answered honestly, thank god for a high pain tolerance. "But …" He kissed me on that spot on my neck that drives me crazy and I moaned in delight. He must have taken that as a sign for all systems go, because he stood with me in his arms. He placed me down on our incredible new bed and began undressing me. "Liam." He didn't stop. "Liam." I pulled him away.

"What's wrong?"

"Aunt Flo is still visiting." He lowered his head against my chest in defeat. "I'm sorry babe. You know, just because she's in town doesn't mean that I can't make you feel better. "I tipped his head up so that he would look at me but he just carefully climbed off the bed avoiding my injured ankle and started towards the bathroom. "Where are you going?" He stopped and came back and gave me a kiss on the top of my head.

"I'm going to take a cold shower Peach, because the first time we have sex in this bed you can sure in hell bet that we are both going to be completely satisfied." He turned away and shut the bathroom door. I closed my eyes and listened to the running water, I fell asleep with a smile on my face thinking about making love to Liam in our new home away from home.

When I woke up, it was dark outside and Liam was cuddled up beside me. I sprung up in fear.

"What? What's wrong?" Liam jolted awake.

"Liam, who packed our stuff?" Panic coursed through my veins. Liam began to laugh.

"Relax Peach. We're all adults." I punched him as I thought of our toys that reside in my bedside table and my lingerie drawer.

"Ouch." He rubbed his arm and began to laugh harder.

"This isn't funny. I'll never be able to face your aunt and Linda again if they saw our stuff."

"Stuff?" Liam was still teasing me. "Is that what we're calling it now?" I turned towards the new nightstand, but the only thing inside was a bible, like the ones they have in hotel rooms." No lube, no handcuffs, no blindfolds, no B.O.B., none of it.

"A Bible?" Liam was rolling around, in near tears so I hit him with the book.

"This isn't funny Liam. How can you be laughing?"

"Because you're freaking out. Relax. Karen packed our 'stuff'" He made air quotes when he said stuff. "She said she left you something inside a book she left you."

I opened the bible that was in my hands and found an envelope which I opened nervously.

_From geek to freak, nice. A girl after my own heart. Your toy store is under the bed. Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do! – xoxo Karen _

"Just for that, I'm taking away our 'suff' from you for a month."

"But that's not fair." He pouted. "You know you like it too."

"Oh, I didn't say I was taking it away from myself, only you and as your punishment I might make you watch while I play with my 'stuff'." He banged his head against his pillow.

"You're killing me Peach." He got off the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going now?"

"Cold shower. A very long, very cold shower."

A/N: The amount $65.93 represents my upcoming wedding anniversary 6-5-93 (20 years. Isn't it funny that when I did the math, the change was .69 (LOL)

20 years, hasn't always been easy and it hasn't always been fun but after everything we've been through, I still believe in happily ever after.


	136. Let's Talk

Liam's POV

After Mom shared her special spot with me, we came up with a code for when I needed to talk to her. Dad was easy, all I had to do was get up early and I got his full attention, but Mom had her hands full with three babies, so if I needed to talk to her all I had to do was ask her out for ice cream. It was our safe place to talk about anything and everything. Sometimes she even asked me out for ice cream just to check in with me. Nowadays, ice cream has morphed into coffee but it's still the same. I needed to talk, so I sent her a text and asked her to meet me on video chat.

"Do you want anything? I'm going to grab a coffee and study." It's not like I lied, I just left out the details that I needed to talk to my mom.

"Can you bring me back a mocha?"

"Sure Peach, laters." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed out the door with my laptop.

I love being on campus on the weekend. It's relaxed and quiet compared to the normal hustle and bustle. I ordered my coffee and found a table in the corner where I could talk to mom. She was already online.

"Hey Mom"

"You look like shit son." Thanks mom for sugar coating it.

"Isn't that a fine hello?"

"I'm sorry Liam, but I haven't seen you looking this bad since well since…"

"Just say it Mom."

"Since that bitch, Angela broke your heart senior year." Really mom my high school sweetheart? The current situation with Sophie is nothing like that.

"What about when Sophie was in the hospital?" I reminded her. She shook her head.

"No that was different. Yeah, you didn't look great then either but once you knew Sophie was going to be okay you had hope in your eyes. Right now, I don't see it." As usual mom had hit the nail on the head. Not much gets past Katherine Kavanagh Grey.

"I don't want Jason to worry any more than he already is. Can we keep this between the two if us?"

"Liam, you know the ice cream rules." When we started these conversations, we had established that this was a safe zone. When I was a kid mom said it was kind of like a doctor or lawyer confidentiality agreement. That I was protected and that she couldn't talk to anyone about anything said between us, unless we both agreed otherwise. Mom has never broken this trust.

"It's been two weeks. She's only left the apartment to go to the doctor."

"What about her classes? I thought you were taking her to class."

"Well, our schedules are crazy this semester. I couldn't get to all of my classes and hers so I recruited a bunch of Sigma Nu's to help push her to her classes in her wheel chair, but she said it was her responsibility to get to class. She called the dean and he made arrangements for her classes to be broadcast online."

"That's actually not a bad idea."

"Yeah, except now she never leaves the apartment and rarely gets dressed. "

"You're not telling me everything. Why do you look so bad?" Like I said, nothing gets past mom.

"I'm just tired?"

"Why are you so tired?"

"Well I get up before Sophie to go for a run." I really miss our early morning runs together. "When I get back, I cook her breakfast, take a shower, and go to class."

"Okay."

"I usually go home for lunch, make Sophie something that she probably won't eat, grab a sandwich, and get anything she needs turned in to take to her professors." I'm not looking for a pity party; I just don't know what else to do. "I go to my afternoon classes, cram for an hour or two, and go to practice." Between the UCLA team and national team, my practice schedule is brutal. "By the time I get home, I'm usually exhausted so I just order us dinner, and try to catch a few hours of sleep."

Mom raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean a few hours?"

"Well, Sophie's been having nightmares that are keeping her up at night."

"Shit!" Exactly, I couldn't have said it better myself.

"I don't know what to do Mom. She feels so guilty about Mark and she won't tell me but I know she's afraid that she won't ever recover fully from this injury. She threw away all of her high heel shoes. Mom, I know how your women are about your shoes."

"That's true son. This is serious. You know Bette Midler said 'Give a girl the correct footwear and she can conquer the world.' "

"Who the hell is Bette Midler?

"You know, Wind Beneath my Wings, The Rose, From a Distance." I shook my head because I didn't recognize any of the names she was saying. "For the love of god Liam, I thought we raised you better than that. Oliver and Company, Georgette."

"The spoiled poodle?" Ava and Phoebe had watched that movie over and over again until the CD miraculously disappeared. I pled the 5th.

"Yes! When you come home we are having a movie night." Oh shit, I feel a chick flick marathon coming on."

"Well, what should I do?"

"It won't be easy."

"I don't care."

"Okay, but you aren't going to like what I have to say."

"It can't get any worse." She gave me the look.

"I think Sophie needs to be reminded that she is lucky to be alive."

"Okay, I think I can take care of that." I had the perfect person in mind to help me.

"Secondly, I think you are making things too easy for her. No more breakfast in bed, no more going home for lunch, and no more takeout. You can do your own laundry, but not hers. If she needs to get something turned in, she can do it."

"Mom"

"No Liam, she needs this. You need to trust me on this."

"I do, but…"

"I'm not finished. I think she needs to talk to someone. Get some professional help. Nightmares are serious. Just ask your uncle. You both need your sleep and they aren't just going to go away."

Mom's comment surprised me. "What do you mean ask my uncle?" She instantly knew that she had said too much.

"Look Liam, your Uncle Christian is a very private man, but you know he had a really rough start to life. I've always known my dad, uncle, and aunt are adopted, and I know bits and pieces of their stories. When I was a kid I asked my uncle about his scars when we were swimming one day. I can't imagine a child being tortured like that and then left to starve. It's another reason I want to help kids. Your dad told me that he used to have terrible nightmares growing up."

"Really?" We did a unit on dreams last semester in my psychology class and it was interesting. I just wish it could help me more with Sophie.

"He used to stay up all night playing his piano."

"I remember hearing it sometimes when we stayed the night."

"Well, he doesn't know that I know this but I guess he doesn't have them very often any more, and only when he is really stressed out."

"What did he do to get rid of them?"

"You've met Dr. Flynn, right." Yes, he's always at family parties. I shook my head in recognition. "Your uncle has been his patient for years."

"Wow, I always just assumed they went to school together or something."

"Like I said, he's very private. I'm sure talking to Flynn for all these years has helped, but I think your aunt has a lot to do with it too."

"Aunt Ana?"

"Yeah, he changed when he met her."

"Funny, Sophie said the same thing. She said she used to be afraid of him before Ana came along." I smiled thinking of her telling me the story of him having a stone heart. "Shit, I've been sleeping on the sofa because I'm afraid I'll hurt Sophie in my sleep." Yeah, my balls are so far past blue it isn't funny.

"Don't you dare tell your grandmother I said this, but you need to get back in that bed with your fiancé."

"Ma'am, yes Ma'am" I mock saluted her.

"What size shoe does Sophie wear?" I didn't understand why it mattered, but I told her and signed off. I ordered Sophie's mocha and called in one of my secret weapons on my way home.

Sophie's POV

"Here's your coffee." Liam handed me my drink and gave me a kiss on the forehead. He's had the patience of Job, but I can tell he's tired, tired of me. "You need to get up and get dressed. I'm taking you somewhere." What?

"I really don't feel like going anywhere Liam." I rolled my eyes at him.

"You have two choices Sophie. One you can get yourself dressed or two I will take you just like that." He wouldn't, I don't even have a bra on. He crossed his arms across his chest and I knew he was serious. "You have twenty minutes to be ready." He turned away and shut our door. True to his word in twenty minutes he came for me. Luckily I had decided on option one and got dressed myself in a long denim skirt Kate bought me in New York, a white ked on my good foot, a white tank, with a long sleeve linen dolman shirt that I left partially unbuttoned. I braided my hair and called it good enough.

"I'm ready, are you happy now?"

"Actually Sophie, I'm not and I don't think I will be until you are." Ouch, I'm not trying to hurt Liam and I know he's running himself ragged for me but I just can't pretend to be happy when I'm not. What could I say?

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked when I finally got to the car.

"You'll see." The car ride was silent and he didn't even try to hold my hand which kind of hurt my feelings, but I couldn't really blame him.

"I don't understand Liam. Why are we here?"

"Because I love you Sophie and it's time for an intervention." He got out of the car and opened my door. He shut it behind me, but instead of coming with my he leaned up against his car, god I love that car.

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"Nope" He stole me p pop.

"I don't even know where I'm going."

"Oh, don't worry. You'll know as soon as you are inside." He waved at me. "I'll be here when you're done." Ugh, I can't believe they aren't related by blood he's got his uncle's arrogant confidence down to a science. Dam you Liam Grey.


	137. The Outro

A/N: Sorry for the delay. This week got away from me. If you get a chance check out the story A Moment in Paris by caprincessinco04.

Enjoy!

Sophie's POV

Something about this place gives me hope. I wonder if that's what other people feel when they come here. Maybe it's just me. The floor is shiny blue and the ceiling in the massive lobby is painting like the sky, it is warm and welcoming despite its size. My spirit is uplifted as soon as I walk in the door. Immediately I know who I am meeting and what Liam is trying to remind me of.

"Sophie!" My visitor came charging towards me.

"Lizzy!" I braced myself as she got to me. She had grown and her hair was longer since the last time I was her. "Careful sweetie" I reminded her as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I was so worried about you." She hugged me tighter. Lizzy touched my heart the first time I ever met her and I have loved her ever since.

"Thank you for you card." She pulled away from me.

"You look like crud?" Leave it to a kid to be brutally honest.

"Thanks brat." I teased her as I ruffled her hair.

"No really, my grandma called and she wants her skirt back."

"What? My future mother-in-law bought me this and I'll have you know she's very fashion forward. When did you become a critic anyway?"

"I'm just saying you might want to rethink your trip back to the 80's."

"You know what they say everything comes back in style babe. So what do you and that guy of mine have planned for me?" Whatever it was didn't matter just being here at the hospital where we met her was making me feel more like my old self.

"First, let's ditch the sticks." She ran over and got me a wheelchair. "I'm driving."

"Do you have your license?" I teased as we entered the elevator.

"Make yourself useful and push the button for the fifth floor." I leaned forward and pushed the button.

"I've never been upstairs." The doors opened and Lizzy pushed me out of the elevator. The walls were painted with whimsical murals and the nurses were all wearing colorful scrubs and coats. Everyone we passed stopped to say hello to my driver.

"Aren't you little Miss Popular."

"Well, when you're here for over a year this place becomes your home." Instantly I felt bad for my insensitive comment. She's so healthy now that sometimes I forget that she was ever sick.

"I'm sorry Lizzy." I put my hand back on hers.

"It's okay Sophie." Lizzy is so easy going, I wonder if that's the way she's always been or just part of her outlook on life since being sick. "We're here but you need to put on a mask before we go inside." She handed me a mask and we both put them on. She opened the doors to a private room.

"Hey Maggie" A little girl was lying in the hospital bed. She smiled when she was us and her brown eyes lit up. Her head was bald, but unlike Lizzy had been she wasn't wearing a hat to cover it up. She was hooked up to several monitors and had a tube up her nose.

"Lizzy, you brought Sophie." I had no idea who Maggie was, but she certainly knew who I was.

"Yeah, don't mind her outfit and her bad manners."

"I said I was sorry." I held out my hand. "Hi. I'm Sophie Taylor."

"She knows who you are Sophie." Both girls started giggling and Lizzy hopped up on Maggie's bed without a care in the world. I wanted to tell her to be careful of the equipment and wires, but I quickly remembered that Lizzy had lived like this.

"Did you bring Liam?" Who is this girl and why does she seem to know so much about me? I must have looked dumbfounded.

"Sorry, everyone knows everything around here." A young woman announced as she walked in the door. "I'm Carol, Maggie's mom." We shook hands.

"I like these colors." Lizzy grabbed the yarn and a round piece of plastic that was sitting on Maggie's lap and began to weave the yarn around pegs on the circular piece of plastic.

"What are you doing?" I watched as Carol handed Maggie another roll of yarn and piece of plastic.

"Making hats." Both girls acting like it was such a silly question.

"Do you want to make one?" Maggie skillfully showed me how to use the loom while Carol told me how Maggie and Lizzy had wanted to make hats for other patients while they were in the hospital. Under her expert tutelage I was soon working on my own creation.

"Turn the radio up."

"Not too loud this time." Carol gave the girls a knowing look.

"Why didn't I meet you before?" I asked Maggie as we sang tunes, danced in our seats, and knitted hats.

"I came here just after the first time you met Lizzy. She wouldn't stop talking about you." Maggie nudged her friend. "I think the next time I was having a bad day, so I wasn't up to seeing anyone."

"I can relate." I indicated towards my injury, but once again I instantly knew that what I was going through was nothing compared to these girl and their families. They all saw the look of guilt in my eyes.

"It's okay Sophie. You're allowed to have bad days." She smiled at me. I've been feeling sorry for myself. Maggie and Lizzy could be doing that too, but instead they are making hats for other kids.

"Liam says you've been having a lot of bad days lately. When are you going to pick yourself up, dust yourself off, and get out of your funk?"

"Lizzy!" Carol scolded the youngster who just served it to me straight.

"No Carol, she's right. I have a lot to be thankful for."

"And a hunky boyfriend."

"Maggie! I swear I don't know where she gets it from."

"What Mom? You said Liam is a 'stone cold fox'." Carol turned beet read and girls couldn't contain their laughter.

"You're grounded!" With that the girls started laughing even harder.

"Looks like I missed the party." The nurse announced as she entered the room. "Sorry Maggie, but it's time for your treatment." Both girls groaned knowing that our little party was over.

"It was nice to meet you Maggie. Sorry I didn't get very far." I tried to hand her back my knitting project.

"Take it with you and when you're done bring it back and bring Liam with you." She winked at me.

"Hey Maggie, he already put a ring on it." I wiggled my engagement ring in front of her.

"Okay, okay. Missy here needs her medication." The nurse shoed us out of the room.

"I'll be back later baby." Carol kissed her daughter and headed out the door with us. This girl should be roller skating with her friends and going to sleeps overs. Is she laying around her hospital room feeling sorry for herself? No, and I shouldn't be either.

"Thanks for today." I said to Lizzy as I hugged her goodbye.

"Don't thank me, thank him." She indicated to Liam out in the parking lot. He was still leaning against his car waiting for me, looking sexy as hell. My panties got when he smiled at us. He is a hunky stone cold fox.

"Carol can I take a picture of you and Liam for Maggie?" Carol instantly turned into a blushing school girl. Liam will be pleased to know that he has still got it. I'm constantly teasing him that the 'Grey effect' doesn't work on me, which I'm pretty sure he knows isn't true.

"Really? She would love that." Lizzy gave me back my crutches and we all headed out the door.

"Hey kiddo." Liam gave Lizzy a one armed hug. "Where are your parents?"

"They are coming back later. I'm hanging out with Maggie and Carol for the afternoon."

"Sounds like fun."

"Liam this is Carol, Maggie's mom." Lizzy introduced the two. Liam thanked her for letting me hang out with them and then really hammed it up for some pictures. One with her kissing his cheek. One with him kissing her cheek. One with Lizzy on Liam's back like a piggy back ride, and the kicker was Liam with his shades on and his t-shirt off. My panties went from wet to drenched. Unlike our ride to the hospital, I couldn't keep my hands off him on the way home.

"Thank you for today Liam. You always seem to know exactly what I need. I don't deserve you."

He raised my hand to his mouth and kissed it. "I love you Peach, I'd do anything to put that smile back on your face." When we got closer to the apartment he told me to close my eyes.

"What do you have up your sleeve now Liam?"

"You'll see." The car stopped and he turned off the engine. "Keep them closed, no peaking Miss Taylor." He knows me so well. My door opened and he turned me in my seat. "Okay, open your eyes." Sitting in the parking space next to my car was a golf cart.

"What's that for?"

"I know how independent you are. You can use it to get around campus, so you don't have to rely on anyone else to get you to class."

"You mean stubborn?"

He moved closer to me. "No, independent and it's one of the many things I love about you."

"Oh really? What else do you love about me?" He got as close to me as possible and smelled my hair.

"You're beautiful." He kissed my forehead. "You're smart" He kissed my eyelids. "You always see the good in people." He kissed my nose. "You nose how to make me smile."

I laughed "So corny. Did you really just say that?"

"I love to hear that laugh." He kissed my mouth. "I love what that mouth can do." I looked into his eyes and they had darkened. He trailed his hands down my arms and then kissed that spot on my neck that drives me mad. "I love that this spot gets you all worked up." He kissed along the top of my tank and my breath hitched.

I pulled him away. "Liam."

"What? I wasn't done telling you what I love about you."

"I thinks it's time to move this inside unless he want to give our tenants a free show." I sucked in my lower lip.

"Oh hell no, I'm a selfish man Miss Taylor and I don't want anyone looking at what is mine." He picked me up. "Don't argue with me about this." He began to carry me inside the building."

"I actually kind of like this because I can do this." I began to nibble on his earlobe.

"Fuck babe, you're going to make me come in my pants. It's been way to long since I was last buried inside you." He quickened his pace to get us inside. We didn't even make it to our bedroom. Liam placed me on the sofa and we practically tore each other's clothes off. Liam placed my 'club' leg along the top of the sofa and settled between my legs. He hadn't even touched me and I was practically dripping wet for him. He licked my slit and I nearly flew off the sofa. "I love the way you taste and how you are always so ready for me." He pushed two fingers inside of me and flicked my clit with his tongue.

"Oh god" I moaned. "Oh yes" Liam continue driving me crazy. I felt my orgasm building and I screamed his name when I came.

Liam came up from between my thighs with a huge grin on his face. "I love the way you scream my name when you come and that I'm the only one that's ever heard that." He kissed my stomach. "I love that one day you will carry our children here." His hands moved to my breasts and he rubbed them. He pinched my nipples and pulled them gently. "I love your tits." He put one of the pebbled tips in his mouth and began to suck while he continued to massage the other.

"Don't forget her twin." I teased so that he changed sides and showed my other breast the same attention. Then he moved up, he supported his weight with his elbows and looked in my eyes as his hardness found my entrance.

"I love how tight you are." He surged forward and then pulled almost all of the way out before pushing forward again. "I love how perfectly our bodies fit together." He began to move in and out and I met his trust match for match. The tempo was brilliant. He was the musician and I was his instrument and he played me to perfection. The piece of music ended with us coming together in sheer bliss. It was perfect.


	138. Kick It

Liam's POV

Things have been so much better since Sophie's trip to see Lizzy and Maggie. She's been using her 'club' cart to get all over campus and she is talking to a counselor. She's working on her survivor's guilt and learning that she deserves the life she has. Even before the accident she struggled with this, which really isn't surprising because of the hell her mother put her through. We flew up to Seattle to celebrate the birthdays of Trev, Thomas, Greysen, and Emma and to visit the VA Cemetery where Mark was laid to rest. The counselor said that saying goodbye was part of the grieving process that Sophie missed because she was still in the hospital, Jason and Gail went with us and then we took his sister, Suzie out to lunch. It was nice to hear all the stories about Mark. It was good for all of us.

Wednesday was Valentine's Day and Sophie practically begged me not to go over board since we both had important exams on Thursday. We both swear my anatomy teacher and her economics teacher are miserable and that we should try and set them up on a date. We do have a pretty good track record. We made dinner together; Sophie chopped and gave me step by step directions while she watched. I think she liked bossing me around in the kitchen a little too much. We ate by candlelight and then shared our usual cupcake before we both hit the books. Sophie fell asleep at her desk so I carried her to bed. She never woke, but in her sleep she mumbled that she loved me. The rest of the week flew by, we both aced our tests and now we are meeting the GEH jet at the airport with Sam, Karen, Spencer, and Jake for our long weekend in Cabo with Jasmine, Sara, Hunter, and Scott.

Jasmine's POV

Things have been crazy since we got home from New York. We are settled in our great condo; we love it and couldn't be happier. It's so much nicer than the campus housing and here we have room for our bambino. My mother and cousin have been driving me crazy. Mom calls every single day, sometimes two or three times to tell me about when she was pregnant, to ask me how I'm feeling, to ask me if I'm eating right and exercising, and yes even to talk to the baby. Nic keeps calling me about Ellie. He's head over heels in love with her. I'm trying not to get involved. I think she likes him a lot but doesn't want to get in a long distance relationship after seeing what her brother went through with me. I can't really say that I blame her. It's not for everyone and she is still really young. I know some people say they love being pregnant, I'm not one of them. Sara, my sister-in-law, is one of them. She could sell pregnancy. She's always comparing our pregnancies. Not that it has been bad or anything, but I'm too young for stretch marks. It's not fair the baby only weighs like 5 ounces yet I've already gained ten pounds. Gone are my skinny jeans and cute tops. Hunter thought he was cute when he brought me onion bagels this week to represent the size of his growing offspring. I swear if the time comes and he brings me a watermelon I'm going to shove it up his ass. Let's see how cute that is. We've been waiting for that first kick. I think I've felt little flutters, but nothing big yet. It's making Hunter crazy. I can say that he does take his role of keeping mama happy seriously. He wanted to take me out for Valentine's Day, but I woke from an afternoon nap with a crazy crazing for doughnuts, not just any doughnuts would do. I needed a bacon maple bar. The poor man had to go to three different places before he found them, but he said it was worth it when he heard the noises I was making as I ate my sinfully delicious treat, he said he almost lost his wad just listening to me which has of course a huge turn on, well that and him using me as a plate while he ate his cream filled pastry. He of course needed to see whose cream was sweeter, mine or the Bavarian variety. He said I won hands down, no contest. I'm so excited to see Sophie and Liam today. I know things haven't been easy and I know the long weekend in beautiful Mexico will do us all some good.

Liam's POV

"Please fasten your seat belts we are about to being our descent in beautiful Los Cabos Mexico." Said a voice over the cabin speakers.

"Thank fuck." Hunter grumbled and shot a glance at his brother as Sara moved off Scott's lap and into the seat next to him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scott didn't look pleased with his younger brother.

"You're practically dry humping your wife in front of all of us and you already nailed her between Seattle and LA."

"Mile high club, nice." Spencer offered Scott a hand for a high five but Sara didn't look happy with either of the Knight brothers. Scott, Sara, Jasmine, and Hunter had been alone on the jet until they picked us up in LA.

"First of all I never 'nail' my wife." He leaned over and tried to kiss Sara on the cheek, but she moved away. "And secondly this is our first get away since Sadie came along. I plan to spend the entire weekend making sweet love to her. If you're smart little brother you will do the same thing with Jasmine while you have the chance."

"Don't tell him that." Sara snapped and smacked him across the chest.

"Is the ankle biter a little cock blocker?" Jake teased as he knocked back another beer. Karen smacked him too. "Feisty, just how I like you baby." He teased.

"Unless you want to block your own cock, I suggest you stop talking about that beautiful little girl like that." Jake put his hands up in surrender. Jake and Karen are fun to hang out with and have become good friends with Sam and Spencer.

"Come on guys, this is supposed to be a fun and relaxing weekend." As the eldest Grey grandchild, I am often the peacekeeper between my siblings and cousins. I squeezed Sophie's hand as we touched down on the ground. As we disembarked the plane, the crew reminded us that we needed to be back on Monday at three in the afternoon to head home.

"Aye, aye captain" Jake saluted

"Buddy, do we need to cut you off already?" We had things planned for tonight and they didn't include a drunken Jake.

"Chill Grey, I'm just having some fun." The sun was setting as we drove towards our tropical villa overlooking the sea. Of course the girls had over packed; it looked like we were staying for a week instead of a long weekend.

"Holy crap, what's in this thing? A dead body?" I asked as I lifted one of the bags.

"That's just my shoes." Karen teased and I caught a glimpse of Sophie. She was still upset that she had thrown away most of hers when we returned from New York.

I kissed my bride to be on the top of her head and whispered to her. "We've got a date at Saks once you can wear heels again." Sophie's frown turned to a smile instantly.

"You're smart, sexy, and you like to shop, you really are prince charming."

"I've been told I'm pretty good in bed too." I winked at her and walked away with a load full of bags towards the front door of the amazing house. "You girls stay out here for a second. We have a surprise for you."

Jasmine began to dance around. "Liam, I can't, I need to go inside."

"Are you doing the pee pee dance?" Scott teased his sister-in-law. Teasing Jasmine wasn't the brightest idea, but she didn't have time to address her in-law right now seeing as how she had other pressing matters.

"Fine. Hunter you take your wife inside to use the facilities while the rest of you girls stay outside for a few. No peeking Jasmine."

"Oh thank god." She practically bolted inside the house.

"Bro you're going to be in so much trouble when she's as big as a house." Hunter gave his brother the finger and followed his wife inside.

"Scott Edward Knight, you better apologize to Jasmine or the last thing you will me 'nailing' all weekend is your own sorry ass." She made air quotes when she used Hunter's earlier word.

"Yes dear" Was the only answer he gave as he followed me inside with the luggage. I had already told the guys where they were staying so we could get on with the surprise for the girls and so that I didn't have to hear anyone whine about what room they wanted. All the rooms are beautiful, but of course Sophie and I are in the master. I quickly put down the bags and went to check on our surprise.

Everything was perfect, now all we needed were our Valentines.

Jasmine's POV

After I bolted to the bathroom, Hunter escorted me back outside with the other girls and went back inside without me.

"I wonder what they have planned?" Sophie said as she leaned up against the SUV.

"I hope it involves food." I said as my tummy rumbled.

"I hope it involves tequila." Karen suggested.

"Body shots." Sam added and Karen grinned in agreement.

"And hot dirty sex." Sara said as she lifted her hair off her neck and fanned her face.

"Aren't you the one that just suggested your man wasn't going to be getting any this weekend?" Sophie teased my hot and bothered sister-in-law.

"You'll see once you get married, by the time he comes back he will be willing do to anything I ask." She winked at Sophie and the double doors to the villa opened. A four piece mariachi band began to sing and play. They were magnificent but our men were nowhere to be found. The band turned away from us but continued to play, so we followed behind them. They lead us to the terrace where the pool was decorated with floating candles. It was breathtaking. We were all handed a drink by a server which I declined since I didn't know what it was.

"Senora Jasmine?" The server asked. Of course Hunter would have made sure I didn't get served booze.

"Si." I replied and he smiled.

"Esta bien Senora, no alcohol." I smiled and took the offered drink. The song end and the music changed and all of us turned the moment we heard it. No longer were the mariachi's singing, they were replaced by the sounds of our men serenading us in Spanish, the words didn't matter. It was beautiful and when my husband stepped into my view he was holding a beautiful bouquet of roses. At least I knew it wasn't just the hormones because when I looked around and all the other girls were crying too. The song ended and we were each escorted to our own sweetheart table. We were in our own little bubble as a lush meal was served to us. We fed each other bites of delicious lobster and shared a tres leches cake for dessert.

"I love you Mrs. Knight." Hunter said as he held both my hands.

"I love you too Mr. Knight."

"You aren't worried about what your brother said about our sex life changing once the baby gets here are you?"

"No. Come here." He pulled me into his lap. "I cherish every time that I get to worship this body." He kissed me on my neck. "Yes, we might not be able to have sex whenever and wherever we want after he gets here, but just think about what we will have instead." He put his hands on my bump. "We will have a living testimony of our love. What could be more perfect? A part of you and a part of me combined in perfect harmony."

"God I love you." I looked deep in his eyes and then kissed him with everything I had. When we finally came up for air, I smiled. "Hunter?"

"Yes Bella."

"You called the baby a boy." He shrugged.

"I just have this feeling."

"Oh my god!"

"What?"

"I think he heard you. Can you feel that?" I moved his hand to a spot where I just thought I felt a kick. I felt it again and his eyes lit up. "Was that, was that our baby?"

"Yeah. Maybe our daughter is pissed because we both just called her a boy." We both began to laugh.

"I don't care what we have. I just want a healthy baby." Nothing could make me love my husband more.

"Take me to bed. We have some worshiping to do before I'm as big as a house."

"You heard that?"

"Yes and your brother better sleep with one eye open." We were both laughing as he stood up with me in his arms and carried me off to bed and boy, oh boy. I called out to god more times than any church service than I've ever attended.


	139. Amazing Race

Sophie's POV

"Oh how nice of you to join us sleeping beauty." Unlike me, Jasmine was wide awake and sitting at the kitchen table with Sara, Sam, and Karen.

"Am I the last one up?" I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and noticed that the girls were all staring out the open patio doors with their beverages hanging in midair. "What are you all looking at?" I swear Karen wiped a trickle of drool away from her chin.

"That" She indicated with her head towards the doors that offered a perfect view of the pool. I poured myself a cup of coffee and smiled when I joined the girls in the ogling of the men as they played basketball in the pool.

"That's a mighty fine view, but why are you all sitting in here? Why don't you go and join them?" I would give just about anything to be able to jump in the pool and join them.

"Because we can't stare at Mr. Beautiful if we are outside with the guys." I guess I hadn't really paid any attention to the sixth man in the pool with our guys until Karen mentioned it.

"Rick?" Dad had insisted that security join us on the trip. This was the newest member of his team. I was so distracted by Jasmine and her cute little bump that I really hadn't paid him any attention when we got on the jet and when we got to the villa last night he disappeared shortly after our arrival. Just then the Adonis got out of the pool. We shook the excess water out of his hair and grabbed a towel. It was as if he was moving in slow motion. I guess none of us had noticed the six pack abs and the sex v-cut in the black suit he was wearing yesterday, but in his swim trunks that hung low on his hips it was hard to miss. "Oh my" Rick entered the house and we all tried to act like he hadn't been staring at him.

"Good morning ladies. Don't mind me I just need to grab a water bottle." He walked over to the fridge and found what he was looking for before returning outside to the game.

"Is he single?" Karen asked me.

"Need I remind you that you're not?" Dad had said that Rick was perfect for the trip because he was young and unattached. He thought he would blend in with us.

"Unlike you, I don't have a ring on my finger and I wasn't planning on breaking up with Jake, I was just thinking that it would be a shame if Rick was the only guy in the house that wasn't get "nailed" this weekend."

"What?" Is this the friend that had just accused me of being a "freak" when she moved our "stuff" from our old apartment to our new one? "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting Karen?" I blushed.

"That's hot." Sam licked her lips. Holy shit, what has gotten into these girls? I know for a fact that Sam and Spencer were each other's firsts.

"Come on Sophie, where is your sense of adventure. You've never fantasized about a ménage a trois?

"What are you girls drinking?" I was shocked.

"Don't knock it till you've tried it." Jasmine practically choked on her drink at her sister-in-laws revelation.

"No way" Jasmine said in disbelief. Sara is quiet and reserved. She's a mother.

"I wasn't always Scott's wife and Sadie's mommy." Karen gave her a high five.

"I think Jake would get off on it and I know I would."

"You're really serious about this? How would you even approach it?"

"Well if I were you, I would talk to Jake first. See what he thinks about the idea." Our resident expert advised. "If he's open to it, he should talk to Rick."

"I can't believe we are really having this conversation."

"If everyone agrees to it and knows what to expect it can be a lot of fun."

"Karen, you don't even know this guy and you are thinking about having sex with him."

"With my boyfriend Sophie in a safe environment, it's not like he's a complete stranger. He probably had a physical when he started working for Grey and he obviously takes care of his body." No doubt about it, he was a fine looking man. Not as attractive as Liam, but in my eyes no other men are.

"So when you did it, what was it like?" Sam seemed really interested. "Don't look at me like that Sophie. I love Spencer, but he's the only guy I've ever been with.

"Well, it was in college with my boyfriend's roommate. He always kind of had a thing for me. We flirted with each other a lot. One night we were all watching a movie on the sofa. I was sitting in the middle. David, my boyfriend, and I started kissing and before I really knew what was happening I felt a hand on my thigh and then I felt two hands on my breasts."

"Shit! You didn't know what they had in mind?"

"Keep going. We want all the juicy details." None of us were watching the pool any longer. All eyes were on Sara.

"You guys can never repeat this to anyone!" We all agreed and Sara continued here story. "David stopped kissing me and asked me if I trusted him. I said yes, and then he said he wanted Joel to join us."

"I think I saw this in a porn movie we rented." Jasmine said.

"You rent porn?" Poor little Sam, I know I don't have a lot of experience but Liam and I like to have our fun.

"Sam, you really need to live a little. Have Sophie show you here toys."

"Karen!" I could kill her.

"Come on Sophie, you know what they say about boys and their toys, well it is true for girls too and I'm sure Liam doesn't have any complaints." Jasmine winked at me.

"Can we get on with the story?" Karen squirmed in her seat.

"We went into the bedroom and David blindfolded me and turned on the stereo pretty loud then he tied up my hands so that I couldn't touch. He said it would probably be better if I didn't know who was where. They positioned me on the bed so that my head was hanging over the edge and I felt one of them between my legs and one of them standing by my head.

"That's so hot!"

"Hey Peach." Liam came up from behind me and kissed me on the neck. I nearly jumped out of my seat. Shit, we hadn't even noticed they guys were out of the pool.

"What are you girls talking about?" Spencer asked as he kissed Sam.

"You all look a little flushed." Liam added.

"Nothing" We all answered at the same time.

"What's for breakfast and what are we doing today?" Scott asked obliviously. Hunter and Liam both raised an eyebrow knowing they had just interrupted our girl talk.

"We need to get a move on it. We need to eat and be down to the marina by 10:30." Liam and I had arranged for some fun in town but we hadn't told anyone what we were doing. "No flip flops today." He announced as we all started moving about the kitchen.

Somehow we got everyone out of the house and down to the marina on time for our adventure to begin. "Hola" our guide welcomed us. "Today you will be participating in a scavenger hunt around our beautiful city." We decided that we would race around Cabo as couples looking for clues and that the winner would win bragging rights and reservations tonight at the best restaurant in town with the tab paid for by the losing teams. The tour guide gave us some instructions, handed us our team buffs, and our first clues. Of course Liam and I are the blue team. Rick is coming with us for security and to help with my wheelchair. "Listos?" Our guide asked and then we were all on our way, running around looking like fouls and having so much fun along the way.

"Hey, no cheating" Jasmine yelled at me as we stopped to ask some locals about our first clue. Our advantage of speaking the language was probably out the door with my foot even with Rick's help. We were all given the same clues but in different orders and had to check in at twelve different spots to get our next clue. We opened our first clue _– Have a drink with a rocker._

"We're not cheating Jasmine. We'll be waiting for you at the finish line." Once a competitor, always a competitor.

We were pretty sure we knew the answer, so we entered the bar and asked for a drink with a rocker. The bartender smiled as he poured us a shot of clear liquid for a pretty blue bottle. We downed the drink and he handed us our next clue. Liam opened the envelope - _Monster Marlin. _

"What the heck does that mean?"

"Maybe that bar we went to last time. It had marlin in the name." Liam offered.

"But what about monster? That doesn't make sense." Just then Sara and Scott came running into the bar.

"Hey guys." Sara offered as they ran to the bar. We went outside so that the pink team could hear us.

"Marlin fishing?" Liam suggested.

"God you're brilliant. In the marina is a huge marlin statue." We took off towards the marina. At the base of the status our tour guide was snapping photos.

"Is this the monster marlin?" I asked and she handed us our next clue. – _Don't be fooled by land, this isn't the end when love is near. _

"Okay, what are the important clues? Land. End. Love." I said the words that stood out to me.

"Love. Land. End." Liam changed the order of the words and repeated them over and over again while I looked at a map we picked up from a bike rental shop.

"Land's End at Lover's Beach?" I pointed to the map.

"You guys really make a great team." Rick praised us for our teamwork as Hunter and Jasmine approached us at the statue.

"Are you trying to kill a pregnant woman?" Jasmine was panting.

"Suck it up prego!" I teased.

"Says the person being pushed all over the place." She snapped back.

"How do we get over to the beach?" Liam asked.

"I think boat would be the fastest way." We got in one of the water taxis and passed one that was carrying Karen and Jake back towards the marina. When we arrived at the beach Liam carried me on his back. We found a marker with another guide from the tour company sitting by a bunch of sand castles. We destroyed the one with the blue marker and dug for our clue in the sand. I tore open the envelope – _Can't find your passport? No problemo._

"The Consulate" We both said simultaneously. Liam lifted me from my spot on the sand and carried me back to the boat. We "ran" all over Cabo and discovered some new places and visited a lot of classics. We kept running into other teams but really had no idea where we were in relation to the others. We read out last clue - _Uno Mas? _

"Que Diablos?" Liam snickered at me when I yelled out what the hell in Spanish. What could the clue "one more" mean? It could be anything.

"One more what?"

"I usually say that at the bar when I'm ordering my last beer." Rick offered.

"Rick, I'm telling my Uncle you need a raise." Liam gave him a knuckle bump before we took off for our final destination. It was a quirky little tiki bar hidden in the center of Plaza del Sol and when we arrived at the finish line, we were the first ones to cross it, but we were cheered on by all the patrons and offered the best margarita I've ever tasted as a reward. Our friends weren't far behind. It was a close race and after everyone arrived we shared stories of our mishaps and adventures.

"Sure, Grey has the fattest wallet here and he won dinner." Scott teased Liam and Spencer just as much as he did his little brother, and it was nice to see the bond between the guys. Liam looked at me and without saying anything I knew exactly what he was thinking. I gave him a nod.

"You and Sara take it instead."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you two could use the time alone and Sophie and I could use the time with Hunter and Jasmine." Sara practically flew into Liam's arms.

"Thank you Liam." She kissed him on the cheek. "I love being Sadie's mom, but without fail any time I sit down to eat she decides she is hungry too."

The race had taken us about three hours to complete and then we ate and drank at our fiesta finish line, we were stuffed. Us girls were ready to go relax by the pool but the guys had decided they wanted to jump off the rocks over by Lover's beach so they dropped us back at the villa and then left us to bask in the sun.

We all settled into lounges by the pool to catch some rays. "Okay Sara, where were we?" Karen took no time getting back to Sara's sexy story.

"She was blindfolded on the bed with one guy between her legs and one at her mouth." Sam quickly reminded her. Shit my friends are kinky.

"Oh yes." Sara smiled. "I figured out pretty quickly that leg guy was Joel, because David had never used his tongue and fingers like that. His reward I gave to David, if you know what I mean." She winked at a shocked Sara.

"God that's hot." Karen dipped in pool. "What happened next?"

"Well everyone but Joel, had gotten off and David was pretty quick to reload but I didn't know what else they had planned. They left me alone on the bed for a second. That's when I kind of freaked out. David was my boyfriend and he had just watched another man make me come, and truth be told I really wanted to see what else Joel could do." She hesitated. "I can't believe I'm telling you girls this. If you ever tell anyone else or mention this to anyone I will kill you."

"You have to tell me so that I can give Jake some ideas."

"OMG, you are really serious about this." Sam asked.

"Hell yes. The only reason we didn't win that frickin' race today was because when we got to the bar and did our shots I asked Jake about it. He was so turned on that we went into the bathroom for a quickie." Jasmine and Sara both started to giggle.

"You too?" No wonder why we won. Everyone else was screwing in the bathroom. How ironic since Liam, Rick, and I were the threesome at the time.

"Sara" Sam demanded she continue her story.

"David whispered in my ear to trust him and to relax. A few second later I was being pulled closer to the edge of the bed. I heard a condom wrapper tear and someone straddled me. Straddle guy started sucking my boobs while condom guy sunk into me. Boob guy leaned down and kissed me like I had never been kissed before and then told me he was going to be the one to make me come when he fucked my tits."

"Fuck, who was the tit man?" Karen asked while Sara smiled.

"Joel."

"Hot dam."

"Yeah. He started to put lube on me. David was fucking me, but Joel might as well have been the only one in the room. God I never knew I could get off like that. I wanted to make him come so bad." We heard some noises from the house.

"Shit hurry up, how did it end?" Sara couldn't wait again to see how things ended.

"We all got off. I broke up with David a week later. I met Scott. We lived happily ever after. The end."

"Honey we're home." Liam called out as the guys came out to the pool.

"You girls look hot." Scott said as he kissed his wife.

"Spencer, I'm going to go lay down for a nap. Do you want to come with me?" Sam didn't even wait for his answer as she pulled him out of his seat.

Jake and Rick both jumped in the pool with Karen. Oh yeah, no doubt about what they are doing later. I hope it doesn't end up badly for Jake and Karen.

"We should probably go get ready for our date tonight." Sara took Scott by the hand towards the house.

"Yeah right baby, great idea."

"We're going to go down to the beach." Karen announced with Jake and Rick in two a few minutes later.

That just left Liam, Hunter, Jasmine, and I. "Okay girls, fess up. What did we walk in on?" Liam asked.

"Just girl talk." I said with a shrug.

"Actually a nap sounds good." Jasmine said.

"Yeah, you look like you got some sun Bella. I'll come with you and rub some lotion on your shoulders." That left only Liam and I on the patio.

"Feel like going on another amazing race Mr. Grey?"

"Hell yeah if you're the prize."

"I think there might be several prizes involved Mr. Grey if you follow the clues." In a flash I was being hauled off to our room over Liam's shoulder. I couldn't resist smacking his fine ass.

"Is that in the rules?" He teased.

"Maybe, I'm making them up as we go along."

"Oh I like this game." He spanked me right back.

"Oh yeah, spanking is defiantly in the rules."


	140. Naps

A/N: I hope this makes things better. :0) – I fixed a few errors. Thank you Nakita for your help.

Sophie's POV

Liam put me down on the chaise in our room and started kissing me. I felt the pull of my bikini strings and then his fingers.

"Oh god" I arched my hips into his fingers.

"Do you like that Peach?" He sucked on my neck but then his fingers were gone, leaving me panting.

"Please Liam." I begged.

He teased me again with his finger. "Tell me what we walked in on with you girls." Damn him. I swear he can read me like a book.

"I can't." He removed his finger again. I was so close, I needed it. I moved my hands towards my sex but he caught my wrists and pulled them over my head and held them with one hand.

"No secrets Sophie. Tell me and I'll make you come so hard, you'll see stars." He teased me with his finger again and nipped at my pebbled nipple.

"Oh god, please" He put another finger inside of me but didn't move them. I tried to move my hips to give me some friction, but used his body to pin be down. "Okay, Karen and Jake are going to ask Rick to join them for a threesome." I said it so fast that I wasn't sure if he caught it all.

"Does that turn you on Sophie?" He pumped his fingers back and forth. My eyes flew open.

"No! God no Liam." He released my hands and I put them on his face. "You are the only man I want or need." He never stopped moving his fingers. "Oh yessssss." I looked deep into his eyes trying to convey with my thoughts just how I feel. "I love you Liam. You are the only man for me." My body loved everything he did to me and I felt myself build with his touch. My legs began to quiver, I began to pant, and my heart began to race. My orgasm ripped through me.

Before the last wave of my orgasm hit he was buried deep inside of me. "Good, because I don't plan on sharing you with anyone, ever." Every part of him possessed me; his cock, his hands, his mouth, his body, and I wanted more. He couldn't get deep enough. I wanted to him to crawl inside of me and I think he felt it too. "This belongs to me." He put his hand on my heart. "This belongs to me too." He moved his hand between us and rubbed my clit and pounded deep inside of which led to my second orgasm.

"Yes, I'm yours Liam, all of me. Give it to me." I begged. His hands and mouth found my breasts. He squeezed them both and licked them. "Someday I'll share these with our babies, but for now they are mine too." He clamped down on one of my nipples with his mouth and it shot a surge of sheer pleasure through my entire body. "Yours Liam." That sent us both over the edge. We were booth breathless when he collapsed on top of me after filling me completely with his hot white seed.

After our afternoon delight Liam lovingly helped me prepare my 'club' for a shower which thanks to the bench in the shower led to more fun. I was glad we were staying in tonight, and Sara and Scott need the night out more than we do. When we emerged from our room the house was still quiet with the exception of Rick who was sitting at the kitchen table with a bottle of water. When he saw us he rose from the table and began to leave. Liam went to the fridge to get us both a drink.

"I'll get out of your way." Rick said. I sat down at the table.

"No stay." I said to Rick who suddenly seemed uncomfortable. "I'm surprised you aren't with Jake and Karen." Rick went red in the face and lowered his head. Liam joined us at the table.

"My apologies. I'm sorry if I was unprofessional before." Liam and I looked and each other and felt bad for him. Liam took my hand and I turned my attention to the nervous security guard.

"Rick, what exactly did my father tell you about your duties for this weekend?"

"He said that I was to join you and Mr. Grey for any activities not at the villa, and insure your safety."

"Where were you when we were all out this morning?"

"With both of you."

"And were Liam and I safe during that time."

"Yes, perfectly safe Miss Taylor." Rick was starting to feel a little more comfortable.

"And where were you when Liam left the villa this afternoon?"

"I accompanied him with the other gentlemen to the rock diving."

"And how did you insure that Liam was safe?"

"I assessed the area for threats and dove first to make sure that he would not be harmed if he attempted a jump." Liam squeezed my hand.

"So you have done your job thus far from what I've seen. What do you think Liam?"

"I think he's been very vigilant and has made us and our guests all feel very at ease with his presence."

"I agree. Now as far as Jake and Karen, what you do with them is none of our business as long as it doesn't interfere with your assignment."

"Thank you Miss Tay..." I raised an eyebrow at him because I had already told him to call me Sophie on several occasions. "Thank you Sophie."

Karen came in to the house from the pool while Scott and Sara emerged from their room. They were holding hands and looked happy. Sara looked like a hot young mom in her black and white tribal print maxi dress and Scott had on cargo pants and a button down black shirt. They were a striking couple.

"Sara, do you have a minute before you go?" She looked at Scott and she shrugged.

"Sure." I asked Karen to join us outside and took them to the oversized outdoor sofa under the covered patio.

"What's up Sophie?" Sara asked.

"Can I ask you two questions before you go?"

"Ask away."

"You said that you and David broke up the week after your..." I wasn't sure what to call it.

"My Eiffel Tower?"

"Okay, I don't even want to know but yes." Sara turned to Karen and took her hands.

"David and I had a good thing and I really liked him, but after Joel it changed things. It made me doubt his feelings for me. I didn't feel like I was enough for him and I began to wonder what it meant that I was willing to still be with someone else. Would I be so willing to share myself if he was the one for me?"

"That makes a lot of sense Sara. I love what Jake and I have and I don't want to do anything that would screw things up."

"What was your other question Sophie?"

"Does Scott know about your adventures?"

Sara blushed. "Yes, he knows about it. I thought he was going to break-up with me when I told him, but when I met him I fell head over heels in love with him and I knew telling him was the right things to do. It was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life."

"But he didn't break-up with you."

"No, but we struggled for a long time. Just like I wondered if David was enough for me, Scott wondered if I craved that kind of relationship. It took me a long time to prove to him that he was all I needed."

"If you could go back, would you do it again?" Karen seemed to value Sara's opinion.

"I'm not sorry I had the experience, but I'm sorry that Scott ever had to question that I could be satisfied by him alone. He accepts that it happened before we met and he knows that I love him and I might have still been with David if things had been different." She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess all I can say is that everything happens for a reason."

"Thanks Sara." We all stood up and gave each other hugs. Scott and Liam joined us on the patio and we took some pictures of Scott and Sara before they left for a night on the town.

"I need to go find Jake." Karen left to go find her man and I couldn't help but think that I had helped both Karen and Rick. Liam and I sunk into the comfy sofa.

"You really are incredible Peach." He kissed my forehead.

"Thank you Babe, so are you." We just sat and held each other and enjoyed the beautiful view for what seemed like forever. I opened my eyes and I was wrapped in Liam's arms. The giggles of our friends had woken me. Jasmine was hovering over Liam painting his finger nails with bright pink polish. I couldn't help but laugh too. Jasmine put the cap on and took a seat in Hunter's lap. Liam opened his eyes slowly a few minutes later.

"Why do I feel like I'm being ambushed?" Everyone began to laugh.

"That's a good color on you Grey." Spencer and Hunter toasted each other.

"What the hell?" Spencer pointed to Liam's lovely manicure. "Jasmine"

"Why do you automatically assume it was me?" Jasmine acted shocked.

"Please tell me I still have both of my eyebrows." Liam directed towards me.

"Yes Babe, you're all good but Spencer is right that's a great color on you." He pulled me in his lap and began to tickle me.

"You two really took a nap." Innocent Sam said causing the laughter to start again.

It was the perfect night. Rick had discreetly excused himself. The guys grilled steak and shrimp and drank beers while we girls fixed the sides and a salad while enjoying margaritas.

"Can't I just have a sip?" Jasmine asked while she watched us pour another round of drinks.

"No" We all said together.

"Just you wait ladies."

"You know what they say about payback Jasmine."

"Speaking of payback" Jasmine said with an evil grin on her face as she told us her plan for getting back at her brother-in-law.

"Remind me to never piss you off." Sam joked.

After our dinner we made our way down to a bonfire on the beach.

"Are you sure you can carry me?" Liam had me on his back.

"I would carry you to the ends of the earth if I needed to." I kissed his neck and tightened my grip around him. Hunter brought his guitar and we sat around the fire singing songs.

"Let's go on a snipe hunt." Hunter shook his head at Jasmine.

"What's a snipe hunt?" Sara asked and everyone started to laugh.

"See dear husband, I'm not the only one who doesn't know what a snipe hunt is."


	141. Yo ho

A/N: I hope you all get a laugh out of this.

Jasmine's POV

I climbed out of bed carefully as to not wake up Hunter who was sleeping off a night of drinking beers with the guys. Even hung over he's handsome curled up around his pillow. I headed into the bathroom and after relieving myself brushed my teeth and combed out my hair, thank god I'm over my morning sickness. I patted my stomach. "Let's go get your uncle back for teasing us." I had considered short sheeting their bed last night but decided a surprise attack was the best plan. Scott has probably figured that I had forgotten all about him teasing me.

Since I was the only one not suffering from having too much to drink I was the only one up. I got started on the breakfast. I cut up some fruit, cooked the bacon, made the pancake batter, brewed a pot of coffee, and prepared my secret ingredient for Scott.

Hunter joined me in his swim trunk that hung deliciously from his hips. "How's my little sweet potato?" He wrapped his arms around me. Before we left on our trip he brought me sweet potato fries and we did our weekly ritual of reading about the progress of our growing baby. It's one of my favorite parts of the week. Well that and when Hunter sings to my bump. I hope our children are as musically talented as their father.

"Well I think our little sweet potato has the hiccups." I can't help but giggle. "Here put your fingers here." I moved his fingers to my lower abdomen. We are both still amazed whenever we feel any movement.

"God bro, get a room." Scott and Sara came into the room, he was scratching his ass. He reminds me of my brothers.

"Leave them alone Scott." Sara poked him in the ribs.

We chose to ignore his comment. "You two are up early this morning. Do you want some coffee?" I directed towards my sister-in-law.

"Coffee would be great." Sara smiled. "Sadie doesn't have a weekend schedule." Sara reminded me that the days of sleeping in are probably a thing of the past.

"How was your night on the town?"

"The view was amazing. When the sun went down one of the waiters faced all four directions and blew a conch shell into the wind and after sunset the lights along the coast were beautiful."

"How romantic, do you guys want some breakfast?" I've never seen Scott turn down a meal.

"Sure Jasmine." B-I-N-G-O

"How do chocolate chip pancakes sound?" Scott is a closet chocoholic. This is like taking candy from a baby. Ha! That's funny. Hunter had a watchful eye on me. While I enjoy cooking, waiting on my man all barefoot and pregnant is not my normal M.O.

"I think I love you." You won't love me in a few hours. I poured the batter on the griddle and added the chips. Sara made it so easy for me by asking for regular complaining that she was going to gain five pounds this weekend.

"Here you go." I handed them each their plate and made Hunter a plate before I joined them at the table with my bowl of fruit covered with crumbled pieces of bacon. Hunter looked at me disapprovingly. "What? Your kid loves bacon."

"Okay, but don't start complaining the next time you get on the scale at the doctor's office."

"Would you like some of my special chocolate chip pancakes too dear husband?" Hunter nearly choked on his mouthful of food.

"No Bella, I'm good." I thought so. The others began to join us. Spencer and Jake popped open a beer and toasted to hair of the dog.

"What's the plan for today?" I asked and Liam looked at his watch.

"We rented a sail boat, so grab your stuff so we can head down to the marina." Hunter and Spencer looked at each other and broke into song. Of course Liam joined in too.

_Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me,  
Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me baby,  
Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me_

"Oh god, it's going to be another one of those days?" All of us girls rolled our eyes. The guys think it's funny to break into riffs, now we will be hearing sailing songs all day long. I shoved a strawberry in Hunter's mouth to try and get him to stop.

"Come on Bella, I can't help it. I've got the music in me." As soon as he said it all the guys started singing again.

_I heat up  
I cool down  
When something gets in my way I go round it  
I don't let life get me down  
Gonna take it the way that I found it_

I got the music in me  
I got the music in me  
I got the music in me  
Yeah

"Do they do this often?" Karen asked me. Everyone started to laugh.

"Every chance they get." Silence filled the room.

"What no come back?" I asked.

"Hold up, give me a minute." The wheels in Hunter's head were turning.

"I got this bro." Scott started to rap.

Hey I'm so raw, and I'm so rich  
And you so flawed niggas ain't 'bout shit  
I'll take yo' broad, I can fuck yo' bitch  
Know that I'm gon' ball every chance I get  
Every chance I get, real talk, no shit  
Every chance I get, make money on this  
I'll take yo' broad, I can fuck yo' bitch  
Know that I'm gon' ball every chance I get, every chance I get

"Scott!" All of us girls threw our napkins at him and the guys all started congratulating him.

"Nicely done bro."

"Do you kiss our daughter with the mouth?"

"Hey, you weren't complaining about my dirty mouth last night." Sara smacked him in embarrassment. It's okay Sara, Scott won't be sitting so pretty in another hour or so.

Finally we arrived at the marina where our skipper and crew were waiting for us. The boat was nice and I was flooded with emotions of our first date and Hunter's proposal on The Grace.

"Are you okay Bella?"

"Yeah, just hormones." He gave me a loving kiss. Thank god he didn't break into song about hormones, I would have killed him.

"Where's the head?" Scott yelled out to the captain before he took off running. I couldn't help the burst of laughter that escaped me.

"What did you do Jasmine? Let me guess, those weren't chocolate chips you put in the pancakes. I knew you were up to something." I smiled and shrugged as I began to sing.

_When your stomach is in pain,  
and your making chocolate rain  
Diarrhea, diarrhea_

"That's gross Jasmine." Spencer said with a slight smile.

"I've got one." Sara said and then sang.

_When you think it's chicken soup  
but it's really liquid poop.  
Diarrhea, diarrhea_

"That's gross babe." Spencer said with a plugged nose.

Karen couldn't resist getting in on the fun. "You guys are the ones that started this. How about..."

_When you're on the seat for hours  
and it doesn't smell like flowers:  
Diarrhea, diarrhea._

"Jasmine is my husband going to live?" Sara said in all seriousness.

"Cross my heart, he will be fine." I motioned to my heart in a cross pattern.

"Don't tell him I said this, but …"

_When your stomach really hurts,  
and you know that it's the squirts:  
Diarrhea, diarrhea._

"Can we please change the subject? I begging you please." Liam asked with his hands over his ears.

"Okay, we will stop if you stop." The guys all looked at each other and nodded.

"Deal." I shook Hunter's hand. "Let's seal that with a kiss." He pulled me towards him and gave me a toe curling kiss.

"Wow that was some kiss." I smiled.

"You are making this so difficult. Can I do just one more?" Hunter whispered in my ear.

"Kiss or song?"

"Both." I grabbed his hand and took him to the bow of the boat.

"Yes, you can have one more song but I'll let you kiss me like that forever." He smiled and started to sing softly to me.

Yeah so tell me girl if everytime we...  
Tou-ou-ouch you get this kinda ru-u-ush

Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah a yeah a yeah

If you don't wanna take it slow

And you just wanna take me home

Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah

And let me kiss you

And then he kissed me until I was out of breath. "I hope you haven't just started an all-out war with my brother."

"I don't think so." I shook my head. "I called your mother." Hunter doubled over in laughter.

"Good call Mrs. Knight. Remind me to never cross you or my mother." We rejoined the others and relaxed in the beautiful sunshine.

Scott finally came back up on deck looking a little rough. I thought he would be furious, that's why I had called in the big guns. His actions surprised everyone. "Nice one Knight." He held out his hand to shake mine but hugged me instead. "My brother made a great choice when he picked you Jasmine." He kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks bubble guts." I said as I kissed him back on his cheek.

The crew was fantastic. We ate a nice lunch and got comfortable on the deck before we had some time for snorkeling.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay here with you?" I felt bad for Sophie who wasn't able to go in with us. Liam had already tried to stay behind with her too.

"I'm sure. Go. Have fun and I'll take pictures of all your asses and post them online."

"Haven't you learned that you shouldn't mess with me? You saw what happened to Scott." She put up her hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay no pictures." I got in the water with everyone else and enjoyed the beauty of the ocean.

On the way back in, the captain let the guy's crew the boat and he was impressed with the way they worked together while we girls sat back and enjoyed the view of our men until they started singing the pirate song from the Pirates of the Caribbean ride at Disneyland. Now I'll never get that dam song out of my head.

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

Credit:

Styx – Come Sail Away

Jump5 – I've Got the Music in Me

T.I. – Every Chance

One Direction – Kiss you

Diarrheasong dot blogspot dot com


	142. Rolling, rolling, rolling

Jasmine's POV

"Are you sure you don't want to go out with us tonight?" Sophie sat on the bathroom counter and watched me as I put my make-up on.

"Jas, you know I can't put any weight on my ankle and I don't really want to sit around and watch you all dancing."

"When do you get that thing off?" I asked as I looked at her cast.

She rolled her eyes in frustration. "In five more weeks I get my walking boot."

"Hunter and I could stay here with you and Liam."

"Uhm, I think we have plans."

"I'll bet." I said with a smile while I put on my mascara. "Speaking of that, did you and Liam decide on a bet for the baby's sex yet?" She laughed and began to blush.

"Yeah, but I'll never tell."

"I thought you told me everything."

"I could tell you but then I would have to kill you and my niece needs her mother." Sophie gave my bump a rub which in this dress looked huge. The bar we are going to is notorious for Jell-O shots, and they don't really give you a choice if you have them or not, so Sara had suggested I give it up and wear a maternity dress. I look so pregnant.

"I'm a whale. I know Hunter keeps telling me that he loves the way I look, but I can't even imagine how big I'm going to be by the time the baby gets here in July."

His sexy voice filled the room. "No, you are a bonita mamacita." Hunter came in and put his arms around me from behind and kissed my neck which sent a shiver down my spine.

"You are going to be such a MILF." Sophie teased me.

"Right now she's a PILF." Hunter added and I gave him a questioning looking in the mirror while Sophie starting giggling. "A Prego I'd like to fuck." Hunter answered to my unasked question.

"I can't believe you two." I turned in my husband's arms and gave him a quick kiss.

"Are you ready to go Bella?"

"Yeah, make sure you and Liam don't do anything we wouldn't do tonight." I rubbed my belly. Sophie and I had always dreamed of being pregnant together, but now was not the right time for them.

"Maybe next time." I knew exactly what my best friend was saying.

"Should I be worried?" Hunter teased as he helped Sophie down from her perch.

"Nope" She said with a pop as we all walked out to meet the others.

"Holy shit!" All three of us exclaimed when we saw Karen, Sam, and Sara.

"Don't they look great?" Karen said as she showed off her works of art. Sam and Sara had obviously been treated to a Karen make-over.

"Bro, you're letting your wife out in that?" Hunter asked his brother who was leaning against the bar drinking a shot of golden liquid.

"Hell yeah, who knows that dress might just give mom another grandchild."

"Better you than Ellie." Liam teased which made the Knight Brothers grimace.

"Keep your baby maker in your pants Scotty." Sara said as she moved towards her husband.

"Shit, we better go now or we won't ever get out of here." Scott said as he adjusted his pants.

"Laters, dude" Hunter said to Liam as he gave him their classic handshake that was way too complicated to replicate or understand. We all piled in the SUV which was being driven by Rick. Liam insisted that he go with us. I'm not sure if was for our safety as he had stated or for their privacy. Either way I was glad that I wouldn't be the only sober person in our group.

The bar was packed, great music filled the air and Hunter immediately pulled me on the dance floor. I love the way he moves. The eclectic club was fun and loud and we danced our last night in Mexico away.

Sophie's POV

"Alone at last," Liam said as he kissed me in the oversized lounge chair next to the pool. "What do you want to do tonight?" He said as he stroked his hands up and down my arms. I wiggled in his lap which caused his erection to further harden.

"I brought a game with me." I was tempted to pack some toys, but the thought of airport security inspecting my bag made me change my mind. The game was harmless, the lingerie, not so much." I'll be back." I kissed him again before I struggled to my feet.

"Do you want me to help you?" Liam has been so incredible to me.

"No, have a beer. I'll be back in thirty minutes." He stuck his lower lip out to pout. "I'll hurry." I kissed him again and rushed to change.

"The beast and I will be here waiting, but don't leaving us hanging long Peach." He called out to me as I left the patio.

"I wouldn't dare. I wouldn't want you to have to entertain the beast without me." I yelled back at him.

I put on the blue sheer mesh babydoll with the matching thong and looked at myself in the mirror. The top was a halter and the bra cups were embroidered with pink flowers, the pink satin ribbon that was tied in a bow in the center made me look both sweet and innocent and sexy at the same time. I teased out my hair, put on a fresh spray of my favorite perfume, and coated my lips with light pink lip gloss before leaving our room with the game.

Liam was still by the pool and he was enjoying a beer like I suggested. He must have heard me because he turned around. "Wow, Angel. You look. Fuck, you look just wow!" Yeah, I knew Liam would love the blue. He stood and scooped me up off my feet and my crutches fell to the ground. The kiss he gave me was amazing. I don't know if it's possible to have an orgasm from just a kiss but if anyone could do it, Liam could to me.

"Wow!"

"Yeah, wow" He sat down with me in his lap. "Is sexy lingerie a new game?"

"No, but these are." I held out my hand with the three dice; one black, one red, and one pink. Liam took them in his hand and studied them with a smile on his face.

"You roll first." I encouraged him. He did and they came up with; lick, lips, kitchen.

"Which lips?" He said as he carried me and our game to the kitchen.

"Use your imagination Mr. Grey" I said in his ear before I began sucking on his earlobe. He sat me down on the kitchen island.

"Dam that's cold," I complained as my ass hit the marble counter and wiggled around to adjust to the temperature. Oh my god, Gail would kill me is she ever knew about this.

"What's running through that pretty little head of yours?" Liam tapped me on the end of my nose.

"I was just thinking that Gail would be appalled if she knew I had my bare ass on the kitchen counter." Liam began to laugh.

"Peach, I'm pretty sure my aunt and uncle have done worse. Why do you think she's always cleaning a clean house?" Now it was my turn to laugh. Liam push away from me and headed to the refrigerator. "Got it!" He turned around with a can of whipped cream in his hand and began shaking it.

"I thought the dice said lick, lips, and kitchen?"

"You told me to use my imagination." He said as he pulled off my thong and stood between my legs. "We are in the kitchen." He kissed me on the lips softly. "I just kissed your lips and now I'm going to lick this off of you." He began to spray my sex with the cream.

"Oh god, Liam" I screamed as he finished his licking. He looked like that cat that ate the cream when he stood between my legs. When he kissed me it was a combination of me and the sweet cream.

"I think this is my new favorite game. Now you roll." I picked up the dice and rolled; wall, blow, pussy. "Hell yes, this is definitely my favorite game." In the blink of an eye Liam had me up against the nearest wall. He dropped to his knees with my legs over his shoulders when I felt a long lick that heated my entire body followed by a soft blow of air that caused me to shudder. "Easy Peach, I've got you." I don't know how Liam stayed on his knees and supported all my body weight like that but he did and again he made scream. I pulled his hair so hard when I came that I would be surprised if he is missing clumps of it. He stood up and repositioned my legs around his waist. I clung to him as he carried me back to where we had left the dice. He sat me back down on the counter.

"Your turn," I indicated to the dice. He picked them up to roll them. I was beginning to feel bad, so far our game had been pretty one sided.

"Blow on these for luck." Liam held his hand full of dice in front of me and I did what he asked. The dice came up as; a question mark, suck, and bedroom. "Thank god." Liam turned his back to me and carried me to our room on his back. He sat me down on the bed and untied the halter of my babydoll and then lifted the piece of lingerie over my head before he pushed me back on the bed and then stripped his clothes off. He straddled me and began to suck on my breast. It felt so good, but I had already had so much pleasure that it was time for Liam to get his.

"Liam," he didn't stop. I tapped his shoulder. "Babe," he switched to my other breast. He circled my hardened nipple and then began to suck hard. I arched my back. "Liam please stop." Finally I got his attention with my husky voice.

He looked up at me and sat up. "What's wrong Peach?"

"Nothing is wrong, everything is great, but I was hoping I could take this one." I ran my arm fingers down his muscular chest that looked even sexier now with his new tan.

"Sophie I know it's hard for you to be on your knees with the cast." We had tried that position and it hadn't gone well so we adapted.

"I don't have to be on my knees Liam. Come up here." I put a pillow under my head and he straddled me at my breast instead of my waist and I opened my mouth for the beast.

"Oh yes baby, that's so good." Liam carefully thrust in and out of my mouth. My hands found the ass that I love so much as my mouth and tongue caressed and suck every inch of Liam. Liam began to grunt and I knew that he was close. "I want to come inside of you Peach." That was the idea, right? He froze and I swirled my tongue around his shaft. "Not like this Sophie, I want to come in your tight little pussy." His eyes rolled back in his head as I lick his crown and released me hands. "Thank you baby." He moved down my body. He kissed me hard on the mouth and then continued to move down. He positioned himself between my legs and with one thrust he glided deep inside of me. I clamped down my pelvis muscles and mewled in delight. My legs began to tremble as he quickened his glorious rhythm. My body was desperate. "Come for me Peach." Liam commanded and I did and then I felt him jerk inside of me. Every part of me was filled with Liam; my heart, my soul, and my body.

After two in the morning we heard our friends stumble in, they were all drunk except for Jasmine who we could hear trying to get them to bed. Liam and I were drunk too. Intoxicated on each other. When we heard the splashes in the pool, we knew sleep would not be coming anytime soon, so we rolled the dice again.

A/N: OK, I'm not really of fan of writers asking for reviews at the end of every chapter so I don't, but I only got 3 reviews for the last chapter so I don't really know what you guys think. I know I threw some of you off with the threesome. I thought I redeemed myself but now I'm unsure. Please give me some feedback. Thank you :0) – D


	143. The Look

A/N: Thank you all for the amazing reviews! It was just what I needed. I'm leaving for vacation tonight, so I won't have an updating this weekend. Sorry :0(

Chapter 143

Liam's POV

I couldn't help but smile as I watched her sleep knowing this is the face I'm going to wake-up next to for the rest of my life. She stretched with a slight grimace and opened her eyes.

"Good morning handsome."

I kissed the tip of her nose. "Good morning beautiful. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Sore. In all the right ways," She said with a smoldering smile.

"Sorry Peach, I guess I got a little carried away with that last role of the dice." Who wouldn't when; pinch, ass, and bathroom are rolled.

With a kiss on my neck she said, "I'm not complaining."

"Good, but I think I have a way to make you feel much better." She raised an eyebrow and tipped her hips towards my morning woody.

"I'll bet you do."

"Well that too, but you ladies have reservations at the spa this morning before he head home." Sophie let out a little snort.

"You think they will be up this morning?" It had been a pretty late night for them.

"Well you and Jasmine can go."

"What about you?" Did she really think I was going to go to the spa with her? Not after the shit Jason and I got when we got our pedicures. The guys would never let me hear the end of it.

"The crew from yesterday belong to a stand up paddle board club out on Medano Beach and they said we could come out with them, I think I'll check it out. It sounds like a great upper body workout in the water and a lot of fun."

"I wish I could go with you." She leaned back in my arms.

"Me too, but I promise we will come back when you are all healed up and we can do whatever you want." She snuggled in closer. I've been wanting to talk to her and this seems like the perfect time. "Peach, Avila keeps calling me to check up on you."

She let out a deep sigh. "I know. I went and saw him before we left." I was trying to support her, so I hadn't been pushing the issue. Knowing she had gone to see her coach put a smile on my face because that meant she had come to a decision. I tightened my hold on her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "I told him that I wanted to try." It was up to Sophie if she was going to continue to try and make the Olympic team.

"I'll be with you no matter what." It wasn't going to be easy and we all knew it. Only four weeks separate the time between Sophie getting her walking boot and the second national shoot out.

"I know and that means everything to me. I'm just worried that I won't be able to execute my shot because I won't have great stability."

"I know this might sound cliché but isn't it better to have tried and failed than to not try at all?"

"You're right…so cliché." She teased with a slap to my arm.

"Haven't you always told me it's more about visualization and concentration than physical ability?"

"I knew I would regret teaching you Zen Master Liam."

"Master Liam, I could get used to that." I teased but in the beat of a heart the mood changed.

"The master of my heart and …" She stopped mid sentence and her cheeks flushed.

"And what Peach?" I sat up and looked deep into her eyes. I already knew the answer but I wanted to hear her say it.

She squirmed in my arms "My body Liam, but you already knew that you big jerk." Her head dropped to her chest.

I lifted her chin. "I treasure you Sophie. I love that you give yourself so freely to me and I want to spend my life giving you everything you need." Tears began to form in her eyes. "Don't cry Sophie. I love you. You are everything to me."

"I love you Liam Grey." She kissed me with everything she had and then gave herself completely to me.

Jasmine's POV

I sat on the patio and enjoyed the view and the sound of the ocean. The party was still in full swing when I went to bed at two this morning. "You couldn't let mommy sleep in a little one." I giggled as I rubbed my belly.

"Are you talking to yourself?" I heard Sophie approaching on her crutches.

"Hey Crutch, I was just having a chat with my bambino." Sophie sat in the lounge beside me and I looked at her. "Wow!"

"Wow, what?"

"I thought I was supposed to be the one that was glowing. Do you need to tell me something?"

"What? No." She shook her head. "I'm just really, really happy." She said with a huge smile on her face. Liam joined us and handed her a cup of coffee and gave her a sweet kiss. He looked really happy too.

"Good morning Jas." The baby kicked really hard at the sound of Liam's voice.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, here put your hand here and say something." I put my hand on the spot where I had just been kicked. Unlike everyone else Liam hasn't touched my bump yet, but he's really excited for us.

"Hey little guy, I'm your honorary Uncle Liam. I'm the one who introduced your dad to your mom." Liam was rewarded with a swift kick. He looked at me and then at Sophie. "He kicked!"

"She's pissed that you called her a guy." Sophie said with a giggle.

"Do it again." He commanded to my stomach and he was rewarded with another kick. He looked up a Sophie still with a look of amazement in his eyes. "I can't wait until you are pregnant." His statement caused both Sophie and I to swoon and once again she had that look on her face.

"I love you babe." She said breathlessly and he moved beside her and enveloped her in his strong arms.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Morning sickness?" Liam asked.

"No, love sickness. You two are too cute." Sophie pecked Liam's cheek.

"I wouldn't talk. You and Hunter are just as bad." We were interrupted by a throat being cleared.

"Good morning, I have the car ready for the ladies." Rick had been a saint last night at the bar. I don't think I would have been able to get everyone home without him.

"Thanks Rick." Liam replied with a nod. "You girls should get going." Sophie got up and he playfully swatted her behind.

"Are we giving you a ride to the beach?"

"No, I'll drive the jeep," One of the many toys that came with the villa. Liam held out his hand to help me up.

Sophie kissed her man goodbye as we headed out to be pampered. "Be carful and have fun babe."

We were both giddy on the drive to the resort and it was nice to see Sophie so happy again. We had all been really worried about her. "You seem like you are really in a good place."

"Well this cast sucks and I'm still really sad about Mark's death, but I still have a lot to be thankful for and a lot to look forward to." The old Sophie was back and it was nice to see. "We have a baby to get ready for, a wedding to plan, and those international games in Rome."

"You're going to go for it?" All of us had been afraid to ask.

"I'm going to try. You know what they say nothing ventured, nothing gained."

"Oh good, because I already put in an order for my Team Grey shirt with your dad." I squeezed her hand. "Will you autograph it so I can sell it at auction when you and Liam both win the gold?"

"You only want me to sign one?" She teased.

The resort was relaxing and rejuvenating. Its name, Esperanza, which translates to in the realm was perfect. It was a tropical oasis where the sun, sea, sky, and earth joined in perfect harmony. We were treated to a soothing aloe glaze wrap while we were given a scalp and foot massage followed by a full body massage with pure aloe lotion that rehydrated our sun soaked skin, the masseuse was trained in pregnancy massage so I was able to fully enjoy it and then we had a facial that left us both feeling so refreshed.

We were both so relaxed on the way back to the villa. "Soph."

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing on March 8th?

"I don't know. Why?"

"I was hoping you would come with Hunter and me to our ultrasound to find out what we are having."

Her eyes popped open, "Really?"

"Yes, really. You're like my sister." And for the third time today, I saw the look of complete and total love in my best friend's eyes.


	144. Let's Make a Deal

Liam's POV

Sophie held my hand with a death grip. A hairy car drive was not what she needed to calm her nerves. We left right after class, but we were still pushing our luck to get to the appointment on time. Luckily Jasmine and Hunter are having the baby in Seattle since they will both be working here over the summer. Jasmine is convinced that she's going to work until the baby is born. I'm not sure how my uncle will feel about her going into labor at GEH.

"Don't worry, we will make it. Doctors are never on time." I squeezed her hand and gave her a smile to try and get her to relax. Rick was driving like a bat out of hell to get us to Jasmine's appointment. He slammed on the breaks when a car pulled out in front of him. "Jesus Christ" I yelled. Sophie was white as a ghost. "Carful Rick," I soothed my voice and stroked her arm. When we arrived at the doctor's office that was across the street from the hospital we rushed in. Jasmine and Hunter were sitting hand in hand in the nearly empty waiting room. They stood when they saw us. Jasmine and Sophie hugged when Hunter and I did our usual handshake before we changed partners. "Wow Jasmine you look…" I gazed at her belly that had grown since we saw them just over two weeks ago.

Hunter stood behind her and gave me the cut it signal with his hand. Shit, too late.

She put her hands on her hips. "I look what?" I looked at my best friend for guidance. He shrugged his shoulders and she turned to look at him.

"You're on your own buddy." She gave his arm a slap and then turned back to face me.

"What were you going to say Liam?" She scowled.

"Knight" The nurse in light blue scrubs called out from the door. Perfect timing.

"Don't listen to them Jasmine, you look great." Sophie took her arm and they started towards the nurse. I flopped down on the chair with a sigh of relief.

Jasmine stopped in her tracks and looked back at me. "You know what? I think I want to get in on this little bet of yours."

"Didn't you learn anything from my brother? Never piss off a pregnant Italian." Hunter put his hand on my shoulder and shook his head.

"Fine, what are the stakes?" I stood and walked towards the girls.

"If Sophie wins, you wear one of those empathy bellies the entire day of my shower."

"And if I win?" She had my attention.

"Well, Sophie hasn't told me what the actual bet is. She said she'd have to kill me if she told me." The nurse cleared her throat, obviously losing patience with us. "I'll do whatever she has to do too." Jasmine said quickly.

"This is too good to pass up, but Hunter will take your payment. You have a deal." I put out my hand to shake hers. Sophie blushed because now she knew the details of our bet would be coming out.

"Ready?" The nurse asked. I turned to take my seat again.

"You're coming with us Grey. Maybe you can learn a thing or two about pregnancy." I leapt from my seat. Sophie and I couldn't be more excited for Jasmine and Hunter and it is cool that they are sharing this moment with us. The nurse showed us to the ultrasound room after a stop at the scale where Jasmine made us all close our eyes.

"The tech will be right with you." She handed Jasmine a drape and told her that she could just pull up her top and pull her pants down beneath her belly and cover with the drape. I've seen more of her in her swimsuit, so it was no big deal for me.

The door opened and a short male in colorful scrubs walked in the room with a chart. "Well hellooooooo." He said when he saw me. Then he fanned himself when he saw Hunter who was holding Jasmine's hand. "I'm Jason; I'll be doing your ultrasound today." I swear he said something about a "baby daddy" when he washed his hands. The girls were struggling not to break out in laughter and his name just added to their amusement. He put on a pair of gloves and rolled up on a stool next to his machine. He hit a few buttons and entered some information on the keyboard. "Do you want to know the sex if the baby today is possible?"

"Yes" Jasmine and Hunter answered simultaneously.

"Okay, first I'll take some measurements and then we will get to the fun part." Thankfully he had decided to stop the flirting. "Lift your shirt up a little bit please mommy." He said as he removed the gel from the warmer.

"What are you looking for?" I asked as the tech began moving the wand around while clicking on specific points on the monitor.

"Well right now I'm measuring the baby." He glided the wand across the gel and clicked on another point. With the click of another button the room was filled with the sound of a fast beating heart.

"That's so cool." Sophie said with amazement in her voice.

"Now I'm checking the chambers of the heart." I couldn't help but move closer to the screen.

"Hey, can we stop the lesson. My bladder is about to burst." Jasmine joked.

"Do you want to go a little and then we can continue?"

"No way. I won't be able to stop once I start. Liam, let him do his job." Sophie pulled me away from the technician, so much for the lesson. I can't wait for medical school.

"We are so going to win this bet." Hunter gave me a high five.

"Sophie, what exactly did I bet?" Jasmine was concerned that maybe I had seen something on the screen. Sophie moved towards her and whispered in her ear. Jasmine covered her mouth and blushed.

"You little slut."

"Careful," I warned her. "Because if this baby is a boy you'll be doing the same thing." Hunter still had no idea what we were talking about, so I pull out my phone and brought up the countdown clock app on my phone.

"Really?" He had a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah, you pick the place."

"Hell yes. We got this in the bag. My swimmers are all boy." Mr. Rainbow scrubs chuckled and asked if he could get in on the bet too.

"No" We all said abruptly as he turned the monitor towards us. He shrugged his shoulders and repositioned the wand.

"I hate to break it to you cutie, but looks like not all of your swimmers are boys." Tears filled Jasmine's eyes and Hunter kissed her forehead as the tech point out on the screen that without a doubt baby Knight was a girl.

I wrapped my arms around Sophie and kissed her on the cheek as a tear of joy for our best friends rolled down her face. "A girl." She whispered while looking at the screen.

"She's about as modest as her mother." Jasmine joked and we all started laughing.

"Okay, that's about it for me. The doctor will be in to see you in a few minutes for your exam." Sophie and I exited the room with him and headed to the waiting room. I sat down in a chair and Sophie was about to sit in the seat next to me, but I needed her closer so I pulled her into my lap. She rested her head on my shoulder and cuddled closer.

"That was incredible." I said softly in her ear. "I can't wait until that's us." She put her hand on my heart. We've talked about it and we know that we want to have kids. The question is when.

"Me either." Her answer surprised me. In the past Sophie indicated that she wanted to start her career and wait until I was done with my residency, which would put kids off for another eight to nine years at least. I couldn't blame her, she was working really hard in school to graduate at the same time as me and let's face it, med school isn't going to be easy.

"You're going to be a great mom Peach." She sighed. Luckily she realizes that just because she doesn't have a great mom role model, she has a lot of really great moms surrounding her for strength, guidance, and support. Her admission that she didn't want to wait made it clear to me that we need to get to Seattle to be closer to our family next year when we graduate from UCLA.

"You're not upset that you lost the bet?" She teased and I poked her in the side causing her to giggle.

"No, all that really matters is that the baby is healthy."

"But it's your dad's favorite day of the year." Visions of my parent filled my head and I shook. No child wants to think of his or her parents in that way. Yuck!

"Don't remind me." She wiggled in my lap.

"Maybe we can celebrate anyway, but without the … you know." She clamped down on my earlobe and the beast hardened underneath her.

"Shitttttt" I hissed out when Jasmine and Hunter entered the waiting area.

"Dam you Grey." Hunter cursed at me as they walked over. Jasmine walked with a slight waddle and I recognized Hunter's pained gait, because I was sure to be walking the same way. "I had to stand and talk to the doctor with Excalibur drawn because of that frickin' countdown clock." Sophie wiggled again and I tried to hold her still.

"Oh my god, you two are like horny teenagers." Jasmine said as she handed Sophie her crutches. "Let's go eat some steak." She said with a wink.

Sophie's POV

Seeing Jasmine and Hunter's baby on the screen ignited something inside of me. In that instant I knew I didn't want to wait until Liam was done with school to start our family. When Liam said how incredible it had been I knew he felt the same way. Which made me want him right there in the waiting room. Suddenly the idea of giving him a blowjob in the public place of his choice didn't seem so scary, but since the baby is a girl I won't need to do that. With the addition of Jasmine's bet, I can't wait to collect on our bet. I still can't believe that Elliot considers steak and a bj day a real holiday and gives all his employees that day off every year. I wonder how he words that in the employee handbook. We headed out to dinner, the boys were both miserable but you know what they say, misery loves company. In this case, the only company I wanted was Liam. Jasmine seemed to feel the same way so dinner quickly changed from steaks to tacos from our favorite truck. Talk about adding fuel to the fire. That secret sauce alone could cause me to orgasm.

"See you tomorrow." We waived as they peeled out of the driveway. Luckily the house was dark, so Liam and I were able to head to our cozy apartment over the garage without having to go see his family first. He scooped my up into his arms.

"What are you doing?" I laughed as he launched up the stairs.

"Don't take this the wrong way Peach, but I need to fuck you like now." He knows I don't really like it when he calls what we do fucking.

"Good, because I really need to be fucked right now." I kissed his neck and he groaned. He nearly busted down the apartment door. He tossed me down on the bed and we both began to strip.

"Did you lock it?" He ran over to the door and flipped the lock. Last time we were here Thomas almost walked in on us. Liam pulled down his jeans and boxers together and nearly tripped trying to get to me on the bed.

He pinned me on the bed and I wrapped my good leg around him urging him towards me. "Good you're amazing." He said as he entered me.


	145. Feel the Magic

Liam's POV

Waking up tangled in the sheets with Sophie is my favorite way to wake-up, well almost. Last night I couldn't get enough of Peach, I couldn't get close enough to her. After I fucked her hard, we made sweet love to each other before we fell asleep spooned together. Just her scent and the closeness of her body to me has me longing for her again. Her breathing changed and I knew she was awake when she wiggled her fine ass against my hard-on.

"Liam there's a snake in the bed." She threw back the sheets and began to pull out of my arms. I pulled her back and she began to laugh.

"Yeah, the one eyed variety and he's very curious to meet you."

"You know how I usually feel about snakes Liam." She turned around in my arms so that we were face to face and wrapped her hand around my shaft. "But I think I might make an exception for this one." She pushed me back on the bed. "I think I need to get a closer look at him." She kissed my nose and then my lips before she started making her way down my body with her soft lips.

"I think you might have this snake charmed Angel." She reached her target and licked a drop of pre-cum that had formed on my tip off.

"Hum, the venom doesn't seem to be instantly fatal." She swirled her tongue around my crown and then ran her tongue up and down my length before taking me fully in her mouth and beginning to suck.

"Oh, no because you're killing me." I ran my hands in her beautiful blonde hair as she continued to work her magic. "Peach, oh god, you need to stop or I'm going to come." My warning seemed to encourage her further and she sucked harder. "Oh god, Sophie yesssssssssssssss…" After she sucked me dry she moved back up my body with a pleased grin on her face.

"Why do you look so satisfied? I'm the one that just got an amazing blowjob." She kissed me before she answered.

"Because knowing that I can do that to you makes me happy, I love you Liam." She kissed me again harder this time and within minutes I had her on her back returning the pleasure that she had just given me. For a long time after we just held each other, neither of us wanted to lose the connection. Our snuggle time was interrupted by the loud rumble from her tummy which caused me to look at the time.

"Shit, we need to get up, get something to eat, and get going."

"Pancakes?" I could tell she was smiling and she didn't need to tell me twice. Lil Jon's pancakes are something I look forward to every time we come home. I picked up the phone and called over to the house.

"We're leaving for a company meeting in thirty minutes." I told my brother when he answered. Yet another tradition passed down by Dad and Dustin. I always loved joining them for breakfast and now Sophie and I love to take Thomas, Trev, and Ava every chance we get. Thirty minutes later we all piled in the car and within seconds we were being bombarded with all sorts of stories. All three of them had so much to tell us and nobody could wait. You would think that having breakfast with the kids would be difficult for Sophie; she's an only child but the noise, the arguments, and the spilled milk never seem to bother her in fact she seems to soak it up like a sponge.

I finally got a chance to talk to Sophie about our plans when the kids inhaled their breakfasts. "So what do you have on your plate today?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Jasmine and I are meeting with your aunt and Gail to go over wedding details. I know I shouldn't complain since they are doing everything but sometimes I think Jasmine had the right idea." I know Aunt Mia has been bombarding Sophie with e-mails and phone calls lately.

"Are you forgetting a certain New Year's eve party?" I had to remind her of the party that had Jasmine calling Sophie nearly every day to complain about.

She smiled and took another bite of her pancakes. "You're right and in four months we will have a beautiful wedding that we will remember for the rest of our lives." She kissed me on the cheek and then continued to finish her breakfast. "What about you?"

"Hunter asked me to help him with a surprise for Jas." He hadn't told me what, but I had a pretty good idea when he told me where we were meeting.

"He asked us to help too." Trev added from his plate and Ava nudged him with an elbow.

"It's a surprise you dork."

"What? I didn't say what it was." At that the classic sibling bickering began and we listened to them all the way to the compound.

Sophie's POV

Hum, I wonder what Hunter has up his sleeve? I love spending time with Liam's brothers and sister. Being an only child, it warms my heart to see them interact with each other and I'm glad that Liam agrees with me on having more than one child when we start a family. The kids ran in the house ahead of us in search of their cousins. Gail, Mia, and Jasmine sat at the informal kitchen table that was covered with wedding materials.

"Good morning ladies." Liam kissed them all on the cheek. "It looks like you have a lot to do, so I will leave you to your planning. I'll see you laters, Peach." He kissed me and then left me weak kneed standing in the kitchen. Mia, Gail, and Jasmine all started to laugh.

"What?" I turned to face them.

"You've got it bad." Jasmine shook her head at me.

"I always knew my nephew was a chip off the old block." Mia winked at me.

"I know it's been like fifteen years but I still can't help but laugh whenever I hear someone in this family say 'laters'." Gail giggled.

"It's such a Greyism." Mia added and then got down to business. "Take a seat bride; we have a lot to finalize."

Three hours later, I was ready to call Liam and tell him to get us tickets for Vegas, but Mia must have seen the glazed over look in my eyes and said she had an errand to run.

"I need to take a nap." Jasmine stretched and Gail told her to go rest in my old room.

"I need to get dinner started." Gail got up and put on her apron before heading over to the fridge to collect what she needed.

"Will you come with me Sophie?" Mia asked and I couldn't turn her down. We got in her car and she turned down the radio. "I know it can all be a little overwhelming, but it's going to be beautiful."

"I know Mia. I don't want to seem ungrateful, it's just a lot with school, and this injury, being so far away, and the Olympics getting closer. I don't want to push it all on you and Gail."

"You're Gail's only daughter and I love this stuff." Wow, is that what Mia sees? Gail, as my mother? I wish Gail was my mother and then it struck me. I love Gail like a mother and Gail loves me like a daughter, so why can't it just be that simple? Gail is my mother, yeah I like that. I relaxed into my seat and soon we pulled up a long driveway. Mia parked her car in front of the white two story house that was obviously old and looked like it needed a lot of TLC. "This shouldn't take very long." She handed me my crutches and we walked together to the front door.

She rang the bell "Thank you for coming, you must be Mia." An older woman said when she answered the door.

"I am, and you must be Dee. It's nice to meet you. I'm so sorry for your loss. Your mother was an amazing woman."

"Thank you, where are my manners. Please come in."

"Dee, this is my nephew's fiancée, Sophie Taylor. Sophie this is Dee, her mother made the most exquisite custom veils for the bridal shop, but she recently passed away."

"Oh Sophie, I've heard so much about you." I must have looked confused. "Well not so much about you but my mother couldn't stop talking about your veil. It was one of her final projects."

"I'm so sorry for your loss Dee. I'm sure the veil is beautiful." I wasn't aware that Mia was having a veil made for me.

"Surprise." Mia said with a smile as I shook my head.

I was about to tell Mia that she didn't need to do that but instead I simply said, "Thank you Mia." Dee began to gather boxes for Mia. It became clear that Dee was clearing out the house and Mia was taking all of the veil materials. As they made several trip back and forth to the car, an old photo on the wall caught my eye.

"Those are my parents, the day that they got married outside in the garden. I really don't want to sell this place, but my life and my family is in Chicago." Dee had tears in her eyes.

"It's beautiful. Would you mind if I look at the garden?"

"I don't mind, but it's in pretty bad shape. Do you think you can manage?" She was concerned about me getting around on my crutches.

"I'll be fine." It was cold outside but surprisingly clear for March in Seattle. I made my way to the side of the house as Dee had directed me and as I pushed away the overgrowth with my crutch I was transported to one of my favorite books. I felt like Mary as she made her way into the garden and some of my favorite words from Frances Hodgson Burnett came to mind -

"Magic is always pushing and drawing and making things out of nothing. Everything is made out of magic, leaves and trees, flowers and birds, badgers and foxes and squirrels and people. So it must be all around us. In this garden - in all the places."

This place was magic and I instantly felt a connection to it. I don't know how long I stood in the middle of the garden trying to take it all in.

"Sophie." Mia shook my shoulders breaking the spell that this magical place had bestowed on me. "Are you okay sweetie?"

"Yes," I answered "isn't this place amazing Mia?" She pulled something out of my hair.

She held the leaf in her hand and shook her head. "Are we in the same place Sophie? Did you hit you your head?" Why couldn't she see what was so obvious to me.

"Dee. What can you tell me about the property?" I soaked up everything Dee could tell me. She had a twinkle in her eye as she told me everything she knew. I learned that the house was built in 1917 on the 45 acre orchard and had been in her family since 1936 when her great grandfather won it in a poker game. She showed us the barn and then gave us a tour of the house. It was incredible. "Dee would you mind if I brought Liam out to show him around?" She was thrilled and said that we could come by tomorrow.

We waved to Dee as Mia pulled out. The car was quiet as we drove down the driveway. "What are you thinking about Sophie?"

"It's perfect Mia."

"Perfect for what?"

"I can't believe you don't see it Mia. Think about all the places we looked at when we were trying to find a place to get married. What did they lack?"

"Size, security, character, availability." I shook my head no. She was right, those were some of the reasons that we had said, but that wasn't the only thing they lacked.

"Magic, Mia, magic."


	146. Reach Out

Liam's POV

"Hey guys." Teddy had a serious look on his face.

"Hey man." Hunter greeted me.

"Hey Cous. What's up?" He looked up from the mixing board. Ever since we made our Christmas CD, Teddy has been really serious about his music. The studio equipment that is now in the club house is probably better than most professional recording studios thanks to Uncle Christian and his never ending support of anything the kids seem interested in.

"I was just telling Hunter to trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"Fine, we will try it your way little man." Hunter ruffled his hair. Teddy gave him the Christian Grey mini me glare. Yeah, those Grey genes are dominant. He almost had me shaking in my boots. At least he's got Ana's kind heart too.

"So what do you want me to do?" Teddy handed me several sheets of music.

"I change the arrangement a little." He said while I looked down at the sheets. Of all the songs, why did they pick this one? "You should get the hang of it pretty quick" My look wasn't because of the notes, it was the song choice.

"Can't I do something else?" We were interrupted before the argument could begin.

"Okay son, I'm here. Where do you want me?" Hunter and I looked at each other with looks of shock.

"Don't be so surprised boys, I like Jasmine a lot and I was told this is a surprise for her. Plus Teddy asked me." Yeah, Uncle Christian would do anything for his kids.

"Yes sir, Mr. Grey. Thank you." Hunter stammered. I don't know why he still gets nervous around my uncle sometimes.

"Well, let's get on with it. It seems I'm in a generous mood today, because I've been drafted to move tables later for the party." He gave me "the look".

"We will take care of that Uncle Christian." He grinned, knowing dam well he got me without even saying a word.

"Good." Teddy handed him his music. "Great choice son," Teddy beamed with his father's approval of his song choice. My uncle played the piece like a professional, but it was his voice that resonated deep in me. Beautiful.

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Hush now don't you cry!  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, That's an Irish lul-la-by

"Not bad old man. Let's do it again from the top." Uncle Christian raised an eyebrow at my cousin who was busy making adjustments on the sound board, but did as he said and played the song from the beginning.

"Thanks Dad, I think I've got what I need." It was hard to tell who was prouder, Christian or Teddy. If my uncle could do this without argument, I could play the song they had chosen for me.

Just then all of the kids came in. Teddy shook his head at them. "It's about time I was just about ready to call security to send out a search party." Teddy's twelve and he runs a tight ship, I can only imagine him in ten more years standing with Uncle Christian at the helm of GEH. By the look on my uncle's face, he was thinking the same thing.

"Give me a break Teddy. Did you play it for them yet?" Phoebe asked her brother as she put her arms around her father.

"Not yet. I haven't had a chance."

"What are you waiting for?"

"We've been working on a little something." He hit a button and the room was filled with music. The kids all had huge smiles as they listened.

Hunter, Uncle Christian, and I went crazy when the song ended. "Wow that was amazing! What's it called and who's it by?"

"It's called 'Reach Out' Daddy." Madi said as she climbed into her father's lap when he sat down. "Teddy wrote it."

"What?" She told us again just for clarification that the song was called Reach Out and that Teddy and Ava sang it. "Fuuuu…" Trev held out his hand to my uncle for his blunder and he was promptly rewarded with a twenty. "Ted, that was incredible. Did anyone help you with it?"

Ted looked around the room before he answered. "Well, Ava and I sang the leads and played while the rest of the kids sang back-up and played too."

"They are kind of like that singing family on TV every Christmas." Uncle Christian burst into laughter. "The von Trapp's or something like that." Hunter explained.

Once he stopped laughing he asked. "Yeah, something like that. Are you sure you didn't hear the words on the radio or anything?"

"No Dad, they just came to me. You kind of inspired it." Christian tilted his head at him as if to ask for more explanation. "One morning, Mom was running around like a crazy person. She had a meeting at GP, I had a basketball game, Phoebe had dance or something, and Madi had a doctor's appointment. You told her to sit down and handed her a cup of tea and then you told her that she wasn't alone and all she had to do was reach out and that you would be there for her and you told her not to let it all get to her. It just kind of stuck in my head."

"Do me a favor and send me a copy, but don't send it to anyone else or let anyone but family hear it." My uncle was now in full on business mode.

"Did we do something wrong? He asked. "We wanted to put the track on Jasmine's CD if it was alright with Hunter."

"None of you did anything wrong, the song is amazing. I just don't want anyone to try to take it from you or claim it, but yes you can put it on Jasmine's CD. She will love it." Christian looked at Hunter.

"She's going to love it guys. Just be warned, she will probably cry when she hears it."

"But it's a happy song." Madi questioned.

Now was not the time for a pregnancy hormone talk, we had work to do. "They'll be happy tears baby." Uncle Christian kissed the top of her head and left us to our work.

Teddy and Hunter had decided on a mix of classic children's songs with meaningful contemporary songs. Ava sang an amazing version of Let it Be and Hunter's cover of Rainbow Connection was stellar. We had so much fun recording The Eensy, Weensy Spider and Frere Jacques that the time totally got away from us.

"Okay Liam, you're up." The room seemed to go silent when I sat behind the piano. Teddy gave me the signal to start and I began to play. I closed my eyes and was transported to a cold day in Parson's Kansas when I sang the same song for my mother when we laid her to rest. When the song ended, I opened my eyes to a murmur. My mother and grandmother stood at the doorway in each other's arms both in tears.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it's time to come up to the house." Mom wiped her tears.

"Are those happy tears grandma? Emily asked as she was picked-up by our grandmother.

"Yes sweetie, very happy tears." She said as she kissed her youngest grandchild.

She was right, as much as I miss my mother. The stars were shining when I became a part of this family.

Sophie's POV

I grilled Mia the entire way back to the compound, but I asked her to keep our trip to the house between us until I was able to talk to Liam. When we walked in the door the house smelled delicious and Grace, Kate, and Ana had joined Jasmine and Gail to go over the wedding plans.

"Oh good, you're back. What took you so long?"

"Sorry, we had to pick-up a lot more than I had thought." Mia covered for the delay.

"What else do we need to decide? Dad has the transportation to and from the island covered, Carrick is all set to officiate, I e-mailed you all the guest list, and next time we come home we are going to finalize the menu at the hotel."

"What about the favors?" Jasmine asked as she flipped through my wedding planner.

"Liam and I have something special planned for everyone staying at the hotel, but it's a surprise." Liam and I had already decided to do something on our own as a thank you for our wedding party and family when they arrive at the hotel that would reflect the island. "We had an idea for the favors, Liam and I want our guests to feel like they are loved and he says nothing says love more than home." I looked up at Gail. "So we were thinking about asking you to make your special cookies, because that's how I always knew I was home." She took my hand. "When I came home to Seattle, I always knew that I had a mom that loved me." Tears and the hugs went around the table.

Finally Gail was able to speak "I'd love to make cookies for my daughter on her wedding day." Mia then went on to plan a full cookie buffet where guests would be able to pack a custom made decorative bag with cookies made by all the women around the table. Once again, I had the overwhelming urge to be home in Seattle.

"You two need to go register for gifts." Mia reminded me.

This is going to go over like a led balloon. "About that, Liam and I have decided that we don't want gifts. We already have everything we need for our apartment. We would rather our guests' make a donation for either our Christmas box project or the children's hospital or Coping Together."

"That's lovely honey, but you still need to register." Grace was the epitome of social etiquette, so if she said to do something you did it without question.

"Besides you won't always live in an apartment." Mia reminded me.

Christian entered the house. "I didn't know we were holding a beauty contest today." What a smooth talker. His arms went around Ana and he kissed her like they were alone in the room. I love it when Liam kisses me like that. She blushed like a school girl.

"What was that for?" She asked breathlessly.

"For giving me the most amazing children in the world. You aren't going to believe it when you hear what they've done."

"I don't know about that, I thought I had the most amazing children in the world." He kissed his mother on the cheek. "But what have my grandchildren done this time?"

"You'll see tonight. Where are the others?"

"Well your brother has decided that he needs to challenge the boys tonight on that stupid video game, so he's down in the media room with your dad and Ethan practicing. I believe they said something about 'world domination'." Ana giggled the last part.

"I think I'll join them. Maybe I can teach them a thing or two about domination."

Song credits:

Too Ra Loo Ra Ral Loo by James Royce Shannon

Reach Out by Jordan Jansen (he and Connie Talbot could be Teddy and Ava)

Let It Be by the Beatles (see version sung by Connie Talbot for my vision of Ava)

Rainbow Connection by Paul Williams and Kenneth Ascher

Dan Lee's version of Twinkle Twinkle is what I hear Liam playing (Liam sang Twinkle, twinkle little star at his mother's funeral – chapter 44 of Laters, Baby)


	147. What Ifs

Gail's POV

I've waited for that moment for so long. I've always loved Sophie like a daughter, but I never wanted to push her to love me back. She has a mother, a crappy mother, but still this had to be on her terms not mine or Jason's no matter how much we both wanted it. I know that she has loved me for a long time, but I always felt that was because I love her father. Today, she told me that she loves me because I love her. Nothing could make me prouder, she is my daughter in every sense of the word and I am honored to be her mom. I wasn't the only one beaming. Something was going on with Sophie, and it wasn't about the wedding. Something had transpired while she and Mia were out. Jasmine was bursting at the seams to tell us the sex of the baby, but as a birthday present she and Hunter had decided to give Ava the honors. Christian had a look of sure joy on his face when he returned from the club house and it showed in the way that he kissed Ana and thanked her for giving him the most amazing children in the world. What a far cry from the way he reacted to Ana's pregnancy announcement with Teddy. My heart is swelling with pride and I think Grace is feeling the same way. I can't imagine what the children have done now. Christian left us to join the other men and when he mentioned 'domination' I nearly spat out my tea. Of course I didn't miss the look that passed between him and Ana when she rolled her eyes.

Grace's POV

My heart is filled to the brim. We are gathered together today to plan my eldest grandson's wedding to the most amazing young lady and celebrating the birthdays of Elliot and Ava. At one point, I never would have imagined this for my family. I was sure that Elliot would continue to act like a man whore and die young, Christian would lock himself up in his ivory tower at Escala and never let us into his life, and Mia would continue to flitter around hopelessly with little meaning in her life other than her social calendar. When Kate and I went down to get the kids for dinner, we were both mesmerized by Liam's song and flooded with emotions and memories. My mind was filled with a list of what ifs. What if I hadn't spilled my coffee the day I met Carrick. What if we hadn't adopted Elliot, Christian, and Mia? What if Kate hadn't been sick the day of the WSU interview? What if Elliot hadn't gone to Portland to meet his brother? When would we have met Liam if the car accident never happened? What if Jason and Gail never worked for Christian? What if Liam never set-up Hunter and Jasmine? What if I didn't believe someone has always had a plan for me and this family, my family? I couldn't help but close my eyes and take a moment and thanked that higher power for all the amazing what ifs I have been blessed with.

When we arrived back at the house it was filled with what some might consider chaos, but it is sweet music to my ears. A delicious aroma is coming from the kitchen. Mia is putting the finishing touches on Ava's cake and scolding her nieces for dipping fingers in the frosting. The boys are excited about a video game and I already sense a Grey style challenge being thrown down which I'm sure will cost the men dearly since they have yet to learn that the younger generation will always dominate them when it comes to video games. Hunter and Liam are gleefully doting on Jasmine and Sophie. They've been down in the club house all day, but they act as if they've been separated for days. My daughter in law's are chatting like school girls, and the love of my life is standing next to me taking it all in with a grin on his face that matches mine. This crazy family is ours and we couldn't be happier. "Thank you Carrick." I turned to him and he took my hand in his, raised it to his lips, and kissed it.

"No, thank you my love." He was standing right next to me and I couldn't hear his words because of the noise in the room, but I knew exactly what he said.

Sophie's POV

"Liam" I practically threw myself in his arms and kissed his face all over.

"Hey Peach, what's all of this about?"

"What? I can't kiss my amazing man?" I just want to get him alone so that I can tell him about the house. I'm so excited.

"Liam" James yelled as he barreled in the house with Dustin and Linda following behind. No, they aren't related but James thinks of Liam as his older brother and Liam feels the same way about him. I was gently put down so that Liam could greet the new arrivals to the party.

Linda is like a second mother to Liam. I think he feels a special bond with her because she was so close to Beth. Linda gave me a hug. "How are you doing sweetie?"

"I'm great, looking forward to getting this thing off." Two more weeks and I get my walking boot. Liam and I can't wait. Dustin, James, and Liam joined the men. An epic video game challenge was brewing. I was happy to have a moment with Linda. "Linda, we are having a cookie bar at the wedding for our favors. All the ladies are making all of their specialties and Liam keeps talking about these cookies that Beth used to make him. I know he would love to have them."

"Oh my god, I forgot all about those." She smiled and I could tell she was caught up in a memory of a young Liam and her best friend.

"By chance do you have the recipe? I want to surprise him with them." She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight. She sniffled before she let me go.

"Beth would love you so much Sophie." She wiped a stray tear from her face. "I would love to make them for you and Liam on your special day." I was touched by her words and tears began to fill my eyes.

"How do you know she would love me?" Liam has told me the same thing many times, but I wanted to know Linda's reasons.

"It's simple," she shrugged her shoulders "because the way you love him." She kissed me on the cheek. Linda was called into the kitchen by Kate, leaving me alone. I do love Liam and I love being here, surrounded by family, our family. Once again I was overwhelmed with the desire to get home to Seattle. Will Liam think I've gone crazy? We still have at least a year in Los Angeles and we just bought an apartment building. Will Liam be happy going to medical school in Seattle? He has always said that he's open to going anywhere as long as I'm by his side. Am I asking too much of him? I need to talk to Liam.

"Sophie, Sophie" Emily came towards. She's seven years old and a carbon copy of her mother.

"What's up Em?" I took a moment to look for Liam. He was already deep in competition. I guess this will have to wait. She's so excited.

"Mommy brought our dresses for the wedding. Want to see?" She had the biggest smile on her face.

"Sure Em, I would love to see them." The viewing of the dresses ended up being a full on fashion show of all the girls and then a debate over hair styles and jewelry for them. Liam and I have worked hard to make sure all of the kids have a role in the wedding. It hasn't been an easy task, but two of my fondest childhood memories are being in Ana and Christian's wedding and Dad and Gail's wedding, and Liam loves his siblings and cousins more than anything. I was looking forward to dinner. Maybe I could finally talk to Liam about going to see the house tomorrow. We sat at the table next to each other.

He put his hand on my thigh and bent over and kissed me. "I've missed you today."

"I've missed you too. I wanted to talk to you about something." The room went quiet when Elliot stood and hit his glass against the side with a knife.

"Attention, attention." Elliot looked ridiculous in huge hat shaped like a birthday cake. I guess I won't be talking to Liam right now. "I just wanted to say thank you to Christian and Ana for having us all here tonight." He raised his class to his brother and sister-in-law. "I'd also like to say happy birthday to the most beautiful girl in my life." He blew a kiss to Ava.

"Hey what about me?" Kate teased and everyone laughed.

"You're the most beautiful woman in my life." He winked at Kate. "Sorry Mom."

"I'd also like to thank Gail for saving me with this delicious meal."

"Saving you?" Gail raised an eyebrow at Elliot.

"Have you tasted Kate's cooking?" The table erupted in laughter and Kate elbowed Elliot in the stomach causing him to double over.

"Please, it's not that bad…anymore." Kate admitted.

"True baby, I believe it has been 529 days since our last incident." Trev and Thomas were practically rolling on the floor.

"Thin ice Grey, remember what holiday we are celebrating this week." That shut him up quickly.

"Sorry baby." The bad joke was quickly forgotten and the table was filled with funny stories about the birthday boy and girl.

"This is amazing Mom." I said after I put another spoonful of the chicken casserole on the table. Dad put his arm around her arm and pulled her close and gave me a full proud father smile.

"Thank you Sophie. It was a special request."

"Since when do you take special requests Gail?" Christian asked in shock. Over the years I've heard Christian ask 'what's for dinner' many times, but I don't think I've ever heard him say what he would like for dinner, probably because everything Mom makes is mouthwatering. Mom, I like saying it and her eyes light up every time I do. I don't know why I never said it before today. Dinner was followed by cake. Not just one cake but two Mia Grey specialty cakes. Mia believes everyone needs their own personalized cake.

"I still can't believe you made two cakes." Jasmine commented after the candles were blown out and the birthday song was sung twice.

"What? Elliot likes my carrot cake with cream cheese frosting and Ava loves chocolate cake with raspberry filling and chocolate frosting."

"A girl after my own heart." Christian said as he put a mouthful of chocolate in his mouth and then groaned in delight. "Delicious as always little sister."

"Better than mine?" Ana asked with a pouty lip.

Christian pulled her out of her seat and into his lap. "Nothing beats yours my love." The kiss that followed heated up the entire room.

"Dad" Teddy complained. "Can you keep it PG?"

"Sorry son, but nothing can keep me away for this magnificent woman." Ana giggled and she tried to squirm out of his arms. "My favorite sound." Christian kissed her again before he let her go.

"What did you want to talk about?" Liam asked me.

Before I could answer Ava called out excitedly "time for presents." We moved to the large family room where all of the presents were.

"Can I open it first?" She directed towards Jasmine who was perched in Hunter's lap. Everyone is so excited to know the sex of the baby.

"It's your birthday." Jasmine handed her a present. Ava ripped the wrapping paper off like a Tasmanian devil and pulled out a white onesie with the words "Italian Princess" printed in red and green on the front. The room went crazy as everyone congratulated Hunter and Jasmine. I think I actually saw a few bills being exchanged by the men.

The never ending pile of presents was followed by the final rounds of the video game competition between Ethan and Greysen. Ethan gave it a valiant try but his butt was kicked by his nine year old son.

"Take that daddy-o" Greysen repeated as he took several laps around the room with his fingers pointed in the air like a number one. Trev, the resident banker collected the winnings.

"Before you all start heading home." Gee Christian, are you ready to have us out of here so you can be alone with Ana? I can relate. I've come to the realization that I won't be able to talk to Liam until we are alone.

"I think the kids have something they've been working on that they want to share." Christian pushed some buttons on a remote and music began to play.

"That's you." Kate gasped as she put her arms around Ava. Christian held Ana close and kept kissing her hair. Grace got up and joined hands with Madison and Emily and they began to dance around the room. More than anything I wanted to dance with them around the room like a loon. I think Liam picked up on my desire to dance because he picked me up and twirled me around in his arms.

It was an amazing ending to an amazing day. The car ride home was quiet. Liam and I changed into out pj's and brushed our teeth side by side in silence. We climbed in bed and he held me close.

He kissed my forehead. "Now what did you want to tell me?"

"I want to come home Liam." I didn't think it was possible for him to hold me tighter, but he did.

"Me to Peach, me too."


	148. Welcome Home

Liam's POV

The car ride home was quiet. It had been a great day with our family and friends, but I couldn't wait to be alone with her. I needed to be as close as possible to her and tell her what I was feeling. She looked so sexy in my oversized Bruins t-shirt. Call me crazy, but seeing my girl in my clothes turns me on. The heat that radiated between us as we brushed our teeth was palpable. We climbed into bed and I held her tight and kissed her forehead.

"Now what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I want to come home Liam." I held her even tighter. It's like we are of one mind and body.

"Me to Peach, me too." I had been consumed with the idea since we got home.

She propped herself up on her elbow and looked in my eyes. "You feel it too, don't you?"

"Yes, this is where we need to be." She kissed me chastely on the lips.

"I don't want to miss out on nights like tonight."

"Me either." She gave me that special smile, that's reserved just for me and kissed me. My toes curls and the beast hardened in my boxers. Our tongues collided and she moaned when I sucked her bottom lip. I pushed her down on the mattress and hovered over her. "I need you Liam." She panted when our kiss broke. In the blink of an eye our pajamas were on the floor. I kissed her across her collarbone and then took one of her nipples in my mouth while I massaged the other. Her skin tasted and smelled as sweet as her nickname.

"I fucking love you so much Peach." I said as I kissed down her abdomen. She nearly drove me crazy with the whimpering noises she was making and the way she tugged at my hair. I licked her and she arched her back off the bed when I thrust a finger inside of her. I added a second finger and she writhed under me and her muscles contracted. She tried to muffle the scream of my name with a pillow when she reached her orgasm. "Give me that pillow." I said with a satisfied smirk on my face. I placed it under her hips and it titled her pelvis to the perfect angle when I entered her silky wet core. God, I could live her forever. She braced her arms against the headboard as I repeatedly pushed with animal force because she begged me to take her harder. I positioned her good leg on my shoulder and it changed the angel perfectly.

"Oh god Liam. Yes. Yes. Yes." My strokes were hard and deep and when she slipped her hand between us and touched herself we both toppled over the edge into oblivion. It was sublime.

"Wow" I was in awe of our connection and our desire for the same things. Not just in bed, but when it came to being near those we love. If we are in Seattle, Sophie won't only have me to support her but friends and family while I'm in medical school. I took my place by her side. We both love to spoon but I wanted to look in her eyes when we talked. I kissed her nose. "You really are amazing. Do you know that?"

"You might just think I'm crazy when you hear what I have to say." I teased her with a raised eyebrow.

I took her hands in mine and pulled them towards my mouth for a kiss. "Peach, I love you and you are one of the most level headed people I know. Just tell me what you're thinking."

"Are you serious about coming back to Seattle as soon as we can?"

"Completely, but I'm sure you agree the soonest that will be is next June after we graduate." Sophie has been working so hard so that she can graduate at the same time as I do. Her determination is one of the many things that I love about her.

"Of course, it would be stupid to transfer now plus I'm a Bruin baby through and through."

I began to tickle her "Oh, I know what you are baby. Mine." She squirmed and tried to get away from me while she giggled.

"Stop Liam. Please."

"Say it." I demanded. This was a game we loved to play and she knew exactly what I needed to hear before I would relent.

"I'm yours Liam, all yours." I stopped with a smile.

"You're evil Liam Grey." She jetted out her bottom lip in a pout.

"You're cut when you pout, now tell me what your crazy idea is." Her face lit up when she told me about her afternoon with my aunt and her idea. As crazy as it sounded, I listened to every word and we fell asleep wrapped around each other's arms dreaming of our future in Seattle.

Sophie's POV

I fell asleep snuggled up in Liam's arms, one of my favorite places on earth. I was a little disheartened by Liam's reaction. He said that it wasn't so much my idea as it was the finances. Christian is his trustee and he had already allowed him to purchase the apartment building and start Amor 5-Star, but the apartment was a sound investment. In fact, Christian had told him that if he didn't buy the building that he would. True, he's allowed a disbursement of $500,000.00 to go towards the down payment on our first home but this is a little different.

"Good morning Peach." He stretched and kissed the top of my head.

"Good morning Babe." Just as we were about to get lost in each other he heard the rumble of feet coming quickly up the stairs. We only had moments to look at each other because before we knew it we would be either buried in a dog pile or listening to the kids slamming into the locked door. It was a 50/50 shot. Liam has been known to not lock the door on several occasions. I quickly scooped up my shirt from the floor where it laid and tossed Liam his boxers.

BAM. We heard the thud of the door. Whoever reached the top of the stairs first was now sandwiched between the door and the others. "Maybe a little space isn't such a bad idea." Liam grumbled as he got out of bed. I knew he was kidding, we love our little love nest over the garage and look forward to spending time with the kids and his parents. He checked to make sure I was descent before he opened the door.

"We're having waffles this morning." Ava said calmly as we watched the boys, which included Liam wrestled around the floor. The craziness continued as we enjoyed a family breakfast and then rushed to get to church on time. It's not that the Grey's are overly religious, but Grace enjoys having the family attend services together when they are all in one place at one time. Christian agreed to join us to meet with Dee, but before I knew what was happening the entire Grey clan and my parents were coming along to see the house.

Kate burst into tears when Liam had told them at breakfast that he wanted to go to med school here, and Liam practically had to beg his grandmother not to make any calls on his behalf when she heard the news.

"Let your grandma do her thing son. You've got to use the resources you have available to you."

"True Dad, but this is my future and I need to make my own way. I want to get in because I deserve it."

"Nobody deserves it more babe." I said as I kissed him with pride.

As we approached the house, my heart skipped a beat. Liam had only told his family that we were looking at a house to possibly buy. Dee was waiting for us on the front porch.

"Wow, what a crew."

"I hope this isn't too much trouble Dee."

"Nonsense Sophie. My mother also spoke so fondly of Mia and now I can brag that I've met one of the sexiest and richest men alive." She winked at Christian.

"Dee, you flatter me." Elliot joked. "This place is something else. Do you mind if I check out her bones a little?" Elliot had insisted on going home to change before the tour and came prepared in work clothes with a giant flashlight.

"Be my guest." The kids took off to explore in the yard. She showed us the fourteen bedrooms and gave us the history of the property with pride.

"It sounds like you really love this place and it has been in your family for a long time. Why on earth are you selling it?" Grace asked.

"Would you be able to be away from them?" Dee looked around the room.

"Not for a second." Grace smiled without delay.

"Exactly. My life is in Chicago." Dee picked up a nearby photo of her family and showed it to us.

Elliot met us back on the porch. "Well, she's structurally sound but she needs a lot of work." He reported. I looked at Liam with hope and he gave me his nod of approval.

"Dee would you mind giving us a moment?" Christian asked. The cautious uncle was gone and the CEO was emerging.

"It beautiful, but I don't get it. Why would you want 45 acres and fourteen bedrooms for the two of you?"

"I was thinking the same thing." Dad added.

"We want to fill the rooms." Liam put his hand on my belly and every jaw on the front porch dropped. The look on their faces was priceless. "Oh my god Peach, take a picture. I think they are all speechless for once." I moved Liam's hand and Mia burst into laughter.

"What's so funny sis?" Elliot scowled at his sister who was laughing her ass off.

"It's not what you think." I tried to explain. "I'm not pregnant. We want to fill the rooms with guests not babies."

"Not yet anyway." Liam corrected me since that was something else we had revisited last night when we talked about our future. I could kill him. The last thing we need is the family involved in that decision too.

"So you want to buy this place, renovate it, and open and bed and breakfast?" Christian asked.

"Not exactly." Liam told him. "You tell them Soph, this is your thing."

"It's the perfect place for weddings and receptions." I don't know where it came from but I channeled my inner businesswoman and gave the sale pitch of my life. Christian was impressed when I told him that over 60 billion dollars a year are spent in the US alone on weddings. Thank god for Mia and her wealth of knowledge on the subject. By the time all the questions were asked, I felt like I had just given birth.

Liam and I left the "adults" alone to discuss it. We held hands and walked to the enchanted garden. "Here, sit down." Liam said when we found a swing tied to a tree. He began to push me back and forth on the swing. When I closed my eyes I could hear the strings of a harp playing the wedding march, but as he continued to push me back and forth, my vision changed to Liam wrestling in the leaves on a cool fall day with a beautiful young boy with his hair and my giggle. This truly was a magical garden, and more than anything I hoped my daydream would become a reality. I didn't even realize I had begun to try.

The swing stopped and Liam wrapped his arms around me. "Why are you crying?"

"I can see us here in this garden with our family. I can't explain it Liam. I just feel like this was meant to be for us." He abruptly swept me up in his arms and carried me back to the porch. He was a man on a mission.

"I hope you are all done with your discussion because now I'm going to tell you all that we are doing this." Gee, no wonder why Ana can't keep her hands off Christian. Hard core Liam is H-O-T.

"Yep." That wasn't the answer Liam was expecting from his uncle and from the look in his eyes he was ready to do battle. Both of us were shocked to say the least.

"Congratulation, we will see you both in a few weeks for Easter." Grace said as she kissed us both. Soon everyone but Christian, Dad, Kate, Elliot, and Carrick left and we all sat down with Dee to discuss the terms of our agreement.

Dee told us what the property had appraised at and then went over several renovation estimates that she had received from various contractors. Christian studied them and then handed them to Elliot and myself.

"We'd like to make an offer Dee..."

"Actually Christian. Would you mind if I handle this?" I don't know if his look was that of shock or pride. Dad looked like he was about to fall out of his chair. Nobody could make a deal like Christian Grey and I had just stopped him mid-sentence. Crazy, right?

Christian indicated that I should proceed, so I did as Liam held my hand and squeezed it with joy. "Dee, you know I fell in love with this place the moment I saw it." I stood up from the table and removed the wedding photo of her parents from the wall. "I want to share this magic place with other brides for years to come."

She wiped a tear away from her face. "My mom would want you two to have this place." With all the confidence of Christian Grey, Dee and I came to an agreement. Carrick said he could have the papers drawn up. Dee gave us both a hug and while everyone else got into the cars, Liam and I faced each other on the porch.

"Did we really just do that?" I asked.

"Welcome home Mrs. Grey." He kissed me on our enchanted porch and I fell deeper in love with him and this magnificent place.


	149. Work with Me

Sophie's POV

It's been two weeks since our trip home and my thoughts have been filled with the conversation we had with my dad when he took us to the airport and my dreams have been filled with garden weddings and beautiful little children. It's been a welcome distraction, but today that has to change. Today I get my walking boot and begin five weeks of intense rehabilitation and training. Liam keeps reminding me that we have plenty of time to make decisions about "the ranch" as we have affectionately started calling it.

"Are you nervous?" Liam held my hand as we waited for the cast to be cut off.

"I'm excited and nervous." Liam knew the reason why and he understood. Yes, I would recover from my injury but at what level? When I let the idea of never being able to perform like an elite athlete again pop into my head, I remembered Mark and decided that no matter what I was lucky. I still have my life, my health, my family, and a bright future ahead of me.

"Are you ready to get this thing off?" The nurse asked as he came in the room. Actually, I wasn't excited about getting the stinky cast off in front of Liam but I know how much he loves this stuff. I warned him that it wouldn't be pretty and he assured me that he loved me warts and all. It's not warts I'm worried about. It's a hairy leg, dead skin, the smell, and a hideous scar. The last time I had seem my ankle I had practically puked, but Liam was amazing. He held my hand and kept his eyes focused on mine. "Wow, that doctor in New York is good." The nurse said as he cleaned off my leg. I took a deep breath and looked down. Liam's gaze followed mine. The nurse was right, it looked much better than I had envisioned. Liam kissed the top of my hand and smiled. It was a long appointment, with new x-rays, a walking boot, and a planning meeting between the doctor and the rehabilitation therapist, Will. I really hit it off with Will, he kind of reminds me of my dad and I get the feeling he won't take any crap from me. He showed me some things to start on while I'm home for spring break but gave me strict instructions not to do more without him. When we left, Liam took me to the airport.

"I can't believe Irwin is making you guys practice this week." I hate going home without Liam.

"I know me too. I'll be up Thursday night. You won't even miss me." I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wound his arms around my waist.

I snuggled against his chest and inhaled deeply. "I'm going to miss everything about you."

"Did you just smell me?" He chuckled when I slapped his chest. "That's a little weird Peach." The he kissed my forehead before he buried his face in my hair and did the same thing. "I guess we're both a little weird." He said against my ear.

"Not weird, just really in love." I smiled against him. FLASH

"Dam paparazzi" Liam grumbled.

"Sophie, Sophie, when did you get the cast off?" _Snap, snap, snap_. Liam tightened his hold on me. "Where are you going? It looks like you are saying goodbye." _Flash,_ _flash, flash_. Luckily, they leave us alone when we are on campus but they are always at the airport. "Are you crying? Are you breaking up?" I could feel Liam's pulse quicken.

"Ignore them and give me a kiss that will hold me over until Thursday." Liam kissed me like our lives depended on it.

"That will give them something to talk about." Liam winked as he gave me a little swat on the butt towards the security check point. "I love you Peach."

"I love you too babe." He put on his sexy sunglasses and left me on fire for him in line at the airport. I spent the flight thinking of Liam and imagining the headlines that will soon be on the stands at supermarkets everywhere.

Dad was waiting for me at the baggage claim area shaking his head. "What?"

"I really didn't need your text to tell me that you were on the plane." He held up his phoned. "That was some kiss."

"Sorry Daddy." I gave him a hug and we drove home.

"Gail is so excited that we get you to ourselves tonight. She made all of your favorites." Dad carried my bag up the stairs.

"Sophie." Madi squealed as she jumped off a kitchen stool and hugged me.

"Hey Madi." Christian and Ana are going to be in trouble with that firecracker.

"I'll see you later Sophie. Bye Mr. and Mrs. T." With that she was gone. She must have known we were having a family dinner.

"Welcome home sweetie." Ever since I called Gail Mom, it's been a little awkward. I'm not sure what I should call her now. Liam said that he and Kate went through the same thing and that I should just relax and call her whatever feels right.

"It smells great Mom." Her face lit up and so did mine. We sat down to eat and I told them all about the doctor's appointment.

"Dad, I've been thinking about your concerns a lot."

"Princess, we are so proud of you and we only want what's best for you." They joined hands.

"You were right." Dad loves the idea of the ranch and he loves the thought of us being nearby even more, but he wasn't thrilled about us using the house as a bed and breakfast. He reminded us that the public have an interest in us and that inviting them into our home was a security nightmare and when he pointed out that Liam would be gone a lot during his residency we both realized he was right.

"Liam and I have decided to scrap the B&B plans for now. We are going to focus on restoring the garden and remodeling the barn for receptions first."

"I'm glad to hear it. You know that your safety is something that I will always be a concern to me. And I'll sleep better at night knowing that perfect strangers aren't in your home."

"Dad, I didn't say we weren't going to do it in the future. We just aren't going to do it now." We spent the rest of the evening talking about school, my plans for the week, and the weeding. As much as I missed Liam, it was nice to be home.

Jasmine's POV

"Hey Crutch." She snatched the bagel out of my hand and put it in her mouth.

"Hey Mama." My now empty hand went straight to her belly. "How's my niece?"

"The little grapefruit is good. Here, put your hand here and talk to her." Jasmine moved my hand and I leaned forward in my chair.

"Hi baby girl, I'm your Auntie Sophie." I was rewarded with a firm kick. "That's incredible."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." I sat in the chair beside her. "So you're done with the sticks?"

"Finally. Now the real work begins." She told me about her rehab. It's nice to see Sophie healing. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost her. "Are you ready for today?" Today we are shopping for the nursery that Sophie and Liam gave us.

"You know we don't need to do this. We could just go watch a movie and grab some lunch." The Grey's have already given us so much.

"Don't be silly. Liam and I want to do this for our niece and our best friends." We headed out and luckily, Sophie and I were able to find everything we needed at one store.

"Now we just need paint." Who knew that agreeing on a paint color would take longer than picking out everything else? We finally came up with the perfect color.

"That was exhausting." I flopped on the bed. Sophie was getting off the phone as she came in the room with our drinks.

"Thanks Elliot. That's great. Okay. I'll see you tonight. Bye."

"What was that all about?" What was my best friend up to now? Between her and my husband, I was over all the surprises.

"I was just asking how much paint and stuff we need and asking if we could borrow a truck."

"This is why I always beat you when we play cards Sophie. You aren't a very good liar."

"Fine, don't believe me." She was saved by the ring of my phone. "It's Hunter."

"Let me talk to him." I handed her my phone. "Hello big daddy." She began to laugh and then assured my husband that I would meet him at the in-laws later as promised.

As usually we got caught up talking about everything going on in our lives. "I'm so glad you guys are moving back. I still can't believe your plans for the ranch."

"Speaking of that." Sophie got really serious. "I want you to work with me." I almost chocked on my drink. "Hear me out. I need someone here while I'm still in LA. Someone I can trust. I've seen the way you work with Mia. You are really good at this."

"Sophie, I love the idea but I'm not sure. Working for Christian is a dream come true. I'm learning so much and I'm having a baby."

"Exactly, can you take her to GEH with you?" Sophie rubbed my bump. "I know you don't want her raised in a daycare center." It's true. Hunter and I have decided that during his last year we will alternate schedules. One of us will do morning class while that other one does afternoon classes, but after that I still have one more year and he will be doing an internship. Hunter keeps reminding me that Rome wasn't built in a day and that we will cross that bridge when we come to it. He thinks he's so cute with his building references.

"Just think about it. Crap, you better get going before Hunter sends out a rescue party. Can you meet me tomorrow at noon at Kate and Elliot's?

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow." I think I was in still in shock when I arrived at the Knight's. They are still so excited about having another granddaughter. We told them by putting a t-shirt on Sadie that said "my cousin is such a princess". Of course my mother said she knew I was having a girl. My brother's teased Hunter endlessly that he was having a daughter because he's such a pussy, but my father put them in their place by telling them that his life wasn't complete until he held me in his arms. Burn on you brother's. Thank you Daddy.

"Are you okay Bella?" I was quiet at dinner but Hunter didn't push me. He knew I would talk to him when I was ready.

"I'm sorry I've been a little off tonight." I said as we climbed into the bed of his childhood bedroom. "Sophie wants me to work with her."

"Wow, okay. I wasn't expecting that one." I put my head on his chest and my leg over his.

"Me either. It was a total shock, but the more I think about it. The more it makes sense."

"Really?"

"Well, she said the baby could come to work with me. Weekends will be crazy once she gets things going and you could watch her on the weekends when I'm working."

"I guess it's something to think about. When does she want an answer?"

"She just told me to think about it." It was the only thing I could think about. Sophie and I working together.

"Okay, I'll support you not matter what you decide."

"Thank you Dolce." I fell asleep in his strong embrace and was waken up in the morning to a beautiful sight. My husband holding our niece giving her a bottle.

"Sadie can you say good morning to your auntie and your cousin?" He said in the cutest voice. She giggled and kicked her legs in delight. She loves her uncle. He's going to be a great dad. He bent over and gave me the sweetest kiss. "Good morning Mommy. Scott and Sara went out to breakfast with Mom and Dad so I offered to watch our adorable niece." He said to her more than me. "I hope you don't mind."

"Why would I mind? Give me that beautiful girl." He placed her in my arms.

"I can't wait till you are holding our Bella, Bella." We haven't told anyone yet but we've decided to name our daughter Isabella. Sophie and I found a decorative sticker for the wall that goes perfect with the nursery theme that includes her name which I ordered yesterday while I sent Sophie away so that she would be surprised. Hunter and I lounged in bed and played with our niece until Scott and Sara returned and then we headed over to pick-up Sophie. We picked-up everything we had ordered the day before.

"Does one little baby really need all of this?" He asked astounded as more and more stuff was loaded in the truck. Sophie and I just laughed. When we arrived at the house another truck was in front of our place.

"What's that Grey Construction truck doing here?"

"Surprise! Elliot has had a crew over here this morning painting and putting up the Wainscoating."

"I thought we were going to paint and decorate."

"Well Daddy and Uncle Liam didn't want you near the fumes." I couldn't help but shake my head. Those two are so over protective. We entered that house and I was shocked. The room was completely painted and the final piece of trim was being put in place.

"This looks great." It really did, and as soon as we bring in the cherry finish crib and dresser and then accent it with the black, white, and red ladybug décor it will be fit for a princess, Princess Bell.


	150. A Little Naughty

Hunter's POV

"Fuck!" Sophie turned to see why I was so frustrated and Jasmine giggled at me from her new glider, or should I say throne. "It's not fun wife. Tell me again why you didn't buy this thing assembled."

"What happened to the guy that said 'this will be a snap'?" Sophie asked as she joined Jasmine laughing at me.

"Yeah, I seem to recall you said you could 'build an entire building so this would be easy' besides your dad and brother told me it was a rite of passage."

"I should have known." I mumbled under my breath. I love my brother, but he can be a real asshole. "I said I could design a building, not build one." I corrected.

"Do you need help?" Sophie offered as she started to read the instructions. Yeah, maybe I should have just done that to begin with. I wouldn't want a builder working on one of my projects without looking at my blueprints. I snatched them out of her hand.

Sophie's phone chimed. Jasmine reached for it since it was on the side table next to her. "It's from Liam."

"What does it say?" I guess none of us had realized how late it was getting. Sophie had gone back to her project of hanging up a valance over the window. Thankfully the girls hadn't gone all princess pink with the colors. I like the blend of the woods with the white, black, and red. Not to mention babies respond best to contrasting colors and graphics. Jasmine might give me shit about reading her baby books but truth be told, I know she loves that I'm so into her pregnancy.

Jasmine began typing a response before she read the message.

_What are you wearing?_

"Oh my god, it does not say that." Jasmine held up the phone to show her the text. "What did you say back?"

"Does Little Liam want to play?" Sophie turned red when Jasmine told her the reply.

"Give me my phone."

"What are you embarrassed about? Your future husband what's to have phone sex? Hunter and I used to do it all the time. I could give you some pointers." Jasmine pointed her finger out in her lap like a penis. That's my wife.

"I'm going to kill you Jasmine." Sophie grabbed her phone away from Jasmine.

"True Bella, now Liam's all worked up and Sophie is here with us. Besides that, no guy likes it when his girl refers to his manhood as 'little'." I held up my pinkie and Sophie tossed a pillow at me.

"I'm kidding. I've seen him in the locker room." I put up my hands in surrender. Sophie walked out of the room leaving Jasmine and I in stitches.

"That seems like so long ago." She said dreamily.

"Yeah, what a difference a year makes." Last spring break we were in Florida going at it like rabbits on Ecstasy. I crawled towards Jasmine on the floor and put my hands on her expanding tummy. "I wouldn't change a thing." I kissed our belly and then sat up and kissed her soft plump lips. "I love my Bella's."

The kiss got more intense than I had intended when Jasmine pulled me closer and squeezed my ass. "Does 'little' Hunter want to play too?" She teased just inches from my mouth before she licked my bottom lip and then sucked it in her mouth. Hell yes I want to play. That's a stupid question. I'm a twenty year old male.

I scooped up my wife with one destination in mind. Sophie was on the coach talking on her phone. "We're going to bed." She announced down the hall with that sultry voice she has. Yeah when she was in New York and I was here, that voice got me every single time. She could have been reading a psych book and I would have been hard. As difficult as those months apart were on both of us, it really forced us to talk and learn everything about each other. We talked for hours and hours. She kicked our door shut behind us and I put her down on her feet. I pulled her shirt up over her head and she did the same to me. My hands went instantly to her chest and she moaned as I kissed her neck and caressed her pert tits through her bra.

"God I love these." Her nipples were pebbled when I unhooked her bra and allowed it to fall to the floor. I circled one with my tongue and I gently pulled on the other. "So perfect" Her nails raked down my back and we both kicked off our shoes. She unbuttoned my jeans and I shimmied out of them. She rubbed her hand against my erection that was tenting my boxers. "That feels so good Bella." I dropped to my knees in front of her and removed her leggings. She ran her fingers through my hair as I freed her from her bottoms including her panties. Everything about her pregnant is sexy, even the way her belly button is changing. "Get on the bed. I need to taste you."

She groaned and sat down on the bed that was right behind her. I nestled between her legs and slowly licked her front to back. She was so wet for me. I used my fingers to open her fully and found paradise between her legs. God I love my wife and the sounds that she makes when she comes. After her climax, I was more than ready for my own release.

I kissed her up her body to her mouth "Get on your hands and knees Jasmine." That's right baby, I'm in charge tonight.

"Yes sir." That earned her a playful slap on the ass as she got onto all fours. "You're so sexy when you take charge." I rubber her beautiful ass and she wiggled against me. I slapped her again.

"Stay still or I will tie you up." That could be fun too. "So beautiful" I rubbed her backside again and then kissed up her spine to the base of her neck. She shivered in delight and then put her head back as I entered her hot wet core. While I love looking in her eyes as we make love, right now I'm in the mood for hard and fast. I held her hips and stroked in and out of her hard. This position gives me all of the control and I don't worry about the baby as much like this. I know the books say sex is safe, but somehow not seeing her belly while I ram my dick inside of her repeatedly somehow makes me feel a little better

"Oh god, I love you little Hunter." That earned her another quick spank which I swear got her even wetter than she already was. "Little Hunter is so strong." Oh my god, she's begging for it. I spanked her again and she clenched her muscles so tight around my dick I went off. I pumped ever drop of myself inside of her as she came down from her own climax.

"Fuck that was hot." I kissed her down her spine and she stretched like a cat. We enjoy playing in bed, but that was a first. I pulled out of her and she moved to her side with me getting cozy behind her. My hands automatically went to her bump.

"Do you think it's weird that I liked that?" Weird? How could she think that with the way I just got off? I sat up and turned on the bedside lamp. I wanted her to see how serious I was. She turned over towards me.

"Jasmine Night, every single time we make love I fall in love with you more. You are the sexiest woman I have ever known and like I just said." I had to kiss her, so I did. "That was fucking hot. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." She said demurely in that sexy voice and my cock hardened instantly.

Liam's POV

Irwin couldn't work me hard enough, so after practice I went for a run. I stopped by the coffee shop off campus on my way home for a smoothie and Katie, my ex whatever she was, was sitting outside with a book and a drink. Crap. I didn't think she saw me on the way in so I didn't say anything. Why is she here? It's spring break. I ordered my drink. If I hadn't been soaked from my run I would have sat inside and called Sophie but that would just be gross to do covered in sweat. Man up Grey. You see her all the time in class and you even study in groups together.

"Hi Katie." I wasn't raised to be rude.

"Hi Liam. Where is Sophie?" Shit. I looked around. Katie knows Sophie is in a cast and it's obvious I've been running. "Oh sorry, my bad. What was I thinking?" She pushed a chair out with her foot. "Want to sit down for a second?"

Crap, not really. Sophie isn't going to like this. Hell, I don't like this. I sat on the edge of the seat. I had no intention of getting comfortable, but then Katie started talking about our classes and upcoming MCAT's. It was actually nice to talk to her as a friend. As I was about to get up to leave she put her hand on mine to thank me again for what Sophie and I had done to help her when Todd tried to drug her. Snap, snap, snap. Fuck!

"Really man, I'm just talking with a friend." I was pissed so I got in his face. Snap, snap, snap.

"Where's Sophie Liam?" The asshole dam well knew that Sophie was in Seattle.

"I'm just talking to a classmate you dickhead and she didn't give you permission to take her picture." I grabbed his camera and smashed it against the ground "Ooops, my bad."

"Screw you Grey. You'll be hearing from my lawyer." The guy picked-up his mangled camera and took off.

"Sorry Katie. Do me a favor and if anyone ask you about this just say that you don't have a comment. You'll probably be hearing from my lawyer." Katie was in shock.

"Sure, no comment. I'll wait for the call." She gave a weak smile as I took off towards the apartment. Great, just fucking great.

After a quick shower my first phone call was to Irwin. He freaks the hell out if any of his players make the news and this shit was about to hit the fan. My next call was to Reed and Graham. Those guys can earn their paycheck this week. It wasn't that Sophie was my last call to make. She was the most important. I decided to break the ice with a fun text.

_What are you wearing?_

I wasn't expecting the answer I got.

_Does Little Liam want to play?_

My phone rang and I answered on the first ring. "Did Jasmine reply to my text?" She began to laugh and I couldn't help but laugh too.

"I miss you so much Liam."

"I miss you too Peach. We will be together soon."

"What's wrong?" She knows me so well. I told her everything that happened.

"That turd!" Angry Sophie is so cute, especially when it's not me she is angry with. She gets this look on her face. I couldn't help but smile thinking about it. "What are you smiling about?"

"How do you know I'm smiling?"

"I can tell it in your voice."

"I was just thinking about your cute little angry face." I sighed and sunk into her pillow. "Are we okay Peach?"

"We are more than okay Liam. This is our life and we aren't going to give those jerks any power over us." My girl is such a sweetie, she is so pure. I don't think she has ever had to pay Trev for a swear word.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" I asked.

"Yes, have I?" Angry Sophie was now sexy Sophie.

"Yes" I answered without a moment of hesitation. "So back to my original question. What are you wearing?"


	151. Sophiestache

Kate's POV

So, you can bet it's never a good thing when you get a phone call first thing in the morning from your twenty year old son's agent.

"Good morning Gordon."

"Kate." Gordon Reed and I have gotten to know each other well since he started working with Sophie and Liam. I like him. I respect him and I trust him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure this morning?" Normally I would already know, but Liam begged me to take the internet alerts for him and Sophie off my phone, so I did. He and Sophie are good kids, crap I need to stop thinking of then like that. I fired up my laptop while I waited to Gordon to answer.

"He's in a shit load of trouble this time." Gordon sounded like he needed to switch to decaf. Speaking of coffee, I took a gulp of mine.

"Calm down Gordon, it can't be that bad." God I hope he didn't get another tattoo. I typed Liam Grey into my search bar and got a ton of hits.

"Are you online?" Holy shit, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was a photo of Liam holding hands with a young woman who most definitely was not his fiancée. Okay, maybe she just had her hand on his. It was clearly recent. She looked familiar. The headline was no better than the picture. _Seattle's golden boy is a bad boy. _I clicked on the next link; it was a picture of Sophie at the airport with Liam crying right next to the coffee shop photo. Liam had told us that they had been photographed at the airport and that Sophie had been upset. _Liam Grey broke the heart of America's Sweetheart. _Give me a break, who writes this crap. "Kate," Gordon screeched.

"Yeah, I'm looking at it now. Have you talked to Liam?"

"Yes of course, he called right away. We're doing damage control, but Liam wasn't very friendly with the photographer. He got in his face and broke his camera."

"Come on Gordon, it's not that bad."

"He's pressing charges Kate. I just got a call from the D.A. My legal department is on it, but Liam can't leave the state of California and he's going to need to go down for questioning."

"This is ridiculous. Let me call Liam and Carrick and then I'll call you back." This reminds of the shit that Ana and Christian have been through. Jason is probably fit to be tied.

Liam's POV

Who the hell is calling on the apartment line? I looked at the clock. Shit, I need to get up and get to practice. I stayed up way too late on the phone with Sophie last night. Apparently Hunter and Jasmine ditched her to go screw around, and I needed to make sure that we are okay, so we turned on the same movie and watched it together. I think it comforted us both that although we weren't together, we were watching a movie together. I love that things are so simple with my Peach. Most girls would be freaking out about the pictures of me with someone else. Crying, screaming, breaking-up with me over something so stupid, but Sophie isn't like most girls. Just add it to the long list of reasons why I love her. We both feel asleep on the phone. Thank god for unlimited plans. I guess I should charge my phone.

"Hello?"

"You're in a shit load of trouble young man." The woman on the phone was yelling at me. I hadn't bothered to look at the caller id.

"Mom?" I sat upright in the bed

"Yes, it's your mother. Did I wake you Casanova?" What the hell? Oh, I get it.

"Give me a break mom, it is bad enough that I need to explain this to the press but you know I would never fool around." I got out of bed, put my cell on the charger, and headed to the kitchen for a drink. "Katie just reached over the table to grab my hand. It was nothing."

"Nothing until you put your hands on him and broke his camera." I guess I did open up a can of whoop ass on the guy, but I'm sick of this crap. I don't even understand the fascination with me and Sophie. We are just two college students in love. So what if my uncle is Christian Grey, so what if we are both athletes trying to make it to Rome to represent our country. The last summer Olympic team was over 500 athletes, why us?

"I called Reed and coach last night. It will all blow over. Sophie and I are fine." I don't understand why she is so upset. She sighed deeply. "Calm down mom."

"Liam, it's not that simple. You are being charged with destruction of private property and assault." Fuckity fuck fuck.

"You've got to be kidding me. What happened to my right to privacy? I was just talking to a classmate on my way home from a run. Katie doesn't deserve to be labeled as the other woman and Sophie sure doesn't need to see me plastered all over the internet with my ex."

"Oh god, you had a relationship with her in the past. I thought I recognized her. Liam this is serious. Gordon said that this guy has sued before. He might go after you for emotional distress, loss of wages, and property damage. Gordon has his legal team on it, but I'd like to bring in your grandfather. God knows he's dealt with shit like this enough times with your uncle over the years."

"Fine. I need to call Sophie and get ready for practice. Call gramps and then call me back." I can't believe this. I barely touched the guy. Obviously I didn't damage his camera that badly since he was still able to salvage the pictures. All I wanted to do this week was go to practice, study for my MCAT's, hang out with my girl, and visit with my family. So much for that idea.

I looked at the clock. It was still early. Sophie was probably still sleeping and her phone was probably as dead as mine so I sent her a text telling her to call me when she woke up. Firing up my computer was the last thing I should have done, but I did it anyway.

_24 hours later_

I never made it to practice. Coach called and said that I had turned his training session into a media circus and told me not to come back until I had my shit taken care of.

Sophie freaked out and said she would catch the next flight home. I had to convince her to stay at Jasmine and Hunter's. The press didn't know where she was. They were staked out in front our all the Grey homes hoping to catch a glimpse of her. When they couldn't find her, they started making shit up. _Sophie Taylor suffers from emotional breakdown and has been hospitalized. _The good news was that she was taking it all in stride and she and Jasmine were having fun posting silly pictures and making comments to the ridiculous reports on her fan page. The geeks at Reed & Graham weren't too happy with the girls, but I was glad to see she was making light of a bad situation. My future father-in-law wasn't pleased with me at first, but Sophie told him to stow his twitchy gun finger. Grandpa and mom came down to address the situation. It wasn't like I needed my mommy, but I was glad to have her and gramps. Having Kate Grey on your team is like having a stealth bomber. That photographer didn't stand a chance. She had him eating out of the palm of her hand before she finished her first sentence. That fact that she was holding a top of the line Nikon in her hand didn't hurt either.

"How much did that just cost me?"

"Just be happy he's not suing you or pressing charges."

"I should sue him for harassment. Grandpa, what do you think? Do I have a case for emotional distress?" Yes, I used air quotes. After spending our morning at the police station, I was feeling a little put out. I just wanted to get on a plane and get to Sophie.

The door to the small room we were waiting in opened and the officer that took my statement came in. "Mr. Grey, you are free to go." Grandpa shook his hand.

"Thank you officer."

"It's over?" Part of me couldn't believe it. Mom hugged me and grandpa slapped my back.

"You got lucky this time kid. Next time you might not be so fortunate." I had to thank my lucky stars. I knew one for sure was looking over me. Of course the press was eagerly awaiting our departure. As we exited the building, I put my finger under my nose like a mustache. It was for Sophie and she would know exactly why I was doing it and get a big kick out of it. I'm coming for you Peach.

I talked to Coach Irwin and he was pissed that I missed the rest of practice, but all complaints aside he loves the media attention for the team. Frankly, he needs me more that I need him. Yes, I love being on the team and I am proud to be representing my country, and yes I wanted to be selected to compete in the Olympics, but if it doesn't happen I still got the girl and a lifetime of adventures ahead of me.

Sophie's POV

Oh my god, I can't believe the pictures of Liam leaving the police station. Really Liam? How the hell am I going to explain this? Every reporter is going to ask why he did it.

"What is Liam doing?" Forget reporters, I was going to need to explain the photo to our family and friends. I think I blushed from head to toe. Jasmine looked at the photo and then looked at me. "Oh my god."

"What?" I played innocent.

"That little pervert just sent you a sex message for the entire world to see." Leave it to Jasmine to know exactly what Liam was signaling. I can't help it. It's funny, when Liam goes down on me and he looks up at me, nestled between my legs with my little patch of hair it looks like he a mustache. What can I say? I love it when he wears his Sophiestache.


	152. New Issues

Sophie's POV

"Oh my god, I am so right." Jasmine roared. "Little does he know?"

"What's so funny Bella?" Hunter asked ask as he walked in the room to find us both sitting in front of the computer.

"It looks like your buddy got a get out of jail free card and decided to send his little peach a message via the press." Hunter looked at the picture on the screen.

"What the hell is he doing?"

"Nothing," I said bluntly. "I think he's just whipping his nose or something." That's my story and I'm sticking with it.

"Yeah or something," Jasmine started laughing again.

"Oh hell, a man after my own heart." Hunter said as he sucked Jasmine's neck seductively.

"Hey," She batted at him. "No loves bites. We are going to church on Easter."

"I better go. I want to pick up Liam at the airport."

"I'll bet. Did you read the latest copy of Cosmo yet?" To Jasmine every new edition is a reason to celebrate. She's as bad as Elliot with his steak and a bj day.

"Oh yeah, it's a good one." Hunter said as he kissed her neck again.

"God, do you two ever stop?" I teased.

"Just long enough to eat, sleep, and go to class." She winked as I grabbed my bag as headed back to Seattle.

I would never admit it but I couldn't wait to share with Liam the recent edition. Especially now that I have the stupid cast off. I waited as the Grey jet taxied towards the hanger. I got out of the car when it came to a stop Liam was the first one down the stairs. He ran towards me at full speed. I got caught up in the moment and I jumped in his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist and began kissing him all over his face. He cupped my face and kissed me with everything that he had. My body was on fire for him.

"Liam the press is on the other side of the fence taking pictures."

"Good, let the world see how much we love each other." He kissed me again and I let everything go.

"Easy grandson I'm not sure if I would be able to get you off for indecent exposure. You're not in California anymore." Carrick chuckled.

"Sorry, gramps but with a girl like this it's easy to get carried away." Liam put me down gently.

"Trust me I know, I've got one waiting for me at home." It's endearing that after forty plus years of marriage Grace and Carrick are so sweet on each other. I hope Liam and I are the same way. We all piled in the car and dropped Carrick off on our way home.

"Thanks for your help Carrick." I kissed him on the cheek as we said goodbye. "I guess we should start working on one of the kids to become a lawyer when they grow up."

"Maybe one of the girls. I think the Grey boys could be a full time job." He gave Kate a kiss on the check and reminded her that the kids were invited over for egg dying and cooking decorating on Saturday.

"We wouldn't miss it. Tell Grace we will bring the eggs." I love all of the traditions that this family has and I can't wait to start some new ones of our own.

"Thanks Mom. You're a life saver." Liam hugged him mom before we made our way up to our apartment.

"By the way. I put my alerts back on and the show at the airport was a big hit."

"That was no show mom." Liam pulled me into his arms. "I'm just happy to be home." And I felt like he was talking about being in my arms and not just Seattle.

Kate looked at me. "I'm just glad you both found home. Now get upstairs before your brothers and sister get home. I'm not sure how long I can keep them away." She winked at us. "Oh and Liam, lock the dam door." She waved as she walked towards the house.

Liam's POV

I could care less if my mom knows what Sophie and I are going to go do right now. I know it embarrasses Sophie, but I'm used to being around couples that can't keep their hands off each other. If I had a dollar for each time someone disappeared or had to go take a nap over the years, I would be a rich man. Oh, that's right I am.

As instructed, I locked the door when we reached the top of the stairs before I pinned Sophie against the door. "I'm so sorry Peach. I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you more than anything." She kissed me but unlike at the airport, she seemed tentative.

"Liam, you didn't do anything. Please stop apologizing. I love you too." She kissed me, this time with a little more conviction behind it.

"Are you nervous?" I swear she was trembling.

"No, I'm just glad you are here." She reached for the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head and I repeated the action on her but continued by pulling down her bra and exposing her beautiful tits.

"So beautiful." I whispered before I took one of her beautiful nipples in my mouth. Her head feel back and made a thud against the wall. I reached for the button on her jeans but she stopped me.

"Wait" She looked in my eyes. "Do you trust me?" She asked breathlessly. Which was weird because after the crap we've been through this week you would think I would be asking that question of her?

"With my life." I answered without hesitation. With that she unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down along with my boxers. I stood naked before her and she smiled. "Go lie down in the bed." Oh, I like playful Sophie. I smiled.

"Why are you smiling? I should take you over my knee and give you a spanking for that mustache photo." I could see where she might be mad. It's not like she has a lot of hair. She has a small strip that I love and she waxes regularly.

"Do your worst baby." She pushed me back on the bed but instead of joining me, she opened a dresser drawer and pulled out a scarf.

"I'm going to blindfold you." Sophie sat on the edge of the bed beside me and covered my eyes. The bed dipped and she was gone. I could hear the Velcro from her walking boot and then what sounded like a zipper. A drawer opened closer to the bed. Probably the nightstand. I was getting impatient and began to stroke myself.

"Did I say you should touch yourself?" She scolded and I froze with my hand wrapped around my dick. "That's mine." The bed dipped at my feet and I could feel her climbing up between my legs. She was close. If I pushed my hips up, I knew I would touch her. A stream of hot air came over my tip. It was so hot that I couldn't help put pump myself. Then a moist tongue licked my broad head spreading out the juices that were on the tip.

"Oh god Peach. I love that mouth. I want to fuck that mouth." Suddenly she was gone and I felt a slap against my thigh.

"This isn't about you Liam. I'm in charge. Be good. I think you'll like this too." Holy shit this is hot. Once again her mouth was on me. Teasing me, getting me ready but then she was gone again.

"So sexy." I heard the snap of a cap and then Sophie's hands were on me spread lube everywhere. I was about to erupt. Then she began to move. Climbing up my body.

"Oh fuck Sophie." She sat on my chest. Her feet near my head and then she pulled on the scarf to release it. "Sweet Jesus woman." My beautiful Peach was sitting on me giving me the perfect view of her totally bare delicious pussy. I swear I almost blew my wad.

"See something you like?" She asked coyly and she moved back slightly. The smile on my face gave my only answer. "I want you now Liam."

Who was I to deny her? She lifted her ass and began to work her puckered rosette down my steel length. "I'm not going to last long." She had me so worked up.

"I think I have some catching up to do." She indicated towards the nightstand where a new toy sat. My dick twitched. I think she was trying to kill me.

"It's flexible." She didn't have to tell me twice as she tossed me the lube, not that she really needed it. I could see her pussy glistening with juices.

"Where's the remote?" I asked.

"I told you I'm in charge Liam."

"God you are so fucking sexy like this." With the remote in her hand, the vibrator came to life and I positioned one end inside her at an angle that would hit her in the perfect spot and then positioned the other end against her clit. "Fuck." I tipped my hips up and she moaned as she sat back against my thighs.

I sat up on my elbows and got the show of my life. We both came apart. My orgasm was louder and stronger than I've ever experienced and the way that Sophie collapsed after she screamed my name at the top of her lungs told me that she felt the same way too.

I don't know how but somehow I was able to rearrange her so that she was in my arms. "Did you like that? It's called the joystick joyride, but I kind of modified it." She giggled against my chest.

"Let me guess. You got your new issue." She knew I was smiling even though she couldn't see my face. "That was amazing Peach." I flipped her on her back. "I think I need to get a closer look at that pussy of yours."

She repeated my words from earlier. "Do your worst baby." So I did.

Sophie's POV

I heard my phone, so I reach over. It was a text from Spenser. That kind of caught my off guard. Lucky it didn't wake-up Liam. With the stress of the week he hadn't slept much.

_I need some help. Can you and Jasmine meet me? Don't tell Sam or my idiot friends_

That was strange. What could Spencer need from me and Jasmine that he wouldn't want Liam and Hunter to know about?

_OK. Lunch today at the truck? _

Sam and Spencer have been good friends. I hope they are alright. I talked to Sam a couple of days ago and she said that Spencer was acting strange and kind of distant. I would think if something happened I would hear from Sam.

_Deal. Please keep on the DL_

Jasmine and I made arrangements to meet up. She was as perplexed as I was. When we pulled up, Spencer was pacing in front of his car.

"You're late." He snapped at us when we got out of the car. I looked at my watch.

"By like three minutes. What's going on?"

"Can we order first? The baby needs her tacos." Sure Jasmine the guy looks like he is about to pass out and you are making him wait.

Spencer let out a breath. "Sure." We ordered our food and then found a seat at a nearby bench. Jasmine dug into her tacos.

"Spill."

Spencer reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a box. "I'm going to propose to Sam."

"Oh, that's so sweet." Jasmine said as she snagged the box out of his hand and opened it. "Merda!"

"Wow, that's some rock." I said as I admired the ring.

"It was my grandmother's." It is a beautiful octagon shaped center diamond in white gold with pave-set diamond accents. I'm a little jealous. I love my ring and I love that Elliot bought it for Beth, but it's not what I would have picked for myself.

"So, what's the problem?" That's Jasmine. Direct and to the point.

"My two asshole friends have ruined it. My girl is constantly gushing about how romantic they are. I mean Liam sang to you in a room full of people and Hunter asked you on your first anniversary where you had your first date and then whisked you away for a surprise wedding."

"You're right, you are so screwed." I gave Jasmine a glare.

"Sam loves you Spencer. She will love it however you do it."

"You're such a sap Sophie." What can I say? I love the happily ever after.

"I just want it to be something she will remember forever. She's the only girl I've ever loved."

"When do you want to do it?" I asked.

"As soon as possible. I think she suspects something is wrong. I can barely be in the same room as her right now. This thing is burning a hole in my pocket." He closed the ring box and put it back in his pocket.

"I think I have an idea."


	153. Grey Traditions

A/N: Thank you all for helping me celebrate my 1 year anniversary on Fanficiton. Just for fun I update all 3 of my stories today. Cheers! – Dana

Sophie's POV

"Are you sure that will work Sophie?" Spencer asked after I told him the plan.

"I don't see why not and she won't expect a thing. We do it every year. Do you think her parents will come?"

"You did ask for her hand right?"

"I'm not a complete idiot Jasmine. Her parents love me, I'm the son they wish they had instead of her no good brother."

"No, you're not an idiot. Will you be able to get it in without her knowing? If not, I can get someone else to do it."

"Nobody else is going to do it. She's mine and I'm the only one that can do it."

"Just slip it in." Jasmine offered.

"That's what she said." Jeez Spencer.

"Nice one." Jasmine offered Spencer a high five.

"Do you think its romantic enough? I don't want to hear shit from her or the guys."

"Trust me. She'll be a blubbering mess. Just figure out what you want to say."

"And get down on one knee."

"Like I said, I'm not an idiot Jasmine."

"Okay, give it to me so that we can get put it where it needs to go."

"You better not lose it."

"I won't. It's safe with me. Hand it over. Tell her mom that Kate will call to invite them and tell her that Kate invited your parents too. Then she won't think anything of it. They've known each other for years."

"God, you're good at this shit. Should I be worried about Liam?"

"I'm my father's daughter. Covert operations run in my blood."

"We need to get going. Hand it over." Spencer reluctantly gave up the ring and Jasmine and I headed over to decorate eggs and cookies.

When we arrived all of the kids were on the patio dying eggs. "Where have you two been?" Kate asked.

I pulled out the ring and admired it once again. "Spencer is going to propose to Sam."

"That's some rock." Mia blurted out in her usual manor. She's right, it really is something to behold.

"It was his grandmothers." I said as I took it out of the box and put it on my finger. It probably wasn't the right thing to do since I was already a little envious. I quickly took it off and put it back in the box. "Spencer asked us for our help. Do you remember when Ana announced the sex of Phoebe to the family?"

"That was so much fun." Mia giggled like a school girl. "Remember our trip to New York."

"And standing in front of everyone and saying it's a girl." Grace smiled and looked out the window at her grandchildren.

"Well, Spencer wants to do the same thing. Would it be okay if he and Sam's family come to Easter?"

"The more the merrier." Grace answered.

"Kate, will you call Sam's mom and invite them? She knows about it, so it's really just a cover story."

"Of course, I will call her tonight. What else can we do?" Jasmine and I outlined the plan and everyone was onboard. Grace offered to put the ring in Carrick's office safe and frankly I was glad to have it off my hands. She told us that they would put it with the other prizes on Sunday. The rest of the afternoon was so much fun. Decorating eggs and eating almost as many cookies as we frosted.

"So Jasmine, have you given any more thought to coming to work for me?"

"Not really? I love my job at GEH."

"I hope I'm not overstepping here, but maybe you should think about it Jasmine." Ana spoke from her seat across from Jasmine.

"I appreciate your input Ana, but you worked after you had the kids and you are married to a gazillionaire. Hunter and I don't have money like that."

"True, but Sophie isn't expecting you to work for free and working for her will give you more flexibility with your schedule. What do you love about your job a GEH?"

"I love interacting with people, organizing events, crunching numbers, and making dreams come true for others." Ana and I both smiled at Jasmine's answer.

"And what do you think you would be doing with Sophie?"

A knowing smile crossed Jasmine's face. "I see where you are going with this Ana. You really good at this Mrs. Grey."

"I learned from the best." Ana winked and leaned across the table. "You're right; I didn't need to work for the money. I got to do what I love and I got to be with my kids. It seems to me that Sophie is offering you the same thing."

"I don't need an answer today Jasmine, I don't even need it this month. Just think about it." I reminded my best friend.

"I will."

The rest of the weekend flew by. On Saturday, Dad, Mom, Liam and I went out to the island to finalize our menu and to go over plans.

"Are you sure you are okay with this?" I asked Liam as I squeezed his hand.

"Yes, it perfect for us."

"You sure you don't want the white gloves and the domed plates."

"This is us Peach. Arguments over who sits where, split milk, dishes being passed in all directions, and everyone talking over each other. It's who we are." He's right and neither of us would change it for the world.

Working with the hotel has been so easy; I hope that we can do this for our brides at the ranch. I want all of our weddings to be beautiful, meaningful, and memorable for the bride, the groom, and all the guests. I can't wait to become Mrs. Liam Grey. It was a long but productive day.

"Happy Easter Peach" Liam woke me with a kiss.

"Happy Easter Babe. I love you." Sometimes my life feels like a dream, one that I never want to wake-up from.

"Crap!" Is that time right? Liam began laughing at me as scrambled to put my walking boot on. "This isn't funny Liam. You know we need to get to church. Your grandmother will kill us if we are late."

"Did I keep you up to late last night Sophie?" Yes, it was a long day of wedding planning but the night ended with rehearsal of the wedding night which we had to practice multiple times. I tossed a pillow at him. "Move your butt Grey.

"Will you spank me if I don't?" This man is so hard to be angry with.

"No, but if you don't move your ass I won't let you spank me." That got him moving.

We slid into the pew just as the processional hymn was ending. Ethan, Elliot, and Christian all leaned forward to look at us with mustache fingers raised; they had even drawn on their fingers. If I wasn't in church I would be cursing. I'm not sure who Grace was angrier with, us or her sons and son-in-law. Despite the rocky start, the service was beautiful and everyone in the family was dressed impeccably. They really are a beautiful family in every way. The service ended and we all made our way to Grace and Carrick's house. The kids were so excited for the annual egg hunt. In true Grey style it gets bigger every year and some of the eggs are filled with over the top gifts. All of the Knights were invited as well as Linda, Dustin, and James, and Spencer and Sam's families. Grace seems to thrive with these large parties. I guess she is used to taking charge as a doctor. Liam thrives on it as well. Sometimes it overwhelms me and I need to need to get away. Liam seems to understand and knows that I just need a moment. He always gives me what I need.

I perched myself on my normal getaway spot on the dock and tilted my head back to soak up the sun.

"I get overwhelmed sometimes too." Kate said as she joined me in the dock.

"It can take some getting used to, but I'm so happy to be a part of it." It's the truth I love this family and feel so blessed to be a part of it.

Kate put her hand on mine and I felt her wiggle my ring. "You know it's okay to tell him if you want something else." She did see me admiring Sam's engagement ring.

I took a deep breath before I answered. "Please don't say anything Kate. I love my ring."

"But it isn't what you would have picked for yourself."

"Kate, this ring represents so much to Liam. That's what makes it perfect for me."

"I couldn't have picked a better partner for my son. Just like the ring, you are perfect for him."

"I love him more than the anything"

"I know, now let's go find some eggs." Kate and I got up and joined the family.

Carrick addressed the crowd of eager egg hunters. "Thank you all for coming today. As most of you know, some of the eggs have candy, some of them have money, and some of them have numbers for prizes. Is everyone ready?" The cheer from the crowd was deafening. "Ready, set, go!" He announced and mayhem began.

In the blink of an eye all the eggs were collected and baskets were overflowing. The excitement was building as eggs were opened and extravagant gifts were collected. Spencer gave me the thumbs up that he had successfully placed the special egg in Sam's basket.

"I got a prize!" Sam squeaked. She was so disappointed when Linda won the trip to New York. She approached the table and claimed her prize. Excitedly she unwrapped the box and Spencer dropped to one knee behind her.

"Is he…" Liam whispered to me.

"Yes." Was my only answer as Liam pulled me closer. He was with Spencer the first time he ever met Sam, and they all lost their virginity on the same night. I'm not sure if Sam knows that I know and I don't ever plan on telling her that I know all about junior prom.

Sam gasped when she opened the box and turned to look for Spencer in disbelief. He took her hand. She was crying happy tears.

"Sam, I might not be as romantic as my friends but one thing I know for sure is that you are my happily ever after. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Sam dropped to her knees and started kissing Spencer all over his face.

"Is that a yes Sam?" The crowd all started laughing.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes. I will marry you Spencer." Everyone began to clap and Spencer slipped the beautiful heirloom ring on his blushing bride. Sam held up her hand to show off her rock and was hugged by his family and hers.

"I think you just go your first customer." Liam said against my ear as champagne was passed around the patio. That would be another dream come true.


End file.
